Quebrando Barreiras Construindo Laços
by Li RSL
Summary: Todo ser humano tem dentro de si uma pequena dose de ambição. Mas o pretensioso Edward Masen tem sua cota bastante elevada.Quando o destino lhe apresenta dois caminhos a serem escolhidos,Edward faz sua escolha. Esta que terá um preço alto e mostrará o quanto a vida pode ser cruel quando se coloca em primeiro lugar a AMBIÇÃO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_** Os personagens todos sabem são de Stephenie Meyer , mas "Quebrando Barreiras! Construindo Laços" " são de minha autoria.**_

_** Alguns personagens novos alem da saga.**_

_**Deixo claro que ser escritora não é a minha profissão .Todo este mundo imaginário , construção de personagens e o enredo de QBCL é sem fins lucrativos , apenas mero prazer e divertimento.**_

_**E aqui vamos nós !**_

_**O resumo para deixar aquele gostinho de quero mais .**_

_**Vou postar esta história em outro perfil que tenho num site de fanfics, porém o meu nome lá é Elli.**_

_**Aqui eu não consegui o mesmo pseudônimo, este já esta em uso.**_

_**Sejam**** vem vindas! **_

* * *

SINOPSE

Todo ser humano tem dentro de si uma pequena dose de ambição. Mas o pretensioso Edward Masen dono da Construtora Masen tem sua cota bastante elevada.

Quando o destino lhe apresenta dois caminhos a serem escolhidos, "_O amor e a construção familiar_" **OU** a "_expansão de sua empresa de uma maneira aparentemente fácil"._

(...)

_ Estou grávida _Isabella falou rapidamente, parecia mais leve por compartilhar a situação.

Edward fez sua escolha. Esta que terá um preço alto e mostrará o quanto a vida pode ser cruel quando se coloca em primeiro lugar a AMBIÇÃO.

Isabella Swan uma jovem forte com a alma e essência cheia de comprometimento naquilo que acha certo. Acostumada a ouvir a voz do coração e movida pelo AMOR. Será ela capaz de perdoar e ensinar a Edward que a maior riqueza da vida consiste em amar e ser amado? Viver o presente sem interferência de qualquer fortuna?

Uma história sobre dar a volta por cima e segunda chance.

* * *

** É isso aí:**

**Aquelas que gostam de um Edward frio,individualista e sem nenhum um pouco de experiência com crianças ,estão na fanfic certa.**

**Uma história fofa e sobre dar a volta por cima .**

**E claro , teremos hentai futuramente**

**bjos **

**vou postar um spoller, pra vocês terem noção do que vem pela frente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá pessoal , sou nova por aqui então peço desculpas pelas gafes ,o site é complicado e confesso estou apanhado legal na hora de postar.**

**_ Estou postando este pedacinho agora, mas só voltarei a postar quando ela estiver toda escrita, acredito que mais dois ou três capítulos e ela estará finalizada, pronta para ser postada semanalmente .**

**AVISOS:**

**# Terá Romance e Hentai .**

**Como não sou de fazer rodeios , então vou direta ao ponto, esta história terá principalmente um enredo e depois virá o hentai, sei que muitas leitoras adoram sexo explicito em todo o capítulo ,deixo claro que aqui não serão todos os capítulos que terá sexo.**

**# A fanfic é pequena, porém com capítulos enormes, peço desculpas aquelas que não gostam de capítulos grandes.**

* * *

**_SPOLLER :_**

_Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Sr. Masen?

_Sim eu perdi há uns anos atrás, mas agora vou tomar de volta aquilo que sempre foi meu_ percebi quando seu corpo tremeu e ela começou a piscar constantemente.

_Seja o que for isso não é da minha conta, com licença Sr. Masen.

Antes que ela saísse eu puxei seu braço com um pouco mais de força.

_Pare de agir assim Bella como se fossemos dois estranhos, não me chame de senhor, eu gosto tanto do som da sua voz ao pronunciar o meu nome. Escuta Bella, quando eu disse aquilo eu estava numa situação complicada e com a cabeça quente ,não pensei em mais nada fui tomado pelo impulso e a surpresa da noticia, no dia seguinte _antes que terminasse, ela agitou seu corpo em protesto para solta-la e me fitou com desprezo.

_Sr. Masen esta acontecendo algum engano aqui, eu não o conheço e nem pretendo conhecer, muito menos quero um desconhecido rondando meus filhos_ Ela deu-me as costas pretendendo sair, mas antes terminou sua frase_ E, por favor; meu nome é Isabella.

_Quer dizer que você tem memoria curta ISABELLA?_ pronunciei cada letra do seu nome lentamente_ Eu posso resolver sua amnésia.

_Eu não estou entendem _antes que ela terminasse de dizer puxei-a pela cintura a empurrando contra o tronco de uma arvore, Bella tentou lutar contra, mas era em vão eu não estava preparado a ceder não sem antes experimentar algo, percebi quando ela abriu a boca para gritar e então selei meus lábios aos seus silenciando sua voz, ela estava disposta a não corresponder minhas investidas sua boca continuava firmemente fechada impedindo assim a incursão da minha língua ansiosa e louca de saudades por toma-la pra mim, Bella continuava estática, sem reação, sem qualquer movimento ou participação estimulante, novamente forcei mais um pouquinho até que ela permitiu minha invasão, enquanto minha língua agraciava todo o espaço concedido esmaguei meu corpo contra o dela pressionando o volume que começava a surgir entre minhas pernas, apesar de sentir uma animação forte no meu corpo foi com muita decepção que percebi que ela não estava ativa no beijo, sua língua recusava a tocar a minha.

Afastei-me sentindo o pior dos sentimentos, a rejeição. Estava me sentindo um miserável, não justifica toma-la a força, mas estava difícil lidar com toda a situação, sua boca vermelha tão apetitosa e me convidado a recordar velhos tempos onde o ar não nos fazia falta nosso prazer era sempre a prioridade.

_Já acabou Sr. Masen?_ perguntou docemente, suas bochechas coradas entregando seu desconforto.

Acenei a cabeça concordando que sim, mas antes que eu finalizasse minha resposta ela acertou meu rosto em cheio, com certeza ficaria sinais dos seus dedos marcando minha pele. Aproximou-se de mim com um movimento certeiro e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_Espero que preste bastante atenção, pois não vou repetir, eu tenho namorado e ele me satisfaz o bastante para que eu me importe com inconveniências como este beijo, eu não quero encontra-lo no meu caminho Sr. Masen, recolha o que restou da sua dignidade e se afaste de mim e meus filhos.

Ela estava muito enganada se pensa que vai ser assim tão fácil eu sair do seu caminho. Ela já estava alguns passos mais longe quando soltei a frase.

_Eu quero o que é meu por direito, quero meus filhos e a mãe deles no mesmo pacote, se prepare ainda vai ouvir muito sobre mim Isabella _ ameacei, se não fosse por bem seria por mal.

* * *

**Obrigada a aquelas que me concederam um voto de confiança e estão aqui.**

**A próxima vez que eu voltar, será com os capítulos prontos e fanfic finalizada.**

**Agradeço em especial a minha amiga Fran Borges ,que esta gentilmente revisando e betando os capítulos.**

**Obrigada flor !**

**Até breve e se não for pedir muito deixem comentários, vou tentar melhorar minha participação no site (que é muito complicado) rsrsrsr.**

**Beijos e fiquem com Deus.**


	3. Dois caminhosApenas uma escolha!

**E que a história comece .**  
**#Agora pra valer.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

_**Dois caminhos...Apenas uma escolha!**_

POV EDWARD

Cidade de Nova York

Do alto do imponente prédio, sentado na minha cadeira giratória eu apenas observava a vista lá fora através da janela. Devido ao calor insuportável a imagem parecia tremer, cores se misturavam afetando minha visão, mas se existia algo que merecia ser afetado e resolvido com urgência era minha situação precária com a Isabella.

Suspirei entediado e resolvi levantar da cadeira; quando estou nervoso é um holocausto ficar quieto, possivelmente até o final do dia eu tenha feito buracos no chão. Andei alguns passos e me aproximei da janela, sentindo o típico frio na barriga e a ânsia me subir a bile pela garganta, atitudes estas que denominam meu medo exagerado a altura.

Busquei apoio na parede, definitivamente eu não estava muito à vontade com a vista proporcionada, mesmo a vidraça da janela estando fechada. A transparência mostrava o quanto eu estava nas alturas, como o transito estava lá fora nas apinhadas ruas de Nova York. Uma aglomeração de pessoas e cada uma mais apressada que a outra, a nova realidade do mundo "falta de tempo" ou lutando sempre contra o relógio.

E a pergunta que não quer calar. "Porque uma pessoa que tem tanto medo de altura, escolhe para trabalhar o último andar do edifício?"

Simples a resposta:

Sou Edward Masen, o homem que enfrenta milhares de leões famintos por dia, o homem que por onde passa faz e acontece. Sou aquele que mesmo diante de um não como resposta, afronta à situação e almeja a resposta desejada, trabalho no último andar por que constantemente enfrento meus medos, não são estas meras tolices que me levarão ao fracasso.

Mas aqui estou um homem insensível e individualista , preocupado e morrendo de medo de confessar a verdade a Isabella e com isso perdê-la para sempre.

Ao mesmo tempo em que este pensamento me ocorria, outro também se formava em minha mente acelerada que, cogitava todas as possibilidades de manter Isabella ao meu lado. Talvez ela compreendesse minha situação e meus interesses, ou melhor; com um pouco de sorte ela aceitaria me esperar até que os quatro anos de contrato se esgotassem.

_Edward! _ergui minha cabeça e encontrei a exuberância em pessoa encostada na porta. Ao ouvir aquela voz, senti meus pelos se arrepiarem, uma voz suave e marcante, insubstituível e perfeita, tão linda e sensual quanto a dona; Isabella.

_Isabella_ pronunciei cada silaba lentamente, apreciando o quanto seu nome saiu formoso e imperioso através de minha voz.

_Desculpe minha intromissão, aparecer no seu trabalho de forma tão inapropriada. Mas ansiava muito por sua presença, podemos conversar? _ Isabella disse, exibindo um sorriso forçado e uma postura rígida, tensa e angustiada.

Com passos urgentes e longos caminhei de volta a minha cadeira, sentei de forma languida e relaxada, gesticulei dois tapinhas nas minhas pernas e a convidei a se sentar no meu colo. Sem delongas ela veio ao meu encontro e quebrou a distância que existia entre nós.

_Minha linda! Não precisa se desculpas, levando em consideração os adoráveis seis meses que estamos nos relacionando, você nunca apareceu por aqui, acredito que sua visita tenha um propósito muito importante _ponderei.

Permiti que meu corpo relaxasse ainda mais, apoiei minhas costas no acento e puxei Isabella para mais perto. Como um velho hábito, trouxe uma mecha de seu cabelo e apreciei seu aroma delicioso, escovei meu nariz por toda a base do seu pescoço, instantaneamente Isabella fechou os olhos, e acendendo ainda mais a fogueira que existia entre nós, ela soltou um gemido baixinho.

_Sim, eu tenho um grande propósito, confesso que fui precipitada, poderia marcar um encontro para hoje à noite, mas minha ansiedade tem controle total nas minhas ações, você sabe _Ela completou rindo e eu me juntei a ela, lembrando tantas situações que ela metia os pés pelas mãos, e sempre justificando tal fato por sua ansiedade.

A descontração entre nós estava fluindo normalmente, ela nem parecia preocupada com o tal "propósito". Mas eu estava uma pilha de nervos, em dúvida sobre tocar no "meu assunto" , ou continuar a empurrar esta situação com a barriga, assim como tenho feito ao longo deste mês, sempre adiando contar a Isabella a minha decisão. Rapidamente decidi que poderia desfrutar mais um pouquinho da minha bela morena.

_Seja qual for o propósito eu só tenho a agradecer pela visita, estava com saudades de você, sua voz, seu cheiro adocicado, seu corpo, e tudo mais relacionado exclusivamente a você_ completei; ciente do formigamento começando a dominar meu corpo.

Impaciente ela se mexeu sobre meu colo tentando mudar sua posição, aumentando ainda mais meu desconforto, mantendo seu sexo tão próximo ao meu.

_Edward, talvez você não fique tão fel...,_ antes que ela completasse sua fala, eu levei minhas mãos até sua nuca e num único movimento colei seus lábios aos meus.

Abaixei minha mão direita até sua cintura, fazendo do espaço entre nós algo inexistente mantendo nossos corpos tão colados, quase nos tornando um só, minha mão esquerda se mantinha entre sua nuca e pescoço segurando a firmemente. Bella demorou uma fração de segundos a corresponder o beijo, meu ato impulsivo a pegou de guarda baixa. Ao se dar conta do meu desespero e o quanto eu precisava beija-la seu corpo começou a responder ao meu. Suas pernas que até um instante atrás encontravam se de lado, agora tentavam freneticamente uma melhor posição, percebendo sua intenção levantei da cadeira com ela nos braços, sentando em seguida com ela montada com uma perna de cada lado no meu colo , dando início a labaredas causadoras de um grande incêndio.

Desesperado por mais contato, levei minhas mãos as suas costas, elas pareciam ganhar vida própria. Vagueavam pelo seu corpo sem deixar nenhuma parte sem tocar, apertei sua bunda com força e ergui seu quadril pressionando novamente seu sexo ao meu, precisava de atrito. Nossas línguas brincavam com urgência, uma provocando a outra em busca de mais fulguras, como se as faíscas entre nós não fossem suficientes; eu esfregava descaradamente meu membro entre suas pernas, mesmo por cima do tecido a fricção era boa.

De repente sua língua percorria meus lábios sem pressa, Isabella parecia querer desfrutar de outra maneira, como se ela estivesse gravando na memória. Resolvi ceder ao seu desejo. Comecei fazendo leves movimentos de reconhecimento, sem nunca perder meu jeito autoritário de conquista, "minha, ela é minha" , tal pensamento espalhou um calor ardente e familiar no meu corpo, um frio na barriga que nada tinha a ver com medo e tudo isso acumulou num único lugar. Como se o volume presente já não fosse constrangedor o suficiente, não contendo meu lado primitivo, usurpei do que era meu e comecei a apertar seu pontos sensíveis fazendo ela perder o controle. Em resposta a minha investida ela arriscou uma leve mordida em minha língua, sugando sensualmente meu lábio inferior, gemendo gostoso no meu ouvido.

Precisávamos nos livrar de nossas roupas ou entraríamos em ebulição em nosso próprio fogo. O calor lá fora não trazia influência alguma ao nosso estado, a não ser pelo suor começado a se formar na nossa pele.

Sorrateiramente infiltrei minha mão por dentro de sua camisa de seda vermelha, Apertando o bico do seu seio ainda por cima do tecido liso do sutiã.

_Oh! Edward _ela tentava dizer, mas sua voz rouca falhava constantemente, entregando seu estado febril, doente de tesão.

Ouvi-la dizer meu nome de forma tão concupiscente provocou um rosnado alto saindo de minha boca. Suas mãos agarraram meus fios bronze e novamente ataquei seus lábios. Empolgada e determinada a me matar de excitação, ela desceu sua mão entre nós dois acariciando minha dura ereção e nesta altura do campeonato, com um mega volume entre as pernas, joguei a cabeça para trás grunhindo algo incoerente. Deixei o espaço livre pra ela atacar meu pescoço, as vezes beijando delicadamente outrora sugando com força. Gritei seu nome arranhando suas costas por dentro da blusa.

_Isabella você pode até me abandonar, mas nunca poderá negar o que o seu próprio corpo diz _sussurrei sobre sua pele, tentando ignorar a parte sobre ela querer me deixar.

Beijava seu seio agora nu, levando seu mamilo durinho a minha boca esfomeada, sugando fortemente sem nenhum remorso ou medo de deixar alguma marca sobre sua pele.

_ qu que e o meu corpo diz Edward?_ tentou perguntar

Suas costas arqueando, moldando ainda mais seu seio na minha boca.

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei profundamente nos seus lindos olhos castanhos, agora marrom escuro dominados pelo desejo.

_Minha,que você É TODA MINHA, seu corpo responde ao meu como um imã, acontecimento algum irá mudar isso_ Falei decidido.

Não me passou despercebido quando a razão retomou sua mente, algo na frase que eu disse trousse outra expectativa pra ela, para minha tristeza e decepção cedo demais ela saiu do meu colo abotoando os botões que eu tinha aberto com maestria. Deu a volta sobre minha mesa ficando de frente pra mim.

_Precisamos conversar Edward, eu deixei isso ir longe demais, tenho algo pra contar.

Quando foi que esse jogo virou? Eu é que tenho algo a contar. Com certeza, sua notícia não pode ser pior que a minha.

_Estou grávida _ falou rapidamente, parecia mais leve por compartilhar a situação.

Sim! Com certeza sua notícia poderia ser muito pior. Mas quem está aqui na minha frente é Isabella, eu não poderia soltar os cachorros em cima dela, assim como faço com algum empregado incompetente ou um cliente chato e tentando me fazer de otário. Encarei seu abdômen liso e pude comprovar que a gestação ainda era imperceptível.

_Fez bem em me contar logo no início_ forcei minha boca a falar a primeira coisa que passou pela mente, alguém aqui deveria ser o responsável.

_Eu fiz? _ perguntou surpresa

Um sorriso pequeno começou a se formar nos seus lábios, mas seus olhos continuavam arregalados talvez pelo medo, ou a ansiedade.

_Sim você fez bem em contar, eu não tenho em mente nenhum nome de um médico bom ou confiável, mas vou tomar a dianteira sobre isso.

_Edward eu juro por tudo que for mais sagrado, que foi inesperado, eu não planejei nada disso._ Argumentava nervosa.

Tomei uma lufada forte de ar, buscando força pra dar seu carecido apoio.

Ser pai não estava nos planos, não agora. Pra falar a verdade nunca pensei na possibilidade. Mas já que aconteceu hora de encarar os fatos.

_Isabella minha linda _ abri minha gaveta, retirei meu talão de cheque e voltei minha atenção a Bella.

_ Eu entendo que se aconteceu isso ambos somos os culpados, de alguma forma nos descuidamos, mas eu acredito quando você diz que não foi planejado. Apenas quero que entenda o seguinte.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, neste momento percebi o quanto estava segurando minha respiração, não era só a Isabella que estava nervosa. Tremendo eu preenchi o cheque com um valor que acreditava ser suficiente para ela refazer sua vida, peguei um envelope de tamanho grande e coloquei o cheque dentro.

Voltei a olhar pra ela e me senti perdido, aquela não parecia a Isabella de minutos atrás, ela parecia perdida, seus olhos que mais pareciam uma piscina densa, um oceano de tanta profundidade, agora pareciam opacos e vazios, sem qualquer significado. Ela ignorou totalmente o que minhas mãos seguravam, seus olhos procuravam algo no meu rosto, como se precisasse de uma resposta silenciosa.

Nós precisamos resolver isso, ou do contrário eu temia perde-la para sempre, precisava ser cuidadoso com as palavras.

_Veja bem, eu tenho 29 anos, e conheço mais do mundo lá fora do que você, uma linda garota com apenas 20 anos recém-completos, na melhor fase de sua vida, muitas metas a cumprir e sonhos pra idealizar. Está faltando apenas um ano para concluir sua faculdade; eu sei o quanto uma gravidez inesperada pode trazer mudanças, então eu tomo a liberdade de assumir a situação. Como disse anteriormente não conheço nenhum médico de credibilidade ou capacitado o suficiente para fazer isso sem prejudicá-la, mas juntos vamos encontrar alguém capacitado para cuidar disso.

Notei o quanto suas mãos tremiam, delicadamente ela passou a mão esquerda sobre a testa para retirar gotas de suor que ali se formavam. Tentou argumentar algo. Mas sua voz parecia falha, por diversas vezes ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas sua voz a traiu.

_eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar com isso_ ela praticamente sussurrou baixinho, mas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir.

Levantei da cadeira, estiquei minha mão até ela e lhe entreguei o envelope. Assustada com minha atitude ela arregalou os olhos agora brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ali se formavam, mas antes que ela verificasse o conteúdo, eu a interrompi.

_Por favor, não abra agora, faça isso na sua casa, quando estiver com a mente mais calma _dei alguns passos na sua direção e carinhosamente acariciei sua mão que ainda estava presa na minha._ Isabella eu sei que por hora esta pode ser uma ideia abominável, mas com o tempo você entenderá que o melhor a fazer é interromper a gravidez, ela está no início e não ocorrerão maiores danos a você.

Eu não acreditava que tinha colocado aquelas palavras pra fora, mas acredito que este caso se enquadra naquele ditado "cortar o mal pela raiz". Minha vocação é para negócios, expandir e multiplicar, mas jamais poderia concordar em colocar uma criança no mundo quando eu seria ausente e péssima influencia, sem mencionar que nunca tive vocação paterna. Seria muito injusto com Isabella; sacrifica-la com a maternidade e ser aquele que apenas contribui mensalmente com uma gorda pensão alimentícia.

_ Não precisa se preocupar, se é isso que você quer. Acabou aqui, não me verá no seu caminho _ ela soprou sem olhar na minha cara.

Eu estava pronto pra levar uma bofetada na cara, ouvir seus gritos e a ouvir chorar magoada ou decepcionada. Mas vê-la sair da minha sala com a mesma classe e postura imponente que me fez cobiça-la me deixou surpreso, ainda que ela mantivesse a cabeça baixa ,e continuava segurando firmemente o envelope- o que me deixou de boca aberta. Eu queria ter forças pra ir atrás e dizer que poderíamos enfrentar isso junto, mas minhas pernas se recusaram a obedecer qualquer comando.

Educadamente, eu estava tentando romper qualquer vinculo que viesse a atrapalhar qualquer um de nós dois, eu tinha planos de romper nosso relacionamento sem rótulos, para futuramente quando estivesse livre pudesse refazer minha vida ao seu lado, mas aqui estou estático no meio da sala, com uma enorme dor no traseiro depois de levar um civilizado pé na bunda.

_Cara, a julgar pela cara que a Isabella saiu daqui, você contou a ela que vai se casar com a Luna Gonzáles, não é? Confesso que fiquei com pena dela, mesmo com aquele jeito sofisticado e grandioso, consegui captar sua tristeza e decepção_ Eleazar entrou feito um tornado na minha sala, me tirando dos meus devaneios._ Edward eu te disse que ela não aceitaria seus termos, certamente ela entenderia que você estava propondo a ela pra ser sua amante nesses quatro anos que estivesse casado com a min..._ levantei minha mão em rendição, clamando aos céus que este lunático na minha frente parasse com tanto falatório.

_DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA UM MINUTO?OU VOU TER QUE TE EXPULSAR DO MEU ESCRITORIO? _ gritei exasperado. Eleazar pode até ser meu melhor amigo, excelente colega de trabalho, mas já estava cansativo ouvir seu sermão toda vez que o assunto era o casamento arranjado. E agora diante as íltimas novidades parece que ouvi-lo dizer algo relacionado a isso, me doía ainda mais, seria isso peso de consciência?

Caminhei de volta a minha cadeira e cai sobre ela de qualquer jeito.

O que estou fazendo da minha vida?

Será que vale a pena tanto sacrifício só pra aumentar minha empresa e ser um bilionário mundialmente falado?

_Isabella está gravida_ falei sem qualquer emoção, sentindo um nó se formar na minha garganta.

Com esta até Eleazar ficou mudo, caiu na cadeira a minha frente, arregalou os olhos e ficou me encarando.

_Isso muda tudo, é a situação perfeita pra você se livrar deste casamento, você sabe como a Luna é toda sentimental, se você contar a ela sobre a paternidade, ela vai entender e romper o contrato que vocês assinaram _Eleazar dizia aquilo de um jeito que me irritava, como se fosse meu bote salva vidas, uma solução.

Luna Gonzáles descendente de espanhóis, filha única e herdeira de um império, dona da maior empreiteira na Espanha. Mesmo vivendo no século XXI, aceitei de olhos fechados o acordo de me casar com ela e durante quatro longos anos viver a fachada de um casamento feliz e brincar de casinha. O que ela tem a ganhar com isso? Eu não sei; talvez um sonho juvenil de se vestir de noiva e toda a coisa frufru de casamentos, ou aparecer nas colunas sociais das revistas me apresentando como um troféu ao seu lado. O fato é que isso é uma tarefa muito fácil pra ela "arrumar um matrimônio", qualquer homem se sentiria orgulhoso em desposar uma bela mulher, cabelos longos e negros como a noite, enormes olhos azuis que em contraste com sua pele clara realçava ainda mais seus traços fortes, uma estrutura facial perfeita, mas ainda sim um sacrifício pra mim. Mas eu tinha muito a ganhar com isso, a fusão da empreiteira Gonzáles a Construtora Masen. São apenas quatro anos, o prazo estando cumprido nos divorciamos e sou um bilionário livre.

_quando Isabella adentrou este lugar, eu estava pensando em diversas maneiras de contar a ela sobre o casamento e propor a ela que me esperasse sem parecer um canalha querendo manter duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo, mas antes que eu falasse ela soltou a bomba.

Meu amigo me observava com sabedoria, enquanto colocava sua mão sobre o queixo.

_E o que você fez? Posso até imaginar sua cara, uma vez que você abomina crianças e toda essa parada de ser pai_ completou rindo.

Como ele conseguia rir, eu queria chorar, encher a cara no primeiro bar que aparecesse na minha frente, e não ajudava em nada quando me lembrava da feição triste que Bella tinha ao sair do meu escritório. Será que a perdi pra sempre?

_ Eu entendo que ela não poderia ficar desamparada, então presenteei ela com um cheque de dez milhões, e sugeri que fizesse um aborto_ esta última parte apenas cochichei. Ciente do que viria a seguir.

Urgentemente Eleazar se levantou e veio até mim, empurrando minha cadeira e gritando.

_SEU IDIOTA, MEU DEUS COMO ALGUÉM CONSEGUE SER TÃO BURRO?EDWARD POR ACASO VOCÊ EM TITICA NA CABEÇA?

Eu não ficaria parado sendo insultado e ouvindo meu funcionário gritar comigo. Ergui meu corpo e o empurrei de volta.

_grita mais alto, talvez o pessoal do almoxarifado ainda não tenha escutado _usei meu sarcasmo.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo o deixando mais revolto que o normal.

_O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Comprasse balões pra comemorar? Ou acendesse um charuto cubano? _Perguntei.

Eleazar balançou a cabeça em reprovação, e foi apenas categórico ao se dirigir a mim.

_"Agora eu vejo como me enganei ao seu respeito nestes dez anos de convivência , muitas pessoas se referem a você como o" EGOISTA E INDIVIDUALISTA,QUE PENSA APENAS NO PROPRIO BENEFíCIO", sabe Edward ?Muitas vezes eu te defendi, dizia que esta era apenas uma fachada. Mas me dói admitir que estas pessoas estiveram certas o tempo todo, um homem que tenta comprar uma mulher com dez milhões de dólares e em seguida manda matar seu próprio filho é muito pior do que eu poderia imaginar.

Deu-me as costas e andou até a porta, escorando na maçaneta e virando pra olhar os cacos que sobraram de um maldito Edward Masen.

_ Eu podia jurar por minha própria vida que você estava apaixonado pela Isabella, mulher nenhuma fez tão bem a você quanto ela estava fazendo. Você nos últimos seis meses era outro homem, sorria sem motivo e o mau humor era ausente. Vejo que novamente me enganei, por que um homem apaixonado jamais pediria isso à mulher amada. Na verdade se sentiria orgulhoso de saber que ela vai carregar durante nove meses o seu Filho, sangue do seu sangue.

Eu podia sentir as veias no meu rosto se agitarem e pular pra fora, antes que Eleazar fechasse a porta eu arremessei um vaso de vidro na sua direção, torcendo que o objeto quebrasse sua cara ao meio. Mais que veloz ele fechou a porta a tempo do objeto se chocar contra a madeira e espalhar diversas fagulhas sobre o chão.

Estaria eu apaixonado?

Claro que não, eu gosto da companhia de Isabella, mas isso é apenas pelo sexo maravilhoso. Nestes seis meses que partilhamos juntos, mal descobri suas preferências ou suas origens, não sei se têm irmãos, pais ou se é órfã. A não ser sua vontade de ser independente e concluir com êxito o curso de publicidade.

MERDA.

Por que este medo de nunca mais vê-la está me consumindo?

Mas o que mais ecoava na minha mente era a frase de Eleazar.

"Mas me dói admitir que estas pessoas estavam certas o tempo todo, um homem que tenta comprar uma mulher com dez milhões de dólares e em seguida manda matar seu próprio filho é muito pior do que eu poderia imaginar"

Meu Deus! Eu posso ser tudo, frio, calculista, um desgraçado miserável, mas não um assassino.

Apesar de aparentar ser um audacioso sem medidas, eu prezo pelos sentimentos de Isabella, mesmo que eu não possa oferecer um anel de diamantes com um pomposo pedido de casamento. Eu posso comprar uma casa confortável e mantê-la por lá até uma solução palpável aparecer, e se for sua vontade ter esse filho não serei eu quem vai impedir.

É isso, amanhã procurarei Isabella, nada que uma conversa mais amena não resolva.

TOC TOC

_Sr Masen ainda precisa do meu trabalho?_ Charlotte minha secretária me perguntava, mas seu olhar curioso varria a sala, parecendo preocupada com a desordem. Certamente imaginando quem seria a responsável por limpar a bagunça.

Antes de respondê-la foquei meu olhar no que sua mão segurava o maldito envelope, ela seguiu meu olhar e pareceu recordar o que ia dizer.

_Sr Masen a senhorita Swan pediu que o entregasse.

_ obrigada Charlotte! Pode ir embora, quando eu sair fecho o escritório.

Um pedaço de papel nunca pareceu mais pesado. Péssimo sinal que ela tenha devolvido, o caminho seria mais árduo do que eu poderia imaginar.

Pior que isso, foi constatar que no verso tinha algo escrito destinado a mim.

Duas frases cada uma com uma caligrafia diferente, a primeira frase continha uma mais trabalhada e legível, a segunda aparentava algo desengonçado e rabiscado, não sabia dizer se uma delas era de Isabella, sendo que eu nunca vi sua escrita.

Edward

"_você poderia se chamar assim "Energúmeno", que ainda sim isso não faria justiça a sua capacidade metal de raciocínio e lerdeza, eu descreveria você como um Iracundo, endemoniado e inerte. Alguém oco e podre perdido no espaço, filho de Jezebel, ou melhor, filho de uma rameira."_

"_Traduzindo de uma forma mais clara: nem o jumento é tão burro igual a você panaca, filho de uma égua, babaca, idiota filho de uma puta, desejo de coração que um demônio bem pausudo e cheio de tesão te pegue de quatro e faça de você sua vadia particular, deixe seu anelzinho bem esfolado e sangrado ,em seguida ele coloque sua mão bem grande no seu rabinho e encha suas feridas de sal ,se isso não for o suficiente espero que ele corte seu pinto fora com uma faca de cozinha enferrujada, pra nunca mais colocar um inocente no mundo"_

_Carinhosamente Isabella._

Instantaneamente levei minhas mãos ao meu membro o protegendo ,Isabella não perderia a classe desejando isso, ou será que ela diria isso num momento de raiva?

Sim a primeira frase era muito educada e bem escrita, provavelmente ela tinha dito no papel aquilo que sua raiva não permitiu que dissesse na minha cara.

* * *

**Não foi o Emmett um dos autores destas frases.. rsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsrrs**  
**.**  
**Pelo visto ,ninguém nunca explicou ao Edward o ditado , Quem planta vento , colhe tempestade.**  
**Reparem que Edward tem 29 anos , ou seja não é nenhum moleque,e sabe o que esta fazendo . **  
**Acredito que vcs já imaginam a escolha da Bella, não é mesmo?**  
**.**  
**Não se enganem, só por que a Bella é meiga,doce ,e educada , não quer dizer que será uma sonsa que se derrete pelos encantos do Edward.**  
**.**

**Espero os meus reviews .**


	4. Escolha feita! O futuro somente a Deus p

**BOM DIA !**

**E lá vamos nós ...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Escolha feita! O futuro somente a Deus pertence.

Cidade Rochester

Pov Bella.

_ Você vai adorar o apartamento, ele é legal, tem meu estilo é pratico, você sabe né? Homens solteiros precisam de ambientes práticos _Jacob repetia mais uma vez sua nova aquisição, meus tímpanos estavam queimando de tanto ouvi-lo falar e falar pelo telefone.

Desta vez não consegui reprimir um bocejo e provavelmente ele tenha percebido minha manifestação de sono.

_Desculpe querida, eu sei que falo demais, mas você poderia interromper-me _ completou a frase seguida de uma sonora gargalhada.

_Sem problemas Jacob, na verdade minha rotina anda cansativa e aqui na fazenda eu acabo adormecendo mais cedo, de qualquer forma foi bom falar com você e aguardo sua presença amanhã para o almoço. Acho muito bom que venha preparado, tenho convites a fazer_ falei, novamente levando a mão na boca cobrindo outro bocejo.

Jacob gargalhou ao fundo, com certeza comprovando a amiga chata que sou incapaz de manter um dialogo além de umas miseras dez palavras sem bocejar.

_ Mal posso esperar pelos convites, tem alguma gatinha no meio? Algum numero de telefone ou encontro? Pode ser uma balada ou encontro as escuras, não me importo, na verdade a ultima vez que passei fim de semana aí na fazenda do seu pai, lembro-me de ver algumas empregadas bem gostosinhas_ Jacob mal se continha em risadas ao acabar de falar.

_ AH ! Garoto vá dormir, qual é você engoliu um saco de risadas é? _sorri com o comentário_ Agora é serio Jacob, aguardo você amanhã e os convites, bom; estes só amanhã. Surpresa.

_Ok! Amanhã estarei ai sem falta, levando em consideração os 540 km da cidade de Nova York até aí, acredito que saindo umas cinco da manhã eu chego a tempo do café.

Depois de gastar mais alguns minutos tagarelando com Jacob, nos despedimos. Aproveitei meu estado sonolento e me aconcheguei mais ao travesseiro.

Repassei mentalmente nossa conversa ao telefone lembrando-me da compra do seu apartamento.

Instantaneamente pensei que adoraria chamar de meu uma casa branca com persianas azuis, que tivesse como fundo um cenário à beira mar e com algumas espreguiçadeiras para o aconchegante fim de tarde. Nas laterais da propriedade eu acrescentaria uma pincelada de verde em todas as cores e formas, desde os tons mais secos ao pistache e oliva. Muitas palmeiras, arbustos, árvores grandes e robustas contribuindo com uma sombra refrescante para usufruímos nos dias mais quentes e um pequeno pomar no fundo de quintal.

Ao andar pelo solo aladeirado e coberto por uma espeça grama verdinha, depararíamos com belos canteiros de flores rasteiras e luminosas roseiras, cada qual de cores mais vibrantes .Tudo muito rico, muitas cores e espaço, muito espaço para as crianças brincarem e quem sabe possuírem um ou dois animais de estimação.

Uma varanda enorme com cadeiras de balanço para apreciar a chegada do anoitecer, e todo seu glamour acompanhado daquele brilho prateado em contraste com as ondas do mar ao quebrarem contra as rochas.

_Querida! Podemos entrar? _ mamãe mesmo abatida, com a pele pálida, cansada e olheiras arroxeadas exibia a fisionomia linda e ancestral que fez sua vitória unanime no concurso de miss.

Com movimentos cuidadosos forcei meu corpo a levantar sobre o colchão, delicadamente arquei as costas devido ao peso extra. Agora qualquer movimento era premeditado, estou mil vezes mais cuidadosa, sempre me certificando ao trocar os passos para evitar quedas e tombos desnecessários.

_É rapidinho, estamos apenas nos certificando que nossas três crianças estão bem _papai, sorria de orelha a orelha com a proximidade do parto.

Pra mim não foi surpresa alguma, desde que descobri que esperava gêmeos, eu já imagina que seria um casal, talvez este seja meu instinto maternal cada dia mais aflorado.

Sentindo que minhas costas começavam a reclamar de dor, busquei apoio na cabeceira da cama sorri pra eles convidando a se sentarem ao meu lado.

_Mamãe por Deus, eu que deveria estar me certificando que a senhora está bem e não o contrário, como se sente? Os vômitos e enjoos sessaram? _perguntei preocupada, mamãe está na difícil luta, enfrentando as tortuosas sessões de quimioterapia. Moramos na Cidade Rochester, mas depois que mamãe começou o tratamento passamos fins de semana e alguns dias semanais aqui na fazenda para que ela se reestabeleça de forma mais saudável e na paz do campo, apenas 10 km da populosa cidade.

_Estou ótima meu bem! É claro que meu corpo está cansado, e ainda tem os malditos enjoos, mas meu interior está ótimo e exultando alegria, ainda não acredito que terei uma netinha e um garotão pra me chamar de vovó, parece até um sonho.

Papai sentou do meu lado esquerdo segurando minha mão, e com a outra livre alisando meu ventre agora enorme com seus nove meses de gestação. Mamãe se apressou a sentar do meu lado direito, fazendo o mesmo que papai; pareciam disputar minha atenção, cada qual fazia mais carinhos na minha barriga.

_Bella minha criança, você ainda não entendeu o quanto sua mãe está feliz com sua gravidez? Ainda não percebeu que tudo isso funciona como um antídoto para ela enfrentar os obstáculos que insistem em aparecer? _completou papai, eu sorri largamente ao entender onde ele queria chegar.

Coloquei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro e assim fiquei recebendo todo apoio que com certeza estava me fazendo muito bem. Apoio este; não só dos meus pais, mas de todos os amigos que aqui encontrei ao transferir minha matricula para a faculdade da Cidade e, principalmente meus irmãos gêmeos Seth e Nessie, mesmo sendo eles dois adolescentes . Foi com o apoio deles que eu consegui sair do escritório do Edward com alguma dignidade, a única vez que me permiti chorar até perder as forças, naquele dia coloquei tudo pra fora em seguida, prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais derramaria uma lágrima sequer por aquele homem.

_Aliás, não só sua mãe, mas eu também estou lisonjeado que você esteja enfrentado tudo isso com tanta sabedoria e permitindo que seus velhos possam desfrutar dessa bonança ao seu lado_ papai merecia o troféu de melhor pai do mundo.

_Bella minha filha, eu nunca vou esquecer o rostinho triste que você chegou em casa naquela tarde de Terça feira, pense o quanto foi irônico? Você chegando em casa com um teste de gravidez positivo, e no dia anterior lá estava eu no consultório médico pegando os resultados de um tumor maligno que segundo o médico poderia custar minha vida._ Mamãe nem parecia se referir a sua doença, como se existisse um motivo maior por trás de tudo isso, lá estava ela feliz em toda aquela jovialidade.

Quando descobri a gravidez, senti medo, mas ainda enxergava uma luz no fim do túnel, pensava que Edward fosse acolher a ideia e pelo menos aceitasse a criança. Em momento algum fui vê-lo pensando que ele casaria comigo por ter me engravidado, mas também confesso o quanto surpresa fiquei quando ele pediu que eu abortasse e tentou me comprar com dinheiro. Embora, eu não tenha aberto o envelope pra checar o valor, eu sabia que aquilo se tratava de algo exorbitante. Mas uma coisa eu não tinha duvida, sabia que podia contar com minha família.

_Filha pense! Você gerando vidas dentro de você e eu desfalecendo, é um mistério divino, tenho certeza que Deus mandou esses dois anjinhos pra ajudar nossa família a passar por tudo isso. Estou muito feliz que você tenha feito a escolha correta, se eu morresse hoje, partiria feliz e orgulhosa, por que consegui fazer de você uma pessoa nobre e guerreira.

Com todos os hormônios em orbita e o assunto delicado sobre minha mãe, fez meus olhos despejarem lágrimas.

_Por favor, mamãe, não diga isso novamente. Nós sabemos o quanto você é forte e o quanto vai viver para apreciar a chegada dos seus netos. Poderá assistir de camarote cada evolução no crescimento deles.

_Com certeza! Essa é minha maior motivação, sempre sonhei com o momento que Charlie e eu seriamos avós, o senhor lá em cima que me desculpe, mas ainda não é minha hora de partir, tenho muito o que fazer aqui na terra_ mamãe seria sempre mamãe, inabalável e o esteio da família.

_Boa noite querida! Boa noite bebês; sejam bonzinhos e não chutem muito a mamãe._ Papai beijou meu rosto e em seguida minha barriga, seguido por mamãe que fez o mesmo.

_Filha precisamos de nomes, não podemos ficar chamando eles só de bebês_ ponderou mamãe.

Voltei a deitar na cama e coloquei um travesseiro entre minhas pernas para melhorar a posição.

_Pensei em compartilhar os nomes amanhã quando Jacob e a Tânia estivessem presentes, mas eu estou louca pra contar então vamos lá, pensei em Enzo que significa " Um bom líder, excelente comunicador, o governante de sua casa, coração afetuoso, mas em defesa dos seus se transforma numa fera, em regra geral aquele que faz bom uso da razão"_ falei.

_Querida Enzo é lindo, e o significado me deixou emocionada, não é lindo Charlie?

_Sim Renne, um perfeito Swan "o governante de sua casa," por mim esta aprovado, e o nome da garotinha?

_ Bom pra ela eu pensei em um nome francês; Louise é a variação do nome Luiza, mas o que mais me encantou foi o significado "aquela que é lutadora e mesmo assim formosa, uma guerreira cheia de glória e brilho, ou mesmo "famosa na Guerra, personalidade forte, mas embebedada pela doçura"".

Papai aplaudiu emocionado.

_ Então eu decidi usar Louise Marie, em homenagem a vovó, e também meu sobrenome_ completei.

_Tão lindo tanto quanto ela será._ Mamãe e papai se despediram novamente, percebendo que meu sono estava chegando.

Tentava esquecer tudo que houve, mas bem no fundo da minha mente ficava recordando como eu senti desprezo e nojo pelo Edward, queria mata-lo, gritar e espernear, assim como fazia birra quando criança, mas por mais raiva que eu estivesse sentindo, eu ainda sim o agradecia por que através dele concebi meus filhos. Eu tenho buscado total equilíbrio para que o ódio não entre no meu coração, é claro que quando recordo toda a cena, eu sinto raiva,nojo e provavelmente eu vá guardar magoas pelo resto de toda minha vida. Mas a partir do momento que eu sai do edifício da Construtora Masen, Edward estava automaticamente fora da minha vida e dos meus bebês, e por nada neste mundo ele retornaria a nossas vidas.

_ Seth onde esta Nessie? Desde ontem à tarde não vejo aquela garota?_ papai perguntou ao meu primo.

Nessie e Seth não são meus irmãos legítimos, na verdade somos primos, mas depois que seus pais morreram num acidente fatal, minha mãe assumiu a guarda deles, sendo ela irmã de sua falecida mãe. Quem não sabe deste fato e vê nossa família reunida, em momento algum desconfia que eles sejam adotados, Seth é meigo, educado e intelectual. Vanessa, ou melhor, Nessie como ela gosta de ser chamada, é a figura da família, não tem travas na língua, age por impulso, no entanto tem um bom coração.

_Ela está dormindo, ontem ela se superou chegou às cinco da manhã, ou melhor, chegou hoje as cinco da manhã_ respondeu Seth rindo, por ser o dedo duro na história.

Papai bufou irritado, Nessie está testando seus limites. Noitadas e baladas, toda a rebeldia típica de sua idade.

_Com licença Jacob, sinta-se a vontade, daqui a pouco retorno. Eu vou até o quarto de Nessie desperta-la, se ela quer passar a noite na balada, não vou mais tentar impedir, mas se ela pensa que vai passar o dia todo dormindo e se prejudicando na escola ela está muito enganada _ papai parecia irritado e o conhecendo bem, imagino que acordaria ela com um balde de água fria.

Estávamos reunidos numa farta mesa de café da manhã, imagine minha alegria ao chegar à varanda de casa e encontrar meu melhor amigo, Jacob junto a minha família. Desde que me mudei de nova York pra casa dos meus pais, o único contato que mantinha com Jacob era através do telefone, ainda não o tinha visto pessoalmente.

_Bella estou ansioso quanto ao assunto que você disse ao telefone, acho que agora pode falar, certo?_ conheci Jacob numa palestra na faculdade, mas o que nos aproximou foi minha paixão por fotografia, e ele sendo o ótimo fotografo que é; só tornou as coisas mais fáceis para nossa amizade crescer cada dia mais.

_Estou aguardando a Tânia chegar, na verdade você poderia ter trazido ela com você Jacob._ acusei. Percebendo uma careta se formar em seu rosto.

Tânia foi a melhor amiga da minha mãe quando era solteira, consequentemente minha mãe convidou Tânia pra ser minha madrinha quando eu nasci. Jacob tem seus receios com ela, mas no fundo eu sei que se sente atraído, Tânia é uma cinquentona, que coloca muitas mocinhas no chinelo, já passou por cinco casamentos, e vive a vida de forma... hum .Digamos diferente das outras pessoas.

_Meu Deus Bella, aquela Tânia é sinistra, ainda não sei como ela é a fotografa mais cobiçada pelas celebridades, aquela mulher cada dia me surpreende mais com suas loucuras _Jacob completou a frase, mas encarando um ponto atrás de mim, olhei pra trás e encontrei Nessie apoiada na porta da sala com a cara amassada e bufando de ódio, certamente por ter sido acordada tão cedo.

_Perdi alguma coisa?_ perguntou papai sentando no seu lugar_ Nessie cumprimente a visita, este é Jacob amigo da Bella.

Nessie nem se importou de estar usando um pijama curtinho, revelando seu corpo magro em fase de transformação, mas certamente Jacob gostou bastante da exibição.

_Bom dia Jacob! Sabia que é falta de educação chegar assim tão cedo na casa das pessoas?_ Nessie cumprimentou de má vontade seguida por uma alfinetada.

_Bom dia senhorita! Eu fui convidado a chegar neste horário, na verdade a sem educação aqui é você. Que se senta a mesa nesses trajes_ meu amigo devolveu, acho que todos os presentes na mesa, estavam segurando o riso, ao assistir o impasse dos dois.

_Atrevido bastardo de uma figa, você diz isso por despeito, pensa que não vi você secando meu corpo com esse olhar de cachorro pidão?

Mamãe imediatamente interferiu.

_Mocinha que vocabulário é este? Modere a sua língua.

Jacob estava vermelho, eu não sabia ao certo se era vergonha por meus pais assistirem a cena, ou se estava nervoso pela discussão com Nessie.

_A atrevida aqui é você minha cara, e pra sua informação eu gosto de carne, não um monte de ossos, pra mim uma mulher precisa encher uma cama sabe? Ter curvas onde eu possa apertar.

Nossa atenção foi interrompida pela sonora gargalhada de Seth e papai. Nessie devolveu um olhar mortal a eles que se calaram na hora.

Antes que os estressadinhos voltassem à discussão, o barulho insuportável da moto de alguém que estacionava em frente à varanda roubou toda a atenção.

Estávamos todos boquiaberto, a pessoa estava no mínimo possuída, observando um pouco mais o corpo esguio e a cabeleira loira, logo identifiquei minha madrinha.

Tânia retirou o capacete e sacudiu seus cabelos tirando qualquer vestígio de poeira, estava usando uma blusa branca transparente com sutiã laranja florescente por baixo, totalmente a mostra, mas o pior era a calça preta de couro coladinha no seu corpo violão e uma calcinha fio dental da mesma cor florescente do sutiã. Agora imagine a calcinha por cima da calça extremamente colada ao corpo?

O que era aquilo?

Uma aberração da natureza? Ou uma ofensa ao mundo normal e aos profissionais da moda?

_Bella minha filha, você ainda pode voltar atrás, tem certeza que vai chamar aquela maluca pra ser madrinha da sua menina?_ papai cochichou baixinho, mas certamente alto o suficiente pra todos rirem.

_Por favor, papai, contenha-se.

Com sua postura reta e marcante, Tânia desfilou pela varanda até chegar o lugar que mamãe estava sentada. Foi no mínimo emocionante ver o abraço demorado que minha madrinha devolveu a minha mãe, eu podia sentir naquele gesto toda a sua solidariedade e apoio a minha mãe.

_Eu sempre me pergunto como você fica cada dia mais bonita minha amiga? Como se sente Renne?

_Gentileza sua Tânia. Entretanto estou em recuperação, em breve estarei pronta pra outra.

Tânia rodeou a mesa cumprimentando a todos, papai parecia abestado com as vestimentas de nossa convidada, muitas vezes percebi mamãe beliscar ele por baixo da mesa o repreendendo.

_E você minha menina? Céus, aquelas fotos que você me enviou não fazem justiça o quanto a gravidez esta lhe fazendo bem, parece mais luminosa, radiante.

Minha madrinha é a segunda referência materna que eu tenho, sempre disposta a me dar o mundo se necessário for.

_Obrigada madrinha, você também está você mesma _achei difícil achar as palavras ideais pra descrever sua aparição.

_Me diga uma coisa Tânia, esta é a nova moda lá em Nova York? Usar a peça intima por cima da calça? - se roendo de curiosidade papai se rendeu perguntando.

Uma coisa é certa, este assunto lavou todo o clima pesado instalado anteriormente entre Jacob e Nessie, no momento todos encararam Tânia em expectativas.

_Charlie na verdade a moda quem faz é a gente, não é mesmo? Mas hoje de manhã, estava verificando meu horoscopo do dia e ele foi bastante claro quando disse: "_Inove, surpreenda as pessoas ao seu redor, que tal começar com uma mudança no visual ou no seu guarda roupa? Um encontro com pessoas queridas terão poder revigorante no seu interior. Sua cor do dia é laranja_".

Nessie e Jacob não se incomodaram em ser discretos, romperam em escandalosas gargalhadas.

_Titia quer dizer que se o horóscopo disser que a senhora deve pular do precipício pra encontrar seu Eu interior, assim a senhora fará?_ Nessie perguntou em meio às risadas.

Eu já conhecia a resposta de cor e salteado, desde que me entendo por gente, sei que Tânia é assim, toda mística, voltada a coisas astrais, mas isso em momento algum interferiu no carinho que sinto por ela ou na sua essência pura, ou melhor, não tão pura já que ela vive cercada por pensamentos sujos.

_Nessie você se esquece de que já troquei suas fraldas sujas de merda; garota? Mais respeito comigo menina_ de um lado Tânia a reprendia e do outro Jacob guinchava de tanto rir, com certeza esta ultima parte sobre Nessie contribuiu para com seu súbito bom humor.

_Mas veja bem; o horóscopo não diria isso nestas palavras Nessie, seria tipo "_É hora de se arriscar, sinta as alturas. Descubra seu lado aventureiro e conheça a sensação do vento na face e toda adrenalina nas veias. Experimente pular de Bungee Jump ou saltar de aza delta_."

Parece que a turma não estava disposta a acreditar nas boas vibrações, quanto mais Tânia se explicava mais o pessoal gargalhava as suas custas.

_ Bella agora que a Tânia chegou, você pode contar qual a surpresa?_ questionou Jacob.

Com certeza! Eu estava ansiosa para partilhar as notícias, enquanto minha família e meus amigos discutiam, eu reparava o quanto esta loucura toda estava me fazendo bem, nem me lembrava de quando foi a ultima vez que sorri tanto no mesmo dia. No mesmo instante tive um vislumbre da minha mãe sorrindo alegremente, meus amigos são malucos, mas são meus amigos, meu tudo.

_Então pessoal! Eu queria reunir as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida pra dividir o momento, o primeiro convite; bom eu acho que este é irrecusável. Gostaria de convidar Jacob e Nessie para serem os padrinhos do meu filho Enzo e a Tânia e Seth da minha pequena Louise Marie, e então o que me dizem? Aceitam?

A discussão novamente teve inicio, e minha audição não definia uma só palavra, quando o silêncio sessou , a única voz que prevaleceu foi do meu pai.

_Coitado dos meus netos, um bando de loucos como padrinhos_ falou com pouco caso, mas acho que ele pensava que todo barulho encobriria sua voz.

_Isabella, saiba que se você não me convidasse para batizar essa menina , eu mesma o faria ,é claro que aceito._ Assim como Tânia todos concordaram.

O próximo convite podia esperar mais um pouco, este seria mais detalhado, mais coisas a discutir.

_Fico me perguntando Bella, como será a personalidade deles? Você é serena, calma, mas tem sua cota alta de teimosia, e o pai deles?_ eu senti um arrepio ao ouvir a pergunta de Jacob, era a primeira vez que ouvia alguém o reconhecer como pai dos bebês_ Tenho nojo só de recordar daquele cara_ Jacob me surpreendeu com este comentário, suas palavras refletiam sua raiva e parecia ter conhecido Edward.

Ignorei o comentário do meu amigo e mesmo não gostando do assunto, eu mostraria impassibilidade. Contudo mesmo assim responderia.

_Bem não há muito que dizer, sei que ele não aceita um NÃO como resposta, é determinado, lembro que ele me viu pela primeira vez em um Happy Hour, veio ao meu encontro flertando comigo, eu fui irredutível e me fiz de difícil durante alguns meses. Mas confesso que ele me venceu pelo cansaço. Durante os seis meses que convivemos não aprofundamos muito em personalidade, preferências, a não ser nossa relação na ca... _abaixei a cabeça sem graça, e evitei o olhar dos meus pais, eu não completei a frase, mas tenho certeza que eles entenderam o que eu ia dizer.

_UAU ! Na cama, Isabella?_ Tânia me perguntou com uma cara safada.

Jacob me encarava com certa afabilidade, como se pudesse me amparar ou resolver todo este dilema. Definitivamente, ele estava estranho hoje.

_Claro que não tia Tânia, também no sofá, na cômoda, na parede do corredor, talvez na mesa da cozinha_ Nessie prosseguia com a palhaçada sem olhar na minha cara.

_Humhum ! Nessie eu sei como os bebês foram parar na barriga da Bella, mas nem por isso preciso que você crie esta imagem na minha mente_ interrompeu papai.

Numa tentativa de sair deste constrangimento, decidi comunicar sobre uma nota no testamento da vovó Swan. Como se adivinhasse que num futuro distante eu fosse precisar de ajuda, Vovó Marie sabiamente deixou escrito ,que quando algo difícil me acontecesse, era a hora de me entregar a minha parte na herança. Quando retornei pra casa comunicando a gravidez aos meus pais, na semana seguinte Charlie estava me passando uma grande fortuna que agora é minha por direito. Ao longo desses meses eu passei estudando minhas possibilidades e decidi investir naquilo que mais gosto, a fotografia. Vou abrir meu próprio estúdio e pra isso conto com o apoio de Jacob e Tânia.

Contei a novidade a eles, e me surpreendeu o quanto eles se empolgaram e decidiram apoiar a causa. Só tinha algo que ainda estava segurando, eu temia pela reação do meu pai ao ouvir, mas eu não vou parar minha vida por causa do Edward.

_Bom e pra finalizar, Jacob você fica encarregado de procurar um local bem aconchegante, bem no coração de Nova York. Tânia você tem muitos anos de prática e conhece as pessoas certas nesta área, então fica sobre sua responsabilidade contratar uma equipe bem preparada. A principio nós vamos começar com algo pequeno e ver se haverá algum retorno, conforme os clientes forem aumentado, nós vamos expandindo o negócio_ completei.

Charlie estava vermelho e me encarava sério, eu sabia que a menção de futuramente eu retornar a Nova York não soava agradável aos seus ouvidos, porém eu já tinha conversado com ele desde o principio sobre isso e deixado claro que quando mamãe estivesse recuperada e os gêmeos menos dependentes de mim, eu a cabeça erguida!

_ Por mim pode ser _Jacob concordou_ Bella pensei que você fosse seguir algo relacionado à publicidade.

_ Eu tenho certeza que vou aproveitar muitas coisas que estou aprendendo na faculdade, mas meu intuito é concluir o curso superior e daqui um tempo quando as crianças nascerem, eu vou me dedicar a um curso profissional de fotografia.

Alguém bufou alto chamando a atenção de todos, mesmo sem olhar na direção, eu sabia quem o tinha feito.

_Com licença pessoal!_ papai se retirou da nossa presença, eu sabia que estava chateado com minha decisão, mas com ele eu me entendia depois.

Jacob e Seth foram dar uma volta pela fazenda, Mamãe e Nessie estavam se dirigindo a cozinha pra ajudar Meg com o almoço. Com isso ficou apenas eu e Tânia sentadas nas cadeiras de balanço.

Eu não vi a hora que comecei a desabafar, sufoquei isso por tanto tempo que mal fiquei sozinha com ela e comecei a falar.

_Estou cansada de ser tratada com um cristal fraco e frágil, papai acredita que se eu voltar pra Nova York a primeira pessoa que vou ver é o pai das crianças, eu sei que voltando pra cidade existe esta possibilidade de nos encontrarmos acidentalmente, mas a cidade é enorme, e outra eu não fiz nada de errado não tenho por que ficar me escondendo, sabe madrinha? O fardo tem sido pesado pra mim, eu não estou reclamando, longe de mim, mas eu estou cansada. Aconteceu tudo ao mesmo tempo, uma gravidez inesperada, rejeição do pai dos bebês, a doença da mamãe, numa consulta mensal descubro que vou ter gêmeos, esta luta com a faculdade, são tantas coisas. Mas uma coisa eu sei, estou muito feliz acima de tudo.

Mesmo recordando das imagens recentes do Edward, que eu vi em revistas de entretenimento. Uma se destacou; o seu casamento. Ele não parecia nada do Edward Masen seguro e autoritário, os olhos estavam apagados e tristes, cabeça baixa e aparentemente magoado. Sinceramente, eu achava isso pouco.

Sorri ao sentir Tânia me abraçar calorosamente e beijar meus cabelos, um gesto tão maternal.

_ Eu sempre te disse como lhe considero minha filha não é? _acenei que sim_ E como sua mãe postiça eu fico tão orgulhosa de ver a mulher que você se transformou, e a boa referência que você vai ser pros meus netinhos... EPA...netos não ,esquece isso, sou jovem de mais pra ser avó, credo!

Ela me encarou alguns segundos e soltou a pergunta que eu estava evitando.

_Mas falando sério Isabella, quem é o pai das crianças? Ele nunca mais lhe procurou? Minha filha eu não entendo como este burro, não se deu conta do que fez.

Todos que me cercam sabiam sobre o desejo do pai das crianças que eu interrompesse a gravidez. Mas o nome eu sempre mantive sigilo exceto por Seth e Nessie que mesmo sem conhecê-lo, me acompanharam até o escritório naquele fatídico dia. E prevalecendo a minha vontade não pretendo tão cedo contar.

_ O nome dele não vem ao caso, mas se ele se arrependeu ou me procurou, eu não estava lá pra ver. No mesmo dia que ele rejeitou os filhos, eu tomei a decisão de voltar pra Rochester, cancelei meu contrato do apartamento, proibi terminantemente o porteiro de passar qualquer informação ao meu respeito, troquei o numero do meu telefone. Nunca mais ouvi nada a seu respeito.

Antes que Tânia respondesse mamãe estava convidando a todos pra se sentarem na sala, entretanto antes que eu levantasse pra acompanha-los, senti uma mão segurar meus braços. Olhei pra cima e encontrei meu pai sorrido.

_Querida, eu preciso apenas de dois minutos da sua atenção, eu posso?

Sorri de volta ,correspondendo.

_Sempre _

Tânia percebendo a tensão de meu pai se retirou, mas não sem antes beijar minha testa e sussurrar no meu ouvido "que os astros te protejam".

Papai sentou do meu lado e então soltou tudo de uma vez.

_Bella, eu só quero que você entenda minha posição. Eu sou um homem vivido e baseado nas coisas que já vi ao longo da vida, eu tenho certeza que um dia este homem vai se dar conta do que fez. Todo homem sonha em ter uma família, e quando ele souber dos gêmeos eu temo muito por sua reação. Por isso eu quero que você me prometa que nunca mais vai deixar este sujeito se aproximar de você ou dos meus netos, você promete?

Eu estou magoada com Edward, mas não posso negar que o amo, mesmo odiando a mim mesma por isso. Uma mulher que se preze não se entrega a um homem sem nutrir algum sentimento, e se deixei ele se apossar do meu corpo intimamente, é por que eu estava romanticamente ligada a ele.

Mas eu descobri um amor ainda maior, o amor materno. A partir do momento que ele me fez escolher entre ele ou meus filhos. Ali eu sabia que ele tinha perdido a guerra. Em momento algum pensei em me livrar dos meus bebês. Quando confirmei estar grávida, eu tive a certeza que viveria exclusivamente pra criar meus filhos.

_Eu prometo papai.

O que depender de mim, Edward jamais terá contato comigo ou MEUS filhos. Ele foi o único que saiu perdendo, não me restam dúvidas. Estas crianças valem uma fortuna inimaginável, um tipo de riqueza que ele nunca vai desfrutar.

Edward Masen, agora representa uma página virada no meu passado, uma viagem cheia de ilusão e mentiras.

Sem passagem de volta.

* * *

**É isso ai, queria mostrar neste capítulo como Bella foi afetada e como seguiu sua vida, esta recebendo o apoio familiar e dos amigos. E o melhor , tem planos para o futuro .Voltar de cabeça erguida a Nova York.**  
**#Edward se casou e próximos capítulos, revelações...**  
**.**  
**Enzo e Louise trarão muitos sorrisos a vcs , eu garanto..**

**.**

**Não esperem pela Tânia que estão acostumadas a ver por ai, esta aqui é ®Original.**

.

ESPERO MEUS REVIEWS ...!  
**.**


	5. Bônus I Encomendando os bebês

_**Este capítulo explica como tudo isso aconteceu, e justificará os receios de Bella futuramente nos próximos capí ÃO , NÃO PULEM PARTES (exceto aquelas que não gostam de cenas hots ).**_

Contém Hentai.

Boa leitura e por favor, muita atenção nas notas finais.

* * *

_**Bônus I _ **__**Encomendando os bebês**__**.**_

Isabella e alguns amigos tinham como hábito reunir-se toda sexta-feira à noite para se despedir da semana que se fecha e brindar o início do descanso, um pequeno oásis aos olhos dos jovens; O FIM DE SEMANA.

Momentos como este, nunca foram extraordinários aos olhos de Edward Masen por ser raro o empresário tirar tempo ao próprio lazer ou diversão. No entanto, por consequência do trabalho, a equipe majoritária da Construtora Masen reunia-se em confraternização no mesmo Point que o grupo universitário batizou como cantinho do fechamento semanal.

Neste episódio era propício citar o ditado: _**No lugar certo, no dia certo e hora certa.**_

Seu olhar experiente e detalhista encontrou em Isabella um magnetismo e atração fatal. À primeira vista.

Bella o deslumbrava!

Entre tantas jovens bonitas e de beleza chamativa no ambiente, os olhos observadores de Masen descobriram naquela mulher um motivo especial por reclamar sua atenção. O individualista empresário não soube atribuir o motivo de seu súbito interesse. Seria o fato da mulher de cabelos cor de mogno apresentar um comportamento recatado e ao contrário das amigas, não estava se entregando de bandeja a olhos tão famintos? Ou o motivo principal seria a forma requintada e elegante desde o jeito de se vestir ao mero sorriso para descartar os flertes recebia constantemente?

Isabella estava ciente da observação minuciosa que Edward a devolvia. Este que não disfarçava o interesse sexual por ela. Parecia devorar suas pernas. O decote de sua regata preta ainda que discreto, deixava Edward com verdadeiras alucinações de como deixá-la molhadinha e pronta para abrigar seu membro rijo dentro de seu corpo pequeno e gostoso.

Contudo, Bella usava de sua precaução e cautela para admirar a beleza do homem de cabelos cor de bronze, algo tão singular, uma verdadeira peculiaridade; sem alertá-lo sobre qualquer interesse de sua parte.

_Posso pagar-lhe uma bebida?_ ao se dar conta que a moça conduzia rumo ao balcão, Edward não perdeu tempo indo atrás.

Graciosamente e com seu toque refinado, ela respondeu se mostrando nem um pouco abalada pela presença impactante do homem de lindos olhos esmeraldas.

_Não aceito, mas mesmo assim obrigada! _sorriu ao responder, mas sempre ressaltando a sua indiferença, descartou qualquer interesse sobre Edward. Pegou sua bolsa se retirando do local, mesmo a contra gosto e querendo esticar algum assunto com ele.

_Fred, eu quero pra ontem o nome, telefone, endereço e tudo relacionado aquela mulher. _ o funcionário encarava o patrão incrédulo por tanto interesse, em seu tom de voz Edward demostrava que aquela não era apenas uma investida, mas sim um desafio de conquista. _ EU A QUERO PRA MIM!

Ainda com poucos anos de experiência, apenas vintes anos de idade, Bella sabia que um homem daquele porte e com aquele olhar de presunção só recorre às mulheres como objeto de prazer.

O comportamento aparentemente frígido da garota despertou todo o ar competitivo dentro de Edward.

"_Nenhuma mulher recusa Edward Masen, ou melhor, nenhuma mulher fingiu ignorância a mim._" Pensava irritado pela falta de interesse de Bella.

Os três meses que se seguiram Edward travou uma batalha com a jovem teimosa e que a cada dia, mostrava pouca veemência que fosse pelas flores, presentes caros desde pele animal a joias valiosas que o empresário milionário lhe enviava. Até que um dia, Edward pegou seu ponto fraco presenteando-a com o clássico livro O morro dos ventos uivantes, uma tacada de sorte que ele nem sequer imaginava ser o predileto de Bella.

Depois deste acontecimento, ficou visível como Isabella era diferente das outras mulheres. Nem um pouco interesseira e muito apegada às simples e pequenas coisas. Por esta observação, ele sabia qual o caminho devia seguir para conquistá-la definitivamente.

A partir disso, Edward lhe comprara livros e algumas coletâneas especiais. Não tardando muito, a jovem Swan permitiu a presença de Masen, mas sempre com esperteza, o prendia com bons assuntos e perguntas que surpreendiam o homem com sua tamanha inteligência mesmo sendo tão jovem.

Não demorou muito e Isabella complementava as despedidas na porta do seu apartamento com selinhos castos ou beijos de pouca profundidade assim como Sherazade fez um dia, só que ao invés de prender a atenção de Edward nas histórias de Mil e uma noites, com todo seu equilíbrio e sabedoria, aos poucos Bella foi enfeitiçando Edward com seu poder de atração. A cada momento que se seguia, a moça iniciava uma sessão de beijos conforme a confiança em si mesma e seu poder de explorar todas as emoções daquele homem iam aumentando, automaticamente ela aprofundava o beijo fazendo do momento um amasso picante. A cada dia aumentava ou acrescentava algo que esquentasse o momento chegando ao ponto de fazê-lo implorar e rastejar aos seus pés por aquilo que ele mais ansiava: APOSSAR DE SEU CORPO.

Obtendo o mesmo propósito de Sherazade, que um dia conseguiu manter a mente do Rei Shariar focada apenas nela e mantê-la viva até o final da narrativa de sua história, Isabella segurou durante meses o que tinha a oferecer. Mesmo insatisfeito com tão pouco, Edward não cobrara por mais. Confessava mentalmente estar feliz que ela permitisse que fosse beijada e tocada em pontos sensíveis por ele. Masen continuava com suas investidas, estas que estavam literalmente caindo pra matar.

Surpreendendo ambos, numa tarde de sábado ela se rendeu, e a partir disso, iniciaram a exploração na vida sexual.

Masen que se considerava feito uma flor de Prímula nascendo entre as fissuras de duas pedras, um homem frio e desprovido de emoções, não fazia o tipo apaixonado por crianças. Odiava animais e pessoas carentes que viviam em situações caóticas. Seu coração ignorava e tornava-se indiferente quando ficava frente a frente com situações deste tipo.

Porém; recusava a aceitar que agora era dependente de Isabella Swan. Irritava-lhe constatar que o seu corpo respondia somente a ela, contudo o que mais lhe causava espanto e negava a si mesmo que isto era o que muitos chamam de amor, julgava ser apenas um capricho.

"_Edward Masen não ama_" _ pensava consigo mesmo .

Mas por que esta carência e necessidade de ouvir a sua voz doce e marcante? Não repreendendo sua vontade, ele pegou o telefone e discou o número que já tinha decorado.

Antes que ele falasse uma só palavra, Isabella atendeu o telefone tratando logo de dispensá-lo. Algo que o deixava profundamente irritado e se sentindo desafiado. Ela devia estar a sua disposição, mas nem sempre seguia este comportamento, Bella fazia o que tinha vontade.

_Edward, hoje eu não posso encontrá-lo. Vou sair com alguns amigos e provavelmente eu vá ao cinema, pois há muito tempo não faço isso e sinceramente está me fazendo falta este tipo de entretenimento_ com toda sua inocência Bella comentava, estava apenas fazendo uma queixa simples ao seu ver, jamais passando por sua cabeça que poderia soar como uma exigência ou cobrança por jamais terem feito qualquer programa juntos a não ser por aqueles que se resumiam sempre às quatros paredes de seu apartamento. Sempre com a mesma finalidade: SEXO.

No seu interior Edward tremeu irritado por ser recusado.

"_Por que sair com amigos se ela pode passar algumas horas se divertindo comigo_?" se questionava.

Odiava pensar que ela era carismática e outras pessoas gostavam de desfrutar da sua doce companhia, mesmo que fossem amigos. Ela era a sua conquista particular e não era seu feitio dividir ou partilhar.

_ Você é meu inferno, Isabella!_ foi tudo que conseguiu responder. Ele sabia que Bella era contida demais pra fazer qualquer tipo de cobrança ou até mesmo indireta, mas a reclamação da moça o tomou em cheio pensando se poderia se dar ao luxo de acompanhá-la até a sessão onde assistiria o filme.

"_Claro que podia, não posso permitir que vá na companhia de amigos_". – concluiu.

Qualquer pessoa que ouvisse os pensamentos do empresário acreditaria que o ciúme estava corroendo-o por dento ao imaginar sua acompanhante junto de outros que não era ele. No entanto, Edward não fazia o tipo ciumento possessivo, ainda mais se tratando de Isabella, uma paquera que lhe custou caro e meses de suor árduo até conhecer minimante cada célula do seu corpo. Dizia a si mesmo que só queria desfrutar dela o quanto conseguisse. Depois disso, procuraria por outra com melhores atributos.

Sem dar tempo dela negar ou não em aceitar a proposta, ele ordenou.

_ Espere-me na portaria do seu prédio, em alguns minutos passo aí pra te pegar e vamos NÓS DOIS ao cinema _antes que Isabella pensasse que o homem queria um tempinho de qualidade com ela ou estava sendo romântico, Edward preocupado com a conclusão que a moça chegaria, se explicou secamente como se isso fosse a única razão. _Estou cansado e preciso de alguns minutos relaxando o meu corpo e minha mente.

Em poucos minutos ele estava estacionando em frente ao prédio de Isabella, que o aguardava com aquela feição amistosa e calma que nunca se exaltava, mesmo que aparentemente.

Foi de repente.

Edward nem sequer teve chance de parar para pensar. Assim que a jovem entrou no seu carro, ele se aproximou rapidamente enfiando seus dedos nos cabelos da moça puxando-a para si, tomando seus lábios num beijo urgente e cheio de paixão. Mesmo que tenha sido pega de surpresa pela reivindicação de sua boca, Isabella apertou-se fortemente a ele e absorvia de seus lábios com frenesi.

Sentiram com fervor a maneira que suas línguas se entrelaçaram facilmente, quão fosse uma só, como se tivessem sido feitas para estarem juntas. Um arrepio percorria o corpo de Edward, o que deixava aquele beijo mais e mais gostoso. O corpo de ambos já não tinha qualquer noção do certo ou do errado. A força exercida enquanto a apertava cada vez mais e se esfregavam. Seus pulmões imploraram por ar, então Bella se separou de Edward devagar, ainda depositando selinhos demorados em seus lábios. Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos e deixou um sorriso brincar nos lábios enquanto dizia.

_Nossa! Que recepção _exclamou surpresa pela receptividade.

O caminho até o shopping foi feito em silêncio, porém o ar em si pairava em sexo e o tesão reprimido que sentiam, um ansioso pelo corpo do outro. Edward não era o único dependente, Isabella estava se enquadrando no caso viciada em sexo, especificamente sexo com Edward.

Chegando ao local que rumavam, Bella pela primeira vez tomou a dianteira e diante opções tão ruins como filmes, optou por um que imaginava ter poucos telespectadores e ainda sim ela poderia desfrutar da companhia de seu homem. Mesmo com um relacionamentos sem rótulos, Bella já começava a perceber indícios de seu sentimento por Masen, apesar de não saber quase nada sobre ele, assim como ele não sabia quase nada ao seu respeito. Ela podia notar que seu coração galopava no peito a ouvir aquela voz majestosa e grave.

_ Não acho que esse filme valha a pena _Edward queixava-se impaciente ao sentar numa das poltronas mais no fundo do local, inconsciente das boas, ou melhor dizendo, das más intenções de Bella.

Assim que as campanhas publicitárias acabaram e as luzes do local foram apagadas, Bella sentiu a ânsia pelo momento. O frio na barriga fazia-se presente

quase lhe causando uma úlcera de tanta ansiedade misturada à excitação que alastrava.

Era perceptível como Edward estava entediado e aflito por sair dali, mas antes mesmo que este pensamento fosse concluído, ele sentiu a mão de Isabella no seu ponto fraco, que antes dormia, mas perante seu singelo toque começava a despertar. De repente, uma sala vazia e todo aquele escurinho do cinema nunca pareceu tão tentador.

"_EU ADORO CINEMA"._ Edward pensava se sentindo realizado e suas preces ouvidas.

_Bella o que você esta fazendo?_ como contragolpe ela sorriu, acariciando sua ereção através do tecido. Ela desabotoou a calça, libertou seu pênis duro de seus confins. Edward gemia, enquanto ela o acariciava e tocava sua abertura através do dedo polegar.

_ Gosta disso, Edward?_ este estava extasiado demais para responder ou apenas fazer um aceno com a cabeça_ Se não responder paro por aqui, Edward.

Sem forças para protestar ele tombou a cabeça no assento e fungou alto entre lamúrias.

_ Oh merda Isabella! Continue.

Não seria a primeira vez que Bella fazia isso, entretanto todas as outras vezes eram no silêncio de seu quarto e no sigilo de todas as janelas e portas fechadas, longe de olhares curiosos. Antes que o pequeno show começasse, a morena de cabelos castanhos, vasculhou o local com um olhar reparando se tinha curiosos os observando. Por fim, concluiu estarem seguros no fim da fila .

A timidez nesta altura estava a quilômetros de distância. Isabella se aproximou com expectativas ao ver o efeito de seu toque sobre o membro agora ereto de Edward. Lambeu toda a glande com maestria, intercalando movimentos lentos quase parando, fazendo as lamúrias do homem uma constante para logo em seguida atingir outro nível de velocidade. Enquanto uma mão pegava aquele cacete melado de excitação, outra foi para suas bolas dando a devida atenção no lugar que reclamava pelo inchaço e pressa em se aliviar. Edward ergueu a cabeça em sua direção assistindo a cena que valia mil vezes mais que a porcaria do filme

em exibição. Suas mãos trêmulas foram direto à testa limpando gotas de suor que ali se formavam, para em seguida conduzi-las aos cabelos da Swan fechando seus olhos para a sensação alucinante que parecia sem fim.

O efeito sonoro saído através dos alto-falantes abafavam os gemidos que saíam sem restrição da boca do empresário. Bella desconhecia este seu lado aventureira e desavergonhada. Começou lentamente a abocanhar mais do talo em suas mãos, sempre imaginando como o sabor deste homem era insubstituível, pois nunca em sua vida tinha feito isso em outro que não fosse Edward. Antes ao imaginar a cena a moça achava isso nojento, mas agora diante de um pênis tão lindo, aparência rosado e aspecto limpo com alguns pelinhos loiro acobreado chegou à conclusão que passaria a vida toda chupando este aperitivo melhor que qualquer picolé. Os tremores no corpo de Edward conforme Bella ministrava suas mãos e boca, foram ainda mais intensos ao sentir quão perto de sua garganta Bella conduziu sem membro com um aperto não tão forte e nem tão leve de suas mãos delicadas causadoras de danos infernais.

_Caralho, puta que pariu _ expressões de baixo calão dominam a mente suja de Edward.

"_Adoro quando ele diz isso, essa voz rouca e descompassada, está tão ansioso quanto eu para partimos aos finalmente_". Bella pensava deslumbrada pelo efeito viciante do homem.

Parecendo uma criança com seu brinquedo favorito, a mulher fazia movimentos de entra e sai, ora o retirava assoprando forte lançando golfadas de ar quente no pau molhado de saliva, para em seguida lambê-lo por inteiro, ora encarava Edward com um ar sapeca e ao mesmo tempo inocente devolvendo novamente o pau por inteiro à sua boca ardente, sugando-o até à base percebendo como o pênis crescia e engrossava em puro agrado. Nunca se esquecendo de sorver a cabeça que começava a reacender de brilho, um líquido esbranquiçado quase pastoso que seu membro enviava. Masen há muito não tinha controle de seu próprio pau, odiava a ideia de gozar na boca da Swan, mas desta vez nem mesmo movimentos leves o afastaram dela para que não o fizesse.

Tarde demais ele sentia o alívio se escorrer em jatos fortes e Bella o sugando com avidez. Tudo na vida tem uma primeira vez. Bella não considerava a possibilidade de se alimentar com os fluidos de um homem, porém toda experiência é valida e hoje estava decidida a não reprimir este feito. Engoliu cada gota de porra que foi enviada direto à sua garganta, o gosto não era doce ou o melhor do mel, como muitas dizem, mas devido ao deleite de oferecer prazer a Edward, ela se sentiu realizada com a façanha.

Aos poucos a Bella ergueu a cabeça encarando ao seu redor, constatando que as pessoas ali presentes ou saíram por falta de vontade assistindo o longa metragem ou envergonhados pelo que acontecia no fundo da sala. Com este pensamento, suas bochechas coraram envergonhada pelo que havia feito e se rendido à curiosidade de provar um homem sob olhar público.

_Não se preocupe. Ninguém percebeu nada. A falta de claridade contribuiu a nosso favor_ Edward disse malicioso, pensando em mil e uma maneiras de recompensá-la pelo momento maravilhoso concedido.

Com seus vinte e nove anos de idade, Edward é um amante e tanto quando se trata de sexo, no geral pode ser um sujeito egoísta, mas quando se trata de prazer ele procura sempre satisfazer as mulheres que passam por sua cama. Sua longa experiência no assunto sabe como é difícil uma mulher ter um orgasmo sem que seja devidamente provocada. A dama, muito mais do que o homem, necessita de preliminares para atingir o seu ápice. Justamente por isso, Masen dedicava toda uma desenvoltura caprichada pra aumentar a excitação de sua parceira.

_ Folgo em saber que passamos despercebidos, já que não estamos interessados em assistir podemos nos retirar, não temos mais nada a fazer aqui_ ela começava a se erguer sendo impedida pelos braços fortes de Edward que a puxou no ímpeto.

_Quem disse que acabou? Está apenas começando, delícia_ ao cair sentada no assento, Bella não se intimidou ou se fez de rogada, já que estava no inferno por que não abraçar o capeta?

Edward sorriu aprovando o vestuário dela. Um vestidinho curto com tecido leve e frente única, este poderia ser um grande aliado. Olhando em seus olhos o

homem deslizou uma mão pelo seu pescoço alternando entre dedos e carícias, aconchegou sua cabeça próxima à orelha dela tomando-a em sua boca, lambendo e sugando seu lóbulo. Bella fechou os olhos antecipando o que vinha a seguir, a mão enorme e com dedos longos apossaram do seu seio esquerdo e com um movimento, a princípio inocente, feito à leveza de uma pluma começou a massageá-lo.

Como um bom conhecedor daquele corpo e cada ponto sensível, Edward infiltrou sua mão por dentro do tecido tocando assim a pele descoberta revelando a dureza sórdida dos seus peitos, que imploravam serem acariciados, sempre reparando se suas ministrações estavam a deixando confortável e atingindo o seu objetivo de excitá-la. O homem de cabelos acobreados se sentiu honrado ao perceber as alterações no sistema nervoso de Bella que enviava reações frequentes pelo calor que lhe dominava. Suas bochechas aumentaram o rubor mostrando seu contentamento, assim como, desajeito pelo que estava recebendo e o risco de serem surpreendido. As pupilas dilatadas denunciavam seu grau de animação assim como a respiração mais rápida e profunda que fazia seu peito subir e descer.

A posição não estava contribuindo com o clima. Edward se afastou de Bella, e em seguida, buscando apoio no degrau ficando assim na altura dos seus seios, de joelhos no chão, ele olhou-a com um misto de admiração e prazer. A luz e a claridade no telão refletiam na pele alva da moça que se arrepiava ao receber seu toque torcendo, girando e provocando o seu mamilo enquanto sua boca se alimentava sobre o outro. As reações do corpo dela o deixavam cada vez mais orgulhoso. A forma como os mamilos endurecidos aumentavam sensivelmente de tamanho pela excitação enviada e o calor da boca de Edward que sugava com volúpia, pensar desta forma fazia-o querer se enterrar fundo dentro dela. Evitava imaginar como seu centro estava molhado para recebê-lo.

Bella não estava diferente, agarrou as laterais do assento protestando o calor insuportável que se acumulava entre as pernas, fazendo-o lançar-lhe um olhar luxuriante por deixá-la neste ponto. Insatisfeita apenas com esta preliminar, Bella juntou suas pernas com força a fim de aquietar a formigação e desconforto na sua intimidade.

A mulher sentiu uma das mãos de Edward descendo seu vestido. Com isso arranhando os dedos sobre sua pele, os rastros de seu toque queimavam feito brasa por onde passavam.

"_Bella precisa do meu toque mais profundo_". Edward pensava ao notar como o corpo dela estava aflito por atrito. Ao chegar sua mão no lugar que era pra encontrar o tecido da calcinha o homem paralisou com a pele desprotegida pela ausência da lingerie e totalmente encharcada.

_Como ousa sair desta maneira? Com um vestido tão curto e sem calcinha?_ perguntou impaciente e sem esperar pela resposta trepou-lhe a mão em direção ao seu sexo. Bella gemeu feliz pelo contato enquanto ele sussurrava:

_ Vou te enlouquecer. Prepare-se.

Desprovido de pouca claridade no ambiente, com a mão livre, Edward deslizava sobre a sua coxa, movendo um pouco para atingir o seu centro nervoso, tateou com profissionalismo a pele lisinha pela falta de pelos, e mesmo sem olhá-la, ele sabia e sentia como era notável o inchaço dos grandes lábios. Graças à intensificação do fluxo sanguíneo a região da vulva estava aumentando visivelmente de tamanho. Movida apenas por sentir o toque de suas mãos e carícias ainda suaves, Bella abriu-se um pouco mais para ele que recebeu o gesto corporal da moça como incentivo acariciando seu clitóris com sofreguidão, logo depois enterrando dois dedos que friccionaram a sua fenda quente e úmida.

_ Edward não me torture _Bella lamentava com a voz rouca e falha.

Conforme ela gemia, Edward continuava penetrando-a com os dois dedos mexendo-os, em seguida entrando e saindo. Pra aumentar a queimação e a dor pulsante não só em Bella, ele colocou sua boca no pescoço e ombros dela sugando fervorosamente, percebendo a moça ofegar tentando pressionar seus quadris contra ele, fazendo-o urrar de delírio. Ela estava próxima ao seu alivio. Masen podia sentir seu corpo convulsionar e os olhos virarem. Mais algumas investidas e Bella estava escorrendo entre seus hábeis e prestímanos dedos.

"_Abençoados dedos mágicos_". Bella pensava em meio ao êxtase.

_ Não existe sabor igual_ ele disse sensualmente ao chupar seus dedos melados.

Embora Bella tenha atingido seu próprio alivio, Masen se ergueu com dificuldades do chão devido à dor nas suas bolas. "_Impossível_", ele pensou. Como se não tivesse gozado horrores há poucos minutos, sentou no lugar que estava antes sendo agraciado por uma Isabella ousada, que sem sua permissão sentou sobre seu colo latejante e o prensou contra a poltrona roçando sobre seu pau .

Um beijo sedento e selvagem teve início. Edward não demorou muito e correspondia à altura com movimentos rápidos. Sua língua dispensava qualquer tipo de gentileza, e embriagada de desejo Bella seguia a rigor seus movimentos, às vezes mordia, chupava seus lábios sentindo neles o seu próprio gosto. Sem forças pra negar as vontades de seu corpo Edward arriou suas calças juntamente com sua cueca, liberando seu pênis, ansioso por matar a fome que o consumia. Bella, extasiada pela empolgação do homem pegou seu cacete rijo entre suas mãos, e sem pensar duas vezes o posicionou em sua entrada brilhante pelo excesso de lubrificante.

O casal estava absorto demais no momento para notarem a falha cometida, Edward jamais fez sexo desprotegido com outra mulher, no entanto com Bella esta racionalidade costumava falhar e pela segunda vez o casal estava transando sem preservativo, e Bella amontoada no seu comodismo por não ter começado seu controle de natalidade.

Enquanto seu mastro bem dotado fazia seu caminho feliz, Bella choramingava baixinho sentindo ser invadida lentamente.

– Tão apertada... Eu amo isso... – sussurrou.

Com gestos um pouco mais rudes, Edward pressionou ainda mais contra ela. Quando sentia que estava quase próximo de se enterrar por inteiro, ele se retirava no intuito de deixá-la louca; levá-la ao limite. Estava se sentindo o verdadeiro deus do sexo, não seria diferente na companhia de Isabella a deusa da excitação.

_Por que faz isso, Edward? Dê-me o que desejo _reclamou entre arquejadas.

Provocando-a, ele travou os movimentos ficando assim estático. Começou a saborear seus seios fingindo inocência e com a ponta da língua ele definia cada mamilo.

_E o que você precisa, Isabella? _perguntou com um sorriso sacana.

Antes de responder, Swan começou a movimentar os quadris por conta própria, nem mesmo Masen com seu senso de provocação resistiu ao banquete oferecido.

– Mova-se... mova-se forte. – sorriu mordendo seu queixo.

Os movimentos bruscos de suas estocadas já não eram abafadas pelo som dos alto-falantes. Há alguns minutos o filme tinha acabado e a qualquer momento a sala seria invadida pelo lanterninha cumprindo sua função, verificando se todos tinham saído. No entanto, o par não pensava nisso, estavam mais preocupados em intensificar cada vez mais as ritmadas, respiram em sintonia para aumentarem a expectativa e prolongar o prazer, adiando o momento do orgasmo.

Os nervos do seu órgão em contato com as paredes úmidas e palpitantes da vagina de Bella faziam-no suar de prazer de cada vez que se impulsionava para entrar mais e mais. Bella vidrou o seu olhar no de Edward, que agressivamente lhe acariciava o corpo com a loucura da paixão e magnetismo. A cada vez que entrava nela, a mesma soltava um gemido intenso e vibrante que o excitava ainda mais a continuar.

Ambos tinham a sensação de que iam voar a qualquer momento.

A intimidade dela molhada e vermelha de tanta fricção; o clitóris inchado prestes a explodir de prazer e a sua entrada a palpitar, assim como o inchaço de seu pênis, anunciavam o orgasmo próximo. Edward respirou fundo para não perder a cabeça e machucá-la sem querer. Por outro lado, Bella queria mordê-lo a ponto de arrancar pedaços. Não podendo fazer isso, colocou suas mãos por dentro da camisa arranhando suas costas largas.

_Bella, estou chegando lá. Vem comigo.

Edward teve seu momento de delírio primeiro, mas como bom parceiro continuou a estocar até sentir os dedos dos pés de sua parceira se enrolarem pelo orgasmo atingido.

_ Se eu morresse agora, partiria feliz _ Bella exclamou quase inaudível pela falta de ar.

Ainda dentro de Isabella, Edward beijou sua testa. Recusava-se a sair do seu lar feliz, o calor de sua gruta funcionava como fonte de vida, ou melhor a motivação do seu viver. E ainda sim não admitia estar amando Isabella. Momentos como este reafirmavam que o que havia entre os dois era apenas carnal e nada mais.

"_Química. Nunca encontrei uma parceira tão completa na cama_" _ justificou mentalmente a sua necessidade em Bella.

_Não diga isso Isabella, se você partir eu não terei mais visitas como esta ao paraíso. Sua intimidade é viciante e meu pau se recusa à outra que não seja a tua.

O momento estava tocante, mas o casal deveria usar todo seu poder de atuação a seguir, com a lanterna apontada e uma luz forte direto em suas faces.

_ POMBINHOS ASSANHADOS O FILME JÁ ACABOU _o guardinha gritava, tocado por seu bom humor ao flagrar o casal entrelaçado no melhor dos prazeres.

Mais que depressa ambos se separaram. Bella ajustando seu vestido e o cabelo amassado, e Edward afivelando seu cinto segurando suas calças. Em menos de cinco minutos estavam apresentáveis e com semblante felizes pela brincadeira a pouco.

* * *

**Nem sempre conseguimos transmitir em palavras aquilo que queremos, enfim não sei se notaram mas eu queria passar pra vcs o qual sem sentimentos isso foi, nada romântico SOMENTE SEXO, apenas Edward sendo um saco de merda, em compensação Bella já desconfia como nutri sentimentos por ele.**  
**.**  
**Meu recado agora é com as leitoras fantasmas , eu só tenho visto o numero de leitoras crescer e crescer, no entanto vcs não estou comentando.**  
**Por tanto, peço que mostrem a autora que vcs estão aqui, deixem um OI, OLÁ , ...**  
**.**  
**e VCS QUERIDAS E PARTICIPATIVAS LEITORA ,obrigada pelo apoio e conto com vcs.**  
**Para incentivar vcs comentarem , próximo capítulo terá ENCONTRO, sei que estão ansiosas por isso.**  
**.**

**Para aquelas que ainda tem dúvidas , história BEWARD.**  
**.**

**Como notaram , postei dois capítulos seguidos...por tanto espero pelos meus adorados reviews e na próxima atualizo mais 2 cap.**

**.**

**bjosssssss e até breve.**


	6. Convivendo com decisões passadas

**Muita atenção com a introdução, ok?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**Convivendo com decisões passadas.**_

**POV EDWARD**

Estava eu parado na imensa sala da família Cullen, ou melhor, a minha família. Lugar onde habita meu pai Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa a minha madrasta Esme, e claro minha irmã Rosalie juntamente com seu marido Emmett.

Quanto tempo eu não aparecia por aqui. Corri meu olhar pelo lugar me dando conta o quanto existia de tonalidades neutras e sóbrias, mais aproximadamente os tons de bege e marrom aparentemente os grandes aliados da decoração. Interessante como essas cores quando sozinhas aparentam monotonia. Mas pra uma boa decoradora e detalhista feito Esme, a atmosfera parecia no mínimo requintada. Nas paredes laterais rumo à varanda foram acrescentadas algumas pitadas de tons marcantes, como amarelo e laranja formando um degrade. Tons com brilho metálico, próximos do dourado, estavam presentes nos pequenos detalhes como o hall de entrada da casa. Se o intuito de Esme nessas combinações fosse ajudar a espantar a frieza e esquentar a alma, eu admito; "ela conseguiu".

Mas bastou meu olhar se voltar para o grande aparador com a madeira cintilando de tanto brilho após ser lustrado; carregado com três fotografias, senti todo o fervor e bom gosto do local se esvair.

Ao longo dos anos aprendi que "nem sempre se julga um livro pela capa", muito sábio este ditado. Eu entrei em transe ao cair meu olhar na foto do meio. A imagem do meu casamento com Luna.

Quando aceitei me casar com Luna eu acreditava que seria fácil encarnar o papel de marido apaixonado e atuar a farsa do casal feliz, mas em momento algum questionei os reais pretextos que incentivavam a jovem a se casar comigo sem qualquer laço sentimental além do seu interesse de expandir os negócios através da minha construtora.

Luna foi um árduo aprendizado, decepcionante, enervante, mas, no entanto lucrativo.

Os primeiros meses como casados revelavam o que seria pela frente, uma mulher de vinte e nove anos desesperada pela maternidade, o que era de se esperar. Luna sempre se emocionava com assuntos sobre crianças e seus olhos brilhavam quando avistava alguma mulher exibindo sua forma corporal arredondada. O assunto era delicado aos meus ouvidos, FILHO, ela queria ter uma família. E era aí que entrava minha participação, boa aparência, saudável e um empresário bem conceituado. Sendo ela filha de um casal tradicionalista que não concebia a ideia da filha passar por uma inseminação artificial ou qualquer outro método que chegasse ao mesmo propósito, ter um filho e ainda estivesse solteira. Então se casar comigo parecia o passaporte para o seu sonho.

E para mim, o passaporte para os meus piores pesadelos.

Confesso qual surpreso fiquei com esta revelação, jamais imaginei que seu maior interesse neste casamento, seria ter um filho COMIGO.

Eu teria um grande acréscimo na minha conta bancaria, e em troca Luna queria uma família, não me parecia agradável, no entanto era tentador. Um contrato com uma união de quatro anos, intolerável infidelidade de ambos os lados foi assinado. Caso contrário e provado que um de nós foi infiel, a parte afetada receberia uma quantia maior na separação.

Pensar no assunto "filho" automaticamente as lembranças viam a minha mente, embriagando ainda mais meu coração destroçado. Isabella.

Vários pensamentos me dominavam.

Onde ela está?

Será que seguiu a diante com a gravidez?

Refez sua vida ao lado de um homem que lhe soube dar o devido valor?

Aquela voz amarga e cheia de ressentimentos sempre me atormentava.

"_Não deveria se preocupar com ela, sendo que ela atendeu seu pedido e desfez qualquer laço que mantivesse você ligado a ela. Disposta a cumprir sua promessa; Isabella saiu do seu caminho. Mudou-se para outro país foi atrás dos seus sonhos e refazer a sua vida, faça você o mesmo e pare de atormentar_".

Esta frase vivia ecoando na minha mente, "**ela atendeu seu pedido e desfez qualquer laço que mantivesse você ligado a ela**". Por que parecia certo eu ter feito aquele pedido estupido pra ela matar meu filho, e tão errado ela ter acatado minha vontade? Se o nosso bebê tivesse nascido, hoje estaria com quase quatro aninhos .

Eu sempre soube do meu egoísmo e o foco apenas em mim mesmo, mas recordar esse acontecimento me destruía aos poucos. Às vezes eu sentia uma chama acesa como se sentisse outra vida irradiando por aí e imediatamente recordava da criança, nessas horas eu me questionava. Será mesmo que ela teve coragem?

Dia após dia eu fazia estes questionamentos. Todas as noites eu tinha pesadelos com a pequena criança me chamando de monstro e me acusando de assassino.

Meu casamento falso cada dia mais beirava o fiasco. O único aperitivo que ainda aliviava minha situação era o sexo. O que não demorou muito e passou a ter um sabor amargo, descobri que o sexo sem sentimentos, era vazio e nunca atingia o alivio esperado. A entrega de nossos corpos acabava se resumindo apenas numa gozada, com apenas aquele intuito. Engravidar minha parceira.

Isso me parecia tão injusto, numa atitude impensada rejeitei um filho que foi concebido através do amor (digo da minha parte), mesmo que naquela época eu acreditasse ser apenas desejo carnal e obedecendo a termos de um casamento fake eu deveria ter um filho de negócios com fins lucrativos sem sentimento de amor ou até mesmo companheirismo, apenas atuando minha parte no acordo. Naquela época não sei se Isabella correspondia meu amor, e SE correspondia eu consegui destruir este sentimento com minha rejeição.

Foi com muito pesar que descobri o quanto amava Isabella, precisei fazer uma grande burrada pra perdê-la e presenciar no meu viver o quanto sua presença me fazia bem. O sorriso da Luna nunca me pareceu tão largo quando o dela, a expressão corporal e o jeito de se entregar por inteiro da minha Bella, só provava que eu tinha cometido um erro e feito à escolha errada. Mulher nenhuma, substituiria seus encantos.

Contrariando minha perspectiva de vida a minha rotina se resumia em cobranças. Eu um grande empresário, admirado por manter negócios a punhos de ferro, que nunca se limitava a pressão e cobranças dos clientes, agora vivia um martírio ao chegar à minha residência. Ao invés de chegar a casa e encontrar uma esposa companheira e amiga, disposta á ouvir meu dia, eu encontrava uma fêmea no seu período fértil esperando seu macho pra copular.

Não estou reclamando do sexo, mas todo clima sensual se esvaia quando os termômetros, incensos e simpatias entravam em cena pra ajudar na concepção. Estávamos num estagio que Luna estava desesperada por tentar, tentar e não conseguir.

Exames foram feitos e comprovou o quanto Luna e eu éramos saudáveis e capacitados a conceber uma criança. Parecia até um capricho da natureza, como se o destino estivesse me castigando. Nossas relações sexuais eram constantes, mais e mais simpatias estavam incluídas na nossa usualidade, mas nada dela engravidar.

Numa noite de sexta-feira eu resolvi afogar as magoas e deixar a bebida lavar minha alma. Na madrugada cheguei a casa e cansado de viver o mesmo martírio, sofrer sempre o mesmo calvário e encontrar sempre as mesmas falas da minha esposa. Movido pelo álcool despejei toda minha ira em Luna, contei sobre Isabella e desabafei o quanto me sentia culpado por pedi-la pra abortar. Confessei que no dia seguinte procurei por ela disposto a tentar a experiência se assim ela quisesse, mas tudo que encontrei foi seu apartamento vazio, seu celular fora desativado e a única coisa relacionada a ela que encontrei, já que não sabia muito nada a seu respeito, foi um amigo da faculdade.

Após este desabafo, além de viver sobre pressão, passei a ser julgado e condenado todos os dias. Luna me acusava pela sua desgraça, dizia que Deus estava castigando ela pelas minhas atitudes passadas.

Seis meses depois desta confissão que fiz quando bêbado; Luna revelou estar gravida. A notícia pelo menos trouxe algum alivio, já que ela vivia somente em prol do filho e acabava me deixando de lado.

Acompanhando as mudanças no seu corpo e o crescimento da criança eu estava menos triste e percebi que talvez pudesse ser um bom pai. Eu imaginava Isabella, e sempre me acabrunhava pensando que eu adoraria vê-la assim por minha causa, aquele jeito que pra muitos podia ser machismo e primitivo mas agora eu tinha certeza que estaria orgulhoso.

No quinto mês descobrimos que seria uma menina. Entusiasmado eu sugeri que se chamasse Louise, ao pronunciar este nome eu sentia todo seu poder e a imponência que consequentemente minha filha herdaria. Mais uma vez isso foi motivo de briga, Luna não aceitou queria um nome de origem espanhola em homenagem a seus decentes, sugeriu Anita. Disposto a não abrir mão dos meus direitos paternos, insisti até que ela cedeu, sendo assim Anita Louise.

A gravidez foi turbulenta e testou todos os meus limites, uma esposa manhosa e muito mimada. Seus pais a esta altura moravam na nossa casa pra aumentar minha desgraça. Mas foi graças à companhia de meus sogros que Luna foi levada as pressas para o hospital dando inicio a um parto prematuro, ocasionado por sua pressão alta. Eclampsia.

Anita Louise nasceu com baixo peso e com a situação critica devido à baixa defesa de seu organismo, imediatamente foi transferida pra uma incubadora e recebendo o que a de melhor e mais avançado na medicina. Eu estava um caco, não sabia que podia doer tanto ver um filho neste estado. Ela era tão pequena e frágil, cabia na palma da minha mão. E novamente as lembranças me atormentavam e me fazia sentir nojo de mim mesmo, um monstro que manda acabar com seu próprio filho ainda em desenvolvimento na barriga da mãe. Era muito fácil imaginar o quanto Isabella se decepcionou com meu comportamento, eu mesmo estava irado com aquela atitude.

Luna teve uma recuperação fantástica, mas se recusava a me receber. Acrescentou mais uma acusação em sua lista, passou a me culpar pelo nascimento antecipado da filha. Até que numa manhã de domingo, os médicos anunciaram a morte da menina.

E foi a partir deste fato que passei a me culpar ainda mais , com certeza o destino estava me castigando, e infelizmente Deus mostra essas verdades através de inocentes. Chorei muitos dias seguidos, e durante semanas eu imaginava formas de sobreviver a mais uma tragédia na minha vida .

Parecendo proposital, Luna escolheu o domingo, mesmo dia semanal da morte de Anita pra me dispensar de sua vida, um ano antes de romper o contrato que assinamos antes do casamento. Não sem antes me confidenciar que Anita não era minha filha, era o fruto de um amor verdadeiro com um homem de verdade. Alguém com quem ela preferia viver seus dias e não com um homem condenado ao fracasso e carregado de amargura, sim este era eu. Eu estava sendo traído a alguns meses .Luna me confidenciou.

Fui humilhado, dispensado e me sentia um lixo. Definitivamente o acaso conspirava contra mim, , desolado com a morte da minha "suposta filha", e foi nesse momento que minha ficha caiu. Imagens começavam a se formar como slides em minha mente. Eu Estava arrasado com a perda de Anita que, nem se quer tinha meu sangue. Como fui imprudente de desejar a morte do meu próprio filho? Sangue do meu sangue.

Teria de aprender a conviver com este crime, certamente a culpa será minha acompanhante até a morte.

_ Pensando longe filho? Imagino quantas lembranças esta foto trás a você, mesmo que evite o assunto, é perceptível o quanto este casamento lhe deixou marcas e destruiu sua vida _ concluiu meu pai, percebendo o quanto a foto no aparador me fazia refletir, um casamento que mesmo antes de acontecer já estava condenado ao fracasso.

Ao lado esquerdo do porta-retrato estava outra foto de casamento, mas nesta era a exibição de um casal de alegria contagiante, minha irmã Rose e seu marido Emmett. Do lado direito da minha foto e da Luna, estava à imagem de Kate minha irmã mais nova e seu marido Garret, não sabia dizer qual das minhas irmãs estava mais felizes, assim como seus respectivos maridos, exceto eu. Mostrando evidentemente meu desgosto com esta união.

_Ainda não entendo por que Esme mantem esta foto aqui, isso nunca foi um casamento de verdade_ reclamei impaciente, Esme é o tipo que adora exibir fotografias felizes pela casa, mas esta estava longe de ser uma imagem feliz.

_Edward você não pode fugir do passado filho, mesmo que você exclua sua família e tente nos manter de fora, saiba que estamos aqui pra você e por você, quando quiser se abrir saiba que tem nosso apoio_ era estonteante ouvir estes dizeres; meu pai Carlisle Cullen, o competente médico da saúde do corpo e da alma. Mas nem ele, nem ninguém sabia dos meus conflitos internos, e as burradas que eu cometi; exceto por Eleazar.

Analisei ao redor da sala e dos corredores não encontrando ninguém. Esperava ver minha família completa pra comunicar minha decisão.

_Onde estão Esme e Rose_ Rosalie e Kate são filhas do segundo casamento do meu pai.

_Até alguns minutos atrás Rose estava no jardim lendo um artigo na revista, e Esme está em uma reunião com uma cliente nova que está se estabelecendo aqui na cidade.

Seguido por meu pai fomos ao encontro de Rose, analisando de longe ela parecia mais amena, mais afetuosa, seu semblante parecia mais doce. Ao seu lado estava um monte de pelo deitado na poltrona mais próxima. Suzy, a sua cadelinha Golden Retrieverde, uma aberração da natureza, uma peste cheia de pelo marfim e nuance amarela conforme a claridade, estrutura grossa, stop bem definido e grandes olhos marrons amendoados, estes que sempre a me ver mostravam o seu medo.

_ Sai pra lá coisa feia _ repreendi o animal mandando ela pra longe da poltrona, Rose me olhou com um olhar pronto pra fuzilar_ Não me olhe assim Rosalie, lugar de animal é no chão.

A loira a minha frente ajeitou sua postura e ignorando minha presença voltou seu olhar pra revista.

_Suzy é mais purificada e limpa que muitas pessoas, e você não é uma muito frequente nesta casa pra chegar assim todo autoritário e espantando o meu bebê_ Rose respondeu sem me olhar, ao fundo ouvia meu pai rir baixinho.

Ignorei sua repreensão, Rosalie e eu por termos naturezas semelhantes, somos mais afastados, qualquer manifestação irrita o outro. Kate por outro lado é dócil e carinhosa.

_ Isso deve estar muito interessante, já que prefere focar sua atenção na matéria ao invés do seu irmão mais velho_ apontei o dedo mostrando a revista.

_Na verdade está muito interessante sim, uma jovem fotografa que acaba de chegar da França com técnicas inovadoras e até então inéditas aqui Na cidade_ esclareceu.

Olhei os ponteiros do meu relógio admirado com o avanço das horas, meu pai percebendo minha inquietação me convidou a dar uma volta pela casa e por fim fazer parada na cozinha para degustar das delícias da Tita, cozinheira da casa. Voltamos pra sala encontrando minha irmã Kate, Esme e Rose compartilhando uma conversa sobre a agência de decoração que juntas elas administram.

_Rosalie tenho certeza que você vai gostar de trabalhar com ela, o tipo de cliente que não é altamente exigente, ela é mãe de gêmeos e está ansiosa por decorar o quarto das crianças, na verdade um casal; imaginei você pra esta função. _Esme passava a ficha da cliente para minha irmã.

Ao encarar o corredor, percebi seus olhos brilharem ao posar sua atenção em mim.

_Edward querido! Que bom te ver por aqui, estava preocupada que já tivesse esquecido o caminho de casa_ minha madrasta ressaltou fazendo seu usual drama de sempre_ Filho você esta magro, cheio de olheiras, não faça isso consigo ,venha morar com a gente.

Sentei junto delas, suportando os abraços sufocantes da minha irmã Kate, e os olhares repreendedores de Rose, lamentei pela falta dos meus cunhados, mas ansiava por compartilhar minha noticia. Ignorei o comentário da minha madrasta, eu só traria mais tristeza pra este lar vivendo entre eles.

Novamente encarei o relógio e notei como precisava ser rápido, antes de voltar pra casa eu precisava passar numa loja de conveniência pra comprar alguns artigos pessoais, eu tenho uma agente responsável por quase tudo na minha rotina, exceto coisas particulares, estas eu não abro mão.

_Bem pessoal, eu queria encontrar todos reunidos pra comunicar que em algumas semanas estou me mudando para o Japão_ Minhas irmãs abriram a boca para se manifestarem, mas rapidamente interrompi_. Entendam que como dono da construtora eu tenho de acompanhar esta obra, fechamos um contrato com o governo e eles empreitaram construções de casas habitacionais, o que quer dizer tempo indeterminado, por que há muito que ser feito por lá.

Esme parecia desolada, eu não podia ignorar seu carinho maternal comigo, minha mãe faleceu quando eu era ainda bebê, Esme se tornou minha babá e consequentemente não demorou muito a se envolver com meu pai, e o resto é história.

_Filho talvez você possa enviar alguém de cargo de confiança, não vejo necessidade de você se afastar ainda mais de sua família_ reclamou meu pai.

E de certa forma ele estava certo, eu poderia enviar alguém, mas eu queria sumir, buscar novos ares e talvez recuperar um pouco do júbilo do antigo Edward Masen. Estou a Um ano divorciado, livre e sozinho, não contava minhas aventuras noturnas como companhia ou compromisso. Mas nunca me senti tão só e infeliz, dia após dia eu experimentava o sabor da solidão.

_Pai eu poderia mandar Eleazar, mas este está com o casamento marcado, eu não me atreveria a exigir isso dele em sua nova fase, outra opção seria Garret_ imediatamente Kate levantou do sofá cuspindo marimbondos _A julgar pela cara da Kate, eu perderia minha irmã fazendo isso_ comentei sorrindo_ Então vou eu, sou sozinho e não presto contas a ninguém.

Sai da casa do meu pai com minha decisão reforçada, falta deles insistirem para que encontrasse outro pra se mudar não foi. Mas agora era vida nova e bola pra frente.

Estava olhando os artigos de perfumaria, depois do meu entusiasmo pelo trabalho, minha segunda grande paixão eram perfumes. Com certeza minha marca registrada.

Estava mudando de prateleira e analisando uma amostra interessante, fragrância com estilo inovador e refrescante. Uma Infusão cheia de elementos chave, laranjeira-azeda, lírio, vetivéria, madeira de cedro, incenso e benjoeiro, nunca poderia imaginar tal combinação com ingredientes tão inusitados seriam capazes de propor aquela sensação de que acabou de tomar um banho revigorante apenas com uma leve vaporizada em direção ao pulso e pescoço.

Mudei meu passo encarando ainda a amostra, mas rumando às loções pós-barba. Num rompante senti algo pequeno se chocar contra minhas pernas.

Olhei para baixo encontrando uma garotinha sentada no chão, provavelmente estava nesta posição pelo encontrão de forte impacto contra meu corpo.

_Precisa olhar pra onde anda garota, da próxima vez pode se machucar ou coisa pior_ abaixei ao seu encontro ajudando ela a se erguer, mas usando meu tom grave e forte repreendendo seu comportamento.

Percebi como sua testa franziu e suas bochechas atingiram um tom notável de vermelho, os grandes olhos verdes me encaravam com raiva e se esquivou da minha ajuda, levantado sozinha da queda.

_E você deveria voltar para escola e aprender a ser mais educado; sem falar que deve prestar mais atenção ao trocar os passos. Mamãe sempre diz que falta de coordenação acaba fazendo estragos_ respondeu me desafiando.

Eu me segurei pra não rir dela, parecia que eu estava sendo repreendido. Seu olhar não vacilou em nenhum momento, à medida que eu a observava, ela fazia o mesmo, sempre atenta me afrontando e seus olhos varrendo desde meu corpo ao meu rosto.

_Vejo que é uma bela mal criada menina, você que deveria olhar pros lados antes de sair correndo esbarrando em estranhos_ confesso, estava adorando irritar a pequena, estava achando interessante este jogo. Eu falava algo ela vinha e me dizia algo excepcional, sempre me surpreendendo ela fazia ao contrario. Uma capacidade altamente forte pra alguém tão pequeno.

Sua linha facial deixava claro que futuramente seria uma moça de arrastar quarteirões, o rosto arredondado, mas ao chegar ao seu queixo finalizava em traços quadrados, os brilhantes e acesos olhos verdes molduravam sua face contribuindo com um equilíbrio perfeito. Sorri ao comprovar como o seu nariz era arrebitado e empinado, no entanto muito bem delineado, mas comprovando como sua dona poderia ser alguém de gênio forte. Os cabelos estavam úmidos e não permitiam muita exatidão, mas parecia algum tom vermelho perolado próximo ao bronze.

_Vai ficar ai me encarando? Não está se esquecendo de nada, senhor mal educado? _ela dizia e em seguida mordia o lábio inferior, sim, ela parecia enfurecida comigo.

Tive vontade de me dar uns tapas na cara, por estar numa loja perdendo tempo enfrentando um mini projeto da senhora valentona. Mas não podia negar como estava me divertindo, a garota estava me deslumbrando.

_Ok senhorita, vou tomar cuidado da próxima vez quando trocar meus passos, satisfeita?_ fingi estar magoado.

Impaciente ela agitava sua perna direita, uma perna gordinha por sinal, sua saia jeans curtinha deixava as coxinhas e pernas de fora, o pé calçado com uma sapatilha preta de lantejoulas batia impaciente de encontro ao chão. Uma figura. Eu não pensava que encontraria uma garota que batia os pés no chão, e aqui estou eu prendendo o riso.

_Peça desculpas, o que esta esperando? _ela dizia autoritária e cada vez mais franzia a testa, aumentando o compasso do pé no chão. Sua pele branquinha feito cera revelava aos poucos que ela estava mais raivosa, seu tom de vermelho estava aumentando.

_Ok, você venceu menina, desculpe este velho gaga que não olha por onde anda_ ela pareceu gostar da minha comparação a um velho, pois disparou a rir.

_LOUISE MARIE! Menina como você some desse jeito e deixa sua madrinha louca? Você quer que sua mãe me mate?_ eu não conseguia encarar a mulher, a menção daquele nome me abalou, Louise seria o nome da minha "suposta filha", mas eu conseguia sentir os olhos da mulher mim.

Rapidamente olhei em sua direção, encontrando uma loira bonitona, mas estranha, com seus fios lisos presos em dois rabos de lado, como muitas mães fazem em suas filhas, as populares Maria Chiquinha. Ela estava me encarando, mas não flertando, me analisava como se me conhecesse. Voltei minha atenção à garotinha.

_ Menina como é mesmo seu nome?_ ela estava me ouvindo perfeitamente bem, mas me ignorou fingindo não ouvir_ Como se chama? _perguntei novamente.

A loira bufou irritada, em seguida descruzando os braços e pegando a menina no colo.

_Francamente meu senhor, não se toca? Está tentando flertar com uma garotinha?_ a loira esquisita respondeu aborrecida e me dando as costas, mas não sem antes a menina olhar pra mim com a cara safada.

_Por que você sumiu meu amor? Pensei que você gostasse de passear com a dindinha_ a loira dizia na sua voz infantil e melosa.

_ Você estava demorando nas sessões de camisinhas e aquilo é muito chato_ a garota falou naturalmente, eu fiquei estagnado, como ela tinha conhecimento disso?

A mulher parecia encabulada e eu segurei pra não rir do seu desconforto.

_Oh você entendeu errado amorzinho, dindinha não estava olhando estas coisas _ a mulher tentou desconversar.

Louise apontou o dedo no seu rosto a acusando.

_Estava sim, eu ouvi. Muito feio mentir dindinha, seu nariz vai crescer igual ao Pinóquio.

Devolvi meu olhar à menina e falei pela terceira vez, chamando por sua atenção.

_Nome bonito o seu, Louise, igualmente como você. Se eu tivesse uma filha, imaginaria ela assim; como você .

_Mamãe diz que não devemos conversar com estranhos._ ela chiou fingindo inocência diante da mulher que lhe segurava protetoramente. Como se ela não tivesse conversado comigo me desafiando a pouco, com certeza eu não era o único que estava gostando da brincadeira de irritar.

_ Se sabia meu nome por que estava me perguntando?_ Audaciosa ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Antes que eu a respondesse a loira saiu carregando a pequena Louise.

Voltei pra minha casa, mas recordando mentalmente da pequena discussão na perfumaria, aquilo foi esquisito.

Ao chegar em casa encontrei o carro de Eleazar e chateado comigo mesmo, me censurei por ter esquecido da reunião.

Entrei pela sala bufando e encontrando meu amigo agora não tão meu amigo sentado no sofá apreciando uma dose de vodca pura.

_Desculpe Eleazar tive alguns contratempos _depois do sermão que Eleazar me passou no escritório no mesmo dia que Isabella me deixou, nossa amizade nunca mais foi a mesma, não que ele tenha mudado comigo, mas sim o contrario. Ele sempre esteve certo, eu era um miserável. Por isso eu me fechei e passei a tratar com ele apenas assuntos da Masen Construtora.

_Tudo bem Edward, temos tempo, me acompanha na vodca?_ assenti concordando.

Após algumas doses de vodca e a conclusão de nossa reunião, eu começava a sentir meu corpo reclamar pelo cansaço.

_Hoje me lembrei dela_ falei baixo, na verdade um pensamento que me ocorreu, mas saiu em voz alta. Como se eu não pensasse nela todos os dias, mas hoje este pensamento veio com mais intensidade.

Eleazar me olhou espantado pela admissão, eu atribui este comentário pelo efeito do álcool começando a surgir. Percebendo o silêncio de Eleazar, eu continuei a falar.

_Parece estranho, mas hoje encontrei uma garotinha na loja e o seu jeito contraditório me fez lembrar Isabella. Eu sinto meu peito inflar de saudades dela, eu queria que todos os meus dias se resumissem apenas na presença dela. Pensei que com o tempo eu a esqueceria ou aprenderia a lidar com sua ausência_ os filtros na minha cabeça estavam a solta, pensamentos que sempre segurei, agora estavam saindo em enxurrada por minha boca.

Meu amigo levantou do sofá marrom escuro e veio sentar de frente pra mim, com uma sobrancelha erguida ele questionou.

_Eu nunca vou compreender como você se acovardou Edward, você errou ao fazer aquele pedido, mas em seguida se deu conta do quão errado estava. Diga-me sinceramente; por que não colocou um detetive atrás dela? Por que preferiu fingir ser feliz com Luna, quando sua vida estava de cabeça pra baixo?

Aproveitei a desculpa da bebida e desabei, amanhã pelo menos poderia usar esta justificativa pra remediar meu estado melancólico.

_O que você acha que eu fiz cara?_ Eleazar estava sobressaltado com minha revelação, jamais admiti pra ele e nem pra mais ninguém como eu corri atrás dela, mas fui enxotado de vez da sua vida.

_No dia seguinte, eu mal saí da minha cama e já estava na floricultura preparando um buque de flores pra levar ao seu encontro, eu não tinha em mente pedi-la em casamento por hora, mas explicaria minha situação e o contrato a sorte se ela me aceitasse, eu estava disposto a quebrar o contrato e desfazer qualquer casamento de negócios com Luna. Mas ao chegar ao apartamento imagine minha surpresa ao encontrar ele vazio e sem nenhum vestígio de seu paradeiro. O porteiro se recusou a me passar qualquer informação. Fui até a faculdade que ela frequentava, mas lá não foi diferente, eles seguem a orientação de não passar qualquer informação dos alunos. Enquanto eu saia da recepção um jovem me avaliava, seu semblante era raivoso e deu a impressão que queria me chamar pra briga.

Eleazar se ergueu e caminhou até o frigobar, preparando mais uma dose pra mim e para ele.

_Entenda Eleazar, eu estava disposto a remediar aquela situação, mas o cara que olhava da recepção só confirmou aquilo que meus ouvidos não queriam ouvir, Isabella tinha abortado assim como pedi e tinha se mandado pra fora do país atrás de uma nova vida. Eu poderia ter procurado mais por ela, mas não seria justo faze-la sofrer novamente. Sozinho eu fiz estragos demais.

_Sinto muito cara, eu sinto muito pelo que eu te disse aquele dia; sinto muito pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram. Mas o que é pra acontecer não cabe à gente julgar._ Eleazar disse ao se levantar pra ir embora.

Este foi meu fim da linha, se Isabella me queria longe de sua vida, e estava disposta a refazer aquilo que sobrou. Comigo não seria diferente, nesta altura do campeonato eu também não tinha nada mais a perder, aproveitei e adiantei a data do meu casamento com a formosa Luna, mas não tão bela quanto a minha Bella.

_E não se esqueça Edward, daqui dois dias será meu casamento, pode não se considerar mais meu amigo, mas faço questão da sua presença_ Eleazar disse se aproximando do jardim do lado de fora.

Fui pro meu quarto me aprontar pra deitar, já que dormir não parecia uma opção no momento. Demorei no banho, deixei que a água fizesse seu trabalho de purificação em alguém tão sujo e imundo quanto eu.

Parei diante do reflexo no espelho e os desmoronamentos nas paredes do meu coração me atingiam em cheio. A imagem revelava um homem com seu mar infinito de dinheiro, diferentes aquisições de imóveis , um indivíduo que julgava encontrar seu alicerce na expansão de sua empresa e engordar sua conta bancaria, é esta a água que rola no meu peito naufragado, este que um dia pulsou.

Eu não vivi, apenas sobrevivi três anos com Luna, mas nunca estive tão sozinho.

Aumentei minha condição financeira, me presenteei com vários luxos, iates, carros, mansões e afins, MAS nunca fui mais vazio e sem nada onde me apegar.

O reflexo no espelho não mostra nem de longe o olhar que antes era decisão, uma baía de profundidade, no entanto, agora revelam um vazio condenado pelo remorso e covardia. Apenas me cabem raízes mortas trilhando meu próprio padrão de desapontamento, tocando o mármore gélido e glacial que se tornaram o meu ser.

No momento tudo que eu precisava era uma boa noite de sono, e planos pra começar de novo.

Eu sou um construtor, o dono de uma grande construtora e agora empreiteira, não seria difícil reconstruir um novo Edward Masen, ou seria?

Sim! Com certeza, seria.

Tudo que eu gostaria, era uma segunda chance e a oportunidade de fazer tudo diferente.

Escolher outro caminho.

* * *

**Sei que muitas não aprovam a passagem de tempo, porém aqui era necessário. Aquele tipo de ironia na vida, Edward precisou provar AINDA mais do poder para descobrir ,que a vida oferece prioridade melhores que apenas dinheiro , e aquele velho ditado, as vezes precisamos perder pra dar valor.**  
**Claro que eu poderia ter feito ele sofrer com uma batida de carro, trombada de caminhão com uma carreta ,ou ficando paralitico, cego ou outra coisa deste gênero. No entanto achei melhor e menos previsível, faze-lo se sentir humilhado e traído , até mesmo na questão sexo (que ele tanto prioriza), se sentir usado e desprezado quando não servia pra mais nada .**  
**.**  
**Sem falar que a vida da Bella andou pra frente, e Edward vai sentir um pouco do seu desprezo...**  
**.**  
**Mudando de assunto, notaram o encontrão no corredor da perfumaria? Eu já estava desistindo de colocar uma foto da Louise pra vcs conhecerem, esta imagem foi a que mais chegou perto daquilo que eu queria. MUITA LINDA A PEQUENA Louise E ACREDITEM , ELA É Terrível .**  
**.**

**AGORA MEU RECADO É COM AS leitoras fantasmas , eu só tenho visto o numero de leitoras crescer e crescer, no entanto vcs não estou comentando.  
Por tanto, peço que mostrem a autora que vcs estão aqui, deixem um OI, OLÁ , ...**

e VCS QUERIDAS E PARTICIPATIVAS LEITORA ,obrigada pelo apoio e conto com vcs.

**.**

**Por tanto só volto a postar com a presença de REVIEWS.**

**oK?**


	7. Tão longe, tão perto

_**Por favor , sei que sou detalhista, mas não pulem partes , é essencial para o bom entendimento.**_

Boa leitura!.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**Tão longe, tão perto.**_

_**Pov Bella**_

_ Espero que goste Rosalie, volto a afirmar esta é a primeira vez que trabalho com algo desta grandeza, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para reclamar ou me dizer o que melhorar_ falei insegura, entregando-lhe o álbum.

A vida é engraçada, quando nós, "meus filhos, minha irmã Nessie e eu" retornamos da França aqui para a cidade de Nova York, eu temia muito ser sozinha, mesmo encontrando o apoio de Jacob e Tânia. Desconsiderava a possibilidade de fazer novos amigos, fazia alguns anos que estive ausente desta linda cidade.

Mas aqui estou, através da recomendação da Carmem, uma funcionaria do estúdio, conheci a senhora Esme Cullen e suas filhas Rosalie e Kate, donas de uma sofisticada e alinhada Agência de decoração, responsáveis pela organização e toda estrutura da minha futura residência.

_Oh Meus Deus!_ Rosalie levou a mão na boca ao folhear o grande book, logo me assustei por sua reação, certamente não estava do seu gosto.

_ Isabella Swan não tenho palavras pra definir, mamãe olhe esta foto. Nem se parece comigo, estou tarada comigo mesma, fascinante, modéstia à parte fiquei gostosa demais._ suspirei aliviada, enquanto Rosalie folheava, Esme e Kate ficavam absortas nas imagens um tanto constrangedoras.

Tudo começou através das nossas pequenas reuniões pra discutir o que acrescentar e retirar, uma reforma aqui outra ali, relativamente o assunto em questão era a reforma na casa que comprei.

Mas conforme fomos conhecendo umas as outras, posso dizer satisfeita que fiz três grandes amizades. Rosalie revelou que mesmo antes de me conhecer pessoalmente ela já acompanhava meu trabalho, leu alguns artigos ao meu respeito e sobre as novas técnicas que eu trouxe dos meus últimos seis meses de aprendizado na capital francesa. Imagine minha surpresa quando Rosalie me convidou, ou melhor, me convocou para tirar algumas fotos sensuais dela? Este seria seu presente para Emmett, seu marido.

Fiquei lisonjeada com a proposta, mas não me sentia apropriada pra esta função, indiquei Tânia, esta sim é desinibida e com cabeça cheia de loucuras aproveitáveis para uma sessão de fotos sensuais. Rosalie foi irredutível, disse que confiava somente a mim esta missão. Depois de muito insistir, não tive como recusar e sinceramente, eu mesma me surpreendi com minha criatividade e capacidade para este nível de trabalho.

_Eu não sei nem por onde começar Bella ficou perfeito, aposto que quando minhas amigas virem este material, você não vai conseguir horário para tantas sessões fotográficas_ na verdade a beleza de Rosalie foi um fator agravante, muito exuberante e chamativa, cabelo loiro e longo, o corpo muito bem esculpido e bem cuidado, nem foi preciso apelar para recursos tecnológicos como foto-shop ou reparação visual. Os incríveis olhos azuis parecem duas bolas de gude tão luminosas quanto o céu, a boca é o tipo que deixa muitos homens na imaginação.

Esme parecia enfrentar as fotos a sua frente, eu não consegui reprimir uma risada. Sua feição assustada e acanhada era cômica.

_O que foi mamãe? Parece até que nunca me viu em poucos trajes ou sem roupa_ Rosalie debochou.

Kate ao contrario da mãe, parecia muito interessada, seus olhos estavam cravados no material.

_Não é isso Rosie, é apenas diferente, veja esta foto _ela apontou uma foto onde Rose estava com os olhos fechados realçando a maquiagem esfumaçada e os traços bem delineados contornando sua pálpebra, o cabelo com um efeito bagunçado pós-sexo, e a luminosidade na pele dava a entender o suor. Habilmente Rosalie segurava uma banana nas duas mãos, deixando a fruta ocupar todo o espaço em sua boca, uma imagem no mínimo sugestiva.

_Qual é mamãe? Como se a senhora não fizesse isso com o papai_ Esme corou, mas sorriu timidamente _ Eu achei as fotos de muito bom gosto e, por favor, Bellinha, eu quero três horários consecutivos na sua agenda, eu necessito de um álbum também._ pronunciou Kate.

Fiquei absorta analisando, como pode uma genética tão forte, Rosalie parece à versão da Barbie girl, Kate tem muito dos traços de Rosalie, o sorriso torto e cativante com aquele efeito contagiante é marca registrada das duas irmãs, sorriso este que me fez lembrar o sorriso torto de Enzo. Kate tem a estatura de Esme e o corpo mais delicado, mas em momento algum menos bonito que o corpo de Rose. Os fios loiros e com as pontas onduladas caem como ondas, e os olhos tão extraordinariamente azuis quanto os da irmã. Esme não perde pra beleza das filhas, traços marcantes e o rosto em formato de coração, mas ao contrario das meninas os olhos são uma mistura de um verde meio azulado, parecendo à pedra Jade, dando um efeito emoldurado com seus cabelos cor de mel.

_Eu te compreendo Esme, não sei se teria coragem de tirar fotos assim neste ângulo e alguém me fotografando ,parece muito desconfortável_ ponderei, recebendo a confirmação de uma Esme mais e mais acanhada conforme as filhas folheavam o livro.

Trinta minutos depois todo o alvoroço das fotos tinha se passado, e começamos a discutir os detalhes finais da reforma. Esme me garantiu que em uma semana me entregaria à casa pronta para ser habitada.

_As crianças estão mais ansiosas que eu para ver a casa pronta, na verdade eu tenho pressa de me mudar, já estou em Nova York há três meses, mesmo Tânia sendo muito hospitaleira, eu temo estar incomodando. Pense no alvoroço, uma casa com duas crianças, dois jovens de dezoito ,eu e Tânia_ expliquei, ouvindo Rose suspirar enquanto eu falava.

Tânia não permitiu que eu e minha grande tropa ficássemos num hotel, disse que fazia bem conviver com tantos jovens, toda a energia revigorante e aquela coisa. Sem falar que ela me acusava de não querer deixar ela perto de Louise e Enzo, e de fato ela mima de mais meus filhotes, como se eles já não fossem mimados o suficiente.

_Bella quando vai nos apresentar os seus pequenos? Eu adoro crianças e fico só babando quando ouço você contar sobre seus filhos_ Kate perguntou.

Com certeza ela se daria bem com as crianças, principalmente com o Enzo, ele é calmo e não precisa de muito para se manter entretido.

_Vamos fazer o seguinte; quando a minha casa estiver pronta eu faço questão de reunir vocês e meus amigos para inaugurarmos, o que acham? Esta é uma boa oportunidade de conhecerem Enzo e Louise_ convidei.

Enzo tem muito de mim, é tão maleável, se ele está fazendo algo errado apenas com um olhar que eu dirijo a ele é o suficiente pra ele parar de aprontar. Muito obediente e não discuti minhas ordens, talvez pela convivência com meu irmão Seth ele esteja adquirindo algumas de suas características tais como a timidez. E algo que acho muito fofo, Enzo é muito apegado à irmã, altamente protetor mesmo ele sendo tão pequeno e ainda não entender este senso de obrigação com o sexo feminino.

Louise é carismática e pra ela ninguém é estranho, mas seu gênio é dominante, característica que tenho certeza que ela herdou do pai. Desde pequenininha ela reforça esta teoria. Tudo é na hora que ela quer, contesta sobre minhas repreensões e adora vencer, principalmente quando nós duas batemos de frente, outra característica do Edward, ela não aceita um não como resposta.

_É verdade Bella, não vejo a hora de conhecê-los. Eu às vezes nem acredito que você com esta carinha de menina, já é mãe e ainda por cima de duas crianças. Aposto que o pai é muito orgulhoso tanto de você quanto dos filhos_ Rosalie afirmou de um jeito tão espontâneo que eu nem tive coragem de contar que o pai das crianças os rejeitou antes mesmo de nascerem.

E o mais engraçado é que pelo pouco que conheço de Rose, eu podia pressentir o quanto ela e minha marrenta Louise poderiam se dar bem, aquele jeitinho autoritário e um olhar forte que diz muitas coisas sem a boca pronunciar uma só palavra.

Quanto ao Edward eu não precisava expor minha magoa, fiz meu melhor respondendo de um jeito sutil.

_O pai das crianças não reagiu bem à notícia da gravidez, ele nem se quer sabe que eles existem_ falei naturalmente não demonstrando o quanto o assunto me soava delicado, as três mulheres a minha frente arregalaram os olhos e eu podia perceber como ficaram assustadas._Mas isso não me incomoda, ele foi o único que saiu perdendo, conviver com aquelas crianças é um aprendizado e tanto. A cada dia que passa, eu me sinto mais realizada e orgulhosa de ter colocado duas pessoinhas tão especiais no mundo.

Esme tinha os olhos brilhando, sua emoção era palpável, senti-a pegar minha mão e aperta-la por cima da mesa no seu escritório, mostrando seu apoio e conforto.

_Disse tudo querida, ele foi o único que saiu perdendo, e você é a melhor mãe que estas crianças poderiam ter_ Esme me avaliava minuciosamente_ Isabella vou te perguntar algo pessoal, mas só responda se quiser._ Pelo que você mencionou você e o pai das crianças não mantém contato, não é?_ rapidamente acenei negando_ Mas eu posso ver em seus olhos e quando você fala parece ligada a ele, você mantém algum sentimento por ele?

A pergunta de Esme saiu mais como uma afirmação, e sinceramente eu não sabia responde-la.

No decorrer destes anos, recordo de algumas vezes que vi fotos do Edward em revistas de entretenimento, uma em especial gritou pela minha atenção; nesta Edward e sua esposa estavam irradiando alegria e o anúncio da matéria divulgava a gravidez de sua esposa. Diante da notícia, comecei a sentir algo diferente, um misto de desprezo misturado ao nojo. Os meus bebês ele podia rejeitar? Mas estava radiante anunciando o filho com uma empresaria sei lá das quantas? A partir disso, eu odiei Edward Masen, e olha que eu evitei ao máximo este sentimento.

_Eu não sinto nada, a não ser desprezo_ respondi rapidamente, Esme me desafiou com um olhar, mas me mantive firme_ O destino foi muito generoso comigo colocando Scott no meu caminho, ele é um parceiro incrível e o único que amo, ele soube respeitar meu tempo difícil, e o mais importante ele adora meus filhos, não seria diferente já que ele é pediatra e foi através dos meus filhos que nós conhecemos. (N/A: tomei a liberdade de selecionar um ator pra este papel, Josh Duhamel, muito lindo por sinal quem quiser conferir link abaixo).

Kate gargalhou com meu comentário, o que foi muito bom, dispersou toda a atenção que Esme estava depositando em mim.

_Realmente é incrível mesmo Bella, quer dizer você namora o pediatra dos seus filhos?_ perguntou Kate, eu acenei concordando.

_Kate quando você for mãe, vai descobrir que tudo gira em torno dos nossos pequenos, eu não tenho tempo de sair pra passear, o único local que vou é para o estúdio. Então é muito natural sim eu namorar o pediatra das crianças, sendo que mensalmente frequentávamos o seu consultório, ele era solteiro, lindo de viver e sempre mostrou interesse em mim, não demorou muito e eu dei oportunidade dele me conhecer melhor.

_Quem bom que encontrou alguém digno de sua companhia querida _ finalizou Esme.

Elegantemente ela levantou de sua cadeia e se despediu de mim, deixando suas filhas me fazendo companhia, Esme estava saindo para acompanhar outra cliente em uma nova obra.

Este também era meu momento de retirada, ainda tinha um casamento pra comparecer, o que significava uma longa produção pra começar. Despedi-me das meninas, mas não sem antes trocarmos o numero de telefone e combinarmos um dia pra sairmos elas com seus maridos, eu e meu namorado.

Do lado de fora da casa de Tânia eu ouvia o barulho que vinha do seu interior, os gritos das crianças eram os mais evidentes, mas tinha uma voz que estava se misturando a voz deles. Scott Mccloud, às vezes o achava mais criança que meus filhos. Mas adorava ver a forma que os três interagiam juntos. Pareciam verdadeiramente pai e filhos.

Único empecilho entre eu e Scott é a distância, até ele transferir seu consultório de Rochester aqui pra cidade levaria alguns meses, mas nada que não possamos superar juntos. Quando fiquei fora fazendo cursos não foi diferente, ele me apoiou e sempre que conseguia dava uma escapadinha pra me ver.

_Onde é o incêndio? _perguntei ao entrar na sala me referindo ao barulho, de repente me deparo com Scott todo borrado por tinta guache e purpurina, as crianças estavam fazendo dele seu modelo particular.

Fiquei feliz ao constatar que tinta guache saia facilmente com água e sabão, do contrário não seria interessante chegar ao casamento da Carmem com meu namorado brilhando.

Enzo ao me ver correu pro meu colo, sempre tão carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo carente.

_Saudades mamãe!_ disse enchendo minha bochecha de beijinhos molhados.

_Também meu amor, como se comportou? Espero que até a mudança você e sua irmã não destruam a casa da tia Tânia.

Afaguei suavemente seus cabelos, não tinha como negar o quanto Enzo se parecia comigo desde a aparência até seu comportamento, a cor dos cabelos marrons escuros, o nariz, o tom translúcido da pele. Mas em compensação os olhos verdes esmeralda e o sorriso torto eram idênticos ao pai. Pior que isso era Louise, às vezes parecia até ingratidão, eu carregar eles na minha barriga, passar por um parto doloroso, e minha filha ser a cara do pai. Desde a cor dos olhos, o cabelo e tudo. Como não me lembrar do Edward, se quando olho pros meus filhos eu vejo sua imagem?

_MAMÃE tá me ouvindo? Olha que lindo_ olhei pra baixo encontrando Louise com um pincel na mão e sorrindo orgulhosa do desenho que tinha feito na minha perna, conseguindo a façanha de manchar um pouco do tecido do meu vestido.

_Meu Deus! Eu tenho artistas em casa, veja só Scott ela desenhou uma borboleta_ admirei.

Meu namorado de corpo atlético pele levemente bronzeada, olhos de um intenso tom esverdeado, uma boquinha sexy que implorava pra ser beijada, levantou rapidamente do chão e veio me dar um selinho de boas vindas. Cochichando no meu ouvido.

_Não imagina o quanto senti sua falta_ confidenciou, sempre carinhoso.

_Eu também senti sua falta querido_ sussurrei no seu ouvido, foi impagável sentir seu corpo tremer colado ao meu.

_Ok, ok pombinhos, vão para um quarto namorar e nada de pegação na frente dos meus bebês_ Tânia gritava do alto da escada.O dia seria corrido, Scott estava passando o fim de semana com a gente, mas na manhã seguinte retornaria a Rochester, eu tinha o casamento de Carmem pra comparecer, sem falar que a equipe de Jacob vai fotografar o evento, eu precisava estar presente caso algo desse errado.

_Scott eu lamento ter que sair quando você está presente, mas não tem como não comparecer neste casamento_ lamentei.

Ele sorriu largamente, sempre que ele fazia isso; eu não deixava de comparar com o sorriso torto do Edward, uma bobeira da minha parte, mas era automático.

_Eu adoro exibir você do meu lado Bella, e se você vai; eu também vou, faço questão de acompanha-la sem falar que precisamos aprender. Muito em breve será o nosso casamento_ concluiu.

Eu senti meu estômago reclamar, um frio na barriga sem tamanho. Eu não estava preparada nem um pouco pra esse passo. Às vezes me sinto uma hipócrita em deixar Scott se iludir tanto ao meu respeito.

Olhei pras minhas crianças esparramadas no chão imaginando por onde começar. Não sabia se arrumava a bagunça que fizeram ou se começava a limpa-los.

_Louise e Enzo, os dois para o banheiro agora, amanhã mamãe deixa vocês brincarem mais._ Louise colocou suas mãos gordinhas na cintura, e fez seu biquinho fatal, aquele que me deixa desarmada.

_Eu não vou nesse casamento, eu acho um saco _ Louise me encarava ameaçadoramente, seu olhar dizia tudo: ninguém me obriga a ir. Às vezes eu queria chorar. Minha autoritária, mas doce garotinha as vezes parecia uma rebelde sem causa, eu precisava saber lidar com ela, no entanto às vezes era tão difícil.

_Eu não vou obriga-la a ir se você não quer, mas exijo que seja educada e não use estas palavras, muito feio uma menininha da sua idade tão sem modos._ repreendi.

_Mamãe, mas foi à tia Nessie quem disse isso_ se defendeu toda manhosa.

Claro era de se esperar, Nessie e Tânia no mesmo lugar que Louise eu sabia que poderia ocasionar situações assim. Este era um dos muitos motivos que queria me mudar o quanto antes, eu sei que elas não fazem por mal, mas crianças tem uma facilidade em aprender o que não deve. Louise especialmente.

_Se a Ise não vai, eu também não vou – olhei pro meu rapazinho todo amuado, sempre colado na irmã. Louise olhava para o irmão com reprovação, eu podia imaginar o que passava em sua cabecinha. "Meu irmão é um mala, cara grudento".

Não estou imaginando coisas, eu já ouvi a "Ise" dizer isso, mas agora ela estava preocupada em não levar mais um sermão.

Scott sorria vendo o meu dilema com os meus pequenos.

_Tudo bem, vocês ficam com o tio Seth _pronunciei.

_Pode deixar que eu cuido das crianças Bella, vá se arrumar, aproveite a iniciativa já que nem sempre o 20 km/h é tão veloz quanto deveria_ Tânia piscou pra mim com uma cara safada. Ela se recusa a chamar Scott pelo nome, o batizou afetuosamente ou não tão carinhoso apelido, Scott sorria quando ela se dirigia a ele com esse codinome, mal sabe ele que isso é uma ofensa ao seu desempenho sexual. Tânia o julga como lento e frouxo. Segundo ela um homem tem que ter pegada, marcar presença, então não ajuda muito quando meu namorado é carinhoso e sempre coloca meu bem estar em primeiro lugar.

_E você Tânia? Não vai ao casamento?_ perguntei.

Seu olho esquerdo começou a tremer e suas mãos foram parar compulsivamente nos cabelos, sua reação me dizia que Tânia estava aprontado ou me escondendo algo.

_Estou cansada querida e adoraria passar um tempinho de qualidade com as crianças. _Ela desconversou e saiu da sala rebocando meus pequenos pro segundo andar. Assim que eles saíram do nosso campo de visão, Scott começou a rir.

_Você já considerou a possibilidade da Tânia ser maluca? Bella eu não considero normal uma mulher que tem como enfeite de sua mesinha de centro um pênis, no jardim de inverno ao invés de flores encontramos estatuas de casais transando, os objetos de decoração são de dar medo, Credo esse lugar é sinistro._ Este é o principal motivo que eu tenho pressa de mudar daqui, crianças são curiosas e perguntas constrangedoras estavam começando a aparecer na nossa rotina. Não ajudava muito, com estatuas e objetos sugestivos.

Sim esse lugar é sinistro, Tânia é sinistra, mas eu acho que no fundo ela se sente vazia, sozinha. Por isso a necessidade de ver a casa cheia e barulhenta.

Juntos subimos para o quarto e começamos a produção para o evento, a falta de tempo não permitiu que eu caprichasse e demorasse muito nos detalhes, optei por um vestido tomara que caia de cor coral, básico, porém muito elegante. Com o cabelo segui o ritual de sempre, lavei e o sequei entre meus dedos dando certo volume, mas modelando as pontas sem que ficassem aquele efeito liso lambido e nem mesmo aqueles cachos artificiais. Na maquiagem investi apenas numa base com efeito aveludado, apliquei um delineador azul petróleo contornando a parte externa da pálpebra, com um lápis de boca cor rosa seco eu contornei meus lábios e esfumacei com a ponta do dedo, passando um ar saudável. Pra finalizar sobrepus uma leve pincelada de iluminador dando um ar mimoso no meu look.

Meu namorado de 1,81m de altura estava digno da premiação do Oscar, num terno Giorgio Armani, cor azul petróleo, uma camisa preta por baixo e uma gravata cor grafite.

Antes de sairmos paramos na cozinha, Tânia estava empanturrando meus filhotes de tanta besteira. Mas que mãe não se derrete vendo sua cria tão feliz? Louise é chocólatra viciada, adora tudo relacionado a chocolate e Enzo este parece uma formiguinha açucareira, falou em doces é com ele mesmo.

_Ei, ei, ei. Tânia quantas vezes lhe disse o quanto doces em excesso faz mal? Eles são pequenos e somos nós adultos que determinamos o que eles devem e não devem comer._ O lado clínico de Scott falou mais alto, mesmo sabendo que ele estava usando sua autoridade médica, eu me derretia quando presenciava estes momentos, soava tão paternal e protetor. Nessas ocasiões eu esquecia completamente que os meninos tem um pai por ai.

_Meus pequerruchos a mamãe já vai, fiquem com Deus e cuidem da tia Tânia não a deixem fazer besteira. Daqui a pouco o Tio Seth chega pra fazer companhia a vocês, qualquer coisa liguem estou levando o celular.

_Mamãe está tão bonita e cheirosa_ Louise sussurrou, eu retribui fazendo cosquinhas na sua barriga.

_Enzo seja o homenzinho da casa e cuide das damas_ Scott brincou.

Eu sei que é muita falta de educação, mas para variar chegamos atrasados, casa que tem crianças é isso mesmo, até que eu consegui passar às recomendações e despedir dos meninos, pegamos a cerimonia na metade, mas ainda sim consegui apreciar todo o requinte e bom gosto que Carmem investiu nos preparativos. Os convidados alguns me eram estranhos, e não demorou muito eu encontrei toda a equipe do meu estúdio. Jacob parecia uma pilha de nervos, perguntei se precisava de ajuda, mas ele foi ríspido ao me responder "você não devia ter vindo aqui".

Fomos para o salão onde seria a recepção, lá eu tive uma visão melhor de Carmem e o seu noivo. Um casal muito bonito por sinal, Scott estava atento a todos os movimentos, eu acho que ele estava levando a sério a brincadeira sobre aprendermos os tramites para casar.

_Vamos arrumar uma mesa e sentarmos um pouquinho, podemos esperar até sua amiga Carmem notar nossa presença e em seguida seguimos para o hotel onde fiz reserva._ Scott falou naturalmente, eu o encarei perplexo, por isso Tânia disse que eu devia aproveitar a iniciativa, ela sabia que hoje passaríamos a noite juntos num hotel.

Alguns convidados passavam por nós e nos cumprimentavam, alguns clientes do estúdio vieram até a mesa onde estávamos, mas eu sentia minha pele queimar, como se fosse observada. Olhei ao redor e não encontrei nenhum olhar pesando sobre mim, a não ser alguns homens que me encaravam desde o momento que cheguei.

_Bella, tudo bem amor? Esta desatenta._ Scott dizia enquanto deslizava seu nariz pelo meu pescoço_ Você está especialmente linda esta noite, veja quantos homens estão me olhando com inveja.

Não sei se isso é um fator ruim ou bom, mas Scott não faz a linha namorado ciumento e muito menos possessivo. Muitas vezes passamos por situações em que outros homens me cobiçavam bem a sua frente e nunca o vi perder a compostura. Meu lado sensato dizia que isso era bom, o ciúme trás muitas inconveniências no relacionamento. Meu lado egoísta dizia que uma pitada de ciúme faria bem, não que eu seja insegura, mas às vezes é bom sentir a proteção do seu homem, seu excesso de zelo.

_Esta tudo bem, estou apenas verificando se Jacob não precisa de cobertura_ disfarcei.

A sensação estava cada vez pior, eu já estava sem graça de ficar observando as pessoas. Scott estava desconfiado e às vezes sussurrava no meu ouvido questionando meu comportamento. Pra piorar a situação, Jacob parecia estar me vigiando com um olhar, sua cara de poucos amigos não deixavam duvidas que algo grandioso estava acontecendo. "Estou deixando algo passar", minha mente confidenciou.

_Venha Bella vamos dançar, e depois cumprimentar os noivos para sairmos daqui_ Scott me puxou pra pista ao som de

**All Yours -Metric** .

A música lenta não estava ajudando no meu desconforto, mas resolvi focar a atenção a minha frente.

Scott parecia com certa dúvida quando tocou meus lábios com a ponta dos seus dedos para logo em seguida tomá-los num beijo casto, puro, que não demostrava urgência, mas no fundo eu sentia sua necessidade. Suas mãos tinham um toque suave, parecia uma pluma percorrendo a pele exposta das minhas costas.

Quando se distanciou, minha boca foi atrás da dele, eu não queria parar, eu precisava senti-lo mais intenso, mais profundo. Levei minhas mãos ao seu cabelo colando ainda mais nossas bocas, o meu gesto pareceu encoraja-lo, pois seu nariz tocava minha bochecha e Inalava meu aroma, aos poucos eu podia sentir meus pelos se arrepiarem conforme seu nariz tocava meu ombro e minha clavícula. Ele levou suas mãos até minha cintura me erguendo do chão, permitindo que eu ficasse quase a sua altura, sua boca voltou com selinhos carinhosos para o meu pescoço percorrendo o caminho até chegar a minha boca.

Seus lábios abriram rapidamente permitindo a passagem da minha língua, a esta altura eu podia sentir meu centro latejar, então não pensei duas vezes ao provocar sua língua para uma batalha de amantes, Scott chupou meu lábio inferior, mostrando que eu não era a única animada, mesmo sob o tecido eu podia sentir sua ereção evidente. Deixei que sua língua quente e molhada descesse iniciando a sessão torturante que era a expectativa se formando para nosso encontro intimo. A mão de Scott estava escorregando das laterais do meu corpo para o meu bumbum mostrando neste lascivo beijo sua necessidade de me possuir.

_Acho que é hora de partimos, ou amanhã não terei cara para encarar as pessoas aqui presentes, você está me seduzindo em publico_ coloquei minha boca ao seu ouvido para sussurrar, mas antes que me afastasse suguei seu lóbulo sedutoramente.

_Eu não sou o único que esta usando poderes de sedução, senhorita Swan.

Caminhamos em direção à porta de saída encontrando o Thom, um dos assistentes de Jacob, o que me fez lembrar que eu queria me despedir dele.

_Eu preciso falar com o Jacob, você vem comigo? _me aproximei do meu namorado, o som estava alto e mesmo gritando ainda sim minha voz sairia abafada.

_Eu o vi próximo ao bar onde o coquetel esta sendo servido, enquanto você vai até ele vou lá fora ligar pra Tânia e saber se as crianças estão bem_ disse Scott.

Segui as orientações de Scott indo até o bar, procurei nas mesas e não o encontrei, fiz uma caminhada pela área verde onde os noivos estavam e nada de achar o Jacob. Decidida a ir em direção ao meu namorado, rumei de volta ao salão. Mas o que eu vi a seguir me deixou sem chão, em toda sua beleza e gloria Edward Masen estava sentado numa mesa acompanhado de uma mulher de cabelos preto, ela estava de costas pra mim, mas imaginei ser sua esposa pelos longos cabelos negros, assim como a foto que eu vi na revista.

Eu queria desviar meu olhar, mas parecia que uma força de outro mundo me impedia, posso afirmar que ele estava da mesma maneira que eu. Edward estava me analisando dos pés a cabeça, um sorriso minúsculo começou a surgir, o que foi suficiente para me deixar arrepiada. Os olhos dele me pareciam vagos e as olheiras fundas revelavam seu cansaço,estava longe de ser o chamativo Masen, no entanto a barba baixinha por fazer parecia incrivelmente sexy... EPA. Isabella menos, bem menos.

Um Frio na barriga me tomou quando ele começou a se erguer de sua cadeira fazendo menção de caminhar até mim e mantendo sua visão presa no meu rosto.

Eu sentia o nojo e a repulsa inundar a atmosfera ao meu redor. Ele poderia me deixar abalada com sua presença , mas principalmente mortificada e ferida.

_Isabella espere, por favor _ Edward disse ao mesmo tempo que tentou segurar meu braço.

Reuni uma força que eu desconhecia ter e movimentei minhas pernas,fugindo do seu aperto eu sai do local antes que minhas atitudes revelassem meu medo, diante dele parecia que algo adormecido estava querendo despertar. Fingindo ignorância ao seu chamado, eu sai como se não o tivesse ouvido.

_Scott, vamos embora agora_ falei categórica. Com passos rápidos, mas elegantes caminhei até o local onde meu namorado me esperava, o ar estava preso nos meus pulmões e tenho certeza que meus olhos mostravam meu alarme.

Se ele percebeu meu estado, acho que atribuiu ao nervosismo e expectativa do encontro que teríamos no hotel . Contudo frequentemente eu sentia sua mão acariciar a minha enquanto fazíamos o caminho do Apart-hotel. As imagens estavam percorrendo minha mente, eu o vi. Céus e agora? Preciso me acalmar apenas o encontrei por acaso, coisa que eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria.

Minha mente trabalhava atribulada, quando dei por mim estávamos no quarto. Passei primeiro deixando a porta aberta, Scott entrou logo em seguida encostando a porta com entusiasmo e me prensando na parede.

É isso que preciso. Focar no meu presente, no meu namorado.

Seu beijo era mais forte e urgente do que aquele que trocamos na festa, suas mãos eram impacientes com o zíper lateral do meu vestido.

Minhas mãos estavam paralisadas no mesmo lugar, eu queria devolver as carícias, mas estava travada.

_Você fica linda de vermelho_ referiu-se a meu lingerie.

Suas mãos másculas e fortes apertavam meu bumbum pressionando mais seu quadril ao meu. A outra mão percorria meu corpo, carícia que em outro dia eu adoraria receber, agora parecia um incomodo. Ele massageava e apertava meu seio, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço.

_Bella, o que você tem? Fiz algo errado? _sua respiração parou _Por favor, me diga o que esta havendo, você veio o caminho todo calada e tremendo.

Eu permaneci calada. Não estava disposta a dizer.

Conduzi sua mão de volta ao meu seio, estimulando-o a continuar, não seria meu momento complicado que atrapalharia nosso reencontro, só Deus sabe quando teríamos outra oportunidade feito essa.

Percebendo minha decisão, ele se afastou de mim, soltando o ar que até então estava preso.

–Bella se vista, vamos pra casa. Eu compreendo se você não quer falar, mas não quero algo frio e uma parceira que mal me toca. Eu preciso de você presente, corpo e alma.

Assim como ele pediu, eu fiz, realmente o clima quente e sensual tinha se dissipado. Voltamos pra casa sem encarar um ao outro. O silêncio estava ficando insuportável, mas eu não conseguia dizer as palavras.

Chegamos à casa de Tânia parecendo dois estranhos eu estava me odiando por trata-lo assim. Mas eu estava sobre o efeito da surpresa e não podia negar o quanto ver Edward me trazia lembranças ruins. Meu sangue fervia , a raiva e magoa percorrendo entre minhas veias.

Peguei a chaves na minha bolsa abri vagarosamente a porta, e um diálogo estranho na sala me estacou no lugar que eu estava.

_Oh bebê, é isso mesmo, vem só mais um pouquinho vem, derrama seu leite quentinho na xoxotinha da tia Tânia derrama.

_Vou transbordar sua xaninha de porra, é isso que você quer tia Tânia?

Hoje definitivamente era o dia das surpresas. Ao entrar pela sala, tudo bem que a casa não é minha, mas minhas crianças estão hospedadas nela e então vejo Tânia montada no colo do meu irmão Seth o cavalgando e pedindo leitinho.

_AIIIIIIIIII MEU DEUS!_ eu podia sentir o rubor se formar na minha face, mas o que me chamou atenção foi Scott sacudindo seu corpo de tanto rir vendo a cena, fiquei aliviada ele parecia menos triste depois de toda a merda que eu fiz há pouco.

Tânia imediatamente pulou do colo do meu irmão totalmente nua, deixando um Seth desconcertado e esquecido de cobrir seu pênis ereto apontando na minha direção. ECA

_Bella_ Tânia e Seth falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas eu só queria subir pro quarto dos meus filhos e me certificar de que eles estavam dormindo longe de toda aquela palhaçada.

_Seth pelo amor de Deus cubra isso, não acho que seja interessante ficar com esse troço apontado na cara das pessoas, não é Tânia? _falei de forma irônica.

Subi as escadas correndo e fui ao quarto de cada um dos meus pequenos, o que me trouxe alivio, pelo menos estavam dormindo e poupando sua mente de tanta sujeira na sala de estar.

No corredor Tânia me esperava com o corpo agasalhado por um roupão, parecia chateada pela interrupção e não envergonhada pelo flagra.

_Bella por que cargas da agua você está em casa esta hora? Pensei que o senhor lento e vagaroso fosse te levar para um hotel e deixa-la de pernas arreganhadas a noite toda.

Dei as costas pra ela e segui pro meu quarto, ouvindo seus passos atrás de mim. Não estava chateada com ela e nem com o Seth, os dois são livres e fazem da vida deles o que quiserem, só queria mais respeito com meus filhos em casa.

_Minha menina me escute _sempre que ela me chamava assim, queria me driblar _Eu sei que você acha tudo isso uma loucura, que o horóscopo não justifica, mas eu estava apenas seguindo a orientação do meu astrólogo.

_É mesmo? Não me diga_ eu ainda estava sobre efeito do choque ao rever Edward e Tânia preocupada em justificar algo que nem era da minha conta. Seth tem dezoito anos e Tânia, bom ela é bemmmmmm de maior, uma cinquentona. Então eles são adultos o suficiente pra saber o que fazem.

_Sim Bella, ele disse que eu devia pregar a bondade, ensinar aos que não sabem nada, ser humilde e dividir aquilo que eu sei fazer de melhor. Agora pense comigo, seu irmão de dezoito é um universitário virgem, até hoje não tinha nem mamado num peito a não ser da sua falecida mãe _a esta altura estava tapando meus ouvidos.

_OK. Tânia já entendi.

_Eu passei um pouco do tempo brincando com as crianças no jardim, depois coloquei elas pra dormirem, voltei pra sala e tentei assistir tv, mas você sabe como os programas andam chatos, né?

_Tudo bem Tânia, já disse que entendi você estava entediada e quis brincar de professora_ falei ironicamente.

_Então é isso mesmo. Estou fazendo o que sei de melhor, SEXO. Estou dividindo com ele minha experiência, ele coloca seu cacete em mim e suga toda a minha sabed..._coloquei uma mão na frente interrompendo.

Tânia se calou e me devolveu um olhar diferente, agora ela estava analisando minha feição e sabia que eu estava com problemas.

_Bel você esta chateada, e não é com a cena que flagrou, não é?

Acenei concordando, tomei uma dose profunda de ar e confessei.

_Eu acabei de ficar cara a cara com o pai dos meus filhos.

Protetoramente Tânia correu na minha direção, me abraçou e beijou meus cabelos.

_Não se preocupe ele não chegará perto de vocês, caso contrário eu o mato._ disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

Eu não vou fazer aquilo que fiz anos atrás largando tudo aqui e partindo para a casa dos meus pais. Eu e meus filhos não sairemos de Nova York, farei o que for necessário para mantê-lo longe de mim e meus filhos.

_Vocês conversaram? Ele perguntou pelos filhos?

Reprimi minha vontade de chorar e neguei com a cabeça.

Minha madrinha estava boquiaberta, mas não era com minha falta de fala e sim com meu namorado parado na porta. E pela sua cara ele ouviu minha confissão.

_Bella eu tenho uma amiga, a patroa do seu irmão Seth, ela e o marido trabalham com a livraria e a floricultura, mas na verdade Alice é advogada, ótima por sinal. Vou marcar um horário pra você na segunda feira ela pode te instruir neste caso. Ela não exerce a profissão, mas tenho certeza que saberá te orientar.

Scott caminhou até a cama e sentou languidamente, ficou calado observando nosso dialogo. Tânia o olhou de soslaio e percebeu seu momento de retirada

_Estarei no meu quarto se precisar menina _falou antes de sair.

Com o rabo entre as pernas, eu sentei ao lado do pediatra dos meus filhos, mas evitando olhar nos seus olhos. Estava envergonhada.

Ele suspirou frustrado e levantou da cama.

_Isabella, qual a parte de relacionamento limpo e sem segredos você não entendeu?_ permaneci com o olhar preso no chão_ ESTOU PERGUNTANDO, POR FAVOR RESPONDA.

Levantei minha cabeça e encontrei os olhos agora magoados e intimidados de Scott. Eu estava fazendo tudo errado, estava excluindo ele da minha vida. Scott que sempre foi presente, ele que desde o nascimento dos gêmeos acompanhou cada passo deles no seu desenvolvimento, primeiro como meu amigo e depois como meu namorado.

_Desculpe, eu não sabia como contar, já esta difícil digerir o que aconteceu quem dirá partilhar a notícia_ expliquei.

Seus olhos me avaliavam temerosos, sua mão tremia e consciente do seu receio o abracei forte, esperava que fosse melhor nos gestos do que com as palavras.

Sem perder a postura ou demonstrar insegurança, ele beijou suavemente meus lábios.

_Isabella, você sabe o quanto eu lhe amo e te quero bem, sabes que o seu bem estar é a minha prioridade. Os seus filhos são os meus filhos, pra mim não importa se eles têm meu sangue ou não. Basta você me pedir pra ser seu e eu serei, basta pedir que eu fique com você e assim farei. Mas pra isso você precisa ser mais aberta comigo, você deve me dizer se deseja minha presença do seu lado._ afastou um pouco, me dando espaço_ Ou se preciso me retirar da sua vida, e das crianças.

As lágrimas molhavam meu rosto, eu não queria perdê-lo e toda esta conversa estava parecendo uma despedida. Eu não podia permitir que o medo ou surpresa inesperada removesse do meu peito o sentimento que este homem a minha frente cativou. Quando Edward me deixou eu estava ferida, machucada. Scott além de amigo foi parceiro e me acolheu no seu coração bondoso, consequentemente ele suturou minha ferida.

_ Eu não tenho que pedir algo que já é existente entre nós, eu sou sua e você é meu. Nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Quando aquele homem rejeitou aos filhos ele estava me rejeitando também. Agora me cabe seguir a minha vida, a nossa vida. Você me terá por inteira, alma e coração.

Eu não estou brincando quando digo isso, mesmo que Edward se mantenha longe ou perto, isso em nada influenciará na minha escolha.

Você foi deletado de nossas vidas Edward Masen. Qualquer pessoa que ameace vida das minhas crianças, é meu inimigo.

**Pov Edward**

Barulho de coisas caindo e vozes sussurradas alertaram meu inconsciente, preguiçosamente forcei meus olhos a abrirem, revelando sua contrariedade ao detectar o lugar desconhecido que acordei. Levei minhas mãos no rosto esfregando meus olhos ainda sonolentos para em seguida conduzir minha mão até meu cabelo que, certamente encontrava-se em estado de revolta e bagunça.

Olhei ao redor, as paredes de cor azul clara com cortinas em tons de bege não me pareciam familiar, a mobília em tons marfim em nada me ajudavam a recordar como vim parar aqui ou por que eu estou aqui.

A única coisa que sou capaz de processar é a insuportável dor de cabeça que insisti em martelar de segundo em segundo na minha cabeça.

Cambaleante e desajeitado levantei da cama, ainda em estado entorpecido fui até o banheiro para mim desconhecido e fiz minha higiene matinal.

Abri a porta do quarto calmamente e segui um curto corredor que me conduzia de onde vinha barulho de passos e vozes. Conforme eu caminhava eu revivia as lembranças da noite passada.

O casamento do meu amigo Eleazar e Carmem, a badalação na recepção, encontrei o mesmo homem que há quase cinco anos atrás me contou que Bella estava se mudando para o exterior e que havia aceitado fazer o aborto, e pra finalizar ontem encontrei a própria Isabella. Finalmente eu pude reencontra-la, ou não tão felizmente levando em consideração o guarda costas que não desgrudou do seu lado um só minuto.

_Que bom que despertou Sr Masen. Já estava ficando difícil fazer a Ângela conversar baixo e não fazer barulho pra lhe acordar_ disse Ben, um homem com feições semelhantes e os olhos puxados feito os orientais, funcionário no RH na Construtora Masen e marido de Ângela Webber minha agente e assistente pessoal.

A mesa a minha frente estava posta com muito capricho. Mesmo dormindo boa parte do dia meu corpo cansado pela ressaca e o enjoo estomacal não permitiam que eu tivesse apetite e vontade pra começar o café da manhã.

_Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu não recordo quase nada de ontem_ Ângela e Ben me encaravam sem graça e pela reação deles imaginei não ser boa causa meu motivo de passar a noite aqui.

_Sr Masen ontem o senhor se excedeu um pouco a mais na bebida, e como estávamos juntos do senhor na mesa resolvemos traze-lo aqui pra nossa casa, sendo que o senhor estava sozinho e sem condições de dirigir_ explicou a bela morena de corpo magro e alto, pele levemente bronzeada, longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Ângela, uma das melhores contratações que já fiz na empresa, discreta, incapaz de dizer ou fazer algo do meu desagrado e agora mais esta, mesmo não sendo sua obrigação nem de seu marido, ambos me acolheram num momento de embriaguez.

Uma pontada forte tomou conta da minha cabeça, imediatamente levei minha mão nas têmporas tendo sem benefício algum conforto. Ben percebendo minha tortura e ofereceu um copo com água e um comprimido que deduzi ser aspirina.

_ Obrigada pela hospitalidade, mas agora eu tenho de voltar pra casa e resolver algumas pendências._ despedi-me do casal.

Liguei para Arnold, meu motorista que, prontamente me aguardava na porta do edifício.

O caminho pra casa eu tentava com muita dificuldade recordar mais detalhes da noite passada.

Eu lembro como as mulheres estavam atiradas e se jogando nos meus braços, eu diria mais ousadas que de costume, recordo que a maioria da plateia feminina estava com produção demais e beleza de menos.

Maquiagem carregada, roupas vulgares e os cabelos com penteados extravagantes, não entendo de moda e muito menos sobre tendências, mas se tem algo que sou bom entendedor é a beleza fermina. E não consigo entender como as mulheres pensam que ficar bonita ou elegante é exagerando na arrumação. Mas todo este conceito desapareceu quando a vi.

Meu coração parecia que a qualquer momento sairia pela boca, minhas pernas ficaram tremulas e o frio na barriga estava presente.

Assim como eu lembrava ela entrou com uma postura firme e elegante pela porta lateral da igreja, mesmo com aquele homem do seu lado eu não fiquei intimidado e encarei descaradamente a perfeição diante de meus olhos.

A sua roupa e todo arranjo que ela investiu pra festa elevou ainda mais seu grau de exuberância, o vestido com uma cor laranja ou rosado não sei dizer ao certo, mas parecia feito à medida sobre seu corpo que diferente das minhas recordações, estava mais encorpado. O quadril mais largo muito evidenciado pela cintura fina e as pernas pareciam mais torneadas logo que o tecido se colava ao seu corpo conforme ela caminhava. O rosto trazia aquele brilho de menina, mas a feição mostrava sua maturidade e entendimento de mulher.

Às vezes Isabella parecia sentir minha presença e meu olhar pesando sobre ela, muitas vezes ela mantinha o olhar vago procurando o autor desta situação. Mas eu não estava preparado para ficar cara a cara com ela. Não neste momento que minha face denunciava a surpresa de encontra-la casualmente, então eu me esquivava. Também não ajudava em nada quando o seu acompanhante começava a sussurrar no seu ouvido a fazendo sorrir e devolvendo carícias na sua pele.

Aquilo estava me irritando.

Ou melhor, me matando de raiva.

Eu analisei as mãos de Isabella e fiquei feliz ao constatar que o homem ao seu lado era apenas um namorado, nada de aliança de noivado ou casamento em sua mão.

_Sr Masen chegamos_ Arnold me alertou.

Da mesma forma que entrei no carro saí, calado e concentrado na minha averiguação. O remédio começa a surtir efeito na minha dor de cabeça que estava ficando mais leve e aos poucos desaparecendo.

Entrei pela porta da frente e rumei ao meu escritório, sentei na cadeira e comecei a pensar.

Isabella estava Linda e ainda mais estonteante do que antes, com certa tristeza, verifiquei que ao seu lado não tinha criança alguma, sim, ela abriu mão do nosso filho. E chegar nesta constatação doeu ainda mais que ficar esses anos na duvida. Senti os enjoos e náuseas subir a bile no momento que o idiota do seu namorado a conduziu a pista de dança e a molestou bem a minha frente.

Molestou é exagero devo admitir, uma vez que ele estava dizendo em gestos o quanto a adorava e a respeitava, começou com movimentos brandos e suaves, o jeito como ele a tocava mostrava que ele estava a venerando e idolatrando e quanto mais eu via, mais raiva se acumulava. Ele deu início a um beijo lento e maçioso, mas Isabella parecia querer mais e praticamente engoliu a boca do Mané.

QUE ÓDIO

VONTADE DE IR ATÉ LÁ E QUEBRAR A CARA DO SAFADO.

Minhas mãos automaticamente se fecharam em punhos, mais um pouquinho, e eu quebraria meus dedos pela força que eu estava reprimindo.

Eu sei que não tenho direito algum sobre ela, entretanto estava acabando comigo ver o quanto ela se entregou a ele. Bella parecia ignorar a plateia e simplesmente o atiçava a toca-la cada vez mais de forma intima. Meus olhos viram vermelho quando ele pousou sua mão bem em cima do seu bumbum, lugar este que EU apertei varias vezes.

Precisei perdê-la pra descobrir que a amava todos estes anos. Pensava e ficava imaginando o que ela fez de sua vida. Mas nunca pensei que o AMOR que sinto por ela estava tão vivo e intenso no meu peito. Encontrar Bella abalou todo meu ser e pude comprovar que o sentimento está ainda mais forte agora que sei que ela está perto e o pior, necessitei assistir uma cena tão deplorável e nojenta como esta dela atacando a boca de um homem que não sou eu, pra descobrir meu outro "_EU, um homem ciumento e possessivo, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu queria matar qualquer um que olhava pra ela com cobiça"._

Pior que vê-la em outros braços e respondendo carícias de outro, foi ver a expressão em seu rosto ao ficar cara a cara comigo.

Primeiro ela atingiu um forte nível de surpresa, depois ela deixou transparecer vestígios de raiva, nojo e magoa, eu não a culpo por isso, eu mesmo queria me matar pelas minhas idiotices.

E para aumentar ainda mais a minha contrariedade, ela fugiu de mim assim que a chamei pelo nome . Deu-me as costas e com a mesma elegância que ela chegou ela saiu um pouco mais rápido em direção ao namorado. Depois disso, eu só recordo de beber, beber e beber.

Não sabia se ela estava aqui a passeio, ou estava retornando a Nova York, mas eu sei quem poderia descobrir isso pra mim.

_ Jenks! Preciso de um relatório completo sobre Isabella Swan pra ontem_ falei impaciente no telefone, Jenks dizia que só o nome de Bella não seria suficiente para investigar _Azar o seu, eu o pago muito bem justamente pra isso, descobrir coisas que eu não sei.

Desliguei o telefone, recebendo logo em seguida a ligação de Emmett, meu cunhado desocupado.

Atendi um pouco sem paciência.

_O QUE FOI IMPRESTAVEL?_ resmunguei

A gargalhada do outro lado, não deixava duvidas que ele estivesse num bom humor, ao contrário de mim.

_Bom dia pra você também, cunhadão! Quais os planos pra tarde deste lindo domingo de sol?_ perguntou animado.

_Ao contrário de você eu preciso trabalhar, não tenho o desfrute de descansar aos domingos_ isso não era bem verdade, mas eu queria espantar qualquer ideia que ele estivesse surgindo de fazer algum programa juntos.

_Fala serio Edward, hoje é domingo dia de passar junto com a família, não me admira este mau humor. Mas em nome da sua irmã, queria convida-lo pra se juntar a nós aqui na mansão esta tarde.

Bufei impaciente, eu precisava da solidão, queria ficar com a mente limpa e sem nada nem ninguém buzinando no meu ouvido. Parecendo um adolescente apaixonado, eu queria ficar sozinho em casa curtindo minha foça e ao mesmo tempo pensando na minha Bella.

_Hoje não vai rolar Emmett, fica pra outro dia_ desconversei. Já ia desligar quando ouço Rose pegar o telefone e gritar comigo.

_EDWARD MASEN, você sempre diz isso, "outro dia eu vou", mas você nunca vem, e hoje o motivo é especial, Emmett e eu estamos comemorando nossos nove anos de casados. Então não estou te convidando e sim intimando. Será apenas uma reunião familiar e as únicas pessoas de fora que convidei foi uma amiga e sua família_ vociferou Rose.

Depois do discurso não tinha como eu dizer não, aliás, eu nunca conseguia dizer não a Rose assim como eu, ela nunca aceita uma NÃO como resposta.

_OK, eu vou tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa e já vou_ com certeza não menti quando disse roupa limpa, ainda usava o terno de ontem e o cheiro não estava muito agradável, o álcool estava impregnado em todo meu corpo.

Assim que finalizei a ligação com minha irmã, eu procurei no banho o refúgio para os meus problemas mais fáceis e casuais o cansaço, mau cheiro e a regeneração do meu corpo que mais parecia ter sido atropelado.

Sai do banho me sentindo outro, os cabelos molhados foram o antidoto perfeito pro que restou da enxaqueca, próximo passo seria me arrumar pra tal comemoração. Por estar desacostumado com este tipo de reunião, eu optei por uma camisa azul clara e um paletó azul escuro da mesma cor da calça.

O caminho ate á casa do meu pai foi feito em minutos, quanto mais cedo eu chegasse, mais cedo eu viria embora.

No estacionamento da mansão não vi nenhum carro diferente, sinal que os convidados ainda não tinham chegado.

Desci do carro e caminhei até o Jardim, onde todos estavam reunidos.

Eu estava me sentindo um peixe fora d'agua, meu pai que eu só o via com roupas brancas e hospitalares, agora estava em trajes caseiros e tomando conta da churrasqueira, Emmett e meu cunhando Garret estavam de sunga queimando no sol esparramados na espreguiçadeira.

Minha irmã Rose estava com um biquíni vermelho minúsculo e uma canga por cima, Kate parecia mais comportada com um short jeans curto e um maiô preto com as costas despidas.

_Querido seja bem vindo_ Esme venho me receber, no mesmo estilo das minhas irmãs, com óculos escuros, chapéu de sol e um vestido leve por cima do biquíni.

_ED _minhas irmãs gritaram ao mesmo tempo, ambas esparramas na grama em baixo da sombra de uma árvore. Rose levantou e veio correndo me cumprimentar, e claro a sua cadelinha Suzy ao seu lado fielmente.

_Fico feliz que tenha vindo só não entendo, por que está vestido todo social? Assim você parece um velho meu irmão_ Rose dizia entre caretas.

_Este é meu estilo Rose, enfim parabéns pela ocasião, amanhã mando Ângela comprar um presente pra você e Emmett, como foi em cima da hora não programei nada.

Ela me olhou com desagrado franziu o cenho, algo que eu sempre faço quando estou irritado.

_Edward Masen só de ter sua presença aqui é um presente maravilhoso, mas se você quer realmente nos presentear com algo, sugiro que compre você mesmo, nada de ocupar Ângela com esta função_ minha irmã repreendeu.

De repente a claridade do dia começou a ficar embaçada, olhei pra cima a tempo de ver uma nuvem cobrir o sol, conclui que isso não duraria muito tempo, levando em consideração que estávamos curtindo o arrebento dos raios solares em plenas quatro horas da tarde. Mais trinta minutos fingindo ser atuante na família e enfim voltaria pra minha casa.

_Edward eu comprei o novo uniforme dos Yankees, acho que sou um dos privilegiados que usará o manto sagrado em primeira mão_ falou Emmett. Meus cunhados são doentes por beisebol, algo que eu tenho em comum, nós somos torcedores fanáticos do Yankees, este esporte é uma das poucas coisas responsáveis pela minha atenção e entretenimento.

Garret e eu acompanhamos Emmett até seu quarto pra conferirmos de perto o novo uniforme, mesmo no segundo andar da mansão eu conseguia ouvir o barulho do motor de carro e este estava sendo estacionado aqui na mansão.

A camiseta oficial do time manteve as cores tradicionais, Azul-Marinho com cinza e detalhes em branco. Olhar para aquela camiseta me rendeu boas lembranças de uma época que eu era apenas o Edward descolado e sem preocupações, frequentava os estádios para acompanhar os campeonatos e naquela época não tinha uma vida pessoal arruinada e nem uma empresa nas costas pra me preocupar. Ultimamente o que eu sei do time é pela televisão ou o comentário dos meus cunhados, minha vida social se resume apenas em reuniões e encontro com clientes.

_Vamos descer rapazes, antes que as nossas esposas venham atrás de nós_ Garret pau mandando falou.

Emmett e eu costumamos brincar que na casa de Garret quem dita a ultima palavra é Kate, meu cunhado se desmancha de amores por minha irmã e pra felicidade dele ela o corresponde, mas Kate é esperta o suficiente pra usar isso a seu favor, sempre consegue o que deseja. Eu sinto pena do Garret pela falta de pulso firme, se deixarmos as mulheres montar nas nossas costas elas fazem de nós seus cavalinhos.

Antes que saíssemos do quarto eu ouvi Esme dialogar com alguém, mas quando saímos do quarto o corredor estava vazio.

Chegando ao jardim encontramos uma cena diferente, minhas irmãs brigando pela atenção de duas crianças. O garotinho estava no colo de Rosalie e a menina meu pai a estava segurando nos braços e Kate brigando com ele para ter mais da atenção da menina voltada só pra ela. Eu me aproximei e ao chegar perto da garota eu recordei em tempo recorde, era ela, a garotinha que esbarrou nas minhas pernas, a menina Louise, e pela cara sapeca que ela me olhava posso considerar que ela recordava de mim também.

_Ei pequena Louise_ levei minha mão e baguncei seus cabelos, que agora estavam secos e permitia analisar o tom avermelhado com brilho perolado.

Ela ignorou a atenção que meu pai e Kate disputavam com ela e me analisou.

_Boa tarde senhor mal educado_ ela disse em tom irritante, mas sorrindo _também foi convidado pra passar à tarde na piscina?_ ela dizia com sua voz infantil , mas encarava meu terno que não estava nada apropriado para o momento.

_Sim eu também fui convidado, este senhor que esta te segurando é meu pai e a moça loira que parece uma palhaça é minha irmã Kate_ esta não pareceu muito feliz com a comparação, mas a Louise pareceu gostar do mal feito, pois estava rindo da expressão zangada de Kate.

Louise desceu do colo do meu pai e gritou pelo garotinho que agora recebia a atenção do Emmett e do Garret, além de Rose.

_Enzo venha aqui, agora_ ela não pediu, ela ordenou e eu estava deslumbrado assim como fiquei quando a conheci na loja.

O menino parecia tímido e não conseguia me encarar nos olhos, quando percebia minha atenção nele ,Enzo abaixava a cabeça e suas bochechas atingiam um leve rubor. O cabelo castanho escuro brilhava ainda mais diante aos poucos raios solares, quando enfim ele chegou até nós pude comprovar o quanto seus olhos eram verdes, assim como os da Louise, certamente são irmãos ou primos devido à semelhança.

_Moço este é meu irmão Enzo, nós somos gêmeos sabia? Eu nasci primeiro, sou a irmã mais velha _ela olhou para o irmão que estava encolhido e Louise apontou o dedo na minha direção _Enzo eu conheci este moço na loja, ele se chama, hum, como você se chama?

Ela me olhou pensativa, e eu sorri com sua façanha de fazer amigos mesmo mantendo um ar autoritário, de longe se percebia o quanto ela é desinibida.

_Eu sou o Edward, hummmm_ não saia qual assunto seguir, pensei na minha rotina e algo me veio a mente _ Sabiam que eu trabalho construindo casas? _de onde estava saindo este assunto? Eu nunca me dei bem com crianças, o que estava havendo comigo? Eu queria conversar com eles, mesmo que fosse futilidades. Minhas irmãs e meu pai me encaram sorrindo, como se este fato fosse coisa de outro mundo.

O pequeno Enzo pareceu feliz com a descoberta, ele sorriu largamente e puxou assunto, mas mesmo assim corando, tão tímido. Constatei.

_ Você sabe fazer uma casa na árvore? _ele sorria docemente com a pergunta, o sorriso tão contagiante, um menino tão cativante sentia como se já o conhecesse. _Eu sempre quis uma, mas a mamãe sempre arrumava uma desculpa e dizia que é perigoso, e que nem o tio Seth e o vovô conseguiriam fazer _ concluiu.

Crianças. É tão bom ser criança, a cobiça e pretensão passam longe de sua mente pura. Um adulto desejaria uma cobertura luxuosa ou uma mansão. Mas o menino a minha frente queria uma casinha na árvore.

Quando percebi eu estava ajoelhado no chão conversando com eles, analisei o redor e não encontrei os pais das crianças, mas percebi que Garret parecia ansioso pela resposta.

_E então Edward você sabe fazer uma casa na árvore?_ Garret me perguntou de um jeito sacana. _Uma casa na árvore não deve valer uma fortuna como você esta acostumado.

Olhei os olhinhos pidões das crianças e parece que isso foi o suficiente pra me convencer, é claro que eu poderia fazer a melhor das casas construídas sobre uma árvore.

_É claro que eu posso fazer uma _disse dando uma piscadela pra Enzo e Louise, eles riram em uníssono.

Levantei do chão, e meio desajeitado passei a mão pelo tecido da minha calça expulsando a sujeira que se acumulou no local. Estava tão concentrado na tarefa, que quando ouvi sua voz, meu corpo inteiro tencionou, fiquei travado no lugar que estava.

**POV BELLA**

Esme nos convidou gentilmente a conhecer sua casa, Enzo e Louise pareciam ter chegado num parque de diversão, pra eles a ideia de ficar no enorme jardim e perto da piscina era muito mais interessante que fazer um tour pela casa. Tânia e eu acompanhamos Esme e a cada lugar que passávamos eu ficava mais extasiada. Uma residência de dois andares, cômodos muito bem repartidos e cada detalhe comprovava seu bom gosto.

Estava na sala com Tânia e Esme quando ouço as vozes dos meus filhos se misturando a outra voz, eles pareciam estar interagindo, até mesmo Enzo que costuma ficar retraído na presença de estranhos parecia tagarela.

O que não é pra menos, assim que descemos do carro Kate e Rosalie estavam a nossa espera, aliás, a espera das crianças, Esme me apresentou ao seu marido, um senhor muito bonito e charmoso, a idade não alterou em nada seu charme. Os cabelos loiros se misturavam em fios grisalhos o que aumentou ainda mais sua beleza, os olhos azuis cristalinos assim como as filhas. Bem que Tânia me advertiu que o senhor Cullen era muito bom de aparência, claro que minha madrinha não disse nessas palavras, segundo ela Carlisle é ainda mais bonito que seu único filho homem, mas este parecia ausente no recinto quando chegamos.

_Meninas venham, vamos ao quiosque lá fora e curtir o que resta do sol_ Esme falou.

Eu não estava com planos de entrar na água, tinha duas crianças pra ficar de olho, por isso coloquei apenas uma regata vermelha e um short jeans acompanhado de uma rasteirinha nos pés. Tânia por outro lado estava meio "gótica" hoje, em plena tarde e um sol de rachar ela estava usando calça preta, blusa preta, batom preto e esmalte preto. Os cabelos loiros estavam trançados destacando ainda mais seus olhos com um forte delineador preto. Segundo ela seu astral hoje não estava muito bom, e disse o que era a dica do dia, mas eu ignorei esta parte da explicação.

_Muito bonita sua casa Esme, quanto espaço_ eu estava admirando a área verde do jardim quando o notei estático no jardim, ele parecia surpreso por me encontrar aqui, mas não mais que eu. O que Edward Masen esta fazendo aqui?

Minha primeira reação foi prender a respiração, meu coração parecia que estava galopando no peito, mas o pior foi encontrar meus filhos do seu lado, eles pareciam conversar entre si.

Olhei rapidamente ao redor e encontrei Carlisle e Kate junto dos três. Mas próximo à piscina estavam Rosalie e dois homens que não estavam aqui quando cheguei.

Vesti a máscara da indiferença e como se a presença deste homem não me afetasse, caminhei prontamente na direção das crianças, rezando aos céus pra tira-los de perto do Edward e sem que elas se dirigissem a mim como mãe a tempo dele associar qualquer laço entre nós.

_Mamãe o Edward sabe fazer uma casa na árvore_ tarde demais Enzo falou, atraindo a atenção do Edward pra mim. Eu fingi não perceber a confusão no seu olhar e peguei a mãozinha do meu filho.

Eu precisava sair daqui agora, mas talvez isso fosse dar muito na cara.

Talvez ele não associasse a idade das crianças e deixasse o fato passar despercebido.

Mas por outro lado as semelhanças físicas entre eles eram gritantes. Pensando bem; homens são dispersos e Edward pode nem notar qualquer semelhança.

A quem eu quero enganar? Talvez ele nem recorde quem eu sou ou o que aconteceu no passado.

_Mamãe? Você é mãe deles? _Edward me perguntou com um tom um pouco alto demais atraindo mais atenção para nós.

Afastei-me dele, segurando firmemente a mão de Louise e Enzo, Dei-lhe as costas e ignorei sua pergunta.

Eu preciso de uma saída, precisava sair daqui quanto antes. Mas como fazer isso sem chamar a atenção? Eu conseguia sentir o olhar de Edward queimar minhas costas. Pra evitar mais desconfianças, eu virei meu corpo ficando de frente pra ele e fingi não conhece-lo, respondi com a voz meio trêmula, mas de forma audível.

_ Sim eu sou mãe deles_ respondi fingindo uma falsa tranquilidade.

Nesse momento eu desconheci meu outro "EU", não estava à vontade com esta situação e nem tão pouco com meus filhos tão próximos ao verdadeiro pai, mas eu estava otimista que conseguiria deixar claro que Edward não me afetava e muito menos aos meus filhos.

Edward Analisava minha expressão e parecia não achar respostas pra sua confusão mental, contudo em seguida olhou pros filhos e por uma fração de segundo eu percebi a razão atingir sua mente. Quando ele me devolver seu olhar.

Tive consciência da gravidade de tudo isso. Ele sabe que Enzo e Louise são seus filhos. Eu posso nutrir ódio por Edward, guardar magoa, mas ver o olhar triste , as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e o sorriso emoldurar sua face ,me desarmou momentaneamente. Ele estava emocionado em conhecer as crianças.

Isso era notável.

Uma pena que seja tarde demais.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Este é o Scott , (o ator do filme JUNTOS PELO ACASO), vamos ser honestas, a Bella já sofreu demais, por isso caprichei na concorrência, é isso mesmo o homem além de lindo e gostoso é tudo de bom e como perceberam ele venera a BELLA E AS CRIANÇAS, ou seja Edward tem muito trabalho pela frente #autora má.**_

_**.**_

_**Antes que digam que estou de enrolação , próximo capítulo continuará a partir deste ponto e se preparem é ENORMEEEEEEEEEE**_  
_**terá POV Edward**_  
_**POV Bella e narrativa na terceira pessoa, ou seja o encontro de todos os ângulos possíveis.**_  
_**.**_  
_**AAAAAAAAAAAA terá também mais loucuras da Tânia**_

_**.**_

_**e aí mereço REVIEWS ?**_

_**.**_

_**Leitoras fantasmas, apareçam , façam a alegria desta autora e digam um oi, olá , como vai?**_

_**E vcs meninas que participam com seus reviews, vamos lá ,continuem . É muito bom , receber a opinião de vcs...por tanto só vou postar com novos reviews...o numero de tráfego chega a me assustar de tantas pessoas lendo a história , e os reviews nunca chegam.**_

_**.**_

_**Por tanto ,só volto com capítulo quando deixarem comentários.**_

_**.**_

_**bjos e fiquem com Deus !**_


	8. Três amores! Tudo num só coração

**Preparadas para mais uma aventura?**

Como prometido aqui estou com outro capítulo.

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Três amores! Tudo num só coração. .**

**NARRADOR**

O fato de ver os seus filhos tão à vontade com a família Cullen permitiu que Bella se sentisse mais leve.

Sensação esta que logo se evaporou ao se dar conta da presença de alguém tão inesperado.

Edward Masen.

"_Teria ele alguma amizade com a família Cullen?"_

Bella se perguntava mentalmente, Edward não estava muito diferente, dizer que ele estava pasmado era pouco.

"_O que Bella faz aqui_?"

Espantada por novamente estar cara a cara com o esbelto homem de cabelo cor de bronze, Bella tentou reprimir sua reação chocada, num gesto protetor e de defesa em relação a sua cria, a morena vasculhava as pessoas ao redor pra certificar-se que Edward não estava fazendo mal ou incomodando as crianças. A família Cullen estava entretida demais nos gêmeos pra notar qualquer tensão. Mas Tânia conhecia Isabella, o seu corpo estava mais esguio que o normal, sua sobrancelha direita ergueu espontaneamente, o que foi suficiente pra notar que ela não estava confortável com o homem parado no jardim.

Como uma boa mãe zelosa Isabella foi de encontro aos filhos tentando busca-los para o amparo de seus braços, atitude esta que não passou despercebida aos olhos perspicazes de Edward.

_Mamãe o Edward sabe fazer uma casa na árvore_ sem qualquer maldade ou conhecimento do que estava ocorrendo, Enzo soltou a frase num jato, dando ênfase na palavra "mamãe".

Os olhos da mãe do garoto ficaram espremidos pelo nervosismo, numa só investida pegou a mão do menino arrastando ele para seu lado e de Tânia.

Foi audível quando a ficha caiu na mente de Edward, o garoto a sua frente acabou de chamar Isabella de mãe, as duas crianças que ele conversava a pouco são filhos da única mulher que teve acesso no seu frio coração.

Enquanto Isabella estava ficando impaciente e ansiosa para retirar os filhos do local, Edward começava a associar os fatos e as evidências a sua frente.

_Mamãe? Você é mãe deles? _ perguntou com um tom um pouco alto demais ganhando toda a atenção da família, esta que estava começando a ficar desconfiada com a ocorrência entre o casal.

Com as pernas trêmulas e dando início ao seu plano de ir embora, Isabella deu as costas a Edward levando consigo as duas crianças. A morena precisou apenas de alguns segundos pra voltar à razão e decidir atuar uma nova farsa.

Usando de todo seu equilíbrio e estabilidade emocional, Bella vestiu sua mascara da impassibilidade e replicou.

_ Sim eu sou mãe deles_ respondeu simulando uma tranquilidade inexistente.

Edward avaliava a expressão facial da mulher atrás de alguma proeminência ou algum sentimento, mas se tem algo em que Bella é boa é ocultar suas emoções e anseios, o homem parecia não achar respostas pra sua confusão mental, mas em seguida olhou para aquelas duas crianças e no mesmo instante obteve a confirmação de suas duvidas.

"_Não existe outra explicação, eles são meus filhos, Tanto Enzo quanto a Louise tem os mesmos olhos verdes, o cabelo ruivo de Louise, o sorriso torto de Enzo, estes são os detalhes mais evidentes e com certeza descobrirei mais coisas em comum conforme eu for convivendo com eles, sem mencionar que pela reação inicial de Isabella pude notar desconforto comigo e as duas crianças no mesmo lugar_" Edward tentava argumentar consigo mesmo.

A emoção estava nublando sua mente, seus olhos que antes exibiam tristeza agora gritavam de alegria revelando sua emoção misturando-se as lágrimas.

Anos se culpando pela morte de seu filho, em momento algum considerou que Isabella teria optado por deixa-lo nascer, e agora a vida estava lhe devolvendo em DOBRO, duas crianças saudáveis e bem criadas.

Bella por um momento pareceu abalada pela emoção manifestada do pai de seus filhos, porém a tristeza e magoa profunda não permitiu que esta fragilidade durasse muito tempo. Decidiu que o melhor seria enfrentar a situação cara a cara, fazendo-se de indiferente. Talvez assim ,Edward ignorasse a nova descoberta e os deixasse em paz.

_Então Esme, quem é este senhor? _Bella perguntou com falsa inocência, fazendo Edward arregalar os olhos espantados por sua atitude.

A principio a família Cullen começou a intrigar-se com o comportamento do casal, mas com seu jeito astuto Bella reverteu à inquietação e toda a tensão que minutos atrás tinha se formado.

_Desculpe querida entendo sua preocupação, eu também era super protetora quando pessoas estranhas se aproximavam dos meus pequenos_ o comentário de Esme quebrou todo o clima curioso, convencendo quase toda a família, exceto Rosalie que analisava o comportamento do irmão, a loira estava acostumada a um Edward gélido, e essa versão atenciosa não fazia justiça ao seu caráter.

Carlisle caminhou até Esme laçando sua cintura, e beijando seu pescoço, ao contrário de muitos casais ,Carlisle e Esme não reprimiam o carinho que nutrem um pelo outro, mesmo em lugares públicos e com outras pessoas presentes.

_Bella este é meu filho mais velho, Edward Masen fruto do meu primeiro casamento_ o médico virou sua cabeça na direção de Edward e finalizou a apresentação _Meu filho esta é a adorável Isabella Swan amiga da Esme e das suas irmãs, o que faz dela amiga de toda a família. E a seu lado é Tânia Denalli madrinha da Bella.

A linda mulher de cabelos castanhos estendeu sua mão em cumprimento como se de fato nunca o tivesse visto. O que irritou Edward.

"_Como assim? Bella não me conhece?"_ ele pensou.

_Prazer em conhecê-lo Sr. Masen_ Bella falou de forma mansa e ao mesmo tempo indiferente.

O jeito altruísta e a sensatez refinada de Isabella estavam provocando a fera interna do Masen, entretanto ambos sentiram todo calor irradiar por seus corpos apenas num aperto de mãos. A jovem manteve firme seu olhar superior sem demostrar qualquer emoção com relação a isso, mesmo sentindo as labaredas arderem em sua pele, no entanto; Edward estava fascinado demais pra disfarçar e mesmo estando irritado com o comportamento sem emoção de Isabella, ele sorriu ao verificar que seus corpos ainda mantinham a fogueira acesa.

Quebrando todo o efeito do cumprimento, Esme interrompeu o assunto antes que o marido continuasse.

_A verdade é que não o vejo como meu enteado e sim como um filho, o mesmo amor que sinto pelas meninas, eu devolvo na mesma intensidade ao Edward.

A união entre a família Cullen mostrava reflexos que Bella adoraria seguir, uma mãe amiga, companheira e que dedicou toda sua vida na boa formação dos filhos e construção familiar.

_Aqueles são meus genros, o grandão e sorridente é Emmett marido da Rose. O jovem de cabelos claros e olhos azuis é Garret marido da Kate_ Carlisle continuou a apresentação.

Enquanto Carlisle apresentava os rapazes, Bella disfarçadamente vasculhou o local procurando pela esposa e o filho de Edward.

"_Meu Deus! Será que passarei por mais esta provação? Ficar diante a família feliz do Edward e presenciar ele esfregar na minha cara como foi fácil me descartar?"_ Isabella pensava apavorada.

Com Edward acontecia um sentimento distinto, um pensamento ocorreu em sua mente o pegando desprevenido. "_Um domingo familiar, minhas irmãs e suas respectivas famílias, meus pais e a MINHA FAMILIA, minha mulher e meus filhos_".

Estes sentimentos fofos e doces não são coisas que o rapaz costumava ponderar, mas comovido com a cena criada por sua mente, Edward confessou a si mesmo o quanto este pensamento trouxe um efeito agradável e imenso orgulho.

**Pov Edward**

Seria possível alguém ficar cansado de tanto sorrir? Acredito que não, eu sou a prova real disso.

Muito difícil explicar a sensação que me domina e causa este efeito de felicidade. Claro que as coisas poderiam ser ainda melhores, mas eu estou disposto a lutar por isso. Isabella e meus filhos estão aqui compartilhando um momento íntimo com minha família. Só não entendia por que ela fingia não me conhecer, no entanto mais tarde eu descobriria o motivo.

Graças à criatividade de Esme, estávamos desfrutando de um bom churrasco no quiosque do jardim, alguns metros à frente estão meus filhos brincando na piscina com Garret e Kate.

"_MEUS FILHOS_" ecoava prazeroso demais dizer estas palavras. Eu não tinha duvidas quanto a paternidade deles, é obvio que são meus filhos.

Duas crianças excepcionalmente lindas, saudáveis e por algum milagre, eles pareciam simpatizar comigo.

_Talvez seja perigoso para as crianças ficarem na piscina_ falei enquanto observava Louise com a parte de cima de um biquíni branco com bolinhas vermelhas e a parte de baixo toda vermelha evidenciando a cor translucida de sua pele. Enzo usava uma sunga preta e foi gratificante comprovar como ele tem muito de mim, o formato das pernas, as costas que conforme seu crescimento ficaram largas. Ele estava sendo escoltado por Garret que, parecia feliz brincando com a criança.

Assim que soltei a frase quatro pessoas me encararam como se eu fosse uma aberração, ou seja, a minha família. Isabella estava atenta fitando os filhos na água, eu notei como ela é protetora não perde os meninos de vista e tristemente percebi que ela estava fazendo de tudo para me manter a distância deles.

Tânia sorria com deboche e respondeu com acidez.

_Estas crianças nadam como golfinhos, quando atingiram a idade certa Bella colocou eles em aulas de natação _ela sorriu com escárnio e continuou _ como podem comprovar a Bella fez um ótimo trabalho com estas crianças, não foi preciso ter a presença do traste que a engravidou.

Bella enrijeceu no seu assento ao ouvir a explicação. Ela confrontou Tânia a repreendendo com um olhar ferino. Estava claro como o dia, a indireta da loira maluca com jeito de Emo foi pra mim, ela queria me alfinetar.

Tentei não dar tanta bandeira e sentir-me afetado com isso, porém eu sentia que estava sendo analisado. Corri meu olhar pelas pessoas que estavam ao redor da mesa na esperança que fosse Bella, mas me espantei ao encontrar o olhar mortal de Rosalie, sim ela estava brava comigo e eu já desconfiava o motivo.

_Com certeza o pai das crianças não passa de um irresponsável e desumano, eu teria o prazer de mata-lo pessoalmente _Rosalie falou olhando pra mim.

Meu pai deve ter notado a tensão no ar, Rosalie estava me fuzilando com seu olhar de irritação, Bella estava incomodada com a menção do assunto isso era nítido. Tânia estava assim como Rose quase avançando no meu pescoço, então meu pai tossiu atraindo os olhares pra ele e recebendo em troca a vigilância de todos.

_Bella querida, mais cedo a Rose nos mostrou o álbum, fotos de muito bom gosto devo admitir_ meu pai elogiou.

O rubor estava aparecendo nas bochechas de Bella, algo tão adorável em minha opinião. Ela estava mais linda que nunca, agora eu podia confirmar aquilo que meus rebentos antes sem visão se recusavam a enxergar e agora com olhos apaixonados eu admito.

"_Preciso desta mulher pra completar meus dias , necessito ser o pai pra aquelas crianças"._

_Eu tenho muito a lhe agradecer por aquelas fotos, eu nunca permitiria um homem tirar fotos da minha esposa como ela veio ao mundo _Emmett protestou.

Era isso Bella é fotografa, e a sua carreira como publicitaria? Eu tenho tanto pra saber sobre ela. Tantos anos perdidos, enquanto estava preso no meu mundinho particular e egoísta, Bella enfrentou os perigos e desafios do mundo criando os nossos bebês sozinha.

_Eu que agradeço Rose por dar crédito e confiar no meu trabalho, bom eu apenas investi em algo que me faz feliz_ Bella explicou.

Esme levantou da cadeira ao meu lado e antes de sair pediu licença.

_Vou até a cozinha preparar o sorvete e algumas frutas no capricho para as crianças _Emmett imediatamente ergueu seu corpo gigante da cadeira, feito um cachorro atrás do osso _Eu preparo uma taça pra você também Emm.

Tânia e Rosalie sorriram com a espontaneidade de Emmett, Bella e meu pai pareciam discutir sobre a divida interna dos país. Meu Deus que mulher é esta? Mil e uma facetas.

_Bella é inacreditável, sendo você tão jovem e uma mulher bem realizada como mãe, e no seu próprio investimento_ Rosalie interrompeu o assunto entre Bella e meu pai.

_A verdade é dinheiro nenhum paga a experiência da maternidade, meus filhos são o meu maior orgulho._ ela ignorava me olhar, mas as palavras que proferia me golpeavam cada vez mais _Quanto ao estúdio, eu tenho ele em funcionamento há alguns anos, mas só agora eu estou de fato trabalhando com a equipe. Seguindo a sugestão de minha madrinha. As portas da minha pequena empresa foram abertas no dia do nascimento dos meus filhos, Tânia disse que era auspicioso.

Antes que Bella continuasse, a Tânia maluca estava se explicando. Aquilo estava começando a me chatear.

_E foi muita sorte mesmo veja o sucesso que é! A minha menina é uma ótima empreendedora, recebeu a herança da avó e investiu na sua empresa _a esquisita colocou um dedo no queixo e ponderou sobre falar e não falar, resolvendo por fim dizer o que pensou_ Sem falar, o quanto a minha afilhada tem um coração puro, quarenta por cento de sua herança ela doou pra uma Hong que apoia mães solteiras e que são submetidas ao aborto, muitas vezes forçado pelo parceiro _Esta ultima parte doeu feito um punhal cravado no meu peito, a palpitação parecia sem fim, acho que até esqueci como respirar.

Bella não gostou nada de sua madrinha fazer esta revelação, mas ela se emocionou ao explicar seu raciocínio pro meu pai.

_ Eu encontrei como alicerce o apoio da minha família, meus pais me ajudaram e ainda me ajudam muito com meus filhos, mas nem todas tem a mesma sorte que eu tive.

Se esta frase era para me torturar, teve efeito contrário respirei aliviado ao saber que a Bella foi bem amparada e não passou por tudo isso sozinha.

_Isso é maravilhoso Bella, Esme e eu também apoiamos algumas instituições de caridade, vou recomendar algumas a você_ meu pai falou.

Enquanto eles prosseguiam com o assunto, eu deixei que meu olhar repousasse sobre os meus filhos, a piscina estava muito badalada. Louise estava montada sobre o pescoço de Kate e Enzo na mesma posição só que estava sobre o pescoço do Garret, Louise estava usando toda sua força pra derrubar o irmão das alturas, eu percebia seus esforços pelas bochechas que estavam com um forte tom avermelhado. Enzo parecia irritado e estava puxando os cabelos ruivos da irmã, os gritinhos agudos das crianças estavam se misturando com os latidos da cadelinha Suzy e as risadas da minha irmã Kate e Esme que estava chegando com a sobremesa dos gêmeos.

Emmett percebendo a distração dos três adultos na piscina, se afastou tomando impulso e começou a correr em disparada caindo na água bem perto do lugar que o quarteto estava brincando, não sobrou muito liquido pra contar historia, literalmente falando já que Emmett é um tanto pesado. Esme saiu correndo ao perceber suas más intenções, mas tarde demais ela também saiu toda molhada. As crianças estavam se desmanchando de tanto rir, nem percebi que eu também estava na mesma situação.

Quando foi a ultima vez que me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida? Sinceramente não sei responder. Estava flutuando, um alivio percorrendo entre minhas veias. Parecia bom demais pra ser verdade.

EU SOU PAI .

PAPAI. Esta palavra nunca me pareceu tão linda quanto agora. Ansiava por ouvi-la sair dos lábios dos meus filhos.

Voltei minha atenção no assunto de adultos, mas o olhar concentrado de Bella me deixou sem fôlego, ela estava me avaliando e pela primeira vez desde que a reencontrei, ela parecia relaxada e despreocupada. Embora sua boca não demostrasse sua alegria com um sorriso, sua face denunciava seu contentamento.

O barulho alto da cadeira sendo afastada quebrou o meu foco compenetrado na morena a minha frente, Rosalie levantou rapidamente da cadeira e foi encontrar com toda a turma que estava na piscina.

_ Crianças sabiam que eu tenho toda a coleção da Barbie? Isso inclui outras bonecas também, casinha de bonecas, carrinhos de bebês, vocês gostariam de me acompanhar até meu quarto pra conhecerem meus brinquedos? _Rosalie estava tentando conquistar os sobrinhos, o que não seria difícil sendo que ela adora estar rodeada por crianças.

_Rose você não está muito grande pra brincar de bonecas? _Louise questionou curiosa.

_Ei está me chamando de velha menina? _Rose fingiu estar magoada e por fim caiu na risada_ Não existe idade pra ser feliz querida.

Numa leveza que poucas pessoas têm, as crianças saíram saltitantes seguindo os passos da Rose. Enzo foi impedido de continuar ao sentir Emmett sair da piscina e puxar seu braço.

_Perai companheiro, onde você pensa que vai? Elas vão brincar de casinha e nós homens só brincamos de casinha quando nós crescemos, não é mesmo querida? _Emmett piscou de um jeito sacana pra minha irmã que correspondeu com um sorriso largo_ Que tal uma disputa no vídeo game?

Assim que as crianças passaram por mim eu levantei do assento, no entanto os planos de Rose eram outros, ela abaixou próximo ao meu ouvido e sussurrou.

_Nem pense em me seguir ou ir atrás do Emmett, espero que seja sensato e não faça mais burradas fique longe destas crianças.

A voz dela estava carregada de ódio, mas esta é Rose e ela me conhece muito bem, adivinhou precisamente qual seria meu próximo passo ia acompanha-los e passar um tempinho estudando os gostos e o comportamento dos meus filhos. Eu precisava deste momento, queria envolve-los no meu braço e nunca mais soltar.

Poucos minutos que eles tinham saído e o jardim não parecia o mesmo. Sem os gêmeos por perto o lugar parecia vazio demais, talvez pela falta do barulho e movimentação, no entanto eu poderia me acostumar muito bem com esta rotina agitada.

Meu pai e Esme estavam fascinados demais com Bella, qualquer assunto que eles iniciavam ela participava com vigor manifestando sua opinião, ela evitava me olhar e eu por outro lado estava secando ela com meus olhos, como pode ela estar ainda mais bonita? A maternidade só a beneficiou, os seios estão maiores e mais evidenciados cabem perfeitamente em minhas mãos, o short jeans que ela usava permitiu que eu analisasse o contorno arredondado de seu quadril até as pernas com aparência mais grossa, aparentemente Bella deve ter adquirido uns seis quilos, mas isso só trabalhou a seu favor e meu deleite.

Eu estava desesperado tentando chamar sua atenção, nem tentei ser discreto em observa-la descaradamente, ficava tentando arrumar um jeito de conversar com ela em particular. Mas tudo que a Bella fazia era sorrir para os outros e pra mim sobrava só algum indício de um leve movimento nos lábios rosados por natural. O som da musica **Set fire to the Rain - Adele** preencheu todo o ambiente. Bella se ergueu com pressa da cadeira retirando um celular da bolsa, pediu desculpas pela inconveniência.

_Se me permitem eu vou atender o Scott, com licença.

Bella saiu pelo jardim e foi tomando distância, até ficar num raio de cumprimento que não permitia ouvir o que ela dizia ao telefone, antes que eu processasse quem era o tal Scott, a Emo doidona estava esclarecendo minhas duvidas.

_Scott é o namorado dos sonhos de toda a garota, ainda não sei como a Bella consegue dizer não ao seu pedido de casamento. Esme você acredita que ele já pagou um parapente pra flutuar sobre o ar com o seguinte pedido "_Seja minha por toda a eternidade, case-se comigo Isabella?_" _Esme e Kate estavam maravilhadas com as informações, minha madrasta conduziu a mão até a boca numa atitude surpresa_ E tem mais meninas, mês passado através de cordas e equipamento de segurança ele se atirou de uma ponte com milhares de pétalas de rosas formando esta mesma frase nas aguas do rio, pensem que romântico.

Uma pena ele não ter caído da ponte e dar com os burros na água, ou num jeito mais claro abotoado o paletó, tecnicamente morrer com muita dor. Estava ficando irritado com tanta babação de ovo, por um lado a Tânia contadora de vantagens, do outro minha madrasta e minha irmã suspirando alto. Aff

_ Recordo uma vez que Scott pichou os muros em todo o quarteirão onde Bella morava e em todas as pichações, sempre a mesma frase, _case-se comigo Isabella?__Tânia olhava pra mim e sorria largamente, aquilo estava me dando pavor os lábios dela carregados no batom preto. ECA_ Mas seu ato mais corajoso foi quando ele compôs uma canção , fez a gravação num estúdio musical e pagou todas as emissoras FM e AM pra executarem sua obra novamente a pedindo em casamento.

A esta altura Kate e Esme estavam com olhos marejados, meu pai com sua tendência romântica parecia estar ouvindo atento pra fazer algo semelhante. Garret não estava muito diferente do meu pai. Eu estava implorando a Deus pra calar a voz de taquara rachada da loira sinistra, minha pele estava fervendo de tanto vermelho que deve ter acumulado.

_Com certeza ele é o cara, você tem que ver a convivência do Scott com a Louise e o Enzo, o melhor pai que as crianças poderiam ter. Inclusive eles se referem ao namorado da mãe como o papai, papaizinho, papys.

Esta ultima frase foi à gota d' agua, eu estava irado. Como Isabella permitia que outro homem convivesse com as crianças? Ou melhor, como ela permitia esse... Esse... esse malandro entrasse na sua casa? Tomado pela raiva eu levantei da cadeira e a segui até o fundo do jardim, minha família parecia apaixonada demais no assunto "namorado perfeito" pra perceber minha ausência.

Com passos velozes eu cheguei ao local a tempo de ouvi-la se despedir do vigarista com uma voz melosa e sussurrando.

_Até o fim de semana que vem! _ela ficou calada ouvindo o que o ordinário dizia e por fim soltou a bomba_ Também te amo.

_EU TE AMO ?_

Ela tinha me substituído, eu sei que não justifica ter ciúmes ou me sentir possessivo depois de toda a merda que fiz. Mas parecia errado demais ela colocar esse cara no meu lugar e como substituto pai dos meus filhos.

Cruzei meus braços em desgosto e bufei alto atraindo a atenção de Bella que estava de costas.

Ao virar-se de frente pra mim ela me fuzilou com um olhar matador, mas em seguida sorriu ironicamente.

_Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Sr. Masen?

_Sim eu perdi há uns anos atrás, mas agora vou tomar de volta aquilo que sempre foi meu_ percebi quando seu corpo tremeu e ela começou a piscar constantemente.

_Seja o que for isso não é da minha conta, com licença Sr. Masen.

Antes que ela saísse eu puxei seu braço com um pouco mais de força.

_Pare de agir assim Bella como se fossemos dois estranhos, não me chame de senhor, eu gosto tanto do som da sua voz ao pronunciar o meu nome. Escuta Bella, quando eu disse aquilo eu estava numa situação complicada e com a cabeça quente ,não pensei em mais nada fui tomado pelo impulso e a surpresa da noticia. No dia seguinte _antes que terminasse, ela agitou seu corpo em protesto para solta-la e me fitou com desprezo.

_Sr. Masen esta acontecendo algum engano aqui, eu não o conheço e nem pretendo conhecer, muito menos quero um desconhecido rondando meus filhos_ Ela deu-me as costas pretendendo sair, mas antes terminou sua frase_ E, por favor; meu nome é Isabella.

_Quer dizer que você tem memoria curta ISABELLA?_ pronunciei cada letra do seu nome lentamente_ Eu posso resolver sua amnésia.

_Eu não estou entendem _antes que ela terminasse de dizer puxei-a pela cintura a empurrando contra o tronco de uma arvore, Bella tentou lutar contra, mas era em vão eu não estava preparado a ceder não sem antes experimentar algo, percebi quando ela abriu a boca para gritar e então selei meus lábios aos seus silenciando sua voz, ela estava disposta a não corresponder minhas investidas sua boca continuava firmemente fechada impedindo assim a incursão da minha língua ansiosa e louca de saudades por toma-la pra mim, Bella continuava estática, sem reação, sem qualquer movimento ou participação estimulante, novamente forcei mais um pouquinho até que ela permitiu minha invasão, enquanto minha língua agraciava todo o espaço concedido esmaguei meu corpo contra o dela pressionando o volume que começava a surgir entre minhas pernas, apesar de sentir uma animação forte no meu corpo foi com muita decepção que percebi que ela não estava ativa no beijo, sua língua recusava a tocar a minha.

Afastei-me sentindo o pior dos sentimentos, a rejeição. Estava me sentindo um miserável, não justifica toma-la a força, mas estava difícil lidar com toda a situação, sua boca vermelha tão apetitosa e me convidado a recordar velhos tempos onde o ar não nos fazia falta nosso prazer era sempre a prioridade.

_Já acabou Sr. Masen?_ perguntou docemente, suas bochechas coradas entregando seu desconforto.

Acenei a cabeça concordando que sim, mas antes que eu finalizasse minha resposta ela acertou meu rosto em cheio, com certeza ficaria sinais dos seus dedos marcando minha pele. Aproximou-se de mim com um movimento certeiro e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_Espero que preste bastante atenção, pois não vou repetir, eu tenho namorado e ele me satisfaz o bastante para que eu me importe com inconveniências como este beijo, eu não quero encontra-lo no meu caminho Sr. Masen, recolha o que restou da sua dignidade e se afaste de mim e meus filhos.

Ela estava muito enganada se pensa que vai ser assim tão fácil eu sair do seu caminho. Ela já estava alguns passos mais longe quando soltei a frase.

_Eu quero o que é meu por direito, quero meus filhos e a mãe deles no mesmo pacote, se prepare ainda vai ouvir muito sobre mim Isabella _ ameacei, se não fosse por bem seria por mal.

Ela parou ao ouvir minha fala, mas em momento algum se virou pra me encarar, segundos depois retornou ao movimento no quiosque onde quase todos se encontravam, esperei alguns minutos e retornei ao lugar de antes.

Ao chegar quase levei outro encontrão com Louise que veio correndo ao encontro da mãe, a menina é apavorada e não sabe andar, ela é impulsiva não tem controle sobre as próprias ações. Lembro que Esme comentava que quando eu era pequeno, tinha este mesmo comportamento.

_Mamãe o Enzo esta dormindo no sofá_ ela reclamou de um jeito engraçado, como se fosse vergonhoso o que o irmão estava fazendo.

Bella pegou sua bolsa e falou com Tânia.

_Eu vou à sala buscar o Enzo pra irmos embora, tudo bem pra você?_ mesmo se esforçando, era notável a sua vontade de se afastar. Ficar longe de mim.

Tânia não pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

_Tudo bem, já está ficando tarde e eu tenho um compromisso mais tarde. Preciso ir embora pra me arrumar.

Emmett saiu do interior da casa com uma cara sapeca, como se tivesse aprontado, olhou pra Bella e começou a rir.

_Acho que você terá problemas com o Enzo amanhã, ele disse que queria dormir aqui na mansão e eu falei que podia_ Bella olhou severamente pra Emmett, certamente por fazer promessas sem consulta-la primeiro _Ah Bella! Não me olhe assim, você tinha que ver a carinha de pidão que o moleque fez.

_É verdade, ele sabe como ter os pedidos atendidos, sempre com carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança _ela começou a rir e continuou o caminho pra sala.

Esta era a minha chance.

_Bella espera, eu vou pega-lo pra você_ falei já caminhado ao seu lado.

_NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DELE_ ela virou seu corpo de frente pra mim e a sua face mostrava como estava com raiva, ao se dar conta da cena que fez ela se justificou na frente de todos que demonstravam suspeita com sua atitude _Emmett você vai busca-lo é o único culpado aqui, esgotou todas as energias do meu menino .

Bella sorriu com maestria e todo o clima que tinha se estendido desapareceu com as risadas que surgiram de Esme, Kate e Garret. O meu pai parecia perplexo e nem mesmo a justificativa de Bella apaziguou a confusão que estava estampada no seu rosto.

Enquanto Emmett buscava o menino, Bella, Louise e Tânia se despediram da família.

_ Bella lembra que você prometeu fazer alguma festa pra comemoramos sua nova casa? Vamos ficar aguardando o convite _Kate a lembrou, ou melhor, pediu para ser convidada.

_Claro que eu recordo. Bom, eu pretendo fazer alguma coisa no sábado do próximo fim de semana, assim convido o Scott e os meus pais pra comemoramos todos juntos.

O frio na barriga estava de volta, quando foi que fiquei tão medroso e covarde? Os pais de Bella e Scott no mesmo lugar que eu, seria uma prova de fogo, provavelmente eles devem ter uma cota bem grande com raiva e ódio acumulado contra Edward Masen. Isto é; será que eu serei solicitado neste evento? Isso não importa com convite ou sem convite eu me farei presente.

Percebi quando Bella caminhou lentamente se encostando a Rose, que ajudava Emmett a colocar o menino adormecido na sua cadeirinha de segurança dentro do carro.

_Rose desculpe-me por arruinar sua comemoração, nem eu e nem as crianças devíamos ter vindo_ Bella sussurrou, mas eu estava atento ouvindo. Emmett estava coçando a cabeça, certamente boiando no assunto sem entender do que elas conversavam.

_Bella, por favor! Pare com isso, se tem alguém aqui que não é bem vindo é ele, me prometa que você não vai descontar sua raiva nem em mim e toda nossa família? Eu adoraria passar mais tempo com os gêmeos, independente do que houve entre vocês dois prometa-me que sua raiva não vai influencia-la contra nós._ Rosie tinha uma voz quase chorosa.

Bella sussurrou algo de volta, mas eu não consegui ouvir, só percebi que não era coisa boa quando vi a ira e irritação no rosto da Rose.

_Por favor, Bella, pense com carinho e amanhã conversamos_ Rose estava quase suplicando.

Tânia rodeou o automóvel um porshe laranja, tomando posse do seu acento como motorista. Bella estava acabando de afivelar a cadeirinha de Louise e me aproximei pra me despedir da minha filha, mas Bella estava empenhada em ocupar todo espaço evitando qualquer contato da minha parte com a menina. Cada instante ela ressaltava que não me queria perto deles. Mesmo assim eu conversei com Louise.

_Tchau Louise, em breve nos encontramos e vamos combinar onde faremos a casa na árvore pra você e seu irmão_ os olhinhos dela brilharam em expectativa deixando Bella desconcertada.

Antes que eu saísse, ouvi sua voz de sino me chamando.

_Edward espero você na nossa casa pra conhecer o vovô Charlie, a vovó Renée e o tio Scott.

Bella não gostou nada da ousadia da garota, a repreendeu logo em seguida.

_Querida não seja intrometida, o Sr. Masen é muito ocupado e não tem tempo pra estas coisas. _Bella estava me desconvidando, mas já era tarde e eu não desperdiçaria esta oportunidade_O Sr Masen não vai _ Bella falou decidida.

_Mamãe se o Edward não for eu não vou ter ninguém pra irritar.

Antes que Bella continuasse, eu me manifestei.

_Não se preocupe Louise, eu estarei lá_ afirmei sem dar chance a Bella pra cancelar o convite.

Com essa eu ri alto, só podia ser mesmo minha filha, "_ela gosta de me irritar_".

Bella entrou no carro sentando no banco da frente ao lado da Tânia, o carro entrou em movimento e elas acenaram se despedindo. Aos poucos o carro foi se distanciando ficando cada vez mais longe, no céu a escuridão da noite estava tomando o lugar do dia, e que dia.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos por tapas na cara e nos braços, eu não podia reclamar, sabia por que motivo Rosalie estava descontando sua frustação.

_COMO VOCÊ PODE? ENVERGONHO-ME PROFUDAMENTE DE TER O MESMO SANGUE QUE VOCÊ_ ela gritava desesperada, Emmett correu ao seu lado para segura-la.

_Rosalie Lillian pare de agredir seu irmão _Esme estava nos repreendendo como nos tempos de crianças, ela voltou sua atenção a Rosalie e questionou_ Agora me explique o que foi isso?

Sentindo-se mais controlada, Rosalie se desvencilhou do abraço apertado do marido, soltou uma lufada de ar e com um sorriso de deboche despejou tudo que desconfiava.

_Como vocês não perceberam o que estava acontecendo? Vocês recordam de ver algum dia que o poderoso Masen esteve preocupado com a fragilidade de alguma criança? Não perceberam o clima tenso entre ele e a Bella? Meu Deus; eu já estava ficando com vergonha dos olhares indiscretos que esse retardado estava devolvendo a Bella, e o detalhe maior a semelhança dos gêmeos com este que, me envergonho dizer ser meu irmão _ela parou de falar analisando a todos que estavam chocados com a descoberta, por fim desabou a chorar_ Como você pode Edward? Emmett e eu estamos a anos tentando diversas maneiras de termos nossos filhos e infelizmente tratamento algum solucionou nosso caso, já você foi agraciado com gêmeos e os rejeitou antes mesmo de nascerem, eu te desprezo, tenho nojo de você.

Emmett me encarou com o mesmo desprezo da esposa, acenou a cabeça em desgosto, colocou as mãos nas suas costas amparando Rosalie até o interior da casa, antes de sair Rosalie terminou.

_A propósito Edward, ligue hoje mesmo na companhia aérea e adiante a data da sua viagem pro Japão, tenha a decência e desapareça do nosso convívio._ machucou ouvir esta frase, eu não sou presente na família, mas era por vontade própria e muitas ocupações na minha rotina , no entanto agora estava sendo expulso.

Mas se tinha algo fora de questão, era eu viajar até o Japão, não mesmo e fim de papo.

Meu pai me observava com os olhos marejados, eu estava contribuindo com mais um motivo de desgosto pra ele. Esme acariciou sua face e pediu que ele me ouvisse, tivesse paciência comigo isso devia ser algum equivoco.

_Estou aguardando sua explicação. Honestamente meu filho,espero que esta seja boa, por que eu não criei filho covarde e irresponsável _ ele secou uma lágrima silenciosa e me encarou_ Toda historia tem duas versões, qual é a sua? _perguntou meu pai com a voz fraca.

Esta seria uma longa história, mas se eu queria ter Bella e meus filhos de volta, eu deveria me abrir com minha família, talvez eles pudessem me ajudar. Fechei meus olhos e mentalmente comecei a ponderar por onde começar.

Antes de dar início, me permiti respirar abrandado.

A vida esta me devolvendo um novo propósito. Um ideal pra lutar.

Conquistar o meu direito de pai e homem apaixonado. E eu vou lutar por isso com todas as minhas forças.

**POV Bella**

Pelo retrovisor do carro eu assistia a mansão Cullen ficar pra trás, o nó na garganta estava entalado. Quantas emoções num dia só.

"_Se Deus quiser! nem eu e muito menos meus filhos pisaremos nesta casa_".

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu pensava isso, eu me sentia a pessoa mais egoísta, mesmo conhecendo esta família há pouco tempo, eu percebi o quanto meus filhos podem ser Cullen nem imaginavam que existia algum grau de parentesco, e mesmo assim foram tão carinhosos e receptivos, mas permitir muito contato entre eles implicaria em Edward tentando estar presente e isso eu não vou tolerar.

Uma vez ele pediu que eu abortasse e se agora ele tentasse eliminar a vida dos meus filhos? Já basta o convite que minha filha atrevida fez... OH! Isso me fez lembrar que devia repreender este comportamento dela.

_LOUISE MARIE SWAN _elevei minha voz ao virar minha cabeça pra ficar de frente aos meus filhos que estavam no banco traseiro. Enzo pobrezinho estava acabado de cansaço e Louise estava começando a cochilar, mas o meu grito a despertou, ela coçou os olhinhos e me analisava com certa confusão.

Tânia que até então estava quieta, veio em defesa da pequena afilhada.

_Pegue leve com ela Bella, ela não tem culpa se você esta esgotada com os acontecimentos _ sussurrou.

_O que foi mamãe?_ pela sua voz eu podia sentir que ela estava com medo.

_Quantas vezes eu já falei pra você não dar confiança a estranhos? E lá estava você convidando um desconhecido pra nossa casa _Ela bufou irritada e estava pronta pra responder quando a interrompi_ Caladinha, primeiro você ouve e depois manifesta sua opinião.

Mesmo assim ela respondeu; terrível minha pequena encrenqueira.

_Mas eu já conhecia o Edward mamãe _com esta eu senti uma fraqueza me dominar, como assim já conhecia? _Aquele dia que eu saí com a dindinha o passeio estava muito chato, ela estava caçando camisinhas e eu fui dar uma volta na perfumaria _meu sangue ferveu e de soslaio eu olhei pra Tânia que parecia pálida.

_Ops! _foi tudo que ouvi de sua parte _Minha menina entenda eu não sabia qual papel o Edward interpretava nesta historia, e tem outra.

Levantei minha mão em sinal de pare e interferi.

_Tânia às vezes eu me sinto mais velha que você e mais responsável também. Como assim você perde minha filha na loja e ainda a deixa de papo com um estranho? E o pior estava distraída olhando preservativos_ eu queria arrancar a cabeleira loira da minha madrinha.

Tânia olhou as crianças no banco de trás e respirou aliviada ao ver Louise cochilando, ela olhou pra mim e piscou em rendição.

_Ajuda em alguma coisa se eu disser que esperei ela sair do meu lado pra pedir o modelo pra experimentar umas camisinhas pra eu comprar? _eu arregalei meus olhos com a confissão_ O que fiz de errado? Não seja dramática, eu estava flertando o rapazinho e ao mesmo tempo de olho na Ise. Como você acha que descolei aquele encontro com o garotão sarado e com aquele cacetão pronto pra enterrar?

Eu podia sentir o rubor por toda minha pele, fiquei satisfeita ao constatar que estávamos no estacionamento da casa de Tânia, pelo menos "este" assunto estava finalizado.

_Pode pegar a Ise, que eu levo o Enzo _ela falou toda dengosa tentando apaziguar seu lado.

Pegar as crianças no colo já estava ficando difícil, à medida que estão crescendo eles estão engordando, não demora muito e em breve é eles que vão poder me carregar no colo.

Com a Ajuda de Tânia eu dei banho e coloquei as crianças pra dormirem, eles estavam bambos de cansaço e amanhã de manhã precisavam estar prontos pra escolinha.

Quando saíamos do quarto dos gêmeos, encontramos com Nessie incendiando de perfume,

Seu longo cabelo castanho claro estava liso artificial, os olhos azuis estavam marcados com muito lápis preto e na boca um batom matte na cor laranja. A roupa estava vulgar por demais, saia ou melhor dizendo mini -saia jeans mostrando suas pernas bem torneadas , uma regata preta com decote generoso expondo os seios, e nós pés um open boot salto alto cor preta combinando com a regata.

Cruzei meus braços e me preparei pra enfrentar mais uma tempestade.

_Muito bem Vanessa, onde a senhorita pensa que vai? _assim como a Louise costuma fazer quando está irritada Nessie fez, bufou alto_ Não pense que não percebi mocinha. Você chegou quase as cinco da madrugada na noite passada.

_Qual é Bella? Você até parece a mamãe falando deste jeito_ se queixou.

_Talvez por que eu seja mãe e sei o que é melhor pra vocês. Anda vai lavar esse rosto pra tirar esta maquiagem e colocar um pijama, você ontem aproveitou o suficiente, dormiu hoje o dia todo e perdeu a oportunidade de aproveitar o lindo dia de sol. Amanhã é segunda feira, vá para o seu quarto e coloque seu despertador pra tocar às seis e meia da manhã.

Ela me encarava confusa e a raiva começando a florescer.

_HAHAHA eu não vou levantar cedo, não tenho nada pra fazer então eu vou pro meu encontro agora e vou levantar a hora que eu quiser amanhã.

Você que pensa Vanessa, você que pensa.

_Vanessa Wolf Swan, estamos morando aqui em Nova York há três meses, o Seth já arrumou um trabalho e ainda por cima arrumou tempo pra faculdade. Enquanto você não fez nem um, nem outro. Pensando nisso amanhã você começa a trabalhar no estúdio e ponto final. Vá dormir ou do contrário vou ligar para o papai e contar como anda seu comportamento, ai amanhã mesmo pode comprar sua passagem de volta pra casa.

Peguei seu ponto fraco. Charlie permitiu que Seth e Nessie viessem para estudarem e aprenderem a trabalhar, qualquer ligação minha reclamando do comportamento deles e adeus o sonho de morarem na linda Nova York.

Ela saiu bufando ainda mais alto se possível, mas me obedeceu. Tânia estava de boca aberta.

_Quando foi que você virou tudo isso? Eu sempre quis fazer isso, ficar brava e falar com toda esta classe _ Tânia ainda estava na tentativa de puxar meu saco pra melhorar seu lado depois do incidente na loja.

_ Tânia, agora vou tomar banho.

Enquanto adentrava meu quarto ela me chamou.

_Bel você está esgotada, capriche no banho e enquanto isso eu preparo uma vitamina pra nós, vou te aguarda lá na cozinha.

Vitamina seria uma boa, mas eu sabia que no fundo ela estava se roendo de curiosidade pra conversar longe dos ouvidos atentos das crianças.

_ok Tânia, daqui a pouco eu desço.

Estava com pressa de me lavar , despachar a Tânia e voltar pro quarto. Não sabia se meu cansaço era mental devido a tanto esforço de ficar aparentemente bem na frente de todos ou se era meu corpo implorando pela maciez da minha cama.

Lavei meu corpo com um relaxante sabonete de ervas, aproveitei o embalo da agua fria e lavei meus cabelos com meu tradicional shampoo de morango com frésias. Enrolei meu corpo sobre a tolha e sai do banheiro a procura de uma camisola leve de seda, calcei chinelinhos de dedo e fui ao encontro de uma curiosa Tânia.

_Demorei muito?_ perguntei ao entrar.

_Não, você sempre pensa no meio ambiente e nunca esbanja com abundância no consumo da água.

_Mas vamos esclarecer uma coisa, eu lavo tudo que é necessário Tânia, resumindo eu fico toda limpinha, só não sou a favor de fazer hora no banho e cometer desperdícios.

Ela me serviu com um copo avantajado de um liquido pastoso, cor avermelhada e um aroma diferente que não soube definir qual a matéria prima que ela usou, e pra acompanhar biscoitinhos de nata, uma delícia. Quem imaginaria Tânia Denalli uma excelente cozinheira? Pois bem; ela é.

_Agora entendo por que você nunca revelou o nome dele, você sabia que eu poderia conhecê-lo_ minha madrinha acusou _Eu acho difícil acreditar que ele te fez algum mal no passado, os olhos dele estavam brilhando ao olhar pra você e os filhos. Odeio admitir mas ele ama vocês Bella, eu senti isso, acredite em mim.

_ Eu não acredito _falei de um jeito calmo, mas falando serio estou cansada de fingir algo que não estou sentindo. Sinto que vou explodir a qualquer momento.

Tânia percebeu que eu não estava a fim de falar sobre isso e então se desvencilhou o assunto.

_Eu não o conhecia pessoalmente, só de ver fotos e particularmente não o acho o frisson que todas comentam. O acho muito branquelo e aquela cabeleira vermelha parece um sebo. Bella será que ele lava aquele cabelo?_ somente Tânia pra se preocupar com esse detalhe, só rindo mesmo.

_Eu não tenho ideia Tânia, mas talvez seja por isso que ele tenha a mente tão podre, por falta de lavar. Agora vou subir pra tentar dormir e obrigada pelo lanchinho noturno _caminhei até a pia e lavei o copo que sujei_ Aliás, o que você colocou nesta vitamina? Estava com um gostinho bom, mas diferente. _ela começou a rir sem graça e mexer nos cabelos.

A sua face acanhada condenava sua conduta, ela aprontou alguma.

_Bem você sabe né coloquei banana, mamão e uns ingredientes legais.

Ela fugia do meu olhar e quando percebeu que eu estava batendo o pé, ela soltou o que tinha feito.

_Bel você teve um dia estressante e nada melhor que aliviar a tensão, então coloquei umas coisinhas afrodisíacas pra esquentar seu corpo e prepara-lo pra se aliviar, é isso você precisa de sexo, pronto falei._ soltou tudo num embalo.

E amanhã a notícia dos jornais seria: Afilhada mata madrinha maluca que tenta levantar seu astral colocando coisinhas pra aumentar apetite sexual. Aff

Eu coloquei as mãos no rosto em descrença, queria chorar de tanta agonia.

_Que legal, mas pra ter sexo preciso do Scott aqui. Eu não sou você Tânia que da câimbra na mão se estimulando tocando você sabe onde. O que me sugere ligar pro Scott e fazer sexo por telefone? _perguntei com ironia.

Ela agora riu com gosto.

_Claro que não Bella bobinha, isso não é tarefa para fracos. Duvido muito que o 20km/h consiga manter uma ereção por celular, o máximo que você vai conseguir é bocejar umas mil vezes de tanto tédio, eu pretendo apresentar você ao Richard Lewis.

_Pirou de vez Tânia? Acha mesmo que vou trair meu namorado por mero prazer e o pior com um homem que não conheço?

_ Acorda Bella, ele não é um homem _ a esta altura eu estava rindo de nervoso, pronto não é um homem_ Richard Lewis é um objeto, pra ser mais especifica é um vibrador que eu batizei com a junção do RICHARD GERE com o personagem que ele interpretou no filme uma linda mulher o EDWARD LEWIS. Você sabe né Bella? Eu sempre tive um tesão reprimido naquele homem, até que um dia eu estava dando cobertura e fotografando a premiação do OSCAR. E então tivemos uma rapidinha nos bastidores e menina, você tinha que ver ou melhor sentir ,aquele homem é a encarnação da sucuri elevada ao quadrado.

Esta era boa, fez até eu esquecer momentaneamente meus problemas.

_Neste dia nem consegui fotografar os artistas direito, minhas pernas estavam bambas e os dedos dos meus pés estavam enrolando até as pontas. No dia seguinte comprei este vibrador e o batizei de Richard Lewis.

_Agora eu sei por que você perdeu o emprego naquela agência _eu disse em meio às risadas.

_Isabella não estrague o romantismo da minha aventura _ela pegou minha mão e quase chorou ao pedir_ vamos lá Bella deixe o Richard Lewis te conhecer, aposto que ele vai operar milagres, ou melhor, deixar o 20 km/h no chinelo.

É ruim em? Este sujeito (objeto) já esteve em terras profundas demais pro meu gosto, e compartilhar o vibrador pessoal de Tânia é o mesmo que partilhar o mesmo homem. Argh que nojo!

_Boa noite Tânia, eu vou passar no quarto dos meninos e em seguida vou repousar. Até amanhã._ dei fim ao assunto, mesmo assim ela manifestou novos argumentos.

_Isso é por que você não viu aquela bazuca toda melada apontando pro seu lado minha cara _ela dizia e caia na risada com meu constrangimento.

Subi as escadas a passos ligeiros e rapidinho estava no quarto dos meus filhotes, as paredes de cor verde glacial passava aquela impressão agradável de frescor se misturando ao balanço da cortina de renda branca com agitações leves, movimento este causado pelo vento que adentrava ao local. Aproximei-me da Janela e a fechei impedindo que uma corrente mais fria entrasse ou algum inseto impertinente.

Observei os dois descansando tranquilamente, tão indefesos e frágeis.

"_Que Deus me faça forte o suficiente para protegê-los de qualquer perigo ou ameaça_".

Voltei até a cama de Enzo e acabei de cobrir seu corpo com uma mantinha leve devido ao calor, não demoraria muito e ele estaria descoberto de novo. Ele tem o sono agitado e se movimenta com muita frequência. Beijei sua testa e fui até a cama da Louise.

Esta tem um sono pesado, seu corpo estava do mesmo jeito quando a coloquei na cama mais cedo, tirei um feixe de cabelos que estavam próximos ao seu olho. Beijei sua testa e com este contato pude sentir como ela estava suada, o calor hoje estava mais excessivo que o normal dos outros dias.

Corri para meu quarto, cai sobre a cama e repousei minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro, fechei meus olhos e depositei todo o meu foco no sono recompensador, os minutos estavam passando agilmente e nada da minha mente cair nas profundezas da sonolência.

Abri meus olhos e busquei uma nova posição na cama deitei com a barriga apoiada no colchão e coloquei uma mão próxima à barriga e a outra próxima a minha cabeça outra vez fechei meus olhos, mas esta também foi uma tentativa inútil. A única coisa que estava acontecendo era a minha mente repassando os momentos vividos neste dia.

Estava cansada de lutar contra mim e minhas variadas emoções, foi com prazer que revivi o beijo que Edward me roubou. Vou ser sincera, eu usei toda minha força de vontade para repelir aquele gesto e não correspondê-lo. Sentir sua boca quente tão colada na minha me fez sentir um desejo desconhecido. Nem mesmo quando estávamos juntos tinha aquele sabor, talvez efeito dos anos que fiquei longe dele. Por outro lado me senti suja, mesmo contra minha vontade, mas eu estava parada permitindo um homem que não é meu namorado me beijar, com certeza eu fiz bem em esbofeteá-lo.

Não nego que cortou meu coração ver o quanto o Edward mudou, e aos meus olhos pra pior, não digo no aspecto físico mesmo com algumas linhas de expressão dando sinais de vida na sua pele e alguns fios brancos começando a surgirem ele está tão lindo quanto eu lembrava. Talvez seja a forma seria que ele estava vestido, ou por ser o único membro na família que parecia sozinho e perdido.

Mas uma imagem em especial vai ficar gravada na memoria. Quando ele estava absorto de tudo ao redor, seus olhos estavam apenas nas duas crianças brincando na piscina Edward abriu um sorriso tão sincero e ao mesmo tempo doce, foi o que eu precisava pra me sentir confusa.

Seria ele tão bom ator e fingir um sentimento tão fraterno para com os filhos? A esta altura ele já tinha certeza que os gêmeos a sua frente eram sim seus filhos, sua atitude protetora e sempre tentando uma aproximação não me deixou dúvidas. Mas infelizmente o ditado é certo, "_quando a esmola é demais o santo desconfia"._ Na minha cabeça, Edward está tentando obter lucro nesta situação ou apenas me ferir mais uma vez. É muito bom ele estar preparado, eu não sou mais a mesma menina que ele conheceu há quase cinco anos atrás, se ele voltar a me infernizar ou tentar se aproximar dos filhos, ele vai descobrir que por Enzo e Louise eu viro uma leoa.

_Mamãe eu posso dormir com a senhora?_ meu rapazinho estava parado na porta e cobrindo os olhos por causa da claridade, seu cabelinho estava tão bagunçado quanto o do Edward, é logico que Edward soube de imediato que era pai das crianças, a semelhança era demais pra ser ignorada, assim como Tânia e Rosalie foram boas observadoras.

_Claro que pode meu bem, mas por que você não quer ficar no quarto e fazendo companhia pra Ise?

Ele correu até minha cama, suas pernas longas foram ágeis ao se infiltrar debaixo do meu cobertor.

_A Ise nem percebeu que eu levantei ela dorme demais mamãe_ nós dois rimos juntos do seu comentário_ Mas eu estava sonhando com o papai e acordei sentindo falta dele.

Um aperto me tomou, muitas vezes Enzo chama Charlie de papai justamente por presenciar meus irmãos e eu chama-lo assim, eu atribuo isto a alguma carência, às vezes ele o chama assim até sem perceber.

_Vovô Charlie vem no próximo fim de semana para ver você e a Ise _tentei tranquiliza-lo.

Ele se aconchegou no meu peito e me respondeu com os olhinhos verdes marejados.

_Eu não falava do vovô, eu estou com saudades do meu papai e da Ise.

Como se explica a uma criança que ela não pode sentir saudades de alguém que ela nunca viu?

Momentos assim eu queria trucidar o Edward. O Enzo e a Louise algumas vezes me questionaram sobre o pai e eu sempre digo _"vocês são valiosos demais pra conviverem com alguém tão carente de amor_" outras vezes eu dizia "_papai não soube lidar com a chegada de vocês e permitiu que a mamãe viesse embora criar vocês sozinha, mas carregada de cuidados e proteção para com vocês_".

No entanto quando eles forem maiorzinhos eu vou contar a verdade, neste período de descobertas e infância eu não vou estragar seu brilhantismo com algo tão imundo e baixo.

_ Enzo tem coisas que você ainda não entende, por isso aproveite muito o seu tempinho de criança, seja feliz e não deixe a ausência do seu pai ser motivo de tristeza.

Coloquei minha mão na sua bochecha e limpei duas lagrimas que rolavam sobre sua pele macia de bebê.

_Eu te amo mamãe _ele beijou minha bochecha e sussurrou no meu ouvido_ não fica com raiva de mim mamãe, mas eu também queria o papai aqui _ele deu um tapinha no colchão, acenando que queria seu pai do meu lado.

Abracei-o forte e beijei seus cabelos, dei início numa musiquinha de ninar tentando embala-lo pra adormecer e esquecer esse assunto, pois se dói nele, dói ainda mais em mim vê-lo tão frágil e já sofrendo.

Assim que ele fechou os olhinhos, peguei meu celular que estava no criado mudo pensando em ligar pra minha mãe. Tinham quatro ligações não atendidas do Scott, o que me pegou desprevenida esse não é seu costume, uma vez que hoje quando o acompanhei até o aeroporto nos despedimos de forma apaixonada. Mais cedo enquanto estava na casa dos Cullen ele me ligou e agora mais quatro ligações. O que está acontecendo com meu namorado?

O horário estava dentro dos padrões, nove horas e seis minutos, sim eu vou ligar pra ela estava ansiosa por algum conforto, disquei o numero do celular da minha mãe.

Minha ligação com ela aumentou de maneira infinita, muito se deve pela doença que ela enfrentou e graças a Deus superou. Outro fator foi o apoio e o quanto me ajudou quando meus filhos nasceram me ensinou como embala-los para dormir, a melhor posição quando sentiam cólicas, diferenciar o choro de manha ou quando tinham alguma necessidade física, como amamentar ou trocar as fraldas sujas.

_Bel esta ai? _do outro lado da linha minha mãe despertou minha atenção que vagava em lembranças passadas.

Eu sorri somente por ouvir sua voz.

_Estou aqui, como à senhora e o papai estão? _ela dizia que estava saudosa de todos, mas principalmente dos netos, ao fundo eu podia ouvir a voz forte do papai se queixando que fazia muitos dias que não via os gêmeos.

_Um dos motivos de ligar agora é justamente para convida-los a passar o próximo fim de semana com a gente, vamos inaugurar a casa nova, posso contar com vocês?_ estava esquecendo que meu pai ia adorar matar Edward se este se aventurasse a vir na minha casa, talvez fosse boa ideia eles se encontrarem. Edward conheceria a fúria do Sr. Swan.

A linha ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, eu não conseguia entender as palavras, mas deduzi que mamãe estava combinando com o marido se eles compareceriam ao evento.

_Bel pode acrescentar mais dois pratos à mesa por que seu pai e eu estaremos presente _ela suspirou alto e me questionou _Qual é o problema querida? Por que sua voz esta desanimada e mesmo sem ver sua imagem eu consigo sentir você abatida?

Mãe é sempre mãe, não precisa estar presente para conhecer as emoções dos filhos, o mesmo acontece comigo quando o assunto é os meus gêmeos.

_Está tudo bem mamãe, apenas cansaço o dia foi longo. Não se preocupe _ela ficou em silêncio, mas tenho certeza que percebeu que omiti os fatos, e me conhecendo tão bem ela sabia que quando eu estivesse pronta procuraria por seu colo pra chorar minhas magoas.

Conversamos sobre Nessie começar a trabalhar comigo, contei sobre o trabalho de Seth na livraria e como esta fazendo amizade tão rápido. Falamos sobre Tânia e suas crenças, e principalmente sobre Enzo e Louise, ela não queria perder um detalhe sobre os netos. Eram quase dez da noite quando ela disse que precisava desligar.

_Querida fique com Deus! Saiba que estou aqui por você. Quando quiser se abrir me ligue. Beijos para todos e muitos abraços nos meus netinhos. Seu pai está impaciente me esperando no quarto, vamos assistir a aquele filme "_Uma linda mulher"._

Isso me fez recordar minha madrinha, e uma vontade rir surgiu.

_Beijos e fiquem com Deus, mande abraços ao papai _falei.

Pouco tempo depois que despedi da minha mãe, Tânia irrompeu dentro do quarto, toda produzida no glamour com um vestido tubinho na cor preta, um salto de no mínimo quinze centímetros.

_Minha menina passei aqui só pra me certificar que você estava bem, e pelo que vejo esta bem acompanhada _ela sorriu ao notar Enzo colado em mim e piscou pra mim_ A proposito Bella, eu me esqueci de contar, hoje quando você saiu pra atender o 20Km/h no telefone, eu aproveitei e fiz como a Louise. Comecei meu plano de irritar o cabeça de fosforo ele é o máximo e fica nervoso rapidinho, muito fácil tira-lo do sério _começou a rir novamente lembrando _Bem, eu soltei uma ou duas mentirinhas saudáveis, tinha que ver, o homem ficou puto de raiva.

Ergui meu corpo querendo questionar o que ela quis dizer com "_mentirinhas saudáveis_", mas ela foi veloz e já estava saindo. Provavelmente o cabeça de fósforo seria o novo apelido do Edward. Tinha que dar créditos a minha madrinha ;ela é criativa.

Só ouvir sua voz abafada pela distância quando ela gritou.

_ Richard Lewis está em cima da minha cama a seu dispor.

Eu Nunca mais olharia pro Richard Gere com os mesmo olhos. Fato.

O bom de todo este assunto, é que me desarmou e uma sensação de tranquilidade se apoderou de mim. Estava preparada para a batalha.

Definitivamente! Edward não fará parte da minha vida e principalmente dos MEUS filhos.

Uma vez ,que ele mesmo optou por isso.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Vcs estavam levando a sério, as paranoias da Tânia descrevendo o romantismo do 20km/h para irritar o cabeça de fósforo ?**

.

**Quero deixar claro que eu encarno no personagem e escrevo aquilo que eu ACHO que ele faria , aqui no caso o Edward. MAS ISSO VAI CONTRA AS MINHAS CONVICÇÕES. Acho ridículo este comportamento, ele usou e feriu a Bella de todas as maneiras e agora se vê possessivo e se sentindo roubado , por vê-la acompanhada de alguém que soube lhe dar valor e ama as suas crianças, e O PIOR É QUE NA VIDA REAL EXISTE MUITO DESTE MACHISMO. (cumulo da ignorância ) Edward tem muito que aprender.**  
**.**  
**Mas foi lindo assistir seu lado pai babão e finalmente respirar aliviado, e livre do peso daquele pedido estupido.**  
**.**  
**obrigada pelos reviews capítulo passado, foi maravilhoso ler cada um deles e espero mais neste.**  
**.**  
**A briga esta travada , Edward tem como proposito resgatar Bella e as crianças e a Bella esta decidida a mante-lo longe.**  
**.**

**SPOLLER: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

__Eu peço educadamente que se retire daqui, se você é desocupado e não tem o que fazer, eu tenho e você está me atrasando_ falei evitando encará-lo._  
_Eu podia ouvi-lo mudando a posição e inclinando seu corpo de lado, ficando bem de frente pra mim._

__Vamos conversar Isabella eu quero ser honesto com você, tenho muitas coisas pra contar e tenho milhares de perguntas pra fazer, eu quero saber tudo que eu perdi nestes anos. Afinal de contas estamos falando dos nossos filhos _ cínico, cara de pau, inescrupuloso. _

_Como ele tem coragem? Nossos filhos. Aff_

_Movimentei meu corpo ficando assim na mesma posição que ele, de frente um para o outro, o que foi uma péssima ideia. Aquele olhar amedrontado me desarmou. Imediatamente lembrei-me da frase que Tânia me falou ontem à noite Eu acho difícil acreditar que ele te fez algum mal no passado, os olhos dele estavam brilhando ao olhar pra você e os filhos. "Ele ama vocês Bella, eu senti isso, acredite em mim".. Eu queria acreditar, mas não foi Tânia que ouviu as palavras fatais no seu escritório há alguns anos, pra mim não faz sentido algum este comportamento que o Edward está tentando interpretar, alguém que perdeu muito._

__Edward não existe nossos filhos, você fez sua escolha, conviva com ela. Eles são MEUS FILHOS, e na autoridade de mãe, exijo que se afaste e pare com este joguinho que você está tentando fazer. _ percebi que fingir ignorância e indiferença não atingiria o resultado esperado, então resolvi ser clara e objetiva, talvez assim ele perceba _

__ Eu tenho orgulho da mulher que me tornei, a sua decisão no passado não alterou minha conduta e muito menos minha essência. Na ONG que presto assistência, eu converso com muitas mulheres que passaram pela mesma experiência que eu, a diferença é que elas ficaram amargas, egoístas e deixaram seu coração experimentar o rancor e o vazio da penumbra. Não nego que guardo magoas, eu sinto muita raiva direcionada a você, e teve alguns dias que eu deixei a semente do ódio me dominar._  
.**  
De onde veio este tem muitoooooo mais, então pretendo atualizar em breve , tudo vai depender de vcs comentam e eu antecipo..**

E então mereço reviews? leitoras fantasmas venham para a luz e comentem, e as minhas fieis e participativas leitoras deixem a sua opinião.

Beijos e fiquem com Deus!

.  
Obrigada Fran Borges pela revisão do capítulo.


	9. Prós e contras

**Boa leitura !  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**PRÓS E CONTRAS.**

**POV BELLA**

Em cima da minha cama, todo embolado entre o lençol e um cobertor, ressonava tranquilamente uma das minhas maiores riquezas.

_Enzo acorda meu principezinho!_ despejei vários beijinhos no meu garoto e logo ele estava acordado exibindo aquele sorriso torto. Essa genética que me persegue_ Vamos tomar banho e ficar lindão pra irmos pra escolinha?

Ele bocejou graciosamente, mas levantou da cama num pulo.

_Vamos mamãe_ ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu pra fora do quarto.

Esta é minha rotina, todos os dias meu despertador me acorda exatamente às cinco da manhã.

Em outros tempos eu teria muita dificuldade de levantar tão cedo, mas tudo é questão de hábito. Durante a gravidez eu me vi obrigada a fazer exercícios físicos, pois o sedentarismo estava tomando conta da minha rotina preguiçosa. Aderi ao hábito de todas as manhãs me exercitar. Meu dia só fica melhor depois que faço meus trinta minutos de corrida matinal, chego à casa a tempo de tomar um banho e me preparar para o trabalho. Vou até o quarto das crianças e um por um dou banho e arrumo para em seguida tomarmos nosso café da manhã juntos. Finalizando esta jornada eu saio às sete e quinze pra deixá-los na escola, e finalmente dirigir até o estúdio.

Andando pelo corredor passamos na porta do quarto da Nessie, olhei no relógio e decidi que podia chamá-la uns minutos mais cedo, até ela criar coragem e despertar é o horário que eu tinha marcado.

_Nessie estou cuidando dos meninos, daqui alguns minutos estamos de saída, vamos levante e se arrume para seu primeiro dia de trabalho _ela colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e fingiu não ouvir.

Enzo estava rindo da infantilidade da sua madrinha, ele apenas um garotinho é mais disposto que ela uma moça de dezoito.

_Dindinha é preguiçosa _ele falou enquanto caminhava até ela e começou a pular na cama_ Acorda dindinha, acorda, acorda _ele pulava cada vez mais alto e repetia as palavras feito um papagaio.

Nessie tirou o travesseiro que cobria o rosto e beijou o afilhado.

_Eu só não vou brigar por que é você amorzinho _ele estava laçando o pescoço da Nessie com seus bracinhos curtos, exibindo "aquele" sorriso _ E Bella para de ensinar estas coisas para o menino, deixa estas chatices só pra você _ela olhou as horas no despertador comprovando estar trinta minutos adiantada _Caralho Bella, mas que merda é esta? Você disse seis e meia porra.

Peguei Enzo no colo e antes de sair me expliquei com Nessie.

_ Eu te chamei agora por que sei que você vai me atrasar Vanessa, eu te conheço. E pare de verbalizar estas palavras na frente dos meus filhos.

Chegando ao quarto das crianças eu levei Enzo no banheiro, o ajudei a escovar os dentinhos, tirei sua roupinha o coloquei pra urinar e deixei-o em baixo da ducha se ensaboando enquanto fui acordar a outra preguiçosa.

_Louise minha bonequinha é hora de acordar, você tem escola e mamãe tem que trabalhar _ela resmungou inconsciente e virou pro outro lado da cama_ Ei acorde filha, se não fizer agora você vai pra escola sem lavar seus cabelos, por que não vai dar tempo se ficar enrolando na cama.

Esta desculpa sempre funcionava, Louise é vaidosa demais e quase todos os dias ela costuma lavar suas madeixas ruivas.

Acredito que a mulher tem ocupado seu espaço na sociedade por puro mérito e capacidade. Sou mãe de gêmeos, trabalho fora com meu próprio negócio, não faço uso de babás, o período que dedico aos meus filhotes é meu melhor investimento, ainda arrumo tempo pra namorar e cuidar do meu corpo e minha saúde. Não digo que esta correria é fácil, porém não impossível.

Após a maratona com as crianças, estávamos todos reunidos na mesa apreciando um bom café, frutas e vários quitutes.

_Esse cheirinho gostoso é seu Bella?_ Seth perguntou e deu uma piscadela na minha direção.

Todas as manhãs ele pergunta isso só pra ouvir Louise responder.

_Sou eu tio Seth, é o cheirinho de shampoo nos meus cabelos _exibida minha menina.

Todos nós sorrimos com a prosa infantil, menos Nessie com seu mau humor matinal. Tânia estava hoje no estilo oriental, roupas, maquiagem e tudo relacionado. Só pra variar a culpa era do astral do dia.

Eu observava Seth e Tânia, eles estavam interagindo normalmente como se nunca tivessem transado, eu devo ser muito careta mesmo, no lugar deles eu estaria acanhada ou deslocada.

_Bella não se esqueça, marquei um horário com a Alice na hora do almoço_ minha madrinha lembrou-me assim que levantei do acento para sair.

_Pronto molequeada é hora de partirmos! Peguei a mãozinha das crianças e saímos os três para o meu carro. Tânia ia deixar Seth no trabalho e levar Nessie consigo para o estúdio.

A escolinha das crianças ficava próxima ao meu trabalho, o que facilitava muito minha vida. Chegamos à rua da instituição, desci do carro e ajudei as crianças com suas pastas e o material extra pra atividade do dia. Enzo olhou pra mim sorrindo largamente.

_Olha o Edward ali no carro. _eu não precisei olhar pra saber que ele estava ali, desde que saí da casa da Tânia eu estava sentindo como se alguém estivesse me seguindo. Bingo. Era ele, maldito.

Com medo que ele se aproximasse de nós, eu corri para o pátio da escola, conversei com a professora, a diretora e o porteiro deixando restrições caso Edward aparecesse querendo pegar os filhos. Ele estava proibido de se aproximar deles. Fiquei tranquila com a conduta aplicada, a diretora, senhora Newton, me garantiu que meus filhos estavam em segurança e qualquer ocorrência entraria em contato comigo.

Evitando olhar na direção que o carro do Edward estava eu segui até meu automóvel, abri a porta rapidamente e adentrei o seu interior.

_Bom dia Bella, deveria ser mais cuidadosa a porta do carro estava destrancada_ eu gelei ao ouvir sua voz, desgraçado. Edward falou com simplicidade como se fosse certo entrar desta forma sem ser convidado.

Sentei naturalmente no meu acento de motorista, pus o cinto de segurança, coloquei a chave na ignição. Tudo isso sob a inspeção cautelosa do Edward.

_Eu peço educadamente que se retire daqui. Se você é desocupado e não tem o que fazer, eu tenho e você está me atrasando_ falei evitando encará-lo.

Eu podia ouvi-lo mudando a posição e inclinando seu corpo de lado, ficando bem de frente pra mim.

_Vamos conversar Isabella eu quero ser honesto com você, tenho muitas coisas pra contar e tenho milhares de perguntas pra fazer, eu quero saber tudo que eu perdi nestes anos, afinal de contas estamos falando dos nossos filhos _ cínico, cara de pau, inescrupuloso.

Como ele tem coragem? Nossos filhos. Aff

Movimentei meu corpo ficando assim na mesma posição que ele, de frente um para o outro, o que foi uma péssima ideia. Aquele olhar amedrontado me desarmou. Imediatamente lembrei-me da frase que Tânia me falou ontem à noite "_Eu acho difícil acreditar que ele te fez algum mal no passado, os olhos dele estavam brilhando ao olhar pra você e os filhos. Ele ama vocês Bella, eu senti isso, acredite em mim_.".

Eu queria acreditar, mas não foi Tânia que ouviu as palavras fatais no seu escritório, pra mim não faz sentido algum este comportamento que o Edward está tentando interpretar, "_alguém que perdeu muito_".

_Edward não existe nossos filhos, você fez sua escolha, conviva com ela. Eles são MEUS FILHOS, e na autoridade de mãe, exijo que se afaste e pare com este joguinho que você está tentando fazer. _ percebi que fingir ignorância e indiferença não atingiria o resultado esperado, então resolvi ser clara e objetiva, talvez assim ele perceba_ Eu tenho orgulho da mulher que me tornei, a sua decisão no passado não alterou minha conduta e muito menos minha essência. Na ONG que presto assistência, eu converso com muitas mulheres que passaram pela mesma experiência que eu, a diferença é que elas ficaram amargas, egoístas e deixaram seu coração experimentar o rancor e o vazio da penumbra. Não nego que guardo magoas, eu sinto muita raiva direcionada a você, e teve alguns dias que eu deixei a semente do ódio me dominar.

Edward tentou me interromper, mas se ele queria conversar o primeiro passo era ouvir o que eu tinha pra falar. Não alterei minha voz, mantive minha calma de sempre, sabia que estes fatores provariam que eu sou muito mais forte que aparento ser.

_O dia que mais te odiei foi quando eu vi o anúncio na revista que você e sua esposa estavam radiantes com a chegada do seu PRIMEIRO herdeiro. Agora pense, você pediu que eu matasse os meus filhos e com ela você estava feliz de construir uma família?_ eu não gaguejei nem uma vez ao perguntar isso, estava entalado na garganta. Porém Edward já estava com olhos marejados _Mantenho minha palavra, EU quero você longe de nós, esqueça que existimos. Agora saia, eu tenho um longo dia pela frente.

_Bella, por favor, eu sei que não justifica, mas eu peço apenas alguns minutos, deixe-me te explicar _ levantei minha mão o interrompendo. Eu não precisava de desculpas ou justificativas que encobertasse a sua atitude.

_ É claro, a mesma mão que machuca é a mesma que consola. Você fez distinção entre as crianças. Com a sua esposa você ficou radiante e orgulhoso _ fechei meus olhos buscando força pra terminar meu propósito, me machucava por demais até mesmo pronunciar estas palavras_ E o que restou para os MEUS filhos, foi um estupido pedido de aborto. Edward você tentou me comprar com seu dinheiro sujo e pediu que eu matasse estas crianças. Pra mim, nada que você articular vai apagar o peso destas palavras.

Não sei se ele caiu em si e percebeu que eu não admitiria este comportamento, ou se as palavras que eu disse o pegaram em cheio, as lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto.

O importante é que Edward saiu do meu carro sem dizer uma única palavra, seu semblante não estava raivoso ou irritado. Eu diria que a tristeza apossou sua face, mas agora era um pouco tarde pra sentir remorsos, ele que arcasse com as próprias consequências.

Não foi fácil colocar tudo aquilo pra fora sem denunciar minha emoção, no entanto estava um pouco mais aliviada por cuspir tudo aquilo pra ele.

Sensação esta que não durou muito, chegando ao estúdio Estella minha secretária anunciou que Rosalie estava feito louca ligando pra marcar um horário comigo pra hoje, até o Emmett já tinha ligado, sendo que desliguei meu celular pra evitar justamente esta pressão.

Tratei de aproveitar o tempo que me restava e fui fotografar Sophie Bhanther, a nova modelo contratada da mundialmente famosa Gucci. Uma moça bonita, dentro dos padrões exigidos pelas empresas no mundo da alfaiataria, alta e magra, porém esta tem as maças do rosto em evidência e o popular bocão a la Angelina Jolie, esta modelo promete ser a nova sensação no mundo das passarelas.

Após a sessão de fotos consultei minha agenda constatando ter uma pequena folga neste período, caminhei até a mesa da minha secretária.

_Estella sabe me informar onde encontro a Tânia?_ precisava saber como Nessie foi instruída a trabalhar aqui.

_A senhora Denalli saiu com sua equipe eles foram fotografar o novo catalogo de lingeries da La-Perla _ perguntei por Jacob, imaginando que ele também estava desocupado _O senhor Black e sua equipe estão trabalhando numa sessão de artigos esportivos, aliás, a senhora Denalli encaminhou sua irmã Nessie pra ajudar a equipe do senhor Black.

Voltei pra minha sala tentando me concentrar no próximo horário, mas minha cabeça estava alheia a tudo que acontecia ao redor. Lembrei que tinha uma hora marcada com a amiga advogada de Tânia, era isso; mesmo sendo considerada falta de educação eu adiantaria este encontro. Coloquei meus óculos escuros, peguei minha bolsa e rumei porta a fora.

_Isabella, na linha dois tem um casal de sobrenome Cullen tentando agendar um horário com a senhorita, tem preferência em algum horário?_ Estella cobriu o telefone com a mão ao me perguntar.

Por hora eu não queria falar sobre isso, lamentei por Carlisle e Esme, sei que a intenção deles são as melhores, mas não estou pronta pra ouvir e discutir esse assunto.

_Não vou receber ninguém hoje, provavelmente eu nem volte aqui no estúdio. Entre em contato com o cliente do próximo horário e remarque para outro dia.

Algumas quadras próximas ao Central Park eu encontrei a livraria onde Seth trabalha, o nome em si funcionou como encanto "**POESIA E FINA FLOR".**

O local é relativamente enorme, comporta muitos clientes ao mesmo tempo em que no andar de cima existe a floricultura que fica sob a supervisão de Alice. A fachada do local é extremamente acolhedora às paredes em tom marrom, bege e acabamentos em branco, ainda do lado de fora apreciei o bom gosto nas plantas ornamentais e canteiros cobertos por rosas, crisântemos, dálias, lírios dentre outras espécies. O espaço coberto por grama não permitia ver o verde do solo, a única coisa visível era a névoa de pétalas de flores coloridas, desde o laranja, vermelho, rosa e diferentes cores. Fiquei imaginando como deve ser delicioso este local no inverno.

Entrando pela porta da livraria fui tomada por uma paz, um poder revigorante, analisei diversas prateleiras separadas por ordem alfabética, autor, gêneros e os títulos. Ainda no primeiro andar tive um vislumbre da pequena escada que me conduziria até a floricultura.

Escolhi uma mesinha ao lado da bela bancada com um enorme espelho, uma parte reservada na cafeteria ocupando a parte lateral da livraria. Precisava sentar e apreciar este lugar, futuramente este será um lugar que vou compartilhar muitos momentos com meus filhos, incentivá-los que a leitura é a mais perfeita viagem, o livro pode ser nosso melhor amigo.

_O que posso servi-la senhora?_ um homem de olhos claros usando óculos com uma armação escura e moderna veio me atender, uma expressão jovial ao contrario de sua aparência que demostrava sua idade próxima as cinquenta a sessenta anos, no entanto um senhor muito charmoso e simpático. Eu tive uma sensação de conhecê-lo, mas não recordava quando ou de onde.

_Obrigada, mas no momento estou ocupada apreciando tudo isso_ com um movimento de dedos sinalizei o lugar, o senhor sorriu certamente acostumado com pessoas deslumbradas com o bom gosto_ Eu sou irmã do Seth, me chamo Isabella Swan, eu tenho um horário marcado com a Sra. Whitlock na hora do almoço, mas se ela estiver livre eu gostaria muito de falar com ela.

O homem sorriu orgulhoso e me convidou a subir as escadas.

_Sou Jasper Whitlock marido da Alice, venha_ esse nome não me era estranho, enquanto andávamos pela livraria uma jovem de aproximadamente dezoito ou dezenove anos, cabelos escuros se aproximou de nós.

_Papai eu vou aproveitar que o movimento está tranquilo e vou até em casa dar uma olhadinha na Juliet, pegar o material da faculdade, e fazer alguns trabalhos no tempo livre_ uma moça muito bonita, com beleza natural que colocaria muitas atrizes famosas pra trás.

Jasper sorriu pra garota consentindo, beijou com carinho sua bochecha e me apresentou a ela.

_Querida esta é Isabella, irmã do seu amigo Seth_ a garota veio sorridente me cumprimentar, pode ter sido ilusão minha, mas a menção do nome do meu irmão iluminou o rosto da jovem_ Jasper continuou a apresentação _Isabella esta é minha filha Madison.

Após a apresentação o senhor Whitlock me acompanhou até o segundo andar.

Em instante algum pensei que fosse uma floricultura; estava mais para paraíso. O cheiro refrescante misturado ao aroma floral contribuiu com uma leveza sem igual, em cada canto das paredes ao invés de objetos e peças decorativas, encontrei flores plantadas em sapatos ao invés de vasos. Uma bota preta com violetas plantadas no seu interior, num outro canto um scarpin vermelho com a miniatura da flor amor perfeito e o mais sofisticado de todos, a simplicidade de um All stars com uma imponente miniatura de orquídea cor roxa, verdadeiras obras de arte. Contudo, a melhor das relíquias era a dona do local.

_Isabella estava aguardando sua visita _ fiquei estática, como assim ela sabe quem sou eu? _Estava ansiosa por conhecê-la querida! Você transmite ótimas vibrações_ por ser amiga de Tânia eu nem me incomodei com seu jeito místico, a verdade é que eu esperava encontrar uma mulher mais doidona.

Contudo a pessoa a minha frente possui um ar fino e ao mesmo tempo humilde, muito notável sua sabedoria e como ela disse eu senti uma energia positiva do seu lado. Alice usava um avental marrom sujo de terra não permitindo que eu notasse qual sua roupa. Assim como o marido, ela apresenta sinais do envelhecimento, algumas linhas acentuadas perto dos olhos e testa, notei como Madison herdou os traços maternos, desde os cabelos pretos aos olhos azuis.

Ela parecia receosa quanto a me abraçar por esta com o avental sujo, eu ignorei este fato e me aproximei dela mostrando que eu não ligava pra estes detalhes. Alice me devolveu um abraço amoroso.

_Prazer em conhecê-la, mas como sabia que eu sou Isabella?_ ela passou a mão por seu cabelo Chanel, tirando um feixe que estava caindo sobre o olho direito.

_Apenas sabia Bella, venha vamos conhecer primeiro estas coisas lindas da Tia Alice_ e assim fizemos um tour pela floricultura. Eu, Alice e Jasper, eu nem recordava mais por que eu estava agitada antes de entrar na loja.

Com praticidade Alice retirou o avental, exibindo um vestido com decote em canoa estampado de listras azuis, brancas e roxas. Voltamos pra cafeteria no andar de baixo e enfim começaríamos pela parte difícil.

_Sente-se querida _ neste momento estava somente nós duas e uma bolsa enorme ao lado de Alice_ O que você deseja tomar?

Pedi apenas um cappuccino e Alice um chá de erva-cidreira com hortelã.

_E então Isabella, o que espera de mim? _perguntou direta, enquanto bebericava seu chá pelando de quente.

Coloquei minha xícara sobre a mesa, principiando o nervosismo pousei as mãos sobre minhas pernas e estava brincando com meus dedos tentando relaxar.

_ Alice minha madrinha disse que você é uma ótima advogada e seria a pessoa ideal para me orientar _tomei uma lufada de ar e contei a historia desde o início sem poupar detalhes_ E então o que devo fazer? Pensei em entrar na justiça exigindo que Edward fique certa distância dos meus filhos, isso é possível?

Ela sorriu triste, encarou meus dedos brincando entre si, notando meu nervosismo.

_Sim Bella isso é possível. Tânia deve ter mencionado que eu não costumo exercer a advocacia, certo? _concordei_ É exatamente por motivos assim que eu parei de trabalhar em tudo relacionado à área de direito e discussões familiares, muitas vezes eu defendia interesses das pessoas e que EU considerava aquilo errado, mas estava ali como profissional era a minha obrigação orientar e brigar por seus desejos._ela respirou profundamente, olhou dentro dos meus olhos e falou _Eu tenho meus motivos pra orienta-la a não fazer isso por enquanto. Veja bem, eu gostaria de estar num mesmo local que você, seus filhos e o Edward. Preciso analisá-lo e então te oriento o que fazer.

Achei tão estranho este argumento, comecei a questionar se Alice é mesmo advogada e CAPACITADA como foi descrita , muito estranho. Mas antes que minha mente divagasse mais, ela explicou algo que ela considera crucial.

_Eu já passei por esta experiência no passado Isabella. Ouvi a mesma frase que você, claro com palavras diferentes, mas ainda sim um pedido para que eu abortasse meu bebê.Durante algum tempo eu carreguei magoa e desprezo por ele. Precisei de muita maturidade e sabedoria pra enxergar a situação com outros olhos _ela tomou novamente um gole de chá, me lembrando de que meu café estaria frio em minutos, então fiz o mesmo que ela.

Esperei atenta, o momento que ela ia começar a narrar os fatos, antes disso ela retirou uma foto da bolsa e me mostrou uma imagem com duas crianças pequenas, uma imaginei ser Madison mesmo estando diferente, a outra uma linda garotinha com as características de Síndrome de Down.

_Quando descobri que estava grávida fiquei muito feliz, mas segundo o médico a gravidez oferecia riscos a minha saúde, na época eu estava com trinta e quatro anos e não tinha nenhum filho ainda. Isso funcionou como um balde de água fria, o pai da criança não reagiu como eu esperava e me pediu que eu abortasse.

Gentilmente coloquei minha mão sobre a sua passando conforto.

_Sinto muito Alice.

Ela sorriu com olhos marejados e fez um aceno na direção de Jasper convidando ele a se juntar a nós. Este veio prontamente sentou ao lado da esposa e depositou um beijo afável nos seus lábios.

_Não sinta Bella, o que eu quero te dizer, é que nós mulheres temos tendência de romantizar os fatos, recebemos uma notícia desta grandeza e o nosso mundo fica cor de rosa. Não estou generalizando, mas é da natureza do homem muitas vezes enxergar com outros olhos _ela disse baixinho.

Eu tinha que protestar, não concordava com essa teoria. Levantei da minha cadeira disposta a ir embora, estava odiando o rumo desta conversa.

_ Não Alice , não e não .Isso não justifica o fato do pai do seu filho pedir pra você abortar, assim como não justifica o Edward ter me pedido pra fazê-lo.

Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou de volta ao acento, não me deixando escolhas para sair.

_ Isabella eu sei que não justifica. Mas ambos os nossos parceiros pensaram primeiro no nosso bem estar, no meu caso eu não tinha saúde pra conduzir uma gravidez. E no seu, pelo que você mencionou Edward não queria corromper seu futuro, achava você nova demais pra tanta responsabilidade._ Eu acenei em acordo _O que eu quero dizer é que você deve ouvir o que o Edward tem pra te falar, toda história tem dois lados. Ele disse as palavras erradas, mas podia estar passando por algum confronto ou um mal dia, talvez tenha recebido uma notícia ruim ou a empresa ter passado por alguma crise e seu subconsciente apelou pra aquilo que achou mais fácil. Isabella você não careceria ter fugido dele, devia ter esperado ele se acalmar e procura-la em outro momento para sentar e conversarem como duas pessoas civilizadas. Uma gravidez não é coisa pequena, é algo para se discutir com calma e cabeça fria.

Em partes eu concordava, em outras não. Com uma sabedoria que eu desconhecia, Alice plantou a semente da dúvida com seu comentário, e Jasper um marido exemplar a ouvindo e apoiando. No fundo eu sabia que o Edward não pensou só no meu bem estar por ser jovem demais pra ser mãe, sabia que no sei interior ele tinha outros interesses particulares.

A fim de mudar o rumo da conversa, eu mudei o foco do assunto.

_Você fez o aborto Alice?_ perguntei.

Sorrindo largamente ela colocou uma mão no coração.

_Não fiz e me orgulho muito de ter seguido a diante, quando ela nasceu fui à pessoa mais realizada. _Alice pegou minha mão e apertou _Assim como você escolheu enfrentar os fatos e ter seus filhos. Nós mulheres somos guerreiras e ao contrário dos homens não deixamos o medo e a insegurança falar mais alto. Isabella nunca compare o amor materno com o amor de pai, nós mães sempre amamos de forma incondicional, não que o pai não ame desta forma, mas muitas vezes eles enxergam as coisas de outro modo.

Eu tinha que dar mérito a pequena paisagista e advogada, ela sabe tocar no fundo da alma. Não concordava com seus argumentos, porém ela merecia crédito por saber diferenciar ambos os lados da moeda.

_E o pai da criança, como você lidou com ele? Permitiu que ele se aproximasse da criança?_ questionei.

_Sim é claro que permiti, tanto é que me casei com ele e me tornei a senhora Whitlock.

Eu estava sem chão e sem graça, por ter usado um tom acusatório na frente de Jasper. Ele deve ter notado meu desconforto e se justificou.

_Eu afirmo com todas as forças Isabella, quando descobri que Alice estava grávida eu amei saber que seria pai e hoje vivo pelas nossas filhas, mas se fosse pra colocar a vida da Alice em questão provavelmente eu teria a mesma postura novamente.

Eu peguei a foto e fiquei imaginando qual delas seria a que foi rejeitada pelo pai.

_Qual delas foi a que vocês passaram por isso?_ Alice e Jasper me olhavam esperando eu deduzir uma resposta _Esta? _perguntei mostrando a garotinha especial.

Os dois sorriram e negaram com a cabeça.

_Todos pensam que foi a Juliet, justamente por ela ser especial. Contudo ela nasceu do nosso amor e coração, mas não tem nosso sangue eu só fui capaz de gerar a Madison.

Com este comentário o meu nível de carinho pelo casal só aumentou, dois corações bondosos e preocupados com o próximo.

Lembrei-me da cena de Jasper e Madison tão doce e afável, instantaneamente lembrei-me dos meus filhos e Edward, será que eles seriam amigos? E tão carinhosos um com os outros?

_Vou seguir o que você pediu Alice. Vou esperar pela iniciativa do Edward, mas se ele não insistir ou me procurar não é eu que vou correr atrás. Jasper deve ter achado meu comentário engraçado e começou a gargalhar.

_Acredite em mim Isabella, se ele não insistir ou não te procurar quer dizer que nunca se importou._ Jasper proferiu.

Esse casal parecia à versão da calmaria, tranquilidade e sabedoria.

_Alice eu vou ou tentar ouvir o lado do Edward, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá recebê-lo de braços abertos e aceita-lo perto de nós, duvido muito que seus argumentos sujos removam a minha decisão. Sábado à noite vou receber alguns amigos em casa e Edward estará lá, venha você e toda a família partilhar o momento conosco, e depois conversamos sobre o que você analisou_ convidei gentilmente, no entanto não acreditava neste julgamento de Alice apenas em observa-lo. Edward é calculista e sabe atuar como ninguém quando é um assunto do seu interesse. Desta vez não seria diferente.

_Apenas lembre-se querida, errar faz parte da natureza humana, e se ele esta verdadeiramente arrependido não seja dura com ele e nem consigo mesma. Pense nos seus filhos, o quanto fará diferença eles sentirem uma presença paterna por perto. Eu sei que você não deixa faltar nada aos gêmeos, mas acredite em mim é essencial ter um pai presente.

O restante do dia seria somente meu e dos meus pimpolhos, sai da livraria renovada e sem todo aquele peso nas costas. Que Deus encaminhe aquilo que for melhor para todos nós.

Principalmente para os meus Gêmeos.

**POV EDWARD**

Esperava que o dia hoje fosse mais produtivo e menos frustrante.

Pra variar a semana começou de mal a pior, seguindo o conselho do meu pai, na segunda-feira fui procurar Bella, ou melhor, eu não resisti à tentação e fiquei plantando na porta da residência da Tânia esperando por ela.

Mas a cena foi tão linda e ao mesmo tempo tão excitante, que preferi apreciar um pouco mais de longe. Acho que posso ver Bella em qualquer situação que vou achá-la quente. Lá estava ela toda maternal e cuidando dos nossos filhos, eles estavam usando um uniforme com camiseta branca com o símbolo da instituição e short azul.

Na porta da escola sua reação negativa deu indícios do que viria pela frente. Antes eu tivesse esperado por outra ocasião do que ouvir tudo que ela falou. Não tinha o direito de me sentir ferido ela disse a verdade, entretanto machuca demais ouvir da pessoa que você ama quanto mal você causou a sua vida.

"__ É claro, a mesma mão que machuca é a mesma que consola. Você fez distinção entre as crianças. Com a sua esposa você ficou radiante e orgulhoso _ Bella dizia tudo isso calma e serena, mais forte e valente que um dia eu poderia imaginar vindo dela_ E o que restou para os MEUS filhos, foi um estupido pedido de aborto. Edward você tentou me comprar com seu dinheiro sujo e pediu que eu matasse estas crianças. Pra mim, nada que você articular vai apagar o peso destas palavras."_

Sai do carro derrotado e disposto a desistir deles. Liguei pra Esme, apesar de tudo ela estava me apoiando. Meu pai sendo um médico e defensor da vida era de se esperar que ficasse magoado e envergonhado pelo que fiz. Ele esta conversando comigo somente o necessário, disse que eu tenho muito que mudar e provar pra ele que posso ser uma boa pessoa.

_Eu desisto, Isabella tem razão eu fui um miserável e não a mereço ou os nossos filhos_ falei assim que Esme atendeu ao telefone, percebi que ela colocou no viva-voz para que outras pessoas escutassem. Possivelmente o meu pai.

_Eu não criei filho medroso, mas se esta é sua escolha faça isso mesmo. Abandone-a pela segunda vez. _ ao invés de Esme foi meu pai quem respondeu, usando seu melhor tom irônico_ Mostre para os seus filhos como você é miserável e covarde, e novamente esta pensando apenas em você mesmo. O seu típico egoísmo.

Eu estava me sentindo uma criança quando é repreendida, não nego estava chorando sem saber o que fazer.

_Edward meu filho tenha paciência, não force a situação. É natural a Bella estar magoada, eu tenho algo em mente, porém só vamos usá-lo futuramente. Por hora você vai tentar se aproximar e reverter tudo isso. Não desista _Esme era boa com as palavras e se a intenção era me animar ela estava conseguindo.

Ouvi ao fundo o meu pai bufar irritado.

_Eu pensei que você não aceitava um NÃO como resposta, mas parece que esse papo é só lorota. _meu pai estava me cutucando, eu podia sentir a irritação surgir no meu rosto.

As palavras do meu pai e minha madrasta me ajudaram a erguer a cabeça.

Não descansaria até alcançar meu objetivo.

A empresa há muito deixou de ser meu interesse principal, minha vida se resumia em correr atrás da Bella, ficar dentro do carro observando ela levar e buscar as crianças. Tenho de admitir, Bella estava tornando meus dias mais difíceis.

Ela estava empenhada em me manter longe no decorrer desses três dias.

Hoje, ao abrir meu e-mail encontro o material de investigação que o Jenks apurou, não é atoa que eu pago bem o cara, ele sabe deixar um cliente satisfeito.

Entre tantas coisas investigadas algumas se destacaram:

# **Bella passou boa parte da gravidez na fazenda dos pais, ajudou a cuidar da mãe que estava enfrentando um início de câncer de mama.**

A próxima encheu meu coração de felicidade, como o destino trabalhou tão bem a meu favor. A data do nascimento dos meus filhos, o mesmo dia que eu comemoro o meu aniversário.

# **Dia 20/06 data de nascimento dos gêmeos Enzo e Louise, data de inauguração do estúdio "La Belle".**

Esta em especial fez meu sangue ferver, eu imaginava que Bella tivesse abortado e assim como me falaram um dia, eu estava pensando que todo este tempo Bella estava em outro país. Eu mato aquele sujeito que me distanciou do caminho de Bella.

# **Depois que as crianças nasceram ela retornou a cidade de Rochester onde concluiu o curso superior de publicidade, iniciou um curso de artes e fotografia. Quando as crianças estavam maiores ela viajou com a irmã e os filhos passando seis meses na França aprimorando seus conhecimentos em fotografia**.

A próxima notícia me deu ânsias de vômitos, eu estava ficando enojado com este sujeito.

#**Após o nascimento dos gêmeos Bella se aproximou muito do pediatra das crianças, o que iniciou como amizade acabou em romance. Scott e Bella estão namorando há dois anos. A relação dele com as crianças é de carinho fraternal. O pediatra de 34 anos nasceu em origens humildes e família simples de classe média, mas seus longos anos de dedicação à medicina trouxe algum conforto à família que hoje tem muitos bens e poder aquisitivo.**

Para provar seus argumentos, Jenks arquivou em anexo algumas fotos onde Scott aparece no parquinho com os meus filhos, no shopping passeando com Bella e as CRIANÇAS, outra dele com os meus filhos na lanchonete.

SEMPRE ELE, SEMPRE ELE.

ESSE CARA TEM QUE TER UM DEFEITO, NINGUÉM É ASSIM TÃO CEM POR CENTO PERFEITO.

#**Família Swan muito conhecida por seu patrimônio e imóveis espalhados por todo território americano. Isabella é filha de Charlie Swan, aposentado na posição de Tenente, nos seus anos de dedicação ao exército fez diversos aprimoramentos comunicação, artilharia, infantaria**, **cavalaria dentre outros. Renée Swan exercia a profissão de professora primaria.**

Eu não gostei nada desta informação, enfrentar o pai da Bella teria de ser com um colete a prova de balas.

_Edward que cara é esta, por que esta tão desanimado? Parece que engoliu um gato arranhando sua garganta abaixo _Kate estava entrando pelo meu escritório, seguida por seu marido. Garret é um dos maiores acionistas na construtora.

Kate e Garret não me excluíram ou me julgaram como Rose e Emmett fizeram. Mesmo achando que eu fiz muitas besteiras eles estavam dispostos a me ajudar.

_Não é nada só estou checando algumas informações_ soltei o ar que eu estava prendendo e sussurrei a última parte _ Parece que arrumei um concorrente à altura, terei problemas com o pai da Bella.

Estava falando mais pra mim mesmo, Garret continuava lunático e parecia não ter entendido o que falei, Kate por outro lado caminhou até minha cadeira e sentou sobre o meu colo, encarou a tela do computador justamente quando eu estava olhando uma foto do "namoradinho" da Bella.

_MEU DEUS! QUE DEUS GREGO _ela reparou que estava se excedendo e corrigiu sua postura, o marido dela não pareceu feliz com tanta empolgação e eu, bem eu menos ainda._ Nossa ele é muito bonito, é algum modelo que vai fotografar catálogos da construtora?

MINHA IRMÃ SÓ PODIA ESTAR DE ONDA COM MINHA CARA.

_Ele não é modelo Katherine _por um momento cogitei uma pergunta, olhei Kate com os olhos brilhando em cima da foto do pediatra de merda na tela do computador e perguntei_ Quem é mais bonito ele ou eu? Seja sincera pode falar.

Se alguém soubesse por que eu estava perguntando isso seria um ano aguentando a chacota, nem por isso me intimidei em alguma coisa eu tenho que ser melhor que o "_senhor perfeição_".

_ Existem vários padrões de beleza Edward, e isso varia de gosto. Em minha opinião você é mais bonito_ eu inchei de satisfação, pelo menos isso_ Mas tem mulheres que preferem este perfil, uma pele bronzeada e esta expressão de quem esta com fome.

_Kate não exagere amor_ Intercedeu o marido enciumado, eu não aguentei e cai na risada.

Estava distraído demais rindo da desgraça alheia quando Kate moveu o mouse dando sequência nas fotos, cobrindo sua boca com a mão ao ver uma foto da Bella abraçada com o medico de araque. Pronto me lasquei.

_HAHAHAHAH Edward Masen está com ciúmes, admita você está morrendo de inveja do namorado da Bella? _minha irmã debochou atraindo o seu marido pau mandado pro seu lado _Quem diria que o Sr Masen é inseguro.

_OK, não são ciúmes é só curiosidade. Por isso perguntei, mas se vocês me derem licença eu vou sair, vou tentar arrumar um horário com a Bella, talvez no estúdio ela me atenda.

Doce engano.

Os horários no estúdio estavam lotados, a secretaria ponderou que eu precisava de um ensaio fotográfico e sugeriu me agendar pra outro dia. No entanto meu dilema não dá pra esperar.

Fiquei novamente vigiando os passos de Bella, entrei no meu carro e aguardei até a hora do almoço, horas depois enfim ela estava saindo da toca.

Seguindo as informações que apurei , Bella trabalha meio período e a parte da tarde fica junto com os nossos gêmeos. Uma mulher e mãe exemplar.

Eu sabia que ela estava de saída pra escola indo buscar as crianças, olhei no relógio e percebi que ela estava adiantada trinta minutos. Tínhamos muitas coisas pra falar, mas nesses poucos minutos não poderia demonstrar minhas boas intenções. Mesmo assim caminhei em sua direção.

Enquanto ela tentava sem sucesso encontrar as chaves dentro da bolsa, eu me aproximei e tomando cuidado pra não assusta-la eu a chamei ainda de longe.

_Isabella, espere _falei enquanto aumentava os meus passos, ela não parecia surpresa ou contrariada._ Estes dias não tem sido como eu esperava, você sempre fugindo e me evitando. Por favor !Eu imploro, podemos tomar um café e conversamos?

Ela mantinha o olhar dentro da bolsa, evitando me olhar.

_Boa tarde pra você também Edward, e sim vamos conversar_ ela parecia mais relaxada e menos relutante. Contudo sua postura mostrava que ela estava na defensiva.

Lá estava ela me surpreendendo, eu não esperava que Isabella aceitasse assim apenas com um, "_por favor_,".

Caminhamos alguns passos até uma lanchonete sem movimento, menos pessoas por perto tornaria as coisas menos difíceis.

O garçom veio recolher nossos pedidos, Bella pediu apenas uma garrafinha com água, acabei por acompanhá-la. Eu Estava suando bicas de nervoso, deveria ter pedido água com açúcar isso sim.

_Estou ouvindo Edward; pode começar seu tempo está passando e em breve tenho que sair _por que ela é sempre tão tranquila? Por que não me bate, e usa palavras de baixo calão gritando comigo? Talvez com uma reação nervosa eu soubesse por onde iniciar._ Quero deixar claro, que não estou te concedendo uma segunda chance. É apenas curiosidade.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo assim como todo o meu corpo, Bella me olhava com uma mistura de misericórdia e raiva contida. Acabei me decidindo por começar desde o início das minhas burradas.

_Eu fui um covarde idiota Bella, aquele dia quando você entrou no meu escritório eu estava criando forças pra confidenciar a você que em alguns meses eu me casaria. _ela não foi capaz de reprimir o espanto e decepção, nada daquilo estava me ajudando, mas rapidamente ela voltou a sua postura indiferente_ Quando você anunciou que estava grávida, tudo se embolou na minha cabeça, eu atribui minha reação negativa por ser algo inesperado misturando-se a decisão do casamento que eu precisava lhe contar. Não queria ter colocado você naquela situação, tão jovem e já sentindo o peso de tanta responsabilidade com uma gravidez que não foi planejada. Senti-me culpado e fiz aquele pedido acreditando ser o melhor.

Ela ergueu a mão querendo contestar.

_Quer dizer que quando nos encontrávamos no meu apartamento você já era noivo?_ sua voz não fraquejou nenhum segundo.

Como explicar que nunca fiquei noivo e aquilo era só negócio?

_Bella não me entenda mal, mas aquele casamento foi de fachada meu único interesse era aumentar o poder aquisitivo da minha empresa me aliando a empreiteira da família Gonzalez através dos serviços prestados. Eu estava expandido meus negócios com minha construtora, mesmo após o divórcio eu ainda teria uma conta bem abastecida. Antes mesmo de casarmos já tínhamos programado o rompimento seria dentro de quatro anos, e meus planos era de me unir a você, somente você.

Ela sorriu com escarnio certamente me achando um grotesco.

_Certo...Um casamento de negócios, por que será que isso não me espanta ?_falou irônica_ Você tinha esse preço a ganhar, mas e a sua noiva o que ela queria em troca?_ pode parecer paranoia, mas eu senti uma pontada de ciúmes na voz controladora de Bella.

Eu sabia que esta parte ela não iria gostar, estava me preparando pra me arrastar aos seus pés e implorar perdão.

_Só mais tarde, depois de casados eu fui descobrir que Luna queria ter filhos, então meu martírio começou com cobranças, pressão e diversas tentativas arruinadas _Eu falava esperando que Bella me interrompesse, mas sempre me surpreendendo ela ouviu toda a minha explicação calada e chorou quando eu falei que tinha escolhido o nome Louise pra aquela que eu acreditava ser minha filha.

Ela bufou irritada e rapidamente limpou as lágrimas, recompondo sua expressão facial.

_Você é pior do que eu imaginava. Engravidar a sua esposa por apenas cumprir contrato e DINHEIRO._ Bella me encarava com fogo nos olhos.

Terminei a grande explicação me sentindo mais aliviado e um completo idiota. Pelo menos essa fase de confissão eu tinha passado, mas ciente que teria muitas outras pela frente.

Bella ergueu seu corpo, planejando sair .Antes de virar as costas pra mim, ela soprou.

_Edward eu estive todo este tempo perto, numa cidade vizinha. Você é influente e sempre acha aquilo que procura, se você se arrependeu e me queria de volta por que não me procurou e permitiu que os anos se arrastassem?_ boa pergunta, estava ansioso por soltar aquilo que vinha me matando de agonia desde a descoberta dos meus filhos.

Esta era a minha hora.

_No dia seguinte eu mal levantei da minha cama e já estava na rua procurando por você ,pensando que talvez eu fosse perdoado, fui ao seu apartamento e soube que tinha se mudado, o seu celular só ficava desligado, a única coisa que me restava era a faculdade, eu fui até lá pegar alguma informação e pra variar não obtive êxito. Mas...

Ela estava ponderando os fatos, a desconfiança sempre ali presente feito sua sombra. Distraidamente ela olhou o relógio e comprovou ser seu momento de retirada.

_Eu preciso ir Edward, tenho que pegar Enzo e Louise. _a água que ela havia pedido ainda estava intocada, eu não era o único nervoso.

Com pressa tentando se esquivar de mim ela saiu , mas agora era tarde eu não entrei nesta pra perder, não mesmo.

_Por favor, eu ainda não acabei tenho algo mais pra contar. Ela parecia irritadiça, fechou os olhos com força e me deu as costas saindo da lanchonete.

_NÃO! Você não tem nada pra me dizer, eu já ouvi tudo o que precisava saber. Esqueça que existimos.

Deixei o dinheiro sobre a mesa, e saí em disparada correndo atrás dela, eu queria ver meus filhos passar um tempo com Bella como conseguir isso?

Na mesma hora lembrei-me das palavras da Esme domingo à noite, após Bella sair levando as crianças e ficando toda a tensão por termos nos encontrado.

"_Seja sempre honesto meu filho, se você quer alcançar qualquer coisa na vida seja íntegro a começar dentro de si, não oculte de si mesmo aquilo que você sente. Quando estiver pronto pra admitir seus sentimentos, terá forças suficientes pra lutar por Bella e seus filhos_."

Era isso, eu teria de dizer a verdade independente das consequências e no momento a maior verdade é que eu queria experimentar a sensação de buscar meus filhos na escola e recebê-los com um abraço.

Puxei Bella pelo braço, tentando com muito esforço um pouco mais da sua atenção.

_Bella eu posso acompanhá-la até o colégio? POR FAVOR! Eu prometo ficar na minha e não incomodar, só queria vê-los de pertinho, isso é suficiente _ algo que eu disse nesta frase tocou o coração da mulher a minha frente, ela pareceu encontrar sinceridade nas minhas palavras.

Este lance de ser honesto pode ser muito rendoso, acabei de crer.

_ Tudo bem Edward, então vamos caso contrário eles vão ficar imaginando que esqueci deles_ tenho certeza que isso era impossível._ E que fique claro, isso não muda em nada a sua situação. Após vê-los peço que vá embora.

Seguimos em carros separados, mas estacionamos lado a lado e fomos os dois esperar por eles no portão.

A professora veio os acompanhando e só ficou tranquila quando viu Bella.

_MAMÃE _os dois vieram correndo e gritando ao mesmo tempo, pareciam nem ter me notado.

Bella abraçou apertado e beijou a bochecha dos dois, eu parecia uma carta fora do baralho. Isabella não manifestou que eu estava ali presente e as crianças estavam entretidas demais na mãe pra notar um sujeito feito eu.

Quebrado meu raciocínio ao meio ouvi uma voz infantil me chamar.

_Edward você de novo por aqui?_ Enzo perguntou curioso e Bella me olhou com raiva , mas não interferiu. Não foi uma nem duas vezes que ele me viu parado aqui na porta do colégio olhando por ele e sua irmã.

Estava ansioso por experimentar algo, abaixei até o chão em seguida erguendo Enzo nos meus braços, a primeira vez que o segurava, não pensei duas vezes ao beijar sua pele lisinha de criança. Ignorei o som frustrado que Bella emitiu.

_Sua barba Faz cosquinha Edward _ele disse entre risadas.

Louise estava quieta demais, parecia incomodada. Talvez não gostasse de ver estranhos com Enzo nos braços. Toda esta coisa de proteção com o irmão.

_Edward por que você não vem com a gente e almoça na casa da dindinha Tânia_ Louise perguntou, olhei pra Bella buscando autorização pra aceita-lo , ela não pareceu satisfeita e em troca ganhei um olhar de repreensão para negar o convite oferecido _ Outro dia Louise , podemos combinar outra data_ respondi me sentindo novamente um derrotado .

Louise percebeu a face enraivecida da mãe e logo intercedeu a meu favor.

_Mamãe o Edward é bonzinho, ele gosta da gente. Deixa-o ir ,por favor_ durante alguns minutos Bella manteve o olhar preso na filha, parecendo pensativa e o que decidir.

_Ok_ falou seria e me dando as costas _ Edward não esqueça meu lembrete, isso não muda em nada a minha a determinação.

"Manter-me longe deles, por quanto tempo aguentarei esta situação?"

Eu sabia que ela permitiu minha presença não pra me agradar e sim fazer a vontade da Louise. Mas mesmo assim eu sentia os fogos de artifícios se romperem dentro de mim.

Bella abaixou pra pegar a filha e podermos seguir para o carro, cada um carregando as crianças. Contudo Louise fugiu do seu braço, encostando-se às minhas pernas.

_Edward você está segurando o Enzo a um tempão entrega ele pra mamãe, me leva no seu colo _pediu fazendo biquinho e interpretando muito bem, como se chorasse.

Eu olhei Enzo e ele sorriu em acordo sempre generoso e preocupado com o próximo, ele esticou os bracinhos pra mãe permitindo eu pegar minha princesa no colo.

_Você estava com ciúmes do seu irmão Louise?_ cochichei no seu ouvido enquanto eu seguia os passos de Bella que estava alguns passos a nossa frente.

_Claro que não seu convencido _ela estava com as bochechas coradas e mentiu tão mal quanto a Bella _Você se acha né Edward?

Ela respondeu irritada quando percebeu que eu estava gargalhando da sua reação acanhada. Conclui que Louise não era a única que se divertia provando o sentimento de impaciência. Eu teria muito prazer em despertar sua irritação.

Abracei-a mais apertado e caminhei lado a lado com Bella que carregava Enzo com o mesmo abraço protetor.

Depois que se experimenta este grau de amor, não tem volta. Eu faria qualquer coisa pela vida e felicidade dos meus filhos

Aliás, da minha futura família, minha mulher e meus filhos. Mesmo que a Bella insista que não me dará segunda chance, eu faria o possível e impossível para garantir meu passe livre junto deles e alcançar a sua confiança.

Este é apenas o começo para o novo EDWARD MASEN.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Como a própria Bella disse, o fato dele acompanha-los no almoço ,não muda em nada a situação..**  
**.**  
**E o Edward já deve ter notado que o caminho pra chegar no coração da BELLA é as crianças.**  
**.**  
**A VERDADE é que o Edward esta mudando alguns pontos e ainda não percebeu, esta inseguro e se sentindo na hora de mudar,isso é tão bom..**  
**Quando ele foi tao humilde e soube ouvir conselhos de outras pessoas ? **  
**.**  
**Mudei o formato da Alice e Jasper , sinceramente estava cansada de ver Alices fúteis e intrometidas. Não esperem por nada disso vindo Desta ALICE . E espero que não se incomodem com o novo formato, acho que a mesmice cansa.**  
**.**

**E segue o esquema, vcs comentam e antes de sexta-feira novo capítulo.**  
**Mereço REVIEWS ? **

**VC QUE ESTA AI, ME ACOMPANHANDO DESDE O INÍCIO E ATÉ AGORA NÃO COENTOU, VENHA...NÃO TENHA MEDO...DEIXE ESTA AUTORA FELIZ...PORQUE AUTORA FELIZ É SINÔNIMO DE MAISSSSSSSSSSS ATUALIZAÇÕES. **  
**.**  
**BJOS E FIQUEM COM DEUS!**


	10. Quebrando Barreiras

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**QUEBRANDO BARREIRAS.**

**POV BELLA**

Num mesmo dia anulei duas promessas.

*Contrariando a vontade do meu pai Charlie, permiti que Edward se aproximasse dos filhos. Eu sei que nada justifica, mas foi mais forte que eu, a forma que ele pediu pra ficar "_só um pouquinho perto deles_" amoleceu meu coração.

*Contradizendo meu próprio orgulho, eu chorei na frente do Edward uma vez que, prometi a mim mesma que jamais derramaria uma lágrima por ele. Ouvi-lo dizer qual nome ele colocou na sua suposta filha me emocionou demais.

Espero não ter arrependimentos futuros por permitir isso, ainda não posso dizer que tenho uma posição quanto ao Edward temos muito que conversar. Esme e Carlisle passaram à tarde de ontem ao meu lado, conversamos sobre várias coisas. Esme narrou em detalhes como foi a vida vazia e triste do Edward nestes últimos anos, mas eu queria ouvir da boca dele e analisar as suas emoções.

Posso dizer que meu encontro com Alice foi providencial, todo aquele assunto sobre uma história ter dois lados despertou minha curiosidade quanto ao ponto de vista do Edward, sem falar que o próprio Jasper mencionou uma frase interessante "_Acredite em mim Isabella, se ele não insistir ou não te procurar quer dizer que nunca se importou_.".

Eu não sabia ao certo se Edward estava movido pelo remorso ou se realmente tinha interesse nos filhos, o fato é que ele estava empenhado em falar o número do meu celular e a partir daí acabou meu sossego. Ligava várias vezes ao dia, o que me motivou a ficar com o aparelho desligado. Outras vezes ficava parado na porta da casa da Tânia ou na entrada do colégio das crianças, sempre persistente. Sentar e conversar com ele era algo que mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria mesmo esta não sendo a minha vontade. Então resolvi ceder e apenas hoje deixá-lo se aproximar.

Alice tocou num ponto forte, OS MEUS FILHOS, eu não acho certo depois de anos me dedicando e cuidando dos gêmeos de repente Edward aparecer querendo seus direitos de pai, porém eu não podia ser egoísta e privar isso das crianças. Pensando nisso e o quanto eu adoro a sensação de ter a presença e o amor do meu pai por perto, odeio admitir mas eu consenti o pedido da Louise, neste momento estamos parados como uma estatua na sala da casa de Tânia esperando Ruth terminar o almoço.

Como uma mãe boba e apaixonada por seus filhos, qualquer motivo que seja responsável pela felicidade ou um lindo sorriso naqueles rostinhos de anjinhos, é capaz de me desarmar por completo. No momento a minha intuição que nunca falha, dizia que Edward merece alguns minutos com eles.

_Meninos vão tirar o uniforme e guardar o material no quarto de vocês_ instrui.

Edward estava perplexo demais com a decoração da casa pra comentar qualquer coisa, pelo tom rubro nas suas bochechas posso afirmar que ele estava constrangido de ver um órgão genital masculino tão exposto como obra de arte.

_ Menina Bel a mesa esta posta _ a nossa adorada cozinheira Ruth, uma mulher de aparência jovem mesmo com seus quarenta e dois anos apareceu convidando-nos a almoçar.

_Estamos indo Ruth, acompanhe o Sr Masen até a mesa. Vou checar se as crianças estão prontas.

A verdade é que eu não queria ficar sozinha com ele na sala, muitas vezes os olhares do Edward me faziam sentir como se estivesse nua ou algo do tipo, outras ele era super cavalheiro e afetuoso, mas mesmo assim não queria arriscar meu bom senso.

_ Estão prontos? _perguntei ao entrar no quarto, levei as duas crianças até o banheiro e coloquei os dois pra lavar as mãos antes da refeição.

Enzo estava ocupado com uma toalha secando a umidade na sua pele, a julgar por sua testa franzida ele estava com alguma dúvida.

_ O que foi querido? Deseja perguntar alguma coisa?_ indaguei enquanto ajudava Louise a retirar seu vestido, impaciente pra descer pra sala ela vestiu a roupa pelo lado avesso.

Após colocar o vestido da maneira correta, eu ergui seus cabelos formando um curto rabo de cavalo.

_Mamãe por que o Edward está sempre por perto? Todos os dias eu vejo ele na porta da escola, hoje veio almoçar com a gente_ Enzo é muito observador, às vezes nem parece ser um menino de pouca idade .

Tem ocasiões que é tão difícil lidar com a curiosidade de crianças.

_ É por que ele gosta da gente, tampinha_ minha garotinha respondeu se sentindo a dona da verdade, pelo menos me poupou de respondê-lo.

_Louise não chame seu irmão desse jeito _ ela me encarou raivosa e cruzou os braços, irritada por ter sido repreendida_ Como se você fosse muito alta, né mocinha?

Criança é muito fácil; rapidinho esquece por que estão com raiva. Peguei minha pequena indomável no colo e com a mão livre peguei a mãozinha de Enzo puxando ele comigo.

_Vamos descer e comportem-se _avisei.

Não sei dizer quem estava mais sem graça e desconfortável com a situação, Edward estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio, fez diversas tentativas conversando e fazendo perguntas aos gêmeos, mas é bastante visível que ele não entende nada do assunto criança.

Ruth todos os dias senta ao nosso lado na mesa, hoje não foi diferente. Ela analisava atenta os meninos e o estonteante homem de olhos verde. A interação entre eles parecia diverti-la por um lado duas crianças inteligentes abordando assuntos inusitados e do outro um Edward de olhos arregalados com a alta capacidade e raciocínio esperto . Se bem que os olhos da Ruth ficavam alguns minutos parados só olhando Edward, ela estava gostando do entretenimento.

O baque forte da porta ao ser fechada anunciava a chegada dos demais integrantes da casa, quase todos os dias nós almoçamos juntos. Nessie subiu as escadas correndo parecendo um tornado proferindo vários palavrões. Seth veio ao nosso encontro sentando ao lado do Enzo e ficando de frente para Edward, eu estava temerosa com sua reação, uma vez que meu irmão sabe o nome do pai das crianças, mas não o conhece pessoalmente.

_Boa tarde!_ cumprimentou com seu jeitinho acanhado, mas sorrindo. Mal sabia ele quem estava a sua frente e depois bagunçou os cabelos do sobrinho_ E ai campeão como foi no colégio hoje?

Antes que Enzo respondesse Nessie estava chegando e botando pra quebrar com seu alto volume.

_BELLA VOCÊ É A DONA DAQUELE LUGAR E PODE ME TRANSFERIR DE FUNÇÃO, POSSO FAZER QUALQUER COISA, MAS NÃO TRABALHO MAIS COM AQUELE, AQUELE... NOJENTO_ ela estava gritando e eu já imaginava por que ou melhor por quem.

Jacob.

Limpei minha boca com um guardanapo, levei a taça de água até minha boca, dando espaço de tempo pra todos descansarem seus ouvidos após os gritos.

_Temos visitas Nessie, modere_ ela encarou o Edward e acenou com a cabeça_ Depois nós vamos conversar e decidir o que fazer, mas me diga por que não quer trabalhar com o Jacob?_ ela se espantou ao ouvir a menção do nome, talvez pense que eu sou sonsa e não perceba o impasse entre eles e o tesão acumulado.

Todos na mesa aguardavam sua resposta, ela gaguejou e por fim se enrolou e não conseguiu responder.

_Sei-lá Bel, ele, bem aquele..., ele acha que sou sua escrava, você viu minha camiseta como estava molhada? - Recordei que ela chegou correndo e subiu pro quarto, certamente trocar de roupa_ Ele me mandou um copo de água na cara. Aquele abusado não sabe perder só por que eu passei o número do celular dele errado pra uma piriguete.

Edward estava abobado, pela sua cara devia achar que minha família é louca e olha que Tânia nem tinha chegado ainda. Mais calma Nessie encarou Edward e perguntou.

_Quem é você?_ Ruth agora tinha uma companheira, Nessie estava maravilhada com a beleza do Edward. Só me faltava esta, as duas mulheres na mesa babando no Edward.

É agora, "_se prepare Bella a terceira guerra mundial vai começar_" pensei. Edward abriu aquele sorriso sacana digno de molhar calcinhas e respondeu parecendo magia.

_Edward Masen e você é Nessie a irmã da Bella, certo?

A pele da minha irmã atingiu alguns tons de vermelho ao roxo, ela sabia quem ele era. Não precisou nem mesmo que eu lembrasse a ela o que esse nome significava. Nessie olhou pras crianças e depois para o Edward notando as semelhanças.

_Bella o que esse infeliz e retardado está fazendo aqui? _foi Seth quem perguntou irritado, meu irmão tem todo aquele jeito estudioso, nunca perde a calma, porém muito protetor comigo ainda mais depois do que aconteceu quando engravidei.

_ Infeliz é o caralho, está mais pra filho da puta mesmo_ Nessie voltou a se exaltar. Ao invés de ficar apavorado Edward estava pensando, parecia longe_ filho do capeta.

Levantei do meu acento e aumentei um pouco mais o volume da minha voz.

_Nós temos crianças na mesa, por favor, nada de dizer coisas inapropriadas _isso incluía de assuntos polêmicos a palavrões, esperava que meus irmãos parassem por aqui.

Edward estava cauteloso quanto a Nessie e Seth, franziu a testa ainda pensando e questionou.

_Foram vocês dois que escreveram no envelope? _ele parecia estar afirmando ao invés de perguntar.

Nessie riu com deboche, fazendo as crianças se assustarem, eu estava quase retirando eles da mesa.

_Não vá me dizer que você pensou que fosse a Bella a autora daquelas palavrinhas carinhosas?_ eu estava boiando, não tinha ideia do que eles estavam falando. Que escrita?

Enquanto eles discutiam reparei que meu filho estava aproveitando da distração pra ignorar os legumes e a salada no seu prato. Mudei o rumo da conversa pra não atrair mais brigas e tentar apaziguar os ânimos.

_Enzo se não comer salada, mamãe não vai deixar você apreciar a sobremesa_ falei naquele tom maternal de advertência. Não tinha como repreendê-lo sem deixar de notar que o mesmo acontecia com o Edward, a salada estava intocável.

Enzo parecia pensar o mesmo que eu, pois estava de olho no prato do pai.

_Mamãe o Edward também não está comendo, a senhora diz que quem não come legumes não cresce, mas olha o tamanho do Edward?_ Enzo me apertou sem abraçar.

Ruth percebendo meu dilema intercedeu a meu favor.

_ Pois bem senhores, a sobremesa é pavê de chocolate _ela disse dando uma piscadela pra Louise e depois olhou para Enzo com cumplicidade _E tem mais, eu fiz pudim de leite condensado o seu favorito Enzo, mas só vou servir para aqueles que se alimentarem direitinho, isso inclui adultos_ desta vez quem ganhou uma piscadela foi Edward.

Só mesmo a Ruth pra trazer alguma descontração no momento tenso e flertar com o Edward. Eu não estava gostando desta melação, será que Ruth estava testando meus nervos? Ela é casada, mãe de família e mesmo assim dando em cima do pai dos meus filhos.

_Eu não tenho o costume de me alimentar em casa e quando o faço é só congelados ou algo mais prático._ confessou Edward derretendo em charme pra Ruth. Argh! Aquilo estava começando a me chatear.

_ Não pretende viver muito tempo Sr Masen? Por que se continuar a descuidar da alimentação vai ficar doente ou morrer jovem_ Ruth respondeu deslumbrada com o jeito galante de Edward falar.

O bom desta conversa é que estava incentivando as crianças a se alimentarem de tudo que estava sendo servido. Porém eu tinha perdido o apetite.

_Talvez se eu tivesse uma boa companheira eu teria hábitos mais saudáveis_ Edward estava se insinuando pro meu lado, a fim de disfarçar meu constrangimento comecei a ajudar Louise a cortar o bife evitando olhá-lo _ Geralmente sãos as mulheres que incentivam toda esta coisa de alimentação em horários certos, coisas mais nutritivas.

Eu podia sentir a Ruth me olhando com um sorriso sacana.

_Contrate uma cozinheira e você vai ter comida saudável todos os dias no horário certo_ Nessie arrematou, arrancando uma risadinha debochada do Seth.

Até eu senti vontade de rir do acanhamento do Edward ao ser alfinetado.

_Onde esta a Tânia; Nessie? Pensei que ela fosse trazer vocês_ Ruth perguntou mudando o rumo do assunto.

_Chegamos juntos, mas tinha duas irmãs de caridade paradas aqui em frente ao portão, a tia Tânia foi até lá ver o que elas queriam.

Ruth levantou e foi até a cozinha buscar as sobremesas, eu quase gargalhei observando a cena . Antes Nessie olhava Edward atormentada por sua face bem esculpida, mas agora estava lançando olhares diabólicos.

_Talvez as irmãs estejam tentando exorcizar a tia Tânia_ Nessie proferiu arrancando gargalhadas da Turma.

Louise não entendia muito bem o teor do assunto, no entanto seu semblante não parecia feliz vendo todos rirem à custa da sua madrinha Tânia.

_Eu sou obrigado a concordar, aquela loira é sinistra_ Edward falou atraindo um olhar raivoso de Nessie.

_Ei só eu posso falar mal da tia Tânia, tá ligado?_ Edward ergueu as mãos em rendição, fingindo não ouvir as ofensas de Nessie _ Mané, babaca desgraçado filho do diabo _ ela chiou baixinho para os gêmeos não entenderem.

_ É mesmo Edward não fale assim da dindinha_ Louise protestou brava, Edward sorriu sem graça pra ela.

_Desculpe princesa! Prometo que não repito, mas só por que foi você que me pediu_ esta última parte soou como ironia servindo para a Nessie.

O sabor maravilhoso da sobremesa trouxe um novo clima à mesa, nada que uma dose extra de doce não resolva. Estava entretida contemplando o pavê de chocolate, quando Tânia arrombou a porta da sala e seguiu para o seu quarto às pressas, as duas irmãs de caridade estavam paradas na porta, imaginei que queriam donativos pra beneficência.

Levantei do meu acento e segui pra sala sendo acompanhada pelos outros que se acomodaram no sofá. Edward estava à vontade demais pro meu gosto, parecia não querer ir embora tão cedo. Folgado.

Convidei as freiras a entrarem, mas elas recusaram com fervor, não era muito difícil imaginar sendo que o pecado da luxúria estava espalhado pra todos os cantos do ambiente.

Minha madrinha desceu as escadas segurando apenas uma nécessaire, gritando por meu nome.

_BELLA! Minha menina Bel desculpe te deixar na mão, mas a partir de agora contrate outra fotografa_ eu estava pasma, como assim? Por que isso agora, se os negócios vão indo tão bem?

_Eu entendo Tânia, não vejo problema nisso _se ela não queria mais trabalhar conosco, não seria eu que ia remover sua decisão_ Apenas me diga cansou de trabalhar no estúdio? Ou alguma ocorrência com a equipe ou cliente?

Minha madrinha ergueu os cabelos num coque mal feito sendo preso por uma caneta, reparando o seu rosto parecia pálido e sem nenhum vestígio de maquiagem.

_Claro que não menina, eu adoro aquele lugar e o meu trabalho. Mas só de me olharem as irmãs disseram que eu tenho uma vida vazia e precisava me conhecer melhor_ não precisava ser freira pra dizer isso só de olhar pra Tânia sabe-se que ela é sozinha e precisa encontrar um sentido de viver.

_Então é isso, eu vou entrar para o convento._ falou tranquilamente, a naturalidade presente no seu rosto.

O QUE?

Observei bem sua cara atrás de algum humor e não encontrei nada, olhei ao redor caçando as câmeras de algum reality-show não encontrando nada.

_ HAHAHAHAH Titia fala sério né? O que uma mente suja como a senhora vai fazer no convento? Pregar o pecado?_ Nessie e Edward estavam chorando de tanto rir.

Tânia cruzou os braços e esperou a crise de riso passar, podendo assim explicar seu objetivo.

_Acabou a graça cabeça de fósforo? Até onde eu sei é você que devia estar chorando e não rinchando feito um cavalo_ minha madrinha afrontou Nessie com seu olhar impondo respeito_ Nessie, eu não costumo ignorar o destino, as irmãzinhas estavam aqui na porta entregando panfletos e convidando pessoas de coração puro a ingressarem no mundo espiritual, abdicar de coisas materiais e ficarem mais próximas a Deus. Estou abrindo mão de tudo que tenho e vou servir ao nosso senhor.

Depois do bonito discurso, ninguém tinha entusiasmo pra discutir sua decisão. Eu sempre torci pelo dia que Tânia encontraria um rumo e esqueceria esta crença de acreditar em horóscopo, astral e vibrações, claro eu não julgo quem gosta com moderação, mas no caso da minha madrinha estava afetando seu ritmo de vida. Quem sabe ela não esteja no caminho certo e vá encontrar sua verdadeira felicidade? Eu apoio a sua atitude de servir a Deus incondicionalmente.

_ Adeus minha menina, saiba que te amo muito, nunca dúvide disso _me abraçou demorado _Adeus queridos sobrinhos Nessie E Seth, adeus meus pequenos _ela abaixou até a altura do Enzo e Louise, beijando-os e chorou enquanto houve lágrimas, lamentando sacrifício de ficar longe deles _passou perto do Edward e estapeou seu braço_ Vá se ferrar cabeça de fósforo.

Ela saiu pela porta da frente apenas com a roupa do corpo, as freiras a escoltaram como se faz com um cofre forte carregado de preciosidades. Tânia pode ter uma mente poluída e valorizar coisas supérfluas, mas uma coisa é certa seu coração é puro e bondoso.

_Dindinha NÃO, NÃO _ com pressa Louise levantou do sofá pra sair atrás da madrinha, às lagrimas banhando o seu rostinho . Edward estava chocado vendo a criança chorar, cheguei a imaginar que ele ia chorar também_ MAMÃE NÃO DEIXA ELA IR EMBORA.

Nessie estava presa demais no seu mundinho rindo da nova loucura de Tânia pra se preocupar com o pranto da minha filha, Seth parecia estar fazendo contas de cabeça.

_BELLA FAZ ALGUMA COISA ELA ESTA COM DOR, ELA ESTÁ SENTINDO ALGUMA COISA? _Edward estava parado na frente da filha sem reação, Enzo cutucou seu braço pedindo atenção.

_Liga não Edward, ela faz isso sempre, daqui a pouco a Ise para de chorar.

Nessie e Seth saíram para escritório pra pegar papel e caneta para fazerem um bolão, "_quanto tempo o convento aguenta a TÂNIA_"?

Eu abaixei no sofá pegando Louise e ninando ela nos braços, não tem como negar o quanto ela é apegada na madrinha, eu já estava pensando na vida como seria amanhã quando sairmos daqui pra mudarmos para o novo condomínio, e agora mais esta, só mesmo a Tânia.

_Fica assim não bonequinha, você nem vai ter tempo de sentir saudades da dindinha, aposto que em breve ela está de volta_ eu nem me preocupei de ficar sem uma fotografa no estúdio, não até passar uma semana e eu ter certeza que Tânia fez a escolha certa.

Eu estava comprovando a teoria. Edward não sabe nada sobre crianças, bastou ver a Ise chorar para se desesperar, e olha que ele ainda não viu nada. Ele ficou do meu lado olhando, tocando a testa dela checando se estava com febre, se não fosse uma cena tão adorável eu estaria caindo na gargalhada, o que o choro tem a ver com febre?

_Bella me de ela aqui, _Ruth pegou Louise nos meus braços e começou a fazer cosquinhas na barriga dela arrancando risos que logo cobriram os soluços ocasionados pelo choro._ Venha florzinha a tia Ruth vai levar você e seu irmão até a Bomboniere mais próxima que encontrarmos.

Não tentei proibir eles de comerem besteira vendo o rostinho triste dos meus filhos estava de cortar o coração, permiti que Ruth estragasse a alimentação deles por alguns minutos, entretanto estava esquecendo apenas um pequeno detalhe Nessie e Seth estavam ocupados em outro cômodo, as crianças e Ruth estavam se retirando, quer dizer que estávamos Edward e eu sozinhos.

_Nossa o que foi isso? Ela é sempre assim? _Edward ainda estava assustado pelo temperamento da filha.

Eu sorri sem humor ao respondê-lo.

_ Ainda não viu nada, existem dias piores quando ela atira objetos na parede ou sai batendo portas com força, mas lhe garanto uma coisa ela não puxou a mim, certamente esta é a genética ruim que ela trouxe do pai_ ao invés de se sentir ofendido ele sorriu orgulhoso com a indireta.

_Pode ter certeza Bella, já percebi o quanto ela herdou de mim, assim como o Enzo tem muito de você_ tentava se aproximar enquanto ia se justificando.

Soltei algumas indiretas dando a entender que precisava resolver alguns problemas, esperando que Edward compreendesse o seu momento de sair, algo que não a ideia de perder a educação, mas já estava cogitando como mandá-lo embora.

_ Olha , não é que eu esteja te pedindo pra sair mas eu tenho muitas coisas pra fazer _falei sem papas na língua._ Por favor, vá embora. Sua passagem por aqui e alguns minutos junto das crianças se esgotou.

Descarado. Fingiu nem ouvir o que falei.

_ Bella não terminamos aquele assunto pendente, eu tenho algumas coisas pra falar e acredito que você também tenha_ ele fechou os olhos com força e soltou a última parte com pressa_ Vamos até minha casa pra conversarmos, ou podemos ir num restaurante?

Edward esta louco definitivamente.

_Não conte com isso meu caro, o fato de você ter almoçado com Enzo e Louise não lhe dá quaisquer direito sobre eles e, muito menos usar este assunto pra me levar a sua casa ou em restaurantes, pode esquecer Edward Masen.

Uma expressão que eu não conhecia apareceu na sua face, eu diria que ele estava se sentindo insultado, mas desde quando Edward sabe o que é se sentir ofendido?

_Isabella pare com isso, eu não preciso de pretextos para convidá-la pra sair ou flertar com você. No momento minha prioridade são meus filhos, se te incomoda sair do meu lado ou tem medo de ir à minha casa, me aguarde hoje à noite eu volto aqui e vamos ter a conversa que deveríamos ter tido há muitos anos.

Impaciente ele saiu sem permitir que eu negasse sua proposta, bateu a porta com força revelando seu desgosto com meu comportamento. Fiquei em dúvida ele saiu sem ouvir minha resposta, e agora ele viria ou não me ver hoje à noite?

**POV EDWARD**

Eu nunca fui santo, sempre gostei de companhias femininas, admito que meus pensamentos relacionados à Bella são tão sujos quanto à vontade do meu corpo de estar por cima dela me enterrando nas profundezas do prazer e amando-a sem receios. Ainda que eu tenha todo um tesão reprimido por ela, não significa que estou usando pretextos para atrai-la pra minha cama, no momento eu preciso dela como mãe dos meus filhos.

Mas pra isso eu preciso falar e provar minhas boas ações, e não ajuda muito Bella estar sempre desconfiada e jogando na defensiva.

_Isabella pare com isso, eu não preciso de pretextos para convida-la pra sair ou flertar com você, no momento minha prioridade são meus filhos, se te incomoda sair do meu lado ou tem medo de ir à minha casa, me aguarde hoje à noite eu volto aqui e vamos ter a conversa que deveríamos ter tido há cinco anos atrás_ Eu disse com firmeza, deixando claro que não aceitava um não como resposta.

Bella abriu a boca para argumentar, mas sua voz a traiu, perfeito a deixei sem reação e sem palavras. Ponto pra mim. Sai daquela casa tenebrosa a passos rápidos. Em poucos minutos estava no meu volvo dirigindo para o meu escritório, precisava assinar alguns contratos e pegar material pra analisar em casa, já que tenho andando meio ausente na construtora.

Nos corredores da empresa por onde eu passava sentia olhares queimando em minhas costas e o silêncio dominando o local. Sei perfeitamente como as coisas funcionam na minha ausência, baderna, conversas paralelas e mexericos. Não é como se eu fosse o pior patrão do mundo, mas sou exigente e pago minha demanda para trabalharem e não para ficarem de lazer e pernas para o ar.

Charlote minha assistente entregou-me os papeis para serem assinados coloquei-os numa pasta e mais tarde faria a revisão dos pré-requisitos no contrato. Peguei mais material e sai em retirada da empresa, muitos nem disfarçaram a surpresa ao me verem saindo do prédio.

_O serviço já acabou? Por que se este for o caso aposto que posso arrumar mais coisas pra vocês fazerem e pararem de se preocupar com a vida alheia._ Ordenei com meu autoritarismo rotineiro.

Edward Masen que trabalhava até em domingos e feriados, agora estava matando serviço em dias semanais. "_E que conta vocês tem com isso_? _Eu pago o salario de vocês pra trabalharem e não ficarem especulando como gasto meu tempo_". Pensei irritado ao notar que estava atraindo atenção.

De volta ao meu volvo resolvi fazer um caminho diferente precisava de uma orientação pra mais tarde e a pessoa mais ideal para me aconselhar só podia ser o médico da saúde da alma, no momento minha alma precisava de doses exageradas de afeto e amor correspondido "_Tudo bem Dr. Carlisle Cullen é um dos melhores médicos, mas até hoje ele nunca operou milagres deste nível_". Pensei desgostoso.

Estacionando meu carro na garagem dos Cullen tive um vislumbre do veículo vermelho Ferrari de Rosalie, "_talvez não tenha sido boa ideia vir até aqui_" pensei quase desistindo de entrar. _"Besteira da minha parte, a casa não é dela, e sim do meu pai o que torna acessível minha vinda até aqui"_.

Entrei pela porta da frente ignorando o terror que estava sentindo, apesar de tudo eu amo minha irmã e não gosto de ficar neste clima de batalha, mesmo sendo muito ausente e afastado da família, a minha maneira eu me preocupo com eles.

Ainda parado na porta da sala eu estava admirando ver como Esme ainda tem carinho e ternura com meu pai, o casamento não é fácil e no caso deles são anos de convivência, ela estava com o corpo esparramado no sofá, a cabeça apoiada no colo do meu pai enquanto com uma mão ele acariciava com movimentos pausados o seu cabelo e a outra mão segurava um livro, objeto este que estava atraindo a atenção dos seus olhos. Invejei a imagem a minha frente, eles estavam calados, meu pai concentrado no livro e ainda sim carinhoso com a esposa. Esme respeitando o seu momento de leitura, mas se fazendo presente.

_Desculpe interromper _ disse ao caminhar até o sofá ao lado e sentar ficando de frente pra eles.

Esme pulou com agilidade se sentando esguia ao lado do meu pai, achei engraçado ela deve ter ficado envergonhada pela forma afetuosa que estavam, mesmo sem palavras eles estavam declarando o quanto se amam.

_ Boa Tarde querido! _Esme veio beijar meu rosto, com aquele olhar averiguador de mãe.

Meu pai ainda estava chateado comigo, não sorria como antes e nem mesmo a curiosidade no que eu faço o estava interessando, porém ele estava feliz demais com a ideia de ser avô e de certa forma ele devia isso a mim por tornar seu sonho possível.

_ Edward o que você quer?_ meu pai perguntou sem rodeios, como nosso patriarca ele conhece os filhos como a palma da sua mão.

Minha madrasta olhou feio pra ele repreendendo seu tom pouco amoroso, em seguida virou seu corpo parando de frente a mim e sorrindo.

_Estou preocupada com você Edward, daqui uns dias vai sumir se continuar a perder peso, não tem se alimentado direito meu filho?

Todos os dias que vejo Esme ela me diz isso, "_como esta magrinho querido_", outras vezes ela faz drama" _Você devia voltar a morar aqui em casa filho, naquela época você era muito mais bem tratado e alimentado_".

_ Não se preocupe Esme eu estou bem, na verdade meu pai tem razão eu preciso de instruções, hoje à noite vou conversar seriamente com a Bella e não sei como agir.

Sons de salto alto anunciaram que a conversa não seria somente entre nós três, a loira irritada permanecia parada no hall da escada, Rosalie estava com Suzy no colo alisando seus pelos.

_Eu não acredito que vocês vão ajudar este cretino a enganar a Bella novamente, francamente mamãe a senhora é mulher e sabe como é difícil ser abandonada e ainda mais com dois filhos pra criar _Rosalie estava aos poucos alterando a voz chegando ao nível de gritar.

O livro que meu pai estava lendo foi parar em cima da mesinha de centro com um movimento grosseiro ao arremessar o objeto.

_Rosalie errar é humano, nada justifica o que o seu irmão fez, mas ele se arrependeu e quer fazer tudo diferente. Não seja mimada e infantil com este comportamento ridículo, a única que pode se exaltar gritar ou incrimina-lo é a Bella, e ainda sim ela não o fez._ esta calma e tranquilidade do meu pai fazem dele tão parecido a Bella, sempre agindo com racionalidade e não por impulso. E me surpreendeu ser defendido por ele.

Minha irmã subiu as escadas resmungando alto, não tentou se aproximar ou retornar a relação que tínhamos antes, pelo visto não seria somente a Bella que eu precisava me desculpar.

_Não se preocupe ela está mais chateada com o acontecimento de você nos ter agraciado com netos primeiro que ela, do que qualquer outra coisa. _Esme se explicou no lugar da filha, e de fato fazia sentindo, todas as cobranças de netos sempre eram dirigidas às minhas irmãs, nunca a mim, Agora imagine a surpresa ao descobrir que de uma só vez fiz dois filhos?

Numa postura cansada e feição abatida, por passar a noite em plantão, meu pai voltou a se sentar me chamando para sentar ao seu lado.

_Edward não existe uma receita do que fazer, a primeira coisa é ganhar a confiança da Bella e pra isso seja você mesmo, não coloque mentiras entre vocês e tudo que ela lhe questionar ou quiser saber. Não esconda mesmo sendo algo que você considere atrapalhar a reconciliação_ disse meu pai.

Quem dera fosse tudo tão simples e fácil, mesmo ganhando a confiança dela ainda existia o doutor de merda pra tirar do meu caminho. Tantos obstáculos, tantos empecilhos, talvez este seja o destino dizendo que Bella merece alguém melhor que eu.

Os olhos chorosos de Esme mostravam sua preocupação com esta situação, adoraria não envolver nenhum membro da família, mas chegou a um ponto que não sei fazer isso sozinho.

_Querido você é um homem maravilhoso, apenas se perdeu numa fachada fria e individualista, mas acredite em mim você é o homem certo pra Bella, assim como ela é a parceira ideal pra você. _minha madrasta parecia ler meus pensamentos ao dizer tudo aquilo.

Levantei do meu acento e me despedi do casal, precisava voltar pra casa trabalhar no material que estava carregando e depois, me aprontar para encontra-la.

_Obrigada pelas palavras animadoras, mas agora preciso ir.

Enquanto caminhava rumo ao meu carro, ouvi passos atrás de mim, ao me virar encontro meu pai do meu lado com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

_ Lembre-se, não é nenhuma vergonha admitir seus sentimentos meu filho, não precisa dizer em versos ou canções tudo o que sente. Às vezes muitos gestos falam mais que algumas palavras_ ele me tomou num abraço e beijou meu rosto_ Agora vai lá e diga aos meus netos que estou com saudades e mando abraços.

Aos poucos o Dr. Carlisle Cullen estava se reaproximando. Eu nunca pensei que sentiria a falta do seu afeto, mas este clima gelado e indiferença me fez perceber que a presença de um pai é algo formidável, independente da idade seja ele um filho pequeno ou crescido.

Em casa não foi tão fácil ganhar foco e colocar a cabeça pra trabalhar, mas depois de algum esforço eu estava com o dever de casa cumprido. Olhei o relógio e espantei com o avanço das horas, estava próximo às oito da noite.

No Closet optei por um terno Hugo Boos cor chumbo, escolhi uma camisa azul pra aquebrantar o tom escuro do terno, talvez eu fizesse se não usasse gravata hoje.

Coloquei a roupa escolhida sobre a cama e segui para uma ducha gelada precisava me acalmar. A sensação era como se eu fosse para o meu primeiro encontro, a única diferença é que se eu fizesse algo errado este seria meu ÚLTIMO encontro com Bella.

O choque da água fria foi um jato forte direto na pele e surtiu como efeito calmante. Lavei meus cabelos aproveitando pra esfriar a cabeça que, estava pensando mil e uma maneiras de fazer tudo aquilo que meus pais me instruíram. Em frente ao espelho eu me decidia se fazia a barba que estava começando a ficar grande, ou apenas aparava por fim optei por corta-la deixando-a baixinha. Recordo muitas vezes quando no passado Bella elogiava este estilo, ela dizia me achar sexy. Será que ainda mantem a mesma opinião?

Ainda do lado de fora da casa da Tânia, eu esperava o menino nerd sair, Seth o irmão da Bella estava parado em frente ao portão conversando com uma mocinha de cabelos escuros. Ele rodeou o carro abrindo a porta com gentileza para a menina, este só tem cara de bobo, a verdade é que esta tentando garantir um aperitivo pra mais tarde.

Nunca fui de rezar, mas agora pedia aos céus que tivesse pena de mim e colocasse a adolescente rebelde Nessie num raio de cem quilômetros longe desta casa, não seria fácil manter esta conversa saudável com a gêmea mal criada e desbocada por perto.

Assim que o garoto saiu, eu dei partida no carro parando em frente à portaria anunciando meu nome, a primeira fase estava superada. Bella não criou problemas mandando o porteiro me barrar.

Eu sentia meu corpo como se estivesse num filme de câmera lenta, as pernas estavam custando a arredar um passo do lugar. "_Quando foi que fiquei tão medroso_?". Resposta fácil: Quando descobri o quanto amava a Bella e queria ela ao meu lado, não tinha outro retorno pra isso.

Passei pela porta da sala esperando encontrá-la, mas estava vazio demais pro meu gosto, sem barulho ou agitação de crianças, varri a sala cor verde musgo (não é atoa que sinto calafrios nesta casa) com um olhar não encontrando ninguém. Ao virar meu rosto em direção à escada minhas pernas que custavam a me manter em pé fraquejaram anunciando minha queda.

_Boa noite Edward_ me cumprimentou como se não tivesse me visto hoje, Bella me olhava com certa insegurança, mas o brilho nos seus olhos revelava que ela estava apreciando a minha presença. Ao mesmo tempo que ela se esforçava para demonstrar o contrário.

Seu corpo tão formoso estava parado na escada, eu reparei cada mínimo detalhe, assim como eu Bella estava com o cabelo molhado. Graças à janela aberta o ambiente estava arejado, com o leve movimento do ar eu sentia o ventinho fresco da natureza conduzir o perfume de Bella até mim. Um eu soube identificar o tradicional shampoo de morango com frésias, mas o outro imaginei ser alguma nova essência em sua pele. Mesmo com uma simples regata branca colada ao corpo a mulher estava me causando danos mentais devido a tanta imaginação, a saia longa com um tecido esvoaçante estava cobrindo toda a perfeição que são suas pernas, e pra aumentar minha adoração, a saia com tecido em tons de azul realçaram todo seu esmero. Definitivamente a cor azul jamais será a mesma depois de hoje. E o detalhe que mais reparei foi nos seus pés descalços revelando um ar serelepe e travesso.

_ Com certeza você e sua beleza alucinante contribuem para uma belíssima noite_ não nego que sou consciente do efeito que causo no sexo oposto, entretanto hoje seria o dia de usar todo este charme a meu favor.

Exalei aquele olhar sobre os cílios passando emoções desde o carinho a sedução, Bella estava corando o que provava que esta teoria estava funcionando, pra aumentar a impressão lancei meu sorriso torto.

_ Menos Edward,_ ela dizia enquanto descia as escadas, parando de frente a mim _Não precisa forçar uma coisa que não existe e nem lançar seu ar galante sobre mim_ as suas bochechas ainda coravam, mas sua postura impenetrável estava mais firme do que nunca, pensando bem não seria tão fácil como comecei imaginar.

Arrisquei disfarçar minha tentativa, usando minha falsa modéstia.

_Nem imagino o que você esteja falando Bella, estou apenas sendo eu mesmo._ experimento sem sucesso, Bella ergueu a mão indicando o acento na poltrona com estampa militar.

_Claro que você está sendo o Edward de sempre, o velho panaca achando que com um sorriso torto e olhar quarenta e três será a garantia de uma noite "quente" _e lá estava ela me jogando um balde de agua fria, precisava recapitular o que fazer, por onde começar a falar.

Quebrando toda a minha concentração Bella sentou no sofá cruzando suas pernas, movimento este que ergueu um pouco o tecido revelando a pele alva escondida. Com muita dificuldade eu abandonei a exposição de suas pernas, minha hora era agora.

_Bela eu não me envergonho de demonstrar o quanto eu te quero, algo muito além de prazer físico, mas pra chegar neste aspecto primeiro eu quero contar algo que aconteceu _era agora que eu ia confessar a mentira que o moreno bombado inventou, mas Bella parecia ficar vermelha e agitada, levou uma mão aos cabelos sacudindo eles em manifesto de calor, fazendo o seu aroma me tomar por inteiro.

_Edward espere, vamos esclarecer uma coisa. O fato de estarmos conversando não quer dizer que aceito suas desculpas infundadas de arrependimento ou um "_casamento de negócios_", esses fatores só aumentam meu desgosto com você, _ela levantou uma perna, sua cabeça tombou um pouco para o lado apoiando se no seu joelho, sempre com o cuidado de estar toda coberta com o tecido da saia escondendo aquilo que já tive o deslumbre de ver e provar em outras ocasiões._ Quando nos encontrávamos você nunca revelou que estava com casamento marcado, claro não estou cobrando. Eu não era sua namorada ou algo do tipo, mas quando revelei estar grávida eu esperava outra postura da sua parte. Você deixou sua ambição falar mais alto e escolheu este casamento lucrativo ao invés de assumir um filho seu .E olha que eu não fui até você aquele dia querendo um pedido de casamento, tudo que eu queria era apoio e companheirismo_ sua voz que sempre estava controlada agora parecia aumentar minimamente seu volume.

Esta era uma das verdades que mais me magoam o fato de ter escolhido um casamento milionário ao invés dos meus filhos. Olhei o lance de escadas novamente preocupado que as crianças ouvissem esta conversa não tão saudável a eles.

_Onde as crianças estão?_ perguntei angustiado.

_Enzo já dormiu e Louise está no quarto com Nessie assistindo um filme, na verdade ela está mais cochilando que assistindo_ revelou com seu semblante sério, o sorriso havia desaparecido.

Menos mal, poderíamos tentar finalizar esta conversa sem prejudicar a audição dos nossos filhos. Parecendo ouvir meus pensamentos, Bella se ergueu do sofá e pela primeira vez ela não refreou suas emoções e começou a chorar.

_O que espera de mim Edward? Que aceite estas desculpas e continue a viver como se nada tivesse acontecido? Depois de anos eu retorno com as minhas crianças bem criadas e simples assim , você deseja ser um pai para eles ?

É claro que não esperava isso, eu queria mostrar que estou preparado para retomarmos e construir juntos aquilo que minhas falhas e nem o destino permitiu.

_ Não, claro que não, eu fiz tudo errado e cada momento que passei sofrendo foi bem merecido, eu.

_Edward cala a boca pelo amor de Deus._ disse-me interferindo. Ela não estava reprimindo sua amargura.

Prometi a mim mesmo esperar Bella me acusar, e colocar suas magoas pra fora e só então poder me explicar.

_Se pelo menos você tivesse se arrependido e me procurado na época, mas não. Preferiu fechar seu acordo milionário _eu estava travado a vendo colocar tudo desta forma, queria bater em mim mesmo por sujeita-la a tanto sentimento_ Diga-me uma coisa Edward, você pretendia me manter como sua amante, não é?

Eu não podia mentir, queria um recomeço honesto e baseado na sinceridade.

_Sim Bella, não como você está dizendo a palavra amante implica algo muito sujo e eu não queria isso pra v_ Ela estapeou meu rosto me pegando desprevenido, não esperava por uma reação agressiva, no entanto merecia isso e muito mais.

_Calado ainda não terminei_ eu não conhecia muito da sua genialidade, mas esta não era a Bella, a minha doce Bella. Esta pessoa parecia transtornada e queria se libertar _Você diz ter se arrependido de fazer aquele pedido nojento, suponhamos que você tivesse me encontrado no dia seguinte, qual seria sua decisão? Escolheria acompanhar seus filhos ou continuar com esta historia ridícula de casamento?

Peguei sua mão na minha mesmo ela tentando se esquivar, usei um pouco da minha força e a segurei contra meu peito.

_Naquela época eu não pensava da mesma maneira que penso hoje, eu julgava que o poder e o dinheiro eram minha maior necessidade, mas depois que você saiu da minha sala eu tive medo de tê-la perdido pra sempre. Eu queria quebrar minha própria cara, eu posso ser tudo de ruim Bella, menos um assassino, este pensamento fez eu me dar conta que tinha feito a escolha errada_ esta era a hora, não poderia mentir assim como meu pai disse, este era o momento de derrubar qualquer barreira e deixar tudo às claras _Eu não nego, talvez eu não soubesse lidar com essa coisa da paternidade e mesmo assim me casaria com a Luna_ Bella tentou se soltar de mim, mas forcei nossos corpos a sentarem no sofá, coloquei minha mão no seu queixo erguendo seu rosto pra mim, os lindos olhos marrons agora vermelhos de chorar.

Bella estava soluçando baixinho, tentava evitar me olhar, mas eu segurava seu rosto impedindo de se afastar.

_Quero dizer que se fosse sua vontade nós teríamos nossos filhos e tenho certeza que no primeiro movimento deles dentro de você, eles me teriam em torno do seu dedo mindinho. Aposto que seria o homem mais orgulhoso por acompanha-la ao médico e fazer novas descobertas sobre nossos bebês em crescimento. A maior prova disso, é que procurei você por toda a parte e só desisti de continuar, quando um rapaz moreno e bombado me viu na recepção da universidade tentando subornar a secretária pra passar informações do seu paradeiro.

O corpo de Bella ficou tenso, seus ombros caíram e seus olhos começaram a brilhar por novas lágrimas que ali se formavam.

_Não invente coisas Edward, isso não muda os fatos_ sussurrou.

Agora quem estava nervoso era eu, levantei com pressa do acento, levei as mãos ao meu cabelo tentando me acalmar, mas a conversa estava tomando um rumo que eu não esperava, Bella parecia decidida a não acreditar em mim.

_Realmente isso não muda os fatos, por que se eu soubesse que aquele filho da puta estava mentindo, talvez eu tivesse acompanhado você na gestação e estaria feliz ao lado dos nossos gêmeos _talvez a veracidade nas minhas palavras tenham quebrado de vez o muro no coração da Bella, ela estava calada esperando eu continuar_ Ele disse que você tinha abortado nosso filho e que decidiu seguir sua vida longe em outro país, por isso parei de procurar acreditando que você estava me odiando por colocá-la nesta situação e abrindo mão do nosso bebê. E pra aumentar minha angústia estava indo embora pra longe de mim ou qualquer influência minha.

_Isso é mentira, é mentira_ Bella sussurrava mais pra ela mesma do que pra mim, suas mãos estavam trabalhando com rapidez tentando secar as lagrimas traiçoeiras.

_Não, não é mentira, tanto que no mesmo dia que eu te encontrei no casamento do Eleazar, o mesmo cara que mentiu dizendo isso estava lá, sempre vigiando meus passos onde quer que eu fosse. Só compreendi essa atitude quando avistei você no mesmo local, certamente ele queria evitar uma reaproximação.

Bella colocou uma mão na boca e desta vez chorou com vontade, os soluços estavam ganhando altas proporções e seu corpo todo tremia, aproximei-me dela trazendo seu corpo pra mim, ela apoiou sua cabeça sobre meu peito e permiti que ela inundasse o tecido do meu terno com suas lagrimas salgadas, esta era sua maneira de se desabafar, sozinho eu chorei assim muitas vezes.

Eu não sabia como reagir à crise emocional que se esticou, Bella soluçava alto e quando eu esperava que ela estivesse acabando, uma nova rodada de lágrimas começavam, ela permanecia quieta e em silêncio, deixando apenas o choro falar por si.

_Quer dizer que você pensou todos estes anos que não existia criança alguma?_ agora mais controlada ela me questionou entre soluços mais leves, parecendo mais compreensiva com a situação.

_Dia após dia eu me puni por ser tão covarde, sempre que via um homem segurando uma criança eu sentia a dor invadir meu peito. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes pra nós Bella, poderíamos ter construído nossa família e talvez eu não fosse o ser desprezível que eu sou.

Nossos corpos estavam muito próximos um ao outro, ao se dar conta disso Bella se afastou como se eu fosse um leproso com doença contagiosa.

_Disse certo poderia ter sido diferente, mas não foi. Eu pretendo continuar como as coisas estão vá embo_ eu não queria ouvir o final desta frase, antes que ela terminasse aconcheguei-me em seu corpo procurando por uma aproximação, ou melhor, procurando nossa união. Coloquei um selinho demoradamente nos seus lábios, esperando por sua rejeição, contudo esta não veio, aproveitando sua receptividade abaixei minha cabeça na curvatura do seu pescoço cheirando, sugando e beijando-a, foi com muito prazer que notei seus pelos se eriçarem assim como o bico dos seus seios apontando sobre o tecido da regata. Usando a força dos meus braços ergui seu corpo, sentando Bella no meu colo, o atrito de nossos corpos tão encaixados a deixou desnorteada demais pra reclamar.

Enquanto meus braços se fechavam e a traziam mais para mim. Por alguns instantes ela permaneceu parada tentando evitar a continuidade da nossa entrega, pacientemente pressionei minha boca a sua com mais força trazendo pra mim a vitória de sentir seu hálito fresco ao entreabrir sua boca, fogos de artifícios estouraram no meu ser quando senti sua língua explorando o interior de minha boca e seus dedos quase arrancando meus cabelos, estava doendo, mas o prazer falava mais alto.

Durante uma fração de minutos Bella ficou comigo, prensada sobre meu corpo, a ereção entre minhas pernas a esta altura era perceptível assim como Bella deve ter notado o tamanho da minha "empolgação". Com ousadia eu levei minha mão até seu bumbum pressionando ela ainda mais no meu membro que pulsava ansioso pelo alivio. Seus braços foram parar no meu pescoço, depois escorregou uma mão por dentro da minha camisa alisando meu abdômen. Ainda cuidadoso percebendo que nosso ritmo estava diminuindo, temia que Bella interrompesse o beijo então coloquei todo o meu sentimento. Beijei-a docemente, sem pressa de terminar aquilo que estava apenas começando, como resposta suas mãos foram para o meu ombro me puxando mais pra ela.

Com certeza Bella é meu calcanhar de Aquiles; provando dos seus lábios todos os meus sentidos foram anulados, me perdi no sabor de seus lábios e cada minuto queria mais, nada estava claro entre nós, ainda tínhamos muito que conversar, mas o fato de estar sentindo seu gosto misturado ao meu tinha o poder de me desligar de tudo e todos.

Então foi uma surpresa ouvir o telefone residencial da casa tocar, acabando com o momento, pra Bella funcionou como um despertador assim que o barulho quebrou o clima minha musa acordou. Bella estava erguida longe de mim, tentando esconder seu rosto avermelhado pelo choro compulsivo ou demostrando que gostou tanto quanto eu do beijo da saudade. Talvez tenha sido uma mistura dos dois. Doeu vê-la levar uma mão a boca e limpar, como se sentisse repulsa ou nojo pelo que fizemos.

Com as mãos trêmulas ela atendeu ao telefone, sua respiração estava descompassada assim como o subir e descer do seu peito.

_Residência Denalli_ disse ao atender, ela ouvia atentamente, de imediato começou a abrir um sorriso e cobriu a boca com a mão_ Compreendo a situação, eu vou até ai, na verdade hoje está meio tarde pra isso, mas amanhã cedinho chego ai_ desta vez Bella não aguentou e soltou uma risada_ Desculpe rir, mas eu sabia disso desde o principio, por favor, me passe o endereço que daqui a pouco chego ai.

Isabella pegou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta anotando rapidamente o destinatário.

_Nessie, Nessie_ ela chegou próximo às escadas chamando pela irmã.

O barulho de passos apressados na cerâmica anunciava que a garota veio correndo ao encontro de Bella.

_O que foi Bella? Grita mais alto talvez você queira acordar as crianças_ Nessie disse ao mesmo tempo reparando os lábios inchados da morena, a garota olhou no rumo da sala me encontrando e com certeza na mesma situação que Bella, Nessie balançou a cabeça em reprovação, mas nada falou.

_Nessie eu vou sair, por favor, fique de olho nas crianças e se estiver pensando em sair me espere chegar. Seth saiu com a Madison e não quero os gêmeos sozinhos_ disse em disparada, já com a chave do carro nas mãos.

Antes que eu perguntasse Nessie já tinha feito por mim.

_Posso saber aonde você vai com tanta pressa Isabella? _engraçado como elas inverteram os papeis, Nessie agora parecia à mãe e Bella a filha.

_A Madre superiora acabou de ligar exigindo que eu fosse até o convento buscar a Tânia, hoje minha madrinha foi na missa .

_E dai? As irmãs assistem a missa mesmo, não vejo nada de mais nisso _Nessie devolveu.

_Até ai tudo bem, mas o detalhe é que ela cortou o hábito até altura das cochas, sentou com as pernas abertas exibindo sua pele sem a presença de calcinha, resumindo a Madre disse que ela estava seduzindo o padre no altar. E o pior é que o padre de setenta e nove anos estava se animando com as demonstrações de Tânia chupando o dedo do meio.

_Eu disse que a tia Tânia ia pregar o pecado naquele lugar_ Nessie comentou segurando o riso.

Por fim nenhum de nós suportou, acabamos nos entregando no calor do momento e caímos na gargalhada seguida por Isabella que se juntou a nós, eu mal conheci a loira Tânia, mas desde o principio percebi quão maluca era.

_ MERDA! O Seth ganhou o bolão, mas que inferno_ a mini projeto de Tânia estava vociferando, pra mim Nessie e Tânia são farinhas do mesmo saco, me incomoda pensar nos meus filhos junto delas.

_Vou indo _Bella falou.

Quando controlei o riso percebi Bella saindo pela porta da frente, corri atrás dela a pegando no colo usando a desculpa por seus pés estarem descalços.

_EDWARD me coloque no chão agora, eu não vou tolerar outra cena feita aquela, fique longe de mim_ a carreguei até meu carro e ao sentá-la passei o cinto de segurança sobre seu peito que arfava.

_ Eu pensei que você estava apreciando a cena que construímos no sofá da sala_ falei sorridente, vendo-a bufar irritada _ Em outros tempos você gostava dos meus beijos .

Ela gargalhou alto, e novamente ela estava lá. A sua máscara da indiferença.

_Recordo que naquela época não tinha muita experiência e me contentava com o POUCO que era oferecido _ sorrindo sacana ela continuou_ Depois que conheci o Scott todo este conceito mudou, descobri que através de um beijo podemos expressar vários sentimentos sem ser somente CARNAL . Resumindo, eu prefiro mil vezes os beijos apaixonados do meu namorado aos seus.

Senti uma dor aguda, como se alguém tivesse chutado as minhas bolas. Nada fere mais o orgulho de um homem que ser comparado a outro. Bella estava a cada minuto mais impelida a me humilhar. E como isso estava me maltratando.

Todas as oportunidades a partir de agora valiam ouro, como meu pai disse gestos falam mais que palavras, por tanto estou decidido a manifestar muitos sinais mostrando minha devoção e todo amor que sinto por Bella não só pelo lado da paixão e sexo .

_Eu vou com você buscar a ex-freirinha de caridade_ a menção do assunto trouxe riso a nossa face_ Não acho certo você sair sozinha há esta hora, pode ser muito perigoso uma dama sozinha na noite.

Os lábios de Bella abriram um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. Ela estava surpresa com meu zelo para com ela.

_ Podemos aproveitar o caminho longo pela frente e terminarmos aquilo que começamos. _falei inocentemente.

Bella arfou nervosa, desfazendo seu sorriso.

_ Eu permito que me leve Edward, mas mantenha suas mãos longe de mim, aquilo foi um erro e não vamos repetir.

Se Bella queria ignorar o fato ocorrido por hora eu aceitaria, mas com certeza nosso momento de carinho no sofá da sala cobraria seu preço futuramente.

Bella pareceu muito ativa no beijo, seu corpo respondeu com alegria ao meu toque. Aguardarei ansioso o momento que ela cair em si e decidir abrir as portas do seu coração pra mim.

_Eu sei esperar minha Bella, mas por hora vamos falar sobre nossos filhos, tenho muito que saber sobre eles. Pode começar a narrar tudo o que perdi neste tempo.

O sorriso gigante no rosto de Bella respondia minhas dúvidas, a barreira gigante tinha sido quebrada, com um pouco de paciência eu teria muitos momentos familiares pra desfrutar ao seu lado e nossos gêmeos.

_ Edward vamos com calma. Eu preciso pensar _Bella esticou o corpo por completo e tentando relaxar ela apoiou a cabeça no acento _ Quero esclarecer que não o vejo mais como homem e sim como pai dos meus filhos _ esta confissão foi o mesmo que dizer "_você fica por perto somente pelos gêmeos, não espere nada da minha pessoa_"_ Preciso de um tempo e ponderar o que for melhor para o Enzo e a Louise .

Acenei a cabeça em concordância. O melhor para as crianças é ter um pai por perto. E como uma excelente mãe ,Bella vai colocar isso como prioridade.

E eu estarei por perto atento a qualquer sinal para ocupar meu lugar no seu coração.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Queria esclarecer algo e no decorrer de capítulos acabei esquecendo , eu usei o seguinte padrão pra definir os gêmeos :**  
**O Enzo por hora é tímido e retraído, mas futuramente terá um espaço bem maior e a Louise veios justamente para autenticar um comportamento irônico (sendo maioria o gênio forte do pai) rsrsrsrsr.**  
**Crianças variam muito de raciocínio e desempenho. Alguns tem um aprendizado rápido e outros lento(isso depende muito do aprendizado vindo dos pais ) claro que eu lapidei demais dos personagens com pouca idade(principalmente a Louise que é mais marrenta) . No entanto eu colocaria eles na categoria dotada e excepcional. E digo mais, eles vão arrebatar vcs, com respostas atípicas de sua idade, mas como a própria Bella disse, as vezes eles tem um comportamento maduro até demais pra uma criança . Com certeza eles dizem coisas bem elaboradas pra idade, mas preferi colocar assim e deixar a entender a alta capacidade, sendo que hoje em dia a maioria das crianças tem um intelecto muito alto e QI exorbitante pra pouco tempo de vida.**  
**.**  
**E a maioria acreditando que foi Bella a autora daquelas frases no envelope , em?**  
**.**  
**Bella extravasou sua raiva e isso pode amenizar um pouco, mas não deletar de uma vez as lembranças amargas, porém teremos mais momentos pai e filhos pela frente.**  
**.**  
**Sem falar que é notável tesão pairando no ar, tem coisas que não tem como disfarçar rsrssrsrsrsr.**  
**.**  
**E ainda tivemos beijão com pegada , mas a melhor parte foi Edward se sentir humilhado com comparações kkkkkkkkk**kk.  
.


	11. Meu É tudo meu

**CAPÍTULO MEGA INTERESSANTE.**

BOA LEITURA 

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_**MEU...É Tudo Meu.**_

**POV BELLA**

O sono da noite não surtiu o efeito esperado, eu deveria acordar descansada e serena .

Porém isso não aconteceu, sonhos perturbadores ameaçavam meu sono parece que minha mente e meu corpo estavam traindo as minhas convicções.

O beijo, o único responsável por minha imaginação ganhar asas e criar todo um cenário onde Edward e eu estávamos transando loucamente, suas investidas entravam tão profundo no meu centro úmido que eu podia jurar que foi real, o toque de suas mãos apertavam e me amassavam por inteira, "aqueles dedos mágicos" estavam fazendo um estrago, ou melhor, um reparo na minha intimidade que se abria alegremente para recebê-los.

Mesmo depois de anos e beijos frios sem significados. Agora o Edward me apronta essa, maldito beijo gostoso e terno.

MERDA! O que está havendo contigo Isabella? O único que deveria ser o protagonista nos seus sonhos eróticos é o Scott, o seu namorado.

Não tenho dúvidas estou enlouquecendo, a minha própria consciência estava me punindo por ter correspondido com eficácia aquele beijo e ainda por cima me excitar enquanto sonho com sacanagem pura. Na madrugada quando acordei podia sentir minha calcinha ensopada e a dor latejante não era das melhores. Devo fazer uma anotação mental: Não passar tanto tempo com a Tânia, isso está afetando minha índole.

Pra afugentar esta vontade proibida, liguei para o único homem que tem o direito de me tocar ou me levar ao delírio.

Scott.

Infelizmente ele estava se preparando para uma cirurgia de emergência e só nos falamos alguns minutos, mais tarde ele me retornaria a ligação.

Hoje eu fiz algo que não é meu feitio fugi feito uma criminosa, seguindo a mesma rotina das manhãs lá estava eu deixando meus filhos no colégio e claro; Edward também estava lá (ao que parece isso virou sua rotina também)

Não nego, fui covarde e temia por minha reação de frente a ele após toda a conversa que tivemos ontem ,ele se abriu comigo ,me confidenciou o que Jacob falou e também teve... Aquele BEIJO, o caminho para buscar Tânia foi perturbador ,tremendamente longo e sem assunto . Sem falar que pela primeira vez eu desabafei e chorei tudo que estava entalado há muitos anos, e francamente se eu soubesse como isso me deixaria mais leve teria feito há mais tempo.

O foco no meu trabalho estava zero, as folhas caindo através da vidraça estavam dispersando minha atenção, girava minha cadeira para um lado e para o outro em busca de concentração, seria melhor se tivesse voltado pra casa da Tânia e ajudado Esme e toda a equipe com a mudança para o condomínio. Adoro meu estúdio, mas definitivamente hoje minha única motivação de vir até ele, era apenas um, cujo nome e sobrenome era Jacob Black.

Para aumentar minha distração, nos corredores a movimentação estava agitada e era possível ouvir passos apressados e vozes alteradas.

_Bel eu juro que não permiti este homem entrar, mas_ Nessie abriu minha porta num rompante se explicando com um tom de voz nervoso e logo atrás dela o pai dos meus filhos.

Conspiração, o destino estava conspirando contra mim. Parado na porta estava um Edward pra variar num terno muito bem alinhado cor carvão, os cabelos molhados e indomáveis um verdadeiro sacrilégio aos meus olhos, a barba baixinha por fazer, esta que ontem foi a responsável pelas manchinhas vermelhas na pele sensível do meu pescoço, mas ainda sim sexy. No entanto, o pior era o perfume.

Eternity da Calvin Klein, reconheceria esta fragrância a quilômetros misturada ao seu cheio másculo e pura testosterona eu precisaria de reforços para manter-me intocável e longe das mãos deste homem.

_ Desculpe o alvoroço, mas sua irmã não estava disposta a cooperar_ Edward se queixava fazendo Nessie revirar os olhos, certamente irritada por seu tom imperial.

Eu não queria confusão ou nem mesmo brutalidade, entretanto já que Edward está aqui "então vamos dar nome aos bois" como diz meu velho pai.

_Vanessa vá até a sala do Jacob e diga que exijo sua presença de imediato_ ordenei.

Minha irmã ficou pálida, e pareceu gaguejar ao tentar arrancar o motivo da reunião improvisada. Estranho, muito estranho desde quando Nessie fica sem graça ou constrangida.

_Devo admitir que você fica desejável quando assume esta postura autoritária, eu não me importaria de andar sobre suas ordens _o safado e conquistador Edward Masen aproveitava a ausência da minha irmã, estávamos somente nós dois na sala. Ele dizia enquanto caminhava até minha cadeira. Epa, ele estava ficando perto demais para meu gosto.

Dai-me forças senhor.

_Sendo assim ordeno que se retire daqui _ ele não gostou do meu trocadilho, e eu estava desesperada pra manter certa distância saudável entre nós.

_ Tudo menos iss a_ desgraçado! Parecia que estava cantando o meu nome, quando foi que me deixei cair nas teias do encanto deste maldito?

Como um bom influenciador ele manteve alguma distância, porém fazendo seu cheiro me tomar por inteira. Ficou parado em frente à janela observando a vista lá fora, parecia assoviar uma canção, algo tão inusitado vindo dele. Aparentava estar leve e relaxado, notei que as olheiras desapareceram, com certeza resultado de uma boa noite de sono ou talvez algo mais, Edward não é o tipo de homem que dorme sozinho (esse pensamento me fez sentir medo com um misto de raiva). Ainda de costas ele me questionou, mas eu podia sentir como estava sorrindo ao falar.

_Diga-me Isabella, por que será que eu tenho a impressão que você estava fugindo de mim mais cedo?_ bastardo, ele estava me testando. Conheço este tom de voz quando quer arrancar palavras da minha boca, aos poucos virou seu corpo de frente pra mim, laçou minha cintura com seus braços fortes e mãos enormes depositando beijos no meu pescoço, depois meu rosto. Estava lentamente me torturando encaminhando seus lábios ao canto da minha boca. Minhas pernas pareciam mais moles que gelatina, mas ainda sim tinha noção que isso estava errado.

_Pare, por favor, sabe que não devemos _o empurrei, o que não surtiu nenhum efeito_ EXIJO QUE PARE AGORA EDWARD MASEN.

Sem graça ele caminhou de volta ao lugar que estava amparado próximo a janela, antes que me respondesse um Jacob Blaçk mais branco que papel acompanhado por Nessie romperam meu recinto, nem se dando ao trabalho de checar quem estava na sala.

_ O que houve Bella? Nessie disse que você tinha urgência em me ver.

Cruzei minhas pernas e retirei meus sapatos, podia sentir como meus pés estavam doloridos, última coisa que precisava era algum desconforto pra lidar com este tema.

_Tem certeza que não sabe do que se trata Jacob? Não tem nada a me confessar? _ perguntei usando uma ternura que no momento não existia.

A ficha pareceu cair sobre sua mente. Ele encarava Nessie que evitava o seu olhar.

_ Bella eu... Eu quero ... Quero dizer... não; dizer não ..., na verdade ...quero implorar que não ligue para o Charlie,...aque...aquele ... Aquele outro dia nós estávamos discutindo e discutindo alto, você sabe como a Nessie é mandona e chata, né? Ela me tira do sério e ainda tinha a questão dos hormônios. Quando percebemos estávamos sem roupa e matando a fome do nosso corpo, quero dizer eu não forcei a Nessie a nada, ela fez por que queria, na verdade ela que me pegou de jeito . Que papo é este?

Olhei Edward que a princípio encarava o moreno a sua frente com ódio mortal, mas percebendo sua confusão ele segurava o riso diante do mal entendido.

Jacob falava sem parar ainda alheio a presença do Edward, Nessie roía as unhas nervosa.

_ Bel, por favor, não conta ao papai, foi algo sem importância, calor do momento, pra que incomodar o velho com essas banalidades_ era isso, ela estava com medo de ser despachada pra casa dos pais e Jacob intercedendo a seu favor com medo do Tenente Charlie e sua moral de destemido e bravo.

Assim que Nessie se explicou Jacob a encarava sério e eu diria até raivoso.

_Quer dizer que foi banal e apenas calor do momento?_ ele perguntava entre dentes.

Irritada com a ceninha, levantei da minha cadeira e aumentei o volume da minha voz.

_ Pouco me importa o que acontece entre vocês, são adultos vacinados e cientes dos próprios atos. O que me interessa é a vida dos meus filhos. Então pergunto; Jacob Black conhece este senhor?

Avaliando sua reação inesperada ao ver Edward, sim ele recordava quem era. Nessie cruzou os braços sem entender nada.

_Bel o que esse nefasto tem haver com o assunto?

Sorri com uma mistura de escárnio e ironia ao responder.

_ Talvez você tenha algo a me contar Jacob. Por exemplo, quando que eu fiz eu aborto? Ou até mesmo; quando foi que eu estive fora do país? Claro, com exceção dos meus seis meses na França. Minha memória esta fraca por que não recordo de ter passado por isso.

Edward sentou na cadeira a minha frente e aguardava a resposta de Jacob que o olhava com nojo, e pra minha surpresa meu amigo estava decepcionado comigo, eu podia sentir sua magoa ao olhar pra mim.

_ Bella eu fiz o que qualquer amigo faria, estava preocupado em protegê-la juntamente com seus filhos. O único aqui que deve explicações é este porco, se eu nunca contei isso pra você foi apenas tentando evitar lembranças desagradáveis _ Jacob caminhou até mim e me encarou com raiva_ Na falta de coragem por culpar o único responsável você transfere seu desprezo a mim, uma das pessoas que lhe ofereceu a mão pensando estar ajudando.

Não nego senti repulsa ao descobrir o envolvimento de Jacob contando esta mentira, talvez, só talvez as coisas pudessem ter seguido outro percurso. Mas claro não retiro o peso das costas do Edward, ele foi o causador desta enorme bola de neve.

_ Diga-me uma coisa Jacob, como você sabia quem era o Edward, por que os únicos que sabiam sua identidade é Nessie e Seth? _perguntei.

Edward e Nessie pareciam tão atentos quanto eu pela resposta

_ Eu estava próximo à recepção quando esse canalha tentava comprar informações ao seu respeito, a voz autoritária junto à presunção e o pouco caráter não me deixaram dúvidas. Ainda existiam as semelhanças físicas que você já tinha mencionado, cabelo ruivo e os olhos verdes. Ou seja, o único responsável pelo seu sofrimento _Jacob estava quase chorando, pelo visto eu estava colocando nossa amizade em risco e esta eu não queria perder de maneira alguma. Precisava reverter este quadro.

_ Desculpe-me Jacob você estava apenas fazendo aquilo que julgou ser o correto e eu agradeço muito pelo zelo e carinho que você tem dedicado todos estes anos, mas isso não justifica você ter escondido esta informação de mim._ não queria ser hipócrita e dizer que não me importava, sendo que isso mudava muitas coisas a meu ver.

Edward estava inquieto, às vezes abria a boca pra se defender, mas eu o olhava com repreensão, este não era o melhor momento. Ao que parece ele não sabia entender isso e mesmo assim se intrometeu.

_Eu quero deixar bem claro; que eu tenho conhecimento da minha culpa e meus erros. Deus sabe como lamento ter dito aquilo, porém eu tive a minha consciência tomada de arrependimento nos minutos seguintes que fiquei sozinho, tudo que eu queria era a chance de me explicar com a Bella e receber seu perdão,mesmo não o merecendo. E você mentindo daquele jeito afetou não só no meu futuro, mas sim no dos meus filhos.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginava Edward não queria comprar briga ou partir pra uma discussão acusatória com Jacob, estava apenas se redimindo e mostrando seu lado. Não nego que o amadurecimento do Edward estava me tocando, temia muito por sua reação cara a cara com meu melhor amigo.

_Pouco me importa se você se arrependeu ou não, ao que tudo indica você já foi perdoado_ Eu podia sentir o tom de acusação na voz de Jacob, ele estava dizendo isso mais pra mim do que para o Edward.

Irritado e chateado comigo, Jacob saiu batendo portas e Nessie logo atrás, com certeza iria prestar consolo.

Odiava quando as coisas saiam do meu controle, e perder meu melhor amigo nunca fez parte dos meus planos. Apesar de mentir e ocultar algo tão importante, eu conseguia entender seu cuidado e proteção para comigo e meus filhos, afinal ele me viu chorando e com o coração todo machucado após ouvir as palavras fatais da boca do Edward. Este estava atento nas diversas emoções que passavam pelo meu rosto. Parece que de agora em diante seria assim, Edward sempre tentando desvendar o que se passa na minha cabaça.

_Por favor, Bella, tudo que eu disse é a mais pura verdade, eu quero seu perdão, eu necessito dele para viver em paz, quero ser pai dos nossos filhos, eu quero formar uma família ao seu lado. Perdoe-me?

Malandro! Edward está ficando bom com esta coisa de palavras bonitas e sentimentais. Mas desta vez ele não me enrolaria com suas lorotas, claro, em partes eu estava balançada, por outras ainda desconfiava suas boas intenções, não sabia até onde ia os seus limites.

_Você não vai formar família do meu lado, por que eu tenho namorado e o futuro que planejo é ao lado dele_ o seu rosto se torceu numa expressão de cólera, mas ele não me causaria efeito algum com esta encenação barata _Mas certas verdades nunca se desfazem existe ex-marido, ex-namorado, mas não existe ex-pai e isso eu não posso mudar, mesmo não confiando em você _Edward estava em algum conflito interno, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria estava triste_ Quanto ao perdão, não é a mim que deve pedi-lo e sim aos seus filhos, por que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão saber o que você fez.

Derrotado ele sentou numa poltrona próxima a porta, colocou as duas mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. Aquilo me pegou desprevenida, ver a cena estava me matando, eu podia sentir sua sinceridade e o quanto as minhas palavras o atingiram mais que um tapa na cara. Ninguém é tão bom ator ao ponto de fingir certas emoções.

_Eu só preciso de uma chance Bella, por favor, não me negue isso _ele dizia enquanto secava as lagrimas traiçoeiras _ Pelo que fiquei sabendo, hoje você vai estar muito ocupada organizando a mudança para a nova casa, permita que eu leve os gêmeos pra passar à tarde comigo, eu vou cuidar muito bem deles prometo _Edward pediu como se estivesse pegando um material de escola emprestado, tanta naturalidade. Mas pra mim isso era difícil, não sabia até que ponto ele estava falando a verdade.

Fiquei divida entre a razão e emoção.

Por fim , já sabia o que responder.

_Não, eu não permito. Por hora não quero você tão perto deles.

Aquele olhar sofrido e desesperado estava lá, mais presente que nunca. Tentando me persuadir e desvendar as minhas desconfianças.

_Eu só preciso de uma chance, Merda! Eu sei que fui um canalha, um imprestável. Sei que errei, mas estou aqui tentando fazer tudo diferente. Por favor Bella, pelos nossos filhos, assim como eu quero recebe-los e prestar assistência como meus filhos, eles merecem um pai já ficaram tempo demais sem isso.

Levei minhas mãos no rosto recordando das palavras da Alice.

"_Apenas lembre-se querida, errar faz parte da natureza humana, e se ele esta verdadeiramente arrependido não seja dura com ele e nem consigo mesma. Pense nos seus filhos, o quanto fará diferença eles sentirem uma presença paterna por perto. Eu sei que você não deixa faltar nada aos gêmeos, mas acredite em mim é essencial ter um pai presente."_

Edward parecia impaciente aguardando minha resposta, eu estava trabalhando a mil dentro da minha mente caçando uma maneira de não negar o pedido e nem deixá-lo sozinho com eles.

_Tudo bem Edward eu permito_ ele sorriu satisfeito, podia sentir o alívio no seu rosto_ Desde que a Nessie possa acompanhá-los.

O sorriso largo logo sumiu dando lugar a decepção e tristeza.

_ Por que isso Isabella, acha que vou fazer algum mal a eles?

Cruzei meus braços, acho que pra isso não precisava de respostas. Estava obvio.

_Edward, de uma vez por todas entenda que as nossas últimas conversas , a descoberta do envolvimento do Jacob e aquele beijo nojento, não anulam em nada, veja bem EM NADA A SUA COTA de culpa .Estou ciente do seu arrependimento, mas preciso pensar e saber por onde começar a agir .Tudo que faço é apenas pelo Enzo e a Louise, por que francamente se fosse somente por você eu já teria permitido que meu pai furasse o seu crânio.

Edward estava se mostrando um homem fraco e muito emotivo, seus olhos brilharam decepcionados, e o corpo tremeu com minha última confissão.

_Tudo bem. Se preferir assim eu não me importo, vou mostrar que mudei de verdade , mas talvez o Seth pudesse ir no lugar da rebelde sem causa, essa garota me odeia _Masen pareceu refletir e chegado a uma conclusão que mais vale um pássaro na mão que dois voando.

Eu queria rir da cara de pânico dele.

_Não se engane Edward. O Seth é apenas discreto, mas pode ter certeza ele te odeia tanto quanto a Nessie ou talvez mais um pouco. Se você aceitar esta condição eu deixo, não confio em você pra passar o dia junto dos meus bens mais valiosos.

Sabia que estava pegando pesado, mas se ele queria conquistar seu lugar, teria de aprender a lidar com aquilo que fez. E eu não estava disposta a deixá-lo se esquecer tão facilmente.

**POV EDWARD**

Meu mantra: relaxe e respire, coisas boas passam e as ruins também.

Na prática isso é bem diferente, parece que tem um século que estou correndo atrás da Bella e mostrando o quanto estou ansioso por pegar meu lugar como o chefe de família, mas está difícil. Às vezes eu acho que posso salvar o mundo que ainda sim ela me verá como um vilão. Esta é a parte ruim.

Contudo, estou num momento bom, aguardando Bella arrumar as crianças para passearmos. Seria ainda melhor se a insuportável da Nessie ficasse num raio de mil quilômetros longe da gente, só que ir contra a proposta da Bella é o mesmo que desistir, e isso eu não vou fazer nunca.

_ Estão prontos? Louise nada de ficar pedindo pra comprar tudo o que vê pela frente e Enzo aproveite querido, mas nada de comer um monte de porcarias. Aquilo acaba com seus dentinhos _Bella descia as escadas segurando a mão de cada um, como toda mãe coruja e preocupada ela estava fazendo sua lista de recomendações.

Nessie estava logo atrás com seu jeans rasgado mostrando quase toda a perna e uma camiseta preta de caveira. Louise estava parecendo uma mocinha com uma blusinha branca de alças e detalhes em renda, short jeans e sapatilhas vermelhas, as perninhas gorduchas em muito destaque por estarem bem amostra. Como toda garota ela estava com a boca coberta por uma camada rosa brilhante, até mesmo acessórios nas mãos como anel e pulseira de ouro. Eu mereço isso. Uma menininha tirando onda como uma adulta? Por outro lado Enzo estava num traje mais esportivo, bermuda jeans e a camiseta oficial do Mariners.

CAMISETA OFICIAL DO MARINERS?

Como assim? O meu garoto torcendo pra um time de merda como este?

_ Edward o que está acontecendo? Por que esta cara de desagrado?_ é claro que a Bella não ia notar lago tão banal pra mente feminina.

Abaixei até as crianças e beijei as bochechas rosadas da minha garotinha, em seguida ergui Enzo nos meus braços.

_Campeão que camiseta mais feia é esta? _tentei parecer divertido.

Enzo parecia nem entender o que eu estava falando, Bella lançou um sorriso amarelo ao entender o que estava me incomodando.

_É um presente do tio Scott, eu tenho mais umas quatro camisetas, alguns bonés e chaveiros_ Enzo explicava enquanto eu fuzilava a Bella com os meus olhos.

Irritado eu desci Enzo do meu colo e encarei Bella.

_Como assim? Esse desgraçado pensa que é quem pra escolher o time de beisebol do meu filh _Bella arregalou os olhos com medo que eu falasse e me interrompeu.

_Edward não censure o Scott ele foi apenas agradável presenteando o Enzo, e tem outra ele é muito pequenininho pra ter preferências ou gostar de esportes como vocês adultos.

Quem esse cara pensa que é? Já não basta ter roubado minha mulher, os meus filhos e agora isso. Era só o que me faltava.

_Tem coisas que se aprende desde pequeno, é de cedo que começa o dia._ falei pegando Louise no colo, segurei a mão de Enzo puxando ele comigo_ Vamos crianças; e Enzo vou te mostrar o que é um time de verdade parceiro.

Bella nos acompanhou até no carro, pela sua cara parecia estar fazendo um sacrifício enorme me deixando levar os meninos, não tive tempo de me sentir ofendido ou querer me explicar, estava ansioso demais por desfrutar algumas horas na companhia daquelas pessoinhas adoráveis.

Dentro do carro Nessie ouvia alguma coisa no seu Ipod e digitava mensagem no celular, as crianças conversavam entre si sobre o lugar que íamos passar ao longo da tarde.

_E então, o que vocês querem fazer? Tem algo em mente?_ perguntei.

Depois de muita discussão e cada um falando alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo, optamos por ir ao shopping e assistir um filme.

Ao acabar de estacionar meu volvo, ajudei as crianças descerem. Nessie parecia perdida no seu mundo juvenil ouvindo Heavy Metal e procurando por alguém em todos os cantos, caminhando rumo ao pátio central encontramos nada mais nada mesmo que Jacob Black encostado na parede e de braços cruzados, pelo visto teríamos mais alguém de sentinela. Nessie sorriu largamente ao encontrar seu objeto de procura.

_Tio Jake _ as crianças gritaram ao correr de encontro ao moreno bombado, pulando no seu colo.

_ Meu Deus como vocês estão pesados, o que estão comendo? Fermento? Só pode por que estão grandes e pesados_ Jacob levantava as duas crianças ao mesmo tempo, fingindo estar tendo dificuldades de erguê-los.

Pelo visto minha sina é dividir meus filhos, primeiro um namoradinho de merda achando ter autonomia de ensinar meu filho a torcer pelo time errado de beisebol, depois uma Nessie chata no nosso pé e agora isso e o pior é que meus filhos estavam adorando a companhia do palhaço de plantão.

_ Edward; Jake e eu tivemos uma longa conversa _Nessie sussurrava para as crianças não ouvirem_ Isso não quer dizer que gostamos ou confiamos em você acredite estamos bem longe disso , mas estamos dispostos a cooperar. Vamos manter certa distância dando privacidade a vocês. Mas estaremos por perto sempre analisando e qualquer deslize seu ,já era.

Este ato me pegou de surpresa, porém feliz. Alguém conseguia enxergar minhas ações. Só não esperava que fossem esses dois.

_Edward então vamos lá escolher o filme_ meu filho dizia empolgado enquanto puxava o tecido da minha calça

_Vamos sim campeão.

Segurando a mão das crianças uma de cada lado fomos adquirir ingressos pra logo em seguida comprar pipoca, refrigerante, chocolates, Batata Ruffles e Doritos. Era esta hora que Bella se referia sobre não comer tantas besteiras, mas quem liga?

_Quem vai pagar por tudo isso meninada?_ eu tentava ser divertido assim como o Jacob, sair com crianças e ser descolado não faz parte da minha rotina. Eu precisava aprender a ser legal, ou melhor, muito mais irado que o tio Scott. Que ódio desse panaca.

_Você convidou então você paga _ Louise respondeu na ponta da língua. Enquanto a irmã me provocava, Enzo procurava por dinheiro nos bolsos da bermuda.

_EU acho que isso deve dar, e você pode ficar com o troco _Enzo esticou as mãozinhas com algumas miseras moedas, eu sorri tão orgulhoso com seu ato, não tinha dúvidas Bella estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho educando essas crianças.

_Eu estou apenas brincando com vocês, eu vou pagar tudo o que vocês quiserem _expliquei. Claro que tanta besteira não sairia tão caro, mas acabei me assustando quando vi o valor, os risos dos meus filhos apontaram um lugar onde estavam Jacob e Nessie com as mãos ocupadas carregando muitas variedades de salgadinhos, e aperitivos.

O sorriso largo e arrogante do Black me fez odiá-lo ainda mais, Nessie passou por nós e piscou pra mim.

_Valeu Masen pelo agradinho, quando estes acabarem você nos compra mais.

Era isso eu estava bancando o passeio deles, mas se este era o preço pelo sossego longe deles eu pagaria feliz.

_Eles são folgados _ escutei Louise sussurrar com o irmão.

_ você também Ise, eu vi quando a mamãe te entregou dindin e você guardou no bolso, não os ofereceu ao Edward pra ajudar a pagar.

_UÉ! O Edward tem dindin, bom que eu não gasto o que a mamãe me deu e ainda coloco no cofrinho. _Louise vai ser uma excelente investidora, tão pequena e com ótimos reflexos.

Estava cobrindo minha boca com a mão, queria rir do diálogo dos dois, quer dizer que minha filha é uma espertalhona? Dando a rasteira no próprio pai?

_Vamos entrar antes que o filme comece _ falei.

A escolha do filme foi categórica, desenho animado e algo recreativo. Enquanto procurávamos um lugar nem tão próximo à tela e nem tão no fim da sala, avistei Jacob e Nessie se acomodando bem no fundão. De uma coisa eu não tinha dúvidas, eles estavam com más intenções e estas não eram focadas em me vigiar.

Estávamos com uns quarenta minutos de filme uma verdadeira chatice devo dizer, estava entediado e não consegui me concentrar na exibição do longa metragem. Não ajudava em nada olhar pra trás e ver a forma como Jacob parecia engolir a boca da Nessie, suas mãos estavam famintas pegando em todas as partes no corpo da moça. Meu Deus, aquilo estava me fazendo um estrago juntamente a minha mente vazia que se lembrava de muita sacanagem onde Bella e eu éramos os protagonistas, a última vez que eu vim no cinema foi na companhia de Bella. A melhor sessão que tive em toda minha vida, desde o boquete no capricho ao sexo improvisado nas cadeiras de péssimo conforto, no dia seguinte eu sentia minhas costas reclamarem pela dor, mas meu pau estava feliz da vida com a brincadeira do dia anterior.

Só de lembrar, eu podia sentir como estava ficando duro, levei minha mão sobre a calça tentando ajusta-lo, mas foi em vão, este é um dos males em ser um homem, não tem como pensar em sexo quente sem se constranger pela mala que se forma entre nossas pernas.

Ao meu lado estavam meus filhos, eu precisava focar em outra coisa e parar de sentir esta necessidade de meter. A menção desta palavra me fez arrepiar. Céus se eu continuar desta forma eu vou sofrer com o caso de bolas azuis, a masturbação já estava falhando não cobrindo todas as minhas necessidades. Respeito Isabella e o seu tempo, mas eu sou homem e meu corpo anseia pelo prazer com ela, resumidamente meu pau só a quer, o que é ainda pior ele tem vontade própria. Eu preciso meter fundo na minha Bella.

"_Edward foco, mude de pensamentos, procure outro assunto que distraia esta indigência_". Minha mente pensava, e eu devia pensar ou então passar esta vergonha ao lado dos meus filhos.

_Edward este filme é chato, vamos embora ?_ Louise disse impaciente cruzando os bracinhos.

_É mesmo está muito ruim, podemos ir a outro lugar? _Enzo perguntou.

_Claro, vamos sair daqui e olhar algumas coisas pelo shopping _ falei.

Antes que saíssemos, olhei para o casal assanhado e fiz sinal com minhas mãos dizendo que estaríamos lá fora. Jacob respondeu em sinal que em alguns minutos sairiam, mas eu sabia que ele precisava se "arrumar", com certeza estava empolgado com o amasso.

Do lado de fora, eu não perdi tempo e levei os gêmeos numa loja de itens esportivos. Comprei desde camisetas, calção, bermudas e bonés dos Yankees, não só para o Enzo, queria ensinar minha garotinha a torcer pelo time também. Seguimos para uma loja de eletrônicos e presenteie cada um com um celular , um dos mais caros e modernos , gravei meu número neles e disse que podiam me ligar a qualquer hora do dia.

Voltamos à praça de alimentação para esperar por Jacob e Nessie, que demoravam demais na sala, com certeza resolveram esticar a sessão e sinceramente eu estava me corroendo de inveja, precisava com urgência de uma boceta molhadinha onde escorregar.

Escolhi uma mesa mais nas laterais pra ficar fácil o casal nos achar. Fizemos os pedidos e novamente mais um monte de besteiras, Bella vai me matar se descobrir.

_Meninos a mãe de vocês não vai gostar de saber o tanto de porcaria que estão comendo_ eu esperava que eles entendessem o recado e não verbalizassem isso pra ela.

_De boa, mamãe não vai brigar com você_ Louise estava começando a me preocupar com as gírias e palavras inusitadas. Influências da Tia Nessie, não me restavam dúvidas.

Enzo comia batatas fritas e mergulhava num copão de Coca-Cola. Mas os pensamentos dele pareciam longe, o olhar estava vago e perdido.

_Você não tem filhos Edward? _ ele me perguntou de repente.

Pergunta esta que me despertou uma vontade de contar sobre eles, mas ainda não tinha conversado sobre isso com a Bella. Também precisava sabe o que achavam de mim e como me receberiam como seu pai.

Optei por dizer meia verdade.

_Eu tenho dois filhos, mas convivi muito pouco com eles, com certeza algo que vai mudar de agora em diante _falei.

_ Você pode levar eles lá em casa pra gente brincar_ Louise falou usando um guardanapo em frente à boca pra limpar qualquer vestígio de catchup.

_ Deve ser legal ter um papai, poder brincar ,contar historinhas pra nanar . Você leva seus filhos nos jogos dos Yankees? _ Pelo jeito que Enzo perguntava eu pude sentir sua carência, ele sentia a falta de ter um pai e pelo visto o Scott, namoradinho de merda, não estava me substituindo neste quesito.

_Nunca fomos juntos, mas em breve eu desejo levar_ há muitos dias desde a descoberta de Bella e nossos filhos minha rotina mudou da água pra vinho, nem me lembrava de quando passei o dia todo na construtora ou quando fiquei até a madrugada estudando projetos, mesmo assim me sentia feliz descobri que o trabalho nunca completou meu vazio_ Vocês gostariam de ir ao estádio de beisebol comigo?

Eles sorriram e acenaram que sim, ambos estavam com a boca cheia pra responder.

_A mamãe não vai gostar quando vir essas sacolas, vai achar que a gente te pediu_ Enzo falou sobre as compras.

_ a mamãe proibiu a gente de aceitar qualquer presente _Louise dedurou Bella, o bom de crianças é que eles não têm filtro e falam sempre a verdade.

É claro que Bella faria isso, ela mesma sempre teve resistência em aceitar meus presentes. Não seria diferente agora.

_Eu converso com ela e explico que fui eu que insisti muito com vocês pra aceitarem. E outra , estes são presentes bons e caros .Não devem recusar.

Os dois me olharam como se eu fosse um alienígena.

_Mamãe diz , que presente tem que ter significado_ Louise falou e Enzo completou

_ E não valor, tem que vim do coração _colocou sua mãozinha no peito, me mostrando.

Eu estava levando um sabão de duas crianças. Me fez sentir , sujo e asqueroso .Estava aprendendo atento pra não fazer feio na próxima.

Louise ficou com as bochechas coradas e instantaneamente fiquei curioso sobre o que a minha princesa estava pensando que a deixou constrangida. Ela olhava algum ponto no meio da praça de alimentação, mantendo um olhar perdido e vago .

_Louise o que você está pensando?_ perguntei não me aguentando de curiosidade.

Ela ficou sem graça e foi pegar o copo de refrigerante tentando disfarçar, mas derramou boa parte do liquido escuro na sua blusa branca. Levantei da minha cadeira, ajoelhei no chão ficando a sua altura e fui ajudá-la a se limpar.

_Ficou feio, estou suja. Quero ir embora _Ela dizia com um biquinho e parecia forçar pra chorar. Entretanto notei que ela dizia isso continuando a olhar pra frente, estava prestando atenção em outra coisa.

_Tudo bem, vamos esperar sua tia e podemos seguir pra casa, há esta hora a sua mãe já organizou todos os objetos na casa nova.

Quando levanto do chão, dou de cara com Luna, ela estava boquiaberta observando as crianças e ao mesmo tempo me olhando. Desde o fracasso do nosso casamento, a encontrei apenas umas duas vezes com pouca conversa e outras de longe só no cumprimento .

_Edward quanto tempo, como vai?_ ela estendeu a mão e na face um sorriso feliz ainda mais bonita do que quando estávamos juntos_ E estas crianças lindas quem são? Esses olhos verdes são idênticos aos seus.

Estendi minha mão de volta e dei três beijinhos no seu rosto com alguma gentileza, mas sem nenhuma maldade. Perto do seu ouvido sussurrei.

_São os filhos da Isabella, lembra-se da história, não é?_ ela acenou concordando, respondi sua pergunta muda antes que verbalizasse._ Sim eles são meus filhos e descobri há poucos dias.

Com sua elegância ela puxou uma cadeira sentando ao lado de Enzo, este se encolheu acanhado e ficou algum tempo de cabeça baixa, já a Louise estava de cara fechada e braços cruzados.

_Eu quero ir embora AGORA _ a face vermelha da minha filha mostravam sua raiva, os olhos estavam tão límpidos quanto um dia de sol, mas lá estava ela forçando lágrimas a descer.

Marrenta.

Como Bella disse, eu estava presenciando uma das suas ceninhas fazendo birra. Só não entendia por que, ela parecia feliz minutos atrás.

_Já estamos indo querida._ falei enquanto alisava seus cabelos.

Luna observava tudo espantada, dizer que estava pasmada era pouco. Justamente por nunca ter presenciado crianças ao meu redor.

_Edward e como fica a sua situação? Digo com a mãe deles _Luna sussurrou.

Usando palavras não tão comprometedoras eu expliquei minha dificuldade com Bella, mas estava difícil focar na conversa com Luna, eu já estava preocupado com o agitamento de Louise. Enzo mal respondia educadamente todas as perguntas que Luna fazia, sempre com as bochechas coradas e tímido. Ela adora crianças e isso é muito visível, estava fingindo nem perceber o comportamento arredio deles . Antes que eu me levantasse para procurar Nessie, ela apareceu de mãos dadas com a muralha.

_Até que enfim titia , vamos embora _ Louise se levantou puxando o irmão com ela.

Eu mal me despedi de Luna e estava atrás deles. Só paramos quando Nessie avistou uma loja de brinquedos e entrou com os pequenos.

_Vamos levar isto, é perfeito pra brincarmos na rua do condomínio, lá é parado e não tem agitamento de carros, perfeito pra vocês se divertirem _Nessie segurava um patins nas mãos.

Eu não ia permitir isso, não mesmo. Muito perigoso e um tombo é certeiro para causar vários machucados, mas não nos meus filhos.

_Nessie não acho apropriado, isso é perigoso e a Bella não vai gostar desta ideia_ falei_ Eles são apenas crianças, isso não é ideal para brincar .

Louise me encarou com raiva e eu podia sentir ela com vontade de destilar seu veneno infantil.

_ Medroso, sempre com medo do que a" Bella" vai falar_ pode isso? Minha filha estava me desafiando, e o pior não é isso. A minutos atrás ela não estava rude desta forma comigo. Jacob panaca Black estava enfartando de rir as minhas custas.

_ De fato você é um covarde e fraco, _Black ria alto junto de Nessie e Louise _Com medo da Bella? Francamente é um maricas.

Eu estava senso humilhado, vendo isso Enzo segurou minha mão num aperto, ele estava me dando apoio. O que não adiantou nada. A minha palavra não valeu e muitos patins foram comprados, pra não ser o chato acabei por adquirir um também.

O caminho até a nova residência foi feito em silêncio, atribui isso ao cansaço das crianças, Nessie estava novamente pendurada no celular digitando freneticamente.

_Chegamos _anunciei ao entrar no local aparentemente muito seguro e de clima familiar.

Ajudei os meninos a descerem do carro, Bella parecia conhecer o barulho do motor do meu automóvel, em poucos minutos estava junto de nós e vistoriando as crianças se não tinham nenhum arranhão.

_Que saudades dos meus bebês, como foi o passeio?

Enzo sorriu e contou varias coisas que fizemos, já a Louise bufou irritada.

_Foi mais ou menos _ lá estava o vocabulário que Nessie estava ensinando minha garotinha.

_O lugar parece bom _elogiei tentando mudar de assunto, pra Bella esquecer o comentário da menina e não penar que fui um chato ou descuidado com o divertimento deles.

Sem me olhar ela respondeu.

_A equipe da Esme trabalhou muito bem, mas esta ainda não é a casa dos meus sonhos_ eu não entendi, mas Esme poderia me explicar.

Casa dos sonhos _Anotei mentalmente para descobrir isso.

_Crianças que tal patinarmos agora, eu vou ensinar vocês a se equilibrarem _Nessie causou o terror isso sim, Bella me fulminou com os olhos.

Afinal o que eu poderia fazer? Tentei me impor, mas de nada valeu.

_Bella eu juro que tentei proibir, mas eles não me ouviram_ entrei em minha própria defesa, e olha que ela nem tinha visto o tanto de coisas que comprei para os nossos filhos. Por hora os presentes ficariam no meu carro até a poeira abaixar.

_ Hum _ foi tudo que Bella disse.

Estava começando a concordar com Jacob, estou parecendo um maricas com medo da Bella. Contudo ele que não sabe que esta mulher tem o poder de me afastar ou proibir minha presença por perto dela e das crianças. Melhor não arriscar sua fúria, ela tem essa aparência calma mas quando fica nervosa sai de perto.

No final das contas estávamos, Bella e eu ajudando as crianças a ficarem de pé e arrastando eles sobre as rodinhas, apesar do perigo estava divertido.

_Agora é sua vez Edward_ Nessie me desafiou.

Isso não fazia a linha Masen, não mesmo.

_Acho melhor não _falei decidido.

_ não vai, é medroso_ a minha filha disse isso e pelo seu sorriso vitorioso ela estava tentando me tirar do sério.

Há muitos anos eu não fazia isso, mas Nessie me disse que é como andar de bicicleta e nunca se esquece.

Resolvi tentar, comecei devagar e aos poucos fui ganhando mais velocidade.

O vento na cara e a mistura da adrenalina estavam me deixando extasiado, era bom ser mais livre sem toda a preocupação de adulto. A cena estava engraçada no mínimo, empresário Masen vestido com seu terno caríssimo em cima de rodinhas de patins e se divertindo feito uma criança quando ganha pirulito. Pensei sobre mim mesmo.

Quando estava ganhando mais impacto e velocidade passo perto de Nessie e sinto mãos me empurrar. Foi tudo tão rápido que nem sei como aconteceu, só lembro-me de perder o controle e bater a cabeça no tronco de uma árvore e mesmo sobre o tecido do meu terno eu sinto meus joelhos e cotovelos ardendo pra caralho, pelo visto eu tinha me ferido.

_Edward você está bem? O que houve, perdeu o equilíbrio?_ Bella segurava o meu rosto, ela parecia preocupada comigo, Nessie e Jacob estavam com as crianças logo atrás. A cara deslavada de Nessie não me restou dúvidas, foi ela quem me empurrou e foi de propósito.

_Foi ela Bella, me empurrou por querer, com intenção de me ferir _ dedurei feito uma criancinha manhosa.

Bella encarou Nessie com um olhar de repreensão, eu tive vontade rir da cara de medo da garota.

_Bel você não percebe? Ele bateu com a cabeça esta alucinando coisas, não é Jacob?

O morenão concordou sem reclamar então era assim? Os dois estavam aprontando pra mim. Eu nem sentia tanta dor, mas estava disposto a lucrar com isso, fiz drama, caras e bocas fingindo estar sofrendo muito. Pelo menos causar algum peso na consciência deles.

_Jacob ajude o Edward a se erguer, vamos levar ele lá pra dentro, Nessie ajude o Jacob a levá-lo para o quarto de hospedes, apoie a cabeça dele no travesseiro mais alto._ Bella instruía.

Se ela fosse minha enfermeira, eu ficaria doente muitos dias.

_Bem que a Louise disse certo, você é mesmo um pamonha _Jacob reclamava enquanto me ajudava a entrar no quarto.

Depois que me deitei, percebi que meu corpo estava realmente doendo, também não sou nenhum garotão, as costas e pernas reclamavam pelo impacto da queda.

Bella entrou com as crianças pelo quarto, ela segurava um analgésico e copo d'água.

_Tome isso, se sentirá melhor em alguns minutos_ ela ordenou, adoro quando Bella manda em mim.

Tomei o remédio e cheguei à conclusão. Se Nessie podia me agredir, eu podia me fazer de vítima mais um pouquinho.

_Tem certeza Bella, por que isso dói demais _eu exclamava numa atuação que merecia um Oscar.

Louise correu até a cama e beijou minha bochecha.

_Desculpe Edward, eu não sabia que se te desobedecesse aconteceria isso, você esta dodói _ela estava chorando e agora era de verdade, não eram lagrimas forçadas.

Me senti tão mal por atuar na frente deles, Louise estava chorando por minha culpa, unicamente minha.

_Não é sua responsabilidade princesa, foi a sua tia Nessie que me empurrou, mas vamos esquecer isso. Logo estou curado.

Sequei as lágrimas do seu rosto e afaguei seus cabelos.

_ não gostei da sua namorada Edward, ela estava olhando pra gente, pra você, por isso fiquei mal _ dizia tudo isso entre soluços e fazendo biquinho _ não queria que você se machucasse _era isso a Louise estava com ciúmes da Luna. A julgar pela cara que Bella estava fazendo, minha filha não era a única enciumada. Sem dar chances de me explicar, Bella pegou o telefone e falou com raiva.

_Vou ligar para o seu pai vir te buscar, ele é médico e saberá cuidar de você, _ Sim. Bella estava irada. E eu estava adorando isso. Bom saber que ainda causo alguma emoção nela. Se bem que vindo dela, eu nunca sabia decifrar as suas emoções.

Talvez fosse raiva por pensar que uma estranha estava cercando as crianças. Era isso, Bella estava preocupada com os filhos.

_Eu bati com a cabeça, não posso ir embora e, além do mais, minhas pernas estão machucadas_ exclamei dengoso, eu não sairia daqui por nada, esta noite eu dormiria na casa da Bella.

Ela balbuciou algo,parecia nervosa ao cruzar os braços.

_Até onde sei você se feriu e NÃO quebrou as pernas. É melhor ir embora Edward_ ela estava decidida a me despachar daqui, mas com sorte Enzo intercedeu a meu favor amolecendo o coração de Bella.

_Mamãe o Edward está dodói, deixa ele ficar, eu ajudo a cuidar dele _meu filho tem um coração de ouro, um menino doce e cativante. Parece até uma vocação a forma que ele desperta o carinho nas pessoas.

Bella me lançou um olhar mortal, que dizia varias coisas e sabia que eu estava fingindo.

_Francamente vai deixa-los preocupados por nada _ ela revirou os olhos e apontou as crianças, mas em partes eu fazia isso pra ficar aqui junto deles também _Tudo bem você fica, mas comporte-se "espertalhão". Assim que sentir "melhor " quero que vá embora. Entendeu ?_ realmente , ela sabia que eu estava encenando.

Estava animado com esta noite, quando meus filhos dormissem eu me infiltraria no quarto de Bella e desta noite não passa, ferimento ou dor no corpo não me impediriam de tocar e possuir o corpo de Bella pra mim, só pra mim.

Porém, o barulho no andar de baixo mostrava que os meus planos seriam diferentes, muitas vozes e algumas eu conseguia reconhecer. Merda o que minha família estava fazendo aqui.

Percebendo o alvoroço Bella saiu do quarto levando as crianças consigo, eu não ficaria sozinho neste quarto. Com algum esforço eu levantei da cama e fui de encontro ao movimento.

Descendo as escadas devagar e olhando os degraus eu não tinha notado quem estava na sala, me surpreendi ao ver minhas duas irmãs com seus maridos, Tânia estava sentada ao lado de Jacob e Nessie.

_O que vocês fazem aqui?_ perguntei mal humorado, eles estavam atrapalhando meus planos, olhei pela vidraça da janela constatando esta entardecendo as cores do dia que começavam a serem substituídas pela escuridão da noite.

Rosalie mantinha a mesma opinião, chateada comigo. Pela expressão no seu rosto.

_Eu que lhe pergunto. O que faz aqui Edward Masen?_ Rosalie ainda estava me evitando, mas pelo seu tom de voz ela começou a ficar preocupada pelo jeito encolhido que eu estava caminhando, o problema é que ela é muito orgulhosa pra admitir.

Bella interferiu ao meu favor não deixando dúvidas a Rosalie quanto a minha presença.

_Bem o Edward passou a tarde com as crianças e agora a pouco se machucou brincando com patins_ todos me olhavam assustados. Qual é? Só porque tenho esta cara séria e sou muito focado no trabalho, não quer dizer que não saiba me divertir ou entreter meus filhos.

Com algum cuidado me sentei no sofá ao lado de Enzo, eu estava meio perdido, um lugar onde esta Emmett e Tânia é meio difícil se concentrar, não se sabe qual é mais sem noção.

_Pessoal! Eu vou pedir pizzas para nós, vamos escolher o que pedir_ Nessie sugeriu e todos acataram a ideia.

Ao que tudo indica os meus planos seriam adiados. Merda, mil vezes merda, mais uma vez experimentaria a força das minhas mãos em volta do meu pau irritado pela falta de uma casinha quente onde se abrigar.

E amanhã as manchetes dos jornais serão**: Executivo Edward Masen é afastado do trabalho por problemas de saúde, amigos do empresário informaram que ele vinha sofrendo de bursite, quando na verdade estava sofrendo de LER, a doença de movimentos repetitivos ao masturbar seu pau que não encontra algum alivio a um bom tempo.**

**.;**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E o inevitável começa a surgir ou seja MAIS UM PROBLEMA para a Bella, a questão do tesão pairando no ar , é visível e muito notável(uma vez que eles tinham muito disso quando se relacionavam).  
Até quando ela vai resistir os encantos do moço rsrsrs ?Ou melhor até quando o Edward vai ter forças para persistir ? Bella pode aceita_lo gradativamente como pai das crianças, mas como seu companheiro ...Edward tem muito chão a percorrer.**

E as crianças e o Edward juntos um primor *_* (Qual é gente?Autora também é romântica rsrsrsrsrs)

vcs comentam e antes do esperado um novo capítulo.  
Mereço REVIEWS ?


	12. Ciúmes Não Desejo de ter aquilo que me

**_Boa leitura _**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 10_**

**_Ciúmes? Não, apenas o desejo de ter aquilo que me pertence._**

**_POV BELLA_**

Estava feliz com a chegada do pessoal aqui em casa, ou do contrário arrancaria o pescoço do Edward se fazendo de doente. Isso mesmo, ele pensa que me engana, mas eu sou mãe dos seus dois filhos que, assim como ele, sabem muito bem fazer aquela carinha desanimada de um jeitinho dengoso e luxento.

Nessie estava no telefone fazendo os pedidos das pizzas, enquanto a algazarra seguia solta na minha sala de estar. Rosalie, Tânia e Kate estavam presas nas fofocas, Jacob, Emmett e Garret só sabiam falar de esportes, alguns minutos depois o Seth chegou a casa e acabou por se juntar a eles.

Sentados no sofá estavam Edward e os filhos, Enzo estava todo cuidadoso com o pai, tadinho do meu rapazinho ele estava realmente acreditando que o pai estava doente, e o Edward cara de pau tendo coragem de fingir na frente dos próprios filhos, já a Louise estava se culpando por sua queda, justamente por tê-lo desafiado.

De duas ou uma:

* Homem é muito mole quando o assunto é dor.

Ou

*Edward é mesmo um maldito hipócrita, atuando tão convincentemente na frente das crianças.

Mas a verdade é que a interação entre eles estava me deixando derretida por dentro. Edward esta visivelmente rendido de amores pelos filhos.

_ Louise a mamãe vai colocar a mesa pra hora que os pedidos chegarem, você aceita me ajudar?_ a convidei sabendo que acolheria a idéia. Esta é sua parte favorita, com certeza aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Seguimos nós duas para a sala de jantar, depositei as taças e os talheres, entreguei os guardanapos pra Louise colocar. Quando estávamos quase acabando eu me abaixei na altura da minha filha e questionei.

_Meu amor, aquilo que você falou lá no quarto é verdade? _ela me olhava confusa, sem entender do que eu estava falando, eu não queria dizer as palavras, mas se quisesse saber teria de verbalizar_ A namorada do Edward. O que eu quero dizer é, ela tratou você e seu irmão bem?

"_Que absurdo Isabella! Usando uma criancinha pra colher informações, confessa que não está preocupada só com o bem estar dos gêmeos, confessa_.". Minha própria consciência estava tripudiando as minhas custas.

_ Ela conversou com o Enzo beijou as bochechas dele, mas eu não dei oportunidade _ claro que não, ao que tudo indica estava morrendo de ciúmes do pai_ ela ficou um tempão olhando o Edward e disse que nossos olhos verdes são idênticos_ com um ar de garotinha sonhadora Louise analisou _ Ela é bonita, tem os olhos iguais os da Barbie e os cabelos enormes parecem da Rapunzel só que tem cor de carvão.

Edward e sua preferência pelas morenas. Aff.

Eu queria fazer varias perguntas, mas estava com medo dela contar ao Edward, tinha que me contentar com aquilo que Louise soltasse espontaneamente.

_ Querida e o Edward como ele se comportou com ela?_ eu e minha boca grande, quando percebi as palavras saíram em uma enxurrada.

Louise me olhou atenta, depois colocou a mão no queixo enquanto relembrava a cena.

_ Ele sorriu e conversou como faz com a gente _ela ainda estava lembrando-se do comportamento do pai, seus olhos estavam apertados pelo esforço exercido _Há, ele também beijou o rosto dela, e estava cochichando no seu ouvido _ Ise parou de falar lembrando-se de algo e começou a sorrir_ Mamãe a senhora diz pra gente que é feio ficar sussurrando, será que a mãe do Edward não ensinou isso pra ele? .

_Acho que não querida_ respondi contendo minha raiva.

EDWARD IDIOTA MASEN.

Que ódio! Cara safado, primeiro fica contando lorotas, diz que ainda gosta de mim, me beija e faz mil e uma promessas. No entanto na primeira oportunidade está flertando na frente dos nossos filhos. Não gostei disso; não mesmo.

_Que Bonitinho Isabella está com ciúmes do cabeça de fósforo _Tânia entrou no ambiente escutando partes da conversa e interferindo em voz alta, muito alta, temia que Edward ouvisse lá da sala_ Largue de ser boba minha menina, se você gosta do cara, dê uma chance a ele e seja bem que ele meteu os pés pelas mãos, mas agora esta arrependido. Quando você chegar à minha idade vai perceber que a falta de atitude muitas vezes atrasa um bom ciclo na nossa vida, e aquele cabeça de fósforo vou te contar viu? É mais lento que o 20 km/h. Estou começando a considerar a possibilidade de chamá-lo por 10 km/h, credo o cara parece uma tartaruga grávida de quadrigêmeos apostando uma corrida contra uma lesma paralítica.

Louise caiu na gargalhada ouvindo toda a comparação. Era só o que me faltava, a criança sair me dedurando, Tânia e sua língua cumprida.

_Pare de falar besteiras, eu não estou com ciúmes, estava apenas preocupada com as companhias que ele coloca ao lado dos meus filhos, só isso.

_Sei muito bem como estava preocupada _minha madrinha revidou.

Em poucos minutos estavam todos ocupando seus espaços na mesa, um barulho enorme parecendo hora do recreio, olhei o rostinho das crianças e comprovei como eles gostavam da casa cheia.

Rosalie e Kate estavam literalmente estragando meus bebês, sempre com eles no colo, prometendo presentes e coisas absurdamente caras, estava indo contra meus princípios, não queria esta base materialista para os meus filhotes. Muito menos prometer presentes, se eles têm que sentir acalanto e afeto pelas tias ou qualquer outra pessoa teria de ser por mérito e carinho algo que vem da confiança e conquista, e não prometendo presentes caros.

_Quer dizer Rose que você se casou com o único homem que conheceu? Nada de provar outras bananas, alguns abacaxis? – Tânia e sua indiscrição, Rose deu corda a curiosidade alheia, agora deveria apertar os cintos.

Todos estavam rindo com seus comentários, menos Emmett.

_ Eu estou lisonjeado com isso Tânia, mesmo por que se ela quisesse experimentar outras frutas tenho certeza que ela aprovaria o melado que tenho guardado só pra ela _Emmett se defendeu.

A conversa deles estava indo longe, e meus olhos virão algo que não deveria. Por Deus do céu, espero que os movimentos obscenos que vejo Nessie fazer não sejam o que eu estou imaginando.

Tentei voltar à atenção ao assunto deles, enquanto a escandalosa Tânia se divertia provocando Emmett.

_Pra mim cão que ladra não morde, e você com este papo furado se gabando não me restam dúvidas, não é lá grande coisa_ Tânia provocava Emm que já estava vendo vermelho de raiva.

Novamente meus olhos estavam no local onde Nessie e Jacob estavam lado a lado, que nojo! Minha irmã estava. Argh! Pegando o pênis do Jacob e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, ela estava muito focalizada na tarefa de diverti-lo que parecia esquecida de disfarçar.

_ Pessoal com licença! Crianças querem ver desenhos?_ percebi que meus filhos estavam brincando com a comida, certamente estavam fartos com as coisas que comeram fora, os peguei pela mãozinha e os conduzi a sala de tv, coloquei um desenho para distraí-los e evitar a nojeira que estava sobre a mesa, ou melhor, de baixo da mesa.

Voltando ao ambiente, eu estava dando meu melhor pra manter os olhos longe da suruba em baixo do móvel, certamente minhas bochechas estavam coradas, mas eu não conseguia ter controle de tempo em tempo eu estava observando Nessie masturbar o meu melhor amigo. Pior foi perceber que Edward também estava dando atenção na atividade a nossa frente,seus olhos verdes estavam atingindo tons mais escuros.

_Rose baby! Diga a esta louca como eu sou um furacão na cama, conta, não poupe detalhes _Emmett estava se alterando e todos rindo da discussão banal._Conta querida que já quebramos muitas camas, você já teve até problemas de coluna por tanto esforço físico, conta.

Voyeurismo! Eu estava presa nesta ação, não queria olhar, mas meus olhos traidores estavam de minuto em minuto observando a cena, só de olhar eu sentia um calor subir por minhas pernas e pararem diretamente no meu ponto sensível. Podia sentir o rubor se formar na minha face,Edward sorriu sacana percebendo minha atenção focada n prazer alheio.

Só não caio da cadeira ao sentir uma mão forte apertar minha coxa, por que meu senso de equilíbrio é bem minhas mãos nas laterais da cadeira tentando impedir um acidente ou queda desnecessária .

_Emmett eu não vou falar da nossa vida intima, desista _Rosalie o repreendia_ Desde quando você é assim tão inseguro querido.

Tânia estava gargalhando da sua aparentemente ,situação preferida. Irritar o Emmett.

_Talvez as camas quebraram por falta de reforços, hoje em dia os móveis não são de boa qualidade_ Tânia estava parecendo feliz em tirar doce de criança.

O aperto na minha perna estava ficando forte, eu queria repreendê-lo, mas minha voz estava falha, que merda é esta? Não posso permitir isso.

_O que você está fazendo? _sussurrei _ pare com isso, você esta me molestando _ soprei discretamente num fio de voz.

_Fique quietinha Isabella, espero que seja uma boa menina e esteja sem calcinha _Edward falou com aquele ar mandão entre sussurros.

Não tinha como recriminá-lo, a motivação desta façanha estava diante nossos olhos. Jacob estava segurando seus olhos que tentavam revirar sobre sua cabeça, o suor corria em gotas por sua pele bronzeada. Nessie agora parecia mais discreta e fingia estar interessada no assunto discutido.

No entanto continuava com as gracinhas EM BAIXO DA MINHA MESA. Eu vou matar esta garota.

_Edward, pare com isso imediatamente, você está ...me _ tentei dizer entre dentes.

_ Shi! Apenas aprecie _ maldito, ele me tinha em suas mãos.

Ainda bem que tirei Enzo e Louise do local, eu me odiaria amanhã por ter permitido a presença deles num lugar que exalava sexo.

Seus dedos tocavam a minha coxa se aproximando da virilha e chegando até minha micro calcinha.E o pior é que eu estava ansiosa por momento eu me sentia um lixo por permitir seu contato intimo.

_Merda!Bella_ Exclamou ao descobrir que minha intimidade estava coberta, se ele fosse me estimular que encontrasse alguma dificuldade, seria fácil demais colocar suas mãos entre minhas pernas dentro da minha saia e sem a presença de um lingerie.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, apenas com um toque mais forte de suas mãos eu estava úmida, depois de muitos anos hoje eu mataria a saudade dos seus longos e grossos "dedos mágicos".

Sabiamente e com afagos ousados, Edward parecia dizer apenas com gestos que ao redor do meu clitóris existia vida, por que seus dedos estavam empenhados em estimular este local! Nunca se esquecendo de dar atenção as coxas, virilha e finalmente os grandes lábios. O pacote completo.

A conversa estava ganhando mais volume o que foi muito bom caso eu não aguentasse sem soltar algum gemido. Kate e Garret agora eram os alvos da conversa, eu tentava parecer participativa. Porém no momento que Edward arredou a beirada da minha calcinha, eu estremeci em suas mãos, a velha sensação estava de volta. O frenesi de ser tocada por ele, a oportunidade de visitar a lua sem tirar os pés do chão.

Numa velocidade Luz Edward estava roçando a ponta dos dedos na minha carne, tenho certeza que em outra ocasião ele me faria implorar por seu toque. Com este movimento a princípio inocente ele estava me torturando lenta e vagarosamente.

A experiência de Edward em matar uma mulher de prazer não veio por acaso ou como um presente divino, muitas e muitas mulheres já passaram e ainda passam por sua cama contribuindo com sua precisão em saber exatamente onde pegar ou o que fazer. Tenho de admitir o homem sabe como satisfazer, e é exatamente isso que ele está fazendo, sem nenhuma pressa está devolvendo carinhos na minha vagina. Edward sabe como sou ansiosa e o quanto tenho dificuldade em esperar, mas como um bom mestre ele está explorando minha intimidade, provocando , insinuando e instigando.

Às vezes ele faz parecer que a coisa toda não é apenas física. Porém fui obrigada a aprender que com Edward qualquer relação é baseada apenas no prazer carnal.

Percebendo que eu estava apressada ele correu um dedo ao longo da minha abertura. Eu atassalhei meu lábio novamente, esta noite deixaria minha boca com buracos de tanto mastigá-los abafando os gemidos. Aumentando o nível de suas carícias ele deslizou o dedo vagarosamente pra frente e pra trás na minha entrada, evitando mergulha-los pra dentro.

Eu queria gritar: Entra logo.

_Desgraçado _ sussurrei com raiva, Edward queria me testar, suspeitava que ele quisesse me tirar do sério e me fazer perder o controle na frente de todos, Aquele sorriso vitorioso espalhado no seu rosto me dizia isso. Só pra se gabar dizendo que ainda exercia qualquer poder de atração sobre mim.

Ele me olhou de lado, contendo um sorriso por minha aflição e agonia. Sua mão livre procurou pela minha, eu tentei relutar e não ceder, mas no fim das contas ele pegou na minha mão conduzindo ela até seu pênis avantajado, Edward queria me mostrar que estava duro. Estava excitado apenas em me tocar, o pior foi eu sentir minha boca salivar de vontade de colocar aquele membro na minha boca e chupá-lo até sugar sua última gota.

Pensando nisso devolvi um aperto no seu pau, instantaneamente o corpo do Edward ficou tenso, ele fechou os olhos tentando manter-se lúcido e controlando sua respiração.

_Porra _ ouvi ele soprar quase indecifrá praguejar.

Ainda distraída no seu membro latejante e suas reações corporais, sem qualquer aviso Edward deslizou um dedo pra dentro de mim, vistoriou o local pra logo em seguida acrescentar mais um dedo me fazendo arquear as costas contra a cadeira. Eu estava extremamente excitada e dois de seus dedos deslizando com facilidade dentro de mim eram demais.

Precisava dizer alguma coisa, cobrir minha inquietação, ou logo todos perceberiam meu deslize e falta de entrosamento no assunto.

_Seth temos vinho e algumas cervejas na geladeira, por favor, sirva o pessoal_ eu não sabia de onde tirei forças, mas lá estava minha voz alterada tentando fazer reparos, como diria minha avó "_Remendo nem em roupa fica bom, imagine numa ocasião feito esta?"._

Enquanto Seth levantava pra buscar o vinho, senti os dedos do Edward se moverem e meus quadris mexiam involuntariamente como resposta, ao mesmo tempo em que ele esfregava o meu botãozinho do prazer com o polegar. Os movimentos começaram a atingir um vai e vem frenético, intercalando com um entra e sai vagaroso, meu coração estava acelerado com a movimentação, ritmo, sensibilidade e a calma desempenhada.

COMO ELE CONSEGUE PASSAR TANTAS EMOÇÕES AO MESMO TEMPO?

Procurei observar Edward e suas reações, mas o maldito já tinha se recuperado e estava centrado demais em ser discreto, às vezes acenava com a cabeça participando do diálogo familiar, outrora sorria e teve um momento que reclamou dor de cabeça devido a pancada. Homem fingido estava afundando seus dedos em mim e atuando para todos ao redor como se estivesse quieto e inocente.

Eu sentia que meu momento estava chegando, fechei minhas mãos em punhos sobre a mesa , minha respiração estava desafinada, não queria repetir o gesto, mas novamente abocanhei meus lábios e fechei meus olhos quando o prazer me arrebatou. Meu corpo tremeu feliz pela viagem ao Edém, eu me encolhi na cadeira esperando que assim escondesse minha situação de tremor. Edward retirou seus dedos de minha vagina, mas não sem antes acariciar minha virilha e coxa assim como iniciou essa travessura.

_ Eu vou sair, e você arruma uma desculpa convincente pra vir até mim._ sussurrou.

Discretamente ele levou um dedo até sua boca o sugando com prazer. Merda eu podia sentir a umidade se formar só de assistir isso.

_ Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, se me permitem vou até o banheiro lavar meu rosto e refrescar minha cabeça _sínico, eu sabia muito bem o que ele faria ao trancar a porta do banheiro.

No entanto ele encontraria sua liberdade sozinho, já estava me arriscando demais deixando Edward me tocar de forma tão intima como fez. Se quisesse se aliviar, que usasse as próprias mãos.

_Será que devíamos acompanhá-lo? Edward não parece bem, vai que ele passe mal sozinho no banheiro?_ Mesmo estando com raiva do irmão, Rosalie estava aflita pensando que Edward estava convalescendo.

Pobre Rose. Mais uma acreditando no teatrinho experiente do Edward.

Não é ingratidão minha receber um momento de prazer como este e não revidar, estou apenas me certificando de não levantar suspeitas, já basta a sorte de fazer este espetáculo entre todos e passarmos despercebidos. Contudo o fator mais importante, eu tenho namorado e agora que o calor do momento tinha passado eu estava me sentindo imunda por prestar este papel o traindo tão descaradamente. Uma vadia.

"_Isso não vai mais se repetir, prometo a mim mesma."._ Ponderei

_Uma pena não ter sobremesa, eu não me programei para este encontro_ lamentei, ou melhor, disse isso só por dizer. Apenas pra parecer ativa na conversa.

Não nego o poder que Edward tem em me levar as alturas, no momento ainda posso enxergar estrelas e alguns cometas. Devolvi meu olhar a Nessie e Jacob comprovando que eu não era a única satisfeita após atingir um ponto alto.

Estava perplexa como conseguimos fazer toda esta cena e passar despercebidos.

Era perceptível que todos estavam bem saciados e alimentados, aos poucos um por um se levantaram das cadeiras e seguiram para a sala, não sei ao certo, mas ficamos um bom tempo conversando até que Edward retomou com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ele estava irado comigo, evitava até me encarar.

Assim que Edward chegou, Tânia começou com suas peculiaridades. Desconfiava que minha madrinha tinha como hobby envergonhar o Edward.

_Bel onde encontro um ventilador? _Tânia me questionou, expliquei a ela onde encontrá-lo e continuei a dar atenção às irmãs do Edward.

Queria checar se os meninos estavam dormindo no sofá, mas fiquei com medo de ir até eles e Edward me seguir aproveitando a brecha.

Num instante Tânia estava de volta a sala ligando o ventilador e o colocando entre suas pernas, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém. Ela estava presa em pensamentos e parecia conversar consigo mesma, esquecendo-se de todos nós na sala. De olhos fechados e parecendo fazer meditação ela conversava com os astros.

_Eu necessito de um negão bem dotado, com um mandiocão bem leitoso, senhor se estiver me ouvindo atendei a minha prece.

Diante de tal comentário ficamos todos em silêncio. Até mesmo Emmett estava constrangido.

_Titia menos, bem menos algumas pessoas não estão acostumadas com esse seu jeito espontâneo _ Nessie retirou as palavras da minha boca.

Minha madrinha abriu os olhos irados pela repreensão.

_Olha quem fala garotinha, e Você que nem sabe punhetar um homem direito, da próxima vez que for masturbar um cara tome cuidado com o forro da mesa enquanto você ficava no sobe e desce o tecido mostrava todos os movimentos _ Tânia fazia o "movimento vai e vem" com as mãos, Nessie e Jacob estavam sem lugar evitando olhar pra todos, eu sei que não devia rir, mas não consegui segurar ao ver Emmett romper numa sonora gargalhada._ E você Isabella pensa que não vi os seus quadris rebolando nas mãos deste ai? _Edward arregalou os olhos pasmados _ Por Deus seja mais discreta quando não tiver certeza da sua voz fique calada ao invés de tentar disfarçar, assim como os tremores e o rubor nas suas bochechas, por um momento pensei que você fosse até o banheiro atrás do cabeça de fósforo devolver um boquete pra ele.

Edward que quase nunca se constrangia ficou tão vermelho quanto um pimentão, nem preciso mencionar como estava deslocada e envergonhada pela afronta de Tânia. Os únicos que pareciam felizes eram Kate, Garret e Emmett rindo da desgraça alheia.

O que não durou muito, pelo menos ao Emmett.

_E você grandão bobo da corte? Está rindo por quê? Pensa que não vi você tentando dar umas dedadas entre as pernas da loira Barbie e ela beliscando suas costelas? Aposto que está até agora de pau duro e alguns hematomas provocados pelos beliscões da Rose._ Tânia não poupou nem mesmo Rose que era a menos envolvida nos escândalos por não ter cedido ao marido.

Com o rabo entre as pernas Emmett se juntava a nós a turma dos envergonhados por atentado ao pudor.

_Acho que está na hora de nos retirarmos _Kate disse entre soluços de risos.

Eu queria agradecer a presença de todos, mas estava sem fala pra isso, antes que eu formulasse alguns dizeres, o interfone tocou.

Seth seguiu para atendê-lo e ao retornar a sala estava mais pálido que o normal.

_Bel era o porteiro anunciando a chegada do Scott_ o silêncio se fez presente no local, durante alguns minutos não se ouvia nada além da risadinha abafada da Kate e Garret, segundos depois eu ouvi alguém bufar alto e já podia imaginar de quem se tratava.

Eu tremi feito vara-verde, claro que eu aguardava por sua presença pra confraternização de amanhã. Hoje de manhã conversamos pelo telefone e não recordo dele contar que chegaria esta noite, nem sequer tinha me preparado pra espera-lo e depois do episodio a pouco estava me sentindo a pior das mulheres, não tinha nem coragem de encara-lo.

HOJE NÃO É O MEU DIA.

Sem pensar duas vezes me dirigi a Kate e Rose.

_Por favor, se não se importarem levem o Edward com vocês, ele não está se sentindo muito bem e qualquer coisa tem o Carlisle que é médico e saberá o que fazer.

Independente do Scott estar chegando a casa ou não, eu faria isso de qualquer maneira. Não estava disposta a passar a noite no mesmo lugar que Edward, caso contrário eu teria mais um arrependimento pela amanhã.

Sem me dar tempo de explicar, Edward pegou meu braço com fúria.

_Quer dizer que é assim? Agora que o seu médico de araque chegou está me despachando?_ Edward estava vermelho, tenho certeza que não era intencional, mas suas mãos apertavam com força o meu braço._Não tome decisões no meu nome, muito menos coloque palavras na minha não vou embora _falou alterado.

Emmett percebendo meu desconforto se aproximou do cunhado tirando ele de perto de mim.

_Ei cara, vai com calma. Vamos embora amanhã vocês conversam _Emm tentava apaziguar.

_Edward por favor _ com meu olhar eu supliquei que se retirasse do local .

Precisava pensar com clareza e longe de tudo isso, larguei todos na atmosfera pesada que se instalou e fui até a sala de tv checar as crianças, Louise estava entregue ao sono, peguei ela nos meus braços e chamei Enzo para me acompanhar.

_Vamos querido! _precisava acordar Louise pra dar banho e então fazer o mesmo por Enzo.

Voltando a sala encontro Scott conversando com o pessoal animadamente, com toda sua facilidade de se enturmar já tinha se apresentado a todos. O único que o evitava era Edward encolhido num canto. Ao ver Scott, meu pequeno príncipe correu ao seu encontro.

_Tio Scott _Enzo pulou nos seus braços, devolvendo um abraço apertado sendo correspondido por meu namorado.

Aquele sorriso genuíno e sincero estava deixando Kate e Rose deslumbradas, eu sabia do efeito estonteante do meu namorado, mas não imaginava ser tanto. E de fato hoje ele estava mais bonito que o seu normal no dia a dia, uma calça jeans colada ao corpo delineando suas coxas grossas, a camisa xadrez branco com preto fez toda a diferença, pra quem está acostumado a vê-lo somente de jaleco branco.

_ Sentiu saudades, rapaz? Esta semana foi muito longa, então resolvi antecipar minha vinda _Scott explicava a Enzo enquanto o colocava no chão e caminhava até mim.

_Senti saudades amor! _ falou ao colocar um selinho nos meus lábios, em seguida me puxando para um beijão de tirar o fôlego .Ao se afastar e aquele brilho nos olhos , ele beijou a testa suada de Louise e retirou ela dos meus braços _Pode deixar que carrego. Que pena que a Ise já dormiu, estava pensando em contar uma daquelas histórias _falou sorrindo.

_ Também senti saudades_ falei baixinho, mas evitando seus olhos, a vergonha estava estampada na minha face.

Enzo saltitou de alegria, foi com suas histórias que Scott conquistou o carinho do meu filho, Enzo adora adquirir novas informações e culturas. Um garoto muito dotado e Scott soube explorar muito bem esta alta capacidade de raciocínio do Enzo.

_ Tio Scott eu estou acordado, conta as histórias pra mim, amanhã você repete elas pra Ise _ Edward esmurrou a porta ao ouvir o pedido do filho, Scott fingiu não ver e chamou Nessie pra lhe mostrar o aposento das crianças.

Esta era a nossa rotina quando eu morava em Rochester, dentro do possível o meu namorado me ajudava a cuidar das crianças desde preparar a comida a colocá-los pra dormir.

_ Scott ainda tenho que dar banho neles, mantenha o Enzo acordado que daqui a pouco eu vou prepará-lo_ olhei suas bagagens no chão, pareciam bem maiores que das outras vezes, ele percebeu minha curiosidade e respondeu.

_ Eu tenho um congresso aqui na cidade, vou ficar a semana toda_ eu evitava encará-lo, mas tentei parecer feliz, quer dizer fiquei muito feliz. No momento tudo que precisávamos é de um tempo juntos.

_Bella pode deixar que eu dou banho na Ise, e depois faço o mesmo com o Enzo_ Nessie se ofereceu o que foi muito bom, eu pude acabar de recepcionar as visitas.

O clima estava desconfortável, eu fingia estar tranqüila, estava sorridente e aparentemente feliz, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não demostrar minhas inseguranças.

_Até amanhã Bella_ Rose se despediu sendo seguida por todos, menos por Edward.

Acompanhei-os até o lugar que o carro estava, quando passávamos perto do volvo, Edward me puxou novamente pelo braço. Seus familiares pareceram nem notar o corrido.

_ Isabella, que porra foi aquela lá dentro?

Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele nem se moveu com meu esforço.

_Solte-me Edward, hoje você tirou o dia pra me machucar? _ao escutar isso ele me obedeceu, mas continuava me encarando bravo porém com os olhos tristes.

Escorou-se no carro e numa atitude nervosa estava brincando com os próprios dedos das mãos.

_Mandou-me embora por causa do almofadinha puxa-saco? Que caralho Bella, ele pegou a MINHA filha no colo, vai contar histórias para o MEU FILHO dormir, que inferno _ bufou alto. Ele estava enciumado, porém isso se atribuía somente aos filhos, deve ser coisa de macho.

Edward pegou as chaves no bolso e abriu o porta malas do carro retirando uma enorme quantidade de sacolas.

_ São presentes para OS MEUS FILHOS, e antes que reclame deixo claro que eles não queriam aceitar, insisti muito para que ficassem.

Observei alguns itens e quase cai pra trás com tantas coisas com símbolos do tal time de beisebol.

_Obrigada, mas seria mais conveniente urinar em cima das crianças, assim fica mais claro que está tentando marcar território_ respondi irritada.

Ele gargalhou alto.

_Posso aproveitar e urinar em você também, assim deixo bem claro, É TUDO MEU._ de repente suas mãos correram por seus cabelos, um movimento aflito _MERDA, aquele cara vai dormir no seu quarto? Quero dizer ele te... Arg, você o deixa tocar seu corpo? O sexo é ativo nesta relação?_ ele gaguejava assim como suas mãos tremiam.

Talvez ele não estivesse com ciúmes somente dos gêmeos. Merda! Esse pensamento não podia me deixar feliz, mas parece que eu já tinha perdido o controle e estava exalando felicidade pela manifestação raivosa do Edward.

"_Voltando a terra_" minha consciência me avisou.

Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, quer dizer que Edward podia seguir sua vida normalmente, casar, namorar e transar com várias mulheres, mas eu deveria me manter imaculada?

Idiota.

_Ele é meu namorado, o meu homem. Então o que você acha? _fechei meus olhos inquieta não acreditava que estava respondendo isso_ Edward segue sua vida e eu sigo a minha, isso não lhe diz respeito, é a minha intimidade.

Dei as costas pra ele, precisava sair daqui, enquanto eu caminhava o ouvi perguntar.

_Só me diga, quantas vezes ele se apossou do seu corpo? _sua voz parecia chorosa.

Eu não precisei encará-lo pra responder, não teria coragem pra tanto. Ainda de costas eu matei sua curiosidade.

_ Estamos namorando a dois anos , então o sexo é normal na relação . Parei de contar a partir da décima vez_ meu coração pulou aflito com esta confirmação e nunca me pareceu tão estranho transar com um homem que não fosse o não estava mentindo, o sexo estava ativo no nosso namoro . Mas a intensidade que encontrei nas minhas entregas ao Edward nunca existiram nos meus momentos íntimos com Scott, mesmo ele sendo um exímio amante.

A única coisa que ouvi após responde-lo foi o barulho estrondoso de pancadas sobre o carro, o som abafado parecia de chutes e pontapés.

Acelerei meus passos até meu quarto, tinha medo de olhar para trás e correr até Edward para consolá-lo com meus abraços e beijos.

Poderia pensar melhor no vazio longe de qualquer barulho. Aproveitei que Nessie estava ajudando Scott com as crianças e me refugiei longe deles, a bagagem do meu namorado estava em cima de uma poltrona no meu quarto. Pra distrair minha mente e evitar que as roupas se embolassem ou ficassem amassadas comecei a desfazer as malas. No meu closet tinha espaço para colocar suas peças bem esparramadas, coloquei as camisas num cabide separando elas por cores pra variar muitas camisas brancas e um número menor de coloridas, em seguida veio as calças, enquanto guardava uma calça social com tecido risca de giz pra minha surpresa encontrei uma caixinha no seu bolso interno.

Eu já começava a imaginar o que aquilo significava, mas precisava ver com meus próprios olhos.

Peguei o embrulho de veludo vermelho e sem qualquer peso na consciência eu abri, encontrando um anel com diamantes e brilhantes. Especificamente um anel de noivado.

Scott vai pedir minha mão em casamento

Meu castelo de areia estava desabando, podia sentir as ruínas. Voltei o embrulho para o bolso e mais que depressa corri para o banheiro, tranquei a porta e preparei a banheira com muitos sais de banho e aromatizantes.

Coloquei meus pulmões pra fora de tanto chorar. O que estou fazendo da minha vida? Tenho ao meu lado um homem maravilhoso que me dá o valor merecido, ama meus filhos como se fossem dele. E aqui estou fazendo tudo errado, traindo sua confiança.

Com alguma clareza depois de lavar minha cara com um rio de lágrimas, comecei a pesar os prós e os contras.

A primeira coisa a se fazer é me sentir limpa e intocada por Edward. Esfreguei todo o meu corpo diversas vezes com uma bucha vegetal se fosse preciso eu arrancaria minha pele pra tirar qualquer vestígio dele em mim.

A segunda era contar a Scott tudo que vinha acontecendo entre Edward e eu, se ainda sim ele me aceitasse e perdoasse.

Eu aceitarei o seu pedido.

Ele é o cara perfeito! E eu acho que o amo, ainda sim se for um sentimento diferente com a convivência eu encontrarei aquilo que chamam de amor.

POV EDWARD

Isabella Swan, você me paga.

Durante a porra do jantar, eu nem sequer saboreei as pizzas direito, degustei apenas algumas migalhas, estava mais empenhando em mostrar com carícias e afagos o quanto a venero e idolatro que ela é minha rainha, minha mulher, a minha fêmea.

Deixei claro que esperava por ela no banheiro, se passaram quarenta minutos e nada dela vir. Eu já estava sofrendo de bolas azuis há muito tempo, percebendo sua demora o jeito foi colocar a mão na massa, digo no meu pau e punhetar feito um adolescente. Não tive outra escolha a não ser derramar porra nos azulejos do banheiro, esguichei em jatos uma quantidade que parecia sem fim, estava se acumulando durante o ato que eu promovia a ela. Ingrata.

Eu queria despejar meu liquido todinho nela, se não coubesse em sua boca, derramaria grandes quantidades em outro lugar ainda mais quente e apertado.

Menos irritado e um pouco aliviado (menos de 40%) retornei a sala pensando que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores.

Reprovando esta teoria, a loira maluca vestida com roupas dos anos dourados, Tânia, esculachou com Nessie e Jacob, o casal tarado que resolveu brincar de casinha na hora do jantar. A lambança acabou por envolver Bella e eu que brincamos de paciente e doutor, ou melhor, ginecologista e paciente, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu queria enfiar minha cara num buraco de tanta vergonha.

Pra finalizar o espetáculo eu não fui o único que tentou brincar de exame de toque, o PALHAÇO DO Emmett foi surpreendido no meio do processo, aliás, um fracasso. Deste episódio eu pude gargalhar alto, a cara do Emmett era impagável.

O fato de estar rindo, não queria dizer que Isabella estava perdoada pela afronta que me fez, mas por hora estava esquecido.

Quando todos fossem embora, eu ia me infiltrar na sua cama e torturar seu corpo, explorar cada célula. Pretendia chupar, mamar e sugar cada curva e não permitir que ela gozasse antes de mim.

Estava preocupado e armando estes planos sujos quando ouço o interfone tocando.

Ledo engano que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores.

Quase arranquei a garganta do Seth ao anunciar a boa nova, devo dizer a má nova. Depois disso a desgraça se apossou de mim.

·Isabella me escorraçou de casa pra acolher o Mané. Adeus aos meus planos de torturas, preliminares vingativas e uma surra de pau.

· O bastardo filho de uma puta beijou a MINHA MULHER, pegou a MINHA FILHA no colo, prometeu contar histórias AO MEU FILHO pra dormir.

· Enquanto eu pensava em contratar um serial Keller e dar cabo na vida deste monte de merda, ouço o desgraçado dizer que vai ficar UMA SEMANA. Isso mesmo uma semana, no pé da minha família.

· E o pior de tudo, claro que eu perguntei. Mas uma coisa bem diferente é ouvir com todas as letras Bella dizendo que o médico desgraçado das cucuias é o SEU HOMEM, desgraça o homem dela sou eu, O seu macho. E pra finalizar com chave de urina ela deixou o sarnento tocá-la, e meter com tudo naquele lugar que é meu. Argh! Mais de dez vezes.

Meu sangue não fervia nas veias , borbulhava de tanta raiva .

Contudo, quem levou umas pancadas e alguns chutes foram os pneus e a lataria do meu volvo. Não nego, chorei feito uma criança birrenta.

Estava tudo arruinado, quando eu imaginava que as coisas estavam entrando nos eixos, esse maldito médico chega pra arruinar meus planos.

Estava mal demais pra contestar qualquer coisa, quando percebi estava no carro com minhas irmãs e seus maridos.

Peguei meu celular e comecei a procurar compulsivamente o número de alguma conquista barata ou qualquer mulher apresentável que desse um jeito na minha frustação.

E daí que meu pau só quer a boceta da Isabella? Quem se importa?

Ela não se importa, me mandou embora pra ter alguma sacanagem com o filho de cruz credo. Pensando bem; ao invés de mandar matá-lo eu devia mandar decapitar suas mãos e seu pênis, pra nunca mais na sua infeliz vida se apossar da mulher alheia.

_Edward você está bem? Quer conversar? _Kate me perguntou pela milésima vez e pela milésima vez permaneci em silêncio.

Ao longo dos anos e com muitas experiências sexuais comprovei que o sexo exige duas funções: "_A satisfação corporal e a satisfação emocional"._

Relembrando de tantas vezes que amei o corpo de Isabella eu recebi a prova que somente ela faz meu corpo e alma feliz, ambos satisfeitos corpo e mente.

"_Que vá para o inferno quem inventou essa porcaria de sexo e amor lado a lado. Odeio estar apaixonado, odeio estar sofrendo de amor e odeio qualquer homem que tem Isabella na sua cama e este homem não sou eu_". Eu gritava revoltado em pensamentos.

Pensando bem agora, tanto faz. Só queria uma xoxotinha lisinha e encontrar qualquer prazer, que seja lento ou rápido, mas que me faça esquecer estas agonias da vida.

_Chegamos Edward, ei não fique assim_ Rosalie me tirou dos meus devaneios, quando encaro ao redor constato estar na mansão Cullen, pelo visto não teria sexo nem com uma prostituta barata de alguma esquina._ Eu quero aproveitar e me desculpar com você meu irmão, eu ainda tenho dificuldades em aceitar tudo que você fez, mas vendo sua adoração e zelo com as crianças e a própria Isabella. Você comprovou como mudou e ainda pode mudar muito mais. Basta você querer.

Sem qualquer constrangimento abracei minha irmã, a sensação de estar tudo quase igual como era antes, me fez menos infeliz.

_Obrigada Rose, mas eu acabei de crer que nada que eu faça ou mude vai remover as idéias da Bella e o que pensa a meu respeito. Ela preferiu o namorado

a mim. Ela não me quer, sempre foi assim, Isabella me rejeitando desde a primeira vez que a conheci, eu ficando de joelhos e me arrastando aos seus pés e ela só me desprezando. Foram muitos meses até que ela cedeu, e agora tudo de novo ela parece irredutível. Todas as mulheres me querem, menos ela.

"_O próximo passo seria procurar um analista, Edward Masen deprimido e com dor de cotovelo chorando feito um fraco rsrsr_.". Minha própria consciência estava me sacaneando com pensamentos humilhantes e abaixo de zero.

_ Edward ela não me pareceu alheia a você, caso contrário não teria permitido a brincadeirinha dos dedos, não é mesmo? - A que ponto eu cheguei, estava acanhado ouvindo Emmett me aconselhar_ O melhor no momento é provar que você mudou e quer assumir aquilo que te pertence. Não se intimide com o Dr. Scott, e lembre-se você está em vantagens, é o pai dos filhos dela.

Emmett piscou pra mim e entrou pela casa, deixando Rose comigo. Andamos juntos pelo jardim parando sobre as espreguiçadeiras, deitamos sobre elas e ficamos alguns minutos contemplando a infinidade de estrelas, a brisa fresca da noite lavando nossa alma.

_Rose o que eu faço? Como mostrar aquilo que quero e minhas sinceras intenções?_ perguntei desesperado. Meus olhos ardiam, mas não eram lágrimas.

Mesmo assim ela secou algo que escorria dos meus olhos.

_Edward esta é uma resposta que só você pode enxergar, apenas coloque seu coração pra enxergar e pensar. Deposite na balança as suas prioridades e tudo que precisa pra ser feliz. A partir disso, vai encontrar o caminho certo.

Minha irmã beijou meu rosto e se retirou ao encontro do marido.

Suas palavras ecoavam alto nas paredes do meu coração.

"_Deposite na balança as suas prioridades e tudo que precisa pra ser feliz_"

É claro! A resposta esteve tão perto de mim o tempo todo e nunca pensei por este lado, se bem que antes tarde do que nunca.

Amanhã começaria meu novo projeto.

"_Resgatando o que me pertence e preparando o nosso futuro."_

No início da nossa relação eu fiz das tripas coração para ter Isabella na minha cama, agora eu compraria o mundo, sol e lua se fosse preciso para tê-la ao meu lado o resto da minha vida. Claro incluindo nossos filhos nesta equação.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Pois é, Scott acabou de chegar e com ele a novidade.**_  
_**Anel de noivado .**_  
_**.**_  
_**Pornografia em dobro baixo da mesa kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Não resisti, sempre que leio uma cena assim eu fico imaginando , e se alguém perceber ? **_  
_**E então ninguém menos que Tânia pra notar isso kkkkkkkkkkk.**_  
_**.**_  
_**Edward tem planos pro futuro e posso dizer vai arrebatar muitos corações.**_  
_**.**_

_**Mereço REVIEWS ?**_


	13. Benefício da dúvida e sentimentos ocult

**Boa leitura !**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**BENEFIÇIO DA DÚVIDA e SENTIMENTOS OCULTOS**

**POV EDWARD**

Eu não precisava me olhar no espelho pra saber que estava aparentando um bagaço, o calor insuportável aliado a minha insônia e todos os problemas do dia anterior formaram um fator agravante para o meu caos.

No entanto, hoje é outro dia, e eu estava me apegando fielmente na esperança de que coisas melhores viriam.

Ao menos tive algum propósito ao passar a noite toda em claro, no vazio da escuridão e o silêncio da madrugada eu percebia que estava falhando em alguns aspectos.

A primeira coisa a se fazer é provar que estou livre, não existe outro interesse a não ser o de estar todos os dias junto da minha família, acordar todas as manhãs com Isabella ouvindo ao fundo o grito das nossas crianças. E segundo mostrar uma posição mais segura e sem qualquer ameaça de insegurança da minha parte (mesmo me sentindo um inválido e medroso diante um futuro incerto ).

Seguindo este pensamento, não esperei o dia amanhecer e já estava de pé. Fui até o banheiro fazer minhas necessidades matinais e ao mesmo tempo buscar algum alívio. Lagrimei internamente por ontem ter considerado me aventurar numa noite de sexo com qualquer uma no intuito de descontar minha raiva e ciúmes.

Ao lembrar que tinha deixado meu carro na casa da Bella. Senti agonia.

Minha Bella.

Com certeza a sua noite foi carregada na luxuria, uma semana longe do doutorzinho de merda só poderia render muito SEXO. Não o julgo se estivesse no seu lugar eu aproveitaria ao máximo, arrombaria Isabella de formas inimagináveis e duvido muito se ela conseguiria andar no dia seguinte.

Pensamentos deste nível tinham o poder de me destruir, fazer meu coração em pedacinhos. Algo que nunca me ocorreu, mas o pensamento dominou minha mente, será que vou perdê-la para outro?

Em toda minha vida, jamais perdi uma mulher, seria Isabella a quebrar este recorde?

Eu preferia extinguir-me em outro planeta a continuar a vendo escolher o monte de merda pra ser o seu companheiro e o pai substituto dos nossos gêmeos.

Ignorei meu transtorno pessoal e comecei a ponderar o que fazer perante da falta de condução. Só me restava seguir a pé até minha casa, diga-se de passagem, muitos quarteirões à frente da mansão Cullen , ou seja, um longo caminho a percorrer.

Há muito não dedicava algum tempo para meu preparo físico, nunca fui paranoico com esta coisa de músculos e corpo bombado, muito menos me preocupar com a minha saúde. No entanto, não foi perdido o tempo que fiz esta caminhada, achei interessante os minutos que percorri até minha casa usei este tempo a meu favor pra pensar em várias coisas, umas boas outras ruins (ultimamente o que mais tenho feito é pensar), talvez eu considere a possibilidade de fazer academia ou uma caminhada outras vezes.

Chegando a minha casa fui direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho e me preparar para o decorrer do dia.

_Sábado, 06h30min da manhã_. Aqui estou o velho Edward Masen, sacrificando sua manhã de sábado na construtora. Com o diferencial que hoje estou motivado a investir em outros negócios, estes que não tem nada relacionado à construção, desabamento de velhos prédios e muito menos sobre aquisição de novas empreitadas.

Eleazar e John meu contador financeiro me encaravam boquiabertos, não pareciam acreditar no que acabei de dizer.

_ Acho que não ouvi direito Edward_ Eleazar manifestou_ Repete.

Paciência nunca foi meu forte, mas hoje estava abrindo uma exceção e expliquei lentamente cada detalhe daquilo que eu estava exigindo. Aconteceriam mudanças drásticas, na empresa e principalmente na minha vida.

_ Nossa eu nunca esperei algo deste tipo vindo de você, Edward_ Eleazar falou. Passei todo um tutorial daquilo que eu precisava e exigi que John o fizesse o quanto antes.

_E, por favor, rapazes, conto com a descrição de vocês, o assunto morre aqui, nada de ficarem comentando entre um e outro.

John me encarava incrédulo, ou melhor, abismado .Seus olhos arregalados não encontravam forças para piscar ao ouvir minha ordem .

_Claro Edward você tem minha descrição, mas lembre-se você ainda pode mudar de ideia, acho isso muito sem fundamento, algo descabido. Pense bem rapaz, esta decisão envolve vários interesses e pode afetar a Construtora _ meu contador dizia fazendo disso um sermão, olhei pra ele com aquela cara de poucos amigos o suficiente pra ele saber o seu lugar_ Desculpe Sr. Masen, como dono e presidente da empresa faça o que achar mais conveniente.

Quando nossa reunião foi encerada meu contador saiu porta fora sem graça pela intromissão, me deixando sozinho com Eleazar. Vagando seu olhar pela sala não demorou muito ele encontrou um objeto que nunca tinha visto na minha mesa.

Um porta retrato com a foto dos meus gêmeos. A qualidade da foto não era das melhores, ao contrario da Bella eu não faço uso de máquinas digitais ou equipamentos de última geração, até o momento nunca tinha necessitado de algo assim ou uma filmadora. Porém esta seria minha próxima obtenção, não estava disposto a perder mais nada na evolução e crescimento dos meus pequenos.

_ Agora entendo o porquê de sua decisão_ Eleazar falava comigo, mas estava observando a foto tirada através do meu celular, em uma das manhãs que eu estava na porta do colégio_ E nem preciso dizer o quanto eles se parecem com você.

Eu sorri orgulhoso nada faz meu dia mais feliz que ouvir comentários deste tipo, mais um trunfo a meu favor. Não tem como Isabella olhar pra aquelas crianças e não se lembrar de mim, a semelhança física é algo que não dá pra passar despercebido.

_ Sim, eles parecem. Semana que vem eu vou trazê-los aqui na construtora e mostrar o legado que futuramente será deles _peguei o objeto em minhas mãos e deixei que meu olhar vagasse na imagem _ Meu amigo, eu nunca pensei que ser pai era algo tão... tão...tão sublime. Eu passo o dia todo imaginando o que eles estão fazendo, a noite as vezes acordo preocupado se estão dormindo bem ou se estão descobertos nas noites mais frias. Dias como ontem que passei o tempo todo ao lado deles parecia uma viagem ao infinito, eu estava dando o meu melhor pra fazer a Louise gostar de mim e me achar "_maneiro_" _ comecei a rir das gírias que a minha filha estava adotando nas suas falas_ já com o Enzo eu me sinto... eu mesmo, o garoto parece ler minha alma, eu não preciso virar um palhaço pra fazer ele sorrir, talvez ele seja mais fácil de lidar justamente por ter herdado toda a doçura da Bella, meu filho tem um coração tão puro. Com a Louise o buraco é mais fundo, ela tem as minhas características e às vezes isso me assusta você acredita que, ela uma pequena garotinha , me desafia? O seu esporte favorito é me irritar e afrontar o que eu falo. Ainda sim ela é uma garota de ouro, a menina dos meus olhos _ estava falando pelos cotovelos, falar dos meus filhos não parecia ter limites, tão pouco tempo ao lado deles e eu já estava totalmente dependente.

Quando Ergui minha cabeça, encontrei Eleazar de olhos arregalados e sorrindo emocionado.

_Definitivamente, Você não é o Edward Masen que eu conheço, onde está meu amigo fissurado no trabalho e que não tem vida social? _Ele dizia sorrindo_ O jeito que você falou agora a pouco contradiz com todo o seu comportamento individualista no decorrer dos anos. Contudo, eu fico muito feliz ao ver você acordar pra vida e descobrir o verdadeiro motivo de existirmos.

_ É muito bom me sentir vivo. Agora eu sei o que é um verdadeiro objetivo, quando acordo a primeira coisa que penso é; o que eu vou fazer hoje pra ficar alguns minutos com as crianças? Ou então coloco todos os meus neurônios pra funcionar buscando maneiras de me aproximar da Bella, conhece-la melhor e provar o meu amor. Essas metas de vida são muito mais valiosas do que aqueles projetos caríssimos que sugavam toda a minha inspiração.

A chegada da Bella e dos nossos filhos estavam trazendo uma reviravolta na minha vida, algo muito positivo. Um desejo de ser feliz que eu desconhecia.

"_EU QUERO SER FELIZ_ " minha mente gritava exasperada.

Era bom ter meu amigo de volta, poder me abrir e falar tudo o que se passa na minha cabeça. Eleazar estava na mesma situação feliz com a nossa liberdade de expressão, voltar aos velhos tempos onde um ouvia o outro. Ele dialogava feliz me contando as vantagens da vida de casado, sendo interrompido por meu telefone que começou a tocar.

Ao encarar meu celular, sorri espontaneamente vendo o nome de Louise piscando no display. No segundo toque eu atendi.

_Bom dia princesa! Caiu da cama cedo _ Bella já tinha me advertido o quanto nossa filha é preguiçosa e adora dormir até tarde, então parecia estranho ela estar de pé antes das nove sendo que hoje ela nem vai à escola_ Algum problema?

Ouvi-a bufar alto do outro lado da linha, parecia irritada, justifiquei este comportamento como mau humor matinal.

_ Não é um bom dia, a mamãe acordou nervosa e desastrada, agora a pouco quebrou um vaso de flor parece que ele escorregou da sua mão_ a voz irritada da minha menina denunciava a sua raiva _ Eu queria dormir mais um pouquinho_ lamentou com aquele jeitinho manhoso ,logo imaginei ela fazendo biquinho e forçando lágrimas a rolar por sua face _ Tia Nessie disse que mamãe está com TPM_ a esta altura eu tinha colocado a ligação no viva-voz, tanto Eleazar quanto eu estávamos sorrindo ao ouvir suas queixas infantis e sua voz carregada de esplendor, parecia chorosa e como um pai bobão e inexperiente, eu queria coloca-la no meu colo e embalar seu soninho ausente. .

_ O que aconteceu pra sua mãe estar nervosa? _perguntei com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Alguns minutos em silêncio e Louise enfim respondeu.

_ acho que ela tá ansiosa .Saudades da Vovó Renne e o meu avô _ ouvir isso foi o mesmo que enterrar uma faca na minha barriga, eu tinha tantas preocupações que já tinha me esquecido do aposentado Tenente Swan, a partir de agora Bella não seria a única a derrubar objetos e quebrar os vasos.

LOUISE MARIE SWAN onde você se escondeu menina? Eu conseguia ouvir ao fundo a voz da Bella e de fato parecia nervosa mesmo.

_Vou desligar a mamãe não sabe que estou usando o presente que você me deu, se descobrir estou ferrada _ gargalhamos ao ouvir sua expressão de adolescente (recriminando Nessie por contribuir nessas adições do seu curto vocabulário).Por outro lado respirei aliviado pelo menos a Bella não jogou os presentes fora.

_LOUISE ESPERE, os seus avós já chegaram?_ perguntei . Minha mente gritando diga que não, diga que não, diga que não.

_Sim, já chegaram. A mamãe falou que você vai estar no jantar e o vovô disse que vai recebê-lo pessoalmente, isso é legal ,né?

Eu podia sentir um nó se formar na minha garganta, nada bom ir num jantar onde estará o namorado grudento da Bella e o Tenente Swan.

_Muito legal princesa_ respondi com descrença, amanhã provavelmente não estaria vivo pra contar a história_ Agora vai lá, antes que sua mãe brigue comigo e com você.

Desliguei o telefone de um jeito assustado, estava temendo por minha vida, pela primeira vez eu senti medo de morrer. Sabe-se lá quantas armas o tenente trouxe, ou até mesmo quantas formas de tortura ele deve conhecer, claro eu merecia muito passar por isso pelo tanto de sofrimento que causei a Bella, porém morrer aos poucos nunca me pareceu tão doloroso.

**POV BELLA**

Irritada!

Eu sei que não devia, mas estou muito agitada , consequentemente acabo descontando minhas frustações nas pessoas ao meu redor e que nada tem haver com meu descontrole súbito.

"_Onde foi parar o seu equilíbrio Isabella_?" me impugnei mentalmente .

De um lado tem um namorado sempre me questionando o que eu tenho e por que estou tão vulnerável.

O meu peso na consciência é maior que o Titanic por não ter encontrado a coragem e um tempo a sós com Scott para contar sobre Edward e seus beijos quentes. Embora ele ontem tenha percebido o clima estranho na sala e acabou por matar a charada, meu namorado sabia quem era o ruivo de cara emburrada. No entanto ele fugia tocar no assunto e eu evitava contá-lo.

Pra aumentar tanto flagelo estou sempre relembrando do anel que encontrei no bolso de sua calça, sempre que Scott inicia uma conversa as minhas pernas tremem em medo ou expectativas dele fazer o tal pedido.

Do outro lado tem meus convidados recém-chegados, estava ansiosa e morrendo de saudades dos meus pais, porém com muito de medo do que o Charlie vai dizer ou fazer devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

_Mamãe eu quero vestir esta aqui _Enzo está na fase que escolhi tudo sozinho, está se sentindo um rapaz na flor da juventude e vaidade, pra aumentar mais uma chateação na minha cabeça, sua escolha era o tal presente, a camiseta dos Yankees_ Acho que o Edward vai gostar quando me ver com ela.

O Edward vai adorar, o seu sensor dominador de território vai irradiar por fazer esta afronta em frente ao Scott.

_Querido vamos fazer um acordo? Enquanto o tio Scott estiver aqui na nossa casa nada de usar camiseta dos Yankees? _meu filho caiu um bico de um tamanho, parecia estar levando uma surra_ Pense bem amorzinho, o tio Scott já lhe presenteou com varias camisetas do Mariners e se você começar a usar o logotipo de outro time, ele vai tomar isso como desfeita.

Parecendo as atitudes rebeldes da irmã, Enzo cruzou os braços emburrado.

_ Mamãe se eu usar a camiseta que o tio Scott me deu, o Edward vai ficar chateado comigo _ depois deste comentário, incentivei ele a usar outra camiseta, algo neutro, assim como a suíça livre de qualquer influência ou preferência. Mas ele estava irredutível e me desobedeceu.

Suspirei alto. Meu coração saltitou ao constatar a verdade de frente meus olhos.

_Meu filho você gosta muito do Edward, não é?_ perguntei. Já sabendo o quanto a resposta era óbvia, o magnetismo que existe entre eles era forte demais pra ignorar.

Sorriu largamente, exibindo aquele sorriso torto ao responder .

_ o Edward tem uma cara seria e brava, mas ele é muito legal . Ontem ele prometeu levar a Ise e eu no estádio de beisebol _Enzo desceu da cama num pulo e correu pra porta ansioso por se juntar a turma que estava na varanda, minha mãe estava parada na porta ouvindo o apelo do neto e toda a nossa conversa _ Se pudesse escolher o meu papai, eu queria que fosse o Edward.

Ouvir esta afirmação anulou qualquer fragmento carregado de dúvidas.

"_Minhas crianças precisam do pai. Não posso tirar isso deles_."

Independente do decorrer do jantar, mais tarde vou conversar com os gêmeos e contar a verdade mesmo magoando o meu pai e anulando a minha promessa de impedir esta aproximação. Se Edward pretende continuar com suas visitas e momentos descontraídos com os meninos, acho mais que justo revelar a verdade. Percebi que mesmo sem querer eu estava erguendo uma muralha e deixando minha magoa afetar toda a ternura e amor que Edward vem empregando nos filhos, o impedindo de ser mais presente e desempenhar seu papel.

Enquanto eu divagava ,Enzo pegou um impacto e saiu correndo feito jato pelo corredor.

_Querido não desça as escadas correndo, vai acabar se machucando_ minha mãe gritou com o neto.

Impressionante como a saúde da minha mãe teve uma recuperação espetacular, até mesmo a aparência continuava jovem e vigorosa, claro que os exames clínicos e preventivos são feitos com muita frequência . Com muita sorte e a mão de Deus sua cura foi providencial. Agradecida e comovida com este milagre, ela frequenta Ongs e participa de campanhas preventivas, mostrando que sempre existe oportunidades de se erguer.

_ Querida! A família da namorada do Seth já chegou, e que encanto é a Alice, engraçado eu sinto como se a conhecesse a vida toda_ revelou empolgada _Hoje pude realizar um dos meus sonhos, conhecer o famoso escritor Jasper Whitlock.

Quando mamãe manifestou este detalhe, eu entendi a sensação de conhecê-lo. Um grande autor de um best-seller; um marco da minha adolescência, a história de uma humana que se apaixona por um ser imortal.

_Então vamos descer de encontro a eles? _perguntei, justamente tentando fugir "_daquela_" conversa mãe com filha, algo que dona Renée adora. E pela sua expressão, ela estava esperando só o momento certo pra começar.

Como imaginei, ela caminhou até a cama de Enzo, sentou graciosamente e me convidou a sentar do seu lado. Mesmo a contra gosto eu fiz o que me pediu.

_ Sinceramente, não estou te reconhecendo. Onde foi parar a minha menina cheia de força e coragem? _ suspirei contrariada; fazendo minha mãe revirar os olhos em descrença _Bella pare de se comportar como uma adolescente mimada e medrosa, você nunca foi assim. Por que você está evitando o Scott? Desde que cheguei à sua casa eu só vejo você fugindo dele e de seus carinhos. O que está acontecendo?_ ignorei sua pergunta me fazendo de desentendida.

_A senhora está vendo coisas mamãe, não estou fugindo e muito menos o evitando_ me defendi.

Ela cruzou os braços e irritada com minha resposta fechou os olhos, poderia até imaginar o que ela estava pensando. "_Dai-me paciência senhor_".

_ Ontem eu liguei pra Tânia e ficamos muito tempo conversando amenidades. Devo admitir fiquei bastante surpresa com algumas coisas Isabella._ ponderou com aquele ar de vitória. Um sorriso espontâneo nos lábios._ Tem algo pra me contar?

EU te mato Tânia Denalli. Fofoqueira.

_Hum _ estava esperando alguma brecha pra fazer o mesmo que Enzo, sair correndo pelos corredores da casa e fugir deste papo inconveniente.

_ Tânia é muito exagerada, e preocupa demais com a minha vida.

Levantei da cama sorrateiramente tentando fugir ,logo sendo impedida por seus braços me puxando .

_Não fique com raiva da sua madrinha querida, ela espera o mesmo que eu, que você e meus netos possam ser felizes. E se o Edward tem feito tudo que a Tânia me contou, só confirma as minhas suspeitas. Vocês dois passaram por um momento difícil e não souberam lidar com ele. Você foi precipitada indo embora e ele num momento de impulso disse coisas que não devia, mas depois se arrependeu_ Abri minha boca pra reclamar, mas ela não deixou, Renée seria sempre Renée a dona da verdade_ Meu amor, eu sou sua mãe e te conheço como a palma da minha mão, não seja tão orgulhosa, claro que eu sinto um certo desprezo pelo Edward, mas se ele esta arrependido e quer fazer diferente, permita-o conquistar o amor das crianças._ agora mais calma, ela continuou _ Outra coisa querida, eu já fiquei sabendo o que Jacob fez lhe ocultando a verdade, saiba que seu pai e eu não aprovamos sua conduta, mas com ele nos entendemos depois.

Era só o que me faltava, meus pais interferindo nisso e pregando o sermão da montanha para o Jacob.

" _Jacob merece , não vou interferir no sermão_" .Me permiti relaxar com este pensamento, mesmo que suas intenções naquele momento era me proteger .Ele interferiu nosso futuro e alterou muitos acontecimentos. E isso não é algo que eu possa esquecer tão facilmente.

_Mãe nem sempre meias explicações resolvem ou faz a gente esquecer das magoas passadas. Eu tenho lutado contra isso por que não quero afetar o futuro dos meus filhos com os MEUS ressentimentos, há poucos minutos decidi que vou permitir a presença do Edward _ela sorriu orgulhosa com minha decisão_ Entretanto as coisas nem sempre seguem o percurso que desejamos, por exemplo; tenho certeza que o papai vai me odiar por ter permitido ao Edward se aproximar.

Desta vez ela me apertou contra seu corpo e gargalhou alto.

_ Esquece aquele velho rabugento_ nós duas sorrimos com o seu comentário, papai nem de longe é o tenente durão que um dia foi tudo aquilo é apenas fachada _ Filha o seu pai fez suas próprias escolhas, teve suas margens de erros e acertos, agora cabe somente a VOCÊ fazer as suas, por que quem vai conviver com as qualidades e defeitos é você, independente de escolher o Scott ou o Edward, embora eu tenha certeza de quem será seu escolhido.

Levantei mais que depressa do local, a direção que a conversa estava tomando começava a me assustar..

_Vamos descer, quero encontrar a Alice_ ponderei.

Chegando a sala avistei meu namorado sentado no sofá.

Esta era a minha oportunidade, Renée disse que eu o estava evitando, agora eu quero ver continuar com isso. Sentei no colo de Scott sendo recebida com um sorriso grande, mas não tão enorme como de costume.

Conduzi minha mão até o seu rosto e fiquei deslizando sobre sua pele, enquanto eu o acariciava ele fechou os olhos parecendo relaxar sobre o meu toque, ao fazer isso eu reparava nos seus traços marcantes e o quanto ele é bonito, se não fosse um excelente médico, poderia seguir a carreira de modelo, muitos pagariam uma fortuna pra ter um rosto e corpo tão bem esculpido.

"_Senhor me ajude , e não permita que Scott saia machucado depois de ouvir sobre a minha traição_" Fechei meus olhos, buscando forças para começar.

Num movimento rápido ele me beijou me negando oportunidade de falar , na medida do possível eu tentei ser ativa e quente, só que algo dentro de mim parecia morno ou devo dizer gelado. Onde está o frio na barriga? Aquela sensação gostosa de calor e formigamento consumindo o meu corpo?

Eu não estava sentindo nada disso, e me questionei se ele percebeu. Aos poucos nos afastamos pra tomar uma dose de ar.

Scott estava observando a movimentação no jardim através da janela, analisando sua expressão facial eu percebi que ele estava refletindo. Vaguei meu olhar pela sala ao notar Flashes no corredor . Minha mãe num momento tiete e posando para uma foto ao lado do Jasper. Em outro momento isso me faria sorrir, no entanto a sensação de culpa estava me punindo demais para ficar relaxada.

_Bella onde o Enzo arrumou aquela camiseta?_ me perguntou de repente, ainda a observar meu filho correndo atrás da Suzy.

Eu não queria mentir, mas também não queria ferir seus sentimentos.

_Bom àquela camiseta foi um presente _optei por meia verdade.

Ele não me questionou, contudo a sua cara mostrava que ele estava aborrecido e não era com o presente, mas sim comigo.

_ Claro_ Respondeu de pouca vontade_ Quem o presenteou?

Não entendia onde ele queria chegar com isso, tudo que eu queria era poupar a nós dois desta discussão infundada e desgastante, pelo menos neste momento.

_ Foi um conhecido, irmão de duas amigas minhas_ eu não menti estava apenas omitindo, considerando que, tanto a Rosie quanto a Kate eram minhas amigas.

As mãos de Scott foram direto ao seu rosto, comecei a temer por sua sanidade. Ele estava vermelho e com a respiração descompassada.

_ Agora a pouco eu perguntei ao Enzo quem era o autor deste presente, por que você tem tanto medo de admitir que foi o Edward? _ me devolveu com um tom de voz mais rude.

_Se você sabia, por que está me perguntando? _perguntei sentindo a irritação me dominar, Scott estava me testando.

Ele sabe.

Um frio na barriga me tomou , este é o momento de confessar.

_ Por que eu queria ouvir da sua boca, quando você vai parar de me excluir Isabella? Eu não nasci ontem, você pensa que eu não percebo o que está havendo? _ele levantou irritado com este movimento me desequilibrei e quase cai no chão, ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro_ É tão simples, basta você me dizer "_Scott o pai dos meus filhos esta se aproximando_".

Corri até ele e o abracei por trás, usando toda a minha ternura beijei suas costas, eu não queria trazer sofrimento , Scott foi e ainda é meu suporte, uma grande motivação na minha vida. Novamente eu estou fazendo tudo errado.

_Por favor, desculpe-me, eu não faço isso por mal, estou tão perdida quanto você. Não pense que é fácil uma mulher que sempre foi independente, de uma hora pra outra ter de dividir a convivência com seus filhos. A única coisa que você precisa saber é que tudo que vem acontecendo esta literalmente me matando. Não sei mais o que fazer.

Dito isso, ele me virou ficando um de frente para o outro, olhos nos olhos. Voltando ao seu estado normal, ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e beijou minha bochecha.

_ Você tem certeza disso?_ acenei em concordância esperava estar sendo convincente, tinha medo de responder e minha voz me condenar._ Você não me parece perdida, eu diria que você esta presa num dilema interior e é orgulhosa demais pra admitir.

_Tudo que preciso é você ao meu lado, isso já é suficiente _falei.

Scott voltou ao lugar de antes no sofá e se sentou me puxando junto dele. Eu podia sentir minha coragem sumindo, como dizer as palavras fatais?

Eu não queria magoá-lo, tinha medo de falar e além de perder o namorado ficar sem um amigo também.

_Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, eu não tenho a pretensão de roubar o lugar do Edward na vida destas crianças, se você permitiu que ele se aproximasse é por que tem certeza que ele os ama. Só te peço que seja honesta comigo e me diga quando eu devo me retirar, por que às vezes você faz parecer que eu estou sobrando nesta equação _eu quase chorei ao ouvir isto.

CULPA CULPA CULPA

Talvez a minha mãe tenha razão, eu tenho o evitado mesmo que involuntariamente. Uma mulher egoísta e medrosa.

_Vamos aprender nós dois a superar este impasse _ ao dizer isso depositei um selinho nos seus lábios. Esta era a minha hora de revelar os beijos que Edward e eu trocamos.

_Scott precisamos conversar, quero ...di...devo dizer . Eu não quero erros e mentiras entre nós, você é muito especial e não merec..._ um barulho alto no jardim roubou a atenção do meu namorado, em seguida meu pai apareceu na porta nos convidando a se juntar a eles no jardim.

Novamente tive minha oportunidade de confissão ser adiada ,Scott me puxou pela mão, arrastando o meu corpo até a porta .Entretanto colocou seus lábios no meu ouvido e confidenciou.

_ Isabella, você sabe que eu tenho planos grandiosos pra nós dois, se você diz que me ama e me aceita na sua vida, isso quer dizer que eu posso ter esperanças de construir um futuro ao seu lado?

MERDA .

O abracei forte, não conseguia dizer as palavras . Em toda a minha vida nunca conheci alguém tão generoso e que sempre coloca a prioridade do próximo em primeiro lugar. Apertei ele entre meus braços, perto do seu ouvido eu sussurrei.

_Mais tarde nós vamos conversar seriamente. Minha resposta vai depender somente de você _ respondi com os olhos marejados, mas felizmente ele não podia ver. Após esse jantar e todos os convidados se retirarem, vou confessar toda a verdade e se ele me perdoar .

Eu vou aceitar seu anel .

Do lado de fora da casa eu encarava a claridade do dia verificando estar longe do anoitecer.

O combinado seria nos reunirmos somente à noite, mas estavam quase todos os convidados presentes.

De longe eu analisava o ar feliz e toda a união que deveria ser presente nas famílias. Dentro de uma semana a nossa vida pacata mudou de água pra vinho. Meus filhos que antes tinham somente a minha família agora encontraram outras pessoas dispostas a ama-los incondicionalmente. Esse pensamento me fez sorrir carinhosamente.

No meu lindo jardim estavam Emmett, Garret, Enzo e meu pai jogando futebol, arruinando com minha grama isso sim. Teve momentos que temi pelo desmatamento das pequenas espécies, imaginei um cara enorme feito Emmett caindo em cima das minhas pobres plantinhas, morte na certa. Mas o Enzo estava adorando a diversão em grupo, as suas bochechas estavam rosadinhas pelo esforço físico e a exposição solar.

Rosalie, Kate, Nessie e Louise estavam fazendo guerrinha de almofadas na minha sala. Bagunça, esta palavra explica melhor a desordem instalada.

Num canto estavam Seth e Madison namorando abraçadinhos, como é linda a descoberta do amor. Juliet a filha mais nova de Alice estava brincando com Suzy a cadelinha da Rose.

Mamãe, Esme e Alice estavam na cozinha preparando alguns pratos para serem servidos.

Jasper, Carlisle e meu namorado estavam brincando com baralho embaixo da sombra de um arbusto, aliás, estavam mais conversando desde medicina a literatura ao invés de brincar.

Os únicos que não estavam presentes eram o Jacob, Tânia e o Edward. Este último eu estava em torcida que nem aparecesse, estava com medo dele, papai e Scott no mesmo lugar. Pra arruinar os meus nervos eu estava desconfiada que o Scott quisesse fazer o pedido na frente de todos, dentre eles o Edward. Não por meu namorado gostar de exposição, isso não faz o seu tipo, mas sim esfregar na cara do Edward que foi ele quem me perdeu.

Não queria esta exibição antes de contar a verdade. O medo pinçou por minha espinha trazendo consigo uma intuição de alteração. Meus instintos anunciavam mudanças chegando na minha vida e tudo ao meu redor .

Para me distrair e relaxar, peguei minha máquina portátil e fiquei em vigilância fotografando todos os momentos. Futuramente seria uma ótima recordação.

Estava programando a nitidez e configuração da máquina, quando sinto braços fortes me abraçarem por trás, eu nem liguei continuei o que estava fazendo.

_ Não existe cheiro como o seu _ Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, espantada me certifiquei se não tinha ninguém nos olhando_ Boa tarde minha Bella.

Eu jurava que eram os braços do meu namorado, caso contrário eu teria chutado suas bolas.

_Ficou maluco Edward? Se o Scott vê isso voc_ ele me pegou pela cintura me puxando pra um canto mais reservado da casa.

_Ele o que? Vai me ameaçar? Olha como estou morrendo de medo_ falou cínico, mas antes que eu o revidasse me prensou na parede_ Eu não gostei daquele cara.

Meus olhos iniciaram uma crise de piscadelas, algo que só acontece quando estou nervosa. Edward tem o poder de me tirar do sério.

_Não é você que tem quer gostar dele e sim eu, e que fique bem claro eu o amo_ falei num impulso em pensar , quem ele pensa que é? Chega a minha casa, e fica cheio de gracinhas para o meu lado.

Irritado pelo meu comentário Edward tomou meus lábios pra ele e eu estava inerte demais pra protestar sua força desempenhada. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura enquanto seus lábios moviam-se sobre os meus, nem percebi quando abri minha boca com vontade de ser explorada, sua língua estava redescobrindo cada canto que um dia foi somente dele, o mesmo eu fazia, o beijava com paixão pelo menos no calor do momento eu queria desfrutar daquilo que já me conduziu ao delírio.

Senti meu corpo aumentar de temperatura, um calor bom, um calor que me queimava de forma latente, eu sei que é loucura, mas eu queria me entregar todinha pra este homem mesmo indo contra meus princípios. Eu já não estava conseguindo resistir suas tentativas de me seduzir. Ajustei melhor minha postura, ficando mais alinhada e se possível mais colada ao seu corpo, não pensei duas vezes e facilmente eu estava abrindo o botão e a braguilha de sua calça, faminta por contato eu preenchi minhas mãos com seu mastro que parecia mais grosso e bem maior que as minhas lembranças, a outra mão levei até seus cabelos e os puxei com força, o ouvindo gemer meu nome.

_ Isabella, se não fosse o fato desta casa estar transbordando de pessoas em todos os cantos eu levaria você pra uma cama e te foderia de todas as formas possíveis, exploraria cada pedacinho desse corpo gostoso que é todinho meu.

Ouvir esta última fala me despertou o que estava acontecendo comigo? Estou parecendo uma desfrutável, ontem permiti que Edward me concedesse um orgasmo durante o Jantar agora mais isso, eu não mereço o namorado que tenho, não mesmo.

_ Bella eu te quero tanto _ neste momento eu já tinha abandonado o seu pênis, nada disso estava certo_ Está vendo o poder que você tem sobre ele? Está duro e pronto pra te preencher_ grunhiu com sua voz carregada de tesão.

Antes que eu tentasse argumentar ou protestar, Edward estava entrando entre minhas pernas, o seu quadril estava encaixado sobre o meu e céus, como o homem estava túrgido, eu podia sentir o pulsar fervoroso do seu membro.

_Percebe como me sinto Isabella?_ ele estava empurrando seu membro na minha intimidade, mesmo tendo o tecido das nossas roupas como barreira eu sentia um formigamento, uma ânsia por senti-lo dentro de mim _ Há muito tempo não sei o que é foder uma mulher de verdade... Por que eu só desejo uma ...Meu corpo reclama pelo seu... Bella por favor, eu só preciso de uma chance ,permita-me estar perto de vocês _falou com uma voz rouca de desejo e ao mesmo tempo chorosa.

E novamente ele reclamou por minha boca, mas desta vez eu estava consciente dos meus atos e lembrando de outro fator. Cínico, ele tem namorada e fica me implorando nova chance . Ainda que toda ensopada e pronta pra tê-lo entre minhas pernas, usando de muito esforço tentei me desvencilhar, o que não foi possível Edward é muito mais forte que eu.

_Edward, por favor, pare com isso_ eu pedia baixinho, mas ele ignorava e sua boca trabalhava com vigor no meu pescoço _Eu vou gritar se você não parar com isso.

Poucos centímetros foram movidos, seu corpo permanecia encostado ao meu.

_ HUHUM! Será que vai ser preciso ela gritar meu caro? Por que sinceramente, há muitos anos que eu venho sonhando com o dia que vou poder estourar seus miolos_ quem ouvisse o comentário até acreditaria que ele faria isso, mas Charlie valoriza demais a vida pra sair por ai atirando e matando alguém, mesmo achando que o sujeito em questão mereça muito mais que isso.

Ainda colado em mim, eu pude sentir os tremores percorrer seu corpo, não queria estar em seu lugar, conhecendo papai como o conheço tenho certeza que vai literalmente acabar com a raça do pai dos meus filhos, acho que não existe alguém no mundo que tenha mais desprezo pelo Edward ou o que ele me fez.

_Edward este é Charlie Swan, meu pai _ sai de perto do Edward e fui até o meu pai o abraçando de lado_ papai este é o Edward, pai dos seus netos.

Papai estava tremendo, mas ao contrario do Edward ele estava abafando a vontade de rir diante do medo evidente que Edward transmitia. Uma das características do papai é que ele se impõe tirando certo proveito de ter uma boa formação pelo exército, muitas e muitas vezes usou estes argumentos de ter tido cursos e treinamentos, pra afastar os pretendentes da Nessie e os meus.

_Prazer rapaz, deve saber que sou especialista em comportamento humano, sei quando uma pessoa esta mentindo e tentando me enganar, acredite eu sei muito bem como punir principalmente se o assunto disser respeito aos meus filhos ou principalmente os meus netos_ papai parou seu discurso tentando encontrar vacilo na expressão assustada do Edward _ Não preciso mencionar o quanto o desprezo ,não é mesmo?

Edward estendeu sua mão ainda vacilante, mas não fugiu do cumprimento .Mostrou uma postura firme e segura, o medo não estava mais presente dentro dele. Segurei o riso quando notei meu pai apertar seus dedos com um pouco a mais de força. A pele do Edward foi da cor vermelha a Roxa.

_Prazer senhor Swan, e sim; eu imagino o quanto o senhor me detesta e com toda a razão. Mas tenha a certeza que não estou mentindo ou tentando ludibria-lo quanto as minhas boas intenções. Pretendo provar isso a todos _ falou devagar encarando meu pai nos olhos _ Com licença, vou lá dentro ver os meus filhos .

Assim que ele saiu, papai começou a falar.

_ Vai ser divertido torturar o rapaz, e olha que nem comecei _ eu sorri , mas sem achar graça alguma, de repente senti medo por Edward.

Papai me olhou atento e por alguns segundo a sua boca permaneceu aberta em dúvida se falava ou não .

_ Não pense que não vi o amasso completo Isabella, você estava parecendo bem participante no beijo saliente, só espero que seja responsável e não magoe os sentimentos do Scott. Eu sei que pai e mãe não escolhem namorado pra as filhas, mas aquele rapaz é o homem perfeito pra você querida, pense bem nas besteiras que você esta fazendo. Se não quer mais saber do Scott , por favor, filha, tenha a decência de terminar antes de fazer algo maior.

Meu sangue certamente subiu direto ao meu rosto, podia sentir o rubor me tomar. Papai enlouqueceu?

Eu não vou fazer nada maior, ainda mais com o Edward.

Mas numa coisa ele estava certo. Não posso continuar a fazer tanta besteiras envolvendo os sentimentos do Scott.

_ Concordo com o senhor. Chega de fazer tantas asneiras _ confessei envergonhada.

Eu posso aceitar Edward como pai das minhas crianças e em nome deles, começar um relacionamento amigável pra não confundir e muito menos perturbar a cabecinha dos nossos filhos.

A questão é: Será que vou conseguir manter somente um circulo amigável?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Edward começou com seu plano de mudanças ... e a autora manteve isso no sigilo, é isso mesmo. Futuramente vão descobrir.**  
**.**  
**Quero esclarecer que não concordo e muito menos apoio o que Bella esta fazendo, PORÉM entendo sua postura. O medo e insegurança estão travando-a no momento de se redimir e confessar a traição. Repare que ela sempre se justifica alegando o quanto Scott é seu companheiro e apoio, por tanto ela tem medo de perde-lo . E claro Edward sabe jogar (de um jeito muito bom devo dizer ), conhece o desejo entre eles e esta aproveitando todas as armas.**  
**.**  
** As perguntas frequentes nos reviews são :**  
** A fanfic tem quantos capítulos?**  
** Quando as crianças vão saber sobre o pai?**  
** Teremos muitos momentos BEWARD ,ou só no epílogo?**  
**MINHA RESPOSTA :**  
**Meninas é o seguinte ,não vou revelar quantos capítulos ainda falta (isso faz parte da expectativa kkkkk). No entanto prometo muitos momentos beward antes do epílogo e sim , esta próximo a revelação da paternidade .Mais que isso não revelo kkkkkkkkk.**  
**.**


	14. Explosão de sinceridade

**BOA LEITURA ...Este é intenso.  
O título faz justiça ao capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**EXPLOSÃO DE SINCERIDADE**

Sabe aquela expressão, "ESTAR SOBRANDO"?

Edward estava se enquadrando exatamente neste caso, todos os cantos que ele observava tinha um casal trocando carinhos e confidências. Além de Masen, estava Juliet a filha do casal Alice e Jasper, desacompanhada no sentido romântico, no entanto ela estava cercada pela atenção e afeto de todos impressionados por seu raciocínio rápido e astuto provando que pessoas especiais tem alto nível de capacitação. Alice e Jasper aliados a bons profissionais souberam conduzir a educação da filha explorando toda a sua inteligência. Atenção esta que não era o caso de Edward, exceto por Carlisle e Esme que estavam literalmente cobrindo os buracos e o vazio que rodeava o jovem de cabelos acobreados, sendo que quase ninguém aproximava pra falar ou dar atenção a ele. Às vezes Enzo e Louise sentavam do seu lado, mas como tinham muitas pessoas com quem brincar logo os gêmeos saiam.

"_Bella esta sempre rodeada por muitas pessoas"_ _Edward observou como a morena esbanjava simpatia e a pequena multidão comtemplava ficar ao seu lado.

Constantemente Charlie pousava seu olhar no pai dos seus netos, todo o seu tato profissional coligado a sua intuição diziam que ele devia conceder uma segunda chance ao rapaz, mas seu lado protetor e paternalista insistia em ignorar esta conclusão. Edward não estava alheio a esta observação. Podia sentir os olhos de águia do Sr Swan o observando e esperando seu próximo fracasso que o levaria diretamente a sua ruina e queda ao precipício.

"_O que esperar deste encontro quando o tenente Swan me surpreende num flagrante constrangedor enquanto Bella e eu estávamos num amasso_?" Edward pensava alarmado sentindo seus cabelos em pé.

Charlie não era o único a observá-lo. Edward estava inquieto com a análise da mulher baixinha de nome Alice, sem medo de ser surpreendida ela o observava na cara dura.

Não é sempre que o poderoso Masen é submetido à avaliação, o medo de ser reprovado estava o deixando aflito. E ainda tinha o detalhe que a sorte não estava jogando ao seu favor, dizem que a primeira impressão é a que fica e no seu caso a decisão infeliz há anos atrás junto ao beijo caliente que pareceu forçado eram indícios de que as coisas poderiam ser ainda piores e a impressão deixada não era nada boa.

A mente de Edward trabalhava atarefada, se preocupando em passar pra Charlie suas boas intenções, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ser discreto analisando Isabella e seu namorado. A morena estava acomodada na poltrona coladinha no doutor, mas nem por isso parecia feliz ou confortável, Bella parecia estar forçando um comportamento amoroso quando na verdade estava alheia ao namorado. Ainda os observando Edward odiou ver sua garotinha Louise sentada no colo do médico e narrando suas historinhas na escola com a professora e colegas. A boa convivência entre Scott e Louise incomodava o pai da menina enciumado pela atenção e devoção que o padrasto exercia sobre sua filha.

"_Aposto que faz isso de propósito, só pra puxar-saco e impressionar a Bella_" Edward pensava cheio de raiva.

Em um canto da sala Carlisle e Esme estavam sendo agraciados pela atenção do pequeno Enzo, que mostrava seu álbum de figurinhas, no entanto eles podiam sentir o quanto o neto estava se esforçando para se enturmar, sua timidez sempre o travando e o mantendo preso em sua própria teia de se esquivar quando desconfortável. As bochechinhas coradas já diziam por si o quanto o menino era tímido.

Em outro canto, Kate, Rosalie e Alice observavam Juliet conversar com Jasper e Renée.

_Juliet foi feita sobre medida para mim e Jasper, é como se ela tivesse nascido de nós . _ Alice contava orgulhosa.

Rosalie e Kate estavam impressionadas com tanto amor, mas no fundo as palavras de Alice carregadas de sua genialidade, tinham apenas uma função tocar o coração de Rosalie. Algo que muitos atribuem como adivinhação, Alice julga ser um sexto sentindo e seu lado intuitivo dizia que a loira deixava seu medo a dominar com isso, a infelicidade só cultivando raízes no seu coração. E de fato Alice estava certa o medo já começava a afetar o casamento da loira. As simples palavras da baixinha deixaram Rosalie tocada ao ouvir aquela frase calorosa e a fez lembrar o quanto seu desejo de ser mãe fez dela uma pessoa ressentida e presa na sua própria dor por não ser possibilitada a gerar filhos.

Vivia o dilema de Emmett querendo adotar uma criança e ela sempre na defensiva lutando contra, mas no fundo a loira sabia que tudo isso eram fagulhas do seu medo de não conseguir amar incondicionalmente uma criança que não foi ela quem gerou. Contudo ouvindo a assisada verbalização da Alice, ela se sentiu motivada a reconsiderar esta possibilidade. A ADOÇÃO.

Ao lado de Emmett e Garret estava Jacob, querendo uma brecha pra falar com Charlie, no dia anterior declarou-se a Nessie e se ofereceu a pedir permissão ao pai da jovem para poder namorá-la, mas diante de tanta agonia começava a se arrepender de ter feito uma promessa tão estupida.

_Charlie será que você poderia ir comigo até o escritório alguns minutos_ disse Jacob intimidado ao notar Charlie sentado ao lado de Nessie_ Só nós dois?

Charlie franziu os olhos e mostrando desagrado cruzou os braços.

_Qual é rapaz? Se for pra ir sozinho naquele escritório dedicar alguns minutos, estes seriam com Renée e não com um macho_ ao dizer isso gargalhou alto, atraindo outras risadas de fundo.

Jacob atingiu vários tons rubros, a cada minuto estava mais difícil cumprir aquilo que prometeu. Nessie o encarava de canto de olho abafando a vontade rir.

Na mesma situação estava Bella gargalhando mentalmente ao perceber que Edward não era o único com problemas, Jacob estava na mesma situação. COM MEDO DO Charlie.

"_Dois homens de aparência corajosa e destemida, se borrando de medo de dividir algumas horas na companhia do velho Charlie_" pensava Bella ."_Porém, Edward não precisava ser submetido a avaliação, por mais que eu odeie admitir, meu coração diz que Edward ama as crianças e esta arrependido_" a morena finalizou seu pensamento ao mesmo tempo que sentia algumas notas de solidariedade pelo rapaz que não disfarçava o incomodo entre todos; o julgando constantemente.

Um pensamento engraçado passou por sua cabeça .

"_Não gosto quando vejo outra pessoa vexando o Edward_ " _ Bella por um momento considerou que somente ela teria poder pra tanto. E mesmo assim, não gostava de pensar que alguma vez o estava humilhando, apenas impondo sua vontade.

Mesmo com algumas casualidades e desencontros, a descontração do grupo estava dentro dos padrões normais. Tentando apaziguar os ânimos Nessie iniciou uma conversa.

_Papai agora sim encontrei minha profissão_. Bella revirou os olhos com tal comentário, cada dia Nessie cogitava uma profissão diferente, mas nunca se empenhava em exercer nenhuma das escolhidas.

_Não me diga! _ Charlie disse irônico _Meses atrás você queria ser aeromoça, recordo de você me ligando dias depois informando que queria ser dentista. Oh teve também aquela crise de ser cantora e semana passada você queria ser arquiteta. Agora descobriu outra profissão?

Todos observavam o diálogo, alguns rindo do acanhamento de Nessie e outros assustados com o jeito de Charlie, este que estava adorando se exibir, fazia este tipo de demonstração justamente pra chamar a atenção, hoje em especial pra espantar Edward e amedrontar Jacob, já ciente do interesse do moreno em sua filha caçula.

_Não diga isso papai, estou me certificando de fazer algo que eu gosto. Pensando nisso decidi seguir a carreira de modelo_ Nessie se explicou ignorando um Jacob de olhos arregalados.

Louise Imediatamente pulou do colo de Scott e colocou as mãozinhas na cintura começando a desfilar na frente de todos arrancando algumas risadas. Motivando a garota, Emmett começou a assoviar fiu-fiu para a sobrinha que estava tirando onda e toda metida. "_Só pode ser filha do Edward mesmo, Oh menina exibida_" O grandão pensava.

_Você não vai ser modelo Nessie_ Jacob disse autoritário mostrando seu desagrado, Charlie o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida como se perguntasse "_por que não meu jovem_?", logo o moreno respondeu se defendendo _ Ora! Você não tem porte físico pra isso, é obvio que não se enquadra no quesito modelo de passarelas_ tentou disfarçar o ciúme o corroendo.

Irritada. Nessie levantou do sofá encarando Jacob com olhos pegando fogo.

_Como assim Jacob Black? Uma vez você me disse que eu era um monte de ossos, e agora quer dizer o que? Que estou gorda?

Jacob queria explicar-lhe o quanto ela tinha ficado gostosa, mas na frente do seu sogro deveria melhorar suas expressões e vocabulário, antes que formulasse uma explicação digna Louise o interrompeu.

_Vovô eu também vou ser modelo_ disse tranquilamente, desta vez fazendo Edward se espantar.

_Sério bonequinha?_ perguntou um Charlie babão.

Enquanto a garota voltava para o colo do padrasto, Edward a tomou nos braços sentando ela no seu colo.

_Isso não será possível princesa, existe várias profissões pra seguir quando for maior, pode ser médica, professora ou veterinária já que gosta tanto de animais_ explicava pacientemente_ Mas modelo não.

A garota não pareceu feliz com o rumo da conversa, odiava ser contrariada. Esta era a sua vontade e ninguém removeria tão cedo de sua cabeça.

_E por que não; Edward? _ela devolveu curiosa .

Charlie levantou do seu acento, caminhando até o barzinho enchendo seu copo com mais uma dose de uísque, voltando para se juntar ao pessoal na sala.

_Diga-me Sr Masen, por que ela não pode ser modelo?_ as mãos de Edward soaram frias ao ouvir a pergunta do homem, "_o que será que eu fiz ou disse de errado esta vez?_" pensou.

_Bem, ela pode..., ela... Poderia ficar muito exposta ao mundo, não terá mais sossego e nem privacidade sempre terá lentes a fotografando, seja com roupas ou às vezes um biquíni, lingerie ou quem sabe sem roupas e não acho que isso seja prudente_ diante a explicação Charlie ficou calado, embora concordasse em número, gênero e grau jamais diria isso em voz alta, não gostava da ideia de pensar o mesmo que o homem que engravidara sua filha.

A família Cullen parecia muito à vontade com os Swan e os Whitlock juntos a uma Denalli desorientada, que surpreendendo hoje estava quieta até demais, esta permanecia tentando segurar a língua pra não falar nada de comprometedor na frente do aborrecido Charlie. O seu único entretenimento era ver a vagareza de Scott cujo codinome 20km/h, parecia alheio como Bella estava arreganhada pelo Edward Masen, vulgo apelido carinhoso cabeça de fósforo.

"_Lá esta Bella se desvencilhando de mais uma carícia do namorado e o cabeça de fósforo comendo minha afilhada com os olhos, se bem que ele gostaria de comê-la de outra forma_. _Nossa! Como seria legal assistir outra sessão de carícias de baixo da mesa, melhor que isso só se fosse minha gruta sendo tocada por dedos bem grossos... Foco nada de trepadas por hoje" _pensou Tânia.

Edward não sabia se corria até Bella tirando ela de perto do homem que constantemente beijava seu pescoço e mãos ou se resolvia logo sua indiferença com Charlie ambos sozinhos, assim estaria livre de ser humilhado em frente ao publico.

_Scott meu caro, deve me dizer quando pretende desposar minha filha, preciso preparar algumas economias pra festança_ Charlie disse casualmente deixando uma Bella muito irritada com seu atrevimento _Você sabe meu rapaz, como eu faço gosto desta união, Não existe ninguém melhor que você para ser o marido da minha amada filha e o pai que meus netos nunca tiveram.

O peso destas palavras caíram por inteiro no coração de Edward, o velho tenente estava empenhado em ferir seus sentimentos. Porém ele não era o único que ficou abalado com estas palavras, Bella estava lutando contra a racionalidade dizendo que seu pai estava errado ao dizer tantas blasfêmias.

" _Uma coisa é eu pensar assim e proferir estes dizeres ao Edward, outra bem diferente é o papai ficar o humilhando tão descaradamente_"_ o coração de Bella palpitava com este pensamento e os olhos marejados em lágrimas.

Scott era perfeito pra ela, esta informação ficava patinando aleatoriamente na sua cabeça, porém o coração protestava firmemente que casamento sem amor é condenado ao fracasso. Nem ela e muito menos Scott mereciam passar por isso.

_Pelo amor de Deus papai, pare com isso _a morena falou entre dentes, ignorando a manifestação de carinho do namorado ao tentar segurar sua mão, esta que foi removida em poucos milésimos, como se o contato de pele com pele, queimasse. Tudo isso sobre a observação minuciosa de Edward.

"_Bella me mentiu! Não existe amor neste namoro, não tem como ela jogar na minha cara que o ama e logo depois ignora-lo_ "_ um sorriso começou a surgir nos lábios avermelhados de Edward.

_ Se me permite eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor hoje justamente sobre este assunto , mas podemos seguir adiante com esta confraternização, mais tarde nós conversamos_ Scott falou não tão alto, evitando chamar a atenção de todos, contudo a maioria já tinha ouvido.

Isabella já podia imaginar do que se tratava, estava feliz que pelo menos Scott optou por descrição e não fazer isso na frente de todos, ao olhar para Edward a morena pode sentir sua tristeza, os olhos verdes pareciam chorosos e tristes.

"_Edward entendeu qual será o assunto que Scott quer falar com o papai_" ela pensou sentindo um peso de toneladas sobe as suas costas .Uma vontade de acalentar e dizer a Edward que tudo isso era um equivoco.

Sem se incomodar de estar sendo indiscreto e todos estarem observando, Edward manteve seu olhar preso naquela que tem dominado seus pensamentos, ele esperava que através de um simples olhar conseguisse passar uma mensagem silenciosa. Imploraria se necessário pra ela dizer NÃO a qualquer pedido vindo de Scott.

"_Isabella, não permita que mágoas antigas e ressentimentos relacionados à minha estupidez sejam motivação pra você ser infeliz. Não aceite casar com ele .NÃO ACEITE _" a mente de Edward gritava .

A seus olhos parecia tão obvio que Isabella não nutre sentimentos pelo namorado, parecia infeliz e retraída, seus movimentos eram mecânicos e arquitetados. E mesmo que Scott percebesse, Bella estava pouco se importando em ser controlada, da mesma maneira que Edward a observava, ela retribuía o olhar.

As trocas de olhares pareciam fogo estalando, o calor incendiava pela sala afetando a todos.

Renée e Kate estavam começando a se incomodar com a conexão estabelecida pelo casal, mesmo que estivessem apenas se olhando, era visível o quanto existia um tesão reprimido. O corpo de ambos pareciam imãs, os movimentos semelhantes e as mãos pareciam pinicar em busca de qualquer contato. Olhares que diziam mais que mil palavras.

Impaciente e cansado de assistir o clima pairado no ar. Charlie decidiu não prolongar, estava cansado de reprimir a conversa que tanto ansiava, e só piorava as coisas perceber o quanto Isabella estava retribuindo as investidas de Edward. O único problema era os netos, não gostaria que eles presenciassem o que vinha a seguir.

_Seth e Madison; levem as crianças até o jardim e os mantenham entretidos_ ordenou.

Apreensiva e irrequieta Bella cobriu o rosto com suas mãos tentando camuflar as diversas emoções que sua face transmitia, Edward sentiu o pânico subir a Bile ao ouvir o apelo do Sr Swan, se ele queria as crianças ausentes é sinal que a conversa seria alta e possivelmente violenta. Durante todo o evento todos estavam cautelosos evitando dizer qualquer coisa que afetasse as crianças ou as deixassem desconfiadas, mas agora na ausência deles o show iria começar.

Charlie começou languidamente .

_ Carlisle e Esme, quero dizer que gostei muito de conhecê-los, fico muito feliz pela forma que acolheram os gêmeos, embora eu ainda não tenha me acostumado à ideia de dividi-los _Charlie sorriu ao comentar sendo seguido pelo casal, que retribuía o mesmo carinho para com ele_ Contudo, quero principalmente pedir desculpas antecipadas caso eu diga algo que venha a parecer ofensa ou ameaça àquele ser _apontou Edward com um aceno de cabeça_ Eu como pai de três filhos, sei o quanto nós lutamos para ensinar e educá-los dentro daquilo que consideramos o melhor, e nem sempre eles superam nossas expectativas. Quero deixar claro que em momento algum estou transferindo minha raiva a vocês ou aos outros membros da família, isso diz respeito apenas a ele e eu .

Esme mesmo na posição de madrasta sentia toda a angustia de uma mãe ao ouvir os dizeres do Sr Swan. Independente de Edward estar certo ou errado seria sempre doloroso ouvir alguém dizer palavras tão frias relacionadas ao seu menino.

_ Nós lamentamos a infelicidade de só agora sabermos e conhecermos nossos netos, porém eu prefiro acreditar "_antes tarde do que nunca_", temos muito espaço de tempo pela frente e aproveitaremos cada segundo ao lado deles_ Carlisle se explicou a Charlie, mesmo chateado com a atitude de Edward ao rejeitar Bella grávida, seu pai optou por ser neutro não entrando em defesa do filho e menos ainda acusando-o. A vida já estava cobrando um preço muito alto de Masen, não necessitava ouvir mais uma dúzia de sermões.

Alice e Jasper que já estavam a par de toda a história sentiram pena de Edward, mesmo que tenha errado, era notável a forma que ele estava se esforçando para ser um bom pai. "_Porém Charlie se recusava a ver isso_", Jasper pensava.

Muitas vezes Scott tentou sair do local, pensando estar atrapalhando ou sendo inconveniente não queria atrapalhar algo que dizia respeito ao futuro de Louise e Enzo, temia que sua presença deixasse Isabella desconfortável uma vez que ela nunca se abria com ele quando o assunto em questão era paternidade dos filhos. Seja qual for à resolução, Scott só queria o bem daquelas crianças, no entanto Bella parecia chateada e sem atitude, não sabia se o pedia pra ficar ou sair. Por isso optou rapidamente por mantê-lo ao seu lado, segurava seu braço como um bote salva-vidas deixando claro que não desejava que ele saísse do seu lado.

"_Por favor papai, não estrague tudo. Mesmo sem saber as crianças adoram o Edward, eu não gostaria de priva-los de uma convivência fraterna_" _ ponderou Bella

_ Eu não vou mentir rapaz_ Charlie caminhou de frente a Edward_ A primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça ao ver minha filha derrotada e triste após sua rejeição era dar cabo na sua miserável vida, no mesmo instante pensei em mantê-lo em cativeiro arrancando fio por fio de cabelo, unha por unha cada dia uma tortura diferente levando você a morrer a mingua. A única razão de não ter feito isso é em amor aos meus netos, bom ou ruim você é pai deles e eu não gostaria de conviver com a rejeição deles ao descobrirem o que eu fiz, mesmo achando que você não vale nada_ Edward acenava em concordância por mais que tenha ouvido um sermão de todas as pessoas que o rodeiam ouvir estas palavras estava doendo tanto quanto jogar sal numa ferida aberta, não tinha por que se ofender, pois tudo que ouvia julgava ser merecido.

_Compreendo e aprovo Sr Swan_ falou de cabeça baixa ouvindo um suspiro alto. Ergueu sua cabeça a tempo de ver Bella o encarando com um olhar triste e bondoso.

Jacob em partes assistia a cena com o coração apertado, ele também tinha a sua parcela de culpa, mesmo que tenha agido de boa intenção sua mentira e omissão alteraram o futuro de uma família que se não fosse por ele poderiam estar juntos. Jurou a si mesmo que faria todo o possível para ajudar nesta situação e implorar pelo perdão de Bella. Mesmo que a jovem conversasse com ele, o moreno podia sentir o tamanho da sua descrença e a forma fria que o vinha tratando. Longe ,muito longe do vinculo carinhoso que um dia desfrutou.

Já do outro lado da sala Emmett gargalhava internamente assistindo o seu cunhado tão convencido a bonzão ouvindo tanta falação e quem sabe possivelmente uma surra e o melhor aguentar tudo calado. "_Não demora muito estaremos sentindo o cheio de freada na cueca do Edward_". Emmett sorria com prazer vendo o pânico de Masen.

_Não você não compreende _O pai de Bella respondeu arrogante a justificativa de Edward . No mesmo minuto conduzido uma mão ao cose da calça, instantaneamente Edward se retesou alarmado que as de Charlie mãos sacassem uma arma.

_Por que o espanto? Estou apenas ajeitando a fivela do meu cinto _ Charlie sorria vitorioso, a encenação surtiu o efeito esperado deixar o rapaz amedrontado.

Emmett não se aguentava em si de tanta vontade de rir, para que o momento pudesse lhe proporcionar boas risadas mais tarde, ele gravava tudo no celular. Rosalie conhecia o marido bem demais pra desconfiar o propósito dele estar registrando a cena.

_Emmett desligue isso agora, ou então vai dividir o chão dormindo ao lado da Suzy_ Rose sussurrou quase inaudível.

Ao contrário de Emmett, Renée não estava vendo graça alguma nas coisas que o marido fazia.

_ Charlie Swan ninguém está se divertindo com essas piadinhas sem graça._ repreendeu o marido.

Charlie revirou os olhos pelo comentário da esposa.

_Mentira senhora Swan, nem no youtube encontro pegadinhas tão divertidas quanto esta, vendo o Edward bonzão borrando as calças_ Emmett protestou, fazendo um Charlie muito feliz com a afirmação.

Edward logo bufou irritado

No entanto a conversa estava perdendo o foco, mesmo que Charlie estivesse feliz com a humilhação de Edward, não era este rumo que ele esperava ao iniciar a conversa.

_ Durante esta semana eu tive o tempo necessário de pesquisar e levantar sua ficha Sr Masen. Então, seja sincero, todas as coisas que encontrei são verdade?

"_As coisas podem sim ficar piores, o que mais me falta pra ser diminuído_?" Edward pensou.

_O que o senhor deseja saber?_ Edward devolveu disposto a falar unicamente a verdade.

_Que você é um sujeito mulherengo, tem como hobby atrair moças diferentes cada uma para uma noite? Casou-se por interesse e pensando apenas em obter lucros em cima da sua esposa? Abriu mão destas crianças por que não queria um fardo entre seus negócios e seu lado aventureiro?

Charlie parecia um rottweiler com a pressão que exercia sobre Edward, a cada palavra se esforçando para parecer mais bravo e irritado o que intimidava Masen, mas ainda sim o jovem queria enfrentar de frente os erros que cometeu.

_Eu fui um mulherengo não nego, na época tanto eu quanto Luna nos casamos motivados a interesses em comum, mas em nenhum momento pensei nas crianças como um fardo. Eu só não achava justo Isabella passar por isso sendo ela tão jovem, me sentia culpado por ter colocado ela nesta situação, tantas coisas a conquistar e com apenas vinte anos enfrentando uma gravidez inesperada.

De fato Charlie procurara muitas coisas a respeito de Masen, mas os fatores que considerava mais grave já tinha exposto agora a pouco, no entanto poderia considerar algo positivo Edward não ter ficha suja ou negócios ilícitos. Diante da resposta Charlie fez aquilo que queria desde o início desta conversa.

_Qual das crianças você tem mais afinidade Edward? _sem entender o propósito da pergunta Edward devolveu indeciso .

_ Tenho uma boa relação com os dois, mas a Louise não costuma considerar tudo que eu digo, já o Enzo ele é mais compreensivo e tem mais tolerância.

Nessie roía as unhas da mão, jamais imaginou que seu pai fosse fazer tanta cena. Sabia da sua raiva, mas ainda sim não esperava tanta falação_." Porra ! quanta chatice, esse assunto já rendeu "_ pensou irritada. _"_Pobre Jacob, nem chegou a sua vez ainda_" Pensou aflita, temendo pelos ouvidos do namorado.

Bella escutava atenta, sem entender onde seu pai queria chegar com tudo isso. As mãos de Scott deveriam estar roxas de tanto ela apertar devido ao nervosismo.

_Conte-me algo que não sei, quem é que não se dá bem com o Enzo? Aquele garoto tem um carisma sem igual, mesmo sendo tímido ele tem a alta capacidade de fazer amigos sem olhar a cor, tamanho ou posição social _ Charlie foi irônico, mas prosseguiu_ Pois bem até melhor que seja o Enzo, isso facilita as coisas. Eu pude notar durante nosso tempo junto que você se importa e realmente tem arrependimentos quanto ao que fez. Eu não vou me opor mais contra sua presença.

Todos respiraram aliviados, depois de tanta aflição as coisas pareciam entrar nos eixos.

Charlie ao perceber Edward relaxar, prosseguiu.

_Porém_ todos esperavam apreensivos pelas condições a impor_ Temos aqui duas crianças, você se dá bem com o Enzo, então façamos a seguinte divisão. Você fica com o Enzo e Isabella com a Louise, de quinze em quinze dias você e Bella trocam de gêmeos, no decorrer das semanas cada um fica com um filho.

Isabella ao ouvir queria avançar sobre o seu pai. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

_ FICOU LOU... _Bella se ergueu do acento, gritando irritada . Logo sendo impedida pelo pai.

_Isabella cale-se. O assunto por hora só diz respeito a Edward e eu .Daqui a pouco ouviremos a sua palavra._ Charlie lardeou bravamente, não se intimidando com os olhares mortais de Renee e os soluços baixinhos vindo do peito de Bella.

Sem perder tempo Edward pegou o homem mais velho pelo colarinho, sua face estava vermelha e irritada.

"_Que se dane ser educado ou agradável com este velho nojento__ raivoso Edward pensou._ Não me importo se depois disso ele me proibir chegar perto dos meus filhos. Não posso permitir algo tão deplorável ".

_ O que o senhor pensa que eu sou? Posso ter todos os defeitos, uma vez que eu mesmo abri mão dos meus filhos. Mas se fosse pra escolher com quem ficar, ESCOLHERIA O PACOTE COMPLETO, MÃE E FILHOS_ Edward nem se importava de Scott estar assistindo a cena de olhos arregalados. Já tinha chutado o pau da barraca a tempos, estava agitado e nem respondia por si, os gritos dominavam sua boca_ EU QUERO O MELHOR PARA A BELLA E NOSSOS FILHOS, ESTOU AQUI OUVINDO TUDO ISSO POR QUE MEREÇO E TENHO RESPEITO PELA OPINIÃO DO SENHOR. QUERIA FAZER TUDO CORRETO, MAS SE FOR PARA ACATAR ESTA BARBARIDADE EU ME AFASTO DELES, TUDO MENOS SEPARÁ-LOS DA MÃE. .

Rosalie e Kate tentavam amparar Bella, desorientada com o que acabará de ouvir.

_Enlouqueceu papai? Quem o senhor acha que é pra dizer isso? _dizia com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, Renée a esta altura encarava o marido petrificada, como ele teve coagem de propor algo tão asqueroso?

Ignorando o que acabou de ouvir, Charlie sem medo ou intimidado pelo rompante do rapaz, continuou.

_Por favor Isabella, apenas ouça _ ainda sentindo as mãos fortes de Edward no seu colarinho, ele continuou_ Tem certeza disso rapaz? Por que uma vez que você abrir mão deles, nunca mais vou permitir sua aproximação? Pense bem, vale mais um pássaro na mão que dois voando, aceite o Enzo e de tempo em tempo poderá ficar perto de Louise.

Lágrimas grossas escorreram da face de Edward.

_ Desta forma não me serve_ respondeu em voz baixa _ O senhor é desprezível e me pede algo inexplicável. Honestamente, não é ninguém para me julgar uma vez que é tão imundo quanto eu _puxando uma lufada de ar, Edward se afastou _ Mas ainda sim deve saber que não abro mão dos meus direitos paternos, contudo usarei meios legais e não métodos cruéis e repugnantes.

Esme chorava deprimida pela conclusão que o discurso chegara. Carlisle a consolava triste por tudo que presenciou, mas feliz com o amadurecimento do filho, estava orgulhoso do que ele havia feito. Os sentimentos eram diversos, alguns perplexos e outros comovidos. Bella sentiu uma onda de admiração irradiar no seu peito.

A única que se mantinha calma era Alice e antes que mais palavras dolorosas fossem proferidas. Ela seguiu até Edward pedindo que ele acalmasse.

_ Edward, relaxe. Acabou_ Alice dizia com toda sua doçura, ainda sim o homem tinha dificuldades em libertar Charlie do seu olhar enojado .

Desde o inicio da homília, Alice estava atenta analisando as ações de Charlie. Quando ele colocou Edward contra a parede veio à confirmação do que o velho lobo Swan pretendia.

_Parabéns Edward, você passou no teste _Alice cantarolou feliz, todos a encaravam em choque, Charlie demorou seus olhos na senhora de estatura baixa e cabelos Chanel.

_ Mas... co... como você sabia que eu o estava colocando sobre Teste? _Charlie perguntou curioso.

Jasper gargalhou mais alto que os rompantes de Emmett.

_ Diga-me o que Alice não sabe? Esta mulher tem um dom, consegue sentir as vibrações, sejam elas quais forem negativas ou positivas. Enquanto você pressionava Edward, Alice o estudava minuciosamente_ Jasper confessou orgulhoso a Charlie. Transmitindo uma calma sem igual, suas palavras pareciam acalmar todos os ânimos, apenas com seu sorriso autêntico o escritor tinha apaziguado toda a tensão.

Só então Edward pode respirar em paz, suas mãos assim como todo o corpo tremiam, estava a alguns passos de fazer uma loucura. Seu estado nervoso incentivava sua gana de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

_ Edward! Algumas daquelas coisas que eu disse eram sim verdade, mas o motivo de colocá-lo em teste é o agradecimento que eu tenho com você por ser responsável pelo maior presente e graça que eu poderia ter. Quando Isabella engravidou estávamos passando por um problema difícil e foi justamente a notícia da chegada de um bebê que deu animo e garra pra Renée lutar contra um câncer. Hoje estamos aqui, minha esposa saudável e meus netos a cada dia fazendo nossos minutos mais felizes. Por isso o coloquei sobre teste, este era o meu jeito de checar verdadeiramente suas intenções. Claro, ainda vou continuar de olho em você.

Ainda receosa ,sua esposa se aproximou.

_ Faço minha as palavras do Charlie_ disse Renée abraçando Edward surpreso pelo afeto da senhora Swan, perto do seu ouvido ela sussurrou somente pra ele ouvir _Mesmo por que; juntos vocês fizeram um belo trabalho encomendando aqueles bebês, espero que de onde veio netos tão lindos possam vir mais.

Com esta indireta, Edward sabia que podia contar com apoio da mãe de Bella, ainda acanhado ele sorriu em agradecimento.

Envergonhada pelas coisas horríveis que pensou sobre seu pai, Bella caminhou até ele o abraçando de lado o beijando nas bochechas. Charlie seria sempre uma raposa astuta e engenhosa quando se trata da família.

_ Obrigada pela chance, prometo honrar a confiança em mim depositada _Edward disse emocionado, por mais um obstáculo superado.

Alice caminhou ao lado de Bella e explicou o porquê de sua conclusão.

_ Passei boa parte do dia ao lado do Charlie e em momento algum encontrei vestígios de alguém tão cruel, quando ele começou a pressionar Edward com palavras eu sabia sua ideia principal. Ele se espelhou em uma historia de um sábio rei.

Charlie sorriu em agradecimento à baixinha, enfim narrando a história a todos.

*** _Duas mulheres tiveram filhos na mesma época, uma das crianças morreu com isso a mãe do que faleceu roubou o bebê vivo da outra mãe. De manhã, ela percebeu que aquele que tinha morrido não era seu filho e começaram a discutir. Juntas elas foram até o palácio do Rei Salomão e contaram-lhe a história. Ele mandou chamar um dos guardas e lhe ordenou:_

_"Corte o bebê ao meio e dê um pedaço para cada uma"._

_Falado isso, a mãe verdadeira começou a chorar dizendo:_

_"Não, eu prefiro que o meu filho fique com ela, do que morto" e a outra disse:_

_"Pra mim é justo". Diante desta resposta Salomão já sabia quem era a mãe verdadeira._

_ Então foi isso rapaz, você pensou em primeiro lugar nos seus filhos colocando sua vontade de lado, e ainda me surpreendendo enfrentou seu medo me pegando pelo colarinho e ameaçando me agredir.

Emmett mantinha um dedo no queixo, preocupado com outro detalhe.

_ Se esta história fosse nos tempos de hoje, o Rei Salomão pediria um exame de DNA, esse sim é infalível e não precisaria corta bebês ao meio.

A risada foi abafada por um Charlie bravo encarando Jacob.

_E você meu jovem, não tem nenhuma pergunta a me fazer?

Com uma gagueira esquisita Jacob conseguiu soletrar as palavras que estavam entaladas. Por fim recebendo muitos avisos e recomendações para poder namorar Nessie.

O coração de Bella estava feliz, não tinha dúvidas quanto ao amor de Edward pelos filhos, uma pena não poder dizer o mesmo dos dois. Ao andar da carruagem eles nunca seriam um casal, mesmo provando ser um bom pai, o mesmo Edward não poderia fazer por Bella, sua fama de conquistador e galante seria sempre um obstáculo entre dois. Além da desconfiança Bella não acreditava que o homem pudesse se satisfazer somente com uma mulher ao seu lado.

A movimentação na sala e todas as pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo contribuíam para uma bonita cena. Mas esta era a hora.

_Charlie será que podemos conversar em particular?_ Desta Vez era Scottt.

Todos silenciaram imaginando do que se tratava a conversa, pouco a pouco algumas pessoas se despediram e foram saindo restando apenas Carlisle, Esme, Renée e Bella na sala. Edward se recusava a ir embora.

_ Bella, por favor, não aceite. Apenas seja feliz, independente de ser eu ou ele._ Edward sussurrou no seu ouvido, quando percebeu seus familiares distraídos.

Bella refletiu no que ouvia. E de fato depois de tanto sofrimento, tudo que desejava era ser feliz e nada mais. Liberou um sorriso triste para Edward, sem mencionar qual seria sua decisão.

_ Prepare-se, assim que passar tudo isso aqui_ com um movimento de mão Bella mostrou os familiares ao seu redor _ Nós dois vamos sentar e conversar com as crianças. Eles precisam saber_ Edward sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo, a ideia parecia perfeita e tudo que ansiava ultimamente. Porém queria mais algum tempo para obter a confiança dos filhos para poder revelar TODA verdade e finalmente pedir perdão.

_ Edward vamos _ seu pai o puxava pelo braço.

Seu corpo permanecia parado, queria esperar por Charlie e Scott pra ouvir o teor da conversa e a resposta de Bella . Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo daquilo que ia ouvir, seu lado masoquista estava determinado a esperar. .

_Filho, precisamos ir. Venha_ após muita insistência, seguindo orientações de Carlisle ele foi embora, o dia tinha sido longo e precisava descansar para continuar a luta.

Conquistar Isabella seria um desafio e tanto, sua próxima meta a alcançar. Edward não estava disposto a desistir, mesmo que precisasse roubá-la da porta da igreja vestida de noiva para casar com outro.

_**POV SCOTT MCCLOUD**_

O que esperar de um homem que cresceu entre sua mãe viúva e duas irmãs mais velhas?

**EU.**

Um homem que apesar de dedicar toda uma vida aos estudos na medicina logo a especialização na pediatria, sou um admirador da vida e aprecio pessoas de coração nobre.

Não sei até que ponto a educação vinda das mulheres da minha família me beneficiou, mas me tornei um amante da beleza feminina e colocando as mulheres sempre como meu melhor trunfo. Tudo isso aliado ao companheirismo e respeito.

Por isso foi difícil ter esta conversa com o Charlie, mas iria contra meus princípios se eu não fizesse.

Enquanto Bella prepara as crianças pra dormir, eu me preparo para conversamos. Charlie já sabendo da minha posição, convidou discretamente Renée para uma noitada em Nova York, dando mais espaço e privacidade para nós.

No momento tudo que me resta é esperar, aliás, nos últimos anos não tenho feito outra coisa se não esperar, mas jamais me queixaria por isso, foram longos anos e felizes.

No segundo andar as luzes foram apagadas, sinal que as crianças já repousavam, encarei ao lance de escadas vendo uma Bella hesitante, algo me dizia que ela sabia onde tudo isso ia parar.

Levantei do meu acento e caminhei até ela oferecendo minha mão, prontamente ela uniu sua mão a minha e juntos voltamos para o sofá.

Como um bom observador, eu percebi que jamais teríamos a relação de antes e na verdade não tinha a desculpa de que o Edward era o motivo principal. Antes mesmo de Bella vir pra Nova York nossa relação estava presa mais na amizade do que na entrega homem e mulher.

20km/h, este apelidado criado pela Tânia muitas vezes me fez questionar se Bella reclamava do meu desempenho sexual. Mas pensando com alguma clareza constatei que me oferecia ao máximo quando fazíamos amor, Bella parecia feliz com a forma que nos entregávamos. Pouco mais tarde, percebi que o problema não estava comigo e sim com ela.

Coloquei a mão no bolso e podia sentir o peso da caixinha com o anel dentro.

Mas se tem algo que sei, é o meu momento de retirada. E há muito tempo já o devia ter feito. Por mais que estivesse orgulhoso de tomar Bella como minha mulher, eu sabia que esta união não era certa. Nas últimas semanas eu estava relutante e querendo negar o obvio, porém chegou num ponto que esta nítido o desgaste e afastamento.

Surpresa pelo meu silêncio, Bella me analisava em busca de respostas, ao olhar na direção da porta de saída ela encontrou minhas bagagens prontas para partir.

_Scott por que as suas bagagens estão aqui?_ suas mãos tremiam, Bella permanecia de cabeça baixa _O que está acontecendo?

Ou ela era muito ingênua ou fingia não perceber.

_ Bella nós dois sabemos o que está acontecendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde sabia que esta história terminaria assim_ disse calmo, embora sentisse um sentimento de revolta. Posso ser tranquilo e afetuoso, mas assistir o comportamento da Bella ao longo do dia me fez questionar algo que jamais esperei vindo dela.

_Ela estava me traindo_. Bella sempre foi verdadeira, uma alma límpida e transparente e só o fato dela negar me encarar nos olhos, sua postura desconfortável perto do pai das crianças e mais cedo, aqui neste mesmo sofá ela parecia entre a cruz e a espada revisando mentalmente como agir ou o que me dizer .Avaliando bem como a conheço posso presumir que Bella não queria ferir meus sentimentos. A única coisa que nos unia era justamente o elo de confiança e agora; este estava irremediavelmente quebrado.

Pra confirmar minhas suspeitas, o Edward me encarava com um olhar mortal, como se EU o estivesse roubando. A verdade é que ele estava mordido de ciúmes e em nenhum momento fez questão de disfarçar. Aliás, durante a reunião familiar nem mesmo Bella conseguiu disfarçar a atração em volta deles.. O sentimento de humilhação me destruía aos poucos, assistindo tudo isso e percebendo que se eu não colocasse um ponto final, Bella provavelmente continuaria com este jogo de indecisão.

_Scott, eu admito ter feito coisas que não devia e imploro que me perdoe._ seu olhar triste revelava que ela sabia da minha suspeita, e após esta desculpa barata veio a confirmação_ Todos passam por crises, é normal ter diferenças, somos duas pessoas diferentes, mas ainda sim temos algo em comum. Amamo-nos _ouvir isso foi à gota d' agua.

Exasperado me afastei de Bella, provavelmente ela estava estranhando meu comportamento uma vez que sempre fui contido e evitava ser alterado ou grosso ao lado dela. Porém , sou humano e por mais eu me esforce para ser um homem cada dia melhor, eu tenho defeitos e o meu orgulho.

_ Não repita isso Bella, por favor. Isso só faz de você uma hipócrita mentirosa e eu me sinto ainda mais humilhado ouvindo tal calúnia _ ela tentou se manifestar, mas eu precisava me abrir, estava com tudo engasgado _ Seja honesta com você mesma, no decorrer desta semana quantas vezes você pensou em mim? _ela permaneceu calada o que me deu gás pra continuar_ Você me ligava todos os dias Bella, às vezes mais de duas vezes no mesmo dia, no entanto esta semana você me ligou apenas uma vez e ainda assim parecia longe, estava fazendo algo forçado. Eu fiquei preocupado e muitas vezes tentei retornar, acabava por encontrar o seu celular desligado ou chamando até cair na caixa de mensagem.

Odiava a mim mesmo por estar sendo tão duro, me sentia até mesmo egoísta com ela. Mas nosso futuro estava em jogo e eu preferia sofrer agora com uma separação, ao invés de me casar e sofrer ainda mais no futuro.

_ Bella com tantas cidades pra você construir seu estúdio, já parou pra pensar por que você escolheu justo Nova York? _esta altura tentava controlar o volume da minha voz pra não acordar os meninos _ Esta era pra ser a última cidade pra você querer se mudar. Por que ELE mora aqui.

Agitada ela se levantou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

_ Nós dois sabíamos Scott, que morar um longe do outro seria um problema, a distância interferiu na nossa relação_ se justificou, tentando mentir ela mesma, o que me deixava ainda mais raivoso. E em partes eu me culpava por seu comportamento de apego , no decorrer do nosso namoro reconheço que fui muito mais amigo que namorado. Sempre respeitando seu espaço e não criando dificuldades. Neste momento lamentei não ter usado aquela pegada mais forte que muitas vezes manifestei em outros relacionamentos antes de Bella, entretanto tudo nela parecia gritar a palavra frágil e devido seu sofrimento precoce, lá estava eu preocupado em ser companheiro.

Na posição que estou, enxergo perfeitamente bem nossa confusão sentimental. Durante nosso namoro sempre respeitei seu silêncio e sua vontade de deixar alguns assuntos trancados no baú. Ainda sim eu me entreguei por inteiro por que a força da Bella cada dia me deixava mais maravilhado, e acredito que Bella viu na minha pessoa um porto seguro para enfrentar seus dias. Porém estamos os dois na mesma situação, o amor esteve sempre ausente, muitos sentimentos passaram por este relacionamento menos este e o mais importante. AMOR.

_Você ficou seis meses na França Bella, um lugar muito mais longe do que uma cidade vizinha feito Rochester, e ainda sim superamos. Se existisse algum elo forte entre nós, não seriam alguns quilômetros a nos separar. _Pra isso ela não tinha desculpa._ admita, não existe possibilidades de fazer isso dar certo.

Ontem a noite quando cheguei já achei estranho o comportamento dela, sempre de cabeça baixa e as bochechas coradas, parecia envergonhada. Não demorei muito e percebi um homem carrancudo na sala, ele parecia me olhar com ódio.

Quando eu peguei as crianças no colo foi o mesmo que mexer num vespeiro. As semelhanças entre ele e os meninos gritavam na minha cara e a maneira como ele olhava para Bella concluíram minha suposição. Aquele era o Edward.

Após todos irem embora, ajudei Nessie a colocar os meninos pra dormir.

Estava ansioso por amar Bella, estávamos alguns dias sem nos ver e mesmo que eu já estivesse me acostumando ficar longe dela, ainda sim sentia sua falta, uma vez que o sexo entre nós não se fazia presente há algum tempo.

Chegando ao quarto dela, notei que tinha desfeito minhas malas e organizado minhas roupas. Ouvi barulhos dela dentro do banheiro e então me ocorreu à ideia de me juntar a ela. Ao torcer a maçaneta encontrei a porta trancada, algo que ela nunca fez na minha presença, entendi isso como um não.

ELA ESTAVA ME EVITANDO.

Tomei banho no quarto de hóspedes e quando voltei ela estava dormindo, ou fingia dormir. E hoje o dia todo, ela fugindo dos meus toques , o único que ela correspondeu parecia um beijo de amigos sem qualquer sentimento. Foi ai que eu percebi, eu não podia cobrar algo dela sendo que nem eu sei o que sinto por ela.

A distância entre as cidades, era pra trazer sua ausência e saudades. E sinceramente, eu já estava aprendendo a conviver com sua falta .Não nego que tenho meu orgulho e estou saindo deste relacionando com misto de raiva e rancor. Um perdedor.

Aos poucos Bella esta retomando pra ELE. Mesmo que seja involuntário e ainda não perceba.

Se eu fosse sensato, já teria rompido este relacionamento há mais tempo e nem teria cogitado a possibilidade de pedir sua mão em casamento. Porém antes tarde do que nunca.

_ Eu lamento muito estar colocando você nesta situação, em toda a minha vida jamais encontrei alguém tão entregue ao próximo, tudo que eu queria era não te ver sofrer _ Bella confidenciou envergonhada .

Peguei suas mãos na minha, esperando que ela compreendesse o que eu tinha pra falar.

Conheci Bella na sala de parto, como um pediatra a minha presença era obrigatória.

Ainda me pego imaginando qual a minha surpresa ao ver uma menina, na época Bella aparentava tão menina, dando a luz?

Posso dizer com convicção, pois já assisti vários partos, mas ver a forma como ela encarou, não gritou em nenhum momento, e só vi lágrimas nos seus olhos quando ela segurou as crianças nos seus braços. Ela tão nova e mais madura que muitas mulheres que fazem do parto um dramalhão mexicano. Ali eu já estava encantado com ela sua força e graça. Consequentemente Enzo e Louise se tornaram meus pacientes e quando dei por mim estava muito envolvido, apegado às crianças como se fossem meus filhos e ainda mais enfeitiçado pela mãe deles.

_ Foi muito bom o tempo que passamos juntos, apesar de me sentir decepcionado não temos por que lamentar. Até conhecer você eu não sabia da minha vontade em ser um marido dedicado e um pai amoroso aos filhos. Eu imaginava que a minha vida se resumia apenas para os meus pacientes, e hoje posso encarar os fatos de outra forma. Nós dois somos adultos suficiente pra encarar isso com muita maturidade, não pretendo me afastar de você ou muito menos das crianças_ talvez isso seja tão forte justamente por minha profissão, mas Enzo e Louise há muito tempo ocupavam um espaço grande no meu coração, seria difícil estar longe deles_ Porém, eu e você não existe mais a não ser como velhos amigos. Por que se nasceu algo de verdadeiro entre nós, foi à amizade.

Bella me abraçou forte, parecia não querer me soltar. Com algum esforço a afastei, coloquei minha mão sobre seu rosto secando as lágrimas.

_ Não se sinta culpada_ ela tentou sorrir em meio às lágrimas _Espero mesmo que possamos ser amigos _ela pareceu pensar alguns segundos, e corou com a conclusão.

_ Scott você está em congresso, por favor, não saia aqui de casa, fique.

Eu sabia onde ela queria chegar, estava fugindo dos seus sentimentos pelo Edward, e me ter ao seu lado nesta casa ela achava que conseguiria mantê-lo longe.

_ Eu já fiz reservas num hotel, não se preocupe. Durante a semana eu vou passar por aqui pra ver os gêmeos._ falei.

Percebendo que o ponto final era definitivo ,ela me abraçou novamente .

_E nós vamos aguardar ansiosos pela sua visita_ ela sorriu algo tão forçado que pareceu triste, se afastando aos poucos _ Scott, o que você tanto falou com meu pai no escritório?

Eu sabia que ela questionaria esta parte. E não seria eu a mentir.

_ Quando descobri estar gostando de você eu procurei seu pai pedindo permissão para namorá-la e agora não seria justo romper anos de namoro sem dar alguma satisfação a ele.

Ela ficou surpresa, o que era de se esperar. Uma vez que nunca contei esta parte de ter pedido permissão ao temeroso Charlie, em partes entendia as sensações do Edward e do Jacob, não é fácil encarar o Sr Swan quando o assunto em questão é suas adoradas filhas.

_ Você é perfeito. O homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém capacitada a fazer seus dias mais felizes e transbordar seu coração de tanto amor _falou entre soluços.

Me sentia um lixo, sempre que ouvia este termo "_perfeito_". Estava longe disso, e pra provar eu sentia muita inveja do Edward.

_ Eu não posso desejar o mesmo, por que eu acompanhei seu sofrimento e acho que ele não te merece _ponderei _ Porém, como pediatra eu entendo a necessidade das crianças em tê-lo por perto. E acho que você esta no caminho certo permitindo que eles tenham um pai presente.

Conhecendo Bella tão bem, estava escrito em sua testa como tem sentimentos pelo Edward e o quanto ela se esforça pra passar uma impressão oposta. Não sei se posso dizer o mesmo dele, o seu comportamento mostrava alguém ciumento e possessivo. Talvez seja um homem competitivo e não saiba perder, ver Bella comigo pode ter despertado seu instinto de posse.

Mas se ele realmente a ama da mesma forma que provou ao Charlie amar seus filhos. Fico na torcida pela felicidade da Bella e principalmente das crianças.

E se alguém lá em cima achar que eu mereço desejo ser feliz e encontrar minha outra metade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Só tenho algo a dizer , a partir deste capítulo novos ares na fic , se repararam bem na narraçã acontecendo muitas mudanças nos sentimentos da BELLA, E AGORA DOIS OBSTÁCULOS A MENOS, CHARLIE teve seu teste, E O Scott ...bem eu amo este personagem, e pra aquelas leitoras que o julgavam perfeitinho demais ...quero dizer que nesta fic ninguém é perfeito ...Bella tem suas margens de erro, Edward não é nenhum santo e comete erros... Assim como Scott, com a diferença que ele teve uma passagem mais curta por aqui e eu abordei mais SEUS PONTOS POSITIVOS, MAS AINDA SIM UM SER HUMANO ERRANTE...um deles em ser tão compreensivo e não usar a sua PEGADA FORTE kkkkkkkkkkkkkk INFELIZMENTE OU FELIZMENTE ,MUITAS MULHERES PREFEREM HOMENS mais explosivos rsrsrsrsrsrsrrsrs **  
**.**  
**DETALHE; Bella não precisou assistir toda esta cena para permitir Edward ficar perto das crianç ítulo anterior, ela chegou a conclusão que isso era o correto a se fazer.**  
**Estava louca pra chegar neste ponto da fanfic, por que a partir de agora os capítulos são viciantes ... somente momentos BEWARD E CRIANÇAS... eles tem muito chão pra percorrer,e quem disse que não haverá momentos bonitos no caminho? **  
**.**  
**OBS : Espero que não tenham pulado partes no capítulo, essencial para um bom entendimento, principalmente o ponto de vista do Scott.**  
**.**  
**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É ENORMEEEEEEEE e o título é : "Sequestro "**  
**.**  
**louca pra compartilhar com vcs, então já sabem né?**  
**REVIEWS?...depois de tantos capítulos seguidos .aguardo por reviews w então volto com mais.**

**bjosssssssssssssss**


	15. Sequestro

**BOA LEITURA  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**SEQUESTRO .**

_**POV EDWARD**_

Japoneses do caralho!

Que uma bomba exploda no automóvel deles, digo que uma bomba exploda com eles dentro do carro. Merda! Não precisa chegar a tanto. Espero apenas, que eles desapareçam da minha frente.

_ Vocês não estão em posição de protestar, estamos oferecendo uma quantia bem a mais que o merecido. O prédio está em ruínas e se tem algo que vamos aproveitar naquele local é somente o terreno, por que a construção ali erguida não tem valor algum. Vamos derrubar tudo _ Eleazar ao contrário de mim tem mais paciência de repetir. E mais uma vez reproduzia nossos argumentos.

Minha calma tinha acabado há muito tempo, estava quase pagando para eles sumirem da minha frente. Que dia que o empresário Edward Masen estaria tão chateado e não era nada relacionado a negócios da empresa?

Este dia é hoje. Dolorido e fodidamente raivoso.

Optei por sair do restaurante e dar uma volta pelo saguão, se ficasse nesta mesa provavelmente atrapalharia o fechamento do contrato. Estava precisando de um saco de pancadas e o assessor um rapazinho com os olhos puxados estava implorando por umas porradas na fuça. Tudo bem que, o garoto nem estava olhando para o meu lado, mas eu estava possesso e a cara dele estava muito convidativa para os meus punhos.

_Com licença! Preciso atender a ligação _menti na maior cara dura, Eleazar me olhou de esquina reprovando minha conduta.

Quer saber?

Vá se ferrar você também Eleazar, não precisa ficar com ciúmes dos japoneses, entre no carro com eles e desapareça. Aliás, que o mundo todo esvaeça .

Caminhei até a parte interna do hotel, muito parado por sinal, talvez por hoje seja uma baita segunda-feira.

Precisava relaxar os meus nervos, ficar irritadiço não me ajudaria em entanto para o meu azar encontro nada mais nada menos que o motivo das minhas energias estarem pegando fogo de negativismo, o namorado, ou melhor dizendo, Talvez "noivo" da Bella. Saindo de dentro de uma parte reservada, provavelmente alguma reunião ou conferência hospitalar. Meu próprio pai confidenciou que estava arrumando uma transferência pra ele vir trabalhar no hospital aqui da cidade, provavelmente era isso.

Nem me dei conta dos meus atos, quando percebi já estava no estacionamento na cola do médico de merda. Peguei o seu braço de forma nada gentil e coloquei toda minha raiva ao apertá-lo.

Primeiro por que ele propôs casamento a MINHA Bella e segundo ontem um domingo de sol e dia familiar, Bella decidiu que precisava ficar sozinha , não atendeu telefone, não me recebeu na sua casa. E tudo isso era culpa de quem? Do seu namorado. Nem se quer vi os meus filhos. Certamente, estavam ocupados demais mimando o idiota a minha frente. Optei por respeitar seu momento sozinha e não pressioná-la , por isso me pareceu sensato esperar que ela colocasse a cabeça no lugar para depois conversarmos com mais calma.

_O que você está fazendo? _me perguntou educado, agora não precisava fingir bons modos não estávamos na frente da Bella. Queria dizer a ele. Mas tinha outra coisa me incomodando precisava tirar a limpo.

_ Cadê a Bella e os meus filhos?_ quase gritei, ele, no entanto estava afim de me irritar, fingiu não entender a pergunta e devolveu outra.

_ Não sou eu que deveria saber. Por que não liga pra ela?_ indigente, aposto que queria ouvir da minha boca que ela estava me evitando. Mas nem morto que eu assumiria isso na frente dele.

E não é que o cara é forte, com um empurrão ele me arredou e se desvencilhou fácil do meu aperto. Ouvi quando ele se afastou falando baixo, mas ainda sim ouvi. "_A Bella não teve coragem de contar a ele_".

De repente eu pensei que todo o meu café da manhã fosse sair pela minha boca, à ânsia de vômito ameaçava surgir. Um suor frio se apossou do meu corpo. E só uma coisa rodava pela minha cabeça ...Minha Isabella aceitou casar com ele e por isso resolveu passar o domingo sozinha e levando nossos filhos Bella queria prepará-los para receber a notícia que teriam um padrasto oficialmente .

Isabella aceitou.

Minhas pernas fraquejaram com este pensamento. Por um momento cheguei a considerar que ela diria não ao pedido .

ELA ACEITOU

_ O que Bella não me contou?_ devo ser mesmo um masoquista, mesmo sabendo a resposta eu queria ouvir sua confirmação.

Scott ajeitou sua roupa impecavelmente branca, olhou as horas no relógio de pulso e parecia buscar um jeito de se afastar de mim.

_Se Bella não contou, não serei eu a falar. Pergunte a ela _ desgraçado está pedindo pra apanhar me desafiando deste jeito._ Com licença, estou atrasado.

Não vi a hora que fechei minhas mãos em punho e levei com tudo em direção ao rosto do doutor, mais rápido ainda ele se esquivou segurando o meu braço, quase me dando uma gravata.

_Edward não tente medir forças comigo, eu não gostaria de devolver na mesma moeda. Mas se você me agredir ainda que eu reprove violência, eu vou aplicar em você tudo que sei como faixa preta _ e lá estava ele novamente se vangloriando as minhas custas, dizendo ser mais forte que eu, apertando o meu pescoço quase me asfixiando.

_ DESGRAÇADO VOCÊ ROUBOU TUDO DE MIM, TUDO. A MINHA BELLA, OS MEUS FILHOS, O QUE MAIS VOCÊ QUER? _ me afastei dele em busca de ar, estava num ponto que eu pagaria uma fortuna pra ele sumir no mapa.

O jeito calmo e sensato me irritava ainda mais, muitas horas fazia lembrar meu pai. Apaziguador e altruísta.

_ Nunca roubei nada de ninguém, muito menos você. A questão é que você me entregou eles numa bandeja de ouro. Fez uma infeliz escolha e agora convive com o arrependimento. Ao invés de ficar caçando briga e marcando território, você devia se preocupar em ser mais presente e recuperar tudo o que perdeu. Por que francamente, usando esta ignorância você não vai chegar a lugar algum.

Após jogar esta diarréia verbal na minha cara ele me deu as costas, saindo para o seu compromisso. O mesmo eu fiz ,quando cheguei à mesa que estávamos em reunião, recebi um olhar questionador tanto dos japoneses quanto do meu amigo Eleazar.

_Está tudo bem Edward?_ Eleazar me perguntou.

_Huhum _ respondi secamente sua pergunta e me mantive calado, se fosse um pouco criterioso já teria notado meu humor estragado e o quanto estava evitando diálogos.

Eleazar puxou a respiração e brincando com os dedos da mão demonstrando seu nervosismo, ele levantou um pouco do tecido escuro do seu terno, evitando encarar meus olhos ele questionou.

_ Bem Edward, eu imagino que não queira conversar _ como adivinhou Eleazar? , não acredito. Até que enfim _ mas precisamos resolver quem vai para o Japão, a data está próxima e se você não for, precisamos treinar quem será o escolhido a ir no seu lugar .

Levantei da mesa num rompante e sai ignorando as vozes que chamavam, uma idéia acabará de me ocorrer.

_EDWARD ESPERE, PRECISAMOS PROGAMAR A VIAGEM _os escutei gritando longe conforme eu aumentava meus passos.

Pra colocar meu plano em prática eu precisava apenas de uma pessoa. Ângela Webber minha agente. O caminho que eu fiz até a construtora liguei pra ela avisando que em alguns minutos passaria no edifício para pegá-la.

"_Vão se ferrar!_ _Viagem ao Japão que seja cancelada,mas não contem comigo. Quem precisa de mais um problema quando a mente está cheia deles?_" pensei.

Tudo que precisávamos já estava no carro, e devo confessar mulheres se apegam em cada coisa. Ângela colocou vários repelentes, sabonetes, hidratante, shampoos e condicionador segundo ela, isso nunca é demais.

O que me assustava não eram os produtos e sim a quantidade, não precisaríamos mais de uma unidade. Contudo devo admitir sua capacidade, ela pensou em coisas que eu jamais recordaria desde sapatos a peças intimas.

O penúltimo passo era o presente surpresa. Do lado de fora do pet-shop eu ainda tentava me remover da minha própria idéia, Edward Masen comprando um cachorro. Tudo bem, não era pra mim e sim para os meus filhos, mesmo assim eu detestava ter de conviver com uma bola de pelos, mas pelas crianças eu faria vista grossa quanto a este detalhe.

Último passo e mais difícil: Porta do colégio.

Olhei no relógio e comprovei estar alguns minutos adiantado. No banco da frente eu podia ouvir os choramingos da filhotinha recém adquirida deitada no banco de trás.

_ Ei se não parar de chorar, vou te jogar na primeira lata de lixo pulguenta_ recriminei a pequena shih-tzu de cor preta e branca, com quase quatro meses de vida. Os olhos pretos bem arregalados e pelos muitos pelos. Mas ela ainda desconhecia técnicas de obediência, pois não adiantou muito repreendê-la.

Alguns minutos aguardando e percebo o carro da Bella estacionando. Sem notar minha presença ela atendeu ao celular e ficou presa em algum assunto que parecia consumir sua atenção. No portão da escola muitas crianças já estavam saindo, desci do meu carro e fui esperar por eles. Em outros tempos eu teria dificuldade em pegar meus filhos, mas Bella voltou atrás na sua restrição e permitiu que eu pegasse os meninos no colégio.

_Edward _ os dois gritaram ao me ver. Mas não pareciam à energia de antes, estavam desanimados.

Caminhei até eles e os peguei pelas mãozinhas, precisava atraí-los até o carro, sabia que levando eles eu teria a presença da mãe junto.

_Boa tarde meninada como passaram o dia ontem? _perguntei enquanto caminhávamos até o automóvel, de longe eu vi uma Bella mãe leoa descer do carro e rumar até nós zelando pelas crias. No entanto eu estava ansioso pelas respostas deles, crianças ao contrário dos adultos não mentem.

Com um semblante derrotado Enzo respondeu.

_ Fomos ao zoológico e no parquinho, o vovô Charlie queria passear com a gente antes de ir embora_ isso me trouxe dois alívios. Não ter o tenente Swan por perto depois do jantar de sábado eu queria distância daquele homem,por mais que sua intenção foi boa eu não gostei nada de ser submetido a teste,porém felizmente fui aprovado.E segundo ponto positivo talvez só talvez eles não estivessem fugindo de mim, era apenas fruto da minha imaginação e decepção de passar o domingo sozinho.

Sorri feliz com esta conclusão.

_Hum! E como foi o passeio? Divertiram-se muito? Eu liguei varias vezes nos celulares de vocês e estavam desligados_ isso era verdade, mas joguei verde esperando alguma justificativa.

Desta vez foi Louise que respondeu.

_ A mamãe deve ter esquecido de colocá-los pra carregar, estavam sem bateria _ estava explicado, Bella não o fez de propósito.

Por um momento cogitei perguntar sobre o casamento da mãe deles, mas percebi que este assunto devia ser questionado diretamente com ela. Embora eu já tenha uma resposta, resumindo Edward idiota a ver navios.

Pensando bem a idéia de presenteá-los com uma cachorrinha não foi tão ruim, talvez desse um animo pra esses dois, estava começando a me preocupar.

_Eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês no meu carro, vamos lá ver?_ funcionou como o esperado, ambos sorriram.

Desta vez fiz como as crianças mencionaram no passei que fizemos no shopping, procurei por um presente de significados e não algo de valor gritante.

_ O que você tem pra eles no carro?_ Bella perguntou ao escutar a frase pela metade.

Sua aparência não estava ruim, mas estava longe da minha Bella descontraída e relaxada, parecia me evitar, seus olhos ignoravam os meus. Certamente por causa do casamento.

Ledo engano se não vai ser minha, não vai ser de mais ninguém.

_Boa tarde pra você também Bella_ fui irônico, ela chegou me questionando com acidez nem ao menos me cumprimentou_ Eu estava contando aos meninos que tenho um presente pra eles.

A idéia não pareceu abrandar sua desconfiança, mas ainda sim ela foi ao nosso encalço, percebi que ela estudava o rosto dos gêmeos, parecia preocupada.

_Enzo, Louise o que aconteceu?_ ela perguntou._ Por que eu tenho a impressão que vocês estão encrencados?

Abri a porta de trás do volvo e logo os meninos entraram pra poder pegar a cadelinha e alisar o pelo da mesma. Bella ainda aguardava a resposta, mas eles a ignoraram ou fingiram não lembrar por estarem distraídos com o animal. Com os gêmeos dentro do carro, só faltava a Bella.

_Bella entre, sente no banco da frente. Deixe-os curtir o presente um pouquinho _ usei uma inocência que não existia ao fazer o pedido. Sem desconfiar das minhas intenções ela entrou.

Seu olhar de mãe vasculhava o comportamento das crianças em busca da resposta silenciosa.

_Você devia ter me consultado antes de comprar um cachorro pra eles, Edward_ Bella como uma péssima mentirosa, não me convenceu , estava apenas tentando me provocar. Um sorriso curto brincou por seus lábios.

Apesar disso estava curiosa, com os olhos brilhando ela girou seu corpo encarando o monte de pelos que fazia a festa com as crianças. Aproveitei a deixa e automaticamente travei as portas, impedindo eles de saírem. Percebi quando o corpo de Bella ficou travado escutando o barulho das travas. Coloquei a chave na ignição ligando o automóvel dando partida em seguida.

Espantada por minha atitude, ela me encarou surpreendida.

_Edward o que você está fazendo? Abre esta porta, o meu carro está logo ali podemos ir embora sozinhos_ Bella dizia com uma voz trêmula.

Precipitadamente, eu devolvi.

_Não se preocupe carinho, eu faço questão de levar vocês. Relaxe _ menti tentando apaziguar os ânimos.

Através do retrovisor eu reparava como fui feliz na escolha, Enzo e Louise pareciam maravilhados com o presente. Bella estava do meu lado tentando segurar para si aquele olhar raivoso.

_É uma cachorrinha, e precisa de um nome, já pensaram em algum?_ Perguntei, pelo visto o diálogo seria somente entre eu e meus filhos. Bella cruzou os braços emburrada e agora sim parecia disposta a me evitar. Distraída ela nem percebeu o caminho que estava fazendo.

_hummmmmmmm_ Enzo colocou a mão no queixo, refletindo num nome.

Os dois se colocaram a pensar, às vezes dizendo em voz alta e discutindo, um não aceitava a sugestão do outro.

_Se a cachorrinha da Rosalie se chama Suzy, a nossa pode chamar Barbie_ Louise falou autoritária e pelo tom de voz estava decidido.

Bella segurou o riso, quando percebeu meu rosto espantado com o espírito mandão da nossa filha. Disse algo como " _puxou ao papai"_ .Eu sorri internamente com seu comentário, a primeira vez que ela estava sendo carinhosa a me referir como pai deles.

_ Eu não quero a minha cachorrinha com nome de boneca _ Enzo reivindicou. Ponto para o meu garoto, também não gostei da idéia frufru.

_Ela não é só sua chorão. Ela é uma menina então pode sim chamar Barbie_ Louise devolveu e eu não gostei da forma que falou, parecia humilhar o irmão o chamando daquela forma. Bella estava calada, mas reparava a cena, olhando sua face eu percebi que também não gostou da resposta da Ise.

Resolvi interceder.

_Louise não fale assim com seu irmão, escolha outro nome. Como o seu irmão vai chegar à escola e falar para os coleguinhas que tem uma cachorrinha com nome de boneca?_ falei_ Vai ser motivo de chacota.

Enzo se encolheu envergonhado.

_ na escola ele é motivo de piada, né Enzo? _ eu adoro minha garotinha, mas às vezes tenho vontade de lavar a sua boca com sabão, lá estava ela magoando o meu rapazinho. A pele coradinha mostrando como o assunto o estava maltratando.

Quebrando seu momento de silêncio, Bella interrompeu.

_Enzo meu amor, conta à mamãe o que foi que aconteceu?_ ela estava quase chorando olhando o filho de cabeça baixa _ **Eu** não vou brigar com você, pode confiar. Conta pra mamãe, amor_ ele permaneceu em silêncio, evitando olhar pra mãe eu reparava pelo retrovisor _ É por isso que vocês estão assim tão desconfiados?

Não gostei da postura da Bella conjugando "eu". A verdade é que agora estamos no plural. "_Nós não vamos brigar com ele"_ Isabella estava me excluindo e o pior é que eu não posso nem mesmo contestar, durante muito tempo ela assumiu esta responsabilidade sozinha, e imagino como sua cabeça deve estar agora que me tem ao seu lado para dividir as preocupações e encargos.

_Não é nada, a Ise é muito chata_ respondeu vexado.

Aquilo não estava certo e nós vamos descobrir isso juntos .Estava tentando manter minha atenção na direção e ao mesmo tempo no diálogo deles.

_EDWARD MASEN enlouqueceu? Pare esse carro agora. Pra onde estamos indo? _Bella gritou ao perceber que estávamos contornando o trevo, saindo de Nova York.

Eu sorri torto e feliz por estar dando certo o meu empreendimento.

_ Esta é outra surpresa, vamos passar um dia no campo um lugar não muito longe dos arredores da cidade _ falei ouvindo os meninos vibrar de alegria._ De tarde nós voltamos._ as crianças acenaram a cabeça em concordância, um sorriso largo no rosto.

Bella nem tanto, ela estava bufando irritada. Pegou o celular na bolsa e começou a mexer compulsivamente, TALVEZ LIGANDO PARA O NOIVO DE MEIA TIGELA.

_Edward isso é seqüestro, eu vou te matar seu idiota _dizia enquanto digitava no celular.

Procurei não me irritar com suas diretas e indiretas.

_Seria seqüestro se fosse forçado, mas olha como estão felizes _me defendi_ Pra quem você está ligando? _perguntei colérico.

_NÃO É DA SUA CONTA _ irritada ela jogou o celular na bolsa_ Merda, a bateria acabou...Você é mesmo um irresponsável, como vou avisar os meus irmãos? Eles vão ficar preocupados com a nossa demora.

Um ponto a meu favor.

Muito bom isolados e sem comunicação. Alguém lá em cima resolveu interceder para o meu benefício.

_Não se preocupe, depois arrumamos um jeito de entrar em contato com eles_ ponderei.

Quando a idéia me ocorreu eu não tive forças para contestar, há alguns anos eu tinha uma divida enorme com um grupo americano. Estava encontrando muita dificuldade para receber o que me deviam, pra não sair perdendo eu peguei um sítio como forma de pagamento, ainda sim no prejuízo por que não tinha planos para o lugar. Nunca considerei passar feriados ou fins de semana neste ambiente, raramente passei naquele local. O único investimento que fiz foi colocar um casal para zelar da casa e do quintal. E é pra lá que nós vamos.

Liguei o rádio pra tentar dissipar a tensão instalada, Enzo estava abatido, Bella nem olhava na minha cara. A única que estava a fim de conversar era a Louise, mas definitivamente hoje não era o seu dia. Como se diz o ditado a "_menina estava com a macaca_", quando abria a boca pra dizer alguma coisa eu tinha até medo. Por sorte a estação FM estava tocando algo bom e descontraído .

_**Maroon 5 _ She Will Be Loved**_

Se a intenção era a apaziguar os ânimos funcionou, a morena ao meu lado estava acompanhando a música com tapinhas nas coxas e cantando baixo, uma voz perfeita para a melodia e o ritmo bem afinado.

_ isso é música de velho_ Louise praguejou alto me deixando de olhos arregalados , mais tarde vou ter uma conversinha com a Bella sobre isso.

Bella gargalhou alto, achando graça não sei onde.

_ É isso que o Edward é querida, um velho e ranzinza!_ Bella incentivou com uma cara vingativa_ Não liga Edward, ela escutava a Nessie dizer isso ao Charlie o tempo todo

Aos poucos percebi que Bella estava saindo do "_modo on defensiva_". Resolvi entrar na descontração.

_ Errado mocinhas, isso se chama bom gosto _respondi, com o olhar preso no trânsito não podia reparar muito ao redor, mas tive um vislumbre da minha Bella sorrindo_ Posso ser velho, mas muito capaz de produzir um caldo bem grosso_ esta última parte sussurrei pra uma Bella constrangida e corada.

Só não contava que seria tão difícil achar o caminho do rancho, tinha a sensação de estar rodando e voltando sempre ao mesmo lugar e pra piorar a chuva estava começando a dar sinais de vida, chuviscos finos começaram a molhar o vidro logo dando lugar a gotas mais grossas de água.

_Edward nós estamos perdidos, admita_ Bella censurou_ Já passamos por esta estrada muitas vezes.

Eu não poderia assumir, mas sim estávamos meio que perdidos, quero dizer as informações no GPS não estavam tão atualizadas como pensei e não tinha como recordar o caminho já que passei por aqui uma ou duas vezes.

_ GOSTA DE MUSICA DE VELHO E , É DISTRAIDO _ Louise gritou misturando sua voz a risadinhas provocantes. Pelo retrovisor lancei um olhar bravo pra ela, mas este não funcionou. Enzo estava ao seu lado apagado no sono e a cadelinha sem nome deitada no seu colo.

_ Disse tudo filha _Bella tocou a mão da Louise apoiando a filha com suas gracinhas, as duas caindo na gargalhada, _Pra que um GPS no carro, se você não segue as informações?

_ Fico feliz que divirto vocês_ respondi irônico

Para o bem da humanidade eu tentei focar meu pensamento somente no volante e na talvez vigésima vez que atravessava a mesma estrada de chão. Embaixo de uma árvore encontrei o caseiro que contratei, parecia encolhido de frio e se escondendo da chuva em baixo das folhas das árvores. Se ele estava por aqui, quer dizer que não estávamos longe. Parei o carro e o chamei, o homem estava lameado de tão sujo, mas eu precisava da sua ajuda.

_HARRY AQUI_ abaixei o vidro do carro e tive de gritar pelo barulho alto da chuva, olhei pra trás e pedi Louise que sentasse mais perto do irmão, pra sobrar espaço para o Harry se acomodar _Vamos homem, você vai ficar doente se continuar aí na chuva.

Acanhado pelo seu estado sujo e ensopado ele tentou rejeitar a carona, mas eu precisava com urgência de uma orientação, não podia deixar Bella e Louise tirar sarro da minha cara.

Ainda relutante ele aceitou a gentileza.

_Que surpresa Sr Masen, ainda bem que Sue fez compras ontem e abasteceu a dispensa. Uma pena o senhor não ter me avisado antes que viria passear. Estamos entrando na época de chuva e a casa precisa de alguns reparos. Mas acredito que a morada esteja sobre controle, tirando alguns detalhes.

REPAROS? COMO ASSIM REPAROS?

Preferi ignorar a última parte. Já a Bella estava muito atenta, me olhou como se fosse me matar. É claro que a casa estava em boas condições, talvez um ou dois probleminhas, mas sou dono de uma construtora isso não é páreo pra mim.

Com a instrução de Harry atravessamos uma ponte quase transbordando devido ao acumulo de água levada pelas enchentes, e andando mais oito quilômetros estávamos enfim na casa.

_Falei que não estávamos perdidos_ me defendi.

_ Claro que não, apenas não sabia onde estávamos_ Bella revidou.

Na varanda da casa, estava a esposa de Harry .Pelo seu semblante ela estava espantada com as visitas inesperadas.

_SEJAM BEM VINDO Sr Masen e família _ Disse Sue, trazendo um guarda chuvas grande, ajudando a tirar os meninos do carro sem que se molhassem, a esta altura os dois estavam dormindo. Harry pegou a cadelinha e entramos correndo para o local, antes que ficássemos encharcados.

Do lado de fora a casa parecia normal, uma fachada antiga, mas bonita, chaminés, mansardas, a base principal construída com madeira extraída de áreas de manejo florestal, as paredes de alvenaria revestidas externamente de tijolinho aparentemente rústico de diversos tons. Os pilares de maçaranduba maciça da varanda e as vigas lavradas a machado sustentavam a cobertura feita de toras arredondadas manualmente, resumindo toda a sutileza campal.

Sue nos mostrou o quarto pra colocar os meninos e assim fizemos. Pra minha alegria e decepção de Bella nos iríamos dividir a mesma cama.

_Oh _ foi tudo que saiu da boca de Bella, passando por mim ela sussurrou_ Você dorme no chão Masen.

Sue pareceu constrangida com nosso diálogo em voz baixa e logo intercedeu.

_Desculpe-me Sr Masen, como eu não sabia que viriam, não preparei o outro quarto, no momento ele encontra-se cheio de despejo, muita poeira, não tem condições de acomodar ninguém._ Sue se explicou envergonhada.

Muito bom! As coisas estavam saindo melhor que o esperado.

_Não tem por que se desculpar Sue, eu que devia ter ligado avisando, mas não o fiz. Mesmo por que não tem problema em dividirmos a cama, não é mesmo Carinho?_ provoquei uma Bella mais vermelha que brasa acessa.

_Claro, "amor" _ ela respondeu irônica , mas ao passar por mim beliscou minhas costelas o que doeu pra caralho.

Peguei o guarda chuva desocupado e voltei até meu carro buscando as bagagens, louvada seja a iniciativa da Ângela por ter me impulsionado a comprar tantas coisas, os meus planos eram retornar hoje à noite, mas com um temporal caindo lá fora eu não arriscaria minha sorte, e ainda sim a desculpa perfeita pra ficarmos no quarto juntinhos.

Amanhã pela manhã partimos quem sabe meio período juntos não sejam uma boa?

**POV BELLA**

Sinceramente, se alguém rico como Edward e dono de uma construtora não tem condições de reformar uma casa, eu não sei quem tem.

Sim a vista é muito linda e aconchegante, no entanto somente do lado de fora, aposto que se a Esme visse como o lugar está abandonado as traças ela ficaria desgostosa com tanto desperdício. Cupins nos portais de madeira, a casa tem cômodos espaçosos, contudo não é de laje, a madeira está praticamente implorando pra ser trocada. E estes são os defeitos que eu percebo sendo que não entendo muito de edificação.

Maldita idéia Edward! Fiquei duas malditas horas com essa chuva tediosa, mas com o cair da tarde começou a aparecer alguns raios solares substituindo as nuvens escuras e carregadas. Pra aproveitar o que restava da claridade do dia Edward saiu com as crianças e a Blair(a cachorrinha agora com um nome), para mostrar os locais atrativos e o lago que fica ao fundo da casa.

Enquanto eles passeavam, Sue ficou me fazendo companhia, uma camponesa simples e de coração bondoso, mesmo que a tenha conhecido a pouco, podia sentir sua pureza e carinho ao próximo.

_ Por favor, senhora, deixe que eu cuide disso, esta é minha obrigação _a atenciosa Sue não aceitava que eu posso cozinhar, ajudar a limpar o local e organizar as coisas que o Edward trouxe _ Deixe que eu dobro estas roupas.

Afastei suas mãos de modo gentil.

_Sue não é senhora, me chame de Bella, por favor. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso _ela me olhou com desgosto, então eu propus algo diferente pra alegrá-la_ Por que você não prepara um lanchinho antes que eles voltem, assim que eu acabar aqui vou até a cozinha lhe ajudar.

Satisfeita com a resolução a mulher saiu, ao contrário dela eu não estava satisfeita.

Não gosto nada da idéia de ser submissa, quem Edward pensa que é? Seqüestra a mim e as crianças pra um lugar sujeito a desabamento, tudo bem-estou exagerando, mas mesmo assim eu não pude planejar nada, colocar roupas adequadas, desmarcar meu trabalho no estúdio e avisar na escola que os meninos iam faltar amanhã por que após a chuva e o atraso enquanto estávamos perdidos, não tenho dúvidas que contribuiu para passarmos a noite aqui. Sem mencionar a cachorrinha, por mais que seja linda e dócil, vai que uma das crianças tenha alergia a pelos? Edward não devia fazer tantas coisas sem me consultar.

A verdade é que não estou acostumada a dividir meus filhotes, decisões que sejam relacionadas a ele, eu sempre decidi sozinha e de repente de uma hora pra outra, eu tenho de estar entrando em acordo com o Edward. E o pior é que no fundo eu estou gostando desta sensação das crianças tê-lo por perto.

_Maldito seja Edward Masen_ falei pra mim mesma.

Dobrando as roupas eu percebi que eram detalhes demais pra um homem decidir sozinho, roupas de frio e algumas peças mais leves caso tenha sol, assim como algumas peças para mim e surpreendentemente o numero que eu uso. Até aí tudo bem, mas analisando outras coisas como os analgésicos para dor, repelentes e alguns artigos de higiene pessoal não pareciam em nada decisões do Edward, tinha mulher por trás disso.

Safado será que foi tão cara de pau a ponto de pedir a namorada pra comprar tudo isso?

Que ódio deste homem! Chega a queimar.

Assim que terminei de organizar as peças, voltei até a simples cozinha me juntando a Sue que se divertia olhando algo através da vidraça da janela.

_O que está te fazendo sorrir? _perguntei a Sue, que imediatamente se espantou por ser pega em flagrante.

_ Senhora Bella desculpe minha curiosidade, mas foi impossível não observar a imagem lá fora_ vendo seu entusiasmo me juntei a ela, e no momento fiquei muito feliz por sempre carregar minha máquina fotográfica, momentos como este mereciam ser lembrados, ainda que estivesse brava com o Edward _ Eu nunca vi os olhos do Sr Masen tão brilhantes, ele está tão feliz. Sempre desconfiei que construir uma família seria um remédio para a solidão daquele rapaz.

Em baixo de uma árvore estavam Edward, Harry, Enzo, Louise e Blair brincando nos poceiros de lama, marcas deixadas pela chuva. Edward estava como sempre no seu terno impecável, no entanto imundo, parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um furacão. O pobre do Harry que estava só acompanhando a expedição deles pelo rancho acabou se tornando o alvo preferido dos três, a cada minuto acertando um monte de barro na cara do pobre senhor. Louise estava descontando sua agitação do dia neles mandando grandes quantidades de lama, contudo nem ela estava livre de se sujar Enzo não perdeu a chance de mandar boas quantias na direção da irmã. Até mesmo a Blair estava carregada de terra molhada.

Eu não sabia se fotografava ou parava pra rir deles, estava de fato muito bonitinho, encheu meu coração ver meus filhos tão felizes e o Edward também .

"_Talvez valha a pena passar o dia por aqui_" pensei empolgada diante da cena.

_Por que a senhora não se junta a eles? Aproveite que o tempo controlou e parece nublado _ sugeriu Sue.

A idéia me pareceu muito tentadora, mas eu queria evitar muito contato com Edward, já basta dividir o mesmo quarto .

Uma coisa é ele lutar e conquistar sua posição como pai, chegamos num ponto que ele provou o quanto merece esta chance. Contudo ele é um homem muito estonteante, o que é demais pra mim, não saberia lidar com a desconfiança entre nós dois. Dividir ele com outra mulher não fazia parte dos meus planos. Por isso melhor sermos amigos e tentar resolver juntos os interesses relacionados aos nossos filhos.

_ Melhor não Sue, vou ficar por aqui e dar algum espaço para que aproveitem juntos _expliquei_ Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? _me ofereci

Ela abriu a porta do armário e começou a retirar alguns ingredientes, me convidou a acompanhá-la até a horta para colher alguns legumes e ervas para darmos inicio nos preparativos para o jantar.

_Aqui na fazenda costumamos jantar mais cedo, mas se a senhora tiver objeção podemos começar mais tarde_ falou enquanto lavava alguns tomates cereja.

_Por mim sem problemas Sue, enquanto isso preparamos o jantar sem pressa e podemos ir conversando _ ponderei.

Achei engraçada a maneira rural e agreste de Sue, ela colocou a cabeça pra fora na janela e gritou com o Harry

_HOMEM VÁ ATÉ O TERREIRO E PEGUE AQUELA LEBRE BRANCA, VOU ABATE-LO PARA O JANTAR_ gritou, ao virar para mim ela corou sem graça_Senhora Bella eu não sei fazer comidas sofisticadas e muito trabalhadas, mas garanto que meu tempero é bom.

Eu corei pela maneira que Sue estava conversando comigo. Como se eu fosse a dona da casa e tomasse as decisões por aqui .

_ Para nós está ótimo, não tem com que se preocupar_ falei_ E por favor Sue, esqueça esse "_senhora_ " ,me chame de Bella.

Assim que Harry saiu da guerrinha de lama a brincadeira pareceu perder a graça, porém o homem saiu feliz das garras infantis. Ao ouvir os gritos da Sue, Edward e as crianças arregalaram os olhos espantados, certamente por comerem lebre no jantar. Edward veio caminhando com as crianças em direção à cozinha os pés lambrecados de barro, pobre Sue o chão ia perder o brilho da sua limpeza caprichada dando lugar a passadas sujas de terra derretida.

_Acho que eles precisam de um banho _Edward disse olhando pra mim, mas colocando suas mãos sujas nos sanduíches que Sue carinhosamente preparou.

Bati na sua mão o repreendendo, com isso arrancando risos das crianças.

_ Você conjugou errado, o certo é VOCÊS PRECISAM DE UM BANHO_ o uniforme de tecido branco quase azulado dos gêmeos estavam tão sujos quanto os tapetes da varanda _As toalhas estão em cima da cama, já separei as roupas dos meninos, você pode ir até lá e pegar a nécessaire com os produtos de higiene e banhar as crianças.

Edward me olhou espantando como se eu tivesse duas cabeças .Me lançou um olhar como se implorasse pra eu assumir a dianteira da situação.

Quem mandou nos seqüestrar? Se quiser passar tempo com os filhos, esta na hora de aprender a cuidar deles.

_Carinho eu não sei fazer isso_ eu ainda me surpreendia por ouvir a nova maneira que Edward se dirigia a mim, acho que nem ele percebia como estava me chamando de "_carinho_".

E sinceramente, eu estava começando a ficar apavorada com a maneira que eu estava gostando de ouvir isso.

_Claro que você sabe Edward, você sabe como se toma banho, não é?_ ele acenou concordando _Então é isso, só tome cuidado pra não deixar ir sabão nos olhos deles.

Os gêmeos olharam pra ele, parecendo confusos com a intimidade imposta. Raramente outra pessoa que não fosse eu ,Nessie ou Tânia dava banho neles.

_Tudo bem Carinho eu vou, mas depois você vai me dar banho _ falou com a cara mais deslavada arrancando um sorriso da Sue e deixando os meninos intricados com a insinuação. Ainda com um pano de prato nas mãos, eu mandei com força nas suas costas expulsando o trio da cozinha.

_ Os três para o banheiro agora _ ordenei, sorrindo ao ver a lambança deixada pra trás.

Pelo corredor da casa eu seguia com o olhar Edward os conduzindo para o quarto e pedindo a eles permissão para cumprir a tarefa .

_ Vocês formam um casal muito bonito senhora Bella _Sue interrompeu minha averiguação. .

Mesmo que fosse mentira, eu não tive coragem de negar.

_Hummmmmmmmm _ falei baixinho e logo iniciei outro assunto_ E então, o que devo fazer pra lhe ajudar?

Alguns minutos depois Harry chegou com a lebre, pronto para ser limpo e prepará-lo para ir ao forno.

A camponesa simples e de conversa engraçada estava me ensinando muitos truques legais para dar mais sabor à comida, segundo ela truques infalíveis para amarrar um homem pelo estômago. Esta ultima parte eu ignorei.

_ Sue se não se incomoda eu vou até o quarto checar se está tudo bem, sabe-se lá o que aquelas crianças fizeram com o Edward_ falei rindo, realmente preocupada, ali o risco era de o Edward sair traumatizado e não o contrário conheço bem minhas crias, e sei até onde vai tanto entusiasmo.

Não foi difícil encontrá-los, segui as pistas deixadas pelo chão e logo encontrei Enzo limpinho enrolado numa toalha sentado em cima da cama tremendo de frio esperado o pai para vesti-lo. Sentei ao seu lado e comecei a secar seu corpinho, passei hidratante em seguida o vestindo.

_ meu amor, diz pra mamãe o que aconteceu na escola ?_ ele sorriu inocentemente e desconversou, alegando estar com fome. Em poucos segundos ele estava rindo pelas coisas que estávamos ouvindo e a Louise fazendo ceninha pra lavar os cabelo, o Edward com medo de ir shampoo nos seus olhos.

_ Edward este shampoo não arde_ a julgar por sua voz ela estava o explicando.

Quando saíram do banheiro segurei para não rir Edward Masen todo molhado escorrendo lama misturada à espuma de sabão pelo corpo, sorrindo largo sem se dar conta do quanto seu terno estava maltrapilho.

_ Resolveu me dar banho carinho?_ ainda brincalhão perguntou.

Enzo olhou pra ele em busca de entendimento, como se o perguntasse "_Você é tão grande e não sabe fazer isso sozinho?_".

_Vá sonhando _respondi.

Peguei Louise nos meus braços e comecei a luta para desembaraçar as paçarocas de nós no seu cabelo escorregadio com restos de condicionador mal enxaguado,. "_Edward ainda tem muito que aprender_" pensei, me dando conta que por mais que eu tenha negado todo este tempo, eu estou realmente feliz com a decisão de deixá-lo exercer seu papel de pai.

_ Mamãe eu não quero comer coelho cozido eca _Louise falou fazendo cara de nojo.

Antes que eu a recriminasse o pai da minha pequena estava na mesma situação.

_ Eu também não, tadinho morreu a toa ninguém vai comê-lo _ Enzo disse quase chorando.

_Nem eu, aquilo deve ser nojento _desta vez foi Edward, olhei pra ele o repreendendo pelas palavras maldosas, não poderia repreender os meninos se o pai estava dando exemplo_ Que foi Bella? Não me olhe com esta cara, é nojento mesmo.

Olhei rapidamente na direção da porta com medo que Sue estivesse por perto ou ouvisse a afirmação deles.

_Jamais digam Eca da comida, principalmente na frente da Sue isso pode ferir seus sentimentos e ela o está preparando com tanto carinho pra nós. Eu a vi preparando o prato e garanto que esta tudo limpinho, e quanto ao gosto é divino, um sabor maravilhoso supera até mesmo filé de frango _ falei incentivando os três.

Assim que Edward saiu do banho o deixei cuidando das crianças e fui me lavar antes do jantar ser servido. Quando estava prestes a entrar no banheiro lembrei da minha curiosidade.

_Edward quem te ajudou a comprar estas coisas? Não me diga que foi a Kate ou a Rosie por que tenho certeza que não foi caso contrário elas teriam me avisado dos seus planos.

Surpreso por minha pergunta, ele demorou alguns segundos a responder.

_ Ah! Não foram elas não, quem me ajudou foi a Ângela _ disse sorrindo e saiu atrás dos meninos na cozinha.

Maldita seja você Ângela.

_ Aproveita Edward e de um banho na Blair com os shampoos que a sua queridinha Ângela comprou _ gritei sentindo um ódio infundado me percorrer. Provavelmente ele estava longe pra m ouvir.

O jantar transcorreu em paz e provando aos nojentos de plantão, Edward e as crianças comeram a lebre praticamente sozinhos. O que deixou Sue muito feliz, ela estava ansiosa com medo da sua comida simples não agradar ao paladar do patrão.

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco um problema com o corte de energia nos obrigou a deitar mais cedo por falta de ter o que fazer e lá fora chover forte, Harry diz que é muito comum acontecer isso quando chove o gerador não consegue reproduzir energia necessária.

Foi um sacrifício colocar os meninos pra dormir mais cedo, no entanto uma boa oportunidade para o Edward começar a praticar seu lado paterno e desajeitadamente contar historinhas antes deles dormirem.

Com o auxilio de algumas velas retornei ao quarto sem tropeçar ou derrubar alguma coisa, Edward voltou à sala apagando a lareira que tinha ficado acesa.

Dentro do quarto coloquei o objeto com luzeiro improvisado por cima no criado mudo, apressada antes que o Edward voltasse retirei minha calça Jeans ficando apenas de camiseta, por mais que a Ângela tenha pensado em tudo ela se esqueceu de mandar uma camisola, talvez com medo que o Edward gostasse de me ver vestida nela. Isso justificava suas escolhas por calcinhas recatadas e ao invés de rendas e laços .

Escutei seus passos vindos pelo corredor o que me fez correr imediatamente pra debaixo dos cobertores parecendo uma donzela indefesa.

Não ajudava muito a cama ser velha e qualquer movimento do meu corpo ser denunciado por ringidas. A princípio cheguei a considerar a possibilidade de dormir no chão, mas correndo um olhar pelo quarto percebi que poderia ser uma noite comprida pelas chuvas e trovões lá fora, e não seria justo expulsa-lo da cama quentinha e ir repousar no solo frio. Mesmo que no momento eu estava um pouco irritadiça com ele não queria colocá-lo numa situação desconfortável.

_Reparou como os meninos ficaram felizes em faltar à aula amanhã? _me perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

_Sim eu notei e me preocupo, isso quer dizer que aprontaram alguma coisa pra não quererem voltar lá_ falei meio grogue vendo Edward se despir a minha frente.

"_Como vou conseguir dormir? ISSO SÓ PODE SER UMA PROVAÇÃO_". gritei mentalmente.

_Eu penso a mesma coisa que você, Enzo está cabisbaixo, me preocupo o porquê disso_ dizia lentamente enquanto tirava a camisa, aos poucos não restando quase nada de roupa, minha esperança se resumia que ele ficasse apenas de sunga, afinal não estava calor, pelo contrário a temperatura estava fria.

_ Edward vai dormir assim? Que... ro quero dizer está frio e talv... Talvez_ ele sorriu vitorioso percebendo o quanto aquilo estava me afetando

Dane-se idiota

_Vista-se , você não vai dormir deste jeito ao meu lado. Não mesmo_ vociferei com a voz trêmula.

Ele sorriu com gosto, e fez o que eu menos esperava, mesmo na escuridão e a pouca claridade promovida pelas velas eu notei quando ele desceu a sunga e começou a tocar seu pênis na minha frente. Levou a mão até a sua excitação e começou a acariciar a cabecinha com o dedo polegar, seus olhos não perdendo o contato com os meus, imaginei que aquele pau devia estar enorme e roliço. Uma tentação, "_merda Bella pare de fantasiar_ " me repreendi mentalmente.

_ Tem medo de dormir ao lado do meu corpo nu?_ perguntou entre risos, a sua voz rouca. Meus olhos traidores não conseguiam perder o foco na cena empenhada _ Pensei que estivesse com sono carinho! _ eu queria dizer que sim e retirar meu olhar dali, mas não tinha força pra tanto ,abri minha boca duas vezes tentando falar e a voz não saia _ Percebo que não mudou muito, ainda gosta de me ver masturbando ?

Com esta eu dei graças a Deus pela escuridão, minhas bochechas deviam estar incendiando de tanta vergonha. Sem jeito eu tampei meu rosto com travesseiro. Ouvindo Edward gargalhar da minha infantilidade.

_ Que foi Bella tem medo do seu noivinho descobrir que você ficou molhadinha observando eu acariciar meu pau? _ ele dizia rindo, o balanço no colchão misturado ao barulho das ferragens da cama me preparou para o momento que ele deitou ao meu lado _Que foi não vai me responder? Além de me deixar na mão, vou ficar sem respostas também?

Merda, ainda tinha esse detalhe. Edward acredita que vou me casar com Scott, talvez seja até melhor assim, posso usar isso como desculpa para evitá-lo.

"_Aliás, como se isso o tivesse impedido de me beijar ou me tocar intimamente. Mesmo assim, manter as aparências e provavelmente ele se cansa_ "

_Edward, por favor, pare de dizer bobagens, deita e dorme_ ordenei.

Senti o peso do seu corpo pender um pouco mais para o meu lado, merda aquilo estava me trazendo arrepios.

_ Definitivamente, nós não vamos dormir, carinho _ falou decidido. Com esta virei ao contrário dando as costas pra ele. Colocando um fim no assunto.

O que não foi boa idéia. Mãos grandes e nada vacilantes me abraçaram por trás um beijo casto foi depositado em meu ombro, seus braços fortes laçaram minha cintura me puxando colada ao seu corpo que me acolheu como se tivesse sido moldado para isso. Ainda por trás Edward me deu uma enconchada que me permitiu sentir sua dureza tocando nas minhas costas e bumbum protegido apenas pelo tecido da calcinha branca de algodão. Eu estava em chamas só com este toque.

"_Dai-me forças senhor pra resistir_".

_Pa... pare com isso Edw.. Edward _gaguejei ao sentir suas mãos arredarem uma mecha do meu cabelo no pescoço ao mesmo instante sua boca beijando e sugando minha pele sensível naquele lugar, sua barba baixinha arranhando de

forma tão gostosa e provocante. Minhas mãos seguraram firme o lençol, eu sei que não devia, mas estava adorando ser estimulada daquela maneira. Enquanto sugava o lóbulo da minha orelha Edward ficava se esfregando em mim imitando um entra e sai vagaroso.

_Ainda deseja que eu pare carinho?_ disse ao abaixar um pouco da minha calcinha e esfregar a cabecinha do seu pênis no meu bumbum aos poucos descendo até parar na minha abertura.

_HUMHU_ foi tudo que saiu da minha boca.

Seu membro estava muito duro e melado, uma delícia de contato nunca conseguiria dizer não. Porém seus movimentos estavam sendo denunciados pela estrutura da cama velha, pra piorar uma goteira no canto do quarto certamente por causa do vento algumas telhas foram removidas. Aproveitei a desculpa desta distração e levantei da cama meio cambaleante. Seria o tempo necessário para o Edward se recuperar e eu também.

_ Vou checar as crianças, ver se no quarto deles não está goteirando _ antes que eu acabasse de dizer sai correndo ouvindo protestos do homem esparramado na cama. Chegando ao quarto dos nossos filhos encontrei tudo em perfeita ordem fiquei tranqüila. Percebendo que estava tudo bem, passei na cozinha e peguei um balde pequeno pra colocar no nosso quarto evitando que empossasse água vindo das goteiras.

Custei chegar até o quarto, pelo desconforto na minha intimidade ensopada. Merda eu estou louca pra abrir minhas pernas e transar loucamente com ele.

_Edward vou colocar este balde em baixo da calha pra não fazer bagunç..._ estava tão preocupada na explicação que nem notei o colchão no chão. _Por que você fez isso Edward?_ temia por sua resposta, sabia onde isso ia terminar.

Sua respiração estava descompassada e a voz muito rouca.

_ Eu não consigo me concentrar com aquele rhirhirhirhi da cama._ não agüentei e comecei a gargalhar da impaciência misturada a voz do Edward simulando o ringir da cama. Coloquei o balde no local e voltei para o colchão. E Que Deus me ajude.

_ Pode rir à vontade carinho, em breve vai gemer demais pra se lembrar como sorrir_ sua voz aguda ecoou pelo quarto.

Antes que eu deitasse direito Edward já estava me molestando, parecia um polvo com tantos braços, suas mãos tocavam meu corpo por inteiro sem deixar um pedacinho sem atenção, alguns minutos de amasso e logo um barulho irritante que não era o ringir e sim as gotas de água de encontro ao fundo do balde.

PLOW PLOW PLOW .

_ MERDA !PUTA MERDA . Eu não consigo deste jeito, não consigo _Edward levantou nervoso e saiu. Eu também estava irritada, muito irritada.

Pronto vou dormir sozinha neste lençol frio e se algum inseto aparecer? ...Falando sério, Eu te odeio Edward Masen por me deixar nesta situação e sozinha. Deixou-me entusiasmada e saiu me permitindo ficar na mão, estava se vingando de mim. Aposto

Latejando mais que uma ferida inflamada e louca por sentir ele deslizando dentro de mim. Doía admitir mas Eu quero sexo, merda de casa velha.

Ainda tremendo sem saber se era de frio ou a falta de um corpo pra me esquentar e excitar percebi que não estava mais sozinha. Edward retornou para aumentar minha temperatura, suas mãos fortes me puxaram contra seu corpo másculo e quente, irradiando fogo em brasa.

Agora sim eu esquento.

_ Eu tenho aqui um Ipod com ótimas seleções musicais, isso será suficiente para o nosso cenário de amor, sem barulho daquela maldita cama velha ou desta porcaria de goteira. Apenas o barulho da chuva lá fora, nossos corpo suados se chocando um contra o outro ao som de uma melodia bem romântica _sussurrou no meu ouvido, o toque quente do seu hálito de encontro a minha pele fria provocou arrepios e tremores _ Desta vez nada vai atrapalhar Isabella, eu vou te fazer minha e vai ser agora.

Uma coisa tenho que admitir, Edward é persistente, pensei que o clima tivesse sido arruinado há muito tempo.

Sem aguardar meu consentimento Edward já estava por cima de mim, todo aquele corpo vigoroso e fervendo de tesão, me pressionado contra o colchão.

_ Vou colocar esta música, acho ela mui..._ antes que ele terminasse eu ordenei impaciente.

_ Cala a boca e me beija logo_ falei envergonhada , se não tinha forças para recusar, muito menos ainda pra esperar ele me tomar por inteira.

Ao fundo uma voz suave e melodiosa fazendo dueto na nossa cena.

**Roxette - It Must Have Been Love.**

Antes que outro barulho quebrasse o clima eu queria estar alucinando em puro deleite.

Quando seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus não tive forças para negar aquilo que ambos ansiávamos, talvez eu precisasse disso mais que Edward.

Ao som da chuva eu podia ouvir o júbilo e fogos de artifício pairando sobre o céu. O nosso primeiro beijo em que eu não me senti culpada por estar traindo Scott, toda a leveza do meu ser consentindo e pedindo mais daquele sabor específico, o gosto de um homem quente, visceral, profundo e intenso.

Puxou-me para o círculo dos seus braços como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. As mãos de Edward não se contentavam em estar apenas moldurando o meu rosto, de forma absurdamente faminta tocou-me com mais força, arrancando minha camiseta e comprovando que eu não estava de sutiã.

_ Que banquete, eu tenho fome, muita fome e só de você _dizia enquanto seus lábios me beijavam com mais necessidade assim como os seus quadris me pressionavam com mais exigências. Com suavidade sua mão esquerda se apossou do meu seio, massageando ,apertando e brincando com os mamilos já intumescidos, arfei quando senti os seus lábios naquele local sugando com avidez. Minhas unhas afiadas trabalhavam com ferocidade sobre suas costas largas deixando nelas as marcas de carícias bem feitas.

A música ao fundo embalava nossos corpos entregues ao ato, loucos por consumar a brincadeira mais quente e voluptuosa no mundo dos adultos. Chamas invisíveis ardiam pior que labaredas.

Há muito tempo o frio estava ausente, o calor se espalhou dominando a atmosfera ainda mais quando suas mãos percorreram uma trilha perigosa, desta vez, o interior de minhas coxas e confesso que estava ansiosa para que ele subisse os dedos alguns centímetros e me tocasse da agradável e luxuriante maneira que seus dedos mágicos tão bem sabem fazer.

_ Molhada e escorregadia. Toda arreganhadinha pra mim _ sussurrou sorrindo_ Vejo que esta pronta pra me receber...Você me deixa louco de tesão.

Aprendi com meu erro que gerou dois lindos bebês, sexo agora só com controle de natalidade e preservativo um aliado ao outro, se um falhar tenho uma segunda opção de garantia. Precisava saber se estávamos protegidos, caso contrário não teria sentindo continuar com tudo isso se o ato não seria de fato consumado.

_ Camisinha, precisamos de camisinha _ Rocei meus lábios em seu pescoço sugando com vontade pouco depois demorando com beijos de boca aberta na sua clavícula ao mesmo tempo em que fiz minha exigência.

Com destreza e muita perícia no assunto, logo minha calcinha estava jogada num canto. Se possível mais rápido Edward pegou sua calça atirada sobre o chão procurando por proteção. Eu estava pasmada com a maneira sexy e quente que ele deslizava o preservativo na sua extensão, sua pele faiscando pela luz natural das velas dando um clima mais lírico.

_ Eu adoraria esbaldar e demorar detalhadamente nas preliminares, mas não dá Bella, eu preciso me afundar em você _sem nenhum aviso Edward posicionou a cabeça do seu pênis na minha entrada.

Conduzi minha mão até seu membro, comprovando como estava túrgido e aflito por atrito. Tentando dissipar o seu tesão alisei e massageie seu membro lentamente brincando com sua cabecinha bem na minha abertura, ouvindo impropérios e palavrões vindos de sua boca.

_Merda Bella, me deixar entrar em você _ disse com sua voz grave e trêmula _Eu quero te arrombar carinho.

Esta frase arrepiou até os pelos inexistentes.

_ Venha pra mim_ Dito isso se aconchegou ainda mais entre as minhas pernas guiando seu membro dolorido com a mão, até alcançar a fresta úmida e tão pulsante quanto seu membro. Em milésimos de segundos eu me senti ser totalmente preenchida, só então percebi que assim como ele eu estava em polvorosa e não agüentaria muito tempo de preliminares.

O sexo com Scott era bom, quente. Porém faltava um elo a mais, talvez química. Só então compreendi que meu relacionamento com Scott nunca funcionária. Quando ele terminou comigo me senti sem chão, talvez por estar acomodada a esta situação. Mas agora compreendo que nunca seria capaz de ama-lo e me entregar por inteira, assim como estou fazendo agora.

Meus instintos mais íntimos reconhecem o toque do Edward quando alisa e massageia minha pele, um beijo com ele e eu me sinto molhada, pronta para acolhê-lo.

_Edward mova-se _pedi inquieta, com seu estado lento.

Algo estava estranho, o fogo crepitava entre nós, podia sentir o seu ofegar forte, contudo Edward estava tenso, como se censurasse o próprio corpo faminto pelo alívio e ansioso. Controlando-se para não mover sobre mim.

_Edward..._antes que eu prosseguisse, fui silenciada pelo toque ousado de suas mãos desde minha face, demorando-se no vale dos meus seios e finalizando nas minhas nádegas onde apertou com gosto.

_ Prometa que amanhã não vai me evitar, e muito menos demonstrar arrependimento_ falou sério.

Mas nem mesmo seu autocontrole resistiria a tanto e logo estava buscando uma forma de entrar intenso, rápido e profundo, estocadas que passavam longe de ser lentas. Eu sabia que não era a sua intenção, mas a brusquidão dos seus movimentos mostravam que ele não duraria muito.

Tudo que eu podia prometer é aproveitar o presente, aqui e agora. Não faria planos para o futuro, isso cabia somente a Deus.

_ Foda-me sem preocupações, fundo e veloz_ tentei falar, mas o delírio estava alterando até mesmo minha lógica.

Edward puxou o laço que prendia meus cabelos, deixando os fios flutuarem por cima do travesseiro feito uma cascata. Entusiasmado se lançou mais veemente. Fogoso à medida que eu remexia meus quadris seguindo seu compasso abrasador e permitindo que martelasse profundo.

Nós dois gememos satisfeitos com a sintonia entre nossos corpos, ainda que existisse uma vontade doentia de estar o mais fundo se é que isso é possível.

_ Carinho, diz que eu sou o seu macho_ pedia enquanto alisava meus braços. Lambeu meu queixo até o meu seio, safado estava tentando me entreter e ouvir da minha boca a frase maldita para envaidecê-lo e aumentar o seu alto ego. Finalizando ele pousou suas mãos no meu quadril diminuindo o seu ritmo frenético, e assim me imobilizando.

Edward é autoritário e uma das suas principais características é estar no controle, mas não comigo, baby. Isabella Swan está longe de ser submissa aos seus caprichos.

_ Você sabe como meter gostoso_ neguei seu pedido, falando algo diferente ao mesmo tempo em que ergui meu quadril, voltando a impulsioná-lo. Em resposta, Edward beliscou meus mamilos, o que foi impossível segurar gemidos suaves vindos da minha boca enquanto ele continuava balançando sobre mim, agora num ritmo irritantemente lento, quase parando.

Abaixou-se próximo aos meus ouvidos, distraindo-me e erguendo minhas mãos ao alto, me mantendo presa e indefesa as suas vontades.

_ Muito bom saber disso Bella, mas não é esta frase que eu quero ouvir_ ainda parado sentado em cima de mim, ele voltou a ordenar _Diz que eu sou o seu homem , ou então não volto a me movimentar.

Chantagista.

"_Doce engano Edward, se esta doendo em mim, tenho certeza que é ainda pior em você e se eu virar pro canto, mesmo contra vontade eu vou conseguir dormir, já você com esta tenda armada entre suas pernas e pulsando dolorido, não tenho tanta certeza."__pensei comigo_._

_ Acaba logo com isso e me fode gostoso, me deixe com as pernas bambas _ falei autoritária, mostrando que eu também falava sério. Agora estava decidida a dominá-lo, usei toda a minha força e estava empurrando quadril pra cima, buscando fricção.

Cedo demais as suas mãos afrouxaram o aperto me libertando e então comecei a sugar seu queixo e unhar seu peitoral. Com minhas mãos livres, as pousei na curvatura do seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto, olhando para Edward vi que ele estava de olhos fechados, irritado e contrariado por não ter sido atendido.

Inclinei na direção da sua boca e para provocá-lo, corri minha língua pelos seus lábios antes de invadir a sua boca. Seus braços estavam apavorados ao redor do meu pescoço, seus dedos corriam pelo meu cabelo. Foi então que Edward empurrou mais duro e mais rápido pra dentro, movendo contra mim.

_Caralho BELLA!_ entre lufadas de ar e arremetidas Edward tentava falar, algo que saiu mais como gemido_ apertada, deliciosa, só por isso aceito suas desculpas esfarrapadas _ ele dizia enquanto nossos quadris se chocavam pelo movimento de entra e sai _ Desculpe, eu não vou durar muito. NÃO TENHO CONTROLE _ sua voz estava alterada e eu temia acordar nossos filhos.

Coloquei meus lábios nos seus pensando estar acalmando sua fera famélica, entretanto Edward encarou o gesto como selvageria e logo estávamos num beijo caliente e voluptuoso, ao contrário do outro beijo que começou terno e suave neste se podia notar pitadas de sensualidade misturadas ao desejo carnal, se possível nossas línguas emboladas uma na outra acompanhavam nosso ritmo frenético no sexo. Eufórica e me sentindo ser invadida de forma tão propícia, chupei sua língua com força mostrando como pretendia mastigar seu membro preso nas minhas paredes vaginais. Finalizando com uma mordida no seu lábio inferior.

_ CACETE _ Edward estava muito vocal, não recordava dele tão explosivo nos nossos encontros passados, belisquei suas costelas esperando que entendesse o recado, coloquei um dedo nos seus lábios este que ele sugou pra dentro de sua boca e com a língua o violentava me deixando escandalizada com sua forma de dar prazer até mesmo nas pequenas atitudes, o homem sabia como me colocar em erupção. De repente me senti um próprio vulcão pronto pra derramar só que em puros fluidos de prazer e gozo.

_ Carinho! Venha comigo _ ele dizia entre gemidos, cada vez que saia pra novamente entrar se enterrando com uma densidade que só ele sabia fazer.

Um sorriso glorioso preencheu seus lábios quando desmoronou em prazer. Assim como eu lembrava Edward revirou os olhos de um jeito que parecia proibido, sua pele alva cintilando de suor nunca me pareceu mais tentadora, provavelmente suas bochechas estavam vermelhas pelo esforço físico dominado, eu não precisava da energia elétrica para definir seu estado ao gozar de forma tão abundante. Recordava perfeitamente bem as suas reações de libertação.

Eu ainda estava "_quase_" lá, sem qualquer egoísmo ou orgulho por ter se liberado primeiro que eu. Edward continuou com uma ou duas estocadas garantindo o meu próprio prazer finalizado.

_Edwardddddd _ chamei por seu nome no momento em que sucumbi à força daquele desejo reprimido, uma paixão antiga que nunca parou de se enraizar em mim.

Há muito já tinha me esquecido desta sensação de divagar no mundo, ver estrelas sem serem no céu. Mesmo no escuro me custou muito esforço manter meus olhos abertos, os dedos dos meus pés estavam se enrolando de tanto frenesi. Por um momento senti pena de mim mesma e até mesmo medo, antigamente eu era uma viciada em sexo, sexo com Edward.

Agora que provei novamente, esperava ter controle deste lado demoníaco. Vinte e quatro horas alucinando e imaginando posições e maneiras diferentes de dar e receber.

_Bella, está acordada?_ perguntou ao deslizar seu nariz pelo meu pescoço, mantendo-nos entrelaçados pelo vínculo sexual, mesmo sem estar se movendo ou afundando seu pênis na minha intimidade. A sensação de senti-lo preso dentro de mim estava me deixando assustada com tamanha paixão, estava estourando no meu peito.

_Hum mm_ ronronei sentindo seus carinhos castos. Uma coisa é certa naquela época quando éramos os dois viciados um no corpo do outro, após o sexo e libertação Edward sempre caia de lado satisfeito. Desta vez percebi uma diferença notável. Com alguma delicadeza ele me trouxe para repousar no seu peito e depositou um beijo na minha cabeça.

"_Isso é muito confuso"_ pensei apavorada _ "Porque isso agora ?Sempre foi apenas SEXO."_

O seu corpo estava movimentando suavemente, logo o ouvi rindo baixinho.

_Foi muito melhor que nos velhos tempos, nenhuma das minhas lembranças fazem justiça a tanta entrega_ falou ofegante.

Permaneci em silêncio refletindo no que Edward acabou de dizer, ele se afastou deitando do meu lado, mas podia sentir seu olhar preso na minha face.

Todos estes anos sem Edward me fez acreditar que seria fácil desapegar ou viver sem sua dádiva de se oferecer por inteiro, mesmo que a única finalidade fosse somente sexo. Descobri que uma vez que provei do seu gosto outra vez, não sabia se viveria muito tempo sem viver e presenciar tudo isso. E no momento eu me odiava por isso.

Onde foi parar meu orgulho?

_Bella algum problema?_ balancei a cabeça negando, se eu falasse ele notaria minha voz embargada_ Só um minuto.

Ele levantou, pegou o castiçal com as velas caminhando até o banheiro, provavelmente para retirar o preservativo. Eu não demoraria a usar o banheiro, precisava de um banho e minha bexiga dava sinais de estar apertada. Quando Edward voltou ao meu lado, fui pega de surpresa por sua decisão.

_Amanhã vamos contar a toda a verdade ao Enzo e a Louise, não aguento mais omitir isso deles._ uma coisa era eu saber que ele queria participar e ser amigos dos nossos pequenos, mas contar "_toda_" verdade me dava calafrios ainda achando que esta é a decisão correta .

_ Uma hora ou outra eles vão saber, melhor que seja por nós do que outras pessoas _conclui_ Amanha vamos conversar com Enzo e Louise .

Ele voltou para o meu lado, e novamente aquele gesto esquisito, me puxando para repousar no seu peito.

_Você acha que eles vão reagir bem com a notícia?

De repente, as imagens dele e das crianças dividindo momentos repassaram mentalmente na minha cabeça. Conclui uma única certeza.

_ Eles vão adorar_ senti o seu sorriso crescer com minha confirmação_ Acredito que devido a tanta Inteligência, eles vão querer perguntas e respostas, mas eu vou estar lá pra te apoiar.

Estava entanto me convencer que tudo isso era apenas em nome dos meus filhos e NADA MAIS.

Uma frase ainda rodava na minha mente:

"_Foi muito melhor que nos velhos tempos, nenhuma das minhas lembranças fazem justiça a tanta entrega_".

Não nego que o sexo entre nós sempre foi quente, avassalador ocupando sempre nossas prioridades, nunca permitimos nos afundar em sentimentos mais nobres, e pelo visto Edward continuava a pensar do mesmo jeito.

Somente Sexo. Sua frase dizia tudo, apenas mais uma na sua cama e lhe oferecendo um momento luxuriante.

_ Bella, estou ficando preocupado com você tudo bem? Ficou calada de repente , eu disse algo errado?_ perguntou inseguro.

Suspirei alto. Novamente caindo no conto do vigário e me iludindo com falsas esperanças,

_ Não, você não disse nada errado apenas a verdade_ dizia em ambos os sentidos. Tanto quanto nós e sobre contar a verdade aos meninos.

_Estava pensando carinho, você colocaria oposição se eu quisesse apreciar devidamente cada pedacinho do seu corpo, agora?_ suas mãos já estavam tocando pontos estratégicos, antes que eu respondesse meu corpo traidor dava sinais que tudo que ele quisesse fazer seria bem vindo.

Fechei meus olhos em busca de alguma reflexão.

_ Edward, você está educadamente me convidando a mais uma rodada de sexo? _perguntei decidida.

"_Se ele só quer saber só de sexo, por que eu deveria ser diferente?"_ Pensei imaginando que neste jogo onde joga um, pode atuar com duas pessoas e comigo não seria diferente.

É claro que eu exploraria muito do corpo delicioso de Edward Masen e antes do amanhecer ele ia perceber que tudo que aconteceu foi somente não ?

_ Eu queria muito mais que somente uma rodada, talvez pudéssemos atravessar a noite e madrugada a fora transando apaixonadamente_ me respondeu, invadindo meus pensamentos conflitantes_ Pretendo recompensa-la ,promover um momento mais duradouro _ele gargalhou baixinho, atraindo minha atenção na sua mudança de humor _ A pouco eu parecia um adolescente inexperiente e curioso por sexo_ eu sabia que ele estava menosprezando seu desempenho por ter sido rápido. Porém foi perfeito e essencial _ mas a verdade, é que eu estava queimando de desejo por você .

Falou esta última parte com uma voz rouca, me fazendo tremer em expectativa.

_ Não vejo problemas de começar um segundo round_ respondi no meu melhor jeito contido e o Edward acolheu esta resposta com seu melhor sorriso deslavado.

Sim, Agora eu sabia por que antigamente os casais deitavam mais cedo e tinham uma quantidade enorme de filhos. A falta de energia elétrica e algo pra entreter. Caso contrário estaríamos acordados na sala assistindo TV ou brincando com as crianças.

Não que seja ruim ter Edward sugando todas as minhas energias. Vou começar a explorar este meu outro lado QUENTE.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**E então ?**  
**Alguns avanços, não é mesmo ?Só respondo uma coisa...próximo capítulo é o aguardado momento ...Contar a verdade as crianças ..agora sim.**  
**.**  
**Queria dizer algo que esqueci no capítulo anterior.**  
**Muitas meninas achando que o Scott, desistiu fácil demais,porém ele nunca amou Bella. Vcs lembram quando Bella comentou a falta de ciumes ?Quem ama senti estas coisas, mesmo que tente reprimir mas acaba sendo inevitável.**  
**.**  
**E o que temos aqui ...nada de velas e pétalas de rosas pra um cenário romantico ,autora optou por uma casa velha e uma cama ringindo kkkkkkkkkkk .Brincadeiras a parte espero que tenha agradado .**  
**.**  
**mais capítulos fofos ,hentais e outras coisitas legais pra postar**  
**.**  
**Portanto a autora pedi encarecidamente REVIEWS?/?**


	16. Convivência Forçada

_**Boa leitura !**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 14**_

_**CONVIVÊNÇIA FORÇADA**_

_**POV EDWARD**_

Palpitações.

Minha percepção dizia que poderia até mesmo enfartar, tamanha era as pancadas e os pulos no meu peito.

Coração acelerado!

Não posso dizer que esta sensação se resumia em dor era um misto de sufocamento pela queimação nos meus pulmões aniquilando minhas forças. Algo como espasmos de uma grande quantidade de ar que se acumulava e anseia por sair. Podia sentir carícias com os dentes, algo delicado, arranhando de leve, longe de ser um desconforto, estava mais para um paraíso tropical.

Sentindo-me meio imobilizado, ergui minha cabeça checando se realmente estava lucido ou o ar quente assim como o calor que estava concentrado no meu pau eram resquícios da minha torpe imaginação.

NÃO ERA FANTASIA!

Raios de claridade adentravam o quarto através da fina cortina sobre a mansarda pairando sobre sua pele translúcida, ainda com meus olhos inchados pelas maravilhosas poucas horas de sono encontrei Isabella me despertando a nossa moda antiga. Num português mais claro, um boquete esperto.

E eu que pensei que meu maior trunfo era passar a noite transando com Bella, e aqui estou, assistindo sua performance ao colher com a ponta da língua o início do pré-gozo escorrendo lentamente. Abocanhou e explorou cada centímetro do meu membro . Concentrada na sua travessura Bella parecia alheia a minha atenção ao que ela fazia, o jeito que ela chupava com vontade, sem nojo ou qualquer frescura que a maioria das mulheres tem, me deixava arrebatado, sem reação. Parecia estar desfrutando de um sundae gelado no dia mais quente de verão.

Eu me encontrava esparramado na cama, e para a minha alegria Bella estava numa posição vantajosa abaixada na direção do meu pênis, devido sua posição a camiseta gola V me dava acesso aos seus seios empinadinhos e os mamilos pontudos, quase gritando por minha boca os estimulando. Deste jeito eu podia assistir todo o seu desempenho, acompanhando suas mudanças de expressão facial, desde aquele olhar faminto ao sorriso mais singelo.

Suas mãos delicadas e sedosas sabiam intercalar entre um aperto com muita força ou pequenos apertões mais leves sempre mantendo um compasso ritmado e nunca o mesmo nível de força e carícia. Todo este processo de deslizamento sem Bella tirar meu pau da sua boca. O momento que o retirou dos seus lábios, lá estava sua língua lambendo vagarosamente toda a extensão do meu pênis de cima para baixo, de baixo para cima, deixando um rastro de sua saliva na pele já umedecida.

_hummm _ não consegui reprimir um gemido ao ver como sua língua me torturava com desenvoltura, temia que ao ouvir isso a espantasse e interrompesse a brincadeira. Pelo contrário meu gemido pareceu motiva-la ainda mais a continuar.

Alternou beijinhos leves e molhados, fechando uma mão ao redor da base de meu membro, massageando meus testículos com a outra, ciente do quanto à região é sensível, ela estava cautelosa tomando cuidado para não apertar com força. Mas apenas o seu toque já estava me deixando maluco de tesão, ansiava por estimular sua intimidade também. Bella parecia estar em casa, conhecer todos os meus caprichos, como me tomar nos lábios de maneira despudorada e ao mesmo tempo como usar a força das suas mãos para elevar minha temperatura corporal.

De uma só vez ela o abocanhou todinho, para logo em seguida sair quase por completo da sua boca e tornar a abocanhá-lo pra ver até onde iam os meus limites. Colocando a sua crueldade em prática, ela chupou e lambeu todo o cumprimento do pênis sem tocar na glande por um período lento, que a meu ver foi muito longo! Olhando diretamente nos meus olhos ela me encarava e com sua mão fechada ao meu redor ela devolvia um vai e vem.

_Merda, mil vezes merda,_ eu queria gritar, implorar pra ela devolver meu mastro aos seus lábios, alguns segundos fora deste contato e eu já sentia a falta do calor da sua boca. No entanto temia gritar alto demais e chamar a atenção dos nossos filhos, ou até mesmo da Sue e o Harry.

_Você prefere que eu pare?_ me perguntou com aquela cara mais depravada se fazendo de inocente. Certamente o meu rosto denunciava minhas intenções, eu queria ela me engolindo. QUERIA DIZER, CONTINUE ME CHUPE COM VONTADE.

Com medo desta atitude inusitada e meus gritos saírem tão altos quanto o volume de uma caixa de som, optei por balançar minha cabeça dizendo que não queria que parasse.

_ Gosta disso? Posso chupar a cabecinha?_ ainda me pergunta? Você deve.

Fechei meus olhos esperando pelo momento. Antecipando eu busquei alguma base nos lençóis os segurando com força, no entanto o contato não veio. Confuso voltei a encará-la.

_Pode começar carinho, melhor que sua intimidade quente e molhadinha, só esta boquinha maquiavélica que adora me levar ao inferno e depois ao céu._ expliquei a base de muito esforço.

Ela sorriu com gosto, porém continuou parada. A preocupação começava a me dominar, "_será que disse ou fiz algo de errado_?" buscava lá no fundo da minha mente.

_ Estou aguardando Edward, me peça _ eu ia dizer que já pedi, mas ela continuou usando certa severidade _Vamos, implore pra eu cair de boca nesse cacetão_ O que era esta mulher falando sujo deste jeito? Senti meu pau enrijecer ainda mais, se possível .

Era isso, ela estava tentando me dominar, ter o controle da situação, e honestamente eu o faria com gosto( por hora ). Imploraria de joelhos se fosse preciso.

_Bella, PORRA, ME CHUPA LOGO, CARINHO_ não consegui abafar a reivindicação. E ela sorriu realizada por esta façanha.

Meus olhos não conseguiam parar firmes e abertos, mas a visão era de tirar o folego minha morena chupando a cabeça do meu pau, lambendo e revirando a língua em volta daquela pele sensível e ao mesmo tempo tocando uma punheta nele, fazendo movimentos circulares com a mão ao seu redor completamente melado de saliva o que facilitou seu deslizar. Eu não resistiria por muito tempo.

_"BUNDÃO, O QUE ESTA HAVENDO COM VOCÊ MASEN JR? ISABELLA MAL TE TOCA E LOGO QUER ESGUICHAR EM JATOS_" repreendi mentalmente o meu pênis, por ser tão fraco na presença da Bella.

Isabella é isso, um furacão na cama e adora testar meus limites, se perceber que estou tentando fazê-la submissa, acontece o mesmo que ontem, ela sempre dá um jeitinho de me colocar como culpado e me punir, negando aquilo que adoro, fodê-la em demasia. Talvez seja por isso que me enfeitiçou, a maioria das mulheres que transei sempre cediam as minhas vontades, mas com a Bella eu tinha que suar a camisa pra arrancar certas gentilezas. E sinceramente eu adoro todo este esforço, gosto do desafio e apreciar minuciosamente a dificuldade apresentada, tudo que é fácil logo perde a graça. E com ela, pelo visto nunca cairia no tedio ou comodismo.

Só pra ficar claro, eu adoro estar no controle e se Isabella arranca o que deseja de mim é justamente por que eu permito, mas antes de autorizar suas facetas, gosto de explorar todo este fetiche de um lutando contra a vontade do outro.

_ Eu vou explodir, vou arrebentar de prazer_ eu tentei falar de forma audível, mas nem sei como minha voz estrangulada saiu. Só piorou quando minha musa colocou aquele cacete na parte interna da sua bochecha, de um jeito hábil Bella o deslizou suavemente para dentro e para fora o tocando numa região da boca que é extremamente macia e a sensação é infinitamente satisfatória.

Pra finalizar quase tive um AVC ao sentir meu pênis mergulhando entre seus lábios, tocando o final da sua língua chegando perto da garganta . Bella começou a engasgar, mas logo se recuperou ao sentir a sensação de estar engolindo meu membro. PUTA MERDA! Ao retirá-lo sua saliva estava escorrendo sobre o meu talo, parecendo uma calda caramelizada sobre uma banana Split e a imagem não tinha como ser mais erótica, estava lentamente formando um fiapo de saliva entre sua boca e o meu pênis.

_ Eu estou chegando_ avisei antes. Sabia que muitas mulheres não apreciam engolir porra, mas esta é minha Bella e todo cuidado com ela é pouco, não queria fazer deste momento algo nojento _e eu v vou.

Em poucos milésimos de segundos eu estava me libertando em jatos e Isabella engolindo tudo que lhe era oferecido, não arredou sua boca nem um segundo, esperou fielmente até que estivesse completamente aliviado.

Ainda extasiado pelo efeito, eu tentava usar de alguma lógica e clareza, mesmo que tenha gozado não me importaria em começar tudo de novo, me sentia pronto pra dar prazer a minha Bella. Ainda me sentia em divida por ter atingido o ápice tão rápido ontem, mesmo que depois eu tenha contribuído com meu melhor nas outras duas vezes que transamos.

_Carinho, eu não me importaria em ser despertado assim todos os dias_ descontraí enquanto ela caminhava até o banheiro, imaginei que fosse escovar seus dentes e lavar sua boca.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella voltava do banheiro com uma escova de cabelos, organizando os fios fora do lugar.

_Acho melhor não se apegar nesta ideia_ falou secamente, aliás, ela tem sido fria após o sexo, como se através destas manifestações ela dissesse que tudo se resumia apenas em sexo, somente sexo. No entanto eu queria lhe dar o mundo se possível fosse, ela valia qualquer esforço, minha Bella, meu amor.

_ Eu não ficaria tão ansioso por isso se ainda estivesse dormindo, mas então fui despertado por você e meu pau feliz. Com certeza vou aguardar outros momentos assim_ sem qualquer nota de descontração ou brincadeira eu respondi, deixando Bella quase pálida, aposto que ela não esperava por isso.

_ Vamos levante desta cama, e venha se arrumar. Eu vou até o quarto dos meninos despertá-los para nos arrumar e sairmos daqui _mudou de assunto.

_Parece que alguém aqui está feliz em ir embora?_ me recusava acreditar que depois da noite de ontem e a aventura de hoje, Bella procurava maneiras de fugir de mim. _ Isso tudo é por causa Scott ?_ não queria ceder a minha vontade de perguntar e o medo e decepção de ouvir a confirmação.

Bella ficou vermelha e não foi de vergonha, ela estava com raiva pelo meu comentário. Antes que ela ficasse mais nervosinha, fiz outra pergunta para distraí-la.

_Por que você só namora homens mais velhos que você?_ torcia pra isso ser o suficiente e dispersar sua ira.

E parece que foi ela respirou fundo e respondeu secamente.

_ Nunca gostei de moleques. Os homens mais velhos são maduros, devo dizer alguns deles outros são mais infantis que o Enzo e a Louise_ eu sabia que a indireta era pra mim, mas preferi deixar passar._ Pare de papo furado e vá se aprontar para irmos embora.

Bufei irritado, eu ficaria aqui mais uma semana com ela e as crianças, seria maravilhoso mais um tempo juntos.

_Talvez pudéssemos ficar mais uns dois dias, este ar campal é saudável para as crianças_ tentei reverter o quadro.

Bella revirou os olhos .

_Claro que sim, você é um bilionário que não precisa trabalhar. Mas eu não me enquadro nesta categoria. Aquele estúdio precisa de mim, tenho muitas coisas a fazer na cidade. As crianças tem aula e sem mencionar que todos devem estar preocupados com nosso sumiço. Se eu soubesse o caminho nós três iríamos embora e você poderia ficar aqui para desfrutar mais do ar saudável, no entanto você sabe a direção que tomar até Nova York.

Levantei da cama rapidamente, com passos felinos prontos para o ataque me posicionei colado ao corpo de Bella pressionando minha ereção no seu bumbum tentando distraí-la com o volume do meu pênis que nem parecia ter se aliviado há poucos minutos.

_ Se a sua preocupação é somente esta, pode relaxar. Tudo que é meu é seu e dos nossos filhos_ arredei os fios de cabelo que ondulavam seu pescoço, depositei um beijo de boca aberta em seguida sugando sua pele com força, Bella gemeu baixinho rebolando no meu pau, eu sorri internamente com sua fraqueza _Pergunto-me como vai reagir quando eu lhe entregar a outra surpresa _soltei sem ver, estava tão distraído quanto ela. A única lógica que parecia funcionar no momento era a cabeça de baixo, empolgada com o traseiro convidativo de Bella.

Rápido demais, Bella se afastou.

_Eu não quero surpresa alguma, principalmente vindo de você e seu maldito dinheiro, se arrume pra sairmos não vou repetir isso outra vez _ e assim ela saiu do quarto me deixando puto da vida por rejeitar algo que dizia todas as minhas intenções. Até mesmo Esme se sentiria ofendida com as palavras de Bella, justamente por estar participando e cuidando de tudo pessoalmente. Mas nem por isso desistiria da minha surpresa.

Na mesa de café da manhã eu compreendi como as crianças acordam dispersas e parecem desligadas da tomada. Sue estava animadoramente contando historias dos animais da fazenda e algumas crianças aqui da vizinhança. Bella sorria concordando com tudo que Sue dizia, mas a julgar por sua face eu podia imaginar o quanto ela estava ansiosa por sair daqui.

Bella se ergueu da cadeira chamando Enzo e Louise pra acompanhá-la.

_Venham crianças, despeçam-se da Sue para nós irmos_ ao dizer isso.

Notei como Sue ficou constrangida e sem graça, parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas no mesmo instante Harry entrou pelo cômodo a fazendo respirar tranquila.

_Bom dia pessoal!_ exclamou retirando seu chapéu da cabeça_ Sr Masen creio que não terá como partir hoje. Devido as fortes enchentes a ponte veio a desabar. Impossibilitando quem quer seja de entrar na fazenda ou sair dela.

Foi involuntário quando o sorriso se alargou no meu rosto. Bella estava vendo vermelho para o meu lado.

_Seu irresponsável, a culpa é sua. Por ter nos arrastado pra este lugar. Talvez tenha sido você que mandou alguém derrubar esta ponte, só pra ficarmos aqui, quero só ver aquelas roupas não serão suficientes e o que vamos fazer?_ começou a me estapear com raiva, porém fui mais rápido que ela e lacei sua cintura_ Solte-me Edward, não chegue perto de mim.

Sue sorriu empolgada, provavelmente gostando da ideia de passar mais tempo com a casa cheia.

_ Carinho se continuar a me estapear deste jeito, vou ser obrigado a levá-la para um lugar com porta e nos trancar lá dentro, pra lhe mostrar umas coisas que um homem excitado é capaz de fazer _sussurrei no seu ouvido e com muita alegria a ouvindo gemer baixinho. Me afastei aos poucos_ Uma pena que não pensei nisso Bella, talvez eu mesmo pudesse ter ido destruir esta ponte _falei com deboche.

Harry bem que tentou apaziguar e em seguida caiu na gargalhada , mas Bella parecia alheia a tudo. Enzo vibrou feliz coma noticia e Louise estava preocupada em dar leite a Blair, possivelmente nem prestou atenção no assunto.

_Senhora Bella não se preocupe, isso não é para sempre. Assim que o tempo estabilizar a prefeitura disponibiliza as máquinas pra erguer uma nova ponte. Sem falar que a minha Sue é uma boa costureira, com certeza improvisará algumas coisas caso venha a faltar roupas pra vestirem _falou Harry.

Cheguei à cabeça na janela da cozinha me certificando que lá fora o tempo estava nublado e ameno, uma corrente leve de vento.

Fui até a escrivaninha do quarto de despejo procurar alguns papeis de textura leve, após encontrá-los retornei a cozinha onde todos estavam, peguei uma faca de cozinha que estava sobre a pia e sai quintal a fora. Alguns minutos caçando e logo encontrei o que precisava algumas varetas de bambu, peguei três delas e comecei a lavra-las manualmente.

Voltei pra cozinha e percebi como todos estavam me observando e curiosos com minha atividade. Aparentemente Bella estava mais calma.

_Sue você tem algum carretel de linha que não esteja usando? _mesmo sem entender minha pergunta ela respondeu que sim_ Já que vamos ficar por aqui, vamos passar o tempo nos divertindo. Enzo, você já soltou pipa? _perguntei.

Tanto ele quanto Louise ficaram interessados.

_O que é pipa?_ Enzo perguntou

_Muitos chamam de papagaio, mas é o mesmo significado. Nós vamos montá-la e depois com a ajuda do Harry nos vamos numa colina mais alta e a fazer pegar voo no embalo do vento. Louise você e seu irmão querem me ajudar a fazer uma?

Ficamos uma meia hora colando, amarrando e preparando um plástico improvisado pra fazer a rabiola. Mas o resultado final foi interessante, sem falar que meus filhos estavam orgulhosos de ajudar.

_Desde quando você sabe estas coisas ? _Bella perguntou com pouco caso.

Olhei diretamente nos seus olhos, e totalmente compenetrado respondi.

_Existem muitas coisas a meu respeito que você não sabe, e muitas vezes não se permite conhecer.

Bella soltou o ar de uma vez e a julgar pelo seu sussurro, ela disse " _Digo o mesmo, você não me conhece"._

___Mas pretendo conhecer _ ela arregalou os olhos com minha resposta, pensando que eu não tinha entendido sua frase soprada entre dentes.

Harry nos conduziu até as colinas, segundo ele um ponto muito bom pra esta brincadeira. Bella carregava Enzo pra não cair no chão enladeirado e eu carregava Louise, enquanto Harry carregava a Blair. Nenhuma das crianças queria deixar a cachorrinha pra trás.

_Aqui está bom Harry_ falei ao mesmo tempo descendo Louise do meu colo, mais que depressa ela tomou Blair do colo do Harry.

_ Agora que já acompanhei vocês, eu vou voltar ao trabalho. Até mais crianças_ Harry acenou de longe enquanto voltava para seus afazeres rurais.

Bella estava de braços cruzados e tentando me ignorar, parecendo uma criança birrenta.

_O que fazemos agora Edward? _Enzo me perguntou atencioso.

Posicionei-me para pegar acondiciono e comecei com uma explicação.

_Vou soltar um pouco da linha e tentar colocar embalo_ falei enquanto dava uma pequena corridinha. Alguns minutos tentando consegui erguê-la com sucesso, principalmente com a ajuda do vento.

Sentei no barrando e fiquei segurando o novelo de linha, recordando do meu tempo infantil quando eu fazia isso. Era uma época tão feliz, sem responsabilidades. Não existia computador, vídeo game , tinha gosto de infância e não as coisas que as crianças de hoje gostam.

_Venha Enzo senta aqui, você quer segurar?_ com um sorriso alegre ele veio e logo estava pegando o jeito da brincadeira, constantemente o vento jogando os fios do seu cabelo castanho no olho.

Bella estava de costas para nós e fotografando tudo pela frente, imaginei que este seria o seu jeito de canalizar a raiva.

_É divertido _ ele falou rindo à toa _Como aprendeu isso, Edward?

Era este momento que eu estava preparando para contar a verdade a eles, não queria assustá-los com a revelação, queria meus filhos descontraídos.

_Bem, quando eu era um garoto pouco maior que você ,o meu pai saía comigo para os parques ou locais abertos e juntos fazíamos isso com muita frequência_ tomei ar e continuei_ É o que estou fazendo com vocês agora, um momento só nosso _ foi inevitável não gaguejar nesta última parte. Bella estava distraída aproveitando o alto do topo das colinas para arquivar suas imagens de paisagens, mas ao ouvir minha frase suas mãos tremeram quase derrubando a máquina ao chão.

Bella rumou na nossa direção e parou ao meu lado. Mantendo a atenção focada em nós.

_A Ise e eu nunca fizemos isso_ Enzo lamentou com aqueles olhinhos tristes _ Nosso papai era ocupado com o trabalho, mamãe diz que ele não estava preparado pra ter a gente _Enzo falou naturalmente, enquanto manuseava as coordenadas na linha. Eu temia que ele se cortasse então estava sempre ajudando pra evitar acidentes.

Mas pior que um ferimento enquanto brincamos, foi ouvir sua frase, de certa forma eles tinham consciência do meu abandono.

_ Ele não era um papai bom _desta vez foi ainda pior. Louise não é o tipo que segura a sua sinceridade e ouvi-la dizer isso, me fez questionar se Bella teria feito a cabeça deles contra mim.

Bella me olhou demoradamente, como se me pedisse desculpas pelo que acabei de ouvir.

_Louise venha me ajudar aqui. Enzo está com o braço cansado de segurar_ carregando a Blair de um lado da cintura ela veio, colocou sua mãozinha desocupada sobre a minha mal tocando a linha.

No entanto parecia gostar bastante da nova descoberta, conforme o vento aumentava as fisgadas no novelo era o motivo que arrancava muitas risadinhas da minha filha.

_Quem te falou isso Ise? Aposto que seu pai está ansioso por viver junto de vocês. _tentei me defender, mesmo não merecendo.

Enzo apoiou seu corpo pequeno nas minhas costas como se descansasse. Fazendo da cena, algo ainda mais intimo. Coisa de pai e filho.

_Tia Nessie falou que ele era um traste que só queria saber da mamãe mas sem nenhum pacote junto_ Louise beijou minha bochecha, entendi isso como um pedido silencioso pra eu tirar a linha da sua mão_ Nunca se importou comigo e o Enzo _dizia enquanto alisava os pelos da Blair e aos poucos se afastou da linha, ainda sim sentada ao meu lado e do irmão. _O vento vai fazer bagunça nos meus cabelos _se queixou, mas percebi que sabiamente ela estava tentando mudar de assunto.

Bella sentou ao nosso lado, pegou os fios acobreados de Louise para trançá-los e impedir que ficassem esvoaçados.

_Enzo quer assumir novamente?_ convidei desta vez trazendo ele para o meu colo e lhe entregando o novelo. Pensando bem este não seria o melhor momento de revelar, Bella poderia me ajudar com isso mais tarde.

Contudo tinha outro assunto me incomodando.

_Por que vocês estão adorando ficar longe da escola? Aconteceu alguma coisa? _senti o corpo do meu filho ficar tenso e rápido demais os dois negarem dizendo não ser nada.

Bella balançou a cabeça discordando da negativa deles.

Aparentemente eu não podia cobrar algo deles pelo menos até revelar ser o pai fujão mas ela sim como mãe. Isso estava dentro dos seus direitos e possivelmente eles teriam mais confiança em revelar a informação pra ela.

_Eu sei muito bem quando estão mentindo, e agora é um destes momentos. Vamos, falem o que aconteceu? _Eu acariciava os cabelos do meu garoto tentando deixa-lo mais relaxado, mas parecia difícil.

_ A diretora quer falar com a senhora_ Louise começou o discurso_ O Brad e o Connor estavam fazendo piadinha e abusando do Enzo_ Bella entristeceu instantaneamente _ O chamando de Bebê chorão, filhinho de mamãe_ ela narrava o acontecido desta vez com solidariedade ao irmão. Este permanecia caladinho e desconfiado.

Eu já imaginava que a sua timidez seria um obstáculo e motivo de chacotas.

_Só por isso a professora quer falar comigo?_ Bella interrogou desconfiada.

Louise sorriu sem graça, mas foi antes que respondesse foi dedurada pelo irmão.

_Mamãe a Ise empurrou eles e chutou suas canelas, a tia disse que isso não são modos pra uma menina _por sua voz, eu sentia sua satisfação de dedurar contra a irmã.

Louise encheu os olhos de lágrimas, fazendo um biquinho tão engraçado que se a situação não fosse séria eu estaria rindo.

_Bobão, fiz isso por você _Louise se defendeu ,colocando a língua pra fora.

Eu sorri emocionado, qualquer coisa é motivo para os dois brigarem. Mas bastou um ver o outro em ameaça e logo estava entrando em defesa. Bella parecia da mesma maneira que eu.

_Tudo bem já entendi. Quando voltarmos converso com a professora e resolvemos isso. E quanto a você senhorita Louise Marie , nada de sair dando pontapés nos outros mesmo que estejam errados _Bella dizia ao mesmo tempo beijando a testa da filha.

O gosto da ansiedade palpitou na minha boca mais amargo que fel. Minha oportunidade de confessar a verdade, tinha literalmente rolado morro a baixo.

_Edward mais tarde nós podíamos ir pescar, né? _Enzo me perguntou sorridente. Talvez sua intenção fosse mudar de assunto ou então ele queria fazer algo do meu lado.

Como dizer ao moleque que nunca saí para pescar? Mas ele valia meu esforço.

_ Acredito que não faltará oportunidades, vamos sim _ beijei sua bochecha demoradamente, uma sensação desconfortável de saber que ele era motivo de gracinhas entre os colegas _Enzo, você sabia que um garoto bem educado, gentil e amoroso causa inveja nos outros colegas?_ ele me observava confuso _ O que eu quero dizer é que; você é tudo isso e tem o dom de cativar as pessoas ao seu redor. Ignore as piadinhas e não mude nenhuma destas características só para agradar ou causar boa impressão aos outros.

Menos relutante, Bella diminui os centímetros e sentou ao meu lado ,coladinha contra meu corpo. Discretamente ela pegou minha mão e a segurou firmemente.

_**POV BELLA**_

Edward estava começando a ficar bom com este negócio de me driblar. Ou melhor , driblar meus sentimentos.

Primeiro me trás pra esta selva contra minha vontade, ontem mesmo que eu tenha gostado do sexo entre nós, lá estava eu me entregando sem reservas. Hoje de manhã não aguentei ver aquele membro inchado e carente apontado para o meu lado e novamente cai em tentação abocanhando e chupando aquele monumento gostoso, pra piorar descobrimos estar presos nesta fazenda por tempo indeterminado.

Mas assistindo o programa familiar do Edward e nossos gêmeos soltando pipa, eu me senti uma egoísta tentando privar esta aproximação entre eles. A cena estava enchendo meu coraçãozinho de alegria, cada dia o entrosamento entre eles se mostrava maior.

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando Edward tentou contar a verdade, mas as palavras da Louise o desmotivaram a continuar. Não podia culpar a Nessie por dizer estas coisas à sobrinha, como uma boa irmã é natural que naquela época ela tomasse as minhas dores do abandono. Contudo, repudiava esta mania dela falar certas verdades na frente da Louise e do Enzo. Eles são crianças e este nível de informação pode fazer estragos.

Eu precisava pensar em um jeito de ajuda-lo. Oferecer mais confiança e otimismo, agora não dizia respeito somente a mim. A prioridade eram os nossos filhos. Edward precisa do meu apoio.

_ Sue precisa de ajuda com o almoço?_ perguntei ao passar pela porta.

Edward estava logo atrás brincando de correr atrás dos filhos

_ Não corram deste jeito, vão cair e machucar _ eu gritava em vão, nenhum dos três tinham intenção de me ouvir.

Às vezes queria matar o Edward por ser mais infantil que os próprios filhos e permitir fazerem o que eles quisessem. Pela primeira vez, Edward estava descontraído, abriu mão dos seus ternos de alfaiataria e usava apenas uma calça preta de moletom largo e desmanchado assim com uma camiseta branca, parecia até mais jovem com este ar descolado e brincalhão.

Todos estes momentos eu estava registrando com minha máquina, e principalmente na minha mente. Com certeza estas cenas jamais seriam deletadas da minha alma e coração.

_Não precisa ajudar senhora, pode ir cuidar das crianças_ respondeu Sue.

Voltei ao local onde estavam brincando e sentei em uma cadeira da varanda, estava um pouco longe, mas dava para observar a dinâmica entre eles. Edward percebeu minha análise e discretamente se juntou a mim sentando ao meu lado.

Um pensamento estava dominando a minha mente.

_ Edward, quem era a mulher que você e as crianças encontraram no shopping?

Censurei-me mentalmente, ao perceber que meu pensamento saiu em voz alta.

Ele sorriu largamente, levou a mão aos cabelos os deixando ainda mais desconectados.

Sua expressão facial parecia pensativa.

_ Na verdade não era ninguém importante _ falou com frieza e até mesmo indiferença, seu semblante mudou rapidamente parecendo colérico_ Estava pensando Bella, algo que pode resolver a timidez do Enzo é aulas de teatro, uma maneira interessante de canalizar sua dificuldade em se enturmar e expressar. Todas as piadinhas que vem sofrendo pode ser o início de Bullying, precisamos parar este circulo de agressividade verbal ou até mesmo física. Pra isso eu pensei em colocá-lo em aulas de Karatê, aprender defesa própria e evitar outros incidentes feito o que ocorreu na escola _ele dizia enquanto olhava atento as crianças brincando com a cadelinha _Quanto a Louise, me desculpe Bella eu sei que a Nessie é sua irmã, mas não gosto da ideia da minha garotinha convivendo com sua irmã e a louca da Tânia. Podíamos colocá-la em aulas de balé, ou piano, sei lá algo que ela goste de fazer. Por que sinceramente, eu tenho medo dela soltar "_caralho, pau duro, porra_" tudo numa mesma frase_ falou arrepiado com o pensamento.

Quando olhou pra mim ficou constrangido e sem graça, nem eu mesma sabia a expressão que tinha no meu rosto.

_Bella me desculpe, não devia ter dito isso, longe de eu querer interferir na educação deles, você vem fazendo isso perfeitamente bem_ coloquei um dedo na sua boca o silenciando. Estava feliz demais com esta reação pra reclamar, muito bom saber que ele se importa e quer ajudar a fazer dos filhos pessoas de bem.

Algo estranho começou a percorrer nas minhas veias, uma mistura de excitação e am... algum sentimento forte, não sei como identificar.

_Tudo bem Edward. Estou orgulhosa desta posição, tomaremos providências quando voltarmos_ antes de terminar a frase, num impulso e seu corpo tão próximo ao meu, juntei meus lábios aos seus.

Iniciando um beijo que era pra ser inocente e suave, mas logo tomou proporções intensas, um beijo quente molhado, com notas sexuais, os braços dele envolveram minha cintura e os meus foram parar no seu pescoço brincando e a às vezes puxando com força seus cabelos. Nossas mãos ganhando vida ao passear uma pelo corpo do outro, parecendo dois loucos a cada minuto que os toques eram mais agressivos e íntimos.

Sentir sua língua tão vitoriosa dentro da minha boca provocando a minha e iniciando brincadeiras no sentido sexual estavam me deixando alagada de tesão. Aflito por mais contato Edward pousou sua mão no meu seio e conforme aumentávamos o ritmo do amasso, ele acrescentava um pouco mais de força ao massagear e apertar meu peito. Porém eu precisava parar, cessei o beijo vendo um Masen me encarar com uma cara sapeca, um sorriso convencido.

Ainda que de brincadeira desferi um leve tapa na sua mão o repreendendo, o que fez o homem aumentar ainda mais o sorriso e arquear as sobrancelhas se perguntando o que estava havendo.

Olhei ao redor e não encontrei as crianças, pelo menos não assistiram à sessão amasso. Estava começando a me preocupar com o sumiço repentino deles enquanto eu me distraia. No entanto não demorou muito e avistei-os juntos do Harry brincando com a selaria dos cavalos.

_Por que isso Bella? Fugindo deste jeito vou considerar que esta louca para ser carregada até o nosso quatro e fazer aquela cama ringir até cansar. Bater aquela cabeceira velha contra a parede até ela desabar e virar pó_ Edward falou sedutoramente, e o pior é que esta ideia me parecia boa demais para matar o tempo vago.

Gargalhamos os dois ao mesmo tempo, imaginando a cena. A casa velha desabando enquanto a luxúria dominava as quatro paredes daquele quarto.

_Se toca Edward, só pensa nisso é?_ falei brincando_ Ao contrário de você eu tenho mais o que fazer, e pare de ficar com insinuações sujas_ ele tomou a minha mão, conduzindo a diretamente aos lábios _ Não sou tão aflita por sexo como certas pessoas, não preciso disso e muito me ... m...menos de você_ falei tentando me esquivar ao sentir os tremores percorrer meu corpo.

Como um gesto tão simples pode abalar tanto as estruturas? A língua pecaminosa do Edward estava violando a minha pele e finalizando o beijo que era pra ser inocente ele depositou um selinho.

_Bella, Bella, você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso carinho "_**não preciso disso e muito menos de você**_"_ sorrindo ele se ergueu, criando distância entre nós _ Ainda vai me implorar pra eu tocar seu corpinho lindo e gostoso _falou ao me dar as costas.

Oh merda !

Pelo amor de Deus, que eu tenha forças e não chegue a este ponto.

Enquanto terminava de banhar e preparar meus pequenos para conduzi-los a cama e dormir. Eu ficava imaginando por onde iniciar o assunto. Muitas vezes falamos sobre isso, mas nenhuma destas vezes era com sentimento de colocar tudo em pratos limpos, falar a verdade independente das consequências.

Agora era diferente, eu sentia a necessidade de contar. Algo dentro do meu coração praticamente me ordenava que assumisse esta situação. Estava ansiosa por ver Louise e Enzo chama-lo de papai. Tanto que chegava a doer.

Um por um os coloquei na cama, cobri com o edredom.

Seria agora a hora de contar uma historinha pra dormirem , porem senti que não adiantava fugir o momento estava chegando.

Levantei da cama e tentando ganhar tempo fui até a janela, olhei as paisagens lá fora, as árvores com as folhas brilhando pela garoa e nevoa da chuva. O vento agitando e ecoando entre as plantas mais altas e robustas. A escuridão da noite emoldurava a paisagem lá fora misturada aos encantos divinos, gotas mais finas e em outros momentos mais grossas devido à chuva. Fechei a janela e girei meu corpo, ficando frente a frente com os meus filhos.

Iniciaria o diálogo sozinha, antes de tudo eles precisam ouvir da minha boca, pra depois ouvirem a revelação do pai.

Peguei uma cadeira e meio relutante sentei de frente a eles. A atenção das crianças estava voltada para o meu estado desinquieto e nervoso.

_Crianças, lembram quando vocês me perguntavam sobre o papai? Por onde ele foi? Por que ele foi embora? _ambos acenaram concordando que sim, então prossegui_ Pois bem, vou contar a vocês como aconteceu.

Enzo ergueu seu corpinho logo ficando sentado e colocou uma almofada entre as pernas. Louise permaneceu deitada, contudo os olhos mais arregalados que o normal.

_A mamãe quando descobriu estar grávida ficou acima de tudo surpresa, por que era muito jovem e ter filhos não era os meus planos, não naquele momento. Porém fiquei muito feliz e determinada a ser a melhor mamãe do mundo_ a cada palavra pronunciada eu olhava na feição deles, em busca de um parador. Mas eles pareciam ansiosos pela continuação.

Puxei o ar com um pouco mais de força e decidida a não parar. Comecei novamente.

_ A primeira decisão que tomei foi de ir até o escritório compartilhar a notícia com o pai de vocês, mas naquela época ele não tinha a maturidade suficiente pra encarar a notícia que ouvia. Talvez por que estava num dia ruim e saber que seria pai o deixou ainda mais alarmado por isso ele reagiu mal e optou por ir contra a gravidez_ sem forças para prosseguir eu parei de falar, e fiquei analisando cada emoção que passava no rostinho deles_ Nos dias de hoje, o pai de vocês é um homem sozinho e triste pela decisão que tomou no passado, ele está mais próximo de nós do que imaginam e adoraria ser aceito como o papai de vocês. O que eu quero saber é. Vocês querem ter um papai sempre por perto? Cuidando e zelando por vocês?

Pra minha surpresa Louise ficou calada e não tentou me desafiar, parecia estar ponderando o que responder.

_Eu quero muito. Tem dias que eu sonho com ele e acordo com saudades, nos meus sonhos ele tem os olhos iguais aos nossos, é bonito e brincalhão_ com os olhos brilhando ele avançou_ Eu quero ter um papai pra soltar pipa com a gente, assim como o Edward fez. Ir no estádio de beisebol, esperar por nós na porta da escola _Enzo parecia um papagaio não parava de citar os benefícios de ter o pai por perto, estava decidido .

Olhei Louise a espera da sua resposta.

_E você minha flor? _perguntei.

Ela seguiu o mesmo passo do irmão e num rompante estava sentada.

_ Eu também já sonhei com ele_ falou chorosa. Muitas vezes que ela ou o irmão mencionavam este assunto eu sempre me colocava na defensiva e mudava o rumo do assunto. Senti a culpa me atingir ao vê-la tão hesitante _ Se for pra aparecer e depois ir embora eu prefiro que ele não venha ficar com a gente _ falou enquanto brincava com o próprio cabelo, tentando parecer desinteressada.

O medo me deixou em pânico. Esperava que fosse mais fácil, afinal ; eles sempre manifestavam interesse pela presença do pai.

_Tia Nessie disse que ele é ruim e só pensa nele. _Louise concluiu .

Suspirei alto, mas não desistiria. Assim que voltarmos pra casa, Vanessa vai me explicar essa mania absurda de colocar minhocas na cabeça dos meus filhos.

_ Filhota a tia Nessie não sabe de nada, ignore as coisas que ela diz _ sentei mais próximo dela e comecei um cafuné vagaroso tentando com êxito acalma-la _ O Edw... Ele ama tanto vocês que jamais vai querer se afastar de novo _ isso eu não tinha dúvidas, como pai Edward estava se esforçando muito, seria o melhor pai do mundo para os gêmeos _Dê uma chance a ele permita que se explique _falei segurando sua mão.

Um calor forte tomou conta do meu corpo, quando senti mãos fortes tocarem meus ombros. Edward estava aqui o tempo todo e provavelmente sabia o que enfrentar após ouvir nossa conversa.

Ainda de pé, ele tentava encontrar as palavras pra iniciar. Os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

Buscando coragem ele andava de um lado para o outro. Finalmente parando entre as camas dos filhos.

_ Crianças lembram quando levei vocês à colina pra passarmos o tempo juntos? _ eles assentiram concordando_ Eu queria fazer daquela brincadeira em conjunto uma história ao lado de duas crianças especiais. Estamos aqui nesta fazenda, por que eu precisava arrumar um jeito de passar mais tempo e aprender mais sobre vocês_ ele parou pra analisar se eles estavam absorvendo as informações, os olhinhos do Enzo brilhou pelas lágrimas ele estava associando os últimos acontecimentos e tudo que falei anteriormente. Louise se moveu inquieta na cama e cruzou os braços, encarando o Edward esperando pela continuação.

Eu não sabia dizer se ela sabia ou estava perto de descobrir. Edward tentava segurar as mãos tremulas no colo, as pernas brincavam balançando levemente uma contra a outra. Eu não estava muito diferente...Nervosa.

_ O que eu quero dizer é que no passado eu fiz uma grande burrada abrindo mão dos meus bens mais preciosos. Mas agora eu implorarei se for preciso, pra ficar junto e cuidar de vocês. Por que o dia mais feliz da minha vida foi àquela tarde de domingo no jardim da mansão_ as lágrimas escorriam soltas sem nenhum constrangimento pelo seu rosto fortemente emocionado_ Quando eu coloquei meus olhos em vocês , ali eu descobri que eram os meus filhos.

Estávamos os quatro estáticos. Edward se segurando para não toma-los no colo suas mãos tremiam e a veia no seu pescoço pulando de segundo em segundo mostrava seu nervosismo.

_ EU não sei o que esperar do futuro, mas me deixa muito feliz a ideia de tê-los ao meu lado .É muito gratificante ser o PAPAI de duas pessoinhas tão especiais _ Edward dizia tropeçando nas palavras, aflito pelo silêncio estabelecido._ Eu tenho muito orgulho de ser o pai de vocês.

Louise abaixou a cabeça e voltou a deitar na cama como se não tivesse ouvido nada de importante o que deixou Edward apavorado, mas durou muito pouco ao sentir os bracinhos pequenos de Enzo laçando o seu pescoço e chorando compulsivamente. Sem a minha permissão as lágrimas intrometidas estavam molhando o meu rosto.

Edward apertava o filho contra o peito, de um jeito que parecia nunca mais largá-lo.

_Oh meu filho, meu garotão_ Edward dizia com a voz estraçalhada..

Enzo dizia em meio aos soluços.

_ Eu rezei muitas vezes ao papai do céu pra você ser o nosso pai. _ Enzo não se continha em sim de tanta felicidade_ tão bonzinho e cuidando de mim e da Ise. Estou tão feliz .

Edward o apertou ainda mais contra seus braços.

Por outro lado me preocupei com minha menina, estava quieta assistindo tudo caladinha, sua feição não dizia estar triste ou feliz. Indecifrável. Eu diria que ela estava desfrutando do fator surpresa.

Com relutância Edward se afastou do filho e foi até a cama de Louise a pegando entre seus braços, em momento algum ela pós-resistência a isso.

_Minha princesa, diz alguma coisa. Pode brigar comigo, ficar irritada e descontar em mim, mas por favor não fique assim sem reação. Deixe-me saber o que você está pensando? _Edward implorou ao olhar aquelas enormes esferas verdes, assim como os seus olhos.

Ela colocou a mão no seu rosto, direcionando carinhos leves de vai e vem.

_ por que não contou naquele dia ?_imaginei que ela estava relembrando do seu primeiro encontro com o pai _Fez isso pra ir embora de novo? _falou chorando , mas sem esperar pela resposta do pai o abraçou forte surpreendo Edward _Prometa que não vai fazer de novo, que nunca mais vai embora pra longe de nós? _perguntou decidida ,fazendo parecer uma ameaça.

Percebi o momento que Edward soltou o ar preso dentro de si .O alivio o invadindo pelo primeiro passo cumprido .

_Oh meu anjinho, eu jamais teria forças pra ficar longe de vocês novamente , o meu mundo agora se resume só em vocês e na sua mãe_ falou ao olhar pra mim. O que me fez sacudir dos pés a cabeça.

Aos poucos Edward voltou cada um para o seu lugar e os cobriu igualmente. Encarou os filhos com tanta devoção que chegou a arder aos meus olhos.

_ Eu quero implorar pelo perdão de vocês, uma vez eu pedi à mamãe que não seguisse com a gravidez, que não deixasse vocês nascerem o que não justifica. Mas eu estava fora de mim e nervoso, por favor, digam que me perdoam?

Ajoelhado Edward esperava pela resposta dos pequenos.

_ Eu perdoo papai _ Enzo respondeu prontamente, arrancando mais uma dúzia de lágrimas de um Edward chorão e surpreso pela receptividade do filho. Ele olhou pra mim, como se quisesse gritar "_Enzo acabou de me chamar de papai_".

Lentamente ele voltou seu olhar sobre Louise, temeroso por sua decisão.

_Eu perdoo Edward Masen _ respondeu pausadamente, parecendo eu mesma quando o repreendo. Edward deixou o sorriso morrer por uns segundos ao se dar conta que ela não o aceitava ainda como pai, mas em seguida sorriu com o perdão adquirido.

_Obrigada meus pequenos, eu fico muito feliz com isso e tenho muitos planos pra nós.

Eu devia estar parecendo um bagaço de tanto chorar, de fininho eu saí do quarto dando alguma privacidade, o momento era deles e tinham muito que conversar.

De volta ao nosso quarto eu reparei que Edward já tinha retirado novamente o colchão da cama velha. Ver aquele objeto no chão me fez ter pensamentos tão sujos. Minha imaginação torpe estava alucinada imaginando mil e uma coisas a se fazer. Já me sentia meio ofegante de tanta expectativa.

"_BELLA CONTROLE-SE! ESTÁ IRRECONHECÍVEL COM ESTE APETITE SEXUAL DESENFREADO_" minha mente gritou aflita.

Enquanto estivermos aqui na fazenda, não vou me privar de uma vida sexual, não vou me submeter à solidão. Se o Edward deseja desfrutar mais da minha companhia, ele não vai encontrar oposição.

EU VOU APROVEITAR ESTES DIAS AO SEU LADO

Quando voltarmos à cidade eu tomo uma decisão quanto ao que fazer. Coloquei uma camiseta longa e desta vez tive a iniciativa de não usar nada por baixo, me deitei tranquilamente tentando fazer uma pose sexy ou convidativa, ao ouvir os passos rápidos de Edward fingi indiferença.

Ele passou pela porta do quarto com um sorriso vitorioso, realizado e muito ,muito feliz.

_ Meu Deus! Sinto como se tivesse tirado um peso das minhas costas, eles me perdoaram _sorria feliz, com movimentos velozes tirando peça sobre peça, desta vez sobre a claridade fornecida pela rede elétrica_ Sinto que a Louise vai criar resistência, mas se tem algo que sou é perseverante, não desisto nunca. Quanto ao Enzo, oh meus Deus... aquele garoto...difícil acreditar que uma pessoinha tão especial tenha o sangue de alguém tão ruim quanto eu...Aquele menino, é tão doce, meigo ,cativante e acabou de me chamar de papai, soa muito melhor aos meus ouvidos do que eu poderia imaginar.

Enquanto Edward ficava deslumbrado revivendo os momentos, eu estava hipnotizada olhando seu corpo nu e a dureza entre suas penas, o homem não cansa nunca? Seria sempre assim? Oh Céus, que calor se passando no meu corpo e se alojando somente num lugar úmido, que se fosse coerente jamais poderia pegar fogo, no entanto estava em chamas.

_Eu não tinha dúvidas_ Louise e Enzo desde o principio se mostraram apaixonados pelo Edward, agora diante a confirmação não seria diferente_ Eles vão adorar ter você como pai.

Preso no seu próprio mundo feliz, Edward se deitou ao meu lado, sem qualquer aviso se aconchegou em mim de conchinha. Suas mãos bem aperfeiçoadas infiltraram por debaixo da minha camiseta e começou a tocar carinhosamente meu seio, enquanto sua boca sugava a minha orelha de uma forma que devia ser proibido. Sem perceber eu já estava rebolando naquela tora grossa espetando no meu bumbum. Apreciando o efeito que estava causando em mim, ele começou com movimentos mais ousados, massageando forte e brincando com o mamilo entre seus dedos.

_Carinho, ao invés destes dedos eu queria cair de boca nestes biquinhos durinhos e chupá-los até diminuir um pouco de tanto tesão embora isso seja impossível, só penso em deixar sua pele esfoladinha de tanto mamar nesse peitinho gostoso_ dizia no meu ouvido com uma voz rouca e galante, me fazendo quase ter um orgasmo só de ouvi-lo.

O que se tornou ainda pior ao tocar minha intimidade e constatar estar sem calcinha.

_ Nossa! _ Suspirou pesadamente_ Ele me puxou mais e eu senti suas mãos firmes apertarem meu corpo.

Edward abriu mais minhas pernas me fazendo gemer ao o sentir passar seu dedo em minha intimidade.

_ Além da surpresa de estar sem calcinha, olha como está arreganhadinha pra mim, toda molhada e pronta pra ação.

Parecendo um animal quando vai dar o bote, Edward se afastou de mim, logo estando entre minhas pernas, fechei meus olhos em expectativa, de repente senti sua língua áspera em minha intimidade.

Automaticamente ergui meus quadris em busca de mais prazer. Suas mãos acariciavam com maestria minhas coxas e virilha enquanto ele desfrutava de mim.

_Edw Edward, isso é. Oh isso é tão b...tão bom.

Às vezes ele olhava para mim com aquela cara de safado conquistador barato, o que me deixava ainda mais excitada. Sem pensar muito, ele colocou meu clitóris na boca dando uma longa chupada. Edward não estava a fim de ir devagar, parecia faminto e desenfreado. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus cabelos bronze fazendo mais pressão em sua cabeça contra minha intimidade.

Com uma das mãos, ele separou meus lábios vaginais e colocou a língua na minha entrada fazendo pressão e chupando todo meu líquido que escorria. Sua língua fazia um grande percurso por toda a minha vagina não deixando um pequeno lugar sem umedecer com sua saliva.

Só melhorou quando senti dois dedos me penetraram fazendo movimentos circulares. A sensação de ser preenchida era boa demais, um êxtase infinito. Com o polegar pressionou meu clitóris com força, me fazendo abafar um gemido que insistia em sair dos meus lábios.

Apoiei meu corpo nos cotovelos pra poder observá-lo, assistir a sua performance parecia ainda mais quente.

Ele passou a língua nos lábios e começou a dar longas lambidas em minha intimidade sem nenhum momento tirar seus olhos de mim. Com as mãos, afastou mais minhas pernas, que eu nem tinha notado que estavam fechadas possivelmente tentando pressionar ainda mais os seus dedos dentro de mim, e voltou a chupar com vontade minha entrada tentando me deixar sem vestígios do meu pré-gozo.

Eu teria um orgasmo a qualquer momento com aquilo, já podia sentir ele chegando conforme seus dedos entravam e saiam com vigor. Eu estava quase lá, já podia sentir os sinais anunciando o meu orgasmo próximo.

De repente Edward retirou seus dedos de mim, pegou o edredom e cobriu meu corpo, deitando colado em mim.

"_QUE PALHAÇADA É ESTA?"_ pensei irritada.

_Boa noite carinho!_ falou ao meu ouvido, e beijou minha bochecha. Mas o toque do seu corpo no meu, mostrava que certa parte na anatomia dele, se recusava a dormir.

Com a voz rouca e trêmula eu questionei.

_Que palhaçada é esta Edward? Venha aqui terminar o que você começou _falei autoritária ao me afastar dele e empurrando o edredom pra longe. Abri minhas pernas com vontade _ O que esta esperando? Venha logo Edward Masen.

Estava quase subindo pelas paredes, de excitação e adicionei sessenta por cento de raiva. Edward sorriu sacana e me encarou.

_Implore carinho, me peça com devoção o quanto anseia por meu toque_ bastardo filho de uma... Ops. Queria matar este desgraçado, mas por hora eu precisava dele, ou do contrário não conseguiria dormir.

Peguei-me relembrando do meu comentário na noite passada que ele não conseguiria dormir de tanto tesão, porem não esperava a mesma situação comigo.. Edward Estava testando meu controle e submissão.

Doce engano se ele pensa que o fato de eu implorar sexo pra ele, faz de mim uma submissa. Apenas quero aquilo que ele esta me devendo, mas jamais terá controle sobre mim, se isso acontecer é por que EU permito e não o contrário.

_ Metoqueedwardagora_ falei.

Ele riu feliz e começou com golpe baixo, estava se masturbando bem na minha frente, sabia o quanto adoro vê-lo fazendo isso.

_Ainda não foi suficiente, seja mais convincente Bella_ dizia enquanto envolvia aquele pau groso em suas mãos._ Dia mais alto, não consegui entender _ falou daquele jeito sacana .

Fechei meus olhos em busca de forças para implorar. Finalmente, quando o abri encontrei puro e somente desejo nos olhos de Edward.

_ EDWARD ME POSSUA AGORA, TOQUE MEU CORPO _ estava difícil aplacar o calor entre minhas pernas, ou eu fingia implorar por seus dedos ou então passar a noite em claro e na mão.

O meu sorriso torto apareceu radiante no seu rosto.

_Boa menina _ respondeu convencido, por pensar ter me vencido.

No mesmo instante ele estava cobrindo meu corpo com o seu, sua pele não estava quente parecia ferver, a qualquer momento entraria em ebulição.

_ A diferença é que agora não serão meus dedos a deslizarem em você; carinho _ dizia isso pressionando ainda mais seu membro entre minhas coxas_ Quero encher esta boceta gostosa de leitinho quente. Deslizar fundo e ocupar o lugar que é somente meu, e de mais ninguém.

Céus! Oh sim, e como eu queria ele fazendo isso. Deslizando com tudo. A noite seria pequena pra tanto.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Agora é oficial ...Edward e as crianças se entendendo.**  
**.**  
**Bella e Edward brigando por controle no sexo kkkkkkkkkk , acho que ambos são descontrolados quando o assunto e este kkkkkkkkkkk isso sim.**  
**.**  
**Algumas meninas achando que Bella esta fazendo ** doce, mas só quero relembra-las que isso é INSEGURANÇA e embora a fic mostre muita passagem de tempo, se repararem bem não passou mais que uns oito dias desde que se reencontraram .Natural que ela não confie logo de cara ,depois de alguns anos remoendo magoas e desprezo.Não sei se notaram, mas Bella já amoleceu muito e esta aos poucos (sem perceber) ajudando Edward a cativar seu espaço.**  
**.**  
**Outra coisa , a autora derrubou uma ponte só pra conceder ao Edward uma oportunidade de mostrar suas boas intenções ficando mais alguns dias na fazenda kkkkk, por tanto espero que ele faça o dever de casa direitinho. Começar por dialogo .Esta faltando isso entre o casal.**  
**.**  
**O próximo capítulo terá mais descobertas(fim do namoro), muita fofurice e a tal pescaria que Enzo pediu e outras coisas mais.**  
**Titulo : SINTOMAS DE RECAÍDA ...**  
**.**  
**Por tanto , aguardo a manifestação de vcs Os numeros no trafego do meu perfil só aumentam, mais e mais ...Por tanto parei neste ponto ansiosa para conhecer o rostinho de muitas que ainda não se mostraram para a autora.*_***  
**.**  
**REVIEWS ?**  
**segue o mesmo esquema, vcs deixam review e quantos ANTES VOLTO COM O NOVO CAPÍTULO.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Fran Borges ...obrigada flor pela revisão.**  
**.**  
**Fiquem com Deus e até breve.**


	17. Sintomas de recaída

**Boa leitura !**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_**SINTOMAS DE RECAÍDA.**_

**POV BELLA**

O dia nublado, céu cinzento e nuvens menos carregadas. A chuva parece dar uma trégua, e de fato isso me alegrou internamente, sem chuvas ficaria mais fácil das máquinas erguerem a ponte e com isso retornamos a nossa vidinha pacata na grande cidade. Longe de eu estar reclamando, de certa forma estes dias afastados de tudo contribuíram para uma reaproximação pai e filhos entre Edward e nossos gêmeos, até mesmo comigo. Acompanhando de perto os seus esforços, a cada minuto eu me sentia mais e mais orgulhosa de permitir e ajudar a Edward confessar a verdade aos filhos.

E este era um dos momentos, observando de longe Edward, Enzo e Harry cavando a terra atrás de iscas para uma pescada caipira, aliás, Enzo e Harry estavam empenhados na escavação da terra, Edward estava meio relutante quanto a ajudá-los. Eu comprovava meus argumentos, o homem estava se esforçando para criar vínculos e ser participativo. Esta nem de longe era uma atividade na qual o grande Masen estivesse acostumado ou habituado a fazer. No entanto se o pequeno Enzo pediu, Edward jamais ficaria contra, ainda mais depois da grande aceitação de sua parte e se dirigindo a ele como papai.

_Eu não acredito nisso_ falei entre risos _Edward você está com medo das minhocas? Sinceramente, por esta eu não esperava _debochei ao me aproximar do local onde estavam.

Harry fez seu melhor pra segurar o riso e não humilhar os sentimentos do patrão. Enzo por outro lado segurava a isca como se segurasse um monte insignificante de terra, um pouco disso se deve aos dias que meu pai levou o neto nesta coisa de macho e pescaria, Edward me encarava irritado e sua face dando indícios de um rubor forte, não sei atribuir se isto é por estar nervoso com minha brincadeira ou envergonhado na frente dos outros.

_ Não sei qual o motivo de graça, eu sou um empresário um homem da cidade, natural ter certos receios_ se defendia veemente_ Além do mais, temos o velho Harry aqui, que vai nos acompanhar até as margens do rio e ensinar todos os macetes.

Enzo soltou algumas risadinhas e mesmo com as mãozinhas sujas de terra ele não se intimidou ao dar alguns tapinhas nas pernas do Edward.

_ Não se preocupe papai, eu te ensino a pescar _ sempre que esta palavra saía de sua boca, eu reparava como o sorriso de Edward se alargava aparentemente isso parecia muito surreal a seu ver.

_ É claro que vai não é filho? Você é um garoto esperto _Edward encheu sua moral, qualquer elogio vindo da boca do papai coruja dirigido ao Enzo, faria meu filhote delirar de alegria.

Enzo por ser uma criança muito tímida e inibida me surpreendeu pela forma que se apegou tão rápido a Edward sem criar qualquer resistência, eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto ao magnetismo entre eles, ou talvez algo relacionado a instinto. Quem vê a cena de longe nem imagina que eles se conheceram a pouco tempo, levando em conta que nunca se viram antes.

_Bem pescadores, eu fico preocupada com vocês saindo desta maneira para o meio do mato. O tempo pode ter dado uma clareada, mas algumas nuvens demonstram indícios que mais tarde haverá mais despejamento de água.

Harry balançou a cabeça descrente com meu comentário, certamente por estar sendo a estraga prazeres.

_Não se preocupe Senhora Bella, é minha função acompanhar e dar instruções, caso o tempo mude e venha a esfriar, eu auxiliarei e os entregarei de volta. Moro nesta região a mais de trinta anos, não tem um palmo deste local que eu não conheça.

Sim! Eu estava atrapalhando os planos de macho, se bem que analisando as feições de Edward eu podia sentir sua hesitação e vontade de desistir, porém muito orgulhoso pra admitir.

Afastei alguns passos e me permiti apenas observar a interação entre eles. Enzo estava agora no pescoço do pai, e Edward sorrindo abobado ouvindo as velhas histórias de Harry e sua crença indígena ao mesmo tempo tentando ser atencioso com o filho. Não parecia nem de longe o velho Edward que conheci há anos atrás, este de agora parecia mais jovem, feliz e radiante.

Seriam Enzo e Louise responsáveis por esta mudança de comportamento? Ou seriam meus olhos que insistiam em enxergá-lo de outra forma?

Estava ficando difícil negar, mas meu coração estava galopando no meu peito ao ouvir o som daquela voz rouca, um simples sorriso torto tinha o poder de me deixar excitada. Em toda a minha vida nunca cobicei tanto a chegada do anoitecer, por ser justamente o momento que nos enroscamos na cama e nossos corpos se unem entregues ao prazer, fazer sexo com Edward nunca foi tão prazeroso quanto agora, a forma como ele me toca, me olha e se apossa do meu corpo, é um combustível para a minha paixão desenfreada.

Neste estágio eu não diria que estava apaixonada... mas sim amando.

Estou novamente amando Edward de maneira incondicional e irrevogável, só que desta vez de uma maneira pura e mais intensa. Uma pena ele estar apenas preocupado com o frenesi e sexo, neste ponto este era o Edward de sempre. De qualquer forma, eu estava aproveitando cada segundo ao seu lado.

Abandonei estes pensamentos e retornei a cozinha. Confessar a mim mesma que o amor que sentia por ele está tão vivo me amedrontava e o pior, temia ficar vulnerável ao seu poder de sedução. Entrei na cozinha encontrando Sue atarefada preparando um lanchinho especial pra eles levaram, no canto da cozinha Louise estava entretida com a Blair, pra variar segurando-a no seu colo.

_ Algum problema querida? Está com saudades de casa? _perguntei tentando apaziguar qualquer nota de contrariedade.

Ela me encarou com aquele sorriso torto, menor que o do Enzo, mas ainda sim idêntico ao sorriso Masen e companhia.

_Esta tudo bem, é a Blair que está triste não teve tempo de conhecer a Suzy _ tentou disfarçar.

Mas eu conheço minha pequena e sabia que não era a Blair que estava triste.

_Faz assim; enquanto não chega nosso dia de retornar para a cidade por que você não sai com a Blair para mostrar os outros animais aqui da fazenda? Nem sabemos quando voltaremos neste lugar novamente.

Ela me olhou de soslaio e acatou minha sugestão, segurando nos braços uma Blair cada dia mais gordinha, ela saiu porta a fora, divagando no seu variado humor.

Fui até o quarto pegar um repelente, quando retornei a cozinha encontrei os homens nos seus trajes fazendeiros. Através da boa vontade e dedicação de uma Sue costureira, Edward e Enzo usavam camisas de tecido xadrez preto e vermelho, cores e estampas iguais pra aproveitar a peça de tecido. Olhando bem não tinha como negar a semelhança entre pai e filho.

_Bella nós vamos indo, não se preocupe eu cuidarei direitinho desse garotão_ Edward me falou enquanto eu aplicava o repelente na pele branquinha do meu filho, na verdade eu encararia esse comentário com outra fala. "_Enzo cuidará direitinho do pai_". Tive a impressão que Edward queria me beijar antes de sair, sua vontade deve ter sido contida por causa da presença de Harry sua esposa e as crianças.

Sue entregou a cesta com sanduiches de variados sabores, uma garrafa térmica com café segundo ela este é o maior vício do seu marido, e para Edward e Enzo garrafinhas com água e outra com suco natural.

Acompanhei-os até a robusta árvore na porta da sala, Louise estava sentada sobre a grama fingindo desinteresse. Edward tomou isso como pirraça ou apenas sendo ela mesma tentando chamar atenção, no entanto ele se aproximou até ela, ajoelhou a sua frente ficando quase do seu tamanho.

_Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente? Não é um problema levar uma garota pra pescar _ tentou chamar sua atenção, algo que não teve êxito e Louise permaneceu em silêncio _Ok. Vou encarar isso como um não. A propósito, eu não acho que seja interessante você ficar o tempo todo segurando a Blair. Lugar de animal é no chão. Se não melhorarmos isso, infelizmente eu terei de fazer alguma coisa.

Edward falou carinhosamente sem intenção de repreender, talvez se sentindo o responsável por ter presenteado eles com a bolinha de pelos. Eu estava particularmente adorando esta postura dele, mesmo a Louise se esforçando para mostrar algum ressentimento, Edward não estava empenhado em ser um bajulador ou fazer todas as suas vontades para ser devidamente aceito no seu papel de pai. Já a Louise não gostou do seu comentário.

_ Você não pode fazer nada Edward, você deu o presente agora eu faço o que eu quiser _ falou topetuda, eu esperava que Edward percebesse sua verdadeira intenção por trás de tudo isso, apenas pedindo para ser mimada por ele.

Edward gargalhou com sua resposta de afronta, o que deixou Louise ainda mais nervosinha.

_ Minha princesa, a Blair foi sim um presente com a melhor das intençõ presenteie você e seu irmão pensando estar fazendo um bem, mas se eu notar que algo está errado ou fora do lugar, eu vou pegar ela de volta e levá-la pra sua Tia Rosie, aposto que a Suzy vai adorar a companhia desta coisinha que você mantém nos braços.

Eu estava me contendo para não rir alto, Edward sabia muito bem no que estava se metendo e o melhor, tinha conhecimento de como sobressair nas respostas mal criadas da nossa pequena princesinha encrenqueira.

_Hum_ foi à única coisa que ela respondeu, mas eu sabia que no fundo Louise estava usando uma força sobrenatural para repelir os poderes de Edward sobre ela. Mesmo tão pequena ela é um tanto orgulhosa pra admitir que estivesse gostando da ideia do Edward ser o seu papai.

Eu esperava que Edward percebesse isso também e tivesse paciência com sua aceitação, isso era algo que viria devagar, ele teria de ralar e conquistar sua confiança para desempenhar o papel que tanto deseja.

_VAMOS PAPAI _um pouco mais afastado da cena, estava Enzo, impaciente com a demora do pai.

Edward se ergueu do chão ainda relutante e indeciso, ele se aproximou mais dela, até beijar a testa de Louise e inalar o perfume dos seus cabelos. Aproximou do meu corpo e agora nada relutante, depositou um selinho nos meus lábios.

_Mais tarde nós conversamos princesa, até breve _ se despediu da filha e saiu numa corridinha engraçada para alcançar Enzo e Harry que estavam frenéticos com sua demora.

Louise não reprimiu sua vontade de chorar quando seus olhinhos lacrimejaram. Tendo certeza que Edward estava de costas e não tinha noção do que ela estava fazendo então colocou Blair no chão e veio correndo para os meus braços.

Prontamente a acolhi contra meu corpo e comecei a cantarolar baixinho no seu ouvido.

_ As coisas seriam mais fáceis se você deixasse esse orgulho de lado, eu percebo nos seus olhos que você estava louca pra acompanhar os rapazes. Por que não aceitou o convite do Edward?_ perguntei enquanto caminhava com ela de volta pra velha casa.

Louise apoiou sua cabecinha nos meus ombros e ficou fungando em cima do meu pescoço. Blair andava rebolando no nosso encalço.

_. Eu gosto dele, acho o Edward incrível, mas não quero que ele se vá_ eu não podia acreditar que a minha garotinha está usando a palavra "i_ncrível_".

Mas visando seu raciocínio eu compreendia sua situação, ela não queria criar laços e correr o risco de se decepcionar futuramente, ainda que seja uma criancinha, Louise estava usando a maturidade de um adulto.

_Amorzinho, eu não posso prometer a você que ele nunca vai embora, mas tenha certeza que enquanto você e seu irmão o quiserem por perto Edward fará de tudo para estar junto de vocês. Repare como ele olha com adoração, o quanto ele tem de amor pra descarregar em vocês. Apenas seja feliz e permita que ele construa ótimas lembranças ao seu lado. Quando crescer e for adulta, vai ter excelentes recordações da sua infância e a companhia do seu papai_ beijei sua bochecha demoradamente, eu sabia que isso era questão de tempo, a aceitação de sua parte já existia, faltava apenas colocá-la pra fora. A meu ver a parte mais difícil sendo ela uma cópia fiel do Edward, orgulhosa e determinada, e o pior, tudo isso misturado com a teimosia da mamãe. Coitada da minha filha, nossos genes meus e do Edward em conjunto não foram favoráveis na construção da sua natureza forte.

_ Eu vou pensar no caso_ respondeu como alguém amadurecida, me fazendo sorrir com seu comentário. Louise certamente já estava cansada de pensar neste "_caso_", precisava apenas ignorar sua fachada de menina durona.

Juntas retornamos a velha choupana, pra passar algum tempo ao lado de Sue, fazer um programa de garotas. Louise e eu ganhamos a costura de um vestido e pra isso nossa prendada costureira precisava de nossas medidas.

_ Agora falando sério, precisamos colocar limites quanto a esta cadelinha, O Edward está certo, se você não obedecer vai ficar sem ela _ confirmei suas palavras.

_ Ele nunca faria isso comigo mamãe, nunca_ falou confiante.

E o pior é que até mesmo eu estava começando a acreditar nisso. Edward jamais faria algo para deixá-la contrariada.

**POV EDWARD**

Harry e Enzo estavam bem estabelecidos num barranco às margens do rio, presos num diálogo que mesmo de longe me parecia interessante, meu filho parecia dar aulas ao velho Harry de como fazer uma boa pescaria. Tudo que me restava era sorrir, o garoto certamente estava ensinando a missa ao padre.

Enquanto eu aguardava Eleazar atender minha ligação, meus olhos não saiam da movimentação das máquinas e o barulho dos homens ecoando pela mata.

Estavam trabalhando na construção da nova ponte, Harry disse que desta vez a prefeitura optou por uma ponte de cimento mais durável e com mais condições de suportar fortes chuvas e tempestades. O que significava nossa volta para casa. A primeira reação de Bella ao saber da novidade, seria arrumar as malas para partirmos e o medo do desconhecido me bateu em cheio, nossas vidas tomariam que rumo ao retornarmos?

Ainda distraído ouvi Eleazar chamar por mim ao fundo.

_ EDWARD, ESTA AI? RESPONDE_ gritava impaciente.

Respirei alto, ao ouvir seus gritos poderia me preparar para o sermão.

_Fala Eleazar, tudo bem por aí?

Desde que coloquei minha família no carro e dei partida para o rancho, minha primeira iniciativa foi desligar o meu celular e me desconectar do mundo lá fora. Claro que naquele dia os planos eram de ficar apenas um dia, porém com a mudança do tempo e os contra tempos causados pela chuva, pode ter acarretado em algum transtorno ou contratempo na empresa, isso sem mencionar a preocupação das nossas famílias com nossa repentina ausência.

_ Nada bem por aqui Edward, cara eu fico me perguntando, como você some no mundo deste jeito sem deixar nenhuma explicação ou aviso? E ainda me liga todo feliz questionando, se aqui está tudo bem. Pois bem Sr Masen, aqui não está nada bem, a empresa está um caos e sem o verdadeiro dono pra tomar algumas decisões, fica difícil reles funcionários como nós tomar a dianteira_ ele estava lavando minha cara.

Sua voz condenava seu grau de irritação e nervosismo.

_Relaxa cara eu que sou eu, o dono e o mais envolvido estou pouco me importando, pare você de cansar sua cabeça com isso. O fato é que tive muito tempo pra pensar estes dias que estou ausente e decidi preparar você e o Garret pra assumir uma posição maior na construtora. Quando voltarmos eu vou me dedicar por completo aos meus filhos e não quero perder tempo nesta empresa, claro ainda gosto do trabalho que faço na empresa , entretanto agora tenho prioridades muito mais importantes.

Por um momento eu cheguei a acreditar que a ligação tinha caído devido ao silêncio que se rompeu. Alguns minutos esperando e ouço a respiração pesada do meu amigo.

_Não precisa dizer nada, você está com a Bella e os gêmeos. Como não pensei nisso antes? _logo imaginei que sendo muito discreta, Ângela não mencionou nossa manhã de compras e os meus planos de sequestrar Bella e as crianças_Até mesmo a sua voz denuncia como está feliz e sinceramente meu amigo, eu fico emocionado com tudo isso _fez uma pausa e ali eu sabia que viria um "**mas**" _ Bem, não estou surpreso por sua decisão e a apoio. Estava passando da hora de você abdicar deste acúmulo de capitalismo e começar a viver sua própria vida. Mas antes disso, devemos deixar a empresa nos trilhos, pra futuramente não sofrermos com este afastamento. Outra coisa precisamos arranjar alguém para viagem ao Japão, será em poucos dias a viagem e ao que tudo indica você não vai, não é mesmo?

_ Acertou, eu não vou viajar_ não pensei duas vezes ao responder_ Eleazar eu liguei pra saber como estão as coisas por aí e dar alguma notícia quanto ao nosso paradeiro, estamos todos bem e diga as nossas famílias pra não se preocuparem, retornamos em um ou dois dias _ puxei uma lufada de ar e falei aquilo que queria desde o principio deste contato_ E, por favor, prepare toda a papelada da renúncia, assim que eu estiver de volta, uma das minhas prioridades será assinar estes documentos e renunciar toda esta grande merda que se acumulou.

_Uma vez que você decidiu fazer isso, tudo que precisa para abdicar estará na sua mesa quando voltar, bom descanso Edward_ ele gargalhou sozinho, possivelmente se lembrando de algo _A propósito Edward, se entenda logo com a Bella, ou do contrário seremos uma massa falida, uma empresa quebrada sem o dono pra administrar, ainda mais agora abrindo mão de toda esta fortuna.

Isso era verdade, desde a chegada de Bella e nossos filhos, a minha rotina mudou. Nem recordo o dia que fiquei focado e trabalhando empenhado pela minha empresa. Neste ritmo eu seria um homem fracassado no amor e falido nos negócios.

_ Farei meu melhor, até breve Eleazar.

Quando me reuni com meu amigo e meu contador, eu só tinha uma coisa em mente.

PROVAR QUE DINHEIRO É O QUE MENOS ME INTERESSA.

Minha decisão pegou ambos de surpresa, talvez por enxergarem em mim alguém sozinho e que dedicou toda uma vida para fazer mais e mais fortuna. E de uma hora pra outra decidi abrir mão daquilo que sempre sonhou conquistar.

Demonstrando o contrário optei por abandonar tudo aquilo que conquistei após meu casamento com Luna, esse dinheiro era maldito, sujo, de certa forma infligi a minha felicidade pedindo Bella pra abortar nossos filhos e em questão de poucos dias fazendo um enlace matrimonial sem amor e lealdade, apenas interesse.

Encontrei nesta solução uma maneira de demonstrar que mudei .Segundo meu contador a fortuna ultrapassava bilhões e abrir mão de tudo isso significava regredir na minha posição social e começar praticamente do zero. Assim a única coisa que vai me restar é alguns automóveis, a Construtora Masen, terrenos e imóveis adquiridos antes da fusão entre a minha Construtora e a Empreiteira da família de Luna. O que vier a seguir será apenas com meu esforço, sem nenhuma interferência dos espanhóis e a composição com a empreiteira Gonzáles.

Meu segundo passo, seria doar toda a grande quantia as mesmas ONGs que Bella doou uma parte de sua herança. Contudo, não estava nos meus planos vangloriar e espalhar minha façanha. Uma vez que meu pai disse e eu pretendia seguir.

"_Toda boa ação se perde quando contamos vantagens e soltamos aos quatro ventos a nossa atitude caridosa. O valor da boa ação consiste na boa intenção e guardar o gesto para si mesmo"._

E é exatamente isso que pretendo fazer, guardar esta informação a sete chaves.

Olhei além do horizonte e nada tinha me preparado para a paisagem alguns metros a minha frente, este seria um ótimo lugar pra trazer Bella e fazer coisas bobas e sem sentindo, mas para alguém que está amando e desfrutando da companhia do seu objeto de adoração nada poderia ser melhor. O lugar perfeito para nos despedirmos dos nossos momentos aqui no sitio.

Rumei até o barranco onde Harry e Enzo estavam ambos meios cabisbaixos, certamente a maré não estava pra peixe como se diz, a caixa continuava vazia e sem nada depositado. Descrente de tudo sentei ao lado direito do meu filho, tendo Harry do meu lado esquerdo.

Em silêncio fiquei observando a facilidade deles com o material nas mãos e a tranquilidade necessária esperando algum peixe morder a isca.

_Vai ficar só olhando rapaz? Vamos lá Sr. Masen, peque um Molinete e logo ali naquele pote temos algumas minhocas _Harry falou naturalmente, como se eu fizesse isso a vida toda.

Olhei pra Enzo em busca de socorro, o moleque parecia saber o que fazer. Entretanto estava mais preocupado com a própria pesca, do que me auxiliar. Pequei o pote em minhas mãos e mal podia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer. Com a ponta dos dedos eu tentei pegar a coisa gosmenta e suja de terra, que não parou um movimento nenhum segundo se remexendo desconcertada na minha mão. Eu podia sentir calafrios passar pelo meu corpo, encarei Harry e este também parecia focado na própria atividade.

Parece que teria de ser eu mesmo a preparar meu equipamento. Cheio de cuidado e falta de treino, tentei diversas vezes passar a ponta do anzol na minhoca, mas por ser escorregadia e molhada ela escorria entre meus dedos, sendo eu a levar algumas espetadas. Só parei de tentar quando ouvir ruidosas gargalhadas de Harry, eu não precisa virar pra saber que era eu o motivo de riso.

_Dê-me aqui patrão. Preste atenção como se faz _ com sua habilidade rural, em questão de segundos a minhoca estava pronta pra virar comidinha pra peixe_ Pronto, e agora basta se posicionar e atirar a isca sobre o rio.

Depois de varias tentativas falhas, enfim eu também estava pescando. Quero dizer estava carregado de tédio e impaciente esperando por alguma beliscada no anzol.

_Podíamos ter vindo de barco, seria mais interessante_ Harry falou.

_Sim podíamos, sempre que eu, o tio Scott e o vovô Charlie saíamos para a pesca nós íamos de barco.

Odiei ouvir o nome do noivo patife entre nossa conversa, quando voltássemos eu tinha algumas contas a acertar com o doutor.

_Sua mãe jamais permitiria que nós saíssemos de barco com o tempo estando tão instável. Bella nunca me perdoaria se colocasse você em qualquer ameaça de perigo meu filho_ falei enquanto fincava o molinete no chão pra descansar minhas mãos.

Estava cansativo ficar arqueado e naquela posição de espera, as costas latejam pelo desconforto.

Harry olhou pra mim sorrindo, em seguida erguendo de sua vara um peixe de tamanho médio. Enzo saltitou feliz com a primeira conquista da brincadeira.

_ A senhora Bella, não se preocuparia somente com o menino. É bastante visível a preocupação dela com o patrão. Estava toda amedrontada de ver pai e filho saindo para o meio do mato atrás de aventuras _Harry dizia ente algumas manuseadas e a retirada do peixe, preparando o anzol para ser atirado novamente na água_ O senhor pode não perceber, mas os olhos dela se derretem quando vocês estão próximos, fica com um comportamento ansioso e agitado, como se aguardasse mais vindo do senhor. Ela está apaixonada.

BELLA APAIXONADA.

Como eu gostaria de acreditar nisso.

_ Harry não estamos falando da mesma Bella devo aceitar. O único olhar que ela dirige a mim é de irritação. Talvez ela comece a notar como meus sentimentos são verdadeiros pelas crianças, mas entre nós dois não é tão simples. _falei descrente, sendo seguido por Enzo bufando cansado.

_Papai, na escola os nossos coleguinhas tem papai e mamãe dentro de casa, , passeiam juntos, e namoram. Agora que a Ise e eu temos um papai, a mamãe também tem o senhor como namorado?_ eu corei sem saber o que responder.

Uma pergunta simples e de resposta difícil.

_ Eu adoraria namorar a mamãe de vocês, mas ela prefere se casar com o merd... Devo dizer com o Scott _confessei derrotado e voltando a tomar o molinete entre minhas mãos.

Definitivamente, Edward Masen não é homem de pescaria. Coisa chata, a única coisa que valia era estar ao lado do meu menino.

_ A mamãe e o tio Scott se separaram _Enzo dizia, parecendo ter encontrado a solução e eu estava sem reação não entendendo mais nada do que ele dizia _ No mesmo dia que o senhor nos trouxe para este lugar, o tio Scott foi até nossa casa conversar com a gente, disse que mesmo estando longe da mamãe, ele queria ser nosso amigo e continuar a ser nosso médico._ Enzo falava naturalmente, como se isso não fosse grande coisa _ A mamãe ficou o tempo todo chocando e dizendo que gostava demais dele e não queria perder sua amizade.

Eu estava na lua, não escutava mais nada que Enzo falava. Quer dizer que Bella tem mentido pra mim? Estava fazendo hora com a minha cara?

Peguei o rostinho de Enzo entre minhas mãos e beijei suas bochechas demoradamente.

_ Isso é ótimo garotão _falei empolgado, logo em seguida me sentindo irado pela mentira.

Não queria deixar a raiva me dominar, a notícia era boa demais pra ser levado aos extremos, menos uma pedra no meu caminho.

Isso tornava tudo mais fácil. Como um flash, tudo fez sentindo pra mim, Bella jamais trairia o namorado. Uma coisa foi ela permitir meus beijos e outras situações de carinho mas não é o tipo de mulher que fica transando com um e outro, o reflexo disse foi aquele jantar na sua casa onde aguardei por sua presença no banheiro e ela não foi. Significa que todo este tempo ela estava livre. Idiota como não pensei nisso antes?

_Papai, quer dizer que agora o senhor vai morar com a gente?_ ouvir a palavra "_papai_" vibrava com minhas emoções, este garotinho de sorriso torto tinha o poder de me dominar e só de ouvi-lo me chamar assim me transmitia várias emoções inconcebíveis e sem explicação. Algo em torno de fantástico, fenomenal.

_Existe uma possibilidade muito grande disso acontecer meu filho, basta a mamãe permitir._ não tinha vergonha de admitir, mesmo na frente de Harry que eu estava nas mãos desta mulher.

Algumas horas tentando, e eu estava quase convidando o pessoal a se retirar, minhas tentativas foram todas falhas, não levaria pra casa nenhum peixe pra contar história.

Já o Harry tinha na caixa uma quantia grande, Enzo conseguiu garantir uns cinco peixes na caixa. Enquanto eu pensava isso, sentia uma fisgada forte, muito forte na linha. Depois de horas entanto, eu finalmente conhecia a sensação gostosa de pescar, uma alegria fulminante me tomou quando tentava erguer a linha e o peso me impedia. Gritei por Harry que já guardava seu material, mas veio feliz ao meu encontro me ajudar.

Toda a alegria foi dissolvida quando erguemos a linha encontrando um galho preso na linha, nada de peixe, nadinha. Esta era a minha deixa para ir embora, como pescador eu seria um ótimo caçador, Argh, nada disso foi feito pra mim.

_ Vem campeão _Chamei Enzo para os meus braços, quando finalmente estávamos tomando o caminho de casa_ Que tal da nossa aventura, filho?

Enzo soltou risadinhas acanhadas e laçou meu pescoço num aperto firme, em seguida depositando sua cabeça nos meus ombros.

_Foi bom, mas o senhor ainda tem muito que aprender _ muito humilde o meu filho, e modesto também, aliás, tendo o sangue Masen nas veias, não podia esperar por outra coisa.

Durante o caminho de volta pra casa, eu pensava em maneiras de abordar Bella e colocá-la contra parede, sair para um passeio somente nós dois seria uma boa. Conversar, abraçar e eu tinha algo pra experimentar, queria descobrir a sensação de se entregar lento e vagaroso, faze amor com Bella sem limites, sem medo de amanhã não tê-la ao meu lado.

Quando passamos pela porta dos fundos, eu podia ouvir vozes, vozes masculinas e risadas, ou melhor, gargalhadas altas e estridentes.

Entrando na cozinha vejo Bella derramando cobertura de chocolate num bolo de formato redondo. Ao acabar a tarefa entregou a vasilha com restos da calda para Louise, feliz da vida ela escorregava os dedinhos pelas laterais em seguida levando a sua boca, fazendo uma bagunça sem igual boca e bochechas lambuzadas de chocolate.

Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi os dois homens sentados nas cadeiras e com os braços apoiados sobre a mesa, parecendo se sentirem em casa, muito à vontade. Eu arranhei minha garganta pra mostrar que tínhamos chegado, todos olharam, mas não pararam de conversar ou gargalhar, um dos rapazes não tirava os olhos do decote da regata que Bella usava, estava babando no que era meu, nos seios que somente eu posso apreciar. A raiva corria solta nas minhas veias.

Se não fosse por Enzo nos meus braços eu partiria pra pancada.

_ Edward estes são Embry e Sam, sobrinhos do Harry eles estavam aguardando vocês retornarem, como foi à parceria de vocês? _perguntou ao depositar um beijo na bochecha de Enzo em seguida voltando para sua atenção ao bolo _ Trouxeram muito peixes para o jantar? _ perguntou distraída, enquanto servia fatias aos intrusos.

Ignorei a presença dos dois homens e interagia como se nem estivessem ali.

Louise gargalhou ao responder a mãe.

_ O Edward tem medo de minhocas... Como ele fez pra pescar ?_ Louise apontou o dedo lambuzado de chocolate na minha direção._ Eu duvido.

Embry e Sam, pareceram satisfeitos com a resposta, riram com deboche ao ouvirem o contra ataque da minha filha.

_Foi ótimo sim mocinha, pegamos muitos peixes e pra sua surpresa eu peguei vários_ menti só um pouquinho, não podia dar este gostinho a eles.

Sem medo de ser repelido, aproximei de Bella abraçando sua cintura com meu braço desocupado, ela tentou se afastar, mas usei toda a minha força pra segurá-la firme.

_AMOR , Enzo veio cochilando o caminho até aqui acredito que ele adormeceu, deve estar cansado _ falei docemente me aproximando de Bella e com um movimento rápido, puxei seu corpo contra o meu e depositei um selinho nos seus lábios.

Irritada ela atirou o pano de prato em mim. Eu não poderia deixar aqueles marmanjos babarem na minha mulher, precisava marcar território.

Louise sorriu feliz ao me ver ser agredido por sua mãe.

_ Meninos vocês aceitam café? Ou refrigerante para acompanhar?_ Bella perguntou ao se afastar de mim.

Antes que respondessem, eu interferi.

_ Harry é um ótimo professor, mas nada se compara a esse moleque se achando o cara, tirando onda à custa da minha falta de prática _notei que os rapazes estavam desconfortáveis com a minha presença, pareciam constrangidos, talvez pelo excesso de exposição que eu fazia questão de exibir e mostrar que Bella é minha, só minha. _Carinho, onde está a Sue?_ me preocupava ver Bella e Louise sozinha com os morenos bombados.

O porte físico deles vagamente me fez lembrar do panaca do Jacob.

_Sue esta no cômodo de costura terminando os nossos vestidos. Amor, por que você não leva Enzo para banhar antes do jantar?_ quando Bella disse "_amor_" eu senti meus pelos se arrepiarem. Claro que por trás disso ela estava usando sarcasmo e ironia, mas ainda sim foi muito bom ouvir.

_É claro que eu vou, meu amor_ falei antes de beijar seus lábios novamente_ Rapazes o Harry está lá fora_ fui curto e grosso, recebendo um olhar intimidador de Bella.

Sam e Embry levantaram apressados dos seus acentos e anunciaram estar saindo atrás do tio.

_ Foi um prazer conhecê-la Sra. Masen, e você também Louise_ disseram antes de saírem e me cumprimentaram apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Vão embora tarde _ falei mais para mim mesmo.

Bella estava corando pela forma que foi referida, quando me olhou profundamente se perdeu no meu sorriso largo.

Com certeza ela seria uma Masen, muito em breve.

_Carinho , Eu e Enzo vamos tomar banhos juntos, quando eu terminar nós vamos sair Bella, esteja preparada_ ela começava a abrir a boca pra reclamar, quando eu continuei_ Sue e Harry podem ficar de olho nas crianças e servir o jantar.

Não dei oportunidade para ser rejeitado, usei minha autoridade e deixei claro que aquilo era uma ordem, sem protestos.

A canoa que antes foi negligenciada para a pesca, agora era o meio de transporte que precisávamos para atravessar o rio, pretendia revelar meu lado Romeu, um homem apaixonado e empenhado a provar a veracidade de tais sentimentos.

_Edward onde está me levando? Estou falando sério, pare com isso agora. Não vamos sair só nós dois numa canoa _ a julgar por sua voz trêmula, Bella estava com medo de mim.

_ Não precisa ter medo Bella, eu jamais faria algo que você não queira. Achei que precisávamos deste momento antes de voltar pra casa _fechei meus olhos e busquei lá no fundo, uma dose extra de coragem pra falar, uma hora ou outra eu sabia que teríamos que partir. Mas doía pensar que lá na cidade tudo que aconteceu aqui nestes dias, poderia sumir feito passe de mágica_ Se quiser amanhã de manhã podemos voltar pra casa, não tem mais nada nos segurando aqui.

Bella ao ouvir minha fala permaneceu quieta e calada, a principio demonstrava tristeza pela notícia, mas aquilo deve ter sido apenas o impacto da surpresa.

Ignorou o meu olhar e começou a observar o caminho que fazíamos sem entender quais eram as minhas intenções remando rio a fora, seguindo a leve correnteza. Novamente seu olhar retornou a mim, agora mais do que nunca, estavam focados no movimento dos meus braços, demoradamente ela secava o meu peito subir e descer, seus gestos condenavam a paixão e a luxúria. As bochechas coraram demonstrando que ela estava me cobiçando, sua boca podia tentar omitir e desmentir qualquer chama crepitando entre nós, porém seus olhos seriam sempre os donos da verdade.

Isabella estava queimando de desejo por mim. Ao menos esta vantagem eu tinha a meu favor.

_Para mim parece ótimo voltarmos amanhã_ falou baixinho, escondendo o seu rosto.

Pode parecer impressão minha, mas sua voz pareceu embargada.

_ Bella, O que vai acontecer entre nós quando voltarmos? Eu preciso dizer que todo este tempo que ficamos juntos, foram os melhores dias da minha vida, eu nunca pensei que descobriria o sabor de ser feliz. Eu devo tudo isso a você, primeiramente por ter me dado filhos tão lindos e em segundo por me ajudar e permitir que eu possa ser o pai deles _enquanto eu falava, ela buscava atenção nas paisagens à margem do rio. A claridade do dia começava a ceder espaço para a escuridão, dando um acabamento a mais num lugar tão rico em beleza.

Ansioso eu aguardava sua resposta, ela me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, que seríamos uma família, moraríamos na mesma casa e dividiríamos a mesma cama todos os dias. Entretanto Bella permaneceu calada, me deixando ainda mais aflito.

Decidi dizer alguma coisa pra relaxar e quebrar o clima de tensão.

_Daqui a pouco você vai entender o porquê de eu ter pedido pra você trazer a máquina fotográfica_ disse olhando diretamente sua boca, por instinto minha língua lambeu o lábio inferior.

Arrancando um gemido baixinho de Bella que agora sorridente me encarava da mesma forma.

_Mal posso esperar _ falou me deixando na duvida se referia ao espetáculo da natureza ou aos muitos beijos que eu pretendia roubar pra mim.

Mesmo ocupado em remar na direção esperada, os meus olhos ficavam indecisos entre apreciar a mulher a minha frente e a maravilhosa vista proporcionada pela natureza, troncos caídos e em outros espaços árvores floridas que apenas com o simples toque do vento cobria a água corrente com uma nevoa de pétalas aromáticas e o mais doce dos bálsamos misturados às folhas secas.

Estávamos a cada segundo mais próximos das grandes poças d'água, aquelas que em conjunto e força criou uma extensão através do rio formando assim, um pequeno lago, um habitat natural criado pelos cisnes variando entre aves de penas brancas e alguns tons mais enegrecidos e outros marfins.

_ Este lugar é incrível. Até mesmo as árvores secas, contribuem com tanta exuberância_ Bella exclamava inquieta no seu lugar. Estávamos parados de frente a dois troncos grossos com certa distância entre um e outro, criando uma barreira protetora para entrar no lago.

Voltei a remar no exato momento que adentramos entre as duas árvores possibilitando nossa visão do maravilhoso cenário. Bella estava perplexa e surpresa, uma vez que enquanto atravessávamos o rio as grandes árvores e folhagens camuflavam e escondiam esta atmosfera, uma pequena abertura entre duas árvores completamente secas e galhos desnudos misturando uns aos outros criando um grau forte de dificuldade que permitia a passagem da canoa para o lago.

_Oh Meu Deus! _ Bella se ergueu do seu assento feito uma criança em dia de festa. Seus olhos flamejavam um vigor e energia sem igual, sentando eu assistia varias emoções atravessarem o seu rosto_ Como você enxergou este lugar? Isso é um paraíso, o panorama perfeito para inspirar e recriar as coisas mais lindas que possam existir.

_Mais cedo quando viemos pescar sentamos naquele barranco, consegue enxergar daqui?_ apontei o dedo, no rumo do lugar que estávamos sentados_ Eu questionei a Harry sobre este lugar e gentilmente ele me explicou como ter acesso a tudo isso. Segundo ele estas aves adotaram este lugar como sua moradia independente das estações, às vezes eles saem em bandos ficam alguns dias vagando entre um lugar e outro, mas o destino final é sempre aqui.

Alguns minutos descansando e me sentia pronto pra voltar a remar, com movimentos ágeis estávamos deslizando para o centro do lago, as aves pareciam ignorar nossa presença e só saiam do caminho quando se sentiam incomodados pelo avançar da canoa em movimento.

_ Eu preciso trazer as crianças neste lugar qualquer dia destes_ Bella dizia ao passar sua mão lentamente pela água tomando a pequena criatura de penas brancas entre suas mãos._ Olá pequeno, como você deve ser feliz vivendo entre os seus num lugar tão bem esculpido.

_Repare isso, Bella _ coloquei minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos da camisa e num único movimento agitei meus braços pra cima, lançando centelhas de pedacinhos de pão, quase tão fino feito farinha.

Os cisnes se agitaram e saíram em disputa fazendo círculos em torno do pequeno barco para pegarem a comida espalhada, nem mesmo os flashes da máquina espantavam o bando.

_ Obrigada Edward, este foi um dos momentos mais lindos que poderíamos apreciar juntos, uma grande lembrança pra armazenar aqui _ela apontou pra cabeça _ E aqui _ em seguida pousou sua mão no coração.

Eu sorri satisfeito, estava orgulhoso da minha proeza, um gesto tão simples e ao mesmo tempo de grandes significados. Aproximei-me dela, a impedindo de continuar a fotografar, rapidamente puxei seu corpo perto do meu, depositei selinhos nos seus olhos.

_Bella, meu amor_ beijei suas bochechas_ Quero que saiba que _ coloquei um selinho na ponta do seu nariz _ Eu te a_ antes que eu finalizasse, Bella me beijou.

Com ardor ela instigava os meus lábios.

Parecendo reproduzir o sexo no nosso beijo, sua língua entrou rapidamente na minha boca, minhas mãos não perderam tempo e logo tocavam seu corpo, um sentimento avassalador me corroía por dentro. Colei minha língua na sua aos poucos nos enrolando e duelando cada qual por carícias mais ousadas, o que estava me excitando ainda mais.

O desejo acomete e embriaga, eu não tinha duvidas disso, estava cego de amor e totalmente a mercê desta mulher, as mãos de Bella entraram desesperadas por dentro da minha camisa, infiltrando-se por baixo, apertando a minha carne e deixando ali marcas das suas unhas. Descaradamente Bella se encostou mais em mim. Mesmo sobre o tecido senti o roçar dos bicos dos seios dela na minha pele.

Meu Deus fiquei ainda mais com tesão. Habilmente coloquei minha mão dentro da sua regata e conforme ela sugava minha língua, mais eu massageava e apertava o seu seio. Beijei sua boca com sofreguidão, mordendo de leve seu queixo, ouvindo suas lamurias ao ter seu quadril pressionando no meu ponto pulsante, meu pênis parecia arrebentar o tecido da calça tamanha a necessidade de me afundar na suaintimidade, a esta altura toda molhada.

_Devemos parar Edward, por favor, pare_ falou sem fôlego ao me empurrar educadamente.

O meu sangue ferveu ao imaginar a desculpa descabida que ela usaria para isso e impedi que fosse mais além, num rompante eu soltei aquilo que estava entalado.

_ Seu noivo alguma vez proporcionou algum momento assim?_ estava custando segurar a língua dentro da boca, no intuito de arrancar sua confissão._ Por que devemos ser sinceros Bella, nossos corpos respondem muito rápido um ao outro. Basta um simples beijo pra causar isso _apontei entre minhas pernas, mostrando meu estado de excitação.

Bella sorriu amarelo, algo que saiu forçado e sem graça.

_ Não, ele nunca me mostrou algo assim tão forçado, era pra ser apenas um beijo e não uma tentativa de sexo a bordo_ continuou sua mentira mas disfarçando um leve sorriso que insistia em aparecer.

Ao fundo das pastagens e campinas florais assistimos um clarão forte, seguido por um estrondo de trovão. Nem o estampido me intimidou.

_Acredito que agora que vocês romperam o relacionamento, você vai sentir falta de beijinhos doces sem pretensão de sexo_ falei irônico, não aguentando mais sustentar a minha descoberta. Com meu olhar firme encarando-a sem piscar.

Surpreendendo-me ela gargalhou feliz.

Não ficou desconcertada e nem tentou emendar sua mentira.

_Edward, Edward, você está estragando o momento com acusações e tentando arrancar de mim uma confissão de que você é o cara, o melhor e mais criativo por me trazer até aqui e me estimular a transar com você novamente _ falou sorridente, suas mãos vagando pra cima e pra baixo num cisne de penas escuras que não parecia arreliado com o carinho oferecido _ Afinal, entre nós sempre foi sexo, apenas isso e nada demais _ela parou os carinhos no cisne e me encarou raivosa_ Outra coisa Edward, se tem alguém aqui que tem algo a temer é você, tem namorada e fica jogando investidas baratas em cima de mim.

Quando foi que o disco virou desta maneira? Bella estava me acusando de coisas sem sentindo e não me dando espaço para explicação.

_Só pra ficar claro, eu gosto sim de sexo e com você é ainda melhor, ou devo admitir transar com você é alcançar o paraíso. Eu não tenho namorada e pra mim somente uma serve para esta função. É claro que quando nos conhecemos o desejo falou mais alto, eu pensava que a única coisa que nos ligava era o prazer, mas a partir do momento que você foi embora eu descobri que estava apaixonado por você_ falei de uma vez . Numa atitude infantil Bella me ignorava fingindo não ouvir , dispersando entre as folhas caindo e os cisnes nadando elegantemente.

Vendo que esta discussão não me levaria a lugar algum, impaciente eu voltei a remar na direção oposta. A chuva se aproximava e eu temia não conseguirmos chegar à casa a tempo sem sairmos ensopados.

Bella estava chorando baixinho, quando olhei pra ela rapidamente ela secou uma lágrima solitária. Contudo seus olhos e nariz vermelho entregaram o ato. Nem mesmo seu choro me faria parar agora.

_Caralho, por que tem mentido todo este tempo? Desde quando você e aquele pangaré romperam o namoro?_ perguntei enquanto manuseava os remos.

_Eu não menti você tirou suas próprias conclusões. Na verdade não recordo de ter ouvido você me questionar. Apenas omiti a informação_ respondeu vacilante.

_O que você tinha a ganhar com isso Bella? Você também tirou conclusões precipitadas e não me questionou se eu estava realmente namorando. Sinceramente se pensava que "_omitindo_" esta informação eu ficaria longe de você, admita que fez tudo errado ._ela continuava a me ignorar_ Não seria este um motivo pra eu parar de tentar conquistá-la, e você sabe disso. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o fogo que existe entre nós falaria mais alto.

Ela me devolveu um olhar exasperado e colérico.

_Este é seu problema Edward, sexo, é sempre sexo. Sempre foi assim, você só me vê como um objeto de alívio, e nada mais. E acredite, não é isso que eu quero pra mim. Eu gosto de sexo, e não sei se saberia viver sem, mas ISSO não é minha prioridade de vida.

Era isso que ela pensava ao meu respeito? Meus Deus, o que mais eu tenho que fazer pra provar meus sentimentos? Instantaneamente recordei do nosso passado e o quanto eu tinha arruinado seu lado romântico. É claro que ela ainda alimenta dúvidas a meu respeito.

Eu ainda tinha muito que provar a Bella e fazê-la confiar em mim.

_ Não pensava que estava tomando este caminho, quero dizer todo este tempo tenho feito tudo errado_ falei baixinho para mim mesmo_ Você não confia em mim.

_O que foi que você disse Edward? Não entendi.

Balancei minha cabeça e mudei o rumo da conversa, por hora precisava mudar de estratégia.

_ A primeira coisa que farei quando retornamos, será colocar meu nome na certidão dos gêmeos e acrescentar o sobrenome Masen. Bem e o próximo passo. Ah! Este virá com o tempo _ ia completar a frase dizendo que seria Bella a próxima a usar o meu sobrenome, mas temia assustá-la com o avanço. Pra ela poderia ser rápido tantas mudanças, mas para mim estava mais que na hora de oficializarmos a nossa situação e viver o presente recheado de companheirismo.

Bella relaxou com a direção que nosso diálogo tomou.

_ Fico feliz com sua decisão Edward. O Enzo já te considera um super herói e com certeza a Louise não pensa diferente do irmão, digamos que ela está apenas se adaptando. Aposto que eles ficaram felizes em carregar o sobrenome Masen.

Enquanto Bella se explicava eu tentava remar com mais força e velocidade. O tempo estava se fechando prometendo uma chuva forte, os relâmpagos de tempo em tempo diziam que a tempestade estava muito próxima.

_ Edward, espere só mais um pouquinho, eu preciso registrar aquela imagem_ dizia enquanto mirava o flash na direção de três cisnes, um parecia ser filhotinho e os outros seus pais, a meu ver eles estavam partilhando as migalhas de pão realmente uma cena bonita_ Pergunto-me como você é dono desta propriedade há tanto tempo e não sabia desta maravilha, praticamente em baixo do seu nariz?

_ Uns tempos atrás eu não tirava tempo para sair e passar fins de semanas assim tão isolado. Com certeza esta foi uma mudança positiva, pretendo voltar neste lugar com mais frequência, confie em mim eu não virei sozinho _falei de forma sugestiva, as mão que seguravam a máquina fotográfica tremeram ao concluir a definição das minhas palavras._ Quando voltarmos seremos a família Masen _ confirmei aquilo que minha frase inicial apontava.

O vento estava ganhando maiores proporções e eu começava a sentir a falta de controle sobre a canoa balançando de um lado para outro, pingos grossos de chuvas tocavam com firmeza a nossa pele.

_Melhor nos apressarmos Bella, outro dia lhe trago neste lugar para conseguir mais fotos. Por hoje temos o suficiente e se conseguirmos chegar a casa antes de ficarmos encharcados está de bom tamanho _ falei sentindo a chuva aumentar, nos provando o contrário.

Percebendo que não teríamos êxito, meu primeiro pensamento foi agasalhar Bella.

Gentilmente retirei minha camisa de flanela com estampa xadrez e coloquei sobre a cabeça de Bella tentando protegê-la, vendo que não seria suficiente retirei também minha camiseta branca, com isso a manteria aquecida e protegida até chegarmos a casa.

_ Edward o que você está fazendo? Pare com isso, retire isso de mim agora, você está ficando ensopado _ dizia ao tentar retirar o tecido, minhas mãos estavam ocupadas ao movimentar freneticamente os remos para tentar impedi-la, por isso fui obrigado a falar com firmeza.

_Isabella, por favor, não me faça perder a paciência. Fique quieta e rapidinho nós chegamos, seus protestos infundados estão me desconcentrando. Sem falar que você é frágil está aqui sobre meu convite e responsabilidade. Deixe este tecido te aquecer não estou pedindo e sim afirmando.

Eu estava orgulhoso da minha agilidade, quinze minutos nunca me custaram tanto suor. Bella dizia que parecia horas que estávamos expostos na chuva, mas eu sabia que ela se sentia incomodada estando menos molhada que eu.

Estávamos chegando próximo a casa, faltava somente guardar a canoa, ajudei Bella a descer e pedi que ela se escondesse num alojamento velho onde guardavam as cordas e selas de montaria, vendo que ela estava segura voltei a minha tarefa e puxei o bote para terra firme. O peso não estava me ajudando, de última hora decidi arrastá-lo para longe das margens do rio e quando a chuva passasse eu e Harry voltaríamos ao local para guardá-lo devidamente.

Os pelos dos meus braços estavam arrepiados devido ao frio e vento, corri até o lugar que deixei Bella e protetoramente abracei seu corpo fazendo uma muralha e saímos no tempo correndo em direção a casa. O aguaceiro agora mais constante caía sem deixar sinais da hora de parar, o vento forte açoitava entre as árvores fazendo grandes assobios intimidadores.

_Edward, não faça isso pegue ao menos a camiseta.

_Shii, estamos quase chegando amor, só mais um pouquinho.

_ Você prepara uma sopa bem quentinha, Harry você fique de olho nas crianças enquanto eu cuido do Edward e você _ Bella dizia olhando pra mim_ Vá agora tomar um banho pelando de quente, enquanto toma banho eu vou acender a lareira pra você ficar aquecido.

Esta era uma nova Bella, nunca presenciei seu lado autoritário daquele jeito mãezona e zelosa.

_ Até parece que foi só eu que ficou encharcado, olhe seu estado Bella precisa de tudo isso tanto quanto eu. Está ensopada.

Sue soltava risadinhas ouvindo nossa discussão. Ao se dar conta da plateia, Bella me pegou pelo braço e saiu me arrastando.

_ Edward você não é nenhuma criança, então não vou repetir. Vá para o banho agora, você se molhou muito mais de que eu. Estava despido e não queremos que você fique doente, então me obedeça.

Ignorando a corrente fria passando pelo meu corpo, peguei Bella de jeito e a joguei sobre minhas costas.

_ Se é um banho que você deseja, eu posso providenciar um pra nós amor.

_ Edward você é um tarado_ falou irritada, mas não tentou sair dos meus braços.

Chegando ao banheiro sentei Bella na pia e gentilmente comecei a despi-la. Devido a casa não ser de laje, o barulho da chuva de encontro às telhas causava um barulho pavoroso. Porém Bella nem parecia ouvir o mundo lá fora.

_Posso ser um tarado, mas somente por você. Nós vamos tomar banho juntinhos e depois quero fazer amor gostoso com você, minha Bella.

Dito isso, seu corpo respondeu antecipadamente, os pelos se arrepiaram e os bicos dos seus seios estavam durinhos, apontando pra mim.

_ Oh, eu que quero experimentar fazer amor com você_ Bella sussurrou no meu ouvido_ Mas só depois de alimentado e aquecido, ou isso ou nada _dito isso mordeu minha orelha.

Retirou as poucas roupas que restavam do meu corpo e laçou minha cintura com suas pernas.

Sim, esta mulher me tinha em suas mãos. E a pedido dela, eu faria qualquer coisa.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**E então ...o que acharam ?**  
**.**  
**Mais avanços e sinto que tem leitoras querendo me pregar na cruz por parar justamente neste momento(porém o próximo será a continuação deste mesmo ponto e muitas outras coisas lindas ).**  
**Amo este capítulo, Edward pescando pra agradar Enzo é impagável kkkkkkkkk e a Louise tirando onda , esta menina é meu xodó **  
**.**  
**Quero esclarecer que sim , UMA NOVA PONTE FOI ERGUIDA , o que significa que nem mesmo as chuvas destruíram esta que é de cimento ...ou seja voltando para a cidade OOOOOOOOOO.**

**Edward tem em mãos uma grande prova de amor ... Abdicar de tudo que conseguiu através do casamento com Luna... Hummmmmmmmmmm**  
**.**  
**Seguindo o mesmo esquema , vcs deixam os comentários.**  
**e EU voltou com o próximo capítulo quanto antes, provavelmente antes de sábado .**  
**.**  
**E então eu mereço os REVIEWS ? **  
**.**  
**Fran Borges ...Obrigada flor pela ajuda e revisão.**  
**Fiquem com Deus e até breve.**  
**.**  
**.OBS : Pra estimular a participação de vcs o título do próximo capítulo é :**  
**EMBRIAGADOS DE AMOR.**  
**Ou seja as participativas continuem a comentar, e as fantasmas saiam da moita ...venham pra luz rsrsrsrsrsr .Diga um olá para esta autora *_***

**E então eu mereço os REVIEWS ?**

**.**

**Meninas agora eu tenho um grupo no face .Se chama _sugestões de Fanfics_**

**Venham conferir e se juntar a nós .Como eu não consigo colar o link ,vou colar no meu perfil.**

**bjos**


	18. Embriagados de Amor

_**Boa Leitura !**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16 **_

**EMBRIAGADOS DE AMOR**

**POV EDWARD**

Se eu soubesse antes que ser um perfeito cavalheiro, mesmo tendo que me molhar na chuva para proteger Bella, me traria um resultado tão alucinante e satisfatório, eu juro que teria feito isso mais vezes no decorrer daqueles dias.

Nem quero me ater ao sabor sexual da situação, só em vê-la preocupada e cheia de cuidados comigo, já estava me deixando embasbacado por reconhecer o seu lado protetor e zeloso para comigo.

O vapor causado pela queda de água quente do chuveiro estava deixando os vidros do banheiro embaçados, mesmo assim, a visão que eu tinha sobre ela não havia sido afetada por este efeito. Lentamente eu observava a espuma do sabonete liquido de morango escorrer livremente pelo colo, braços, seios e as costas de Bella, percorrendo seu corpo em uma rapidez sem igual e torneando suas curvas. Antecipadamente coloquei as minhas mãos na curvatura de seu bumbum, acariciando e ao mesmo tempo parando o percurso da água que a essa altura se misturava as bolhas de sabão.

_Edward, eu pensei que o combinado seria tomarmos banho e nos arrumarmos para o jantar_ Ela sussurrou em uma voz trêmula que inutilmente tentava esconder a excitação que eu lhe provocava.

Posicionei meu corpo de encontro as suas costas, deixando meus braços a envolverem e minhas mãos vagarem livremente pelos seus seios, aumentando assim o contato de nossas peles em um grau um tanto quanto ardente devido ao calor da água e toda a efervescência de nossa excitação. Todo este clima contribuiu para que seus mamilos se enrijecessem contra as minhas mãos, fazendo um arrepio gostoso percorrer a sua pele. Seu corpo estava literalmente entrando em ebulição juntamente com o meu...

_ Não estou quebrando a minha promessa amor, digamos que nosso banho será minucioso e lento_ Eu murmurei enquanto soltava os seus cabelos da cor do mogno os deixando cair graciosamente ao longo de suas costas. Instintivamente afastei os fios castanhos avermelhados para o lado, dando espaço para os meus lábios esboçarem uma trilha sedutora de beijos por seu pescoço e nuca.

Bella pressionou os seus quadris em direção ao meu membro, arrancando um som rouco que vinha de dentro do meu peito. Em busca de um maior atrito, ela se esfregou em mim atrevidamente, sentindo minha rigidez de encontro ao seu bumbum redondo e macio.

_ Edward, por que me torturas tanto? Eu preciso cuidar de você_ Minha menina queixou-se aparentemente irritada, mas não contendo suas mãos que acariciavam o meu abdômen para vagarosamente deslizarem sobre o meu pau num ritmo cálido de vai e vem. A esta altura era impossível ignorar o tesão que se acumulava ainda mais entre minhas pernas.

Bella ainda tentou remover suas mãos daquele aperto gostoso que eu desfrutava em uma posição confortável, porém não lhe permiti, mas uma de suas mãos, aquela mais ousada, serpenteou para as minhas costas e num ímpeto se apossou de meu bumbum, o acariciando e o puxando com força o fazendo colidir contra o seu próprio corpo me mantendo ainda mais preso a ela.

_Me deixe cuidar de você, não quero que fique doente ou febril depois daquela chuva.

Sua voz estava longe de ser coerente ou manter firmeza. Os gemidos estavam ali saindo entre as palavras vagamente pronunciadas.

_Perceba a minha temperatura, eu estou muito mais que febril. Meu corpo queima em brasas por você _ Beijei seus ombros demoradamente _ Eu não diria que você é quem está sendo torturada, está mais para o contrário. Estou aqui incendiando de tesão, precisando de seus cuidados e cafuné _ Cochichei manhoso em seus ouvidos ao pressionar o meu cacete túrgido entre suas nádegas.

De fato eu estava mais saudável do que um cavalo, mas não queria perder a chance de ser mimado por Bella.

Apertei um pouco mais a sua pele em protesto, estava difícil ser romântico e carinhoso com o calor consumindo as minhas veias. Bella virou-se para mim com um olhar inédito... Eu parei analisando sua expressão facial, pela primeira vez ela estava dirigindo a mim um olhar de ternura e carinho, não estava fria nem mecânica. Quando meus lábios se moveram em seu corpo, ela arquejou alto.

_ Edward, eu quero fazer amor com você _ Minha amada falou pausadamente, olhando dentro de meus olhos. Pegou uma de minhas mãos entre as a suas e a conduziu aos seus lábios beijando-a com doçura. Com um sorriso de malicia ela voltou sua boca para provar a pele branca de meus ombros, com a ponta da língua, ela sugava levemente o local. Em resposta ao seu pedido e carícias eu movimentei minha cabeça fazendo com que meu nariz deslizasse por seu pescoço seguido com beijos molhados em direção aos seus seios, os sugando com avidez e arrancando discretos gemidos que me estimulando a continuar... _ Mas não vai ser agora e muito menos dentro de um banheiro, vamos terminar logo com isso e nos juntarmos às crianças.

Aborrecido, me afastei um pouco, detestando os tremores ocasionados por me afastar da energia e paixão do corpo de minha amada.

_ Bella, como eu vou conseguir pensar em jantar deste jeito? _ Apontei para o meu pau inchado que estava ainda mais grosso _ Eu não tenho sangue de baratas! Ter você assim nua e exalando a mais pura essência do prazer, é demais para o meu autocontrole _ Protestei.

Ignorando o meu pequeno rompante ela se deixou levar pelo instinto zelante e com um olhar concentrado ela fazia o que era para ser desde o início, apenas me dar um banho.

Seus cabelos em tom de marrom perolado e avermelhado estavam agora molhados e escuros, grudando em sua testa e costas. A percepção de sua mão cheia de espuma, percorrendo a linha de minha coluna, se alternado com seus lábios gentis que tocavam a minha pele, me deixava cada vez mais feliz por estar ao lado daquela mulher. Sua língua matreira percorria as curvas de minha mandíbula e pescoço, seus lábios roçavam em meus ouvidos. Um som gutural escapou de

minha garganta, fechei meus olhos enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

_O que você quer afinal, Bella? _Sussurrei ao sugar o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda. Não seria uma tarefa fácil me contentar apenas com um banho e somente Bella me tocando. Porém mesmo estando de "castigo" eu estava contemplando a sua delicadeza e cuidados dirigidos a mim _ Eu preciso te tocar amor, minhas mãos cobiçam sentir sua pele macia.

Com notória indiferença ao que ponderei, suas mãos continuaram a ensaboar, com movimentos firmes e circulares, os meus braços e logo o meu abdômen, pulando uma parte de meu corpo que necessitava mais do que nunca de seus cuidados.

_"ELE" precisa de uma boa limpeza, mas não serão as minhas mãos que farão isso _ Bella explicou, eu nem tentei disfarçar a minha surpresa em escutar as suas palavras e a vontade de ser devidamente limpo por sua boca foi só aumentando...

De tanto nos abraçar e nos apertar um de encontro ao outro, os braços e seios de Bella estavam totalmente cobertos pela espuma branca do sabonete líquido que usávamos. Dando incentivo a minha torpe imaginação, assistindo ela abaixada manuseando suas mãos nas minhas coxas e pernas, a espuma adotando o sobe e desce do seu peito, revelando uma respiração totalmente descompassada.

Deixei minha cabeça pender contra os azulejos, e fechei meus olhos em busca de um autocontrole inexistente ao experimentar uma Bella cálida tomar meu pênis duro em suas mãos. Em expectativas voltei a observar minha mulher movimentá-lo com habilidade, fazendo meu coração galopar no peito ao notar sua língua quente lamber toda a glande, enquanto uma de suas mãos pegava meu cacete e a outra foi para as bolas dando atenção aquele lugar que reclamava pelo inchaço e pressa em se aliviar.

Aqueles olhos de cor chocolate se encontraram com os meus esverdeados, agora misturados a tons mais escuros influenciados pelo desejo latente existente entre nós dois... Nossos olhares lançavam centelhas de voluptuosidade. Jatos advindos da ducha de água quente corriam entre os nossos corpos e o tempo pareceu parar. Eu me esqueci do jantar sendo servido, esqueci-me da tempestade caindo lá fora, eu só tinha olhos para a mulher a minha frente.

_Oh Bella, desconheço uma maneira melhor de cuidar de mim... _ Minhas mãos trêmulas foram em direção de seus cabelos molhados, em seguida fechei meus olhos para as sensações alucinatórias que pareciam não ter mais fim.

Avassalador! É este o seu poder sobre mim. Quando Bella abocanhou mais do meu membro, raspando de leve seus dentes contra a minha pele sensível, os tremores no meu corpo se fizeram presentes. Cada vez que Bella ministrava ali as suas mãos e boca com infinita intensidade, mais perto eu chegava do meu alivio final, daquilo que os franceses chamam de "pequena morte"...

_ Caralho! Eu mal sinto as minhas pernas _ Eu podia sentir o formigamento se alastrar em todo o meu ser, busquei apoio nos azulejos apoiando minhas costas _Bella, eu estou Che... Chegando... eu ... _ Tentei lhe avisar, não suportava a ideia de submeter Bella a isto, com a única exceção de que essa fosse a sua vontade.

E assim o foi, por seu desejo e vontade, ela deglutiu tudo que liberei em jatos fortes, deixando um calafrio percorrer toda a minha espinha dorsal enquanto eu assistia a cena mais quente que um homem poderia querer ver...

Com naturalidade ela se afastou de mim, todo a sua face vermelha pelo vapor quente. Agora preocupada apenas com a própria limpeza. Ela espremeu uma grande quantidade de sabonete líquido na palma de uma de suas mãos, espalhando a espuma por todo o seu corpo, em movimentos circulares rápidos e precisos, ela se demorou um pouco entre suas pernas, gemi alto ao perceber que seus dedos entravam e saia com agilidade de seu musculo pulsante, ela fechou os olhos e não tardou a puxar a mangueira com o chuveirinho lançando golfadas de água quente em sua intimidade.

_Oh Bella, me deixe fazer isso _ Ela balançou sua cabeça discordando, enquanto uma de suas mãos fazia um sinal de alerta em pare _ Então me diz, como ela está? Eu quero cuidar de você, permita que meus dedos...

Ela interrompeu-me com um sorriso diabólico.

_ Está molhadinha e em alto grau de excitação...

Ela ajeitou sua postura apertando uma perna na outra como se isso aplacasse a animação no seu centro úmido, com o chuveirinho em mãos, ela o conduziu ao seu corpo removendo a camada branca de espumas e revelando sua pele cremosa, a visão me deixando cada vez mais com água na boca.

_ Mais tarde você cuida de mim, agora saia e vista uma roupa quentinha, vou lavar meus cabelos e logo o acompanharei.

Louise estava atenta encarando o colchão esparramado no chão do quarto. Bella o pegou com algum sacrifício e meio desajeitadamente ela saiu o arrastando pelo corredor, meu lado cavalheiro gritou para ajudá-la, mas ela me impediu dizendo para que eu apenas trouxesse os travesseiros e alguns edredons.

Assim que chegamos à sala descobri a sua verdadeira intenção ao vê-la atirar o colchão há alguns centímetros longe da lareira já acesa.

_ Pronto agora você pode se deitar, vou até a cozinha pegar algo para você se alimentar _ Enquanto brincávamos no banheiro, Sue providenciou o jantar das crianças, restando somente Bella e eu _ Louise você poderia ficar ai, fazendo companhia para o papai?_ Pediu Bella.

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ouvir sua frase, rapidamente encarei Louise aguardando sua resposta.

_Eu fico com ele até a senhora voltar_ A palavrinha que eu tanto queria ouvir de sua boca estava difícil de sair, mas não impossível, ao menos eu tinha o conforto de saber que ela nutria algum carinho por mim.

Bella passou pela soleira da porta quase esbarrando em Enzo que vinha da cozinha. Seus olhinhos brilharam ao

ver o lugar em que eu estava, veio correndo se jogando sobre o colchão.

_ QUE LEGAL! _ Ele gritou animado, chocando seu corpo contra a maciez do objeto, não demorando muito a notar como eu estava agasalhado e quieto _ Está dodói papai?_

Sua irmã não se conteve em ficar longe, ao ver Enzo deitar-se ao meu lado. Fazendo-me muito feliz com sua proximidade ela deitou-se ao meu lado esquerdo, apoiando sua cabecinha em meu peito.

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos sobre a sua cabeça e fiquei um bom tempo lhe fazendo cafuné, bagunçando ainda mais os seus cabelos tão revoltosos quanto os meus. Enzo deitou ao meu lado direito e ficou disputando espaço com a irmã.

_ Eu não estou dodói, a mamãe é quem é muito exagerada e está me tratando como uma criança _ Expliquei! Ao erguer meus olhos encontrei Bella e Sue paradas à porta observando a cena.

**POV BELLA**

Nunca senti uma dor assim tão forte contra o meu peito antes, ao me dar conta da realidade batendo a nossa porta. Amanhã há essa mesma hora, estaríamos cada um em suas casas e seguindo suas vidas. Só em pensar que quando fui sequestrada eu odiei Edward por fazer isso sem me avisar. E agora a dor chega a ser insuportável por saber que vamos nos separar depois dos grandes momentos compartilhados juntos.

Foram tantos os momentos que nem sei dizer qual teria um peso a mais em meu coração... Se Edward sempre carinhoso e dedicado brincando com nossos filhos, se a descoberta de seu lado romântico que eu desconhecia que ele possuísse e que se sobressaiu durante o passeio de fim de tarde no lago, ou ainda se ele sendo tão cuidadoso evitando que eu resfriasse exposta a chuva forte...

Sue estava ao meu lado babando com a cena exibida na sala, devo admitir ela não era a única a babar, eu estava com os olhos marejados vendo o aconchego entre os três.

Antes que Edward percebesse, eu corri até o quarto e peguei a máquina a fim de registrar mais este momento para as nossas recordações.

Edward ergueu a cabeça ao notar o flash da máquina. Nossos olhos pareciam enxergar somente um ao outro. Enzo e Louise estavam agora sentados travando uma guerra de travesseiros e ainda assim, Edward nem piscava olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, como se pudesse ler a minha alma, e eu a dele.

O contato foi quebrado quando ouvimos a pergunta curiosa de Enzo.

_Por que esse colchão está sempre no chão? Mamãe nunca deixou a Ise e eu fazermos isso em nossa casa.

Eu caminhei lentamente carregando um prato de sopa com legumes pelando de quente, coloquei sobre a mesinha de centro, enquanto eu sentava ao lado de Edward.

_ O colocamos no chão para vocês não serem acordados durante a noite ouvindo a cama ringir _Edward respondeu naturalmente, pegando o prato das minhas mãos fazendo careta pelos ingredientes principais. Se pudesse eu teria beliscado seus braços pela resposta inconsequente. Sue observava tudo sorrindo.

_Edward, por favor, menos... _ Sussurrei.

As crianças atiraram os travesseiros de lado e nos encaravam com curiosidade.

_ Por que a cama fica ringindo? A nossa não faz isso _Louise contestou.

Edward sorriu com a perspicácia da garota e continuou a dar respostas.

_ Digamos que quando eu e a mamãe estamos namorando a cama não fica em silêncio, é isso! _ Ele respondeu sem o menor constrangimento. Eu por outro lado estava com um rubor a flor da pele.

Sue gargalhou alto e pediu licença se retirando para os seus aposentos.

_ Não queridos, a verdade é que dormir no chão é mais confortável e aquela cama é tão velha que só de sentar sobre ela, eu morro de medo dela quebrar e cairmos. Entenderam? _ Justifiquei.

Ambos acenaram que sim, Edward estava gargalhando e balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

_Não sei o porquê de tudo isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão querer saber como os bebês são feitos. Não vejo o porquê de esconder isso deles. _ Devolvi o meu pior olhar de repreensão para Edward por ele ousar levantar assuntos fora de hora. E como as crianças são inteligentes e estavam atentas ao assunto, é claro, que gostariam de ouvir a teoria sobre a maneira em que os bebês são encomendados.

_Mamãe diz que os bebês são sementinhas de amor e o papai planta elas na barriga da mamãe _ Louise explicou confiante de estar no caminho certo.

Eu acenei feliz a Edward, mostrando a ele como devem ser conduzidos estes assuntos com crianças de tão pouca idade.

Enzo balançou a cabeça em negativa de um modo insatisfeito e duvidoso, levou as mãos aos cabelos imitando o hábito de Edward quando está confuso ou nervoso.

_É, mas a mamãe nunca contou como as sementes são plantadas, ela sempre diz que só os adultos podem fazer isso _ Meu pequeno completou.

Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, Edward se apressou a responder antes que eu contornasse o momento.

_ Bem as mulheres tem a capacidade de carregar o bebê na barriga e cuidar de todas as suas necessidades enquanto não chega o momento dele nascer. Já o papai carrega a sementinha e quando estão na cama se esfregando, tirando a roupa, se beijando e... _ Acertei suas costelas o fazendo parar. Antes de contribuir com mais detalhes _ Que foi Bella? É assim que começa, você sabe... _ Ele me devolveu aquele sorriso torto fatal. Desgraçado manipulador! _ Então é isso, depois que papai e mamãe namoram bastante, a sementinha é plantada e consequentemente o bebê acabará por ser feito.

Eu estava constrangida com a explicação, não por falar de sexo com meus filhos. Mas sim pela forma sugestiva que o pai, em questão, fazia gosto em demonstrar. Exibindo aquele sorriso miserável a ponto de transbordar minha calcinha de tanto tesão. Suas mãos grandes e aqueles dedos longos se movimentando conforme explicava.

Dedos maravilhosos!

Foco, Bella! Foco!

Eu vou matar o Edward por esta aula demonstrativa de reprodução humana.

_Vocês entenderam?_ Edward perguntou a eles colocando a sopa intocada em cima da mesinha, e novamente me observou _ E você amor, alguma dúvida?

As crianças soltaram risadinhas e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas nada disso me impediu de beliscar a lateral do corpo de Edward, recebendo em troca uma mordida em meu pescoço.

_ Desgraçado! _sussurrei entre os dentes, alisando em movimentos repetitivos com as minhas mãos o lugar que fora mordido. Seu rosto devia estar dolorido de tanto sorrir, mesmo sendo ofendido ele estava lá com aquele sorriso COLGATE irritante.

_ Por isso jogam o colchão no chão?_ Enzo refletia _ Para plantar um neném sem quebrar a cama velha? _ Falou com a mão no queixo de modo intelectual.

Edward gargalhou alto com sua conclusão.

_Muito bem campeão! Esse é o meu garoto!_ Edward colocou Enzo nos braços o apertando com garra.

_Neném não Enzo, uma sementinha não é mamãe? _interferiu Louise.

Num pulo eu fiquei de pé e convidei os gêmeos a se retirarem.

_Sim querida! Agora vamos lá meninos deem um beijo de boa noite no papai e vamos para o quarto dormir _Fui categórica ao interromper o assunto.

Os dois me olharam com aquela carinha de cachorro pidão. Edward não estava muito diferente deles, mas na certa pensando em continuar com suas gracinhas.

Enzo beijou a bochecha de Edward e voltou-se para o meu lado pegando minha mão, Louise se aproximou meio receosa depositando um beijo no pai, logo Edward a abraçou forte e cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

_ Ainda está cedo para ir dormir! _Enzo reclamou, quando o coloquei na cama.

_ Amanhã de manhã vamos viajar. Por isso é necessário dormimos mais cedo e descansarmos bastante. _ Coloquei o edredom sobre o seu corpo e beijei suas bochechas gordinhas _Boa noite meu principezinho.

Caminhei até Louise seguindo o mesmo procedimento, beijei sua bochecha corada e lhe perguntei baixinho.

_ O que o papai te falou àquela hora?_ ela sorriu largamente demonstrando ter ouvido algo do seu agrado.

_Nada demais, só falou que eu sou a princesinha dele. _ Tentou ser indiferente, mas sua transparência de criança revelava o contrário. Aquela expressão feliz não deixava dúvidas que ela estava amando a atenção que Edward lhe dispensava.

_Ok, boa noite crianças, sonhem com os anjinhos.

Retornei a sala pisando firme, depois de conferir que todas as lâmpadas estavam apagadas eu deitei ao lado de um Edward desavergonhado e sorrido feliz da vida.

_ Edward, Edward, você esta me subestimando. Falar estas coisas para os nossos filhos é muito fácil, mas não se engane. Quando eles forem maiores vou lembrar-me deste lindo discurso e deixar esta função para você. Imagine, você e Louise tendo um diálogo sobre sexo? Isso eu não perderei por nada deste mundo!

Por experiência própria eu sabia muito bem como é o desenrolar deste assunto e como pode ser constrangedor. Edward entendeu bem o meu recado e no mesmo instante recolheu o sorriso que minutos atrás exibia com satisfação.

_ Eu vou buscar um vinho para nós _ Falou ao levantar-se e sumir pelo corredor.

Aproveitei este tempo para me despir totalmente, voltei para o colchão e cobri todo o meu corpo com o edredom. Edward teria uma surpresinha.

Quando ele voltou seu semblante estava dividido entre a diversão e o pavor.

_Por que me diz essas coisas Isabella? Eu não tenho dificuldades em falar sobre sexo, ainda mais se você estiver na mesma frase _ Ele me entregou as duas taças de vinho e deitou ao meu lado, logo pegando sua taça de minhas mãos.

Ergui minha cabeça com cuidado sem revelar muito de meu corpo nu. As chamas avermelhadas do fogo contribuindo com faíscas cintilantes sobre a sua pele, Edward com certeza estava mais lindo do que nunca, mais maduro e mais homem.

Por um momento o pensamento de que ele é o meu homem, me fez sentir calafrios e alguns tremores. O que fez com que ele erguesse as sobrancelhas me questionando.

_ Não me refiro ao tema do assunto, mas sim a maneira sugestiva como você o abordou. Eles são crianças precoces. Havia mesmo a necessidade de acrescentar aquelas informações todas? E o pior, falar em voz alta que estamos dormindo no chão para namorar e não fazer barulho? Sinceramente Edward, quantos anos você tem?_ Ele continuava a me encarar como se nada demais tivesse acontecido_ Eu quase morri de vergonha não só por eles, mas também pela Sue. Meu Deus! Isso foi muito sem graça de sua parte! _ Falei uma meia verdade, já tentando ignorar o meu lado assanhado querendo convidar Edward para transar loucamente.

_ Sabia que adoro vê-la acanhada e sem graça? São tão raros esses momentos, você é sempre tão segura de si, mantém a sua opinião e dificilmente volta atrás. Ver você corar me deixa tremendamente empolgado, ainda mais se EU for o motivo do seu rubor_ Ele se gabou, por que ultimamente o que mais tenho feito é ficar envergonhada seja por suas palavras ou atitudes.

Instantaneamente recordei, de momentos da minha adolescência e um Charlie desajeitado tentando introduzir informações em minha cabeça. Nem percebi quando comecei a sorrir.

_Que foi Bella? Qual a graça?

Eu agitei minha cabeça e soltei uma lufada de ar, recordando daqueles velhos tempos.

_Não tem nada de engraçado! Eu só estava lembrando-me de quando eu tinha doze anos e anunciei ao meu pai que estava namorando um dos coroinhas da igreja. O namoro ao qual me refiro se resumia em abraçar, andar de mãos dadas e nada mais, coisas bobas de crianças. Charlie não pensava assim, ele simplesmente surtou e durante cerca de umas duas semanas, ele andava pelos cantos da casa, totalmente contrariado. Em uma manhã chuvosa ele foi até o meu quarto, perguntar se eu precisava fazer compras, uma pergunta inusitada levando em consideração que Charlie nunca me perguntou isso antes, tomando coragem ele sentou ao meu lado e iniciou aquilo que queria desde o princípio que era ter uma conversa "didática" sobre sexo comigo. Na verdade, foi mais do tipo "excessos de informações sobre sexualidade". Ele me instruiu a não deixar que o meu namorado me tocasse em certas partes do meu corpo e por aí vai. Não sei dizer quem ficou mais constrangido, se eu ou se ele. Tentei varias vezes interrompê-lo, mas papai não permitia. Quando finalmente ele se deu por satisfeito, eu lhe confessei que estava a alguns anos adiantados neste assunto, mamãe já tinha me explicando em detalhes como tudo funcionava.

Edward fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça desgostosamente, eu até poderia imaginar sobre o que ele estaria refletindo.

_Exatamente isso que você deve está pensando! Eu quero só ver quando a sua filha chegar a você e lhe

contar que está namorando. O seu lado primitivo e super protetor vai gritar para escondê-la numa caverna. Mas como vivemos em pleno século XXI, quero só ver como você vai se sair. Tentar ser um pai descolado e moderno conversar e instruí-la sobre este tema? Pense como isso pode ser divertido? _ Sorri ao perguntar _ Louise com aquele gênio indomável e você como um pai rabugento, no mínimo o que vai ouvir dela que é um "pai muito careta"!

Ele, porém não sorriu, passou as mãos pelo rosto finalizando em seus cabelos e parecendo arrancar fio por fio, antecipando um acontecimento que estava tão longe, sofrendo por antecedência.

_ Não gosto do rumo dessa conversa Bella, Louise é tão pequena para discutimos isso. Não vamos trancá-la em um convento e passar o cinto de castidade entre suas pernas, claro que a vontade para isso não me falta nem me faltará. Entretanto me recuso a sofrer com este assunto por hora. Ela é tão criancinha... _ Novamente ele esfregou suas mãos no rosto, soltando o ar que estava prendendo _ Enquanto você me amedrontava a respeito deste assunto, a minha mente vagou para a época que eu morava com o meu pai. Lembro-me que numa noite de terça-feira a Rosalie chegou a nossa casa se derretendo de tanta felicidade. Ela correu para os braços de Esme e contou que havia perdido a virgindade com o Emmett. Claro, que como irmão mais velho eu odiei ouvir aquilo, mas sabia que se Rosie permitiu e escolheu Emm, era porque ele era digno de sua confiança. Contudo o meu pai levantou do sofá e foi para o quarto. No outro dia Esme confessou que ele chorou a noite toda e foi impossível dormir com tamanha tristeza pelo ocorrido, não por raiva de Emmett ter participação nesta nova fase, mas sim por inconformidade... Afinal, sua filhinha não era mais tão inocente como ele pensava.

Carlisle sabia que ela estava começando a tomar decisões que a cada dia a levaria para mais longe dele. Quando Esme nos contou este fato, eu gargalhei e achei tudo isso uma tolice, chorar por uma coisa que foi a própria Rosalie que desejou...

Eu apertei sua mão e depositei um singelo beijo nela, aquela conversa, a forma como estávamos apreciando um bom vinho, tudo aquilo fazia parecermos um casal de verdade discutindo os interesses de nossa família. Pintar esta imagem em minha mente me permitiu sentir uma corrente de ânimo, vontade de investir neste relacionamento se houvesse chances de termos um futuro feliz.

_ E agora veja só a minha situação! Eu ainda nem sequer tive a felicidade de ouvir Louise me chamar de pai e já percebo que isso não tem graça alguma, daqui a alguns anos vai chegar o dia em que um cara tatuado, usando brincos nas orelhas e talvez um piercing no nariz, vai sentar em meu sofá, ler o meu jornal, se apossar da minha cozinha e abrir a minha geladeira se sentindo em sua própria casa e o pior dar uns "amassos" em minha princesinha... Isso é informação demais parar um pai processar! Ao menos eu tenho o Enzo para me ajudar a proteger a irmã.

Com certeza ele encontraria no filho a ajuda necessária. Mesmo sendo tão pequenininho Enzo tem um senso de proteção enorme quando se trata de sua irmã.

_Louise é terrível, Edward! Acho mais fácil o namorado sofrer nas mãos dela. Aquela garota é muito madura para a sua pouca idade, aposto que fará uma boa escolha quando chegar a hora certa _ Eu levei a taça de vinho a minha boca, bebericando devagar, deixando algumas gotinhas deslizarem sobre os meus lábios atravessando o

meu pescoço, tudo isso sobre o olhar faminto de Edward. _Isso não é assunto para agora, eu só estava querendo te fazer refletir sobre o futuro _ Eu disse ao deitar minha cabeça em seu peito másculo. Imediatamente, seus braços me puxaram para mais perto dele, não demorou muito, eu o senti tremer dos pés a cabeça_ Algum problema Edward?

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e a pele mais pálida que o normal.

_Você está nua! _ ele assentiu mais para si mesmo.

Ergui um pouco mais a minha cabeça para analisá-lo detalhadamente. Peguei sua mão livre e a conduzi até um de meus seios, esperava que com isso não precisasse pedir... Eu apenas achava que aquela sugestão seria o suficiente para iniciarmos mais uma tórrida noite de amor...

_ Sim eu estou sem roupas, não sei você, mas eu fiquei empolgada com aquela conversa sobre nós quebrarmos a cama, sem falar que temos algo a experimentar... _ Eu estava investindo na minha ousadia, amanhã eu poderia jogar a culpa no vinho.

Edward tossiu constrangido, algo que me fez rir baixinho. São raros os momentos em que ele ficava envergonhado, ainda mais se tratando de sexo.

_Eu não estava preparado por esta sua iniciativa de forma tão, tão... tão espontânea. Sem falar que estamos na sala, nossos filhos podem aparecer aqui e ver...o que vamos ...quero dizer ...que estamos namorando e ..._ Gaguejou tentando dar uma explicação coerente, mas suas mãos permaneciam firmes em um de meus seios, brincando com meu mamilo entre seus dedos.

A grande sala irradiava calor e luminosidade. A atmosfera parecia suave e conspiratória ao mesmo tempo em que o ar estava carregado pelas grandes pitadas de sensualidade em brasas ardentes que dissolviam a paixão em seu auge.

_ Eles estão dormindo como dois anjinhos. Não se preocupe Enzo e Louise não costumam levantar no meio da noite _ Soprei as palavras com algum esforço, sentindo suas mãos rodearem os meus seios com mais entusiasmo. Automaticamente levei minha mão por cima da sua, apertando com mais força e o instigando a continuar.

Através da cortina fina de tecido quase transparente, era possível enxergar os flashes e lampejos do lado de fora, era a mãe natureza seguindo seu curso...

_ Puta merda, você falando assim, me deixa ainda mais duro, sente? _Sussurrou ao girar nossos corpos se posicionando em cima de mim, resgatando lá do fundo do meu ser um alto gemido que veio em minha garganta. Percebi que eu estava deixando o meu homem no ponto perfeito e na medida certa, pois mesmo ainda estando vestido em suas calças, era possível sentir a grande protuberância que já se encontrava ali.

Um urro saiu rasgado de sua garganta. Som este que foi abafado pelo tilintar e estalos do fogo cercando as toras roliças de madeira na lareira. Efeito este que espalhou mais fulgor pelo cômodo misturado a tensão sexual ali existente. A sala se mostrou um local pequeno para tamanha cumplicidade e selvageria sexual que aos poucos se notava...

_ Oh Edward! _ Gemi roucamente.

Suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo despido, tocando as minhas costas, barriga... Girando-me novamente, trazendo minhas pernas para abraçar a sua cintura.

Neste instante percebi que Edward vestia roupas demais, com movimentos velozes, mas que mesmo assim, pareceu demorar anos luz, eu arranquei sua camisa revelando seu peito desnudo e bem talhado, permitindo me experimentar seu corpo quente tocando o meu. Pele com pele, nossos poros dilatando, a paixão iminente, um desejo que parecia incontrolável e a cada entrega a sensação de pouco estava presente, pois sempre queríamos e ansiávamos por mais...

Ele me apertou contra os seus quadris, demonstrando como tinha urgência em me invadir. Excitada e voraz pelas suas manifestações eu arranhei suas costas largas, que sempre teriam mais espaço para minhas unhas desenharem sobre sua pele.

Cansada de lutar e fingir conter minhas emoções, este era o meu momento de deixar a máscara cair, e pela primeira vez demonstrar em gestos a veracidade dos meus sentimentos. Amanhã quando retornarmos a cidade gostaria de levar comigo a melhor das experiências, não sabia o que o futuro nos afiançava... Sempre pensei que sábia é aquela pessoa que sabe aproveitar o presente sem sofrer antecipando com os acontecimentos de seu possível futuro. E assim farei, pois talvez esta seja a ultima vez que eu tenha Edward em meus braços...

Eu me entregaria por inteiro, sem reservas.

Tomei a iniciativa beijando toda a sua face, coloquei grandes quantidades de afeto, carinho e muito amor, esperava que Edward percebesse a minha intenção, como se aquela fosse a nossa despedida. Ele pareceu entender e retribuía da mesma forma.

Apreciei como o calor se espalhava pelo meu corpo à medida que sua língua percorria o meu pescoço, abafando seus gemidos ele continuou a me provocar com beijos de boca aberta e a língua criando desenhos inimagináveis por onde passava.

_ Isabella, você é minha, minha... – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido _Me diz que eu sou seu, diz..._ Exigiu rouco.

Não contendo minha vontade, nem percebi quando meus lábios soltaram a frase que ele tanto queria ouvir.

_ Edward você é meu... _ Após dizer estas palavras, me dei conta da mentira que falei.

Como ele poderia ser meu, se Edward nunca se prendeu em uma só mulher? O único relacionamento sério que vivenciou foi um casamento arranjando. Procurei isolar este pensamento e me concentrar apenas na cena profana que estávamos protagonizando. No fundo do meu âmago, eu sabia que Edward era meu, sempre foi, e não acredito que vá amar outro homem em tão grande proporção.

Dizem que só conhecemos o amor verdadeiro uma vez, e se isso for mesmo verdade eu jamais experimentaria este sentimento com alguém que não fosse ele. Meu eterno Edward.

_ Faz amor comigo _ Pedi antes de beijar os seus lábios.

**POV EDWARD**

Eu não cabia em de mim de tanta felicidade, como Bella me pedia isso? Somente Isabella para ser tão absurda, eu faria amor com ela à noite toda, e nem precisava ela me pedir. Provavelmente seria eu a implorar por isso.

_ Sempre e quantas vezes você desejar meu amor _ Respondi por cima de sua boca antes de sentir Bella pegar meu lábio superior com o toque suave de seus dentes, carinhosamente eu devolvi o afago beijando-lhe o lábio inferior.

Eu podia sentir como ela estava no comando, à maneira como chupava meus lábios, com toda a selvageria de uma fera que acabara de ser libertada de sua jaula, ela parecia faminta não muito diferente do estado em que eu me encontrava.

Segui o ritmo de o seu compasso, sempre atento ao ponto chave, às respostas do seu corpo, o jeito que ela se apertava mais e mais a mim, a gana que suas mãos puxavam os meus cabelos e o rebolar frenético dos seus quadris sobre os meus.

Busquei um pouco do controle que me parecia impossível de se ter... Ditando uma nova maneira, diminui a cadência e aumentei os desvelos e carícias, escorreguei meus lábios por seu pescoço, colo e seios, beijando cada canto do corpo que eu julgava só MEU em busca da sensibilidade ao meu simples toque. Não tinha pressa, queria arquivar detalhadamente este momento em minha memória.

Afastei Bella o suficiente para remover minha calça levando junto à cueca. Em pé de igualdade e tão nu quanto ela encostei meu corpo mais próximo do seu quase nos tornando um só. Desesperada por mais contato ainda, Bella sentou um pouco mais acima no meu colo fazendo meus pênis tocar "lá" naquele ponto a mim tão desejado.

_ Me faça sua... Edward... agora... _ ela se derretia entre gemidos e sussurros sem nexo, Bella esta noite estava irreconhecível, nunca houve uma entrega tão natural e apaixonada, talvez fosse o efeito do vinho, o clima romântico, o cenário perfeito com a chuva lá fora e nós dois aquecidos ao pé da lareira.

A motivação de tanto entusiasmo era o de menos, eu me sentia realizado com o amor crescendo e ganhando mais proporção em seu coração.

Suguei sua clavícula e logo em seguida deslizei minha língua por todo aquele paraíso, lambendo todo o seu sabor, com minhas mãos salientes, ergui suas pernas um pouco mais, impulsionando nossos quadris para frente fazendo com que se chocassem um contra o outro, causando assim uma explosão, uma espécie de formigamento e queimação de tanto desejo que chegava a pulsar de forma desconexa em nossos corpos. Neste exato momento Bella parou de respirar.

_ Eu a farei minha, assim como preciso que você veja como sou todo seu, mas não vai ser agora, não quero pressa para concluir o que estamos construindo. Pretendo amá-la à noite toda_ Eu disse ao girar nossos corpos apoiando suas costas no colchão, segurando um pouco do meu peso eu cobri todo o seu corpo com o meu.

Impetuoso, eu beijava sua boca e me movimentava esfregando meu membro em sua barriga, coxas e principalmente entre suas pernas fazendo de mim um predador e ela a minha presa...

_Merda Edward, entra logo dentro de mim... _ Assim que ouvi o seu pedido, escorreguei meus dedos longos para o interior de sua vagina comprovando que realmente ela estava pronta para mim. Tocá-la tão intimamente me fez esquecer o plano original de apreciar va-ga-ro-sa-men-te o deleite da MINHA mulher, agora era eu quem necessitava dela com urgência.

_PTQ! Tão minha ...tão molhada, tão gosotosa... _ Falava sem contexto enquanto descia beijos pelo seu pescoço, demorando em seus seios e descendo um pouco mais embaixo, circulei o seu umbigo com minha língua até chegar ao meu oásis favorito. A gota d'agua da minha salvação...

Um sorriso malicioso transbordou no meu rosto enquanto eu observava como ela era linda, rosadinha e com sua depilação em dias. Com a ponta de minha língua fui a tocando de leve e analisando as reações de Bella para memorizar suas expressões corporais durante o nosso ato.

Suas mãos seguravam decididas os meus cabelos mantendo a minha cabeça entre suas pernas... o impacto gloriosos que ela teve ao sentir a ponta da minha língua a lambendo com mais veementemente, percorrendo todo o seu sexo, de cima para baixo, da esquerda para direita e em círculos, foi ensurdecedor. Gemidos não eram mais gritados, mas descarregado em um turbilhão frenético de prazer. Fui ainda mais ousado quando ouvi seus gemidos descontrolados seguidos pelo meu nome cuspido vigorosamente de sua boca. Ergui minha cabeça para contemplar o brilho de seus olhos. Bella ofegou com minha parada estratégica e com certeza já sentindo aquela antecipação familiar da vontade de ser preenchida.

. _Edward, não brinque com isso... continue, por favor..._ Esbravejou minha amada contra a minha paradinha.

Confiante eu deixei um dedo viajar sobre ela, mergulhei-o em seu sexo para provocar seu clitóris e depois o enfiei em minha boca o chupando com vigor. Delicia! Bella arregalou os olhos surpresa pela minha atitude, ela gemeu e arqueou as costas ao sentir um segundo dedo deslizando naquele túnel escorregadio e quente. Em meu completo descontrole, eu investia com firmeza num entra e sai frenético.

Numa manobra rápida a puxei pelos quadris, posicionando-a mais perto. O seu sexo a poucos centímetros da minha boca e Bella sentia isso, conforme eu respirava descompassado lançando meu hálito quente ao encontro da sua feminilidade.

_Ed E ward o que est a FA ZEN DO? _ tentou dizer em sussurros, mas seus gemidos saiam descontrolados e mais alto do que o esperado, puxando o ar com força ela tentou novamente_ Eu quero tocá-lo também, por favooorr...

Com sua energia e força Bella projetou seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que agarrou forte um travesseiro, quando eu substituí meus dedos por uma longa e lenta lambida para cima espalhando sua umidade. Com a língua, abri os lábios vaginais e beijei seu clitóris suavemente. Afastando-me um pouco de seu sexo eu me expliquei.

_Amor eu já tive meus mimos no banheiro, agora é a sua vez, tudo girará em torno de você _Sem me questionar ou pensar duas vezes ela abriu ainda mais suas pernas me dando mais acesso e permitindo carícias mais ousadas. Aproveitei a deixa para lambê-la toda.

_Humm! Oh... hummmmm_ Os puxões forte no meus cabelos, só indicavam uma coisa, eu estava fazendo direitinho.

Resfolegando ela tentava dizer algumas palavras, mas estas saiam incompreensíveis. Sem mais delongas comecei a bater a minha língua contra o seu clitóris, esfregando o pequenino complexo de nervos com a parte mais interior de minha língua alternando com a pontinha dela, me sentindo orgulhoso de fazê-la perder o seu controle totalmente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a minha boca trabalhava nela, as minhas mãos massageavam as suas coxas de cima para baixo, movendo para dentro e para fora, acompanhando cada gesto de minha língua.

_Merdaaaa EDWARD _ gritou uma Bella em desespero...

Não demorou muito para que seus quadris começassem a se erguer do colchão. Sem domínio de suas ações, Bella continuou a rebolar em minha boca, só que agora mais rapidamente e de forma suplicante, implorando para alcançar sua liberdade.

Seu corpo estava quase anunciando o alivio, um alivio prestes a explodir feito um vulcão em erupção. Antes que isso acontecesse, eu a penetrei com a minha língua, usando movimentos de um vai e vem de forma bem gostosa. Meu nariz tocou seu clitóris, seu cheiro era intenso e maravilhoso, embalando uma onda forte de deleite e prazer.

_Está chega ando, as minhas pernas... não sin...Oh Deus !_ Seus olhos viraram de prazer, sua cabeça se perdia no infinito, quando de repente ela foi atingida por um forte orgasmo, o primeiro da noite. Bella

parecia ver estrelas em outras dimensões, o suor se formando gradava em sua testa.

Com os meus olhos presos aos dela eu aguardava sua respiração normalizar e seu corpo refrear um pouco de seus tremores, a fogueira que antes clareava a sala agora começava a se apagar, a lenha se dissipando nas fortes labaredas não restando quase nada de madeira a ser queimada e nem por isso o clima frio se infiltrou entre nós. Posso concluir que o calor dos nossos corpos eram o suficiente para manter a temperatura cáustica.

Disposto a iniciar um novo round me permiti tocar seus seios vendo seus olhos revirarem ofuscados e arrebatados.

_ Você é muito bom nisso _ Soprou entre arfadas.

Autorizei meus olhos a se fecharem me negando um dos sentidos "visão", em compensação através do tato eu podia "sentir" sua textura, como era firme e tenra! Toda a brandura misturada à candura de sua pele macia e suave feito uma seda. Perdi-me em seus encantos apenas pelo toque quente de minhas mãos, assim como ela, eu revirei meus olhos com o seu puro deleite a minha mercê, me deixando compartilhar esse momento impar.

_ E COMO é bom!_ sussurrou ao sentir meus lábios tocar seus seios.

_ É você a essência principal de tudo _ Como bom conhecedor de sexo, eu sabia que a satisfação corporal vinha acompanhada do contentamento mental. Como um homem apaixonado e extasiado as necessidades se resumiam a ELA... A minha Isabella.

Com um toque leve de minha língua fui beijando, sugando e chupando avidamente todo o seu corpo, ouvindo seus gemidos enquanto ela entrelaçava meus cabelos em suas mãos cremosas.

_ Eu não resisto, eu necessito de você _ Ela não era a única, toda esta brincadeira estava me deixando dolorido. Minha língua umedecia seus mamilos, enquanto uma mão acariciava o outro seio começando pelas laterais e finalizando no biquinho pontudo e ansioso por meu toque, me fazendo salivar de tanto excitação. Suguei com mais força vendo arrepios se formar da cabeça aos seus pés.

_ EEEdward! _Adorava quando Bella gritava o meu nome, só em saber que sou eu quem a leva as alturas me deixava ensoberbado. Não tinha como me sentir mais orgulhoso...

Borbulhando de amor e nocauteado de prazer eu me afastei um pouco de seu corpo delicado, beijando todos os lugares que eu ainda não havia osculado... suas pernas e seus delicados pés... Apreciando sua atitude asseada e purificada, unhas curtas e limpinhas comprovando que a higienização começava pelos pequenos detalhes.

_Pés lindos, pequenos e delicados_ Bella me olhavam com ternura ao reparar minha devoção.

– Quero sentir você dentro de mim Edward! Venha... _ Ela fez um leve sinal com as mãos me chamando.

Meu corpo estava se deslocando para cima e se posicionando. Meu pênis erguido quase não suportando a espera pelo momento ansiado. Nem mesmo meu gemido rouco a impediu quando tomou meu pau em suas mãos, era notável como Bella adorava tocar meu membro rígido.

_Venha fazer parte do meu corpo, venha..._ Implorou, assim como fazia nos meus mais alucinados sonhos eróticos.

Respirei contrariado me lembrando de um certo detalhe.

_Amor o estoque de camisinhas se esgotou! _ Sorri com gosto pela conclusão obvia de ter sido eu quem acabou com todas as unidades. Bella movimentou as mãos exigindo que eu continuasse do ponto em que paramos_ Saiba que você é a única que faço isso, em outras vezes eu sempre me protegi!_ E aquela era a mais pura verdade.

_Eu também nunca fiz isso a não ser aquelas vezes com você!_ O motivo principal dos nossos filhos existirem hoje_ Eu tomo pílula e não temos o que temer.

Não tínhamos nada nos impedindo, eu não cabia em mim de tanta ansiedade. Estar dentro dela, sem a interferência do preservativo era um sonho se realizando...

_ Amor eu estou queimando de tanto desejo_ Eu articulei ao deitar-me sobre ela, já conectado aos seus olhos ardentes. Com a minha perna, eu afastei mais as suas permitindo que meu pau tocasse o lugar mais cobiçado. Lentamente eu deslizei para dentro dela tornando nossos corpos em um só, uma só corrente em direção da descoberta das mesmas sensações.

Antes de começar a me mover eu precisava dizer algo, este era o momento, usando todo o meu autocontrole eu fechei meus olhos reprimindo a vontade de me afundar em sua intimidade para poder entrar e sair bem gostoso...

_ Isabella, eu quero que saiba que Eu te amo! Eu já esperei muito para poder dizer isso _ Soltei uma lufada

de ar e alivio, afinal não foi tão difícil dizer as três palavrinhas... Rendido à luxúria do meu corpo avancei para apossar-me daquilo que sempre foi meu, ELA! _EU TE AMO!

Seu corpo enrijeceu à medida que me encarava e percebia a veracidade de minhas palavras.

_ Edward não..._ Com os olhos marejados Bella tentava retirar as palavras que facilmente foram verbalizadas, com um pouco mais de força eu me enterrei dentro dela, distraindo seu protesto infantil.

Aqui de cima eu ficava fascinado com a beleza de Bella movendo-se contra mim, os olhos com um marrom intenso, sua face avermelhada pelo esforço físico, seu corpo cintilando em gotas cristalinas de suor e nuances laranjas e avermelhadas pela influência das chamas baixas do fogo.

_ Shiii, eu não disse isso para ouvir algo em troca. Só queria compartilhar meus sentimentos com você _ Após dizer isso, depositei um selinho em seus lábios e segui o meu instinto natural, nada mais importava somente o som de nossos quadris batendo um contra o outro, o som abafado produzido pela nossa pele suada de encontro a outra.

Os movimentos foram se intensificando conforme eu a penetrava mais fundo. Bella mantinha seus olhos presos aos meus, parecia uma telespectadora fiel incapaz de perder um segundo do programa predileto em exibição. Ela podia até esconder e segurar as três palavras, mas seu corpo me dizia aquilo que ela evitava e como estava feliz em partilhar algo só nosso. Evitando mais barulhos para não correr o risco de despertar nossos filhos, nossos os gemidos tornaram-se mais discretos.

Sempre que ela sentia que um deles sairia de sua garganta em um tom maior, ela os abafava com beijos ou sugando meu pescoço.

_Edward, me permita... _ Bella forçou seu corpo para cima dando sugestão do que pretendia fazer. Logo girei nossos corpos a mantendo sentada em meu membro. Todo o seu corpo despido exposto aos meus olhos detalhistas, ativando uma simbiose arretada que nos consumia grandemente, assim Bella iniciou uma cavalgada que não demoraria muito a me matar.

_ Montada do caralho... Isabella ...Você é minha, só minha _ Foi inevitável não deixar minha possessão falar mais alto. Segurando firmemente seus quadris, lhe guiando nas subidas e descidas eu apreciava o balançar de seus seios.

Se possível ela se atou ainda mais sobre mim, as mãos caíram sobre o meu peito espalmando o local com força.

_Isso amor, rebola gostoso, isso... Isabellaaaa... _ As palavras me saiam desconexas ao sentir os tremores se formarem em meu ser.

Eu estava quase lá, quando senti Bella se derramar em torno do meu pau, como uma boa parceira ela acelerou mais ainda os seus movimentos de subir e descer em meu cacete e logo eu me juntei a ela, eu estava acabado...

Meus olhos ignoravam outra visão que não fosse à dela, desde as pequenas gotas de suor, a sua boca entreaberta em busca de ar ao seus olhos que nunca me pareceram tão mais brilhantes. Cansada e resfolegando Bella caiu sobre mim, ainda nos mantendo presos um ao outro.

Conduzi minhas mãos até seus cabelos molhados pelo suor, não sentindo a necessidade de palavras. Nenhuma delas seria suficiente para expressar o que aconteceu. O silêncio era gostoso e confortável.

_Nossa! _ Bella alarmou deixando a frase inacabada, mas eu podia sentir seu sorriso se formar contra o meu peito.

Senti-la sem nenhuma barreira de borracha foi ainda melhor, nenhuma das minhas lembranças faziam justiça a este momento.

_ Isso foi... Nossa! ... Sem palavras_ Beijei seus cabelos inalando um pouco de seu perfume e sorrindo tanto quanto a situação me permitia_ Eu não me importaria de passar o resto de minha vida fazendo amor com você, acho que perdemos muito tempo sem estes momentos únicos.

Pergunto-me como fui tão cego e idiota ao ponto de não ter aproveitado esta experiência em nossos encontros passados. Estava tão obvio como ela já me tinha em suas mãos e ainda assim precisei levar umas bordoadas na cara para entender que a minha vida se resumia somente a Bella, a ela e aos nossos filhos.

_ Você foi incrível, tão participativa e espontânea _Bella sorriu sem graça, acanhada ela começou a brincar com as pontas de seus cabelos, tentando fugir do meu olhar._ Eu quero ter outros filhos com você.

Sem minha permissão as palavras saíram de minha boca. O corpo de Bella tremeu com o entendimento de minhas palavras e o silêncio antes confortável, parecia terrivelmente inoportuno. Proferi alguns palavrões internamente por ser tão precipitado e não guardar certos desejos dentro da minha cabeça, pelo menos por hora.

_ Foi tudo muito forte, sublime e arrebatador! _ Ela concluiu evitando uma afirmação relativa à minha ultima frase. E para piorar as ansiadas três palavrinhas não pareciam que sairiam tão cedo de sua boca. Eu saberei ser paciente, esperar que sua boca fale aquilo que meus ouvidos e coração desejam ouvir._ A verdade é que com o álcool nas veias eu sempre fico mais ousada._ Mentiu na maior cara dura, novamente fugindo do assunto.

Eu sabia que o vinho não tinha atingido sua embriaguez mental e esta era a "minha Bella", sem qualquer interferência. Por hora eu preferi fingir que acreditava na sua desculpa mal contada. Mesmo porque o meu sentimento de culpa estava falando mais alto e a vontade de vivenciar uma Bella tão linda e muito grávida de um filho meu era ainda maior.

Sorridente e ansioso por mais, eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

_Lembre-me de lhe dar mais vinho nas outras vezes_ Fechei meus olhos, lutando contra a verbalização das palavras, sugeri o que minha mente e coração estavam cheios_ Bella estava imaginando, ainda é cedo, temos mais lenha na varanda para manter a lareira acesa e muito vinho. Você tem oposição sobre repetirmos tudo o que fizemos minutos atrás?_ Parecendo um adolescente virginal, eu não encontrava as palavras para pedir aquilo que eu mais queria. Aposto que minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

Definitivamente, onde foi parar o velho Edward Masen?

_ Você quer fazer amor novamente Edward? É isso?_ Perguntou sorrindo, possivelmente do meu constrangimento.

E como eu queria.

_ Sim, se esta também for a sua vontade, eu desejo muito ter seu corpo e mente novamente..._ respondi ao deitar-me sobre ela. Momentaneamente esquecendo assuntos pendentes e iniciando uma nova rodada profana e deliciosa.

_ Então é isso Harry, em meados desta semana ou da próxima a minha equipe virá fazer as mudanças necessárias e cuidar para que a reforma acabe o quanto antes_ Eu explicava sem fazer questão de esconder um sorriso besta, sinônimo de quem passou a noite a fora amando e sendo amado, eu gostava de pensar nesta possibilidade, a "de que eu fui amado". _Obrigado por tudo e desculpe-me por não ter avisado antes sobre nossa chegada por aqui.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação reprovando minhas palavras. Sue e Bella estavam abraçadas se despedindo, a julgar pelos soluços as duas estavam chorando. Mulheres! Mal se conheciam e em tão poucos dias estavam tão ligadas uma a outra.

_Estamos aqui para isso Sr. Masen, venham mais vezes. Esse lugar é muito bom para ser tão ignorado _Sue respondeu na frente do marido_ Eu adoraria ver aqueles pequenos crescer e dentro das minhas possibilidades, ajudar a cuidar e mimá-los, não só os gêmeos, mas também os próximos que virão_ Sue estava falando minha língua, com certeza ela enxergava um futuro familiar para nós.

Bella discordou com um aceno e suas bochechas logo ficaram rubras.

_Vamos Edward?_ Seus olhos varriam o local, eu sabia bem o que Bella procurava, os nossos filhos! _Onde será que aqueles dois se meteram? Sue, Harry vocês os viram por ai?

Ambos gargalharam alto o que não me passou despercebido, muito estranho. Harry explicou que eles já tinham se despedido e as crianças estavam dentro do volvo nos aguardando.

Despedimo-nos do casal mais uma vez e seguimos para o carro estacionado em baixo de uma árvore, de fato os meninos estavam lá. Empacotados numa colcha de retalhos presente de Sue.

_ Pegue!_ Atirei as chaves para Bella _ A direção estará por sua conta_ Lhe entreguei as chaves e sentei no banco do passageiro.

Olhei na direção das crianças e encontrei Enzo meio desconfiado segurando a Blair nos braços, as bochechas corando feito as da mãe. E Louise fingia dormir, mas as pálpebras entregavam seu segredo pulando de minuto em minuto.

_ Crianças, o que vocês fizeram? _Enzo arregalou os olhos ao ouvir minha pergunta e balançou a cabeça negando _Ok, vou fingir que acredito.

_ Não é nada papai! Simplesmente não queríamos voltar para casa _ Explicitou Enzo.

Bella tinha a mesma posição que a minha. Desconfiada e analisando o comportamento deles, ela esticou o braço na direção de nosso filho e alisou carinhosamente um de seus braços.

_Ah, deixa pra lá Edward!_ falou Bella, mais linda que nunca.

Os cabelos naturais e tão brilhantes nesta hora da manhã, a pele clarinha e perfeita sem nenhuma interferência de maquiagem e o melhor, o sorriso largo tão grande feito o meu. Fiquei feliz por não ser o único sonhando acordado e sendo incapaz de disfarçar o momento de júbilo supremo.

_Por que está me olhando Edward? _Perguntou Bella sem graça com a sensação de estar sendo avaliada, apoiei a costa de uma de minhas mãos em sua bochecha e fiquei deslizando de leve, em seguida depositei um selinho em seus lábios, me deliciando com o prazer que o simples gesto me dava.

_Estou apreciando a sua beleza, você está mais linda do que nunca e ao natural_ Expliquei.

_Não seja bobo, ao redor dos meus olhos deve estar cheio de olheiras pelas poucas horas de sono, as pálpebras inchadas por ter acordado minutos atrás e os cabelos revoltosos, feito um ninho de passarinho. Não há nada de belo aqui_ levantei uma mão para me explicar, mas fui impedido por outra pergunta_ Qual o motivo, para que eu leve o carro?

_ Defendendo meu argumento inicial, você está magnífica porque não tem artifícios e truques, tudo isso é apenas você, a minha Bella. Linda sem maquiagem, sem cabelos secos artificialmente, entenda que você não precisa de grandes produções para arrancar suspiros e bom, quanto ao carro, eu estou muito desconcentrado para assumir o volante colocando minha família em risco_ Mesmo com o carro em movimento, me aproximei de Bella e sussurrei sem que as crianças ouvissem_ Talvez eu não seja o único com motivos para ficar distraído, não é mesmo neném? _ Perguntei ao roçar minha mão em suas pernas, já subindo devagar, até ascender à barra de seu vestido. Ganhando uma tapa fraquinha para espantar meu comportamento voluptuoso.

_ Pegue leve Edward. Pare já com essas distrações!_ Gritou sem controle, espantando as crianças e fazendo Louise erguer a cabeça, saído de sua atuação de sono _ Desculpe-me, foi sem querer, mas não faça mais isso.

Eu não era o único sem controle, não mesmo. Bella estava tão afoita quanto eu.

Estávamos atravessando a nova ponte de cimento quando Bella gargalhou alto.

_Edward, sabe que às vezes acho que foi você quem mandou demolir a ponte cascalhada, aquela que as chuvas e a enxurrada destruíram. Veja bem, depois da chuva de ontem era para esta ter sido tão destruída quanto à outra.

Gargalhei me juntando a ela, lamentando não ter recorrido a esta ideia perfeita.

_Confesso que isso nunca me ocorreu, mas seria interessante ter convidado minha equipe para vir durante a noite e destruir aquele caminho. Contudo agradeço a alguém lá em cima, pois foi muito providencial e de grande ajuda _Sorri sacana, fazendo Bella bufar alto_ E esta que agora foi feita, é uma obra melhor construída com a base em cimento, sobreviverá a muitas tempestades, acredite!

Assim que saímos da estrada de chão e pegamos a rodovia, liguei meu celular que propositalmente foi desligado durante nossa estadia na fazenda, ponderei sobre dar um cochilo, tombei minha cabeça para o lado e logo a sonolência me dominava.

Quando despertei não sabia se dormi minutos ou horas, só sei que fui alertado pelos barulhos chorosos vindo do banco de trás, ainda com os olhos embaçados virei minha cabeça para o banco de trás procurando o que causou aquele som.

Louise e Enzo estavam fugindo do meu olhar, corri em uma vistoria bem detalhada e encontrando a prova do crime embaixo da colcha. Um cachorrinho marrom de pintinhas brancas, aparentemente um vira-lata.

Gargalhei com desgosto, entendendo a pressa dos dois em se acomodarem no carro antes que Bella e eu entrássemos. Recordei das risadas de Harry e Sue possivelmente os cúmplices desta trapaça. E a colcha de retalhos como arranjo para acobertar a prova do crime.

_Bella, amor dê uma olhadinha no banco de trás _ Ao fazer isso, seus olhos piscaram em fúria. Assim como eu ela estava ligando os fatos, conduziu o carro pelo acostamento até estacioná-lo. _Não brigue com eles, são apenas crianças_ Soprei, recebendo um olhar reprovador em troca.

Enzo e Louise olhavam para mim em busca de socorro, mal sabendo eles que eu também entraria em apuros se apoiasse o que fizeram.

_Muito bem, de quem foi a brilhante ideia?_ Louise ergueu o dedinho segurando firme o animal, enquanto Enzo segurava a Blair_ Eu não me lembro de ter ensinado vocês a mentir e fazer coisas escondidas, mas é claro Louise, você tinha que herdar também esta característica de trapacear do seu pai _ Eu arregalei os olhos surpresos por meu nome ir parar no meio da encrenca _E outra o Edward já presenteou vocês com a Blair, não precisavam de mais um animal, não agora.

Eu tentei falar novamente, mas Bella ergueu a mão me impedindo.

_Fique fora disso Edward, você já tem muito o que se explicar _Falou raivosa, não parecendo nem um pouco com o Bella sorridente e amorosa de horas atrás_ Respondam, estou esperando.

Enzo mudou a posição de seu acento, e derrubou a colcha que cobria suas pernas.

_Não fique brava mamãe, a Ise ficou com peninha de largar ela pra trás e a Blair precisava de uma amiguinha, por isso resolvemos adotar a Sieva.

Eu sorri com o nome escolhido, sem entender onde arrumaram isso. Tentando apaziguar eu perguntei, em busca de mudar o rumo da conversa.

_ Sieva? Onde arrumaram este nome?

_Este é o nome da fada mais bonita e por isso batizamos a Sieva, que também é linda _ Loiuse explicou ignorando Bella rolando os olhos.

_Deviam ter pedido primeiro, não é certo tomar decisões sem consultar os pais _ Ralhou Bella.

_ Mãeeeeeeee, nós ficamos com pena dela, não é a senhora quem sempre diz que devemos amar todas as criaturas de Deus?_ Garota esperta, estava passando um sabão na mãe _ Então, a Sieva também é filha de Deus e precisa de nós.

Bella passou a mão pelo rosto frustrada, eu aproveitei sua fraqueza para implorar também. Segurei suas mãos, mesmo ela tentando rejeitar meu aperto.

_E se pedíssemos a senhora não iria deixar! Aposto! _Enzo cruzou os braços com raiva.

Tadinhos estavam em apuros com a teimosia desenfreada da mãe. Precisavam de ajuda.

_Amor, eles erraram ao fazer isso sem nos pedir. Mas a intenção é o que conta. Esquece isso Bella e vamos embora.

Dito e feito, ela ligou o carro novamente e deu a partida. Felizes as crianças tocaram a minha mão num aperto infantil de agradecimento.

_ Eu permito desde que, a higienização dos animais fique sobre a responsabilidade de vocês _ Isso também me incluía na equação, pelo olhar raivoso em minha direção_ Segundo, nada de segurar animais nos braços e terceiro estão de castigo, uma semana sem vídeo game e desenhos animados. Estamos entendidos?_ Cabisbaixos, eles concordaram que sim_ O castigo não é porque sou ruim, mesmo porque eu adoro animais e vocês sabem. Mas isso é para pensarem duas vezes antes de fazer coisas escondidas_ Deixei meu corpo relaxar no acento, eu não gostava de animais como eles, mas suportaria isso pelos gêmeos _E você Edward, deve estar feliz, por estamos retornando para casa, não é mesmo? _Perguntou irritada.

O que foi que eu fiz?

_ Não seja absurda Bella, eu adoraria passar os meus dias colado em vocês_ Me defendi ao mesmo tempo em que atendia a ligação de meu pai. Preocupado, ele me passou um sermão por ser tão irresponsável e sumir no mundo levando Bella e as crianças.

Ao desligar, Bella me encarava esperando respostas.

_ Era a Ângela?_ Eu não entendi sua pergunta fora de contesto e nem como a minha agente veio parar na conversa.

_Não era a Ângela, na verdade era o meu pai me passando um sermão sobre irresponsabilidade e finalizando com um convite para almoçarmos na mansão. Eles estão com saudades dos gêmeos.

_EBA! _As crianças gritaram ao mesmo tempo, não dando chances de Bella recusar.

Expliquei a eles como ficariam as novas posições de grau de parentesco de cada membro da família Cullen. Louise ficou feliz com o acréscimo de Rosie e Kate como suas tias, assim como Enzo adorou ter Emmett e Garrett como tios.

_ Quer dizer que além do vovô Charlie e Renee, agora temos mais dois avos? _Enzo perguntou.

_ Sim, a família ganhou mais alguns membros, vocês gostam da ideia? _Perguntei. Ambos sorriram dizendo que sim, e que Deus nos ajude para que esta família não estrague e nem os deixem mais mimados.

Distraídos com as cachorrinhas, eu aproveitei pra questionar Bella.

_Você ficou irritada e não foi pela desobediência das crianças, o que esta acontecendo Bella?

Ela fingiu não me ouvir e continuou seu caminho, atentando apenas na direção. Mentalmente eu repassei o que ela dizia há minutos atrás e cheguei à conclusão que tinha algo a ver com o nome de Ângela Webber.

_ Por que você queria saber se era a Ângela no celular?_ perguntei a deixando constrangida e de bochechas avermelhadas.

Suspirando alto ela desconversou com indiferença.

_ Apenas curiosidade_ Tentou concluir, mas meu olhar sobre ela dizia que esta resposta não era o suficiente, o que fez ela continuar_ Merda, Edward pare de me olhar assim. Só achei, ela muito insistente, você mal ligou o celular e de minuto em minuto o nome dela estava piscando na tela, ligando o tempo todo. Só isso.

Era isso! Bella estava com ciúmes. Ela estava aferrada de ciúmes, por isso o súbito mau humor e toda aquela falação desnecessária.

_Amor qualquer dia destes vou te apresentar a minha agente, Ângela Webber, tenho a impressão que vocês serão grandes amigas_ Falei não segurando o sorriso largo em meu rosto._ Você não tem motivos para ter ciúmes.

Bella revirou os olhos mostrando indiferença.

_ Não se engane Edward. Eu não faço a linha ciumenta._ Respondeu evitando me encarar. Não sei se foi minha explicação, mas coincidentemente Bella amenizou seu humor negro e abaixou um pouco mais a guarda.

Mais quarenta minutos e estávamos na porta do edifício de Bella, ela sugeriu que ela e as crianças ficassem para se arrumar, e depois nos encontraríamos na mansão.

Eu por outro lado, não estava nesta luta para perder, os acompanhei até o interior da casa, uma vez que Bella estava sem carro, devido ao sequestro o mesmo tinha ficado no estacionamento da Escola. E em segundo, não pretendia ficar longe deles por mais tempo.

Assim que estivessem arrumados, nós passaríamos em minha residência para que eu tomasse um banho e me trocasse. Era assim que a vida tinha que ser. Nós todos reunirmos para um almoço em família na mansão Cullen.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Quanto ao capítulo...Espero que tenha agradado , e posso responder as perguntas mais freqüentes nos reviews.**  
**.**  
** Bella vai engravidar durante esse seqüestro ?**  
**R/A : Não, Bella não esta retornando pra cidade com a adição de um terceiro herdeiro Masen.**  
**.**  
** O próximo capítulo é o epílogo??**  
**R/A : Nossa , fiquei muito surpresa com o numero de leitoras me questionando isso, e a resposta é NÃO ...Próximo capítulo NÃO é o epílogo.**  
**Não vou revelar em que pé estamos só vou contar sobre o epílogo na véspera de posta-lo. Satisfeitas?**  
**.**  
**E por fim , o retorno para a cidade .O que isso vai acarretar?**  
**Veremos kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (risada maléfica )**  
**Mereço REVIEWS ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**QUERO DEIXAR CLARO, QUE :**

**"Voltarei, somente com por motivação ou seja ...REVIEWS...CASO CONTRÁRIO,PRETENDO PARAR POSTAGEM .**

**Espero que tenha deixado claro. O visor do trafego só aponta mais e mais acréscimo de leitores, OS MEUS CAPÍTULOS são enormessssssss, vcs não te por que reclamar e sinceramente, como autora eu tenho muito a reclamar.**

**É ISSO, E NÃO DUVIDEM DA MINHA CORAGEM EU POSSO PERFEITAMENTE INTERROMPER ESTA HISTÓRIA. E vcs não podem nem sequer reclamar, já que não estão cumprindo a parte que cabe a vcs como leitores.**

**.**

**Até breve ... ou então Adeus.**


	19. Voltando para a vida real

**Continuação do anterior, ou seja a família se preparando para o almoço na mansão dos Cullen**

Boa leitura !

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**VOLTANDO PARA A VIDA REAL.**

**POV Edward**

O clima não estava lá muito legal na sala, Seth estava sentado ao lado de sua namorada Madison, eu sabia, irrevogavelmente, que eu estava sendo um estraga prazeres atrapalhando o garoto em dar uns amassos na morena, não era à toa que ele estava me dirigindo aqueles olhares ferozes e mortais.

Levantei-me do sofá e rumei em direção das escadas, seguindo um estreito corredor, eu fui parar no quarto de Louise que tinha uma decoração atípica para um refugio de meninas. Nem lilás e muito menos na cor rosa, as paredes em tons de coral quase um laranja com cortinas branca com marfim. Lá estava ela com seu vestidinho vermelho de bolinhas brancas e os cabelos molhados, calçada em uma sandália de tirinhas. Ela se encontrava totalmente entretida escovando os pelos de Sieva, que também parecia bem higienizada após um bom banho.

_ Que ruiva bonita e cheirosa!_ Ela sorriu satisfeita com as palavras elogiosas. Louise é vaidosa demais para tão curto tempo de vida _Me concede esta dança, senhorita?_ Perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que fazia reverência, me ajoelhando

quase a sua altura. Minha filha gargalhou alto pelo convite singular_ Ei, não ria de mim princesinha! Venha, vamos bailar.

Nem um pouco hesitante, Louise logo se rendeu. Com a enorme diferença de altura eu a trouxe para os meus braços arrancando gritinhos assustados de sua garganta.

_Você é maluquinho pap... Edward! Como vamos dançar sem música?_ Em resposta a sua pergunta eu conduzia o nosso bailar pelo quarto sorrindo largamente pelo seu deslize, ainda que ela tenha se corrigido, Louise quase me chamou de papai. Ao nosso encalço uma Sieva desinquieta seguindo fielmente nossos passos quase ganhando uma pisada de meus pés_ Edward, eu quero girar e rodopiar no chão.

Desci-a de meus braços e segurando uma de suas mãozinhas eu a girava em rodopios elegantes, fazendo a saia de seu vestido rodar em torno de seu corpo.

_Viu só sabichona? Quem liga para a música? Não esta fazendo falta alguma! _Em um movimento improvisado peguei seus bracinhos e a rodopiei mais uma vez pelo quarto. Nós girávamos cada vez mais rápidos o que a fazia rir extasiada, minha cabeça ficou zonza pelos movimentos velozes e optei por interromper a brincadeira_ Por hoje chega linda dama. Outro dia improvisaremos mais uma dança e com alguma sorte teremos uma bela música de fundo. Agora, irei checar se seu irmão já está pronto.

Deixei Louise no quarto acabando de se arrumar e caminhei até o quarto de Enzo. Meus filhos definitivamente não seguem os padrões normais, comprovei isso ao entrar no quarto de Enzo, as paredes em tons de verde pistache e amarelo claro. Achei fantástico o fato de que eles não seguiam modinhas ou tendências, eles tinham seus próprios gostos e estilos. Meu filho também estava ocupado com a Blair, certamente seguindo as exigências impostas por Bella, tentando evitar mais um castigo ou ficar sem o bichinho de estimação.

Com todo o cuidado para não sujar sua camisa xadrez de preto e branco com uma camiseta branca por baixo, Enzo secava Blair com o secador que imaginei ser da Bella. Sua calça jeans já estava encharcada do tanto que a cadelinha tentava

fugir do barulho alto do objeto utilizado por Enzo. Meu pequeno sabiamente a prendia firmemente com as suas perninhas.

_Vamos dar um jeito nisso filho, se a mamãe lhe vê deste jeito é capaz de lhe deixar mais alguns dias de castigo_ Peguei outra calça no guarda roupa e o vesti, removendo a peça úmida_ A Blair deu muito trabalho no banho?

Aquele sorriso torto de família estava lá, tão idêntico ao meu ou ao de minhas irmãs, algo genético que só o sangue Cullen possui.

_ Mais ou menos, ela não gosta de tomar banho e parece que não gosta desse barulhão também_ Ajudei ele a finalizar a secagem dos pelos da cadela e logo estávamos desocupados, deitados sobre sua cama, ambos encarando o teto_ Papai, você costuma cumprir o que promete?

Instantaneamente ergui minha cabeça para analisá-lo.

_Claro filho, um homem tem que honrar as suas calças e fazer valer a sua palavra! Por que a pergunta filho?

Adotando minha mania de deslizar as mãos pelos cabelos, Enzo fazia isso novamente, envergonhado ou nervoso pela pergunta.

_Eu não estou pedindo papai, só estou te lembrando, ok?_ Eu sorri, já imaginando aonde isso iria parar_ Lembra da casa da árvore?_ Entendendo sua pergunta, eu podia sentir certa cobrança através desta dúvida. Acenei a cabeça concordando e assim ele continuou_ Tem também aquela história de irmos ao estádio de beisebol ver ao jogo dos Yankees! Veja bem, eu não estou te pedindo nada, só estou te relembrando, certo?_ Perguntou não tão inocente_ Ah! E a mamãe não pode saber que eu perguntei isso, sabe como é né?

Sim e como eu sabia. Bella é terrível quando se trata de presentes, consequentemente transferiu isso para os filhos também, ou melhor, tentou transferir, já que nenhuma das crianças colocam imposições na hora de serem presenteadas.

_ Filhão, vamos devagar com os "lembretes"... Primeiro que a casa da árvore provavelmente estará pronta em breve, e quanto aos jogos nós temos que esperar pela nova temporada, mas garanto que faremos as duas coisas _ Beijei sua testa e me ergui da cama_ Onde está a mamãe?

Enzo me explicou onde ficava o quarto de Bella e seguindo suas instruções perfeitas, eu fui até o final do corredor, invadindo o quarto de paredes brancas assim como a colcha e as cortinas.

Tudo tão vivo, tão luminoso. É claro que as peças de decoração e as flores vermelhas quebravam aquele ar neutro, além de uma espécie de toldo suspenso meio que azulado por cima da cama de lençóis e colcha brancos, lembrando o estilo vitoriano, dava um toque de requinte a mais ao cômodo.

Ainda estacado na porta eu podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, aproveitei a ausência de Bella e com um olhar fiz uma vistoria pelo quarto, não me contendo fui até ao closet e abrindo uma de suas gavetas, eu roubei uma calcinha fio dental na cor preta com babadinhos e fitas. Tão sugestiva com aquele cheiro adocicado que só a pele da minha Bella é capaz de produzir. Sem pestanejar coloquei a peça no bolso das minhas calças e retornei ao quarto a tempo de ver seu aparelho celular preso ao carregador com o display piscando incansavelmente.

Levado pela curiosidade eu fui checar quem estaria ligando, peguei o celular comprovando ser uma mensagem e fiquei espantado pela quantidade de sms que aparecia no visor do aparelho. Voltei meu olhar à porta me certificando que Bella ainda estava com a ducha ligada.

Merda, mil vezes merda, a mensagem era do Doutor das Conchichinas Ambulantes. Ah! Mas eu não iria deixar aquilo ali, não mesmo!

Abri a mensagem. Mal contendo o frio na barriga pelo nervosismo.

**De** :Scott

**Para** :Bella

_**Olá minha querida! Como vai? Espero que esta encontre você e as crianças bem. Estamos todos preocupados com o seu sumiço. Não importa a hora, quando você ver esta mensagem me ligue, preciso conversar com você. É urgente!**_

_**Um abraço e muitos beijos nos gêmeos mais lindos deste mundo.**_

Que porra é essa? O que este Mané tem de tão urgente para falar com a MINHA Bella? Ou melhor, ele tinha porque a partir de agora não tem mais. Apaguei a mensagem e pretendia fingir que esta nunca existiu.

Depois daquela tinha varias da Nessie, Jacob, Tânia e companhia ltda. Já que abri uma, que mal tem se eu abrir as outras?

Novamente encarei a porta do banheiro e fiquei feliz porque Bella estava caprichando no banho, isso fazia com que restasse mais tempo para que eu visse as mensagens.

**De:** Alice Whitlock

**Para** : Isabella

_**Ontem te liguei umas quatro vezes, não pense que sou grudenta Bella, só estava preocupada. No entanto eu tive um sonho onde você e seus filhotes estavam tão felizes. Agora sei que você está desfrutando da companhia do Edward, e a sua própria maneira, sendo feliz nos braços do ruivo gostoso. Quando chegar venha até a livraria, não sei se ainda lembra, mas eu tenho um relatório para lhe passar. (Se é que você ainda não saiba a resposta da minha avaliação rsrsrs )**_

_**Bjos e aproveite esses dias de romance.**_

Eu estava arrepiado, essa tal de Alice só podia ser uma bruxa vidente, como assim ela sabia que a Bella estava feliz e comigo em clima de romance? Ao menos fui taxado de gostoso, mesmo vindo de uma senhora com quase a mesma idade de Esme, era enaltecedor.

A outra mensagem era da Tânia, por um minuto pensei em nem ler. Mas a caixa de entrada estava lotada com o nome de Tânia, mais de vinte mensagens, eu precisava ver aquilo.

**De**: Tânia

**Para**: Bella

_**Oh minha menina, eu sei que pisei na bola, mas nem por isso você precisava sumir no mundo. Por favor, perdoe esta sua madrinha fraca e maluca. Eu juro que tenho uma explicação para tudo isso.**_

_**Amo-te filhota e mais ainda os meus pequenos.**_

Depois desta mensagem ainda encontrei mais um monte com pedidos de desculpas, implorando a Bella para ligar para ela e por ai vai. O que será que a doida fez desta vez?

Encontrei mensagens do Seth, da Nessie e uma do Jacob. Ambos preocupados com o nosso paradeiro. Tomei o cuidado de apagar todas as mensagens que abri e não deixar vestígio algum da minha inspeção.

**De:** Nessie

**Para** :Bella

_**Caralho Bella, isso é falta de consideração porra! Se não se preocupa com os nossos sentimentos azar o teu, funesta! Mas pelo menos deixe notícias sobre as crianças, se você não entrar em contato vou ligar para o Charlie.**_

_**# Aí, Fodeu!**_

PQP! O Charlie não, pelo amor de Deus. Eu ainda quero viver mais alguns anos e ver meus filhos crescerem.

Suando frio e com medo de ser pego em flagrante eu desci correndo as escadas, sentando no sofá ao lado de Enzo e Louise juntamente com Blair e Sieva.

_A mamãe está quase pronta? _Perguntou Enzo.

Sentei entre eles, mantendo um de cada lado do meu corpo.

_Ainda não, provavelmente vai demorar. Primeiro ela arrumou vocês e só agora sobrou um tempinho para ela mesma_ Antes que eu continuasse, Nessie arrombou a porta sendo seguida por um Jacob furioso.

A irmã de Bella parecia tão nervosa que demorou a perceber a nossa presença

_Vá à merda Jacob Black, o corpo é meu e eu faço dele o que bem entender!_ Pisando duro nos degraus da escada ela ouviu um suspirar alto que não foi do Black e sim de seu afilhado. Ela mirou seus olhos na nossa direção e voltou correndo_ Oh Meus Deus! Meu monstrinho está de volta!_ Ignorando minha presença, ela abraçou Enzo e até mesmo mordeu suas bochechas gordinhas_ Pequena ruiva marrenta, QUE SAUDADES! Esta casa não é a mesma coisa sem vocês.

Abraçando fortemente os sobrinhos ela os girava de um lado para o outro.

_ Quanto a você, SEU mala sem alça, dê graças a Deus que eu não tenha conseguido falar com o papai. Ontem quando estavam transferindo a ligação para ele, a Carmem, funcionaria do estúdio e esposa do Eleazar, contou à novidade de que Bella e os filhos estavam com você, foi por um triz, porém de uma próxima vez eu não terei piedade. Charlie vai adorar sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata.

Permiti-me respirar aliviado e cai largado no sofá de couro. Jacob me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e começou a subir as escadas atrás da namorada.

_ Mas que porra! Fique longe de mim Black, não percebe que eu quero privacidade?_ A sua moda nada romântica, Nessie gritou para o namorado.

Enzo estreitou os olhos e com certo domínio, desafiou o padrinho.

_Ouviu? Fique longe dela Jacob Black_ Este era o meu garoto, já mostrando sua autoridade e defesa ao sexo oposto.

Desanimado, ele se juntou a nós sentando-se bem a nossa frente, então ele pegou Enzo em seu colo. Começou a bagunçar o seus cabelos lisinhos, eu podia reparar que meu filho não estava gostando do afago, sem que eu perguntasse o cara começou a lamentar, nem percebendo a beldade parada contra as suas costas... Minha Bella!

Ela caminhava lentamente, distraída tentando abotoar a pulseira dourada que imaginei ser de ouro. Os cabelos ainda molhados, ela vestia uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa preta com decote em v, eu não sei ao certo, mas parecia ser frente única, ou sei lá como se chama. A pele rosada de suas costas estava exposta para quem quisesse ver.

_ Cara, a mulher é bipolar! Está toda nervosinha comigo só porque eu a proibi de fazer um ensaio sensual para uma linha de lingeries ousada. Não, e o pior é que ela acha que eu não tenho o direito de exigir ou decidir o que é melhor para ela. Porraaa! Ela vai ficar quase nua para todo mundo ver. Talvez eu deva ligar para o Charlie, ele sim, pode impedi-la _ Falou divagando entre varias ideias a fim de evitar a exposição desnecessária da amada, meio desorientado ele esfregou as mãos trêmulas no rosto_ Escuta o que te falo amigo, essas Swan são bipolares, vai por mim, se você ainda não percebeu! Fique ligado, a Bella é tão volúvel quanto à irmã.

O meu interior queria gargalhar das caras e bocas que Bella fazia ao ouvir a descrição que recebia do amigo, lembrei-me do motivo da briga dos pombinhos e talvez por esta coisa de macho alfa eu realmente sentisse pena do moreno bombado, eu também proibiria Bella de expor seu corpo ao mundo todo. Isso, com certeza!

_OBRIGADA, QUERIDO AMIGO PELA PARTE QUE ME TOCA_ Bella gritou exasperada, mas logo se recompondo_ Estou pronta Edward, vamos logo para este almoço antes que eu ajude Nessie a dar cabo desse sujeitinho_ Falou séria ao abraçar o amigo, concordando com os argumentos de Black.

Com certeza estava no sangue dos Swan esta coisa inconstante e improvável, variando entre as nuances das mudanças de humor. Por mais que Bella ocultasse a sua mágoa, eu percebia que a revelação do envolvimento de Jacob naquela grande merda que eu criei, deixou Bella ausente e meio que indiferente ao amigo.

_Esquenta a cabeça não Jacob. Ela é grandinha e sabe o que faz, assim como o corpo é dela, ela tem livre arbítrio para decidir o rumo que deseja seguir. Contente-se em ser o escolhido para ser o seu namorado e o único a apreciar seus atributos de forma privada, se você continuar tentando se impor ou usar autoridade sobre Nessie, vai por mim, ela vai entrar com o pé e você com a bunda. Minha irmã tem um espirito livre e não é de sua natureza ser comandada por um homem.

Jacob ficou dois tons mais pálido e envergonhado pelo sermão. Contrariado e em dúvida, ainda com um celular na mão, sem saber se ligava ou não para o Charlie, ele se deixou cair sobre o sofá aguardando a senhorita "Mortiça Adams", devo dizer Nessie minha querida, amada, salve, salve cunhadinha.

_Bella espera! _ Ele disse segurando uma de suas mãos _ Por favor! Desculpe-me! Eu imploro por seu perdão! Eu sei que errei lhe ocultando informações e de alguma forma alterei o futuro das crianças, o seu e o de Edward..._ Ele olhou na minha direção e continuou_ Aliás, perdoe-me também Edward! Não tenho nada contra você, mesmo porque temos em comum o desejo de ver Bella e as crianças felizes.

Sem mais palavras Bella o puxou num abraço, seguida pelo meu aperto de mão. Sem necessidade de palavras, estávamos automaticamente o perdoando.

O destino agora era a minha casa, eu também precisa ficar limpo e sociável. Antes de colocar a chave na ignição, eu recordei-me de algo que Bella havia dito e resolvi instigá-la.

_ Se você fosse à modelo convidada a posar para um ensaio sensual, você o faria?_ perguntei já temendo sua resposta_ Digo, levando em consideração o discurso que você fez agora a pouco...

Graciosamente Bella colocou o cinto de segurança e me encarou sorridente, neste momento eu já sabia a resposta.

_ Depende, a verdade é que eu jamais faria algo para envergonhar ou decepcionar os meus pais ou os meus filhos. Mas se o ensaio for algo criativo e que não tenha um apelo vulgar, sim eu faria. Não vejo motivos para não fazê-lo, todos dizem que entrei em forma rápido após o nascimento dos gêmeos.

"_Graças a Deus, Bella é fotografa, e não modelo!"_

_Ouvi isso Edward!_ "Merda, será que eu estava pensando em voz alta?" _ Sim, você estava... Para a sua informação a minha profissão não me impede de ser fotografada. Já recebi vários convites, ainda não aceitei nenhum porque não gostei dos temas sugeridos. Talvez em uma próxima vez eu faça...

"_Nem nos seus sonhos baby, a não ser que seja para mim, só para mim..."_

_Continuo te ouvindo Edward_ Disse fogosa ao beijar minha bochecha, algo tão simples e inocente, mas que fez um sorriso amplo brotar em meus lábios. Bem próxima a minha orelha ela ainda sussurrou_ O mesmo discurso que fiz para o Jacob, vale pra você "amor", espirito livre não se esqueça...

E lá estava o seu sarcasmo, mas isso pouco me incomodava. Adorava ouvi-la me chamar de amor.

Pela primeira vez, depois de quase uma eternidade, eu estava feliz e participando espontaneamente do tradicional almoço da família Cullen. Bella não precisava de mim para se enturmar. Esme e minhas irmãs estavam a rodeando, uma pulando na frente da outra para ver quem falava primeiro, desmerecendo a boa educação e as aulas de etiqueta.

Meus ouvidos estavam ardendo de tanto ouvir Garret me passar o resumo do caos em que a Construtora se encontrava.

_ Que bom que você descansou estes últimos dias Edward e espero sinceramente que tenha aproveitado a companhia de Bella e de seus filhos, porque a viagem ao Japão é no próximo fim de semana. Não temos outro tão capacitado quanto você. Por tanto, prepare suas malas, no máximo em cinco dias você estará pisando em terras japonesas_ Engoli à seco diante desta possibilidade, não gostava da ideia de me afastar de minha recém-formada família.

Mas nem isso iria afetar o meu bom humor, retornaria a minha rotina amanhã e então chegaríamos a uma solução a contento, quanto a esta merda de viagem. Hoje eu finalizaria o meu dia com chave de ouro.

Eu receava tanto por essa nossa volta a Nova York, vários pensamentos me assombravam. Entre muitos, o que mais me preocupava era a minha situação e da Bella. Enquanto fazíamos amor eu sentia um aperto no peito, como se ela estivesse me dizendo adeus. E agora a possibilidade de ficar fora do país por tempo indeterminado estava me levando à loucura.

Isso seria a minha ruina, com certeza...

_Edward dê uma olhadinha nas crianças, elas sumiram e o Emmett também _ Ela me ponderou me afugentando de meus próprios medos. E sim, isso era um motivo para preocupação, afinal, três crianças juntas poderiam de certo fazer muita bagunça.

Larguei meu copo de whisky no bar e levantei-me de onde estava sentado para procura-los.

_Claro amor! _Bella sorriu ternamente e voltou a sua atenção às três mulheres ao seu redor que nos observavam de olhos arregalados.

Olhei no andar de cima, na sala de televisão e até mesmo no porão. Resumindo, no interior da casa eles não se encontravam. Sai pelo jardim e ouvindo o latido das cadelinhas eu fui seguindo as pistas até encontrá-los num cômodo afastado próximo ao quiosque, uma sala improvisada que mentíamos no vasto terreno da mansão. Lá estavam os três jogando vídeo game e no cantinho de fora Suzy, Sieva e Blair travando uma brincadeira divertida que mais parecia uma briga, as três mimosas cadelas estavam literalmente com os dentinhos arreganhados.

_ O que vocês estão fazendo? Enzo e Louise vocês estarão de castigo, caso a mãe de vocês venha a descobrir o que estão fazendo. Não preciso nem lembrá-los, né?

Emmett levantou e veio ao meu encontro, sorrindo arteiro.

_Este é o motivo de estarmos escondidos aqui cunhadinho, para que a mamãe leoa não venha descobrir o que estamos fazendo_ Emmet simplesmente deu um tapinha em minhas costas _ Senta ai cara, relaxa! A Bellinha está bem entretida lá dentro.

Indeciso eu sentei ao lado deles, mas imagens de uma Bella nervosa e me estapeando por não impor limites aos nossos filhos já me assombravam. Com

medo, eu me ergui rapidamente e desliguei o aparelho, ganhando três olhares de raiva e desprezo.

_ Vocês estão de castigo e devem obedecer! Mesmo que eu não concorde com isso. Pensem, uma semana passa bem rapidinho! Vamos lá para dentro, se a Bella vê isso, vocês estarão ferrados! _ Ajudei os pequenos a se levantarem e ignorei a mão de Emm estendida esperando minha ajuda para erguê-lo _Francamente Emmett, você está estragando os meus filhos, seu idiota!

Num piscar de olhos ele estava de pé e zoando com a minha cara.

_Quando que eu imaginei presenciar isso? Edward Masen deixando uma mulher dirigir o seu volvo. O homem que odiava animais carregando cachorros no estofamento novinho do carro, e o melhor, virou um pau mandado e papai careta_ Eu não tinha mudado tanto assim, pelo menos não que eu tenha notado_ Cara você ficou meloso e enjoativo para se conviver, é amor para lá, carinho para cá.

Isso não faz de mim um cara meloso, apenas apaixonado.

_McCartney pare de gracinhas na frente de meus filhos!_ Falei entredentes e irritado, afinal quem ele pensava que era para me acoimar na frente de meus pimpolhos, realmente, deve ser o sinal dos tempos, cruz credo!

Até parecia que o seu lazer predileto era me tirar do sério, quanto mais eu o repreendia mais ele gargalhava ruidosamente.

_ Por isso as crianças têm a mim, o tio mais legal e que está aqui justamente na função de estragá-los e diverti-los. Para corrigir eles já têm pai e mãe, e que, diga-se de passagem, são muito chatos por sinal _ Tanto Enzo quanto Louise estavam atentos à nossa pequena discussão_ Crianças normais não podem ser certinhas, o que seria da infância sem algumas traquinagens?

Enzo ergueu os bracinhos para que eu o pegasse, sendo seguido por Louise pedindo colo ao TIO Emmett.

Menina malvada, ela não teve dificuldades alguma em chamar Carlisle de vovô, minhas irmãs de titia, Esme quase surtou ao ouvi-la lhe chamar de vovó, e eu era o Edward, só isso! Às vezes acho que ela faz isso só para me irritar. Vindo dessa criaturinha linda de cabelos ruivos eu poderia esperar de tudo.

_Bella olha esta foto, ele tinha a mesma idade dos filhos nesta época_ Mal entrei na sala e já podia ouvir Esme narrar situações de quando eu tirei certas fotos em minha infância. As malditas fotos!

Um dia eu colocaria fogo em todas elas.

_ Realmente olhando estas fotos é que percebemos como eles se parecem_ Bella foleava distraída, alheia a nossa presença.

Rosalie veio tomar Enzo de meus braços e levá-lo para perto de Bella para poderem comparar as semelhanças. Enciumada Louise desceu dos braços de Emmett e os seguiu.

_ Louise você parece muito com sua avó Masen, desde os olhos aos cabelos acobreados _ Kate apontava as semelhanças entre minha filha e minha falecida mãe_ Já o Enzo herdou mais da genética dos Cullen, o sorriso torto, a cor da pele...

Rosie puxou Louise para os seus braços e logo perguntou a minha pequena o que eles faziam em companhia do Tio Emm.

_Conta para a tia Rosie pequena, o que aquele seu tio sem noção estava ensinando a você e ao seu irmão?_ Minha filha fez carinha de inocente, como se não tivesse nenhuma confissão para fazer.

Bella olhava para ela com curiosidade ao mesmo tempo em que usava sua postura durona de mãe.

_ Estávamos jogando vídeo game _Certamente o olhar de Bella a fez dizer a verdade_ Mas a culpa é do Edward e do tio Emmett_ Fofoqueira, dedo duro de uma figa!

Ela queria nos ferrar. Olhei para o Emmett que gargalhava em um canto qualquer da enorme sala de estar. Maldito! Essa confissão foi proposital, aquele pulha induziu a minha filha a fazer fofoca contra mim.

_Edward, pelo visto terei que impor limites a você também? Desculpem-me Esme e Carlisle, mas eu vou ter que colocar o filho de vocês de castigo por tempo indeterminado!_ Fingido raiva, Bella me exprobrou.

Todos na sala iniciaram uma sessão de risadinhas com base naquele comentário sem "né nem crê" da minha amada.

Eu precisava de defesa. Deus sabe como eu estava tentando impor o meu respeito de pai e homem responsável, mesmo recebendo em troca aqueles olhares zombeteiros.

_ Bella carinho, a ideia não foi minha. Eu desliguei o aparelho e não deixei com que as crianças continuassem, pergunte ao Enzo, não é filhão?

Antes que o meu filho entrasse em minha defesa, Emmett interrompeu descendo as escadas e coçando a nuca parecendo mais um homem das cavernas...

_Além de pau mandado, ficou medroso? _ Debochou, recebendo um olhar mortal de Bella._ Calma aí Bellinha, esse olhar de fera só funciona com o seu macho ali. Comigo o buraco é mais em baixo né, Rosie linda?

Meu pai sorriu amarelo, e rapidamente mudou o rumo da conversa. Conhecendo a escassez de bons modos do genro.

_ Bella, estávamos só esperando vocês contarem sobre a paternidade aos gêmeos para pedi-la um tempinho a mais com eles. Sabemos que você é muito apegada a eles e passa a manhã no estúdio para poder dedicar o período da tarde a companhia das crianças. No entanto queríamos tirar uns três dias na semana pra trazê-los aqui para casa. Você entende, né? Conhecermo-nos melhor e ...Bem, agora que somos avós estamos dentro dos nossos direitos de mimá-los um pouquinho ... Você permite?_ Papai falou meio sem graça e com medo da decisão de Bella, baseado na sua reação anterior.

Fingindo pensar, ela colocou uma mão no queixo e por fim sorriu docemente.

_ Eu não vejo problema nenhum se esse for o desejo deles também!_ As crianças sorriram concordando _ Qual criança não gosta da companhia dos avôs e tios? Mas por favor, coloquem limites e nada de fazer todas as vontades deles_ Pensando mais um pouco ela disse, como se falasse consigo mesma_ Bem, nós podemos combinar os dias. Estou pensando em entrar em uma academia, posso muito bem aproveitar às tardes que vocês estarão com eles para fazer isso...

COMO!? Academia?

Eu não via necessidade nenhuma de Bella malhar. Por outro lado, não caberia a mim esta decisão, por mais que eu odiasse a ideia.

Seu corpo parecia primoroso aos meus olhos. Gostosa pra caralho! Não tinha nada o que acrescentar ou retirar, tudo na medida certa.

_Cunhado a novinha vai para a academia malhar, isso quer dizer dor de cabeça elevada ao triplo_ Emmett assobiava para mim. Garret servindo de plateia para o palhaço do Emm ficava rindo de tudo o que aquele asno dizia _ Esta é a sua chance de comprovar se Bella gosta mesmo de você. Das duas ou uma: Ou ela vai encontrar um garotão sarado disposto a mimá-la ou vai continuar no asilo cuidando de velho, ou seja, de você..._ Garret e Emmett riam alto, o que atraiu a atenção das mulheres para nós.

Entre dentes eu rosnei para o bufão do McCartney.

_Ela me disse que prefere os mais maduros, seu idiota! Aliás, eu nem sou tão velho assim. Só alguns poucos anos a mais que ela _ me defendi.

O que era apenas nove anos a mais do que Bella? Nem era tanta diferença assim! Eu tentava me afiançar feito um mantra em minha mente.

_ Acredito que quando ela disse maduro, não se referia a podre quase caindo do galho, você já tem até cabelos brancos _ Plantei um tapa no pé do ouvido de Emmett, que encarou o ato como uma motivação para que ele continuasse com a gozação_ Na rua devem se perguntar se você é o avô destas crianças lindas.

Ignorei o espetáculo e me posicionei ao lado de Bella a puxando pela cintura, interferindo na conversa sobre o cronograma para revezar os cuidados com os gêmeos.

_ Você não precisa de academia Bella, você está ótima deste jeito!_ Levando em consideração os comentários maldosos do Emmett eu ponderei.

Recebendo em troca um olhar bravo dela.

_ Ou então eu lhe compro uma academia para malhar em casa, que tal? _ apontei uma solução agradável os meus olhos.

As risadinhas no fundo só podiam ser dos patetas dos meus cunhados.

_ Eu irei a uma academia por lazer. Gosto da ideia de passar um tempo de qualidade me exercitando, acho maravilhoso dividir meu tempo ao lado de outras pessoas e fazer novas amizades. Eu vou para uma academia! _ falou pausadamente colocando as mãos na cintura. Eu já iria começar a manifestar a minha oposição, quando fui interrompido por ela _ Por quê? Alguém vai me impedir? _ Dito isso o riso foi geral.

Abracei ainda mais a sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de mim.

_Claro que não amor. A verdade é que necessito com urgência de uma sequência de exercícios, então nós vamos juntos! Já está passando da hora de eu começar a me esticar, nem me lembro da última vez que fiz algum movimento físico. _Sorri largamente notando que ela não colocaria resistência a minha ideia recém-formada e com isso passaríamos uma boa quantidade e qualidade de tempo juntos.

Kate minha irmã encarava-me de boca aberta. Nem lembro quantas vezes ela insistiu para que eu a acompanhasse a uma academia. E de repente eu me ofereço para escoltar Bella. Ela no mínimo pensava que eu estava pirando ou caducando, sei lá!

_ Disse tudo velho Masen, melhor se esticar antes que venha o reumatismo e os ossos comecem a atrofiar _ Desta vez, a piadinha veio de Garret, esquecendo-se que antes de ser meu cunhado, eu era o seu patrão.

Eu tinha muitas coisas em mente e pretendia o quanto antes colocá-las em prática e com isso fugir das besteiras mirabolantes que saiam livremente da boca dos meus cunhados folgados. Discretamente eu chamei meu pai e fomos ao escritório, Esme percebeu nossa saída e veio atrás.

Assim que fechamos a porta, soltei aquilo que passava pela minha mente.

_Pai, se não se importa eu queria aquele anel que era da mamãe_ Meu pai me olhava fingindo confusão, me forçando a especificar melhor a qual anel eu me referia. Rolei os olhos impacientemente e especifiquei _ O anel de noivado, eu preciso dele!

Esme levou as mãos ao rosto em um sinal de grata surpresa...

_Noivado? Quem vai se casar, filho?_ Continuando sua falsa atuação, meu pai forçava-me mais um pouco a especificar melhor meus planos. Velho chato, ele estava mesmo era se divertindo as minhas custas!

Esme balançou a cabeça reprovando a brincadeira sem graça de meu pai.

_Oh Querido! Fico tão feliz que as coisas estejam entrando nos eixos para vocês dois..._ Ela disse emocionada. Enquanto meu pai abria o cofre. Esme abriu a minha mão e depositou sobre a palma um saquinho dourado, ao fechar a mão eu sentia o objeto comprido e fino.

Esme com certeza já havia terminado a surpresa, que lhe pedi que preparasse para que eu desse a Bella. Imaginei...

_ Sim meu filho, eu terminei _ Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, ela respondeu_ E particularmente foi à coisa mais linda e encantadora que eu fiz nos últimos tempos.

Eu tinha muito que agradecer a ela. Não só pela ajuda com Bella, mas pela mãe amorosa que foi em todos estes ano, mesmo não tendo o seu sangue nas minhas veias, ela sempre demostrou ser uma mãe impar. Abracei-a demoradamente e beijei sua bochecha demonstrando assim meu afeto e gratidão.

_Edward aqui está filho_ Meu pai entregou-me a caixinha preta com o anel coberto por diamantes. Artefato este que no passado meu pai colou no dedo de minha mãe_ Edward há minutos atrás eu estava apenas descontraindo, sei exatamente o que pretende fazer _ Ele pausou aquilo que dizia, e eu fiquei a espera do "MAS" como objeção..._ Só me responda uma coisa filho. Não acha que está cedo demais para ESSE passo?...Quero dizer, vocês estão namorando? Porque, às vezes tenho a impressão que Bella está alheia a certas coisas e o futuro que ela planeja não corresponde com o que VOCÊ delineia.

E quem liga para um pedido de namoro? Estávamos dividindo a mesma cama, transando num ritmo gostoso, juntos fizemos dois filhos lindos. O que mais era preciso para selar a nossa união? Eu não me contentaria com menos.

_Sim estamos namorando! _ Meu pai não precisava saber dos detalhes sórdidos e muito menos a real situação entre nós_ Quero dizer eu a considero mais que minha namorada, ela ainda cria alguma resistência sobre isso_ Meu pai franziu a testa confuso. Fazendo sinal com as mãos para que eu prosseguisse

_Bem. Não funciona como se eu fosse pedi-la hoje em casamento, isso requer tempo e o momento apropriado. Por isso quero o anel, eu sei que o momento certo está bem próximo. _ Esme segurava a minha mão em apoio_ Temos dois filhos e vários ideais em comum. Não quero perder tempo.

Ainda confuso, meu pai questionou.

_ Você está claramente apaixonado filho. Jamais pensei que você ficaria assim...Tão ...Tão alucinado, preso em uma bolha sentimental... tão forte assim. Você a ama, não é? _Acenei em concordância _ E ela meu filho? Entenda, eu percebo o que está se passando entre vocês e sinto que ela tem sentimentos por você, porém, como seu pai e uma pessoa experiente permita-me dar um conselho...Edward, o casamento abrange varias situações e necessidades, e para fazê-lo funcionar ambas as partes têm que estar na mesma sintonia. E pelo que percebo... ou Bella está cega quanto ao amor entre vocês ou ela sente apenas afeto por você ser o pai dos filhos dela... _Esme reforçou seu aperto em minha mão, como se me dissesse para ignorar as palavras de meu pai_ Ela já admitiu que o ama?_ Envergonhado pelo discurso e não querendo dar o braço a torcer permaneci calado_ Espero realmente que o sentimento seja mútuo. Gosto muito daquela moça, e nada me faria mais feliz do que ver os pais dos meus netinhos juntos e felizes.

Com um sorriso genuíno meu pai me abraçou.

_ Ignore essas coisas que o seu pai disse filho. Só um cego para não perceber como Bella o ama _ Disse Esme me envolvendo em um abraço amoroso.

Quando nos separamos coloquei a mão no bolso para guardar os embrulhos.

As palavras de meu pai iam sendo repassadas mentalmente em minha cabeça, porém não me permiti ficar em dúvidas. Embora Bella não tenha pronunciado aquelas três palavras, eu podia sentir a sua entrega, em especial, na forma em que nos amamos mutualmente. Sim, ela me amava, faltava apenas um incentivo para que ela enfim admitisse.

_ Que tal voltarmos para sala?_ Esme propôs.

Quando ergo minha cabeça encontro Bella entrando pelo escritório, parecia desconfiada e analisando minha expressão.

_Algum problema? Interrompo alguma coisa? _ Perguntou ao meu pai, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em minha face. Me examinando...

Esme colocou as mãos nas costas de Bella e afirmou não ser nada importante.

_ Edward, as crianças estão cansadas, podemos ir agora? Ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas. Amanhã começo a trabalhar cedinho no estúdio.

Saímos os quatro do escritório rumando à sala de televisão, onde todos estavam.

As gargalhadas de Emmett ecoavam pela casa, mais parecendo o som de trovão.

_Caracas! Assistir em vídeo é ainda melhor que pessoalmente _ Emmett rinchava de rir.

Parei para observar o vídeo e mal acreditei no que via, um homem encolhido e que parecia deveras amedrontado, os ombros caídos e a cabeça baixa. Reparando bem, as suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

Este homem era eu. Recebendo um sermão do tenente Swan.

_Mas que palhaçada é esta?_ Os fiéis telespectadores me encararam prendendo as risadas. Bella me dirigiu um olhar de solidariedade...

_Desculpe-nos irmão. Eu proibi o Emm de fazer isso, mas sabe como é? Não entra nada nesta cabeça cheia de vento_ Rosalie mal defendia o marido segurando as gargalhadas _Agora que tudo isso passou, eu posso gargalhar com a situação daquele dia ..._Ela parecia puxar uma lufada de ar, e finalmente soltando a parte que eu sabia que seria a pior_ Você tem sorte, por que eu retirei este vídeo do YouTube, cinco minutos após ter sido postado.

Isso era uma lastima um empresário respeitado mundialmente, sendo evidenciado num vídeo caseiro do YouTube, quase se borrando nas calças. Com que moral eu vou ficar depois disso?

Rosalie vai ficar viúva, porque não vai sobrar nenhum pedacinho do Emmett.

_ Eu te mato acefálico!_ Parti para cima dele, logo sendo impedido pelas mãos de Bella.

_Ignore, ele está cada vez mais se divertindo as suas custas _ Sussurrou minha amada para mim.

Emmett sem medo de apanhar se aproximou de mim e me abraçou com força, não deixando escolhas quanto a me afastar.

_Bem vindo à família mano! É bom vê-lo assim de novo, feliz e com esse sorriso besta. Vamos ignorar o motivo deste sorriso, somos todos adultos e sabemos que adultos fazem "coisas entre quatro paredes... "_ Eu não havia percebido como eu havia estado ausente por tanto tempo, mas agradecido por suas palavras, eu o abracei de volta _ Agora me digam uma coisa, vocês quebraram muitas mobílias lá na fazenda?

O momento compassivo durou pouco tempo, o velho e esdrúxulo Emmett estava de volta. Bella corou três vezes a mais negando veemente com a cabeça.

_ Papai jogou o colchão no chão...porque a cama era muito velha _Enzo custou a terminar a frase, porque todos caíram na risada abafando sua voz infantil. Bella olhava para ele tentando fazê-lo parar, mas o menino inocentemente continuava a detalhar _ Não olhe assim mamãe, foi você quem disse que a cama era velha e fazia muito barulho.

Ouvir isso só libertou ainda mais o espírito de porco de meu cunhado Emm.

_ Conta mais pirralho amado! _Garret pegou Enzo no colo.

Bella saiu na direção da cozinha, mas eu sabia que ela estava envergonhada e tentava fugir das atenções dirigidas a ela.

Eu não fiz outra coisa a não ser sorrir de um jeito sacana, não me sentia nem um pouco constrangido, pelo contrário, estava mais que orgulhoso, talvez numa próxima viagem nós consigamos de fato quebrar uma ou mais camas...

Levamos as crianças para o carro e antes que voltássemos à casa de Bella, passamos novamente em minha casa, eu precisava ajustar o presente que entregaria a ela.

Por hora eu esconderia essa merda de viagem ao Japão. Antes de me reunir com a equipe e comprovar se de fato eu seria obrigado a fazê-la, eu não estragaria nossos momentos com algo tão fora de consto no momento.

Aproveitaria tudo que podia ao lado de minha família.

**POV BELLA**

O que esperar de um almoço na casa dos Cullen?

É claro que seriamos paparicados e sairíamos de lá com aquela sensação de ter comido um boi inteiro. Não havia como negar o quanto à família estava feliz e principalmente surpresa com o comportamento de Edward, até mesmo espantados por encontrá-lo num dia semanal usando apenas bermudas jeans e camiseta, o oposto dos seus ternos caríssimos.

Não foi nada agradável perceber os olhares de todos nos analisando, eu fingia não perceber, mas estava ligada a tudo ao meu redor, quando digo nós, não me refiro aos gêmeos e sim a mim e Edward.

No entanto me senti uma intrusa quando entrei no escritório e percebi tarde demais que atrapalhava um momento somente entre eles, sem querer eu estava lá lhes tirando a privacidade, embora Esme tenha me dito que não era nada sério, eu sabia que estava atrapalhando.

_Mãe o Edward está demorando _Louise se queixou inquieta, enquanto esperávamos por Edward que insistiu em passar em sua casa para pegar alguma coisa e logo nos deixaria em nossa residência._ Estou com saudades da dindinha.

Ela não era a única, Tânia é inesquecível demais para o seu próprio bem.

_ Eu também querida, amanhã poderemos ir até a casa dela, o que acham?_ Eu já imaginava a opinião deles, Tânia é adorada e venerada pelos meus filhos.

Quando Edward voltou, parecia retraído e acanhado tentando ocultar o objeto que tinha em suas mãos. Como crianças curiosas elas bem que tentaram tomar o embrulho do pai, mas rapidamente ele os impediu.

_Como vocês são curiosos! Não é para tocar ou abrir o embrulho._ Falou sério, deixando imposta sua vontade.

Assim que chegamos ao condomínio, Edward ajudou as crianças a descerem e as conduziu para dentro de casa, contudo pediu que eu aguardasse do lado de fora, ele queria conversar comigo.

Quando retornou ao meu lado, prontamente ele me entregou o embrulho dizendo ser a surpresa que havia comentado dias atrás.

Abafando minha vontade de recusar, eu tomei o pacote em minhas mãos.

_ Espero que desta vez você aceite de bom grado, tem todo o meu amor e afeto. É algo que não diz respeito somente a você, mas também aos nossos filhos. _Me esforçando em ser mais receptiva, ouvia seus dizeres enquanto abria o embrulho muito grande, o que me deixava ainda mais assustada. Surpresas vindas de Edward costumavam ser caras e sensacionalistas, nunca se encaixavam naquilo que eu julgava certo _ "Espero que você logo abra o seu coração, isso facilitará tudo!"

Sorri amarelo ao ouvir sua frase, ainda me sentia perdida desde sua última confissão, três palavras nunca pesaram tanto para sair de minha boca.

_Obrigada Edward!?_ Saiu mais como uma pergunta quando encarei o presente.

Um coração de pelúcia com bracinhos e perninhas, no centro dizia:

"_O futuro nos espera, temos um lar a construir"._

Estava espantada pela influência do presente simples, não que eu desejasse algo de valor, mas vindo de Edward isso me espantava e em segundo a frase, confesso que aguardava um "EU TE AMO", no entanto eu sentia que estava deixando algo passar, a frase em si dizia isso.

_É muito bonito, mas tem coisas que ainda é cedo pra ..._Ele me emudeceu com um selinho e se despediu.

Caminhou lentamente até o carro parecendo hesitante em ir embora como se ele aguardasse o meu convite para passar à noite comigo aqui em casa. E honestamente, eu ansiava por isso. Tinha medo de enfrentar o vazio de minha cama, e mais medo ainda de não me contentar com certa distância entre nós dois.

Mas por hora, eu considerava melhor manter certa extensão. Estávamos retornando para a vida real e com ela algumas mudanças, não queria precipitar nada que viesse agravar nossa atual situação. E rezando internamente, para que Deus nos concedesse tantos mais momentos bons, tantos quantos aqueles vividos na fazenda.

Quando eu já dava as costas para entrar, ouvi-o dizer...

_ Abra o coração Bella, apenas o faça_ Eu virei novamente para ele que sorria com ternura.

Este homem tinha o poder de me deslumbrar e me deixar pronta para ele apenas com um sorriso.

_ Mais tarde eu te ligo e vamos combinar a nossa rotina a partir de agora..._ ponderou.

Motivada por aquele sorriso miseravelmente estonteante, sem perder tempo caminhei a passos rápidos em sua direção e o surpreendi com um abraço em volta de seu pescoço, logo puxando sua cabeça em minha direção. Com uma ânsia por apertá-lo e senti-lo novamente dentro de mim, me contentei apenas com um beijo.

Algo doce e singelo.

Edward demorou um tempo mínimo digerindo a surpresa do meu ato e logo se recuperando. Assim, ele serpentou suas mãos em torno de minha cintura, colando nossos corpos o quanto nos era permitido.

Conforme sua língua ministrava carinhos ousados em cada canto da minha boca, eu deixei minhas mãos caírem sobre o seu bumbum. Apertei-o com gosto e em seguida trazendo seu quadril de encontro ao meu. Não passou despercebido o gemido que saiu da minha boca quando ele mordeu meu lábio inferior demostrando sua paixão iminente.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Edward afastou-se de mim já dando uma piscadela sexy e altamente cálida, despertando o desejo que não precisava de muito mais para se manter acordado.

_Você é uma tarada e adora o meu bumbum!_ Sussurrou ao meu ouvido, com uma voz rouca e provocante. Em seguida apertando, sem nenhuma delicadeza, as minhas nádegas, repetindo o meu gesto de segundos atrás.

Em resposta lhe dirigi uma piscadela acompanhada de um sorriso safado aprovando o seu ato anterior. Virei o meu corpo em direção a minha casa e se minha sensibilidade emocional permitisse eu atravessaria este espaço o mais rápido possível. Antes que minha coordenação motora falhasse, me presenteando com uma queda ao chão.

_ Não muito diferente de você! _ Eu respondi de costas, já rebolando com sensualidade, balançando meus quadris de um jeito muito provocante. Eu podia sentir seus olhos queimando sobre minha pele _ E pare de ficar olhando a minha bunda. Seu tarado! _ Eu falei alto o suficiente para Edward escutar.

Ao logo de meu caminho ouvi Edward gargalhar, ele não podia notar, mas eu estava igualmente sorrindo. Quando entrei pela porta da sala, corri para o sofá em busca de apoio e finalmente me deixei cair. Minhas pernas estavam bambas. Às mãos suadas e um frio na barriga sem igual.

Feito uma Adolescente apaixonada que ganha um presente do namorado, eu beijei meu coração de material fofinho e o apertei levemente contra o peito.

_O que você está fazendo comigo Edward Masen? _ Murmurei sozinha já suspirando apaixonada _ Eu não devia te amar tanto. Mas fazer o quê? Esse sentimento já havia criado raízes dentro do meu peito...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Não sei vcs, mas eu simplesmente amooooooooooooooooooo esse capítulo e tudo que ele oferece para ser desenrolado nos próximos.**_  
_**.**_  
_**Notaram algumas pontas soltas? Teremos cenas emocionantes no decorrer da história.**_  
_**.**_

_**mereço REVIEWS ?**_  
_**.**_  
_**Próximo capítulo é muito grande .E muitas emoções .(muito bonito)**_  
_**TÍTULO : Palavras que machucam !Verdade que reconstrói .**_


	20. Palavras Que Machucam! Verdade Que Recon

**E por favor muita atenção com as palavras no decorrer do capítulo .  
Outra coisa, leiam as notas finais.**

Boa Leitura!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_**Palavras que machucam! Verdade que reconstrói.**_

**POV Edward**

Os corredores do estúdio estavam uma loucura. Pessoas apressadas andando de um lado para o outro. Num outro cômodo avistei algumas modelos e manequins caminhando de encontro a uma senhora mais velha, a quem logo imaginei ser a publicitária da campanha que provavelmente seria fotografada.

Sem pretensão de ser intrometido arremeti algumas batidas à porta anunciando a minha chegada. Em seguida abri encontrando Bella absorta em uma máquina digital, provavelmente analisando o material fotografado ou trabalhando em alguma configuração.

_Bom dia! O estúdio hoje está parecendo um formigueiro, quanto movimento!_ conclui.

Bella ergueu a cabeça e me cumprimentou com aquele sorriso gracioso, algo que vinha acontecendo sempre que nos víamos.

_ Bom Dia! E sim, este lugar está uma loucura _ continuou dizendo enquanto manuseava o objeto em suas mãos _ A que devo a honra de sua visita?_ imediatamente ela me encarou com uma expressão assustada _ Aconteceu alguma coisa? As crianças estão com pro..._ antes que ela surtasse, eu ergui minhas mãos em sinal de pare.

Sorri minimamente, tentando passar algum conforto para a sua inquietação. O que pareceu funcionar.

_ Não se preocupe! Está tudo sobre controle. Passei por aqui só pra avisá-la que vou buscar as crianças na Escola e de lá vamos para a casa do meu pai. Você tem alguma oposição a esse plano?

Bella balançou os ombros em tanto faz. E acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

_ Não vejo problema algum. Se não for incomodar a Esme podem ficar para o almoço. Enquanto isso eu aproveito mais algum tempo por aqui e recupero o trabalho que se acumulou em minha ausência "_forçada_"!

Um sorriso largo tomou conta do meu rosto, criando a imagem de um almoço feliz ao lado dos nossos gêmeos.

_ Tudo bem. Mais tarde passo em sua casa para pegá-la e podermos ir à academia _ sem saber como me comportar, eu fiquei hesitando entre rodear aquela mesa e tomá-la nos meus braços para um beijo caloroso ou simplesmente ir embora. Bella parecia me analisar, e certamente ponderar a mesma coisa que eu.

Nestas horas, eu me repreendia por não ter avançado em nossa relação dando algum rótulo a este relacionamento. Estava seguindo o conselho de meu pai e avançando aos poucos. Uma tarefa árdua para alguém tão impaciente quanto eu.

Decidido a sair, virei às costas e me encaminhei à porta. Logo ouvindo Bella me chamar.

_ Edward, espere! _ ela ergueu-se da cadeira e veio em minha direção. Parou a minha frente e colocou suas mãos em meu rosto fazendo movimentos circulares.

Repentinamente ela parou os seus dedos entre as minhas sobrancelhas e alisou com um pouco mais de força o vinco entre elas. Certamente processando o motivo da minha ansiedade.

_O que está acontecendo? Você não me parece feliz, e essas ruguinhas aqui... _ esticou-as carinhosamente, como se elas fossem sumir com seu processo manual_... provam que minha teoria está certa.

Realmente. Ela estava certa.

Peguei suas mãos nas minhas em seguida as conduzindo em direção aos meus lábios. Antes de respondê-la, depositei um selinho nos seus lábios e quando fui buscar um pouco mais de profundidade, ela se afastou para continuar a sua análise. Eu sabia que distrações não anulariam a sua desconfiança.

_ Mais tarde conversaremos. De qualquer forma, acho que passou da hora de termos uma conversa definitiva _ parei de falar processando uma maneira de continuar._ Não queria soltar a notícia assim de uma vez, sem antes prepará-la para ouvir_ Eu tenho algo para compartilhar com você, mas vamos seguir nosso dia naturalmente e então ao cair da tarde vamos conversar.

Bella me deu um sorriso que me pareceu muito triste e instantaneamente quis me chutar por criar expectativas em torno desta "_conversa_".

Antes que iniciasse o diálogo a informando dos últimos acontecimentos, optei por sair e ir buscar as crianças.

Estava girando as chaves do carro em uma de minhas mãos, uma forma de distração até chegar a hora das crianças passarem pelo portão de saída. Em alguns minutos escutei o barulho alto da meninada e imaginei que os meus pequenos estariam a caminho. Aproxime-me mais um pouco do portão logo avistando Enzo e Louise.

Cada um carregando seus pertences, ambos rodeados por coleguinhas e presos numa conversa que parecia muito divertida. Quando me avistaram vieram correndo para os meus braços.

_ Ei! Como foi o dia de vocês?_ perguntei assim que abracei igualmente aos dois.

Enzo contou sobre as atividades e o futebol, ele descrevia tudo com muito entusiasmo. Louise ao contrário do irmão pareceu mais cabisbaixa e murmurou algo ao meu ouvido, como se fosse um segredo de morte.

_ A tia quer conversar com você ou a mamãe _ sussurrou.

Eu a encarei um tanto quanto desconfiado e começando a imaginar qual seria o motivo para tanto.

_ Louise, não me diga que você agrediu novamente um coleguinha_ falei passando as mãos pelos cabelos _ Ou respondeu de forma mal criada a sua professora?

Ela permaneceu calada e ali reconheci uma atitude muito minha. Era tão minha filha em gestos e atitudes, poderia até mesmo imaginar o que se passava em sua cabecinha! Para não admitir estar errada, ela preferia o silêncio.

_Não vai me dizer?_ perguntei, recebendo em resposta uma troca de olhares entre ela e o irmão_ Ok, vou conversar com sua professora agora.

Peguei os dois pelas mãozinhas e regressamos para o interior da instituição. Sobre o olhar atento da zeladora eu deixei as crianças sentadas me esperando enquanto eu fazia meu caminho à sala dos professores.

Não precisei de muitos minutos com a "_tia_" das crianças, ouvindo suas queixas. Felizmente a ocorrência não fora tão grave. Melhor dizendo, tão grave quanto eu imaginei que fosse.

_É isso senhor Masen, não tem com o que o senhor se preocupar. Seus filhos são um verdadeiro encanto, porém criativos demais, e isso requer uma atenção dobrada. Especialmente nesta fase em que eles querem compartilhar tudo com os coleguinhas_ a professora gesticulava com as mãos, alisava os cabelos e por algumas vezes, me peguei seguindo seu tique nervoso de piscar muitas vezes consecutivas _ Para evitar isso que ocorreu hoje durante as aulas, eu solicito que a mãe ou o senhor verifiquem as pastas escolares antes deles virem para a Escola. Mantendo a ideia principal de trazer somente o material exigido na lista. Os dias de atividades de lazer ou recriação com massinhas, brinquedos serão avisados com antecedência.

Enquanto a mulher recitava as suas instruções, eu me peguei imaginando Enzo e Louise tentando trazer Sieva e Blair para a Escola. Ambas escondidas numa mochila. Como a professora disse, justamente para compartilhar com os coleguinhas. Foi inevitável não rir desse pensamento.

_Sr. Masen! Não vejo a menor graça no que a sua filha fez _ ela me repreendeu, possivelmente interpretando errado o meu sorriso._ Por causa da maquiagem que ela trouxe, todas as meninas resolveram ficar ao redor de sua filha para então uma "_maquiar_" o rosto da outra. Ato este que provocou dispersão de toda a turma, por tamanho entusiasmo de todos!

Seguindo as regras da Escola, a professora caminhou até uma gaveta e retirou de lá de dentro uma bolsa tipo nécessaire preto e me entregou.

_ Aqui estão! Eu disse a Louise que só as entregaria aos pais e depois de uma pequena conversa.

Acenei a cabeça e me desculpei, assegurando-lhe que isso não voltará a acontecer.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção as crianças eu abri a pequena bolsa para encontrar estojos de sombras, alguns batons e outras coisas femininas.

Peguei os dois pelas mãos e seguimos para o carro. Lá dentro eu devolvi a nécessaire para ela.

_ Você sempre me surpreende Louise _falei desgostoso.

Ela corou com meu tom de acusação e baixou a cabeça.

_ São da mamãe _ ela falou verificando se todas as coisas estavam ali_ Por favor, não conta para ela! _Louise dizia enquanto se erguia da poltrona e vinha até a mim. Fazendo charminho e com voz dengosa tentando me distrair, percebendo que isso não seria possível ela veio até mim e beijou os dois lados do meu rosto_ Por favor!

Para ganhar pontos com Louise eu poderia até fazer isso. No entanto, não queria minha filha fazendo traquinagens escondidas e sempre encontrando em mim cumplicidade para esconder suas artes.

_Infelizmente eu não posso ocultar isso dela. Você fez errado e sua mãe tem que saber disso.

Emburrada ela voltou para o seu acento e cruzou os braços fazendo um biquinho enorme. Os olhinhos esverdeados brilhando em torno das lágrimas.

Foquei minha atenção no volante já saindo em direção à casa de meu pai, se continuasse a observando provavelmente acabaria cedendo ao seu pedido.

_ Mais alto...mais alto tio Emm _ Louise gritava enquanto Emmett levantava a corda para tomar impulso e o balanço atingir maiores alturas.

Essa atividade foi ideia de meu pai. Segundo ele, os balanços de parquinhos feitos com parafusos e matéria de ferro não tinham a menor graça. Por isso ele comprou o material necessário para fazer um balanço num galho forte de uma robusta árvore que promovia uma deliciosa sombra no jardim.

Ao contrário da irmã, Enzo parecia aterrorizado com a ideia das elevações. Ele parecia ter herdado de mim o medo e o pavor por alturas. Seus olhos piscavam frenéticos observando Emmett balançar a irmã.

_Edward já contou para Bella, a respeito da sua renúncia?_ Garret estava sentando ao meu lado no quiosque.

No mesmo minuto observei se não havia ninguém por perto, a tempo de ouvir o que meu cunhado linguarudo dizia.

_Shiiiii. Não, eu não falei e nem vou fazer. Não quero que ela fique comigo por causa disso. Se ela me escolher como seu parceiro será apenas por amor, não Por esta demonstração.

Garret revirou os olhos em descrença.

_ E por que não? Isso é uma prova e tanto de amor. Bella vai se derreter de orgulho com a sua atitude.

Eu pelo contrário não pensava assim. Prova de amor era a distância que eu vinha criando desde que voltamos da fazenda, quero dizer, a distância de um contato carnal. Desde aquela conversa no barco, eu venho analisando uma maneira de provar que o sexo não é tudo nessa relação. Não estava sendo fácil! O desejo e a atração que sinto por ela, às vezes, tendiam a falar mais alto... Contudo, vejo isso como uma manifestação de respeito. E esperava que ela compreendesse da mesma maneira.

_ Fiz a renúncia mais para mim mesmo. Digamos assim, desencargo de consciência. Não quero nada relacionado aquele dinheiro. Ele só me trouxe tristeza e os piores dias de minha vida.

Meu cunhado parecia não pensar da mesma maneira.

_ Se você diz... mas eu só acho que Bella deveria saber. Afinal por causa disso os cofres da empresa foram afetados e infelizmente, isso reforça ainda mais a necessidade de você ter que viajar para o Japão.

A palavra Japão nunca me pareceu tão repugnante.

Estava tentando aproveitar ao máximo a companhia da Bella e das crianças, porque não seria possível desfrutar estes momentos ficando ausente por tempo indefinido. Eu não conseguia disfarçar a tristeza que isso estava me causando e por mais que eu venha tentado evitar hoje eu compartilharia a notícia com a Bella.

_ Você está proibido, veja bem, MUITO PROIBIDO de dizer isso a Bella._ olhei para Garret com a um pedido de socorro _ Tem certeza de que não poderemos cancelar esse projeto? Talvez, até fazer um financiamento ou ainda poderíamos vender algumas das minhas posses e repor esse dinheiro em nossos cofres.

Sorrindo triste Garret acenou que não.

_Você sabe que não Edward, este trabalho estava sendo projetado há meses e seria muito antiético dispensar assim tão em cima da hora. Sem falar que isso nos traria um enorme processo e nenhum de nós quer responder a justiça, não é mesmo?

Eu estava, literalmente falando, com a corda no pescoço.

Abrir mão da fortuna acumulada e me desvincular da empreiteira Gonzáles só trouxe o descontrole para as finanças da empresa. Adoraria levar Bella e as crianças comigo. Porém, eles estavam familiarizados demais com a rotina da cidade para se mudarem repentinamente para outro país. Minha esperança era conversar com Bella e ter a garantia que faríamos isso dar certo, mesmo um longe do outro.

_Edward, você ainda tem alguns dias. A viagem foi adiada e provavelmente você só a fará na próxima semana. Você foi displicente, Eliezer vem lhe cobrando isso há muito tempo, se tivesse o ouvido e preparado outra pessoa para esta viagem, você não estaria pressionado a fazê-la agora.

Pelo menos isso, estava ganhando mais alguns dias ao lado deles. Somente isso para aliviar um pouco da minha chateação.

Olhei na direção dos meus filhos, tão felizes e se encaixando perfeitamente bem na família Cullen.

Levantei-me do meu assento e me despedi deles.

Bella já deveria estar me esperando para sairmos para a academia.

**POV BELLA**

Faz quatro dias que voltamos da fazenda, quatro dias desde que chegamos do almoço na casa dos Cullen. A meu ver os dias pareciam se arrastar! Muito se

devia ao fato de que Edward e eu estávamos em uma situação estranha e desconfortável. Por alguma razão, e eu não sabia como e nem o porquê, mas pressentia coisas ádvenas acontecendo ao meu redor. Edward que nunca ocultou sua fome insaciável pelo meu corpo, agora parecia contido e estranhamente desligado.

Entretanto, no decorrer destes dias aconteceram muitas coisas positivas, Edward agora é oficialmente pai das crianças perante a lei, e como tal não posso reclamar. A verdade é que acho muito bonitinho o seu entusiasmo e empolgação, comparecendo desde aquela reunião chata na escola sobre o pequeno impasse das crianças até a noite de quarta-feira que Edward, Garret e Emmett programaram levar as crianças para ver um treino dos Yankees.

O que era para ser somente entre eles, acabou reunindo uma grande torcida, toda a família se juntou no passa tempo, e isso incluíam os meus irmãos e seus acompanhantes. Só sentia a falta da minha madrinha Tânia, que por sinal parecia muito esquisita e fugia de mim feito o diabo corre da cruz, nem mesmo as roupas estranhas, penteados sinistros e maquiagens berrantes ela usava mais, algo grandioso estava acontecendo.

O pior de tudo, nestes quatro dias foi à sensação de vazio e perca, por mais que Edward estivesse sempre por perto e ajudando com as crianças. Atribui este impasse a maldição da cidade pairando sobre nós.

Assim como eu pensava que todos os bons acontecimentos ficaram somente naqueles dias afastados da agitação polvorosa da cidade grande e agora tudo que eu podia me apegar, era as boas lembranças que dividimos juntos no rancho, os beijos que nunca terminavam antes de um bom amasso. O jeito gostoso que eu me afogava naqueles braços fortes e como suas mãos sabiam exatamente a que ponto tocar, me apertando mais e mais. Nunca esquecendo aquele efeito delicioso de estar sendo preenchida por ele.

"_Algo ao nosso redor estava acontecendo e eu não conseguia descobrir o que era_" _Minha mente insegura processava os últimos acontecimentos.

No decorrer desses dias, apesar de rolar beijinhos e abraços. Eu descobri o peso de acordar sem Edward ao meu lado, estava se tornando um martírio conviver com sua ausência intima, nem posso culpá-lo por gostar tanto de sexo. Eu mesma ficava fantasiando, o dia todo, as diversas maneiras de foder com ele. Entre tantas observações a que mais me preocupava era que o mesmo parecia triste e quando questionado hoje de manhã lá no estúdio , ele disse que "_precisávamos conversar_".

Edward estava me escondendo alguma coisa e eu podia sentir pelo seu desanimo que não seria agradável àquela descoberta.

_ Bella, você tem visita lá na sala_ Seth gritou do corredor me arrancando dos meus devaneios...

Acabei de amarrar os cadarços dos meus tênis e fui ao encontro do cujo que me aguardava imaginando ser Edward para me apanhar e irmos à academia.

Entre tantas pessoas, nunca imaginei que aquela em especial estaria lá, estancada no meio da minha sala. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

_Scott, é bom vê-lo_ ele se aproximou e não tardei em abraçá-lo carinhosamente. Mesmo que nosso relacionamento tenha sido fardado ao fracasso, eu gostava da ideia de ter ele ao meu redor, uma pessoa incrível e generosa _ Algum problema? Imaginei que já estivesse de volta a Rochester.

Indiquei o sofá sugerindo que se sentasse. Tentando ser discreta olhei no meu relógio de parede comprovando estar quase na hora do Edward chegar para sairmos, não seria interessante este encontro, conhecendo o lado primitivo do Masen.

Sem indícios de interesse ou malícia, Scott me analisava detalhadamente, certamente pensando algo engraçado pelo sorriso que se formava em sua face.

_Você está ótima Bella, muito mais bonita do que nunca. Posso até imaginar o motivo de tanta formosura _meio sem jeito ele brincava com os dedos e parecia divagar em busca de palavras_ Mas... me ...diga onde estão as crianças? Sinto uma falta danada deles.

O final da frase ele parecia falar mais para si mesmo, enquanto reparava a foto no aparador. Claro que não lhe passou despercebido o retrato do Edward com os filhos no estádio e os três uniformizados com a camiseta do time.

_ Edward os buscou na escola e de lá foram almoçar na mansão Cullen. Os avós dos gêmeos reivindicaram um tempinho ao lado deles, entretanto, ao cair da tarde, eles estarão aqui. Venha encontrá-los tenho certeza que eles sentem muito a sua falta.

Aquela era uma situação complicada, o meu ex em minha sala buscando formas de dizer algo e aparentemente não encontrando palavras ou coragem. Contudo eu jamais consideraria afastá-lo dos meninos. Scott durante muito tempo fez papel de pai e amigo. Vou carregar esta divida comigo para toda vida.

_Será mesmo que notaram minha falta Bella? Muitas coisas mudaram agora que eles têm o pai por perto e certamente nem se lembram do tio Scott_ minha garganta se fechou ouvindo seu desabafo e de certa forma ele estava certo.

Não que as crianças não gostassem dele, mas estavam maravilhados demais com o pai para lembrarem-se de outras pessoas.

Preparava alguma resposta para confortá-lo e não deixar a impressão que o fim do nosso relacionamento seria obstáculo entre a amizade deles. Ao inalar no ar um perfume muito conhecido, olhei na direção da porta encontrando um Edward emburrado me encarando. Os braços cruzados e a face vermelha.

_ Não seja tão otimista Bella, eles nem perceberam a ausência deste ai. Seja honesta com ele _Edward falou arrogante, mas sem alterar a voz.

Surpreendendo-me Scott sorriu e não mostrava magoa pelo que acabará de ouvir. Observando o ciúme estampado no rosto do pai dos meus filhos, Scott logo se justificava tentando não causar uma briga.

_Eu volto em outro momento. Na verdade, eu esperava que você me ligasse quando visse minha mensagem, mas como não o fez, eu vim até aqui pra ver as crianças. Como elas não estão em casa mais tarde eu apareço. Também gostaria de conversar com você em particular _sem mais delongas ele me abraçou se despedindo. Aproveitei que ele estava de costas para lançar um olhar fulminante a Edward, mais tarde teríamos uma conversinha.

Algo estava me deixando com a pulga atrás da orelha quando Scott mencionou o envio de SMS.

_Desculpe Scott, mas não me chegou mensagem alguma_ dito isso, eu ouvi uma risadinha e percebi um sorriso presunçoso brincar nos lábios do Edward. Desgraçado. Ele havia mexido em meu celular, eu não tinha duvidas.

Espargi para ele aquela expressão de advertência e a julgar pelo seu sorriso amarelo, ele percebeu que eu já sabia da sua travessura e que ele estaria em maus lençóis.

Após a saída de Scott, fomos para academia, diga-se de passagem, num silêncio desagradável.

Boa parte do período que ficamos por lá malhando eu respondia somente o necessário, mas na maioria das vezes o ignorava o deixando falar sozinho. Justamente para irritá-lo eu fiz uma sequência de exercícios na companhia de um dos homens mais galantes do local. Tudo isso com muito respeito o cara nem estava me tocando, mas eu sabia que estava punindo Edward onde mais doía. Em seu orgulho de macho!

Para ser bem honesta, eu estava bastante chateada com o comportamento do Edward.

Quem ele pensa que é para me vigiar e me monitorar? Porque é justamente isso que ele faz, nunca caí nesse papo de que ele necessitava malhar. Sabia que estava me acompanhando só para espantar os homens ao meu redor.

Ah! Mas ele não iria ter este gostinho, não mesmo!

Eu precisava abastecer minha cozinha e quando mencionei que iria passar em um supermercado para fazer compras, Edward me seguiu colado aos meus pés.

Nos corredores do estabelecimento eu seguia o mesmo ritmo de isolando adotado na academia. Sei que não deveria ser vingativa, mas era mais forte do que eu.

_Amor converse comigo, não faz assim_ falou pela milésima vez.

Eu aparentava interesse nas prateleiras do supermercado para disfarçar minha raiva e não destratá-lo mais ainda...

_Eu não fiz por mal! Foi apenas curiosidade e acabei me esquecendo de lhe contar que o panaca... havia lhe enviado uma mensagem, e, sem querer, eu deletei o texto. Juro que foi sem intenção _ terminou sorridente pensando que estava me convencendo com suas justificativas baratas. Percebendo que não surtiu o efeito esperado, e já deveras irritado ele passou a mão pelo rosto bufando alto.

_ Honestamente Isabella, você não precisava ter se achegado e deixado aquele brutamontes te ajudar com as flexões, esta função é a minha! _olhei para ele incrédula. Por ainda tentar argumentar, mesmo sabendo estar errado _Caralho Bella, ele não tirava os olhos de sua bunda, eu sou homem e sei o que outro homem pensa quando vê uma mulher assim tão gostosa quanto você. Se exibir para aquele cara bem na minha frente foi dolorido de assistir, me machucou muito! _ Ele destrinchou magoado.

Edward é um excelente jogador e estava tentando manipular minhas emoções trazendo uma tonelada de culpa para minha consciência.

_ Sempre que tentar me passar para trás, me monitorar, mandar em mim ou me fazer de palhaça, receberá em troca o MEU DESPREZO, fui clara?_ utilizei o mesmo tom que uso quando repreendo os nossos filhos_ Entenda que não sou uma mera propriedade, por tanto você não é meu dono_ falei irritada.

Para aumentar a minha irritação o celular dele apitava sem parar. O pior é que Edward nem sequer tentou me responder ou pedir desculpas por infringir meus limites de privacidade.

No decorrer da nossa convivência percebi que Edward sempre se refugia em fugas ou distrações quando estava errado. Tudo isso para não dar o braço a torcer e admitir o seu erro. Bem Louise em seu jeito de ser... pensei irônica, tal pai e tal filha, ou seria ao contrário...

Segurando um meio sorriso ele saiu para atender uma ligação se sentindo vitorioso por fugir ao nosso impasse. Não me permiti chatear-me muito, pois sei o quanto seu telefone era necessário para o trabalho. Agora que conhecia melhor a equipe sabia que eram pessoas de bem. Gentilmente fui apresentada a Charlotte sua secretaria um amor de pessoa, e depois a Ângela Webber, que sinceramente não era nada do que eu idealizava. Imediatamente descobrimos muito em comum e posso dizer que a considero minha amiga.

Edward parecia aborrecido pelo que ouvia do outro lado da linha, afastou-se de mim até que sua voz não era mais nítida. Não sei ao certo, mas foram gastos uns quinze minutos na ligação. Quando retornou, o seu rosto mostrava impaciência.

_Era da construtora, temos um problema _dizia movimentando as mãos para um lado e outro, frenético_ Amor podemos agilizar com estas compras? Eu preciso me organizar para encontrar com a equipe.

Eu Empurrava o carinho de compras desejando mentalmente me bater e socar com muita força por não conseguir transferir a raiva merecida a Edward. Vendo ele assim tão chateado tive vontade de segurá-lo no colo e acalentar quaisquer que fosse o seu dilema...

Suas pernas longas faziam um percurso muito mais rápido que as minhas! Realmente, ele estava apressado.

_Bella não fique chateada comigo. Se servir de consolo eu justifico que quem ama cuida _ falou todo dengoso. Incapaz de continuar tocando a pirraça, eu sorri com sua frase. Simples assim! Edward estava apenas cuidando de mim, mesmo que passando por cima dos limites da educação e privacidade.

Meu olfato aguçado estava literalmente vasculhando os lados do supermercado e me aliviando de uma reaproximação com Edward. De repente o olor de um perfume um tanto quanto enjoativo apareceu impregnando o corredor. E o que me chamou a atenção não foi descobrir a dona da essência e sim como ela era bonita. Seus saltos altos abalavam a cerâmica pelo trocar de passos.

A mulher em questão era muito elegante, postura esguia, longos cabelos negros contrastando com os enormes olhos azuis ela parecia uma diva pop. Contudo o que me incomodou foram os olhares que ela dava na direção de Edward, não que isso nunca acontecesse, por onde quer que eu fosse eu podia sentir as almas femininas morrendo de encantos por ele. O primeiro dia na academia pareceu um teste ao meu autocontrole, os olhares indiscretos e desejosos estavam me levando à beira do abismo.

_Edward, como vai? _ a morena que não me era estranha o abraçou um tanto relutante, sem ignorar o fato de ele estar com roupas de academia e todo suado _Olá senhorita!_ veio até mim e da mesma forma me abraçou _ Permita-me apresentar, sou Luna Gonzáles _ eu não conseguia recordar de onde a conhecia, percebendo ela especificou_ ex-mulher do Edward.

É CLARO!

Tinha quer ser uma morena, Edward e sua preferência pelas morenas. Aff!

Vestindo minha máscara da indiferença, eu me exibi usando uma simpatia forjada.

_Sou Isabella Swan, muito prazer em conhecê-la _busquei um autocontrole que não tinha, mas também não podia fazer uma cena. Edward não é meu namorado e não me deve satisfações e mesmo que devesse, eu não poderia cobrar nada, Luna não tinha culpa do desfecho de nossa historia.

Provavelmente ela foi outra vitima do destino ao se casar com ele, seguindo os argumentos da história original.

_Isabella os seus filhos são uma graça. A garotinha é linda e tem o mesmo jeito mandão do Edward, o menino Oh! Meu Deus como ele é doce _Edward sorria todo bobão ouvindo os elogios. Eu me perguntava como ela os conhecia. Luna deve ter notado minha duvida, porque logo em seguida pôs-se a justificar.

_Outro dia nós nos conhecemos no shopping, Edward estava lá com eles num passeio familiar. Tão bonitinho! Aliás, eu não conhecia esse seu lado paternal, Edward! _disse com um sorriso triste em sua direção.

Então esta era a suposta namorada de Edward, aquela que havia deixado Louise enciumada. Conclui.

Sem disfarçar a mulher me analisava detalhadamente. Entretanto eu podia sentir que não era com ar de critica, talvez curiosidade.

Para poder fugir da inspeção detalhada, conduzi minhas compras ao balcão mantendo o rabo de olho para observar os dois. Edward não parecia tão apressado como há minutos atrás e isso estava me levando à insanidade, sinceramente eu odiava vê-lo tão à vontade e sorridente para aquela que já havia sido sua mulher. Imaginei que depois dos acontecimentos do fim do casamento, a relação deles tivesse sido abalada. Mas aparentemente eu estava enganada.

Depois de tudo pago e Edward finalmente livre da mulher estonteante saímos em direção a minha casa. Chegamos à minha garagem em tempo recorde. Edward estava calado e me observando como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa.

Aparentando tristeza, do mesmo jeito que estava nos últimos dias, como se estivesse sofrendo sozinho com algum problema.

_Fala logo Edward, o que tem para me contar?_ vendo aquela expressão triste eu me senti ainda mais culpada por infringir tanta dor a ele _ Olhe, eu lamento meu comportamento de algumas horas atrás. É mais forte do que eu e como lhe disse, eu tenho um espírito livre, consequentemente não gosto de me sentir sendo dominada.

Ignorando tudo o que eu disse, ele desceu do carro e me ajudou a carregar as compras para o interior da casa. Pela bagunça na sala eu já sabia que as crianças estavam em casa, podia ouvir a voz deles brincando no andar de cima.

Ouvi um suspiro alto, virei-me para encará-lo de frente e estremeci com a imagem que eu vi. Edward estava quase chorando.

_ Precisamos conversar seriamente, mas não será agora, odeio estar adiando isso. No entanto, eu estou com os minutos contados, não posso chegar atrasado a uma importante reunião. O que eu tenho a lhe dizer envolve a todos nós e exige muita concentração _ bufei irritada por mais uma vez ele fugir do assunto_ Ok, Bella para mim não dá mais... _ falou ao notar minha chateação por prorrogar o assunto.

_ Eu queria uma conversa calma e sem precipitação, para podermos nos acertar de vez _ andando de um lado para o outro ele cuspiu aquilo que o irritava _ Caralho, eu tenho sangue nas veias e a cena que assisti no supermercado só comprovou as minhas suspeitas. Confessa você estava com ciúmes?_ sorri debochando dele e me deixei cair no sofá_ Você é uma mistura ridícula de teimosia e orgulho ferido, tanto que não consegue evoluir e não me permiti concluir tudo isso..._ sinalizou apontando nós dois.

Sim! Eu estava com ciúmes à mulher é linda e parecia encantada com o lado paterno de Edward. E é claro que a merda da minha teimosia me deixava empacada toda vez que cogitava me entregar por inteira nesta relação.

_É claro que não! Só me incomoda você ficar expondo as crianças a qualquer uma! _ menti.

Irritado ele tomou alguma distância parecendo transtornado.

_ Eu não tenho tempo para discutir isso _ tomou uma lufada de ar e então desabou tudo de uma vez _ Preciso estar preparado. Vou viajar para o Japão e ficar fora por tempo INDETERMINADO _ por essa eu não esperava, não mesmo.

Meu estômago embrulhou com a revelação. Não podíamos ficar longe, não agora quando estamos tentando superar tantos obstáculos e de repente aparece mais um.

_ Não mencionei isso antes para não causar o sentimento de despedida todos os dias que passássemos juntos. Bella, eu não quero me afastar de você, especialmente dos meus filhos, logo agora que estamos tão bem juntos.

Sorri com sarcasmo, como se não me importasse que ele pegasse outro rumo...

ELE ESTAVA NOS DEIXANDO SOZINHOS MAIS UMA VEZ!

Mas no fundo tudo que eu sentia era a rejeição, e então comecei a juntar as peças. Todos esses dias e ele se distanciando, não me tocando como antes e agora ISSO! Meu medo misturado à insegurança só apontavam para um caminho, ele não nos queria por perto.

_Eles já ficaram alguns anos sem você por perto, mais alguns meses não fará diferença_ falei magoada com sua decisão e a forma como vinha nos ocultando isso. Se nossa presença fizesse tanta diferença, poderíamos conciliar nossas agendas e talvez viajarmos juntos.

Quando percebi o que tinha dito e o peso daquelas palavras desejei um buraco onde me enterrar. Já tinha soltado a frase, mas imediatamente levei minha mão até a boca como se isso fizesse as palavras retornarem.

Edward me encarava incrédulo, ferido e surpreso? Pensei que ele fosse chorar pela expressão no seu rosto.

_ É ISSO QUE VOCÊ PENSA? QUER DIZER QUE SE EU FOR EMBORA AMANHÃ, TANTO FAZ PRA VOCÊ? É ISSO MESMO, ISABELLA?

Suas mãos trabalhavam sobre o rosto, tentando espantar a aflição.

_Edward me desculpe não quis dizer isso. Olhe, eu me expressei errado, as palavras saíram sem muito contexto, motivadas pelo ressentimento, eu acho...

E era verdade não falei totalmente por mal e ainda mais para deixá-lo tão ferido. Eu tinha conhecimento da dor infligida no seu coração por ter ficado anos sofrendo imaginando a perca dos filhos. E agora tudo que eu necessitava era de confiança para seguir a diante com ele.

Edward sorriu sem humor.

_Foi exatamente isso que você quis dizer Isabella _nesse momento percebi, como era prazeroso ouvi-lo me chamando de amor ao invés do meu nome sair parecendo uma acusação_ Todo este tempo, eu não consegui mostrar a você quem eu sou? E o que preciso?

Sem me dar tempo de responder ele continuou.

_Basta pedir e assim farei, estou cansado de esperar. CARALHO BELLA, COMO NÃO PERCEBE? NESTES ULTIMOS ANOS EU FUI O ÚNICO QUE SAIU PERDENDO. NÃO ACOMPANHEI AS FASES DE CRECIMENTO DE MEUS FILHOS. EU NÃO ESTAVA VIVENDO, ME SENTIA VEGETAR, UM VERDADEIRO MORTO VIVO!_ instantaneamente lembrei-me da frase do Emmett o desejando boas vindas à família.

Percebendo que estava gritando ele suspirou e diminuiu o tom de voz

_ Todo este tempo estou tentando lhe mostrar como muitas vezes dizemos coisas que no fundo não queremos _nesse momento recordei do seu pedido para que eu abortasse_ E eis que aqui estamos! Você que se julgava impossível de errar, agora admiti que não quisesse dizer o que acaba de jogar em minha cara.

Apoiei minhas mãos no aparador pra encontrar alguma firmeza. Minhas pernas não sustentavam o peso do meu corpo.

_Eu vou ver meus filhos. Não vamos continuar esta discussão, isso não levará a nada e sinceramente eu sei muito bem o que eu quero. Já você ..._ ele parou a frase sem terminar.

Segurei com força as lágrimas que tentavam cair.

_Talvez... talvez seja melhor que você vá mesmo, se continuarmos aqui vamos dizer coisas um ao outro que deixaram marcas ainda maiores. Você precisa se concentrar para a sua importante reunião _ custou-me muito esforço para respondê-lo.

Ao mesmo tempo eu tentava buscar alguma solução ou ao menos pensar no que eu deveria fazer. Seria uma boa ideia pegar nossas crianças e embarcarmos todos juntos? Se ele me pedisse eu o faria, mas não podia nos oferecer para isso, sendo que ele não nos convidou.

_ Edward, eu não estou te mandando emb..._ antes que eu concluísse meu raciocínio ele estava me dando as costas, possivelmente nem me ouviu.

Sem olhar para trás ele subiu as escadas e foi até os filhos, certamente se despedir.

Quinze minutos depois Edward desceu as escadas, nem sequer me olhou, saiu pela porta da frente levando com ele meu coração.

Merda!

O que eu estou fazendo da minha vida?

Em cima do aparador que eu encontrava algum apoio para me escorar, estava o álbum de fotografias que eu tinha preparado para entregar a ele.

Tomei o grande livro em minhas mãos folheando com pressa, eu saltei as fotos iniciais da minha gestação, nascimento dos gêmeos entre tantas imagens o passo a passo do desenvolvimento das crianças.

Até que enfim chegando as imagens recentes, nós quatro na fazenda. Edward e as crianças fazendo bagunça com lama, em meio às lágrimas eu sorria vendo a imagem deles soltando pipas, algumas fotos minhas com Edward foram tiradas pelas crianças sem que eu percebesse, estas, em particular, eu fiz questão de revelar. Uma imagem em especial me desarmou, recordo muito bem. Estávamos na porta da sala e Edward me contava seus planos de colocar Louise no balé e Enzo em aulas de teatro. Emocionada eu tomei a iniciativa e o beijei com gosto. Observando profundamente o retrato em minhas mãos eu compreendi aquilo que estava estampado na minha cara há muito tempo.

EU ESTAVA AGINDO COMO UMA PERFEITA IDIOTA!

As mágoas passadas anularam todo o meu bom senso e tudo isso misturado ao meu orgulho e medo de ver tudo acontecer novamente, eu fugia dele como uma adolescente virginal. Percebi que há minutos atrás fiz exatamente aquilo que eu o tenho acusando. Disse algo que não queria e imediatamente me arrependi, o mesmo que lhe ocorreu há alguns anos e pacientemente ele vinha tentando me mostrar o seu grande arrependimento.

Sim! Edward me ama e não é só da boca para fora. O SEU jeito terno, a cumplicidade e devoção dirigidos a mim, tudo isso estava nítido nas fotos. Recordei do almoço na casa dos Cullen e o comportamento deslumbrado de Edward. Parecíamos marido e mulher num almoço dominical com a família.

Ao fundo meu celular tocava, distraindo a minha de linha de pensamentos. Numa doce ilusão cheguei a imaginar que era Edward, mas vendo o display meu sorriso sumiu.

_Bella! Precisamos conversar querida!_ disse assim que atendi. O som de sua voz e a tonalidade não demonstravam urgência ou maior necessidade_ Estava impaciente aguardando a sua visita, porém você não veio, e sinceramente eu te entendo, com uma casa, filhos, estúdio e aquele ruivo gostoso para cuidar, eu também ficaria ocupada horas a fio.

Seria bom ouvir a voz da sabedoria, alguém mais vivido e que enxerga um melhor ângulo do lado de fora.

_Vou aguardá-la aqui em casa Alice, estou mesmo precisando de uma boa conversa.

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir, a ânsia de vomito me sufocava. E os meus olhos não conseguiam segurar as lagrimas na baia... Por que a vida tem que ser tão complicada? Por que nós temos o poder de destruir os grandes momentos com nossa indecisão traiçoeira e insegurança imatura?

Nunca fiz a linha insegura. Entretanto, com todas estas mudanças e a convivência com ele, eu me sentia despreparada e com a mente vazia, tamanha desordem e conflitos internos. Edward tinha o poder de revirar tudo a minha volta.

Antes que Alice chegasse eu tentei ligar para ele, comprovando que ele estava com o seu celular desligado.

_Edward. Perdoe-me por ser tão egoísta e pensar apenas no meu ego ferido. Quantas vezes eu lhe acusei de ser insensível, mas aqui estou queimando minha língua e afastando você de nossos filhos. Volte para eles, volte pra mim amor. Precisamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero._ deixei minha mensagem na caixa postal na esperança de que ele ouvisse e me perdoasse.

Apoiei minha cabeça na almofada, fechei meus olhos e tentei flutuar na inconsciência, no entanto nada dava certo. Só conseguia pensar nas besteiras que vinha fazendo.

_Bella minha menina, o que houve com o cabeça de fósforo? Ele parecia transtornado ao passar por mim de carro _Tânia me despertou, segurava uma infinidade de sacolas, e um vaso com flores, este que foi logo entregue a mim.

Querendo puxar o meu saco, eu podia me preparar para uma bomba. Ela tinha algo a me contar.

_ Cuspa! Fale tudo de uma vez Tânia _ eu suspeitava que ela tivesse aprontado algo. Ela estava desaparecida a vários dias e hoje me aparece trazendo flores, com certeza ela deve ter algo a temer.

Colocando os embrulhos sobre o sofá ela disfarçava o seu estado nervoso.

_Bel minha querida, antes de começar eu só preciso que você reconsidere a seguinte informação, "_Eu nunca cobicei ou o desejei, a verdade é que foi tão espontâneo e aconteceu naturalmente, por favor, me perdoe querida, se me pedir pra recusá-lo, assim o farei. Mas, por favor, não guarde magoas para comigo_".

Eu estava boquiaberta sem entender bulhufas, aproveitando meu estado de espanto ela continuou.

_Eu transei com o seu homem, pronto falei!_ suspirou aliviada pela confissão.

Eu podia sentir o vermelho na minha face, as minhas mãos fecharam em punho. Meu coração cavalgava em desespero.

Como assim, minha madrinha transando com o meu homem?

_Pirou de vez Tânia? Pelo amor de Deus, tudo menos isso, como você pode? Depois de Renee, você é minha segunda referência materna e agora vem com essa, que foi espontâneo? .

Com passos relutantes e olhos marejados ela se aproximou de mim, ela caminhava chegando mais perto e eu me afastava. Num impulso ela pegou minhas mãos e me puxou para o seu lado, abraçando o meu corpo protetoramente.

_Eu sei que mereço isso, mas permita-me explicar. No mesmo dia em que o cabeça de fósforo sequestrou vocês, eu fui presa Bella!_ espantada eu a encarava, ela era uma louca, mas não uma criminosa_ Neste dia, eu tive a maior decepção de minha vida. Sabe aquele "_suposto_" astrólogo? Pois bem, era tudo fachada, um charlatão mentiroso de uma figa, só em pensar que eu segui o seu horóscopo fielmente todos os dias... enfim, isso ficou para trás... No entanto, eu tentava ligar para você e o seu celular estava desligado. Jacob, Nessie e Seth estavam fora de meu alcance, o único número que ainda me restava na agenda de meu celular e que fosse alguém em quem eu confiasse era o Scott, e assim eu o fiz. Liguei para ele vir à delegacia e me ajudar, estava contrariada e ainda por cima, sobre suspeita de formação de quadrilha por extorsão e roubo.

Começando a entender o rumo da história eu me senti mais leve, primeiro porque minha madrinha não tinha traído a minha confiança e segundo porque ao que tudo indica o homem em questão não era o meu Edward, como pensei.

_E por que você foi presa? Era apenas mais uma das vitimas dele.

Tânia sorriu tristemente, jogou sua franja para o lado, uma mania antiga.

_ Eu fiz muita propaganda e atrai muitas clientes até ele, e como era cliente há muitos anos, meu nome foi associado ao crime. Ainda bem que o Scott me ajudou com apoio moral e contratação de um amigo advogado.

Só então reparei que agora ele era o Scott, e não o 20 km/h.

_ A partir disso começamos a conversar e ele mostrou aquele lado sensível que eu tanto debochava. Na verdade, ele é um bom ouvinte e pacientemente escutou todas as minhas lamurias. Tomamos um bom vinho e sem forças para negar o desejo, nós transamos, aliás, fizemos amor... Foi como se uma descarga alta de eletricidade estivesse explodindo entre nós. ...Ao fundo eu podia até ouvir fogos de artifício e as minhas mãos transpiravam como nunca, isso tudo seguido a um enorme frio na barriga... De repente os meus olhos só viam a ele, os meus pensamentos eram dominados por aquela voz, e aquelas mãos. Oh! Senhor, o velocímetro dele vai muito além de 20, posso afirmar que ele faz tranquilamente 200km/h ou mais... _falou num tom sonhador e parecendo cair na real, ela prosseguiu_ Desculpe-me por esta enxurrada verbal Bella, eu entendo que você fique com raiva de mim, só queria explicar que eu perdi o controle da situação... Mas por favor, entenda que eu nunca olhei pra ele com interesse antes, naquela noite eu senti algo diferente, como se fosse ele quem mantivesse meus pés no chão, eu sofri um imprinting com o Scott.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, a visita inusitada do Scott e todo o acanhamento, certamente se sentindo culpado por estar romanticamente ligado a Tânia.

_Tânia segundo a lenda, a pessoa sofre o imprinting na primeira vez em que avista seu objeto de desejo. Vocês se conheciam há muito tempo. Isso é meio que...estranhooo!

Tânia sorriu acanhada e se justificou.

_ Isso do amor à primeira vista acontece com pessoas normais. No entanto, conosco aconteceu enquanto queimávamos de tesão um pelo outro.

Sem palavras eu a puxei para um forte abraço bem demorado, me deixava feliz saber que duas pessoas tão especiais a mim, estariam trilhando seus caminhos lado a lado.

_ Parabéns! Eu fico muito feliz por finalmente permitir alguém descente e de bom coração cuidar de você, desejo que esta união seja abençoada e iluminada.

Ela enxugava as lágrimas revelando seu lado sentimental, e a conhecendo bem, isso era novidade para ela, afinal, Tânia nunca seguiu estes parâmetros. Com certeza o amor estava operando maravilhas nela.

_Bel você não acha estranho o fato dele ser mais novo? Sabe como a sociedade é preconceituosa_ perguntou receosa.

_ Isso e outras situações são tabus que somente os ignorantes preservam e alimentam. Você é uma mulher linda, tem um corpão de fazer inveja. A sua mente é brilhante e tem um espírito jovem, mas o principal tem o coração puro e verdadeiro. O que mais um homem como Scott poderia encontrar em uma boa mulher que você não tenha? Essa mulher teria mesmo que ser você!

O bom da nossa conversa, é que a saída repentina de Edward foi um pouco esquecida. Realmente Tânia estava dispersa e sonhadora, pela primeira vez não notou minha angustia.

_Bella querida, quando você se assustou com minha confissão, com quem você pensou que eu tivesse transado?_ sorri amarelo e degustei minha taça de vinho, percebendo meu desconforto ela gentilmente mudou o rumo do assunto_ Uma coisa é certa, nunca mais quero saber de horóscopo, quem sabe do futuro é somente Deus.

Alguns minutos após a confissão de minha madrinha, Alice se juntava a nós. Uma tarde divertida, mas inquietante. Eu precisava procurar Edward e dizer aquilo que ele tanto ansiava por ouvir.

Por algum motivo, ouvir Tânia dizer que transou com o meu homem. Me fez ver vermelho e descobrir como posso ser possessiva com Edward, não suportaria saber que ele estava nos braços de outra que não fosse eu.

_Bella agora que estamos sozinhas, podemos falar calmamente_ disse Alice, assim que Tânia se retirou _Se bem que nada que eu disser será necessário, você já tomou a sua decisão.

Eu não sabia como, porém mais uma vez, Alice adivinhava meus pensamentos.

_ Alice se eu não fiz nada antes foi por medo, há anos atrás eu conheci um Edward frio, egoísta e que me enxergava apenas como sua noitada de prazer, naquela época eu aceitava porque não tinha a maturidade que tenho hoje e olhe que eu já o amava. Aqueles dias no sítio foram sem explicação, o sentimento que eu já sabia existir dentro de mim só aumentou, criando raízes definitivas no meu coração.

Alice pegou uma das fotos que eu olhava, e apontou com o dedo o sorriso bobo do Edward, não muito diferente do meu.

_ Entenda de uma vez Bella, que da mesma forma que você cresceu como pessoa, alcançou amadurecimento e consegue ver o mundo com outros olhos, o mesmo aconteceu com ele. Eu não preciso afirmar isso, porque você melhor que ninguém sabe o quanto ele mudou e agora é outra pessoa. Eu só queria lhe dizer que naquele jantar em que eu o avaliava, meus olhos quase cegaram mediante tamanho amor por ele demonstrado a você. Eu pude perceber a devoção que ele evidenciava em relação a você e as crianças. Não posso ditar ou apontar a decisão que você deve tomar, isso cabe somente a você, mas posso orientá-la a ouvir apenas a voz de seu coração. Não seja dura com ele, e muito menos consigo mesma.

Como minha mãe fazia nos meus momentos de angustia, Alice me puxou para o seu colo e deu início a uma rodada de cafunés, aquilo tinha um poder revigorante, um acalento para a minha alma já tão ferida...

_Ele deve estar me odiando, Alice. Eu fui insensível com ele e lhe disse coisas que não devia _lamentava feito uma criancinha birrenta.

Alice alisava meus cabelos e beijava minha testa.

_Edward jamais odiaria você meu bem. Infelizmente, qualquer coisa que saia fora do controle nesta relação, ou vocês discutem, mesmo você estando errada, ele vai se punir e se sentir oprimido, culpado pelo que ele fez no passado. Edward se acha inferior a você, naquela noite eu vi o seu ciúme e também a sua insegurança, ele acha que você merece alguém melhor, alguém que jamais deixaria feridas ou marcas tão profundas quanto ele deixou em você.

Eu nunca tinha encarado este lado da história, contudo me sentia ainda pior sabendo o que ele pensava sobre si mesmo.

_ Não tenha medo de se entregar meu anjo, seja feliz e automaticamente fará o Edward feliz também_ ela me abraçou mais apertado e sussurrou_ Deus prepara preciosidades para esta família, basta apenas você caminhar de encontro os seus planos.

Eu me arrepiei com seus dizeres, não sabia como ela encontrava tanta confiança.

_Obrigada Alice, foi tão abençoado este encontro. Você está no meu coração.

Depois que fiquei sozinha não me permiti chorar mais. Eu estava perdendo tempo fazendo tanto drama. Eu precisava dele o quanto antes.

Seria Edward capaz de me aceitar? Mesmo depois de tantas vezes que eu o deixei inseguro a respeito de si mesmo?

Eu acreditava fielmente que nossos caminhos eram juntos.

Agora era a minha vez de implorar. E eu esperava fielmente que ele me aceitasse de volta.

Após um bom banho relaxante eu me sentia pronta para procurá-lo. Coloquei meu melhor vestido tomara que caia em sua cor favorita: o azul. Deixei meus cabelos secarem naturalmente lembrando suas palavras elogiosas após uma de nossas noites de amor, que mais uma vez eu agradava ansiosa para repetir... Apliquei apenas um brilho labial, ignorando qualquer artifício de maquiagem.

Liguei pra Esme pedindo que buscasse as crianças para dormir na mansão Cullen, mesmo porque se os meus planos dessem certo, esta noite mesmo eu buscaria Edward para o nosso lar.

Pensar em lar me fez lembrar o coração de pelúcia. Um presente simples, mas cheio de significados, gostava de pensar que deste modo Edward estava me entregando o seu próprio coração.

Caminhei até minha cama e o peguei entre os travesseiros e comecei a apertá-lo, apertá-lo com um pouco de força. Ação esta que provocou um barulho de papel se amassando, me causando espanto. Novamente apertei o coração comprovando o som que estava vindo do interior dele.

Examinando o presente, encontrei na lateral da pelúcia um zíper, recordando-me da frase proferida por Edward, "eu fiz o que pediu"...

"_**Espero que o quanto antes você abra o coração, isso facilitará tudo."**_

E lá estava um papel dobrado em quatro partes misturado a espuma macia do objeto, e ao seu redor um pequeno embrulho dourado.

Com o coração a mil, parecendo galopar no meu peito, Eu comecei a ler.

**Isabella,**

_**Acredite quando lhe chamo de amor, carinho, neném... é apenas o meu EU aflito que transborda de sentimentos por ti, e impaciente não consigo reprimir minha boca por querer manifestar aquilo que o meu coração está cheio.**_

_**Eu nunca pensei que eu tivesse tanto medo de ser um perdedor, no entanto, hoje eu tenho, pois meu maior prêmio é você... Eu não posso te perder uma segunda vez... E só de pensar em ficar sem o teu cheiro, a tua companhia, o meu mundo se fecha em um caos irreversível...**_

_**Sou grato pelo maior presente que um homem poderia desejar, e que só você me concedeu... "Os nossos gêmeos", seres tão nossos... Só nossos e mesmo ignorante dos meus sentimentos, já naquela época eu te amava e apenas não percebia. Tenho certeza que nossas crianças foram nossa maior inspiração e recompensa desde o momento em que os concebíamos. E assim almejo que seja os nossos próximos filhos que ainda virão.**_

_**Espero não ser repetitivo e nem mesmo maçante, mas eu precisava tentar expressar, através desta carta, aquilo que nem mesmo as palavras são capazes de fazer, o quanto o meu mundo é mais alegre e colorido ao seu lado. À maneira gostosa como nossos corpos se encaixam, como o som gostoso da sua risada tem o poder impar de me acalmar de me fazer melhor... **_

_**Não poderia me esquecer de te dizer que você é o meu motivo particular, para cada dia, eu me esforçar cada vez mais, em ser alguém mais perfeito para você e para os nossos rebentos... Ser um homem mais humano...**_

_**Isabella se me permitir pretendo cuidar, amparar, ser o seu amigo, amante e companheiro, mas antes de tudo o seu homem apaixonado, que a venera como a musa dos seus mais lindos sonhos.**_

_**Resumindo em pequenas palavras.**_

_**EU TE AMO!**_

_**Do seu sempre Edward.**_

Eu não precisava de um convite vindo dele para acompanhá-lo nesta viagem. Esta carta, já falava por si. As crianças e eu seriamos sua companhia nesta estadia nas terras japonesas. Estava decidida!

"_Isabella se me permitir pretendo cuidar, amparar, ser o seu amigo, amante e companheiro, mas antes de tudo o seu homem apaixonado, que a venera como a musa dos seus mais lindos sonhos_"_ mentalmente a sua frase ficava sambando deliciosamente em minha mente.

Ele queria me matar com isso? Para completar no final do bilhete ele deixava um endereço que segundo ele completava a charada. Exigindo que eu não abrisse o outro embrulho até chegar ao endereço escrito.

Fui até o quarto das crianças para preparar uma bolsa com roupas e me surpreendendo ainda mais ao ouvir Louise conversar ao telefone aos prantos. A porta estava fechada e devido à voz chorosa eu não conseguia definir o que ela dizia.

Abri lentamente a porta tentando não parecer intrometida ou curiosa, mas sim preocupada. Como mãe seria sempre assim, doloroso ver um filho chorar, a face banhada em lágrimas quase me cortou ao meio.

_Com quem você estava conversando?_ tudo que ganhei foi um olhar gélido, duro.

_Eu escutei você brigar com ele, eu estava ligando para o MEU pai, mas estava desligado, eu pedi a ele para voltar para mim e o Enzo _ no fundo eu me peguei imaginando como Edward ficaria feliz, ouvindo o reconhecimento da filha e de como ela estava triste por pensar em perdê-lo. Não me passou despercebido que Louise queria ele de volta apenas para ela e o irmão. Eu estava fora da equação. _Por que você fez isso Bella? Deixou meu papai triste! _ quando ela ignorou a palavra mamãe, eu sabia que eu estava realmente encrencada, Louise não conseguia controlar as lagrimas que caiam pesarosamente sobre sua face rosada...

Pelo jeito eu teria mais motivos para me explicar, certamente Louise me considerava culpada por afastar Edward deles.

Arrumei suas roupas ouvindo os soluços altos, a peguei em meus braços e descemos as escadas.

_ Meu amor, eu não mandei seu pai embora, apenas me expressei errado, mamãe só precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar. Não se preocupe eu vou buscá-lo para vocês...para nós _ beijei sua testa e subi novamente para preparar as coisas de Enzo e trazê-lo para aguardamos por Esme.

_ Charllote ele me disse que estaria em uma importante reunião, como assim ele não está aqui na construtora? _ a secretária de Edward me olhava com pena, certamente pelas lágrimas marcando a minha face.

Ângela foi acionada para falar comigo, Charllote disse que se alguém saberia esta informação era a Sra. Webber.

_Sinto muito Bella, Edward teve uma reunião final com a equipe. Após isso ele me pediu que agendasse uma viagem para hoje. Certamente ele está se preparando para viajar_ me olhou triste, certamente pelas lágrimas que se formavam em meu olhos novamente _ Talvez você ainda o encontre na casa dele.

Mal me despedi delas e sai voando pelas ruas, literalmente costurando no trânsito. Eu tinha que chegar a tempo.

Então recordei aquilo que o Edward me gritou.

"_É ISSO QUE VOCÊ PENSA? QUER DIZER QUE SE EU FOR EMBORA AMANHÃ, TANTO FAZ PRA VOCÊ? É ISSO MESMO, ISABELLA_?"_ pensei amargurada.

Ele adiantou a viagem.

Parando em frente ao portão eu sorri feliz, vendo o volvo na garagem, ele estava em casa.

Toquei o interfone e esperançosa anunciei procurar por Edward. A doce Maria, uma senhora que administrava a casa dele, veio me receber pessoalmente me convidando a entrar. Eu estava ansiosa demais para seguir cortesias e gentilezas.

_Maria cadê ele? Eu preciso falar urgente com o Edward_ falei atropelando as palavras.

Ela me sorriu tristemente e por causa disso eu já podia sentir soluços se formar em minha garganta.

_ Edward chegou à casa aflito, dizendo que não podia esperar mais e precisava fazer o que era a sua obrigação, ele nem permitiu que eu arrumasse suas bagagens, ele mesmo as fez._ sentei no sofá e comecei a chorar, a carismática senhora veio me consolar_ Ao invés de chorar, você devia correr até o aeroporto, não tem muito tempo que o seu motorista Arnold tirou o Lamborghini da garagem e o conduziu até lá.

Sem agradecê-la eu sai correndo, todos os minutos eram cronometrados. Eu precisava parar o relógio e temia que ainda assim, não fosse suficiente.

Chegando a plataforma eu corria tão displicente que esbarrei em uma senhora. Como boa cidadã, me abaixei para ajudá-la a se erguer, a mesma agradecida, resolveu ditar a sua ficha, ela falou o seu nome, CPF, RG e até mesmo o CEP da rua em que morava por assim dizer, em contrapartida eu vasculhava todos os cantos abarrotados de pessoas ignorando tudo que ela me dizia. Fingindo ter sido chamada, eu saí do encalço grudento da senhora e fui até o portão de embarque. E o que eu mais temia aconteceu, o avião já estava se preparando para decolar.

Ele se foi...

Voltei ao estacionamento de cabeça baixa e chorando sem me incomodar de ser observada.

_Isabella Swan? O que faz aqui?_ ergui minha cabeça encontrando os olhos azulados de Arnold, o motorista de Edward.

Tentei falar, mas os soluços me impediam.

_ Que pena! Mais alguns minutos e a senhorita o encontrava no portão de embarque, o voou dele atrasou uns quinze minutos.

Ouvir isso só aumentava o meu vazio. Queria me socar por ser tão teimosa e orgulhosa. Eu não teria nem condições para encarar os meus filhos, e com razão eu era a única culpada por afastar o pai que acabará de se aproximar.

Não conseguia compreender por que cargas d'agua um papel nunca me pareceu tão pesado, tinha medo do que iria encontrar nesse endereço, ainda mais depois deste fim lamentável. Mas minha curiosidade pedia para seguir para aquele endereço contido na carta junto ao embrulho.

Mesmo que remotamente, eu queria acreditar que Edward poderia estar me esperando e tudo isso não passasse de uma pegadinha.

Seguindo as instruções, eu cheguei ao meu destino.

O bairro parecia calmo e com poucos habitantes, o que me parecia praticamente impossível, levando em consideração a linda praia num quarteirão próximo, as ruas muito urbanizadas e floridas.

Parei exatamente no número que estava escrito na carta, unindo o útil ao agradável ao ver uma casa branca com persianas azuis, que possuía varandas enormes com cadeiras de balanço. Relembrando-me do meu sonho de ter uma casa com um cenário à beira mar, tendo algumas espreguiçadeiras para o aconchegante fim de tarde.

**AQUELA ERA A CASA DOS MEUS SONHOS...**

Abri o pequeno embrulho dourado, encontrando uma chave, esta que se encaixou facilmente na fechadura. Abrindo a porta me deparei com uma sala enorme e muito bem decorada, porta retratos com imagens minhas, das crianças e do próprio Edward estavam espalhados por todo o ambiente.

Ansiosa eu andei pela casa toda, apenas chegando à conclusão de que Esme tinha muito a ver com tudo isso. No fundo me decepcionava por não encontrar seu cheiro másculo ou ouvir seus passos andando pela casa.

Doce ilusão! Edward não estava ali.

Minha maior surpresa foi o quarto principal que possuía à porta uma espécie de plaqueta decorativa, bem ao estilo vitoriano na cor azul a qual estampava os disseres: _**"Sr. e Sra. Masen"...**_ Imediatamente desatei a chorar, precisava tê-lo perto de mim o quanto antes.

Isso não era justo. Não queria a casa dos meus sonhos, se o homem dos sonhos não estaria lá para desfrutar tudo isso comigo.

Rumei em direção à cozinha, e em seguida ao espaçoso quintal, logo me lembrando do Enzo ao me deparar com uma linda casa na árvore. Não sei quantas vezes eu o ouvi dizer que queria uma dessas.

É claro que Edward faria tudo por completo.

Eu é que tinha o poder de arruinar tudo.

Caminhei até aquela que era para ser a nossa cama e me permiti chorar até amolecer. Na minha bolsa o telefone tocava incessante, esperançosa que fosse ele eu levantei correndo e fui até a poltrona pegá-lo em minha bolsa.

Era uma mensagem. E não era de meu Edward.

**De**: Tânia Apaixonada Denalli

**Para** : Bella

_**Minha menina, você não vai acreditar! Encontrei uma numeróloga que sabiamente adivinhou que Scott e eu temos exatamente o mesmo número de sorte além de ambos possuirmos 5 letras na formação de nossos nomes.**_

_**E então ela somou as letras de nossos nomes e imagine o resultado final?**_

_**Ela disse que seremos "Felizes para sempre".**_

_**Amanhã faço questão de levar você a uma consulta, acredite ela é uma sabe tudo e vai guiar seus passos.**_

_**Beijos querida, vou indo! Preciso divulgar a algumas amigas o trabalho maravilhoso deste anjo que nasceu para brilhar.**_

Só mesmo minha madrinha para me fazer sorrir, não era ela quem dizia que nunca mais confiaria num astrólogo, que o futuro só a Deus pertence? Sei!

Agora me aparece com uma numeróloga. E lá estava ela fazendo a publicidade e divulgando os serviços de provavelmente, mais uma charlatã.

Até mesmo a louca da Tânia tinha uma promessa de um "_Felizes para sempre_". Sua vida regada a extravagâncias prometia um lindo romance.

Agora só faltava eu me concentrar na idealização do "_**meu conto de fadas**_"...

**The Reason_ Hoobastank**

_**A Razão**_

_**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito**_

_**Mas eu continuo aprendendo**_

_**Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você**_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_

_**Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**Eu sinto muito ter te magoado**_

_**É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias**_

_**E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar**_

_**Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente**_

_**E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas**_

_**É por isso que eu preciso que você escute**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas com você**_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_

_**Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar**_

_**Um lado meu que você não conhecia**_

_**Uma razão para tudo que faço**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Preciso me esconder das pedradas e ameças ?...Sinceramente, espero que não.  
Embora alguma leitora venha dizer que isso não era necessário ...Eu digo SIM, isso era muito ,muito, muito necessário ...Bella precisava passar por isso para quebrar esse orgulho e aquebrantar o "medo" que até agora só tem empatado a relação do casal.**_

E agora ?Edward partiu ?Bella vai atrás dele ?

Amo esse capítulo por que finalmente, posso compartilhar com vcs a formação do novo casal Scott e Tânia (imaginei que esse casal estava tão obvio , no decorrer da fic somente uma ou duas leitoras mencionou esse assunto).  
AMO esse capítulo por causa das briguinhas de casal(mesmo que AINDA não exista rótulos) , Louise na escola e suas maquiagens rsrsrsrrs

AMO esse capítulo pela maneira que Edward se mostra tão ...a carta ...o coração ...a casa (lar) ...E principalmente, por que Bella caiu a ficha e esta decidida a recuperar o tempo perdido.

Por tanto, não me atirem pedras ...rsrsrsrsrsrsr.  
Eu chorei muito,enquanto escrevia esse capítulo. Tanto pelo Edward quanto pela Bella.

O próximo capítulo como vcs sabem esta todinho escrito e pra variar é muitooooooooo grande.  
Peço encarecidamente a TODAS as leitoras, desde aquelas mais fieis até as fantasmas ...por favor, deixem comentá que seja um OI, OLÁ, COMO VAI ...VOU TE MATAR ...rsrsrsr.

Enfim ,a nova atualização depende exclusivamente de vcs, tem muita gente lendo e não comentando ... Mereço REVIEW?


	21. Estabelecendo Uma Base Sólida

_**Boa Noite !**_  
_**.**_  
_**E aqui vamos nós, mais vez eu peço ...Muita atenção com as palavras e não pulem partes.**_  
_**.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_**ESTABELECENDO UMA BASE SÓLIDA.**_

**POV EDWARD**

Procurando alguma racionalidade eu tentei não ser imprudente ou disperso no trânsito, as pessoas na rua não tinham culpa pelo meu péssimo dia.

Fico me perguntando, por que tem dias em que as coisas são fardadas a não dar certo? Se o ditado for verídico, hoje eu acordei com o pé esquerdo.

Tudo bem que, em boa parte dos acontecimentos, eu tinha culpa. Quando criança Esme até me ensinou a não ser bisbilhoteiro ou invadir a privacidade do próximo, se bem que nesse caso de vasculhar o celular, não era do próximo e sim da MINHA Bella. No entanto, por causa daquelas malditas mensagens eu tive de aguentar ela emburrada por boa parte do dia e o que é pior, buscando amparo em um marmanjo bombado cara de cavalo lá da academia, que não tirava os olhos da bunda e dos seios da minha mulher. PORRA!...Ela sabia do meu ponto fraco e atacou onde mais me doía ... O ciúme!

Contudo, quem me dera que o pior do dia fosse somente este impasse. Eu já deveria saber melhor, que pelo clima gostoso que estávamos tendo nestes últimos dias alguma coisa de ruim estava prestes a acontecer, estava bom demais para ser verdade...

E novamente eu me condenei CULPADO! Desde que chegamos do almoço na casa do meu pai, eu me sentia desconfortável por levar em segredo o peso de uma omissão, minha consciência me perseguia por estar escondendo de Bella a minha viagem ao Japão, mesmo ela tendo sido programada antes da nossa reaproximação.

Não duvido muito que Isabella tenha se sentindo excluída pelo meu comportamento, às vezes, arredio e distante. No entanto, tudo aquilo era devido aos sentimentos de tristeza e revolta que me rondavam por ter que me afastar DELES justamente agora... Minha situação com meus filhos era cada vez melhor, mas com Bella o ritmo era outro... Eu realmente temia ficar longe e perdê-la de vez, mesmo porque eu deveria ficar longe por um tempo indeterminado.

Tentando buscar uma solução, eu vinha protelando dar esta notícia a ela.

Lembranças me atormentavam do tipo, as várias vezes que vi Bella com raiva e ciúmes exagerados da minha pobre agente Ângela. Angustiado, eu recordava da fala de Luna um pouco mais cedo no corredor do supermercado...

_Edward, eu acho melhor você se juntar a Isabella, ela olha para nós de segundo em segundo. Estou começando a ficar com muito medo de seu olhar ameaçador! _eu balancei a cabeça negando, Bella era muito controlada e nem ligou para a presença da minha ex-mulher. Se fosse ao contrário eu teria feito um escândalo digno de Hollywood, expliquei a Luna enquanto ela simplesmente gargalhava alto, vá entender essas mulheres!_ Não seja tão ingênuo Edward, ela praticamente amaldiçoou a mim e todas as minhas futuras gerações por ser sua ex, as mãos dela estavam trêmulas e o sorriso muito forçado, ela está morrendo de ciúmes. Repare como ela está nos observando com o rabo de olho e com uma carranca amedrontadora, se eu fosse você tomaria muito cuidado para não perder o "pinto"... _ainda gargalhando ela continuou, balançando a cabeça em reprovação _Francamente Masen, você já foi mais observador. Bem, eu vou indo o meu marido está lá fora me esperando_ ela se despediu de mim impondo certa distância, a fim de evitar uma cena e provocar ainda mais minha Bella.

Se ela estava com ciúmes, isso significava que ela se preocupava comigo, ou será que não?

Recordo-me que eu voltei para casa me sentindo feliz e cobiçado por constatar que eu não era o único ciumento da relação. Bella estava marcando território e defendendo o que é seu... EUZINHO aqui!

Quando confrontada, Bella negou veemente alegando que não gostava da ideia de partilhar as crianças com estranhos, isso me deixou um pouco cabisbaixo, e de certa forma ela tinha razão. Infelizmente para mim, isso apenas queria dizer que toda aquela teoria de ciúmes era pura baboseira de mulherzinha. Bella pouco se importava se eu estava sozinho ou acompanhado de várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo... Esta conclusão me doía o coração já tão torturado...

Nesse momento tudo que eu precisava era de um pouco de concentração para chegar intacto na Construtora. Mas, eu estava muito irritadiço e os meus pensamentos angustiantes não paravam de vir à tona. Displicente eu fiz uma ultrapassagem errada e por um triz eu não bati em uma Hilux preta.

O que ela me disse, não saia de minha mente, eu compraria qualquer produto forte que dissolvesse aquelas palavras para sempre.

"_**Eles já ficaram alguns anos sem você por perto, mais alguns meses não farão diferença**_".

No entanto para mim faria toda a diferença. Com esta frase, eu imaginei que Bella estava jogando na minha cara que jamais confiaria em mim.

Atrás do meu carro, alguém buzinava irritado pela maneira que eu estava fluindo no trânsito, ou melhor, atrapalhando o desenrolar da circulação. A reunião que já deveria ter começado pouco me importava, do jeito que eu estava seria melhor ficar raios de distância de outras pessoas ou então sofreriam a influência do meu mau humor.

O ditado é certo, "_a boca fala aquilo do que o coração está cheio_", depois de ouvir aquela afirmação de Bella, eu entendia que nós dois jamais seriamos um casal cumplice. Ao ver a decepção estampada em minha face, ela até tentou aliviar a minha situação e contornar sua resposta com palavras mentirosas e falsas me pedindo desculpas dizendo que não quis falar aquilo.

Eu estava indeciso sobre acreditar ou não, infelizmente nos momentos de raiva dizemos coisas que mais tarde nos arrependemos e eu esperava sinceramente que este fosse o seu caso. Talvez ela tenha dito aquilo em consequência de seu estado de nervosos...

Isabella nunca foi uma mulher muito maleável ou dócil de se manipular, daquelas que se vendem por joias ou toda uma floricultura. No passado encontrei muitas dificuldades para seduzi-la, para levá-la à minha cama... Sua índole e seus valores morais sempre foram dignos e nobres, o que no inicio de nosso relacionamento gerou certa relutância em me aceitar... Por que agora seria diferente?

Eu não era perfeito para ela! Esta constatação estava me matando... As marcas do passado estariam sempre entre nós dois... Uma vez que, eu a havia deixado sozinha em um momento de grande responsabilidade para uma pessoa ainda tão jovem e inexperiente.

As doces lembranças daqueles dias na fazenda, agora me pareciam tão surreais, ela estava tão entregue... Nas noites em que fizemos amor, ela parecia tão apaixonada... Era como se ativássemos um novo botão de comando e tudo mudasse ao nosso redor .

Deus sabe como eu estava lutando para ter coerência e chegar ileso à empresa, infelizmente às lembranças de nossa discussão não me permitiam um segundo se quer de paz... No momento tudo o que eu mais precisava era de uma resposta as minhas duvidas e inseguranças...

"_**_É isso que você pensa? Quer dizer que se eu for embora amanhã, tanto faz para você? É isso mesmo Isabella**_?"

Meu questionamento pareceu pegá-la desprevenida, seus olhos estavam marejados e denunciavam a sua tristeza, sua pele quase sempre rosada agora parecia dois tons mais branco. Mas se ela estava consternada e infeliz, por que será que ela não admitia de uma vez por todas que me queria? Estávamos os dois sofrendo e consequentemente adicionaríamos nossos filhos a esta equação.

Ela parecia em conflito, eu notei que ela tentava ponderar sobre o que deveria responder... Algumas vezes, sua boca se abria como se quisesse dizer algo, mas arrependida ela se calava me deixando agoniado. Eu via flashes de confusão em seu rosto, ou vai ver, apenas ela estava tentando achar bons argumentos para tentar poupar os meus sentimentos. A resposta não foi aquela que eu mais desejasse ouvir, porém ela começou a escorregar em suas próprias palavras entrando em contradição consigo mesma.

" _**_Edward me desculpe eu não quis dizer isso. Olha eu me expressei errado, as palavras saíram fora de contexto".**_

Bella ao me responder estava com uma voz firme e segura. Não tremeu nem uma vez, o que me fez concluir que ela dizia a verdade.

Neste momento eu tive a certeza de que ela correspondia aos meus sentimentos. Ela não admitia por ser tão orgulha e a sua maldita teimosia a subjugava ou talvez o medo do desconhecido. Mas quem não tem? Eu mesmo estava amedrontado e cheio de temores... Eu Percebi essa confusão no seu EU interno, quando Bella pareceu _**"entender**_" que na manhã seguinte eu poderia ir embora, sua máscara de neutralidade não foi capaz de ocultar a tristeza em me ver partir.

Foi então que me ocorreu uma ideia. Bella estava travada no seu mundinho contaminado pelo orgulho, onde sua base de sustentação era a teimosia.

"_**Ela precisa sentir que me perdeu**_" _ minha mente perspicaz trabalhava calculando exatamente o que eu deveria fazer para dar a entender que eu estava realmente a deixando. Este seria o incentivo que ela precisava para finalmente se libertar do medo e admitir seus sentimentos.

E se depois de tudo isso, ela não me procurasse ou realmente me deixasse partir, infelizmente, eu terei de acatar a sua vontade. Também não posso forçá-la a ficar comigo sem este ser seu real desejo.

Amar é isso, certo? Fazer sacrifícios em nome da pessoa amada, mesmo que seu coração esteja sangrando de tanta dor e agonia.

Eu me sentia consumido e debilitado, sabia que estava longe de ser o ideal para Bella, mas estava me esforçando. Todos ao meu redor, como os meus colegas de trabalho, a minha família, já tinham notado como eu estava mudando. Seria tão difícil assim para ela perceber? Eu já não sabia mais o que era sair com uma mulher para fodê-la por mero prazer, agora a minha prioridade era sentimentos. Não queria algo vazio e efêmero. Bella tinha operado esta mudança em mim.

Finalmente cheguei à conclusão que ela precisava realmente deste susto para aprender e talvez assim admitir de uma vez por todas que me queria.

_ Boa tarde Sr Masen_ o manobrista da Construtora deve ter notado a minha amargura. Logo ele já se oferecia para me ajudar. Eu ainda não sabia como eu tinha chegado até ali, me sentia apático e atormentado por ficar sozinho remoendo minhas incertezas.

Entreguei a chave do Volvo ao homem de meia idade e segui para interior do edifício.

Cheguei à sala de reuniões atrasado, Eleazar, Garret, o contador John, alguns acionistas, três estagiários, e Ângela Webber estavam a minha espera.

O falatório começou, mas nada do que era dito parecia fazer sentido, no telão alguns cronogramas eram exibidos, as taxas de crescimento foram abordadas, sugestões para cortes de gastos, e o interesse de alguns países de baixo desenvolvimento em negociar projetos de obras civis e militares com a nossa Construtora. John sugeriu que dispensássemos boa parte dos funcionários até equilibrar as despesas. Eu ouvia tudo pela metade, exceto o meu silêncio todos participavam com energia e ardor.

Como em um filme as cenas se passavam em minha cabeça ao menos sem me pedir permissão... Eu relembrava a despedida com os meus filhos.

_**Flash Black On **_

_**Quando eu a deixei sozinha na sala já sabia como agir. Isabella Precisava sentir na pele o medo de me perder, isso poderia ajudá-la a enxergar que existem medos muito piores do que meras inseguranças e fantasmas do passado.**_

_**Subi as escadas rumando até o quarto de meus filhos, seria aquela a parte mais difícil "**__me despedir deles__**".**_

_**Encontrei Louise, ela estava parada no corredor com as costas apoiadas na parede, os olhinhos verdes brilhando por estar lacrimejando.**_

_**_ Por que a Bella disse aquilo? _ ela veio correndo pulando nos meus braços. Eu não sabia se chorava por fazê-la acreditar que no dia seguinte eu viajaria ou se me espancava por ser um fraco e novamente me afastar dos meus filhos, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde eu partiria para o Japão.**_

_**No entanto estava confiante que até lá, Bella e eu teríamos acertado as nossas diferenças e talvez eles fossem comigo, como uma família de verdade. Ou manteríamos contato até que eu voltasse.**_

_**_Por que a Bella estava brigando com você?_dizia aos soluços. Provavelmente escutou a discussão, tudo que eu menos desejava no momento, ver os meus filhos sofrerem por decisões de nós adultos e a forma que chamava a mãe pelo nome mostrava que ela estava com muita mágoa.**_

_**_ Não deixa a gente... Por favor ...por favor, papai _ estremeci dos pés a cabeça com o seu pedido. Ela estava finalmente me reconhecendo como o seu pai. Apesar do momento ruim, não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. Beijei suas bochechas em seguida recebendo seus bracinhos em torno do meu pescoço num abraço apertado.**_

_**Odiava-me por dentro por mentir e insistir nesta história que na manhã seguinte eu partiria. Por outro lado, eu sabia que se contasse a verdade a Louise, com certeza ela faria fofoca e contaria a verdade para a mãe. Descrição nunca foi uma característica presente em minha filha.**_

_**Eu a desci de meus braços e cuidadosamente eu sequei as suas lágrimas, tentando segurar as minhas que insistiam em cair.**_

_**_ Não fique chateada com a sua mamãe. É normal, nós adultos, discutirmos as vezes, da mesma maneira que é natural falarmos coisas indevidas sem pensar em um momento de raiva _ não estava funcionando seguir este raciocínio, seus olhos continuavam a despejar um rio de lágrimas, _Entenda minha princesa, o papai precisa trabalhar, não é como se eu estivesse indo embora para sempre.**_

_**Esta explicação pareceu animá-la um pouquinho, eu mesmo estava me pegando a este argumento caso tudo isso falhasse. Sem forças para me afastar, eu a puxei novamente para os meus braços a apertando forte. Eu agradecia a Deus por ter me dado este privilegio de ser pai, com certeza minha maior realização, nunca imaginei que faria algo assim tão perfeito.**_

_**_Seja obediente e como uma boa irmã mais velha olhe pelo Enzo enquanto eu estiver fora_ beijei suas bochechas, imaginando que daqui alguns dias a despedida seria de verdade.**_

_**Pedi que ela fosse ao banheiro lavar o rostinho e tirar os sinais de choro.**_

_**Neste intervalo eu fui até Enzo, ele estava distraído desenhando em uma folha branca, os lápis de cor e os gizes de cera espalhados fazendo uma bagunça.**_

_**_Ei campeão, quer dizer que temos um artista na família?_ ele veio correndo me mostrar os garranchos infantis, que aos meus olhos de pai dava um show em obras de arte consideradas um marco no mundo artístico_ Que lindo esse desenho!**_

_**Eu já imaginava o significado da pequena ilustração, as duas cadelinhas que mesmo faltando algumas patinhas se mostravam na obra de artes de meu pequeno gênio criativo, lá se via com certeza Blair e Sieva. Uma menina e um homem alto com cabelos avermelhados, certamente eu e Louise e as outras duas reproduções um menino de cabelos castanhos ao lado de uma mulher com cabelo da mesma cor, ele e a mãe. A apresentação de uma família feliz, todos sorridentes e de mãos dadas, assim como deveria ser na realidade.**_

_**_ É para você papai! _estendeu os bracinhos entregando-me a singela recordação. Ele não sabia como esse gesto me afetou, talvez pela discussão com Bella ou pelo medo de perdê-los novamente... Ter que fica meses sem nos vermos, já me apertava o coração.**_

_**Definitivamente se ser emotivo e sensível é ser um "maricas", eu admito ser um por completo, estes momentos estavam acabando com a minha postura de durão.**_

_**Para o Enzo eu pretendia contar a verdade, seria bom ter um aliado nesta batalha.**_

_**_Obrigado Enzo, vou emoldurar esta pintura e daqui a alguns anos vamos olhar este desenho e recordar do seu tempinho de criança_ eu o puxei para um abraço e sussurrei em seu ouvido_ Vou lhe contar um segredo. A sua mãe e a Louise acreditam que amanhã estarei indo embora. Não conte para elas e nem para ninguém, mas isso faz parte de um plano para eu ficar com vocês definitivamente. Daqui alguns dias eu viajarei de verdade, mas até lá espero ter tudo resolvido entre sua mãe e eu. Na falta do papai, você é o homenzinho da casa e assume a responsabilidade de olhar por sua mãe e a Louise.**_

_**Mais compreensível que a irmã, ele me abraçou correspondendo à confiança e a força do segredo que eu lhe contei, não houve lágrimas de sua parte ou revolta, talvez por estar por dentro da situação.**_

_**_ Vou sentir saudades meu campeão!**_

_**Ele sorriu triste, deslizando a mãozinha no meu rosto como se me confortasse.**_

_**_ Vai dar tudo certo, e teremos o senhor só para nós. _ falou inocentemente, mas me enchendo de esperanças.**_

_**E assim eu esperava independente de ser aqui nesta cidade, ou no Japão. Eu queria estar desfrutando da companhia deles, do pacote completo...**_

_** Flash Black Off **_

John e um dos acionistas me encaravam sem piscar, me sentindo descontável eu os encarei de volta saindo de minhas divagações.

_ O que foi?_ perguntei envergonhado. Eu o mais interessado e dono da empresa, estava praticamente cabulando a reunião.

Garret estava atento a minha distração desde que cheguei. Coisa que nunca me aconteceu foi chegar atrasado em reuniões , pontualidade sempre foi uma de minhas características mais forte. Solidário a minha situação, meu cunhado interferiu a meu favor, me explicando o desenrolar da reunião como se fazia com uma criança de pouca idade ou dificuldade mental.

_Edward, o que o John quer dizer é que a construtora não está em condições de abrir mão deste projeto. Quando você renunciou aquela fortuna os cofres da construtora ficaram comprometidos, sendo assim, ou mantemos o projeto ou vamos atingir o vermelho _entendendo onde ele queria chegar ...repetindo aquilo que eu já sabia . Suspirei já sabendo o que responder_ Lamentamos que você precise se sacrificar e viajar para tão longe, mas se não for você, não temos outra pessoa preparada para esta missão_ relutante em continuar ele fez uma parada e enfim finalizou_ Podemos contar com você?

Não tinha outra escolha, fugir de minhas obrigações seria o mesmo que abrir a cova para a empresa. Antes de pensar somente em mim e meus problemas, eu devia ponderar minhas decisões muitas pessoas contavam com a empresa para o seu sustento através de seus empregos, em todo caso eu não seria o único a ser afetado.

_Sim, podem contar comigo. Sra. Webber, por favor, providencie tudo o que seja necessário, entre em contato com o piloto de costume e peça que ele faça uma vistoria no jatinho _ meus amigos olhavam para mim com orgulho, eles sabiam que tomando esta decisão eu estava abrindo mão de muitas coisas. Olhei diretamente para Garret, o questionando_ Você tem alguma noção do tempo que necessitarei ficar por lá?

_ Não podemos afirmar com certeza, mas provavelmente serão por volta de cinco a sete meses _ fechei meus olhos em desgosto. Levantei da minha cadeira e dei a reunião por encerrada.

Voltei pra minha sala pesando os prós e os contras, ainda me restava algum otimismo e a esperança que eu alcançaria boas novas.

Aproximei-me da vidraça e ignorando meu medo de altura apoiei a minha testa no vidro da janela, pensando que eu tinha medos muito mais superiores que o pavor à altura.

Pelo ringir da porta eu deduzi que minha assessora Ângela estava a minha espera para fazer alguns ajustes. Voltei minha atenção para a porta encontrando Eleazar me observando. Seu semblante estava tão feliz, as bochechas faziam covinhas enquanto sorria, ao mesmo tempo parecia relutante se falava ou não algo.

_Diga o que veio falar _ incentivei, voltando para a minha cadeira.

Mais relaxado ele se aproximou, sentando na bancada a minha frente.

_ Eu não quero parecer presunçoso ou até mesmo irritante em especial, porque eu reconheço o momento pelo qual você está passando, mas estou muito feliz para guardar isso sozinho, eu preciso dividir com o mundo e com você... Carmem está grávida descobrimos ontem. Mesmo ela ainda estando com poucas semanas de gestação, as nossas vidas já giram em torno daquela vida que está aos poucos crescendo em seu ventre_ não me consideraria o que senti inveja, mesmo porque eu sou amigo de Eleazar e fico imensamente feliz pelo momento que ele está vivendo. O que eu sentia era mais próximo de ciúmes, eu adoraria poder dizer a todos que eu seria PAI novamente...

A descoberta de uma gravidez, o crescimento do bebê na barriga da mãe, eu queria passar por toda esta experiência. Meu amigo com certeza percebeu isso pelo jeito que me encarava.

_Edward meu amigo não seja tão pessimista, eu acredito que tudo na vida tem um proposito. Infelizmente você precisou passar por aquilo no passado ao abrir mão dos seus filhos, mas eu encaro isso de outra forma, se você tivesse aceitado a gravidez da Bella e dado assistência, talvez hoje você não fosse tão digno e humano, pois a sua decisão errada o forçou a amadurecer e ser alguém melhor. Isso é uma grande conquista, sem falar que vocês são jovens e podem ter muitos filhos pela frente.

Eu preferi fugir do assunto referente à nossa briga de mais cedo, meu amigo estava certo eu precisava melhorar meus valores e o jeito de encarar o mundo. Eu não podia continuar sendo aquele cara robótico e programado a passar por cima de tudo e todos.

Mas por hora eu queria apenas participar de um momento inesquecível na vida dele e da esposa.

Levantei da minha cadeira e o abracei com gosto.

_Parabéns, essa criança terá muita sorte por ter você como pai. Não conheço a Carmem o suficiente, mas se ela foi a sua escolhida certamente é uma mulher de ouro. Vocês formarão um grande time!_ imagens de um bebê com os olhinhos azuis de Carmem e os cabelos claros do Eleazar dançavam na minha mente_ Já sabem o sexo?

Ele Gargalhou alto demais, certamente embriagado de alegria e orgulho com a notícia.

_Bem se ver que você não entende nada de gravidez e crianças. Descobrimos a gravidez ontem, acreditamos que Carmem esteja de poucas semanas, ou seja, muito cedo pra definir o sexo_ ele parou refletindo e continuou_ De qualquer forma, nós optamos por saber se será menina ou menino só na hora do parto. Ai, sim, nós poderemos olhar o rostinho da criança e definir um nome.

Meio relutante ele se afastou, alongou o corpo como se estivesse se preparando para malhar. O discurso ainda não tinha acabado eu podia sentir.

Sua expressão ficou seria, como se seus pensamentos pesassem toneladas.

_Edward eu tomei a liberdade de me preparar para esta viagem há alguns meses atrás, mesmo antes da Bella aparecer _ eu arregalei os olhos surpreso pelo que ouvia_ E quando ela voltou, eu como seu amigo percebi sua mudança de comportamento, você que sempre foi politicamente correto com horários e comprometido com a empresa, de repente começou a sair mais cedo, não tardou muito e passou a faltar ao trabalho, chegando ao ponto de se afastar dos negócios e por fim abriu mão de uma quantia exorbitante por amor. Aquele dia no hotel na reunião com os japoneses eu tomei uma decisão _ imediatamente recordei que os deixei falando sozinho e sai eufórico para sequestrar minha família _ Se você me achar capacitado, eu irei em seu lugar.

A minha frente estava uma atitude nobre mesmo que ele tenha pensado na viagem com algum proposito pessoal...

Muitas vezes eu pensei em Eleazar para fazer este percurso em meu lugar. Porém me sentia muito egoísta para pedir isso a ele. Ele e Carmem estavam casados há tão pouco tempo para ficarem separados.

_Eu agradeço, sua atitude me deixa deveras comovido. No entanto, eu não posso permitir que fizesse isso. Justamente agora que a Carmem vai precisar muito da sua companhia, ainda porque, você vai querer acompanhar de perto o desenvolvimento do bebê.

Eleazar retirou uma foto da carteira onde estávamos eu e ele quando mais jovens, nossos rostos menos cansados e sem as linhas de expressão adquirida através do tempo...

_ Edward você sabe que minha família sempre foi você e os Cullen. Meu pai está perdido no mundo e nem sabe que tem eu como filho, a minha mãe morreu pouco depois que completei a maior idade. A Carmem tem uma história ainda mais triste que a minha, ela não tem pais ou irmãos, nossa família se resume em nós mesmos, este bebê e você, que sempre considerei meu irmão _ eu fiquei comovido com sua exposição. Eu sabia que sua consideração para comigo era pela nossa amizade, mas nunca imaginei o quanto isso poderia ir tão além _ O que eu quero dizer Edward é que irmãos são unidos em uma simbiose em que um ajuda o outro e o outro ajuda o um... A Carmem já está cumprindo aviso prévio no trabalho, nós iriamos juntos mesmo porque eu gostaria que ela ficasse mais quieta até o neném nascer.

Sem mais delongas eu puxei o meu amigo para um abraço, não só pela gratidão, era muito mais que isso, era algo que envolvia tantos sentimentos sinceros, coisa de doação ao próximo, o companheirismo mutualista e acima de tudo, bondade.

Eu queria me chutar por inteiro, pelo decorrer dos anos que eu fui individualista e não tão amigo como Eleazar merecia. E agora o destino estava mordendo minha bunda! Meu amigo que tanto desprezei após ele me dizer meias verdades, agora estava se sacrificando por mim, por minha felicidade.

_ Meu irmão eu não tenho palavras, estarei em divida com você pelo resto da minha vida_ peguei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos para expressar o meu agradecimento_ Uma mão lava a outra, espero que se lembre disso quando você precisar. Saiba que eu não hesitarei nem por um segundo em lhe ajudar _ beijei sua bochecha nem um pouco incomodado por ser alguém do mesmo sexo que eu.

Sai às pressas do escritório, eu ainda tinha muito que resolver.

Estava livre da obrigação de sair do país, porém eu tinha um susto para pregar em Bella. Enquanto eu guardava o meu material no volvo, eu recordei que tinha desligado o meu celular, liguei o aparelho apenas por precaução não tardando muito a aparecer algumas ligações perdidas, e duas mensagens de voz.

"_**Papai não escuta o que a Bella diz, ela é muito teimosa. Vovô Charlie diz que ela é pior do que mula empacada. Por favor, volta para mim e para o Enzo, nós te amamos e adoramos ter um papai por perto. Eu prometo ser uma boa menina."**_

Sua voz estava chorosa e tremida, pobrezinha! A minha princesa estava chorando por minha causa, isso me matava. No entanto era recompensador ouvi-la me chamar de papai, eu nunca me cansaria de ouvir isso.

Coloquei a outra mensagem de voz e confesso que não estava preparado para isso, sabia que Bella era orgulhosa e não esperava que ela tentasse me contatar.

"_**Edward, perdoe-me por ser tão egoísta e pensar apenas no meu ego ferido. Quantas vezes lhe acusei de ser insensível, mas aqui estou queimando minha língua e afastando você dos nossos filhos. Volte para eles, volte para mim meu amor. Precisamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero**_".

_ Precisávamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas _ eu fiz minhas as suas palavras. Mas agora que eu tinha ouvido a sua voz doce me pedindo perdão, não sabia se teria forças para seguir à diante com o meu plano.

Ela estava me chamando de amor, e desta vez eu podia sentir o carinho e até mesmo algumas notas de medo, receio de me perder. Eu seria o cara mais feliz se Bella aceitasse ser minha... definitivamente minha.

"_**Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero**_" _Ao pensar nisso me ocorreu um pensamento.

_Ângela?_ liguei para a minha agente, ela precisava de algumas orientações_ Se por acaso a Bella vier me procurar diga a ela que viajei e não tenho data para retornar.

Próximo passo: Em nome do amor, fazer um grande sacrífico.

Eu pretendia voltar ainda hoje se tudo desce certo, fui até minha casa às pressas, fiz questão de eu mesmo preparar minha bagagem, caso fosse necessário ficar hospedado.

Eu tinha duas opções, poderia seguir por conta própria no meu Volvo ou então uma curta viagem de avião para a pequena cidade aos arredores de Nova York.

Minha cabeça estava cansada e o meu corpo desgastado depois de tanta tensão, então optei pela segurança e o conforto de um avião. Eu precisava descansar a cachola, o dia tinha sido muito exaustivo e a minha tarefa seguinte seria ainda pior.

Arnold me levou ao aeroporto e logo que eu estava me acomodando na minha poltrona dentro do avião, liguei meu Ipod com minha seleção preferida, coloquei um fone de ouvido a fim de alcançar a sonolência, esta atividade poderia me ajudar a controlar a minha crescente ansiedade.

Uma musica que não identifiquei entre minhas favoritas e nem sabia como tinha se infiltrado entre as canções que eu mesmo escolhi começou a tocar, provavelmente tenha sido Kate quem a pôs ali, ela é apaixonada por músicas brasileiras e adora mexer no meu Ipod.

_**PALPITE _ Vanessa Rangel**_

_**Tô com saudade de você **_

_**Debaixo do meu cobertor**_

_**E te arrancar suspiros **_

_**Fazer amor **_

_**Tô com saudade de você **_

_**Na varanda em noite quente **_

_**E o arrepio frio **_

_**Que dá na gente **_

_**Truque do desejo **_

_**Guardo na boca **_

_**O gosto do beijo...**_

_**Eu sinto a falta de você**_

_**Me sinto só E aí! **_

_**Será que você volta? **_

_**Tudo à minha volta **_

_**É triste E aí! **_

_**O amor pode acontecer **_

_**De novo prá você **_

_**Palpite!...**_

_**Tô com saudade de você **_

_**Do nosso banho de chuva **_

_**Do calor na minha pele **_

_**Da língua tua**_

_**Tô com saudade de você **_

_**Censurando o meu vestido**_

_**As juras de amor **_

_**Ao pé do ouvido **_

_**Truque do desejo **_

_**Guardo na boca **_

_**O gosto do beijo...**_

_**Eu sinto a falta de você**_

_**Me sinto só **_

_**E aí! Será que você volta? **_

_**Tudo à minha volta **_

_**É triste E aí! **_

_**O amor pode acontecer **_

_**De novo prá você **_

_**Palpite!...**_

_**E aí! Será que você volta?**_

_**Tudo à minha volta **_

_**É triste E aí!**_

_**O amor pode acontecer**_

_**De novo prá você **_

_**Palpite!**_

Impressionante como uma música pode mexer com as nossas emoções. Eu não sou muito fluente e nem tenho muito domínio em língua portuguesa, entretanto eu conseguia decifrar o significado de cada palavra e a melodia apaixonada já falava por si só, eu estava na mesma situação da cantora...

Uma parte em particular já dizia tudo... Desde a nossa saída do rancho eu não sabia o que era fazer amor com a Bella. Eu estava com saudades de cada detalhe pré acedendo o momento final, o vinculo que fazia de nós um só corpo, uma só alma, eu relembrava os beijos que trocávamos, minhas mãos afoitas explorando aquele corpo curvilíneo e saboroso. Eu me perdi em sonolência escutando ao longe a voz de Bella me chamando de "_amor_".

Quando despertei não sabia ao certo se passaram minutos ou horas, mas tinha uma certeza, todo o esforço valeria a pena.

Entreguei o endereço ao taxista e pedi que ele me conduzisse até aquela residência. Através do vidro do carro eu apreciava a cidade, eu nunca tinha passado por aquelas ruas fosse a trabalho ou menos ainda a lazer. Algo me dizia que aquela cidade seria muito visitada por nós.

Nós estacionamos em frente a uma casa grande com um jardim enorme, eu começava a entender o gosto de Bella por flores e plantas.

Anunciei-me ao interfone pedindo alguns minutos da atenção do Sr e Sra. Swan, por uma falta de sorte ambos estavam na fazenda, que ficava nas proximidades.

Peguei o endereço com o jardineiro, que depois de eu muito insistir e ainda ter lhe contado que eu era o pai dos gêmeos, acabou por ceder e me passar à informação que eu precisava. Voltei para o carro e demos partida rumo a tal fazenda.

Com certeza um cartão postal! A casa grande com paredes na cor bege e acabamentos em marrom, janelas escuras quase enegrecidas. A propriedade parecia enterrada em um vale afundado propositalmente - um verdadeiro capricho da natureza - a seu redor ipês floridos variando entre as cores amarelo e rosa. Grandes árvores no quintal fornecendo sombra constante em rigoroso alinhadamente com jamelões, palmeiras washingtônias e palmeira laca de caule vermelho. Uma vista sensacional!

Enquanto eu me aproximava da casa grande, eu reparava nos detalhes... Ao longo do caminho que eu traçava encontrei banquinhos rústicos possuindo efeito rendado para melhor acolher as pessoas que desejassem fazer uma pausa para contemplação do lugar. Não muito longe, avistei um pequeno recanto com uma mistura rústica e bem feita de toras de eucalipto no deque, ao seu lado os canteiros de alvenaria em diferentes alturas dando movimento à paisagem.

Entre as plantas utilizadas, foram priorizadas as espécies tropicais, como o pântano, dálias, camélias, girassóis e as bromélias junto de um lindo gazebo os espelhos d'água completavam a plenitude e calmaria do ambiente.

Inspecionando todas aquelas maravilhas, estava a mãe de Bella com um chapéu de sol, óculos escuros, um macacão jeans e luvas sujas de terra protegendo suas mãos, ao seu lado um cachorrinho de porte médio. Não sendo um adorador de cães nem soube identificar a raça.

_Sra. Swan! _ chamei um pouco de longe tentando não invadir o seu espaço ou assustá-la, já o cachorro pulguento veio latindo para o meu lado _ Boa tarde senhora!

O cachorrinho preto com pintas brancas latia irritadiço comigo, mais um que não foi com a minha cara. Renee o repreendia, porém o animal ignorava os protestos da dona. Charlie não demorou muito a aparecer, certamente pelo escândalo do cachorro.

_ Snope pare já com isso!_ ele fingia nem ouvir a repreensão de Renee _ Snope estou falando com você... _ela estava começando a se irritar, aliás, não mais que eu. Eu estava louco para dar uns balões e alguns pontapés no vira-lata que parecia querer implicar comigo_ Edward venha, vamos entrar. Não ligue para o Snope ele só late, mas não morde o que mostra uma grande semelhança entre ele e o Charlie. O seu dono!_ piscou para o marido _Mas me diga querido, aconteceu alguma coisa para você estar aqui? _Levando as mãos à boca ela suspirou amedrontada _Oh, Meu Deus! Bella e as crianças estão bem? _Charlie se aproximava ficando ao lado de Renee já a puxando pela cintura, tão preocupado quanto ela.

_Fala logo rapaz, minha esposa está aflita não percebe?_ Charlie fingia muito mal estar despreocupado.

Antes que um dos dois tivesse um enfarto ou algo do tipo. Fui direto ao ponto. Repassando mentalmente as cenas do vídeo, eu me esforçava para não aparentar tão medroso quanto naquela gravação caseira do Emmett.

_ Não se preocupe senhora, Bella e nossos filhos estão bem. A verdade é que eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor Swan! Claro, ... se o senhor tiver um tempo para me ouvir _ a ultima parte dirigi ao homem sério e de bigodes parecendo ainda maior desde a ultima vez que o vi. Pensando bem seria difícil não ficar com medo, ele me analisava atrevidamente nem mesmo um cutucão nas costelas ganhado pela esposa, pareceu diminuir sua analise sobre mim.

_Charlie, menos querido, bem menos_ Renee sussurrou pensando que eu não estava ouvindo_ Seja gentil homem ou teremos uma conversinha mais tarde _ agora eu sabia de onde Bella encontrava tanto gás para me repreender.

Tentando se apaziguar com a esposa, ele melhorou seus modos para comigo.

_Edward você cavalga?_ me perguntou de má vontade. Tentando não gaguejar eu disse que o tinha feito umas três ou quatro vezes _Pois bem rapaz, enquanto Renee e Meg preparam o jantar, nós dois vamos cavalgar pela fazenda e prosear um pouco. Adoraria lhe mostrar o império que futuramente será dos meus netos.

Renee parecia confusa quanto à ideia.

_ Talvez devêssemos chamar o Mike Newton para preparar os animais _Charlie olhou para ela sorrindo, como se prometesse se comportar _Veja lá Charlie não quero problemas com os meus netos se ficarem sem pai _eu engoli em seco, será que ele pretendia me matar e jogar o corpo numa grota até que os urubus dessem um fim na carcaça? _Pelo menos prepare para ele o Lampião, aquele cavalo é muito dócil e Edward não encontrará problemas.

Eu assistia Charlie colocar as selas e fazer todos os trâmites necessários, ele se mostrou muito habilidoso por sinal.

Realmente o cavalo Lampião parecia manso e calmo não encontrei resistência para montá-lo e mesmo inexperiente eu sentia tranquilidade lidando com o animal.

Já o Charlie montava um cavalo de pelagem negra, chamado Black. Mentalmente eu me questionava se isso era uma homenagem ao futuro genro o Jacob. Seguindo esta linha provavelmente eu teria a minha homenagem com um cavalo chamado Masen. Realmente esse pensamento não foi nada engraçado, meu humor encontrava-se meio sombrio.

Eu estava me esforçando pra CARALHO! Primeiro para manter a postura e não deixar o animal de quatro patas me dominar. Segundo porque a minha virilha estava ardendo, e a cada minuto a pele sensível deste lugar parecia mais esfolada. Minhas caretas chamaram a atenção do pai de Bella, de vez em quando ele me perguntava se estava tudo bem, ou se eu tinha algum problema, eu respondia estar tudo bem.

Tentando ser gentil, ele me mostrou o cercado envolvendo os muitos hectares de terras, uma fazenda de solo fértil e boa, principalmente, para a criação de gado de corte.

De repente ele bufou alto, parecendo de má vontade por estar ali e principalmente na minha companhia.

_Imagino que não foram estes hectares que lhe atraíram até aqui, não é mesmo? _perguntou sem rodeios, enquanto descia facilmente do cavalo.

Tentando fazer o mesmo, eu afastei o meu corpo e estiquei a perna, sendo obrigado a reprimir um grito de dor.

Merda! Como essas assaduras doem. Como um peão aguenta ficar o dia inteiro esfolando a bunda na sela de um cavalo?

_A verdade senhor é que eu vim para pedir sua permissão para desposar a sua filha, claro se esta for a vontade dela _ sem piscar o senhor bigodudo me encarava a espera de mais explicação _ Nós dois somos adultos, já temos nosso relacionamento consumado e a prova disso é os nossos gêmeos. Poderíamos seguir até Las Vegas e casar escondidos, ou então formalizar tudo isso num cartório, algo discreto que envolvesse somente nós dois. Entretanto eu preferi pedir sua benção e saber se tenho sua permissão para fazê-lo.

Eu o ouvi resmungar algo do tipo "_Não me diga que esse rolo já foi consumado, como se meus netinhos não estivessem aqui para provar isso_". Sem responder a minha pergunta, ele deu duas tapinhas nas minhas costas e disse alguma coisa ao sair.

_ Retire a sela do cavalo e venha para o jantar!_ merda! Eu não tinha uma resposta...

Caminhando com as pernas abertas eu fui até o estábulo guardar a sela utilizada. Um rapaz loirinho e de olhos grandes veio sorridente me cumprimentar com aquele sotaque caipira enquanto mascava um chiclete de boca aberta.

_Olá senhor, sou Mike Newton posso ajudá-lo? _peguei sua mão num cumprimento de macho e afirmei não precisar de nada _ Desculpe intrometer, mas se for cavalgar evite esta sela em particular, além de muito velha, o material é tão duro feito pedra no fim do dia estará com o rabo e as virilhas assadas. Vai por mim!

Charlie Swan sua raposa velha e esperta. Arteiro ele me colocou nesta situação de propósito.

Eu sorri desgostoso. Antes Mike Newton tivesse me avisado. Jeito amistoso de Charlie saldar o seu futuro genro, muito agradável este meu sogro...

Cheguei à cozinha num esforço hercúleo, minha face devia estar vermelha de raiva, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia envergonhado por Renee me ver naquela situação. Ela, ao notar meu estado, não pareceu tão surpresa. Passou um olhar de advertência ao marido como se censurasse a sua travessura para comigo.

_Edward querido vá tomar um banho para tirar a dor de seu corpo, enquanto isso, eu vou ao antigo quarto da Bella procurar por uma pomadinha que ela costumava usar nas crianças contra as assaduras_ se possível fiquei ainda mais acanhado ao ouvir Charlie rir baixinho_ E você Charlie, está de castigo por tempo indeterminado, fui clara?_ a esposa sussurrou acreditado que eu não podia ouvir.

Ele fez cara de cachorro pidão implorando por outra chance e fugir da punição, eu nem fiz questão de imaginar qual seria o tal castigo. Segui as instruções e fui para o banheiro.

O jantar foi servido mais cedo, como de costume na zona rural e felizmente transcorrerá em paz, exceto pelos resmungos do velho, que aliás, parecia esquecido do que eu vim lhe pedir.

Através da vidraça eu percebia o cair da tarde. Eu queria ir embora o quanto antes, mas não podia sair sem a benção do velho. Decidi jogar verde para ver se colhia maduro. Contei a Renee as minhas intenções e ela vibrou entusiasmada com a notícia, ao menos eu tinha o carinho da minha sogra.

_ Deixe-me lhe contar uma coisa Edward. Não é porque a Bella é minha filha, mas aquela menina vale ouro. Não sei se ela mencionou o assunto com você, mas na minha luta contra o câncer, a amputação da mama e todas as dificuldades promovidas pela doença eu só consegui enfrentar tudo graças ao seu companheirismo e apoio. Tive a minha vaidade feminina abalada e ali estava Bella apertando a minha mão e me incentivando a lutar para me ver livre o quanto antes daquele mal. Ela estava carregada de problemas pessoais e iniciando uma nova fase com a gravidez e tudo o que esta lhe ocasionou, e nem por isso se abalou enfrentou estes obstáculos de cabeça erguida. Isabella é uma mulher de força e muita fibra. ...O que eu quero lhe pedir é apenas que a faça feliz, faça meus netos felizes e isso já é o suficiente. Sou muito intuitiva meu rapaz, e posso dizer que sinto seu amor por eles a quilômetros de distância. _essa ultima parte ela falou para o marido, que mostrava desinteresse.

_ Eu farei meu possível para tornar a vida deles mais felizes._conclui.

Após o longo discurso da esposa, Charlie se ergueu da cadeira.

_ Venha rapaz! Nós vamos levá-lo até o aeroporto, percebi que você chegou aqui de táxi. _ agora eu entendia aquele gênio da Bella, herança do pai. E ainda insistem que Louise e eu somos quem têm uma natureza forte.

Renee beliscava as costelas do marido, dizendo ainda estar cedo para eu ir embora e que eu nem havia terminado de jantar. Ela que não sabia como eu tinha pressa de sair dali, só não corri porque minhas pernas estavam travadas e mesmo que a pomada tenha refrescado o local ferido, tinha medo de correr e minhas virilhas ficariam em carne viva.

_ Não estou o mandando embora mulher, eu sei que ele tem pressa em sair daqui.

E como eu tinha!

O caminho até o aeroporto foi tranquilo. Expliquei a Renee que ofereceria a Bella o anel que era da minha finada mãe, ela achou muito romântico a minha atitude. Charlie rabugento Swan ouvia tudo calado e às vezes suspirando.

_Chegamos!_ o velho falou ao abrir a porta para a esposa, me surpreendendo por seu cavalheirismo.

Puxei uma lufada de ar, e decidi tentar outra vez, eu não poderia ir embora sem a palavra final do pai da minha Bella.

Antes que eu me humilhasse novamente, ele falou.

_ Edward, quando Renee descobriu estar grávida de Bella, foi uma conquista sem tamanho, naquela época já tínhamos tentado de tudo para conseguirmos um filho e como isso não acontecia, chegamos ao ponto de acreditarmos não sermos capazes de gerar uma vida. E como estávamos mais velhos, praticamente desacreditamos que isso ocorreria algum dia. Porém aconteceu...a nossa Bella estava a caminho e teria pais envelhecidos e ansiosos para serem os melhores que existiriam no mundo. Com isso fiquei apenas mais alguns anos no exercito e logo abri mão daquele posto, decidido a viver para a minha família, ser mais presente _ ainda sério continuou_ Comprei algumas fazendas e resolvi investir nesta aérea que não exigiria tanto da minha presença constante.

Renee e eu esperávamos a conclusão depois da sua homília.

_ Rapaz, o que eu quero dizer é que tenho muito tempo livre e sou um velho muito saudável, preparado para matar se preciso for. O estrago que aquela sela dura fez nas suas partes baixas não será nada se comparado ao que farei caso você faça a minha filha ou os meus netos sofrerem_ engoli em seco _Fiz isso para você saber que eles: Bella e os gêmeos, têm quem olhe por eles e quando eu quero eu posso ser muito maléfico_ ele sorriu satisfeito com esse comentário, Renee revirou os olhos pelas bobeiras que ouvia_ Vocês tem a minha benção meu filho, espero sinceramente que vocês possam ser felizes não sou nenhum bobo e percebo como você ama a minha garotinha, só esta sendo difícil digerir tudo isso _ eu sorri com sua fala. Bella já tinha duas crianças e ainda assim era considerada uma menininha _ Não ria meu jovem, quando chegar à minha idade e um marmanjo chegar para pedir a mão da sua pequena Louise em casamento, você virá até a mim para pedir conselhos para espantá-lo para bem longe, sem que sua filhinha fique sabendo _estava começando a gostar do meu sogro.

Aliviado me permiti respirar naturalmente.

_Obrigado pela chance a mim concedida e prometo zelar pelo bem estar de minha família e mantê-los felizes _ falei eternamente agradecido._ E se por acaso Bella ligar, não mencionem minha passagem por aqui ou o motivo de tudo isso.

_Seja bem vindo a família querido! _Renée desejou ao me abraçar.

Charlie girava as chaves do carro em suas mãos como se a cena não fosse grande coisa.

_Venha cá meu filho_ Charlie me puxou em um abraço estranho, sem muito contato, quase meio metro longe de me tocar. Tudo bem, eu estava exagerando... _ Seja bem vindo e já sabe! Juízo menino ou do contrário ao invés de assaduras você será castrado.

Ele gargalhou alto, encontrando graça na sua própria piada.

Em um resumo geral, foi de muito proveito a visita aos meus sogros, eu acredito que com isso deixei uma imagem melhor do que a de nosso ultimo encontro. Sem falar, que mesmo com seu jeito secão, eu começava a perceber um pouco de confiança em mim por parte do Sr. Swan.

Antes de desligar o meu celular e o avião decolar, eu percebi que tinha recebido um SMS.

_**De **__:_Esme

_**Para**_:Edward

_**Edward meu querido, não sei qual foi à confusão entre você e a Bella, mas quero que saiba que estamos na torcida para tudo se acertar de uma vez por todas. Uma boa novidade é que ela já sabe da surpresa e já leu a sua carta.**_

_**Hoje a tarde ela me ligou pedindo que eu buscasse as crianças para sair atrás de você.**_

_**Agora a pouco liguei para ela e descobri que ela estava na casa que você a presenteou.**_

_**Pare de bobeira e vá se entender com ela. Agora já sabe onde encontrá-la.**_

_**Boa sorte!**_

Eu já tinha destino marcado assim que o avião pousasse.

Aliviado por já estar em minha cidade e muito próximo de minha família, eu implorava ao taxista que pisasse no acelerador para aumentar a velocidade... Eu queria chegar a casa o quanto antes...

A minha futura residência.

A escuridão noturna e a falta de barulho nos arredores, excerto pelos passos das pessoas que praticamente corriam apressadas, dava até um certo arrepio. Olhei em meu relógio de pulso e percebi que era mais tarde do que eu imaginava, faltavam apenas quatro minutos para a meia noite. O mais rápido que pude eu andei até a casa. Em baixo de uma árvore eu vi o carro de Bella estacionado.

Realmente! Ela estava aqui!

Entrei na casa e revivi as lembranças da primeira vez em que estive aqui, naquela época era uma casa mal acaba e parecia vazia e sem sentimentos. Esme me disse que Bella tinha uma espécie de casa dos sonhos, isso foi o suficiente para que eu investisse nesta obra para ser o nosso lar. Com seu toque requintado e ciente do gosto de Bella, minha mãe postiça cuidou de todos os detalhes pessoalmente.

Andando pelo corredor fui inundado pelo cheiro doce de morangos.

Não era possível Bella estava aqui como se me esperasse... como se ela tivesse se perfumado exclusivamente para mim e de certa forma ...era só para mim.

Seguindo a brisa suave que impregnava o ambiente ainda mais com o seu aroma impar, eu cheguei até o nosso quarto, a encontrando deitada em nossa cama. Lá estava a minha amiga, a grande companheira, a minha namorada, e tão venerada mulher...

Ela estava tendo um mau momento, eu podia perceber que mesmo dormindo ela tinha a face manchada por lágrimas, à expressão facial era triste. Retirei alguns fios de seus cabelos que estavam grudados em seu rosto e me permiti beijar sua bochecha, recebendo em troca um inconsciente sorriso.

Vasculhei seu corpo em repouso, a censurando mentalmente por estar totalmente descoberta no meio da noite, numa época em que o frio mostrava sinais de existência.

O vestido azul marinho um pouco fora do lugar, pela posição em que dormia, revelava uma boa imagem aos meus olhos olhos. Suas pernas estavam bastante evidenciadas devido ao tecido de seu vestido ter subido. Tentando não ser um tarado, eu pousei minha mão em seus quadris, arriscando descer o tecido novamente, mas como eu não sou santo, acabei apalpando sua bunda.

Ao erguer minha cabeça, encontrei duas esferas cor de chocolate derretido me encarando.

_Edward! _ espantada e ainda sonolenta, Bella conduziu suas mãos aos olhos os esfregando e em seguida as colocou sobre sua boca_ Estou sonhando? Por favor, diga que não estou.

Acenei a cabeça afirmando que não era um sonho.

Para comprovar o fato, ela pulou para os meus braços verificando se era mesmo eu presente em carne e osso. O contato tão próximo e ela se apertando em mim estavam contribuindo para a minha dureza. Merda! Como eu poderia controlar meus pensamentos de sacanagem, com Bella me circulando e o seu vestido não cobrindo quase nada, deixando pouco para a minha imaginação...

_Estou aqui Isabella, não precisa ficar assim_ sussurrei para ela, mantendo meu plano original, fazer com que ela admitisse, de uma vez por todas os seus sentimentos para comigo, porém, para tal, eu precisaria me manter firme!

Inicialmente, eu precisava evitá-la, claro, só até ouvir sua confissão...

_ Edward, eu tenho tanto para me desculpar amor. Por favor, perdoe-me por ser tão rancorosa e infantil._ sem se incomodar por ter acordado a pouco, Bella me beijou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava tirar as minhas roupas. Gentilmente, com MUIIITOOO esforço, eu afastei suas mãos_ Por favor, não leve em consideração àquelas besteiras que eu disse. Nós precisamos de você e seria horrível perdê-lo, mesmo que por alguns meses.

Eu queria muito conversar, colocar os pingos nos iis. Por outro lado, o meu corpo trapaceiro estava pedindo para foder gostoso com Bella.

_Vamos com calma, eu não quero q... _ sem me deixar concluir meu raciocínio, Bella se friccionava ousadamente na minha região necessitada.

Puta Merda! Golpe baixo! Eu queria reforçar aquilo que vinha me esforçando para mostrá-la, que sexo não era tudo para mim, assim como ela havia dado a entender muitas vezes. Eu queria lhe apresentar as minhas boas intenções de uma relação madura e séria. Mas as investidas de Bella estavam me deixando com poucos argumentos.

_Tem alguém duro por aqui!_ com os olhos brilhando, ela me analisava ao mesmo tempo em que lambia o lábio inferior_ Edward faça amor comigo? Eu preciso disso, meu corpo anseia por ser preenchido pelo seu. Palavras não seriam capazes de demonstrar minha necessidade, me possua... _ como recusar?

Tentei preencher minha mente com as assaduras, a conversa com o seu pai e o pedido que ansiava por fazer...

"_Inferno! Eu queria ceder e só saciar a sua vontade...a minha vontade... Depois de fazermos amor nos poderíamos, enfim conversar_"_ minha mente insinuou feliz.

No entanto, antes disso eu deixaria claro a minha posição. Não queria algumas horas de sexo para na manhã seguinte ela acordar confusa e me dizer que precisávamos de tempo e deveríamos ir com calma...

Eu seria forte e tentaria manter a razão com a cabeça de cima.

Se me quiser, Bella teria que me implorar... ah, teria...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Já imagino , a pergunta ..Por que só Pov EDWARD? ...Simples, só o pov dele ficou enorme , e outro da Bella ficaria ainda mais e eu sei que capítulo grande é bom , mas tudo tem o tanto e acaba ficando cansativo pra ler. _**  
**_._**  
**_Recordam que capítulo anterior eu pedi "Muita atenção com as palavras ?"_**  
**_Garret disse : "_Edward, você ainda tem alguns dias. A viagem foi adiada e provavelmente você só a fará na próxima semana. Você foi displicente, Eliezer vem lhe cobrando isso há muito tempo, se tivesse o ouvido e preparado outra pessoa para esta viagem, você não estaria pressionado a fazê-la agora."_**  
**_._**  
**_E então fim do capítulo Edward simplesmente vai embora...Eu não pensei que vcs acreditariam mesmo nesta viagem .Mesmo por que Bella pode até merecer que ele realmente fosse PORÉM as crianças NÃO ... e eu jamais tiraria isso delas,justo agora._**  
**_._**  
**_Como Bella disse capítulo anterior Edward é um bom JOGADOR , e tudo que fez foi "um pequeno estimulo "_palavras do Edward._**  
**_._**  
**_Pois é, e agora quem tem de implorar é Bella._**  
**_._**


	22. O Passado Ficou Para Trás

_**Boa Leitura !**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 19**_

"_**O PASSADO FICOU PARA TRÁS..."**_

_**POV BELLA**_

Edward está aqui!

Bem a minha frente!

Ele estava me encarando...Não! Ele está me analisando.

Essa era a oportunidade que eu ansiava para lhe dizer o quanto que eu o amava lhe pedir desculpas e implorar pelo seu perdão...Todos esses pensamentos estavam se misturando as borboletas dançantes em meu estômago.

Eu Tinha muito que perguntar. Eu queria saber como ele veio parar aqui, bem no meio da noite. E porque voltou, aliás, porque ele sumiu deixando todos pensar que estava indo para o outro lado do mundo.

_Edward!_ espantada e ainda sonolenta levei as mãos aos meus olhos os esfregando, para ter certeza se era ele realmente _ Estou sonhando? Por favor, diga que não estou.

Ele parecia retraído e concentrado. Respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Eu por outro lado, não me contentava com a pequena distância estabelecida entre os nossos corpos, eu necessitava o sentir de perto. Sem pensar pulei nos seus braços. No momento tudo que eu precisava era de conforto, confiança... Ter a certeza que nunca mais ficaria longe da minha fortaleza, do seu amparo. Tudo isso eu só encontrava em seus braços.

Eu me sentia irracional demais para pensar no certo ou no errado. Eu estava literalmente me entregando de bandeja para ele...fazendo do meu corpo uma oferenda. Não economizei nos gestos, ou sutileza.

_Estou aqui Isabella! Não precisa ficar assim_ ele sussurrou um tanto quanto frio.

Minha cabeça rodava repassando mentalmente a frase que ele acabara de dizer, e o modo, mesmo que educado quando ele me afastou gentilmente de seu contato mais próximo.

_ Edward eu tenho tanto para me desculpar meu amor. Por favor, perdoe-me por ser tão rancorosa e infantil._ me fazendo de ingênua, esqueci-me da sua ação anterior ao tentar me afastar, e novamente o beijei ao mesmo tempo em que tentava, sem êxitos, abrir sua camisa. Pois fui outra vez impedida. _ Por favor, não leve em consideração àquelas besteiras que eu disse. Nós precisamos de você e seria horrível perdê-lo, mesmo que por alguns meses.

Percebi quando um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, ele estava me desejando tanto quanto eu o cobiçava.

_ Vamos com calma, eu não quero q..._ Edward no momento parecia entre a cruz e a espada. Sua mente parecia enfrentar um árduo duelo.

Aproveitando sua fraqueza e sem o deixar concluir seu raciocínio, eu friccionei ousadamente a "_protuberância_" que ali se formava.

_Tem alguém duro por aqui_ seus olhos estavam desfocados. As mãos fechadas em punhos como se fizesse um esforço hercúleo para não me tocar _ Edward faça amor comigo? Eu preciso disso, meu corpo anseia por ser preenchido pelo seu _palavras não seriam capazes de demonstrar a minha necessidade_ Me possua!

Aquela era a verdade! Tinha tanto para ser falado, esclarecido. Mas como fazer isso se o meu corpo teimava em arder em chamas?

Edward soltou a respiração que parecia segurar. Fechou os olhos com força e manteve uma distância formal entre nós.

_ Eu quero foder com você naquele sofá da sala, pretendo me enterrar profundamente nessa boceta gostosa enquanto experimentamos o chão da cozinha. Sem que nossos filhos saibam eu vou fodê-la contra a parede daquela casa da árvore estocando várias vezes por segundo, do mesmo jeito que desejo te pegar de quatro em nosso banheiro... Não nego que anseio por fazer amor com você à noite toda. Mas agora, precisamos ser adultos e resolver isso de uma vez por todas... Não podemos dar continuidade a uma coisa que nunca se iniciou. Eu quero um COMEÇO...sem erros, da maneira correta.

Meu Deus! Como o homem sai da postura falando sujo e de repente pula para o seu modo **ON** romântico? Para mim pouco importava, eu só queria ser dele. Porém ele estava restivo e arrumando uma maneira gentil de desviar-se de mim. Como vinha fazendo no decorrer desses dias.

Eu não conseguia entender o porquê disso, eu estava aqui cheia de carinho para dar, pronta para reconciliar-me com ele e quebrar todas as barreiras que um dia foram erguidas entre nós... Ele estaria tão magoado comigo, ao ponto de recusar o meu chamado para fazermos amor e nos reconciliarmos de uma vez? Eu já havia me desculpado, o que mais faltava?

"_**Ele não me quer, não mais**_"_ proferiu minha mente rejeitada.

Pegando o que restou da minha dignidade levantei da cama lhe dando as costas, e me afastei. Edward estava estranho, mas por mais dolorido que fosse eu merecia isso. Fui uma cadela com ele.

_Bella, o que foi?_ agora ele se dirigia a mim pelo nome. Onde foi parar os apelidos carinhosos?_ Venha até aqui _falava com sua voz rouca enquanto eu o empurrava para longe.

O pior foi ver a barraca armada entre suas pernas, ele estava me desejando...E ao mesmo tempo rejeitando .

_ EU VOU ENTENDER SE DISSER QUE NÃO QUER MAIS NADA COMIGO _sem perceber eu estava alterando a minha voz, não gritando, mas estava quase lá. A mistura da combinação entre a excitação e o nervosismo não era nada boa...

Edward passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos, há bem pouco tempo ele estava calmo e com minha incrível habilidade do mal, eu o estava tirando do sério.

_ CARALHO! MAS EU TE QUERO PORRA! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE?_ dito isso ele me jogou na cama, montou em mim e ficou esfregando aquele cacete armado para cima e para baixo, simulando um delicioso ato sexual _Ainda tem dúvidas se eu te quero?

Alguns minutos após aquela demonstração saliente, com a mente mais calma e a sensatez voltando ao seu lugar. Percebi que além de infantil, estava sendo mimada exigindo algo dele que no momento não era a nossa prioridade.

Encarando aquele mar esverdeado que são seus olhos, soltei à única e mais preciosa de todas as confissões que eu tinha para lhe fazer...

_ Eu te amo! ... A verdade é que mulher nenhuma seria capaz de amá-lo como eu. De idolatrar os seus atributos e admitir orgulhosa ser uma egoísta por ter um homem como você em meus braços todas as noites... Porque eu não me contento com menos que isso...Quero dormir encostada ao teu corpo ...Acordar com teu mal hálito matinal chocando contra a pele do meu pescoço ... Enfrentar com coragem cada obstáculo que nos depararmos, e que eu sei, não serão poucos... Porque a vida de um casal é assim, não é? Não serão somente momentos felizes e bonitos... Nos dias mais cinzas e escuros eu quero estar ao seu lado, dividindo a cumplicidade de almas e no final de tudo isso, dizer orgulhosa que passamos por todos os percalços juntos. Que nosso amor foi capaz de esgotar qualquer dificuldade e trilhar um caminho seguro, baseado na confiança e no amor de um pelo outro. Um mutualismo de seres que nasceram para ser UM...

Sem contestar tudo o que saiu com força de meu coração, Edward, simplesmente enfiou sua língua em minha boca de forma evasiva sem esperar por minha permissão. Eu não precisava de palavras para saber que ele fazia suas as minhas palavras... Com feracidade ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, logo em seguida o sugando antes de se afastá-lo lentamente.

_Bella me perdoe se pareceu outra coisa, eu só quero ressaltar que nesta relação o sexo não é a principal prioridade, embora seja bom e prazeroso. Eu quero que você entenda que eu preciso da sua companhia e o resto é consequência. Estes últimos dias, de fato eu estava triste em pensar que teria de fazer esta viagem, mas também queria desmistificar os seus argumentos de que eu só desejava sexo com você.

Merda, eu estava levando uma chinelada na cara. E por influência das minhas acusações ele estava apenas concedendo mais uma das tantas demonstrações de amor para comigo.

Sem dar uma resposta se quer, decidi permanecer emudecida.

_Isabella, por favor, de uma vez por todas, fale tudo o que está entalado ai dentro. Aquilo que está sempre a impedindo de ser minha por completo_ Edward estava se contendo eu podia sentir, as suas mãos tremulas seguravam os meus quadris no lugar, evitando que eu buscasse fricção de encontro aos seus.

Fechei meus olhos, imaginando por onde começar, sem parecer uma bobinha apaixonada e insegura.

_ Para mim foi difícil enxergar o seu outro lado, aquele em que é dedicado à família e coloca as nossas necessidades em primeiro lugar. Infelizmente eu estava presa e cega em meu próprio conceito de segurança e tentava me manter intacta. Eu objurgava que o meu corpo era apenas mais um corpo para você encontrar prazer_ ele ficou quieto enquanto ouvia minhas divagações _ E principalmente, quando nós voltamos da fazenda para a cidade, eu carregava o dilema de ter você ou dividi-lo com outras mulheres, porque na minha cabeça você nunca se contentaria somente comigo. Acredite-me não costumo repartir aquilo que é meu.

Ele sorriu com gosto.

_ Você nunca foi apenas mais um corpo, Bella . Eu me encantei por você a primeira vista, apenas fui cego e demorei a perceber como lhe amava, mesmo naquela época.

Meus olhos marejaram com sua declaração, eu queria espancá-lo por dizer estas coisas assim tão naturalmente. Da mesma forma corriqueira que se diz "_Bom Dia_".

Beijei com carinho o seu queixo másculo, permiti que minhas mãos escorregassem por suas costas.

_Perdoe-me por ter dito algo tão incoerente como o que eu te disse em minha casa... E saiba que se você realmente for para o Japão, eu e nossos filhos iremos com você...

O sorriso triste de Edward, rapidamente foi substituindo pelo meu favorito. Seu sorriso torto...

Confidenciou-me a decisão de Eleazar e como se sentia grato pela atitude do amigo.

_ Eu não sou tão altruísta ao ponto de dizer que suas palavras não me feriram. Mas isso são águas passadas, tudo ficou para trás. Vamos apagar os momentos adversos às coisas malfazejas que dissemos um ao outro e...e enfim fazer o que ambos estamos com mais vontade _ ainda montado em mim, Edward depositou um beijo calmo e delicado em meu pescoço. Porém suas mãos famintas e afoitas exploravam o meu corpo, entrando em contradição com o seu beijo terno e singelo.

Tirei as minhas mãos que estavam em torno do seu pescoço, e as levei até a sua camisa e sem paciência de desabotoar botão por botão, eu puxei o tecido de uma vez, arrebentando todas as casas e os botões voando alto, cada um para um lado. Mais profana e ousada que isso, só daqui a pouco...

_Edward faça amor comigo...agora... _ implorei rouca com certo desconforto, sentindo meu centro úmido pulsar em expectativas.

Eu estava tarada por ele, e não conhecia outra forma de fazermos as pazes há não ser pelo sexo com carinho, uma entrega por amor... Entretanto devia este crédito a ele, que me amou naquela noite marcante na fazenda adorando o meu corpo. Desta vez, sem medo de ser feliz eu faria o mesmo por ele. Adoraria o seu corpo, o seu coração e a sua alma...

_ Quero você na minha vida para sempre_ falei já inconsciente.

Edward nem esperou eu terminar e nossos lábios já estavam se moldando de forma perfeita.

_ Finalmente admitiu. Esta era a minha intenção_ soprou entre meus lábios, mas eu não sabia definir ao certo o que ele quis dizer com isso.

_Como assim? Esta era a sua intenção?_ sem me dar alguma resposta ele tornou a me beijar.

Gesto este que me fez eriçar os pelos. Não demorando muito, as nossas línguas, em meio a uma urgência incontrolável, se uniram e dançavam em harmonia uma na boca do outro. Um jogo quente e concupiscente. Minhas mãos decididas puxavam com vigor os seus cabelos.

_ Vamos batizar a nossa mais nova cama, no entanto não é meus planos dormir... _ sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha direita.

Ouvir sua insinuação só aumentou o meu sorriso.

Sua barba estava um pouco crescida e por onde me arranhava deixava labaredas candentes. Deixando-se levar, ele começou a sentir a textura de minha pele com a sua boca, ele beijava, lambia e chupava o meu pescoço, mordendo de leve, arrancando gemidos incontidos de dentro de mim.

Cedo demais Edward se afastou para remover a calça e a cueca, aquele pênis espetacular ficando mais grosso, apontando para o meu lado. Sem qualquer esforço Edward ergueu um pouco do meu corpo retirando o meu vestido, que a esta altura estava todo amassado, e logo sendo seguido pela calcinha que escorregava pelas minhas pernas.

Deitando sobre o meu corpo Edward matinha um olhar firme e um sorriso brando brincando em seus lábios.

_ Eu te amo _ soprou tão baixo, mas ainda assim audível.

Afastei um pouco as minhas pernas, logo o circundando pela cintura, com esse movimento eu podia experimentar o calor que emanava de seu corpo, com um pouco mais de força eu ergui meus quadris de encontro ao dele o que me causou uma sensação avassaladora. Edward gemeu e não foi de prazer a julgar por sua face amedrontada ele estava com dor.

_Edward, meu amor o que está acontecendo? Eu te machuquei _ de repente o fogo que eu sentia estava desaparecendo e dando lugar a culpa. Será que eu estava tão insana que não medi a forças contra ele?

Afastando o clima tenso, Edward beijou meu rosto e voltou a trilhar beijos por meu pescoço.

_Não se preocupe, eu estou um pouquinho dolorido. Mas logo vai passar! _ explicou sem me deixar alguma pista ou a chance de questionar o que estava acontecendo _Eu sou viciado em você, não consigo pensar em ficar longe de tudo isso. Preciso tê-la todas as noites, amar, venerar e tocar suas curvas – dizia isso enquanto acariciava o meu corpo despido _ O que uma dorzinha de nada é, se comparada a tantas coisas que sinto agora neste exato instante?

Minhas mãos automaticamente foram para os seus cabelos os puxando para mim, em resposta ele me abraçou mais forte. Suas mãos apertaram as laterais do meu corpo, onde elas passavam... Ele ia alternando entre carinhos e mais alguns apertos prazerosos.

Beijei seus olhos, nariz, escorregando cada vez mais para baixo e não deixando um pedaço de pele sem receber amor.

_ Hummm_ ele ronronou quando beijei seu pescoço para logo sugá-lo com força.

Eu estava impaciente e queria pular todas as etapas, não aguentava mais a dor crescente alimentando minha excitação, cada vez que sentia suas mãos tocarem os meus pontos estimulantes. Contudo, em se tratando de Edward, eu queria demonstrar o meu amor por ele em cada célula dilatando nos poros da minha pele.

Por isso, eu o abraçava, beijava lugares muitas vezes esquecidos. Mas sempre buscando atrito com sua virilha.

Parecendo perceber o meu dilema interior. Edward começou uma rodada de massagens no meu seio esquerdo, enquanto eu arqueava as costas para ficar mais perto do ar quente de sua boca. Habilidoso e apaixonado por esta parte de meu corpo ele sugava e mordia gentilmente cada bico, aquela língua depravada circulava em torno dos meus mamilos gulosamente...

Afastei-me um pouco e eu ouvi ele me dar ordens e pela primeira vez eu não me importei em obedecer...

_ Isabella! Olhe como eu vou mamar gostoso em você_ Com uma mão ele segurou firmemente o meu seio e literalmente caiu de boca...

Merda, se ele continuasse a falar deste jeito e me sugar com tanta vontade, eu iria gozar só com essas preliminares. Assistia a cena aflita por tocá-lo também, apertei as minhas pernas uma contra a outra tentando aplacar aquela dorzinha que chegava a ser quase insuportável.

Com uma força que eu desconhecia, o afastei do meu corpo ouvindo os seus gemidos e protestos.

_ Ei calma ai querido, eu tenho um assunto interessante para tratar_ ele arregalou os olhos sem entender onde eu queria chegar. Ergui meu corpo o mais rápido que pude e me permiti agachar entre suas pernas.

Ficando frente e frente com o MEU interesse particular.

_ Não com você amor, eu quero conversar com ELE _soltei uma lufada de ar quente, a pele sensível e avermelhada do lugar reagiu com arrepios. Fiz uma nota mental de perguntar a Edward o porquê de suas virilhas estarem tão vermelhas, certamente foi por isso que ele gemeu de dor mais cedo, no entanto o faria urrar agora só que seria de prazer.

Meu homem estava ficando ansioso pelo agrado, antes que eu começasse as suas mãos já se prendiam aos meus cabelos, estávamos seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio, ele queria prazer e eu queria muito dar isso a ele.

Depositei beijinhos em seu membro e nas partes que aparentavam machucadas. Acariciei as bolas como se toca em uma pétala de flor com leveza e suavidade, não tardando coloquei seu pênis duro e grosso dentro de minha boca, eu tive o prazer de chupá-lo e ouvir Edward gritar ao mesmo tempo em que puxava os meus cabelos.

_ PQP, depois disso eu ficarei curado... MERDA CHUPA ELE INTEIRO! _atendendo para o seu pedido coloquei aquele mastro enorme em minha boca e durantes alguns minutos fiz dele meu pirulito de sabor favorito, sabor Edward. Se há algo que gosto no sexo é de chupar este membro avantajado. Não por ser uma compulsiva por sexo e sim por se tratar de levar Edward ao deleite, me deixa muito orgulhosa saber que causo esta sensação nele.

Os tremores pelo seu corpo anunciavam que ele estava chegando perto, os dedos dos pés começavam a se enrolar, antes que ele se derramasse por completo em minha boca, ele me chamou...

_ Isabella venha _sem que eu processasse direito a informação, ele já estava me sentando de costas em seu colo.

Afastou os meus cabelos, agora suados e colados em minha pele molhada, deixando nu o alto de minhas costas e a sua total mercê. Meus músculos se contraiam a cada beijo e toque que ali eu recebia.

Ele abriu as minhas pernas lentamente e com toda sua ousadia, uma mão tocava os meus seios enquanto a outra a minha intimidade comprovando estar cintilante de tamanha umidade. Gemendo alto ele brincava com os seus dedos naquele lugar, abrindo meus lábios vaginais ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro entrando e saído cada vez mais rápido.

_Caralho! Como você pode estar tão molhada...PUTA MERDA isso é só meu, tudo meu!_ dizia ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos me estocavam forte.

Definitivamente eu estava me sentindo uma vadia, na frente eu era aberta e penetrada por seus longos dedos e por trás eu sentia aquele pau duro e úmido pelas gotas do pré-gozo que, aliás, eu percebia tocando minhas nádegas e cochas.

_Edward, vai logoooo... _ eu rebolava em suas mãos, eu queria ainda mais forte, mais fundo...

Retirando seus dedos que estavam molhados, hesitante ele posicionou seu membro em minha entrada.

_ Se fosse a outro momento eu faria você implorar ou continuaria com joguinhos, poderia até brincar mais um pouquinho com meus dedos fodendo gostoso essa sua boceta adocicada. Mas hoje eu não aguento prolongar, meu pau está inquieto para foder você gostoso, entrar todinho e por inteiro em você. Vamos gozar juntos, eu e você meu amor...

Eu estava faminta e não era por alimentos, eu o queria deslizando com tudo em mim.

_ Não espere mais, faça! _ falei com a voz rouca e embargada, dito isso ele colocou a cabecinha em minha entrada, deslizando seu membro devagarzinho para dentro de mim, antes que eu me acostumasse com sua temperatura, Edward o retirou...

_EDWARDDDDDDD_ gritei irritada _ Me fode duro e... _ sem que eu conseguisse terminar a frase ele arremessou rápido e por inteiro, puxando os meus quadris para mais perto dele.

Eu sentia seu peitoral tocar as minhas costas conforme nossos corpos se colidiam pelos movimentos de vai e vem. Assim como eu pedi, ele estava entrando e saído com ânimo e incrível vigor.

_ isso! isso ...vai assim. Oooooh assim ...forte...isso ...mais ... _eu não conseguia pensar com clareza.

Os dedos dele encontraram o meu clitóris, com movimentos leve e repetitivo ele esfregou, ritmando com suas estocadas.

A outra mão apertava o meu seio direito, eu estava me sentindo massinha de modelar em suas mãos geniais. Edward poderia fazer de mim o que quisesse e eu não criaria resistência alguma.

_ Goza para mim amor _ ele pedia no meu ouvido, a respiração descompassada e ofegante_ Venha! Derrame os seus líquidos no meu pau_ ele investiu mais fundo _ Assim como eu vou derramar o meu leitinho quente nesta sua grutinha apertada.

Eu estava rebolando freneticamente em seu colo. Aquela era uma posição que ainda não tínhamos experimentado juntos, era gostosamente interessante, mas me privava de ver os seus olhos revirarem de prazer e queimar em brasas enquanto gozava.

Imaginei que aquela escolha tenha sido pelas assaduras entre as suas pernas, assim ele me controlava e ditava um compasso que não o machucaria tanto.

_Eu vou amor, eu vouuuu... _ sem muita lucidez eu tentei responder_...derrama em mim, derramaaaaaa..aaaaiiiii.

Os únicos sons que invadiam o quarto, eram os de nossos gemidos ecoando nas paredes, o movimento de nossos corpos suados se chocando cada vez mais forte, e aparentemente os silvos do vento lá fora balançando as folhas das palmeiras e agitando os galhos dos cedros chicoteando contra as paredes que imaginei ser na casa da árvore .

_Edward dddddddd _ Gritei ao sentir meu sexo se apertar em torno dele. Meu interior comprimindo-o com toda a força.

Apertando minha cintura com mais força, eu percebia que Edward estava no mesmo caminho.

_ Eu vou... Estou chegandooo..._ Edward dizia sem forças e em busca de um naco de ar, segundos depois gozava comigo. Ambos sentindo nossos corpos amolecerem e reclamarem pelo cansaço.

Uma delícia de canseira, não me importaria em dormir com esta exaustão todos os dias.

Ainda sobre efeito do torpor, estávamos deitados um aconchegado ao outro, meu corpo praticamente em cima de Edward. Ambos desfrutando a letargia correndo nas veias. Aquele clima gostoso depois da consumação do ato de amor.

_Estamos ficando bons nisso! _brinquei minutos após nosso momento de glória_ Adoraria fazer isso com você todos os dias da minha vida. Seja de forma rapidinha em um canto qualquer da sala, ou até mesmo aproveitando os minutos de soneca das crianças e nos pegando no corredor feitos animais insaciáveis. Talvez uma transa demorada na mesa da cozinha e principalmente todas as noites eu lhe entregar o meu corpo e fazer amor desse jeito apaixonado que só nós dois sabemos fazer _ o corpo de Edward balançava pelo riso rompendo em seu peito.

Assustando-me ele se levantou levando consigo o calor que me aquecia e aqueles braços que me passavam segurança ao rodear meu corpo pequeno perto do seu.

Sem qualquer pudor ele andava pelado pelo quarto, pegou a calça atirada num canto e sem rodeios retirou uma caixinha preta. Eu não sou sonsa e muito menos ingênua, eu sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Porém, meu coração estupido estava dividido entre uma parada cardíaca ou um infarto fulminante, nestas horas eu me odiava por não ter controle das minhas emoções.

_Isabella Marie Swan _ ajoelhou à minha frente, sem frescuras e nada programado ele seguia seu próprio script_ Eu poderia comprar uma meia dúzia de rosas e levá-la para jantar em um restaurante de luxo, ou pular de uma ponte e lançar pétalas de rosas para formatar o meu pedido. Talvez pinchasse as minhas intenções nas paredes e muros da cidade, também seria interessante se eu fosse criativo ao ponto de gravar um CD em que todas as faixas fossem a mesma solicitação e usando minha influência eu poderia conseguir que as rádios FM e AM tocassem esta "melodia".

Eu não entendia nada do que Edward estava se referindo.

_ No entanto eu sou Edward Masen e não gosto da ideia de seguir modinhas contemporâneas, eu me contentaria apenas com um sim_ com a face avermelhada e as mãos trêmulas ele prosseguiu _ Talvez o correto fosse pedi-la em namoro... Mas dadas as circunstâncias eu não me contento com tão pouco ... Você aceita se casar comigo? Conviver com o meu autoritarismo e ciúme possessivo? Assistir as minhas bagunças e das crianças pela casa, desde quebrar a sua louça importada da Itália a arranhar a cerâmica reluzente da casa e quebrar a sua mesa de jantar?_ eu queria gargalhar pelas coisas idiotas, mas as mais lindas que já ouvi. Contudo meus olhos despejavam "_água_" em cascatas _ Uma coisa é certa, terá meu amor e fidelidade para todo o sempre _eu estava abestalhada e irritada comigo mesma por não conseguir responder, estava literalmente travada_ Isabella eu estou pelado e numa posição desconfortável neném... me responda, você aceita?... Estou sentindo uma brisa fria acertar o meio do meu traseiro.

Sua ultima frase me roubou uma sonora gargalhada e fui despertada pelo além de suas palavras.

O puxei pelo pescoço e beijei os seus lábios, não tão profundo e nem tão quente, apenas simbólico; afirmando um SIM!

_É CLARO QUE SIM! _sem perceber eu estava gritando, puxei o ar que eu estava prendendo e permiti que ele colocasse o anel em meu dedo_ Edward só para deixar claro, eu não criei meus filhos para serem vândalos e muito menos ainda para saírem destruindo a nossa casa e aparelhos de jantar. Por tanto é de se esperar que o papai deles não o faça também. Ou do contrário os três estarão encrencados _ele gargalhou feliz, me puxando para o seu colo _Outra coisa, eu odiaria você se fizesse tudo aquilo para me pedir em casamento. Odeio exibicionismo!

Edward sorriu largamente e concluiu.

_Quer dizer que você odiou Scott, quando ele fez todas aquelas barbaridades apenas para pedi-la em casamento?_ ele não fazia questão de esconder o contentamento.

Minha mente vasculhou esses acontecimentos e nada estava registrado.

_ Não sei de onde tirou isso, mas garanto nunca ter sido pedida em casamento antes _Edward arregalou os olhos e sorriu ainda mais _ Claro que Scott insistia na sua vontade de se casar comigo, mas nunca fez um pedido oficial. De onde você tirou tudo isso?

Com um aceno de mãos, ele mostrou indiferença. E imaginei ter ouvido algo como

"_**Só podia ser coisas da Tânia**_"

_ Deixa para lá, eu devo ter entendido errado_ justificou _ Bem e falando no casamento... Daqui a quantos meses?

Confusa, eu levei as mãos à cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais o meu cabelo pós-sexo.

_Eu não gosto de coisas pomposas e frufrus, eu me contentaria apenas com os nossos familiares e poucos amigos presentes em nosso enlace. Ao invés de meses pensei que poderíamos tornar isso oficial em alguns dias.

Eu tinha medo de sugerir isso e parecer apressada, mas não via motivos para esperar também.

Edward pegou minha mão agora com o anel e a beijou.

_Quando me casei com Luna, foi algo apenas superficial e um registro no cartório. Por tanto, você terá muito que se preocupar e organizar uma cerimônia religiosa...Ainda sim, você prefere realizá-la o quanto antes e cabular todas estas coisas que a maioria das mulheres sonham no seu grande dia?

Ao contrário das outras mulheres, eu o tinha e não precisava de nada mais. O resto era detalhe.

_Eu não me importo. Não é como se um pedaço de papel fizesse a diferença, mas quero o quanto antes a benção divina sobre nós e tornar isso oficial.

Edward me pegou em seu colo e sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Nunca ocultando o seu sorriso largo.

_Que tal senhora Masen se nós tomarmos um banho e experimentarmos outra posição contra aqueles azulejos?

Pela minha cara ele já sabia a resposta, sem que as palavras saíssem da minha boca ele estava nos conduzindo ao banheiro com um olhar cheio de promessas.

_Então foi isso Bella, no dia da discussão você não permitiu que eu terminasse de me explicar e precipitadamente acreditou que no dia seguinte eu partiria então me veio à ideia de tirar proveito e pela ultima vez, tentar fazer você admitir o sentimento que tinha por mim. Pensando que eu estava indo viajar e poderia me perder de uma vez.

Agora fazia sentindo, e nem tinha como eu brigar com ele por mentir, isso funcionou como um incentivo e animo para eu buscá-lo definitivamente para as nossas vidas.

_ Mas quando ouvi sua mensagem de voz e da Louise, sinceramente, eu temia não conseguir ir adiante com esta mentira. Com o pensamento de que estava fazendo a coisa certa eu fui até a fazenda dos seus pais e fiz o que todo pai gostaria que o genro fizesse, pedi sua mão em casamento e de quebra voltei para casa com uma assadura...

Meu rosto devia estar em brasa, Edward me analisava como se esperasse risos pelo incidente como estes não vieram, sua feição ficou triste e cheia de culpa, imediatamente eu queria tirar aquela impressão de seu semblante.

_ Meu Deus! Meu pai não devia ter feito isso, não mesmo!_ eu não podia deixar Edward continuar com estes pensamentos de inferioridade, às vezes eu acho que era ele quem merecia alguém melhor do que eu _ Eu vi de perto o seus ferimentos Edward, e me deixa muito magoada saber que foram causados por minha culpa _ele tentou se explicar e certamente se punir como Alice já tinha me explicado, aquela era a sua natureza, jogar sempre a culpa sobre ele mesmo, pelas escolhas erradas que um dia fez, mas eu não iria permitir que isso continuasse _ Entenda meu amor, que você é minha outra metade, a minha alma gêmea e nem sobre tortura eu abriria mão deste seu EU mandão. Mas ainda assim meu amor, você é perfeito para mim, feito sobre medida, a partir de hoje não existe tal pensamento de inferioridade _ele arregalou os olhos surpresos por eu saber deste seu conflito_ Porque nem em uma busca detalhada eu encontraria alguém tão completo e perfeito para mim quanto você é...

Ele me puxou contra o seu corpo e sem necessidade de palavras, nós ficamos desfrutando do conforto de nossa cama.

Estávamos de fato exaustos, transamos no banheiro e de novo quando voltamos para cama, nós fizemos amor devagarzinho e com cuidado. Edward estava mais dolorido e com a pele avermelhada. Por hora iria dar um tempo e esperar que aquela região melhorasse.

_ Não julgue seu pai mal, ele estava apenas defendo o que considerava ser o melhor para você_ olhei feio para ele, vendo meu olhar ele sorriu e tentou contornar o que havia dito_ Acredito que no lugar dele eu faria o mesmo, ninguém mexe com os meus filhos e sai impune. Mas não se preocupe, imagino que agora ele comece a levar fé em mim, na despedida ele me pareceu bem mais amigável.

Meu pai jamais admitira que aprovasse a minha escolha, na cabeça dele o Scott era o cara perfeito para mim. No entanto, a minha mãe além de aprovar e gostar de Edward, de vez em quando fazia alguma fofoca pelo telefone me contando que Charlie achava Edward um homem de fibra e corajoso por ter dado a volta por cima e passado naquele teste ridículo. Só o velho Charlie mesmo, para levar aquela avaliação a sério.

Percebendo que eu divagava, Edward puxou assunto.

_Você notou como a casa é grande e temos alguns quartos extras?_ sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

_ Eu estava muito atrapalhada e surpresa para reparar, quando entrei nesta residência eu ainda acreditava que o encontraria aqui. Diante da minha decepção eu não vasculhei os outros cômodos, mas por que a pergunta? Esta querendo experimentar novas posições por lá também?_ seu corpo tremeu pela menção do assunto.

_A ideia não é ruim, mas os meus planos são outros... Bella eu quero engravidá-la novamente_ desta vez foi eu quem tremeu nas bases, Edward possivelmente entendeu isso como um alto e definitivo **NÃO**! _ Claro que se esta não for a sua vontade eu vou aceitar. Você já passou por tudo isso sozinha uma vez e compreendo que não queira ter mais filhos mesmo que o pai em questão esteja ao seu lado.

Para evitar ouvir todo aquele discurso de culpa e pesar, eu colei um dedo nos seus lábios o silenciando, não seria da noite para o dia que eu conseguiria remover esses sentimentos dele. Contudo nós tínhamos muito tempo pela frente para trabalhar nesta situação.

_Não me entenda mal Edward, é claro que eu adoraria gerar outro filho seu. Porém, se me permite vou te dar uma sugestão, aproveite mais do tempo ao lado de Enzo e Louise, tem pouco tempo que vocês estão nesta coisa de um descobrir sobre o outro, a tal da convivência fraterna. Acredite! Com um bebê a caminho você terá que lidar com o ciúme dos gêmeos que mal se acostumaram a ter o papai deles por perto e em tão pouco tempo teriam outra criança para compartilhar os momentos e... sem mencionar que uma mulher grávida fica muito hormonal, talvez antes do neném nascer você já esteja arrependido de tudo isso_ percebi que exagerei nesta ultima parte, justamente pela carranca que Edward fez _ No entanto, se isso lhe faz feliz, daqui algum tempinho podemos encomendar outro bebê_ agora sim, o seu sorriso era feliz!

A julgar pelo seu jeito pensativo, Edward não se contentaria com o simples "_alguns meses_" que sugeri. Claro, isso era bem característico: "_**Sou Edward Masen e quero isso agora!"**_ Sorri com este pensamento.

Com movimentos circulares, Edward movimentava as mãos para cima e para baixo em minhas costas. Sobre o criado-mudo o meu celular apitava. Nenhum de nós, estávamos com coragem para pegá-lo e o atender.

Um frio na espinha percorreu por todo o meu corpo, lembrando que o celular tocando há esta hora era sinônimo de notícia ruim.

Rapidamente estiquei meu braço para pegar o objeto, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava as horas no relógio em meu pulso. Eu estava perdida no tempo, faltavam cinco minutos para às seis da manhã. Não era tão tarde da noite como eu pensava, o dia já estava clareando, olhei no visor encontrando duas chamadas perdidas de Carlisle. Edward me olhava apreensivo analisando meu rosto espantado.

_Bella o que foi?_ em um instante ele estava de pronto atrás de mim.

Sem respondê-lo atendi a ligação, me perguntando como não ouvi o celular tocar as outras duas vezes.

_Oi Carlisle _ reconheci a risadinha do outro lado e o som era de Esme. Perguntava-me o porquê do riso às seis da manhã, isso não tinha nada de engraçado.

_Bom dia Bella, espero não estar atrapalhando algo importante. Como você não atendeu as outras ligações e demorou a me atender desta vez... _ foi um grande alivio constar que pelo telefone ela não poderia ver minha pele rosada _ Não se preocupe Bella eu sei como é... uma reconciliação trás em seu bojo todo um clima de desejo e sedução_ pigarreei sem jeito por estar ouvindo isso da minha futura sogra, ela tomou isso como incentivo e foi direto ao ponto_ Estou te ligando para contar que a Louise passou boa parte da noite ardendo em febre. Carlisle a medicou e até alguns minutos atrás ela estava bem, mas infelizmente a febre retornou. Na posição de mãe, imaginei que você gostaria de saber. Carlisle achou mais preventivo chamar um pediatra, levando em consideração que ela não estava com sintomas de gripe ou inflamação na garganta, você tem preferência por algum pediatra?

Edward estava trocando o peso do corpo entre uma perna e outra, impaciente querendo saber com quem eu falava e o porquê que eu só ouvia.

_Obrigada Esme por ligar, não se preocupe . Eu deveria ter avisado e esqueci. A Louise tem tendência a ter febre quando ela está muito nervosa ou chateada, este fato foi diagnosticado como sendo uma espécie de febre emocional. Por via das dúvidas vou passar o numero do Scott, ele ainda está aqui na cidade e como pediatra dela pode facilitar o tratamento _ Edward passava as mãos pelo rosto irritado, pelo visto teríamos uma briga antes mesmo de fazer um dia que estávamos noivos._ Dentro de alguns minutos estaremos aí.

Feito um furacão Edward estava vestido, colocando a carteira no bolso e pegando as chaves do carro.

_Bella, vamos! Leve esta escova com você e no caminho você penteia os cabelos _ desinquieto é como eu o descreveria no momento_ Por que você está tão tranquila? Meu Deus, a nossa filha está com febre. Oh merda, por que ela tem esse negocio de febre emocional? Isso não deve ser normal, sei lá, às vezes é alguma infecção silenciosa, ou uma doença desconhecida, crianças não sabem contar o que estão sentindo, talvez ela tenha sido diagnosticada de forma errada e esteja com sintomas de outra coisa bem mais séria _ele falava tudo isso ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava pelas mãos.

Ainda bem que eu tinha vindo de carro, rolando os olhos eu entrei no veiculo, coloquei o cinto de segurança e esperava a enxurrada de palavras acabarem.

_Posso falar Edward? _acenou positivo _ Não é para tanto meu bem, relaxe! Esta não será a primeira e nem a última vez que presenciará um deles ficar doente. Temos como conforto o fato de que o seu pai é médico e estar lá cuidando dela, não resta muito para nós pais fazermos a não ser ficar pertinho deles e cuidar da medicação nos horários certos, aliados as recomendações médicas. Quanto a esta febre, eu facilitei deveria ter alertado ao Carlisle, sempre que ela fica chateada acontece isso.

Resumindo, a sua tristeza era o medo de perder o pai. Evitei mencionar isso em voz alta, embora Edward tenha ficado quieto meditando o que eu havia dito.

_ Ok, até ai tudo bem. O que não dá para compreender é o que aquele médico de araque tem haver com isso. Louise tem pai e não precisa mais das migalhas que aquele Senhor oferecia_ tentando manter a atenção no trânsito, apenas revirei meus olhos pela histeria ao lado_ Não me olhe assim Bella, nós vamos procurar outro pediatra, aposto que existem muitos por aí muito mais capacitados que aquele lá.

Parando em frente à mansão, eu estacionava o carro e como tenho feito nas outras vezes em que Edward se mostra mandão, autoritário e possessivo, eu simplesmente o ignorei. Antes que entrássemos o avisei do seu comportamento impetuoso e ignorante.

_Edward, nós não podemos trocar de pediatra a menos que o próprio Scott não esteja confortável com esta situação, leve em consideração que ele conhece as crianças desde bebê_ sua face explodiu em vermelho _Outra coisa, eu aceitei me casar com você e não passar um contrato de propriedade sobre mim, eu entendo seu ciúme e admito ser ciumenta também, porém tudo dentro dos limites. ...Por favor, amor, não ultrapasse os meus... _ ele arregalou os olhos, imaginando como isso terminaria, provavelmente na mão feito um adolescente na puberdade_ Fico feliz que você tenha entendido e está disposto a mudar _ falei colocando palavras na sua boca, embora eu soubesse que uma vez possessivo ele seria para sempre possessivo.

Empacado no mesmo lugar, depositei um beijinho casto nos seus lábios.

_Ok Isabella, se você pensa assim não tem problema. Mas acredite o médico bonzão e santinho do pau oco não vai estar disponível para sempre, ele mora em outra cidade e haverá momentos de emergência que não o teremos por este dia chegar, eu vou contratar pessoalmente uma ex-namorada que atende como pediatra. Acredite ela é muito capacitada. Como isso soa para você?

Que sacanagem era aquela? Edward estava batendo de frente comigo por pirraça? Scott adora os meninos, e os conhece desde o primeiro dia de vida. Eu não via maldade alguma nisso!

_Você só pode estar brincando Edward, em primeiro lugar o Scott é muito qualificado e conhece todo o prontuário médico deles, em segundo, eu não aceito nenhuma EX como médica dos meus filhos, não me venha com essa de que o Scott é meu ex, porque os contextos são totalmente diferentes.

Ele me olhava revoltado. Pelo visto estávamos iniciando a rotina de brigas domesticas e discutindo o melhor para os nossos filhos.

_Bem que me avisaram que quando você quer, você é pior do que uma mula empacada _ me segurei para não avançar em seu pescoço_ Não me olhe assim Bella, admita que não é confortável levar nossos filhos ao consultório de uma ou um ex , se coloque no meu lugar. Ok! Eu confesso que o Scott é gente boa e tal, mas não gosto desta situação, aposto que ele também não se sentiria a vontade comigo presente. Você é teimosa demais para admitir que tal coisa não fosse muito adequada... _ me doía admitir, mas ele tinha alguma razão, nenhum de nós três gostaríamos de dividir uma mesma sala e compartilhar informações familiares_ Repare que vocês namoraram dois anos, tinham uma rotina e quanto a minha ex, eram apenas noitadas, resumindo, nenhuma das situações funcionariam.

Suspirei cansada e com nenhum pouco de vontade de dar o braço a torcer.

_ Por hora ficaremos com os serviços dele, mas a partir de amanhã estaremos à procura de outro pediatra_ falou decidido, não me deixando chances para argumentar.

Ele até tentou pegar a minha mão para entrarmos juntinhos e parecer dois casais de pombinhos de mãos dadas, eu me esquivei e fiz-me de indiferente.

_Vamos lá ver as nossas crias, pense o quanto felizes vão ficar em ver o papai e a mamãe juntos?_ ele tentando me distrair.

Outra lembrança me veio à mente, estaquei no lugar atraindo o olhar curioso do meu noivo.

_Que palhaçada é aquela de que eu sou uma mula empacada?

Ele gargalhou alto e pegou a minha mão de supetão, puxando-me para dentro da mansão Cullen.

_Você nem imagina quem a descreveu assim? _ acenei que não_ Foi engraçado demais ouvir esta definição vindo de Louise, uma hora destas vou colocar a mensagem de voz para você conferir o que falo.

Sem encontrar graça alguma eu fingi nem ouvir.

A casa estava silenciosa e vazia, subimos as escadas e aos poucos ouvíamos a movimentação concentrada num único lugar. De mãos dadas entramos no quarto encontrando a família toda ao lado de Louise sendo examinada por Scott, percebi que Edward não era o único a estar desacostumado, com crianças doentes. Toda a família estava presente. Enzo cochilava nos braços de Kate, mas a ver o pai seu soninho matinal acabou como por encanto...

_PAPAI! _ ele veio correndo ao encontro de Edward, que o esperava de braços abertos_ ...Funcionou _Enzo falava todo amável .

Louise sorriu feliz com os olhos marejados ,vendo a forma intima que eu e seu pai estávamos, com alguma dificuldade ela ergueu seu corpinho antes deitado, e encostada na cabeceira da cama ela sorria com ternura.

Fiquei me perguntando há quanto tempo eu não via minha menina assim, embora eu e minha família tenhamos nos esforçado em sua criação não deixando faltar nenhum pouco de carinho ou limites, ainda assim, ela sentia a falta de uma presença patena e conforme crescia ela percebia esta enorme diferença na casa de outras crianças, justamente isso faltava na nossa casa. Um pai.

_Edward, Bella _Scott cumprimentou com um aceno e Tânia ao seu lado, parecendo uma enfermeira assistente. Muito se deve, pelo carinho que nutre pela afilhada _ Acredito que até o fim do dia ela estará pronta para outra, mais tarde dê um banho morno nela para aliviar a dor no corpo e manter a temperatura amena.

Meu noivo não prestava atenção nas instruções e sim numa Tânia sentada intimamente no colo do futuro ex-pediatra dos nossos filhos. Seus olhos estavam abismados. Ele olhou para mim como se questionasse aquela loucura.

Tentando nos dar um pouco de privacidade, todos saíram do quarto ficando apenas nós, Edward, eu e nossos pequenos.

_ Papai _Louise o chamou toda dengosa, quase implorando por colo.

Seus grandes olhos verdes brilhavam de encanto pelo pai .Estava nitidamente emocionada com o pai ao seu lado. Agora definitivamente.

_Como a minha garotinha se sente? _Edward a pegou nos braços, a ninando como se fazia com um neném.

Ela olhava para o pai sem piscar nem um segundo. Toda deslumbrada.

_A mamãe foi te buscar? _ela perguntou hesitante, temendo pela resposta _ Papai nós precisamos de você, precisamos muito...

Edward beijou suas bochechas demoradamente.

_Meu anjinho, papai não vai embora. Nós vamos nos casar e morar todos em uma mesma casa, como isso parece para vocês? _ Edward agora ninava os dois nos braços.

Enzo e Louise vibraram com a novidade de que mudaríamos novamente e que teriam uma casa ainda maior e mais espaçosa.

Porém a maior alegria de ambos foi saber da casa na árvore. Estavam brigando entre si para decidir quem teria mais uso da casinha de madeira. Futuras brigas para Edward e eu interferirmos, isso sim!

_Vamos ser uma família de verdade! _Louise falou abraçando todos nós ao mesmo tempo.

É claro que ficaram felizes com a novidade. Quem não gostaria de ter um Edward apaixonado e comprometido com a família?

Eu e meus filhos, decididamente não abriríamos mão dele.

Não mais!

_Papai lá na casa nova tem espaço para arrumarmos um gatinho?_ Enzo perguntou com aqueles olhinhos hipnotizantes.

Louise aguardava inquieta pela resposta.

_ _**NÃO!**_ _ Edward e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

_**ESSE CARA SOU EU _ ROBERTO CARLOS**_

_**O cara que pensa em você toda hora  
Que conta os segundos se você demora  
Que está todo o tempo querendo te ver  
Porque já não sabe ficar sem você**_

_**E no meio da noite te chama  
Pra dizer que te ama  
Esse cara sou eu**_

_**O cara que pega você pelo braço  
Esbarra em quem for que interrompa seus passos  
Está do seu lado pro que der e vier  
O herói esperado por toda mulher**_

_**Por você ele encara o perigo  
Seu melhor amigo  
Esse cara sou eu**_

_**O cara que ama você do seu jeito  
Que depois do amor você se deita em seu peito  
Te acaricia os cabelos, te fala de amor  
Te fala outras coisas, te causa calor**_

_**De manhã você acorda feliz  
Num sorriso que diz  
Esse cara sou eu  
Esse cara sou eu**_

_**Eu sou o cara certo pra você  
Que te faz feliz e que te adora  
Que enxuga seu pranto quando você chora  
Esse cara sou eu  
Esse cara sou eu**_

_**O cara que sempre te espera sorrindo  
Que abre a porta do carro quando você vem vindo  
Te beija na boca, te abraça feliz  
Apaixonado te olha e te diz  
Que sentiu sua falta e reclama  
Ele te ama**_

_**Esse cara sou eu  
Esse cara sou eu  
Esse cara sou eu  
Esse cara sou eu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**E pelo mesmo motivo do capítulo anterior eu postei somente POV Bella, não queria um capítulo dessa importância ficasse cansativo .Mas prometo que de agora em diante, somente POV Edward e POV Bella.**_

Terminei capítulo bem ali, se não essas crianças acabariam ganhando um gatinho kkkkkkkkkk e a casa esta ficando muito cheia de animais heheheheh

Finalmente o pedido de casamento, e Bella revelando seu amor.  
DETALHE: Primeira vez que escutei essa musica " Esse cara sou eu "do Roberto Carlos, lembrei do Edward (original dos livros da Sthep. Meyer) e então tomei a liberdade de usa-la aqui com o Edward que eu "criei ", acho início ele era um monte insignificante de merda ...mas agora , ele é o CARA.

Tenho capítulos betados e , estou louca para compartilhar e SE vcs me motivarem , volto com o próximo capítulo (modéstia parte um dos mais bonitos ).  
.


	23. Construindo Laços!

**CAPÍTULO 20**

_**Construindo Laços!..**_

**POV EDWARD**

_**2 meses depois...**_

_ Sra. Webber, eu realmente não entendo muito sobre esses bazares beneficentes, por favor, peça a Charllote que entre em contato com a Sra Masen, Esme e minhas irmãs. Acredito que nenhuma delas colocará imposições em doar roupas em bom estado para este evento.

Eu e Ângela, estávamos planejando os atos da semana seguinte. Como de costume, antes de encerrar o período nós fazíamos um balanço do que viria pela frente. Infelizmente a empresa estava em seus altos e baixos, uma verdadeira montanha russa, mas nem por isso corríamos o risco de abrir falência. Estávamos em processo de recuperação e começando a andar com as próprias pernas. Um desafio excitante...não preciso nem mencionar como gosto de ser desafiado!

No Japão, Todos pareciam satisfeitos com o desempenho de Eleazar, eu estava muito orgulhoso por este fato. Afinal, eu bem sabia, desde o início, que o meu amigo, meu irmão querido, era pau para toda obra! Não seria diferente nesta missão, mesmo sendo um tanto quanto mais trabalhosa, era algo que ele estava acostumado a lidar aqui na construtora. Lá ele só precisou de algumas adaptações e "_vou à lá!":_ Eis que ele encontrou a perfeição em suas ações! Estávamos esperançosos quanto a seu retorno e Carmem, ao que tudo indica eles retornarão antes do prazo previsto .

_ Na segunda-feira, dia 12 teremos uma reunião entre o nosso pessoal da empreiteira e o governo americano. Garret pediu que lhe informasse que eles mantêm a decisão de querer negociar diretamente com o Senhor, Sr. Masen _ acenei com a mão pedindo que passasse para a próxima pauta.

Enquanto Ângela me especificava os compromissos e ações da semana seguinte, eu me contorcia ansiosa por retornar para casa. Para os braços de minha Bella. Para o coração de minha família!

Peguei-me rindo de Bella com seus cuidados exagerados e manias saudáveis, ela estava sempre me estimulando a fazer caminhadas ou exercícios na academia. Outro dia Tânia e Emmett cismaram que eu estava velho demais e consequentemente com problemas de coração, e se ela cobrasse em demasia do meu "_pobre_" corpo, eu poderia entrar em processo de infarto fulminante!

Eu queria mais era matar o meu cunhado imaturo e a madrinha louca da minha esposa por colocar caraminholas na cabeça dela.

Bella por outro lado, sabia que eu era extremamente viril... Nós estávamos sempre presos em nossa bolha particular de cumplicidade... momentos só nossos por isso, jamais deixaríamos aqueles infantis exercerem alguma influência no brilhantismo e apreso de nossa relação.

Eu me sinto ótimo e muito mais saudável, na verdade o casamento só me trouxe benefícios. Um deles é uma esposa cuidadosa que se preocupa em que de três em três horas eu esteja bem alimentado, ela me empanturra de comida, quando não é em nossa casa, ela manda Arnold meu motorista trazer alguma delicia gastronômica qualquer aqui na empresa. Resultado: cinco quilos a mais desde que estamos casados.

Bella diz satisfeita que são cinco quilos de pura gostosura, isso me faz bastante afortunado.

Eu estava muito feliz, pois mais uma semana de sucesso se encerrava. Eu levantei da sala de reuniões e me despedi de Ângela.

Segui contente para dentro de meu escritório pensando em como os sábados eram sagrados para a minha família. Bella e eu combinamos de deixar os fins de semana livres para nós, às vezes visitávamos os seus pais, ou passávamos o domingo "_torrando_" ao sol na piscina da mansão Cullen. Isso quando Alice e Jasper não se juntavam a nós em nosso lar, ou ainda quando o casal mais sinistro na face da terra não vinha nos visitar ou seja, quase sempre .Tânia que vivia me cobrando por eu não chamá-la de madrinha e claro, o seu namorado Scott.

Confesso que ainda achava difícil conviver com o EX da minha esposa, mas aos poucos eu percebia que seu interesse era somente na loira pirada! Pobre homem, eu desconfiava que a demência da namorada estivesse mesmo afetando seriamente a sua sanidade. No fim de semana passado, os dois saíram para uma praia de nudismo. Eu no em seu lugar, JAMAIS levaria a minha Bella nem se quer perto de tal pardieiro.

Chegando a minha sala estaquei na porta ao encontrar a minha doce mulher, sentada majestosamente em minha cadeira. Pela posição que ela estava, tipo meio debruçado sobre a mesa, dava para ver que a sua regata vermelha estava fora do lugar. Permitindo-me a visão dos seus deliciosos seios... uma tentação sem igual...

_ Ei, visitas a esta hora... devo deduzir que tem "_ideias_" em mente?_ Como já fui casado uma vez, eu não esperava surpresas vindas do matrimônio, digo na rotina de um casal... Ledo engano! É claro que eu deveria saber que a convivência com a MINHA Bella seria sempre, mil vezes melhor e mais intensa. Éramos viciados um no corpo do outro. Eu tinha convicção de que esta fase "_do novo"_ não acabaria nunca.

Ela levantou da cadeira, exibindo uma saia na cor marrom, muito curta e com preguinhas que aumentavam o volume dos seus quadris. Mais tarde esta peça renderia uma boa conversa, porque no momento eu precisava ser um "_bom ouvinte_" para a minha esposa...

_ Bella, carinho o que foi, por que está chorando?

Ela estava petrificada, nem piscava, sem sair uma palavra da sua boca. Eu examinava tudo ao nosso redor, esperando descobrir o porquê daquele comportamento... Meu estomago embrulhou ao ver a prova do crime sobre a minha mesa, uma distração minha, pois mais cedo eu esqueci-me de guardá-la num lugar fora de vista.

_Explique-se agora Edward Masen!... CARALHO! Era isso desde o início certo? Por isso me escondia?_ veio ao meu encontro e começou a me estapear. Seguido do meu velho hábito de palavrões, infelizmente, eu havia passado este mau costume para ela no decorrer de nossa convivência _ É por isso que a empresa está em crise? Uma prova de amor?.. Garret me contou tudo, não perca seu tempo tentando mentir ou será pior.

Linguarudo de uma figa! Foi fazer fofoca para ela, aposto!

Peguei-a nos meus braços e voltei para a cadeira que ela sentava antes. Coloquei ela entre minhas pernas e pedia que Deus me ajudasse na explicação.

_ Amor, eu abri mão de um dinheiro que nunca foi meu.. Além do mais eu considerava aquela fortuna algo sujo e maldito, mesmo que não tenha sido intencional. Naquela época eu só tinha cabeça para acumular capital, atribui meu caos na vida pessoal a este dinheiro. Eu não preciso dele para ser feliz, para isso eu tenho você e as crianças _ ela sorria emocionada segurando o recebido da ONG em suas mãos.

Parecendo mais relaxada, eu até descontrai

_ Ou você vai querer dizer-me que preferiria ter se casado com um bilionário? Se for meu bem, é tarde demais porque eu não pretendo dar-lhe o divórcio _ beijei sua bochecha e puxei-a para mais perto de mim.

_ Você sempre me surpreendendo Senhor meu marido, se eu não encontrasse esse recibo em cima da sua mesa e o Garret me contasse a verdadeira razão dos cofres terem esvaziado você nunca me contaria; certo? _acenei concordando_ Eu só lamento que tenha feito isso para me provar algo e hoje a empresa esteja em maus lençóis... Mas de qualquer forma tenho certeza que o dinheiro doado será muito bem aproveitado. Quanto a sua posição social, eu me casaria com você mesmo que decretasse falência.

Esta era a minha razão de viver, uma mulher controlada e que mantinha sempre aquela postura segura de si e pronta para enfrentar dez leões por dia, perto dela eu me sentia um cordeirinho medroso.

_Vou lhe esclarecer algo, eu não contei nada porque eu fiz isso tudo por amor... Não é certo divulgarmos aquilo que fazemos por amor, o simples fato de sabermos que estamos beneficiando o nosso próximo, supera qualquer "_propaganda_". Mas principalmente eu fiz isso por mim mesmo... Eu queria provar para meu o EU interior que fortuna nenhuma vale mais do que a felicidade que compartilhamos juntos _ beijei seus lábios rosados... Ah, como era bom saber que todos os dias eu encontraria ela a minha espera, acordaria todas as manhãs em sua companhia _ Você fica tão sublime com as bochechas rosadas _sussurrei ao seu ouvido para logo em seguida morder a sua orelha.

Ela remexeu impaciente em cima de meu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela apertava o abraço em torno de meu pescoço.

_ O Sr Masen nem imagina como isso me deixa molhada... _ela respondeu com uma voz rouca e maliciosa... Isso era bem possível porque eu mesmo já estava duro feito pedra_ ..Vejo que não sou a única animada por aqui _falou toda dengosa, fazendo todo aquele animo ir parar direto no meu pau.

Eu queria possuir a minha esposa imediatamente, nem que fosse só uma rapidinha naquela cadeira.

Bella parecia compartilhar da mesma ideia, ainda com os braços no meu pescoço ela puxou-me pela gola, engolindo e tragando os meus lábios com sua peculiar indócil destreza. Demonstrando como estava impaciente e extasiada, quando sua língua atingiu o céu da minha boca eu me deixei levar e queria retribuir na mesma moeda.

Deixei que minhas mãos vasculhassem cada pedacinho do seu corpo delgado, eu estava trabalhando manualmente para decorar cada centímetro de suas curvas e contornos calientes, tudo isso me parecia tão surreal e extraordinário... ela é MINHA... Como se decodificasse o meu pensamento, ela me deixava cada vez mais duro.

Minha...

Bella puxou meus cabelos com força e mesmo por cima do tecido eu sentia as suas unhas tentando me ferir, me encantando com tamanha meiguice bruta... As nossas línguas estavam acopladas em uma cadência intensa. Eu apressado, às vezes a provando com afagos e desvelos suaves, ao mesmo tempo parecíamos dois apaixonados e entusiasmados inexperientes se amando pela primeira vez.

Entre Bella e eu seria sempre assim, como se fosse a primeira e a ultima vez. Aproveitando cada detalhe, absorvendo entre os nossos poros a essência do prazer que rasgava cada camada de nossos seres amantes por mais rígida e impermeável que fosse.

Tomei suas nádegas em minhas mãos e conscientemente eu as apertei e as puxei com força, trazendo os seus quadris grudados aos meus. Este foi o efeito que faltava, libertou todas as tormentas de edacidade e avidez que nós emanávamos em busca do prazer UNO...

Guerreando por espaço e controle, nossas línguas travavam uma batalha violenta de hálitos, ataques sôfregos e nossas salivas se misturando. Ao fundo eu podia sentir o alento fresco de Bella a suavidade e o ar refrescante de hortelã misturada ao sabor da maçã presente em minha boca.

_Edward querido, a porta está trancada? _ ela tentava inquirir entre lufadas desacertadas de ar.

Com agilidade e boa desenvoltura, ergui momentaneamente o seu corpo...

_E daí carinho? Você é minha esposa e não é segredo para ninguém que eu tenho andado duro por ai e você como uma esposa perfeita e fogosa veio aliviar o tesão do seu homem _ não precisei dizer mais, Bella abriu o zíper da minha calça, pegou meu pau em suas mãos. Ele quase saltando por conta própria e alegria pela realização de que em breve se encontraria dentro de seu abrigo caloroso e molhadinho.

Minhas mãos curiosas sondavam o que havia por baixo daquele pedaço de pano indecente que muitos chamam de saia, urrando de tesão eu comprovei com meu tato que a calcinha que ela vestia era minúscula, facilitando os meus dedos a arredarem aquele tantinho de pano.

Minha digníssima esposa se posicionou sentando em meu colo deslizando meu pênis em sua intimidade toda molhadinha.

_ Eu estou literalmente montada e galopando o SR. Masen Jr._ falou provocante.

_CÉUS! Vem mais carinho_ puxei seus quadris colando seu corpo ao meu.

Esta era a primeira vez que transavamos no meu escritório. Tivemos alguns amassos no elevador, ganhei um boquete esperto em baixo da mesa enquanto Garret e eu discutíamos as novas contratações, aliás, Garret discutiu sozinho, eu estava muito focado no meu membro sendo chupado para lembrar-me de interesses financeiros.

_ Edward mais, mais amorrrrrrr _Bella segurava meus ombros e bamboleava sensualmente em meu colo, subindo e descendo, cavalgando com gosto.

Mordi o seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que coloquei minha mão para dentro de seu decote e expus os seus seios deliciosos.

_ Eu adoro os seus seios, são macios e saborosos, me lembram duma fruta fresca _ falei enquanto chupava os biquinhos duros e empinadinhos.

Explorei com vontade e muita gula, arrancando gemidos de minha esposa.

_ CARALHO, VOCÊ ME MATA ...EDWARD _Ficamos nesse vai e vem até que juntos explodimos num orgasmo maravilhoso, esperamos nossa respiração regularizar.

Ajeitamos nossas roupas e Bella adequava os seus cabelos bagunçados, eu limpei as gotas de suor que se formaram em sua minha testa.

Nem era preciso comentar que todo o corredor tinha escutado os nossos rugidos e gemidos. Eu não gosto de colocar Bella assim, tão exposta. Porém era melhor isso do que presenciar os funcionários desavergonhados olhando maliciosamente o bumbum da minha mulher, assim eles saberiam como eu dava conta do recado, e não deixava nada para as suas podres fantasias relacionadas à minha esposa.

Bella sorriu acanhada e pegou um caixa que estava sobre uma outra cadeira em minha sala. Estava tão arrebatado pelo nosso momento que nem reparei no pomposo embrulho com as siglas do meu time de beisebol, cheios de laços e fitas verdes amarrando o presente.

Ao que tudo indicava alguém iria ganhar uma camisa dos Yankees. E esse alguém sou eu...

Bella estendeu o pacote em minha direção, eu estava confuso não era meu aniversario e Bella não era o tipo de trocar valorizava mais cartas, recadinhos pregados em nossa geladeira, flores colhidas em nosso jardim e por ai vai...

_É para você..vamos lá abra! _ sua face ainda demonstrava algum estava imóvel olhando para ela como se fosse alguma aberração_ Edward pare de dramas, não haja como se eu não pudesse presentear o meu marido, mesmo porque eu acho que deste presente você vai gostar...

Seguindo suas instruções eu abri o pacote e realmente estava lá, aparentemente um pedaço de tecido com as cores do meu time, mas por cima encontrei uma cartinha.

Meu lado meloso estava começando a gostar desta repentina demonstração de afeto advinda de Bella.

Abri a carta pensando que encontraria uma declaração de seus sentimentos pelo presente inusitado.

_**Papai**_

_**Em alguns meses estarei aí!**_

_**Mais um(a) para o senhor levar aos jogos dos Yankees junto com os meus irmãozinhos e a mamãe.**_

_**Carinhosamente:**_

_**Bebê Masen.**_

Com as mãos trêmulas eu ergui o miúdo uniforme do time, camiseta e shortinho tudo tão minúsculo, realmente um pequeno pedaço de pano que cabia nas palmas das minhas mãos. Os meus olhos não podiam segurar as lágrimas que ali se formavam.

E novamente a cena se repetia. Bella vindo ao meu escritório para compartilhar comigo a novidade: _**ELA ESTAVA GRÁVIDA**_!

Diferente daquela vez. Agora eu me sentia pronto e ansioso por desempenhar este papel que eu descobrir ter o dom, em toda a minha vida jamais imaginei que teria tanta vocação para ser pai. Confesso orgulhoso que a cada dia os meus filhos ratificam como é gostoso ter eles por perto, desde meu terno importado sujo de manteiga ou café que desastrosamente eles derramam em mim. As vezes que num gesto de carinho escreveram recadinhos e desenhos coloridos nos meus projetos e plantas de imóveis. Não tinha como repreendê-los! Enzo e Louise eram a minha motivação para ir a empresa trabalhar, encerrar meu dia e voltar correndo para casa pra assistir TV ou irmos para o fundo do quintal brincar.

_Eu pensei que você estivesse evitando, tinha horas que eu achava que não queria mais ter outro filho _ficando na ponta dos pés ela me segurou pelos cabelos, puxando-me em um beijo louco e abrasador. Ela colou seu corpo ao meu e me colocou sentado sobre a mesa ficando entre as minhas pernas.

Imediatamente recordei-me daquela tarde de sábado em que nós nos casamos. Minha Bella estava com um vestido branco e acabamentos em azul céu. Ela dizia ser simples, mas para mim ela foi à noiva mais linda que meus olhos um dia puderam enxergar. Ansioso eu estava no altar da igreja com meu terno negro e tremendo nas bases, enquanto aguardava por ela. Durante a cerimônia o padre ouvia nossos votos e juramentos conjugais, para depois recebemos a benção divina. A partir daí, investiríamos em princípios baseados no amor e confiança e aqui estava um deles... O nosso futuro neném chegando para aumentar a família e Bella novamente me surpreendendo, concedendo-me a chance de ser pai novamente.

_Este é o meu jeito de mostrar como confio e tenho planos para nós. Naquela noite que nos reconciliamos e você mencionou sua vontade de ser pai novamente, no dia seguinte eu decidi jogar as cartelas de anticoncepcionais fora _ eu ainda estava deslumbrado demais para raciocinar _ Recordo-me que você comentou algo sobre a Luna, que quando ela queria engravidar ela fazia você se sentir um animal reprodutor, sempre pronto para copular com ela_ Bella fez uma careta com o próprio comentário_ Pensando nisso, decidi não contar meus planos e deixar rolar, mesmo porque do jeito que estávamos "_empenhados_" não demoraria a acontecer. Quando o resultado fosse positivo eu lhe contaria a boa nova. E aqui estou Edward... Vamos ser pais novamente _ falou tão sorridente e pousando as mãos sobre a sua barriga.

Afastei-me um pouco de Bella e ergui sua regata exibindo sua pele cremosa e a barriga, por enquanto lisa. Beijei carinhosamente o lugar onde repousava nosso outro grande tesouro.

_Você me faz o homem mais completo, realizado e feliz neste mundo. Eu te amo tanto minha adorável Senhora _ para comemorar uma das melhores novidades dos últimos tempos,preguei meus lábios a sua boca.

Com gentileza eu suguei seu lábio inferior, não demorando muito nossas línguas deram início numa análise ardente e libertina provocando um ao outro, ela levou suas mãos até minhas coxas sempre apertando e ao mesmo tempo acariciando.

_Eu também te amo Edward _ disse ao se afastar _ Agora vamos embora e contar a novidade aos nossos gêmeos.

Falar nos gêmeos me fez instantaneamente pensar em algo.

Andando pelo corredor e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, eu me questionava mentalmente como abortar esta questão a Bella. Quando entramos no elevador, puxei minha mulher num abraço e falei de uma vez aquilo que estava pensando.

_ Amor, quem sabe o destino não conspira a meu favor e desta vez, você tenha gêmeos novamente.

Eu adoraria aproveitar cada milésimo de segundo da vida destes bebês, e fazer aquilo que eu não pude fazer pelo Enzo e a Louise.

Bella não gostou nada da ideia e me estapeou carinhosamente.

_Edwarddddd, eu pensei que você tivesse deixado para trás este seu lado ambicioso _ disse-me fazendo beicinho e me beijou docemente para em seguida morder os meus lábios_ Não tem dó de mim? Claro que se for mais dois serão muito bem vindos, mas vale lembrar que minha pele não é elástica e passar por isso uma segunda vez pode ter um efeito irreversível.

_Desculpe querida, podemos esperar este nascer e colocar outro ai dentro_ falei brincando.

Desta vez ganhei um tapa, mas com nada de carinho, este tinha muita força.

_ Espere só até passar algumas noites em claro, ou quando você reivindicar a mamãe para namorar e o nosso neném começar a chorar de fome ou cólicas. Isso sem mencionar a quantidade exorbitante de fraldas mensalmente.

Eu estava ansioso por todas estas etapas, no que dependesse de mim eu estaria presente em cada momento por ela citado.

_ Como você se sente amor? Oh meu Deus, nós fizemos sexo tão forte há minutos atrás, qual dano isso pode causar? Precisamos de um médico, talvez devêssemos chamar a sua mãe para ajudar lá em casa e com os gêmeos. Devemos pensar numa solução para o estúdio, definitivamente você tem de se alimentar de duas em duas horas, ficar de pernas para cima e tomar devidos cuidados para poder passar esses meses em tranquilidade...

Quando finalizei, Bella estava de olhos arregalados e espantados, seus dedos brincando uns com os outros, acho que mostrando a sua preocupação.

_Eu vou precisar de uma agenda para anotar tudo isso, deseja mais alguma coisa Sr Masen?_ perguntou imitando Ângela _ Bem, vamos lá! Não sei ao certo, mas segundo as minhas contas, eu devo estar com poucas semanas, me sinto ótima e bem disposta, o que quer dizer que não precisamos chamar minha mãe, muito menos eu preciso abandonar o estúdio. Quanto à alimentação, não se preocupe que eu estarei tomando as devidas providências e finalmente a melhor parte, o sexo não é proibido e... _ sorriu largamente _ A ultima vez que fiquei grávida, estava excitada pra CARALHO e tive de cuidar disso sozinha, dessa vez, me alegra que o Senhor meu marido pareça bem disposto a mimar e saciar sua esposa gravidíssima, estou certa amor?

Pode crer que sim! Já me sentia bastante disposto a começar a etapa de mimos, meu pau duro que o dissesse...

No entanto esperava que Bella não repreendesse os meus excessos de zelos e cuidados para com ela. O que não fiz da outra vez, eu pretendia repor nesta gravidez.

E que os nove meses passem rápido. Não via a hora de conhecer meu filho...

**POV Bella**

O trajeto seguido da Construtora até em nossa casa nunca me pareceu tão rápido, fizemos aquele percurso todo em silêncio. Ainda me arrepiava ao lembrar o que Edward tinha feito. Abriu mão de uma fortuna...Uma fortuna MUITO GRANDE por sinal...

Nem reparei nas ruas em que passávamos ou se estávamos pegando algum tipo de atalho que nos permitisse chegar a nossa casa ainda mais cedo. Edward também parecia aéreo e despercebido, de vez em quando eu o observava com um rabo de olho para encontrá-lo divagando e às vezes sorrindo inocentemente.

Nós estávamos com o carro parado na garagem de nossa casa. Eu aguardando pelo seu lado cavalheiro que tem como hábito sempre rodear o carro e como gentileza abrir a porta para eu sair. Mas não hoje, Edward parecia me enxergar como sua única coca cola no deserto.

_Amor, por que você está me olhando desse jeito?_ perguntei desconfiada após longos minutos sentindo seu olhar observador pairando sobre mim e instantaneamente indo em direção à minha barriga...

Após a minha pergunta ele pareceu cair em si e acordar do transe em que estava envolvido.

Quando finalmente abriu a porta e me estendeu sua mão, peguei outro vislumbre daquele mesmo olhar, como se me analisasse.

_E então vai me responder?_ ele sorriu largamente e depositou um selinho em meus lábios_ Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Estou com os dentes sujos? _perguntei meio envergonhada e passando a língua sobre eles como se fosse realmente limpar.

Ele gargalhou com a minha conclusão e pegando minhas mãos me arrastou para dentro da nossa casa.

_ Só estou assimilando...Você sabe, aqui tem um bebê _ parou abruptamente no hall de entrada e pousou novamente suas mãos na minha barriga como se a ficha estivesse caindo aos poucos _ E fui EU quem colocou esse pedacinho minúsculo de gente aí dentro ...Eu vou ser PAI ...De novo ...Sua barriga vai crescer e daqui alguns meses teremos mais um ou mais uma bebê para eu cuidar .

ELE ESTAVA DESLUMBRANDO!...Maravilhado.

Eu queria gargalhar com as coisas que ele dizia e parecia ao mesmo tempo vagar na inconsciência como se as palavras saíssem sem sua permissão. Mas eu estava bobamente apaixonada, assistindo tanta devoção pela minha barriga ainda lisinha.

_ Sim você trabalhou arduamente para colocar ele aqui dentro _ dei uma piscadela numa tentativa ridícula de flerte _quero dizer ... Nós trabalhamos...

Suas mãos nada discretas tentavam me puxar com força de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele estava gostando do rumo da nossa, por assim dizer... Conversa. Então lamentamos quando ouvimos alguém limpar a garganta para se mostrar presente.

_ Desculpe a inconveniência não queria atrapalhar o momento particular de vocês, na verdade só queria anunciar que estou colocando a mesa e o jantar será servido em breve _Maria falou envergonhada e muito discreta fingindo não ter notado o "_assunto_" que conduzíamos antes de sua chegada.

Eu caminhei até ela numa tentativa de poupar o seu acanhamento. Pretendia sussurrar ao seu ouvido, mesmo sabendo que ela já sabia da notícia.

_Estamos grávidos, Maria. Estamos grávidos! _ Edward falou orgulhoso, tirando de mim a graça de compartilhar a notícia.

Como esperado, ela sorriu largamente e nos parabenizou pelo acréscimo.

E cada vez que eu assistia Edward sorrir e pairar seu olhar sobre o lugar onde o nosso bebê repousava, eu me sentia mais e mais convencida de que tomei a decisão correta em presenteá-lo com algo tão infinito, um laço eterno de amor...

_Onde estão as crianças?_ ouvi Edward perguntar enquanto eu subia as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

No corredor ouvi chiadinhos e reconhecendo aquele som, eu já podia imaginar que seria a minha ruivinha, agora não tão marrenta, ela parecia estar chorando. Segui até seu quarto ouvindo os passos do Edward logo atrás de mim.

_Ei, por que a minha bebê está chorando?_ perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que me abaixava para pegá-la em meus braços.

Louise por ter uma opinião forte, nós raramente a vemos pelos cantos chorando.

Eu estava a puxando para os meus braços quando eu senti uma mão forte que logo interrompeu o meu percurso.

_ Ficou louca? Louise é grande e pesada, você não pode pegá-la._Edward me repreendeu com a voz firme, enquanto ele a tomava em seus braços.

Revirei os meus olhos pelo seu exagero. Mas Louise parecia muito alheia às neuras do pai. Quando ele a tomou nos braços seus soluços foram instantaneamente diminuindo. Jamais reclamaria por ciúmes ou mais atenção, no entanto, era estranha a sensação de ver os meus gêmeos escolherem o pai ao invés de me enxergarem como fonte de consolo. Sabia que em parte, eles faziam isso involuntariamente e por adorarem ter Edward por perto e justamente por Edward ceder mais fácil e mimá-los sem limites.

_Como foi o seu dia?_Edward perguntou naturalmente ignorando a sua crise de choro.

Parecendo termos chegado ao único ponto de raciocínio lógico ao mesmo tempo. Ambos arregalamos os olhos espantados, como seria dar a notícia para as crianças? Edward me observou por alguns minutos até esquecendo a resposta da filha. Rapidamente Edward beijou a cabeça de Louise, talvez demonstrando silenciosamente que o bebê não mudaria em nada o amor que sentia pelos gêmeos. Que um jamais substituiria o outro.

_Conta ao papai, por que a minha princesa está chorando?_ eu o ouvi sussurrar, percebendo que ela continuava calada.

Louise se ajeitou nos braços do pai e como se isso resolvesse seu dilema. Ela secou rapidamente as lágrimas e voltou a sorrir. Edward parecia seu super-herói (mesmo sem capa).

_ A casa da árvore. Eu não posso entrar lá _ ela falou fazendo um biquinho manhoso.

Eu suspirei aliviada, esperava coisas bem piores. A cabeça de uma mãe sempre tende a pender para o lado ruim, motivada logicamente, pelas preocupações rotineiras.

_ E por que não pode?_ perguntei me intrometendo. Eu parecia esquecida em um canto do quarto.

Ela desceu dos braços do pai e fez um movimento com os "_ombros de tanto faz_", fingindo dar pouca importância ao fato.

_ Enzo disse que é reunião de meninos e a casa é dele .

Edward a pegou novamente nos braços e começou uma rodada de explicações, dizendo novamente que o presente era para os dois.

Deixei-os se entendo já que a minha presença não estava lá provocando grandes reviravoltas... Eu fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho e trocar de roupas.

No espelho do closet eu encarava o meu corpo e as mudanças quase imperceptíveis. Algumas já estavam lá! Como os quadris que pareciam mais arredondados ou talvez mais acentuados devido à gravidez dos gêmeos. Os meus seios pareciam maiores, e por incrível que parecesse, eles estavam mais doloridos ainda. Mesmo que tenha algumas dificuldades, eu estava ansiosa pelo crescimento da minha barriga.

Quando desci as escadas encontrei Louise assistindo TV ao lado de Sieva e Blair. Beijei suas bochechas e caminhei até a cozinha, chegando lá peguei metade do assunto em pauta...

_Edward, só não exagere gravidez não é sinônimo de doença. Bella é determinada e a conhecendo bem, posso prever que ela não vai gostar de ser tratada como uma inválida.

Sorri com o comentário de Maria.

Edward parecia ouvir calado, mas não segurou um suspiro de revolta.

Foi então que a minha ficha caiu.

É claro que eu devia esperar pelo seu lado AINDA mais possessivo e super protetor.

Talvez em outros tempos, eu até ficasse de pirraça, mas não mais. Se ele queria cuidar e me encher de mimos, estava pouco me importando com meu lado teimoso. Eu queria mais era meu marido presenciando cada minuto da nossa nova experiência. Ele merece. Eu mereço...Ambos fomos privados de compartilhar tal experiência. Não seria eu a estraga prazeres.

Passei por eles disfarçando minha má índole em ouvir atrás da porta e atravessei o gramado do quintal até chegar embaixo do "clube do bolinha" (Casa da Árvore).

Esse presente pareceu operar uma nova transformação no meu filho. O fato de ele ser o único entre os coleguinhas que tem uma enorme casa na árvore aumentou seu índice de popularidade, o tornando "o cara maneiro" da classe e não mais o menino tímido.

_Enzo o jantar vai ser servido, convide os seus coleguinhas para nos acompanhar _ gritei para que ele escutasse.

Continuei encarando o alto do tronco da árvore esperando por sua resposta. Esta não veio.

_Enzo, você está me ouvindo?_ antes de ouvir a sua resposta, eu já estava começando a escalar as escadas para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Todas as tardes eram assim, alguns coleguinhas vinham para a nossa casa e pareciam esquematizar programas semanais e toda aquela coisa de menino, entre o futebol e contar histórias de aventuras. Louise foi quem sentiu a mudança brusca, antes reclamava que Enzo era grudento e não saia do seu pé e agora lamentava pelos cantos que o irmão a mantinha isolada...

Eu estava subindo o segundo degrau quando ouvi passos de corrida atrás de mim, não me preocupei em olhar quem era imaginando ser Louise.

_Bella!? Pelo amor de Deus desce daí, perdeu o juízo? _ mantive minhas pernas paradas por alguns segundos e quando encontrei a cabecinha de Enzo para fora da porta, pude constatar que estava tudo em paz e eu não necessitava subir lá em cima.

Desci o único degrau que tinha subido para encontrar Edward me encarando como se eu tivesse uma melancia na cabeça.

_E por que eu não posso subir?

Ele me olhou com uma cara, como se fosse óbvio e eu já podia esperar pela resposta que viria.

_Oras! Você está grávida _ respondeu naturalmente.

Talvez pelos hormônios que começavam a se manifestar. Eu o puxei pelo pescoço de surpresa e meti minha língua dentro da sua boca. Edward não se mostrou insatisfeito e laçou minha cintura agora com cuidado e mandou ver.

Meu marido sabe como beijar gostoso, seja daquele jeito faminto ou irritantemente lento e vagaroso.

_ Quer dizer que você vai agir sempre assim quando eu me preocupar? Ou tentar resguardá-la do perigo, eu quero dizer, proteger vocês... _ novamente suas mãos foi parar na minha barriga_ Não vai me mandar ir à merda?

Percebi que este seria seu lugar favorito no meu corpo, no decorrer dos próximos meses e eu não colocaria imposição alguma. Inclusive era bom para o bebê perceber o carinho e o afeto paterno.

_ Não vou mandá-lo a lugar algum. Estamos felizes...Eu e o bebê estamos radiantes que o papai esteja preocupado e querendo o melhor para eu fique ranzinza e comece a me chatear se você ficar "_extremamente paranoico_", mas acho que isso não vai acontecer.

Ele sorriu de um jeito meio desconfiado lhe restando uma duvida: será que eu enfrentaria as suas paranoias ou não? Percebendo a minha analise ele desviou o rumo da conversa e encarou o alto da casinha.

_ENZO, OUVIU SUA MÃE? DESÇA JÁ DAÍ! _ gritou não tão bravo, mas fazendo sua autoridade valer.

Três meninos desceram primeiro e se despediram de mim e do Edward, agradecendo pelo jantar, mas explicando que suas mães os aguardavam para o mesmo. Enzo desceu por ultimo carregando embaixo de um dos braços um lençol bordado e claro, eu tinha muito estima pela peça que ganhamos em nosso casamento, mas que aparentemente a peça já era...

Edward pegou Enzo assim que ele descia metade dos degraus. Ergueu-o ao alto e beijou suas bochechas.

_ Como foi seu dia campeão? Divertiu-se muito?

_Hunhum _Enzo ainda nos braços do pai, beijou minha bochecha e sacudiu a cabeça _ amanhã nós vamos caçar a caça ao tesouro _ explicou.

Edward adorava estas expedições, podia apostar que ele faria parte da turma. Não pela aventura, mas sim pela companhia do filho. Muitas vezes eu presenciei, ele e Louise tomando chá da tarde para experimentar os brinquedos de cozinha da filha.

_Parece que você se divertiu muito e até arruinou uma das minhas peças favoritas, espero que isso não volte a se repetir rapazinho _ ele me olhou sem gracinha e nem tentou se justificar_ Quando for brincar, peça a Maria que pegue um lençol mais velho e que não tenha algum significado emocional para a mamãe. CERTO?_ele concordou que sim e me devolveu a peça um tanto quanto derruída.

Verifiquei que o lençol de cor salmão estava apenas sujo, talvez com uma boa lavagem eu tivesse a minha peça favorita e nunca usada antes, em boas condições. Pelo menos para guardar de recordação...

_ Enzo o papai queria lhe dizer um lance... Vamos só esclarecer uma coisa filho. A casa da árvore é um presente para você e a sua irmã. Portanto, ela também pode brincar lá ou trazer as coleguinhas. Estamos entendidos?

Enzo não tão contente concordou. Porém questionou.

_ Ela é menina _se justificou como se fosse pecado ser do sexo feminino.

Passamos pelo portão que permitia entrada à cozinha, Edward o conduziu a pia para que ele lavasse as mãos para fazer sua refeição. Blair a esta altura já rodeava os pés de Enzo.

_E o que tem de demais em ser menina? Ela pode se divertir lá também, não vejo mal nenhum nisso _falei.

Enzo fez uma careta e conhecendo o seu lado teimoso optei por deixar pra lá. Ele não iria ceder e provavelmente jogaria a culpa na irmã por ser dedo duro.

_Meninas brincam de casinha e de bonecas...Nós somos machos, não podemos nos expor desse jeito _ sua explicação foi razoável e arrancou boas risadas do pai.

_Você está passando muito tempo com o seu tio Emmett _Edward comentou.

Como eu estava sem apetite aproveitei enquanto Maria servia o jantar, para organizar algumas roupas das crianças e voltá-las para o guarda roupa. Estava dobrando um pijaminha de Enzo e me imaginando fazer esta mesma tarefa com peças ainda mais minúsculas e foi impossível conter o sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto.

Após a tarefa cumprida retornei à mesa de jantar pela máxima insistência de Edward que dizia que eu agora teria que seguir horários e tudo mais, e na verdade ele estava certo. Não poderia bancar a imprudente quando outra vida dependia de mim para a sua sobrevivência.

Sentei-me de frente para Edward que me encarava com aquele mesmo olhar enfeitiçado. Eu ainda permanecia sobre os efeitos causados pela prazerosa tarde que passei no escritório do meu homem quando fui compartilhar com ele a chegada de nosso bebê. E descobri que Edward era ainda mais sensível do que eu imaginava.

Seria humanamente possível amar uma pessoa ao ponto de chegar a enlouquecer de tanto amor? Acredito que não, pois meu amor parecia triplicar cada dia mais. Mesmo que Edward tenha alegado renunciar aquela fortuna para conseguir a sua paz de consciência, ainda assim, eu me sentia muito, muito orgulhosa e num efeito entorpecente perene por sua atitude. Chegaria um dia que Edward pararia de me surpreender? Sinceramente, acho que não. Cada dia mais, eu me sentia realizada pela escolha de viver ao seu lado enquanto ambos existirmos.

_ Crianças, como vocês já acabaram a refeição, nós vamos lá para a sala, nós precisamos conversar com os dois, não é Bella?_Edward perguntou meio hesitante, eu podia sentir o seu pânico e o medo das crianças rejeitarem o bebê.

Enzo sentou ao lado do pai, e Louise veio escorar no meu colo. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre suas madeixas e comecei a fazer movimentos de para lá e para cá.

_ O que foi dessa vez? _Enzo perguntou ao pai _Não fizemos nada de errado na escola.

Sorri com sua sinceridade, como se só nos reuníssemos para repreendê-los por mau comportamento. Ou ao contrário, eles estavam desconfiados quanto a descoberta de alguma traquinagem que tenham feito.

_ Dessa vez nós queremos compartilhar uma novidade . Lembram quando conversamos aquele dia lá na fazenda, sobre os bebês? _Edward olhou para eles em busca de consentimento e em seguida para mim com aquele sorriso enorme de "_me arranca a roupa e me joga contra a parede_"_ Dentro de alguns meses vocês terão mais uma companhia aqui em casa _eles pareciam não entender e Edward ficava nervoso sem saber como continuar _ ... Alguém muito pequenininho que precisará de cuidados e o amor de seus irmãos mais velhos. Outra criança com a qual vocês vão dividir a casa da árvore e brincar os três, sempre juntinhos.

Eu percebi que a formalidade usada por Edward estava deixando os gêmeos confusos e não entendendo quase nada. Então me infiltrei na conversa! Levantei do sofá e chamei nossos filhos ao meu redor.

Peguei a mãozinha de cada um e trouxe delicadamente para pousar sobre o meu ventre.

_O que o papai quer dizer, é que aqui dentro tem um neném muito pequeno. Mas dentro de algum tempo ele estará grande e saudável. Quando isso acontecer à mamãe vai a um hospital para buscá-lo e então retornará para a nossa casa com o irmãozinho de vocês nos braços. O que acham disso! Vocês gostam da ideia de mais um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?

Eles me olhavam com uma atenção estranha, ao mesmo tempo em que compreendiam a explicação. Surpreendentemente Louise pulou do sofá e me abraçou radiante, não esperava isso dela, justamente pelo seu lado ciumento. Enzo, quem eu esperava mais receptividade ficou meio cabreiro e assim como Edward, processava bem concentrado, a informação aos poucos.

_Uma sementinha? Papai plantou a sementinha ai?_ele me perguntou apontando o dedo na direção da minha barriga.

Edward gargalhou pela pergunta e ali, eu sabia que a resposta seria a altura.

_Sim, papai plantou muitas vezes _ rolei meus olhos pelo seu momento bobo ao responder ao filho com tanta naturalidade.

_ Quando a senhora vai para o hospital?_ Louise me encarava esperando uma resposta _ O neném será igual as minhas bonecas?

Sem tempo de respondê-la, Enzo fez uma linda careta!

_ECA... Igual às bonecas dela não! _ reclamou com um bico.

Edward pegou Enzo em seu colo, juntando-se os dois ao lugar em que eu e Louise estávamos sentadas.

_Ele ou ela vai nascer em alguns meses. Será uma companhia pra vocês dois em suas brincadeiras, descobertas e aventuras. Porém será tão frágil como as bonecas da sua irmã.

Edward tentou lhe apresentar um ângulo mais lúdico, para tornar mais fácil a sua aceitação. Eu podia notar sua evidente curiosidade, Enzo estava apenas surpreso e não chateado.

_Eu não quero outro menino! _ Ele falou fazendo bico, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas_ Papai, você vai gostar mais dele?

Edward tentou se manter em estado normal, mas seus olhos mostravam sua tristeza. Enzo tinha medo de perder o pai. Tantos momentos juntos e com a chegada de um bebê ele se sentia ameaçado.

_Enzo ...Louise escutem bem ... O papai ama vocês da mesma maneira, e agora eu sinto o mesmo amor pelo neném que está a caminho. Nenhum substitui o outro! E eu tenho certeza que vocês vão amá-lo tanto quanto mamãe e eu já o amamos.

Em seguida a esta conversa que acabou se prolongando, fomos para a sala de TV e assistimos a um filme juntos. As crianças pareciam mais acostumadas com a ideia de outra criança em nossa casa e por fim, começaram a traçar planos. Tomei coragem e liguei para a casa dos meus pais para contar a novidade, é claro que mamãe chorou emocionada, papai fez um sermão dizendo que era cedo demais para outro filho e blá blá blá blá ... Mas no final das contas, percebi que sua voz estava embargada e finalmente ele admitiu sua felicidade por mais um neto.

Eu não me sentia nenhum pouco arrependida... Este era o momento certo, não via prova maior de amor do que dar este presente a Edward, que sempre me deixava lembretes da sua imensa vontade de ter outro filho. Ele tinha toda a minha fidúcia em um futuro feliz e um lar próspero ao lado de nossas crianças.

Ao fundo eu ouvia Edward gargalhar sozinho perdido em seus pensamentos.

_ O que faz você tão feliz? Compartilhe a piada _pedi.

Estranhamente ele ficou vermelho, e gaguejou ao responder.

_Charlie..._percebendo que eu ainda não via um motivo para achar graça ele continuou _ Uma coisa é seu pai saber que transamos ...outra bem diferente é ele saber que você esta grávida de novo , o que significa que venho fodendo você ultimamente ...E acredite, ele não gostou nadinha de imaginar a menininha dele montada num pau duro _ sem terminar a frase ele voltou a gargalhar, eu estava parecendo uma boba e não via sentido nenhum nesse raciocínio _ Me sinto vingado pela tentativa dele em me deixar com a virilha em carne viva...

Rolei meus olhos por argumentos tão bizarros.

_ Você e o meu pai, definitivamente...vocês são muito estranhos...

Colocamos as crianças para dormir, e, recebendo um pouco mais de mimo, Edward me carregou nos braços para o nosso aposento como se eu estivesse realmente esgotada, e olha que este era apenas os meus primeiros dias como gestante.

_ Você está cansada? Está com alguma vontade, sei lá dizem que grávidas têm muitos desejos! _ Edward perguntava enquanto aplicava um hidratante nas minhas pernas. Preparando-nos para deitar.

A brisa fria que se esparramou pelo nosso quarto nos alertou para uma noite de clima ameno e fresco. Levantei da cama para pegar um par de meias e outro edredom.

Quando retornei encontrei Edward mexendo no meu celular.

_Estou ótima! E sobre os desejos, talvez ainda seja cedo demais para tê-los...Edward, o que você está fazendo?_ certos limites jamais entrariam em vigor, em se tratando de Edward. Fiscalizar o meu celular seria um deles.

Voltei para o meu cantinho na cama, sentindo Edward me puxar para repousar em seu peito. Seu rosto não demostrava nenhum acanhamento por ter sido pego em flagrante delito.

_Alice é uma bruxa? Sei lá, ela às vezes diz cada coisa... _para que eu entendesse melhor ele me entregou o MEU celular.

_**DE**_: Alice

_**PARA**_: Bella Mamãe

_**Parabéns! E que Deus abençoe mais esta criança.**_

_**Eu lhe disse que Deus tinha planos maravilhosos para você, bastava apenas você ir de encontro a eles...**_

_Ela é meio mística, intuitiva... Não sei como ela descobriu, porque eu não comentei nada, e o primeiro, a saber, foi você _expliquei a Edward, em contrapartida eu senti um certo arrepio no meu corpo pelas intuições de Alice...

Edward beijou os meus cabelos e ao mesmo tempo inalava o meu perfume adocicado.

_Amanhã vamos almoçar com os Cullen e contaremos a novidade _ Edward falou sorrindo _ Quero contar pessoalmente...

Um silêncio gostoso nos envolveu. Peguei-me relembrando de nosso casamento. Louise como a menina flor, carregando pétalas de rosas e Enzo como o menino das Alianças. Um casamento simples, mas cheio de sentimentos. Eu não precisava de nada mais que isso, apenas nossos familiares e amigos mais íntimos. Tanto que na semana seguinte a nossa reconciliação, agilizamos os tramites para aproveitar a presença de Eleazar e Carmem antes de partirem para o Japão. Nós nos casamos, entre o aroma das frésias brancas e das orquídeas lilases.

_Amor _eu o chamei com uma voz meio grogue com indícios de sono _ Você prefere menino ou menina?

Edward me virou na cama posicionando minhas costas confortavelmente sobre o colchão, e então trouxe seu corpo sobre o meu, colocando uma perna de cada lado, praticamente sentado sobre os meus quadris.

_Não tenho preferências, contanto que venha saudável nada mais importa _ seus lábios a esta altura mordiam a minha orelha, e trilhavam logo ali abaixo me arrancando suspiros _ E você?

Rapidamente me veio à cabeça à imagem de um menininho de olhos verdes, tão parecido com Enzo e um diferencial com seus cabelos ruivos como os do pai. Não sabia se era intuição, a imagem parecia desfocada e ao mesmo tempo eu via uma menininha, uma cópia da Louise. Acho que estava delirando e embolando as coisas. Talvez tenha sido o efeito do calor entre as minhas pernas. Eu acho que eu estava delirando e embolando as coisas.

_ Me veio à mente um menino, mas não sei se isso serve de base. Mas também não tenho preferências. Já o amo tanto.

Sem mais delongas Edward beijou meu pescoço, o mordendo e sugando.

_ Eu te amo Sra. Masen _Edward estava aos poucos arrancando lentamente minha camisola, movimentos contidos e cuidadosos. Deveria imaginar que a partir de agora ele seria mais controlado na questão sexo. De agora em diante seria tudo em prol do desenvolvimento saudável da minha gravidez.

Abaixou sua cabeça em meu ventre e seus lábios tocavam aquele lugar com veneração, carinho e muito amor.

_Papai está muito ansioso em conhecê-lo, e mal pode esperar pelos seus chutes, os desejos estranhos e finalmente o seu chorinho... Porque quando você nascer, você não vai sair dos meus braços _ eu sequei discretamente as lágrimas e me recriminei por um dia culpar a ausência de Edward em minha outra gravidez.

Não tardando a mudar as minhas emoções, Edward desceu mais beijos e a esta altura na direção bem abaixo do meu umbigo.

Não me segurei quando meus quadris se moveram para cima em busca de atrito. Caramba, há poucos minutos eu estava com muito sono e agora o calor estava se alastrando entre minhas pernas.

_Também te amo...Caralho! Edward sua esposa está com a libido em alta...Você sabe, que a prática de sexo não afeta em nada o nosso bebê não é? _ele sorriu sem graça, mas acenou que sim _ Então não precisa me tocar com medo, não sou quebrável.

Ele sorriu com meu estimulo e como resposta arrancou abruptamente a minha calcinha.

_ Se prepare querida, vamos foder gostoso essa noite...Você sabe, pelo bem da sua gravidez e a libido em alta _falou de um jeito bem sacana.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo, recordando-me de como eu poderia me beneficiar do Sr meu marido neste estágio de hormônios em alta e um fogo enorme começava a tomar conta do meu centro úmido.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, Edward não reclamaria em nada dessa nova fase...

**FUNCKIN PERFECT – PINK**

**_ Perfeito Pra Caralho**

_**Peguei o caminho errado**_

_**Uma ou duas vezes**_

_**Cavei até conseguir sair**_

_**Sangue e fogo**_

_**Decisões ruins**_

_**Tudo bem**_

_**Bem vindo à minha vida boba**_

_**Mal tratada,**_

_**Deslocada, mal compreendida**_

_**Garota sábia, tudo bem**_

_**Isso não me fez ir devagar**_

_**Errática,**_

_**Sempre há outra escolha**_

_**Subestimada,**_

_**Olhe, ainda estou por aqui**_

_**Querido, querido, por favor,**_

_**Nunca nunca se sinta**_

_**Como se fosse menos que perfeito pra caralho**_

_**Querido, querido, por favor,**_

_**Se em algum momento você se sentir**_

_**Como se fosse nada,**_

_**Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.**_

_**Você é tão mau**_

_**Quando fala**_

_**Sobre si**_

_**Você está errado.**_

_**Mude essas vozes**_

_**Na sua cabeça**_

_**Faça eles gostarem de você dessa vez.**_

_**Tão complicado**_

_**Olhe como estamos conseguindo**_

_**Cheios de ódio**_

_**Tão empatado esse jogo**_

_**Chega,**_

_**Eu fiz tudo que pude**_

_**Eu persegui todos os meus demônios**_

_**E vejo que você faz o mesmo**_

_**Querido, querido, por favor,**_

_**Nunca nunca se sinta**_

_**Como se fosse menos que perfeito pra caralho**_

_**Querido, querido, por favor,**_

_**Se em algum momento você se sentir**_

_**Como se fosse nada,**_

_**Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.**_

_**O mundo inteiro está assustado,**_

_**Então eu engulo o medo**_

_**E a única coisa que eu deveria beber**_

_**Era uma cerveja bem gelada**_

_**Tão fácil ficar iludido**_

_**E nós tentamos, tentamos, tentamos**_

_**Mas nós tentamos demais,**_

_**É um desperdício do meu tempo**_

_**Cansei de procurar pelas criticas,**_

_**Porque elas estão por todo lado**_

_**Eles não gostam do meu jeans,**_

_**Não entendem o meu cabelo**_

_**Rigorosos com nós mesmos**_

_**E somos o tempo todo**_

_**Por que fazemos isso? Por que faço isso?**_

_**Por que faço isso?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Oooh?**_

_**Oh, querido querido querido**_

_**Querido, querido, por favor,**_

_**Nunca nunca se sinta**_

_**Como se fosse menos que perfeito pra caralho**_

_**Querido, querido, por favor,**_

_**Se em algum momento você se sentir**_

_**Como se fosse nada,**_

_**Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.**_

_**Você é perfeito**_

_**Você é perfeito**_

_**Querido, querido, por favor,**_

_**Nunca nunca se sinta**_

_**Como se fosse menos que perfeito pra caralho**_

_**Querido, querido, por favor,**_

_**Se em algum momento você se sentir**_

_**Como se fosse nada,**_

_**Você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**E então , o que acharam ?**_

Eu estava ansiosa por este capítulo . Por que é justamente neste ponto que Edward mostra que não é um bom jogador como Bella já mencionou...Caso contrário ele teria usado esta renúncia de tanto dinheiro para reaproximar da Bella e não faria disso um SEGREDO. E amo muito este capítulo , principalmente por Bella ter o aceito sem saber de nada , somente por amor .E finalmente o Bebê Masen a caminho ...rsrsrsrs...

A notícia que quero compartilhar é que o próximo capítulo é o EPÍLOGO.

E GOSTARIA DE ALERTA-LAS , muitas leitoras reclamam que o epilogo costuma ser chato, repetitivo e coisas previsíveis ...Por tanto venho comunicar que entre algumas cenas , terá uma muito,muito forte e provavelmente com um tema muito pouco usado em finais de fanfic .Emocionei muito enquanto o escrevia .  
.


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo..**

**POV EDWARD**

Na bancada do banheiro estavam expostos vários itens que eu nem se quer conhecia, esfoliante facial de micro partículas de pérolas, gel de limpeza e tônico facial aparentemente de uma marca francesa - La-Roche Posay, e um pequenino frasco de um sérum em gel ou algo do tipo para ser aplicado na face.

Como um homem poderia conhecer tantos produtos de beleza?

Simples!

Minha esposa parece ter desenvolvido uma síndrome de vaidade no decorrer da gravidez e a cada dia que ela despontava pelas ruas Nova Iorquinas, chegava à nossa casa com estes e outros produtos.

Procurei pela minha espuma e o Kit de barbear, mas parece que estes se encontravam bem escondidos ou, quem sabe, "sem querer" Bella os arremessou no lixo, enquanto fazia uma de suas faxinas de limpeza na semana passada.

De dentro do banheiro eu ouvia suas risadinhas vindas de nossa alcova, aquilo era tão contagiante que mesmo sem saber o motivo eu peguei meu reflexo no espelho sorrindo como um bobo, se bem que nos últimos meses era aquela a expressão facial que não saia da minha cara. Bobo, apaixonado e sorridente.

Não sei bem o porquê que muitos homens têm a tendência de reclamar e fazer propaganda enganosa, descrevendo o casamento como o fim da vida e liberdade, eu, por exemplo, só vim a adquirir a minha verdadeira liberdade ao lado da Bella. Ao seu lado tenho confiança e determinação de seguir em frente, quando passo por um dia ruim são seus carinhos e palavras amorosas que me fazem erguer a cabeça. E olha que já passamos por muitos altos e baixos, mas eu sei que juntos, muitas destas barreiras são quebradas, unidos mais do que nunca, nós estávamos construindo laços eternos.

O que era boa parte de nosso closet ocupado por seus sapatos, roupas e infinidades de coisas que às vezes me pareciam fútil?

Nada. Absolutamente nada...

Faz-me muito feliz, pensar que Isabella Masen está ocupando verdadeiramente a sua posição nesta casa, a de MINHA rainha. Nestes meses de convivência estamos empenhados em descobrir tudo um sobre o outro, só com o olhar eu sabia que Bella adorava a cor vermelha, a tonalidade estava presente nas flores no jardim, peças de decoração e boa parte da composição de seu guarda-roupa. Outro detalhe, por mais que se faça de forte e controlada ela é muito emotiva e outro dia a flagrei chorando assistindo ao filme do Bambi junto com nossos gêmeos. Ela tem mania de organização e justamente por isso vive em pé de guerra com as crianças e inclua nesta conta o pai das crianças. Também há defeitos, na cozinha ela é péssima e seu domínio pareceu piorar ainda mais com a gravidez, talvez pelo paladar alterado.

_Amor? Você sabe me dizer aonde encontro a minha espuma e loção pós-barba?_ gritei, enquanto abria a porta dos armarinhos embutidos, encontrando protetor solar em versão aerossol, loção fluida, gel-creme e até mesmo em tons de base. O que Bella tem pensando ao comprar tudo isso?

Com a voz embargada pelas risadas ela respondeu, mas eu não conseguia definir. Rumei até o quarto a encontrando meio que sentada, ao mesmo tempo em que estava deitada, parecendo uma nova descoberta de posição confortável. E, claro os travesseiros entre as suas costas e a cabeceira da cama.

_Bella me conte a piada? Eu quero rir também _ ela mantinha os olhos presos na tela do notebook, posicionado sobre a cama.

Imediatamente ela levou as mãos ao ventre crescido, fazendo movimentos rápidos de vai e vem. Consequentemente eu fui ao seu encontro o mais rápido que pude, preocupado que fosse contrações ou apenas mais uma agitação da nossa garotinha, eu adorava sentir os movimentos e chutes da nossa pequena.

_ O que foi Bella? Está sentindo dor? _ela revirou os olhos, assim como tem feito por todos esses meses. Em principio Bella se mostrou tolerante e muito acessível as minhas preocupações. Mas agora beirando a reta final eu podia notar sua impaciência, mesmo que permanecesse calada e me permitisse continuar.

Uma palavra que me define desde a descoberta desta gravidez é; paranóico eu tenho consciência que exagero na maioria das vezes, mas fica difícil acreditar na palavra da Bella. Ela sempre diz estar bem, não passou pela fase dos enjôos, os desejos são raros a não ser pelo seu lado emotivo mais aguçado e a barriga que estava crescendo a olhos nem pareceria uma grávida, engordou até o momento sete quilos. Uma coisa boa nesta historia é o quanto seus hormônios têm trabalhado a nosso favor, Bella andava bastante excitada e eu sempre no ponto para servi-la...

_Estou ótima amor. Acredite, é apenas a sua filha que não gosta da oscilação do meu corpo quando eu começo a gargalhar_ eu sabia que Bella me devolveria algo assim, e esperava que ela continuasse calma comigo até o fim da gestação.

Eu sei perfeitamente como ela está bem e muito disposta, mas me custava controle demais aceitar que Bella tinha somente momentos bons, a noite eu a vejo revirar na cama o tempo inteiro, sofre com falta de ar e quando chega a tarde as suas pernas estão enormes e inchadas. Eu me odeio por vê-la tão sensível e indefesa, porém sua natureza forte e determinada nunca à deixa admitir isso, ela sempre ressalta os pontos altos para me distrair. Nunca reclama, ao contrário do que eu pensava, Bella nem mesmo em estado gestacional adotou qualquer luxo ou manha.

_ Edward não comece querido, eu estou bem. A minha primeira gestação foi de gêmeos, pense como foi duas vezes mais complicado? E ainda assim tive uma gravidez tranquila. Imagine agora com apenas um bebê? Não tem porque se preocupar! Nesta gestação estamos com tudo sobre controle.

Pousei minhas mãos sobre a sua barriga e fiquei a acariciando lentamente, tentando sem sucesso acalmar Olívia.

_Ei amorzinho, está tarde para uma mocinha de família ficar acordada, vamos lá Olí, papai vai cantar para você dormir.

Se Bella não tivesse me interrompido eu iria cantar mesmo, minha esposa odiava admitir, mas minha voz tem o poder calmante sobre a nossa garotinha.

_ Mais tarde você canta para ela e aproveita e cuida de mim também _sorriu maliciosamente _ Quanto ao motivo das minhas risadas é pelo e-mail hilário que Tânia me enviou, você gostaria de ouvir?_ para não deixar Bella sem graça eu acenei concordando, mas sabia que seria perca de tempo e algo inútil.

Tânia e Scott se casaram pouco após a nossa cerimônia, assim como sugeri (para não dizer que me impus) logo teríamos de procurar por outro pediatra. Tânia e o marido abdicaram de suas vidas confortáveis e estabilizadas, embarcando em uma missão de caridade, como médico Scott atenderia as crianças carentes e desnutridas da África. Bem, e a Tânia? Ora, ela seria a sua enfermeira auxiliar (Tânia é enfermeira?) a mulher parece ter mil e uma utilidades. Lembrando que ela foi responsável pela escolha e decisão do continente africano, segundo ela o numero** 6** é muito auspicioso e por isso, ela escolhera um continente justamente que possuía a escrita de seu nome com seis letras, pois isso indicaria muita boa sorte para eles.

Uma coisa eu tenho que admitir, o dileto médico precisava de um sopro de vida, cessar com aquele ar de sempre certinho, e por mais louca que Tânia possa aparentar, ela me parece muito capaz em mostrar o lado bom da vida para o bom e velho Scott!

_**Isabella...**_

_Minha menina que espera outra menina!... Rssrs..._

_Meu Deus! Como isso ficou confuso, porém verdadeiro._

_Espero que este encontre todos vocês com muita saúde e paz, aqui estamos bem e com boa parte do tempo ocupado pela carência destas pobres criaturinhas, talvez nós voltemos para casa com umas cinco ou seis destas crianças. Estou me decidindo quanto ao número da sorte. Scott disse que estava nas minhas mãos a decisão. E aparentemente ele está radiante com a imagem de nossa casa cheia de crianças._

_Não temos data de retorno, contudo estou ansiosa pela chegada desta garotinha que vocês esperam, provavelmente vamos voltar quando ela nascer. Não vejo a hora de segurá-la em meus braços._

_Aqui entre tantos pequenos estou me redescobrindo como humana e solidária, até mesmo brotando dentro de mim o mais puro instinto materno._

_Enfim, o motivo deste e-mail, é porque mesmo de longe, eu adoraria ajudar nesta fase maravilhosa da sua vida, estava pensando em alguns nomes para a bebê._

_Este é o meu modo de ajudar e participar dos preparativos para a chegada de mais um membro desta honorável família. Vamos lá:_

_**Ediela**__ _ fusão do nome de vocês e com seis letras, esperançoso._

_**Isawer**__ _ outra mistura do seu nome e do Edward, com seis letras, próspero._

_**Beward**__ _ meu favorito das misturinhas e novamente seis letras, afortunada._

_**Edwlla **__– veja como o nome de vocês fica lindo misturadinho, este também com seis letras, revigorante._

Bella estava sufocando de tanto rir e com uma mão sobre a barriga tentando acalentar a nossa desinquieta filha. Ergui minhas mãos pedindo que parasse a leitura.

_ Amor , porque você não contou a ela que já escolhemos um nome para a nossa filha?_ Bella ainda sorria _ Sua madrinha deve ter titicas na cabeça se pensa que eu aceitaria isso e batizaria a minha princesinha com esses nomes horríveis. Possivelmente ela teria depressão e revolta por colocarmos ela numa situação tão ridícula, aliás, e porque sempre seis letras?

Bella tentava se erguer, gentilmente ajudei-a colocando as minhas mãos nas suas costas.

_ Edward, eu não quis ser estragas prazeres, a deixei participar e depois anunciaremos o nome que já escolhemos. Quanto ao numero seis, é porque ela acredita que finalmente acertou de marido, ou seja, Scott é o marido numero 6, entendeu?

Não, não entendi.

_ EPA! Quer dizer que se esse é o numero dela de sorte, também será para todos nós? Você dá créditos demais às loucuras dela carinho.

Bella colocou o notebook sobre o criado e se esparramou pela cama, desta vez ficando completamente deitada, ainda sorridente ela me pediu toda dengosa.

_Edward vá até o quarto do Enzo e desligue aquela televisão, você está fazendo as vontades dele demais, e agora não é mais hora dele estar acordado.

Fui até o quarto do meu garotão e o flagrei ainda acordado, seria difícil atender ao pedido de Bella e não fazer o moleque chorar. Ele estava realmente sem sono.

_Filhão hora de dormir, amanhã você assiste mais um pouquinho..._ ele fez um bico e tentou me ganhar com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro pidão, mas se fizesse suas vontades, sua mãe me arrancava o couro.

Enzo está numa boa fase, às aulas de teatro contribuíram e ainda contribuem para dar fim a sua timidez, tudo isso misturado ao seu bom entrosamento com os coleguinhas (eu preferia acreditar que meu filho não estava ficando metidinho por causa da sua nova fase de popularidade). Enzo estava ficando mais descolado e menos retraído a cada dia que passava. Contudo ficou meio revoltado, com a chegada da irmãzinha.

Nos primeiros dias ele chorava e esperneava, dizia que eu não deveria ter plantado a tal da sementinha na mamãe dele. Bella e eu quase caiamos no chão de tanto rir, das suas birras. Quando Enzo finalmente se conformou com um neném aqui em casa, veio a descoberta que seria uma menina, ai sim, ele se sentiu traído, dizia que queria um menino, já bastava ver as crises da Louise. Palavras dele.

Bem no inicio, suas exigências era tudo menos outro menino. Eu acreditava que ele queria ser o único filho homem, porém, o meu moleque vivia entrando em contradições em tudo o que dizia.

Eu, por incrível que pareça, não fiquei surpreso por ser outra menina a caminho. Desde o primeiro ultrassom eu já imaginava que seria uma garotinha, inclusive a escolha do nome partiu de mim. Olívia Masen...

_Papai por que a mamãe não veio me contar uma historinha? Agora é tudo para a neném, ela só fala na Oli. Vocês só falam nisso, até a Ise só quer saber da bebê.

Eu sabia que no fundo era só ciuminho, contudo estávamos tentando colocar na sua cabecinha que não tínhamos preferência, explicávamos que Olívia seria mais dependente e necessitaria de mais cuidados, inclusive dele como irmão mais velho.

_Sua mãe está cansada e com as pernas inchadas, ela já se acomodou para descansar, por isso hoje quem vai contar uma historinha é o papai._ talvez por ciúmes, ou apenas para chamar a atenção, percebemos que ele vinha mais apegado à mãe.

Fiquei uns trinta minutos dando mil e uma voltas na mesma história, enfim vendo suas pálpebras tremerem e os seus olhinhos fechando em sonolência.

Saí do seu quarto e fui checar Louise, surpreendentemente, nossa princesa mudou da água para o vinho.

Enquanto eu a observava suspirar em seu soninho pacato, eu ficava recordando de sua fase malcriada e respondona. Incrível como ela perdeu muito desse temperamento. Bella costuma dizer que ela está aprendendo a ser criança, deixando as coisas de adulto de lado. Eu nunca poderia imaginar, que a minha ausência em sua vida intuísse para o seu jeito agressivo e irritadiço.

Com a notícia da chegada de um bebê, ela foi quem mais nos surpreendeu, ficou radiante e a sua alegria só veio a aumentar quando descobrimos que seria uma menina, inclusive, ela se afastou da casa na árvore, deixando-a todinha para Enzo e passou a ajudar Bella a lavar, passar e dobrar as roupinhas da Olivia, eu não tenho duvidas que ela será uma ótima irmã.

No bolso da minha calça o meu celular vibrava, beijei a testa suada de Louise e sai antes que fosse despertada pelo som do telefone. Olhei no visor e o numero era desconhecido.

Atendi a ligação, e já estava quase dentro do nosso quarto, no exato momento em que ouço a identificação do outro lado, eu não acreditava no que ouvia. No principio, eu acreditei se tratar de um trote. Mas por outro lado, ninguém faria uma brincadeira assim, de tão mau gosto.

_Como assim morreu?_ minha voz custou a sair pelo susto, olhei na nossa cama e Bella me olhava atônita pálida e com as mãos trêmulas. Eu deveria ser mais tranquilo e passar calmaria para ela, não seria uma boa passar nervosismo nesta fase delicada do sétimo mês de gestação.

Do outro lado, eu ouvia o homem prestar seus sentimentos.

_Sinto muito senhor Masen, ligar a esta hora e ser o transmissor desta notícia, mas infelizmente não conseguimos salvar Eleazar, a batida foi forte e ao que tudo indicava, ele se projetou na frente da esposa para protegê-la e ao bebê em seu ventre.

Minha esposa me cutucava em busca de respostas ao ver meus olhos molhados de tristeza se misturando as lágrimas.

Meu amigo estava tão feliz com a chegada do filho. Quando ele e Carmem retornaram do Japão, estavam num rompante de alegria e orgulho com o bom resultado colhido no projeto habitacional criado por lá e ainda se sentiam aéreos com a chegada do bebê e por finalmente estarem em solo americano, de volta ao lar. Estavam agora na reta final, faltando poucos dias para o parto. Quando nos reuníamos, o assunto em pauta era em torno das nossas esposas grávidas, uma divertida troca de figurinhas.

E agora isso..._**A vida nos prega tantas peças...**_

Sentia-me tão impotente nesta situação, gostaria de ter o poder da cura e resgatá-lo daquele sono profundo. Eleazar não foi somente um grande amigo, ele ocupou, em minha vida um papel de anjo zelador, sempre uma boa companhia e tentando me mostrar a razão. Foi assim nas situações em que eu me exaltava, ou então quando saiamos e eu me embriagava, ele sempre tentava me corrigir, me mostrar opções melhores e menos prejudiciais a minha saúde. No dia em que eu soube da gravidez dos gêmeos, se eu tivesse ouvido os seus conselhos eu não teria passado tão longo período amargurado, literalmente definhando e por fim ele salvou o meu relacionamento com Bella, quando viajou no meu lugar para o Japão.

"_**Irmão que Deus o conserve em bom lugar**_" foi meu pensamento direcionado a ele.

Recordei do bombeiro na linha telefônica, e voltei minha atenção a ele.

_ E a Carmem? Como ela está? E o bebê? Não poupe esforços, faça o que for necessário, vou arcar com todas as despesas.

_ A senhora já foi encaminhada as pressas para um hospital_ por sorte era o mesmo hospital em que o meu pai atendia. Dava-me certo alivio saber que teríamos uma equipe bem capacitada cuidando dela e da criança em seu ventre.

Desliguei o telefone e encontrei uma Bella emotiva e banhada em pranto. Mal se contendo sentada e agitada, antes mesmo de entender o que havia acontecido.

_ Querida Eleazar nos deixou_ minha voz ficou travada assim que se formou um nó na minha garganta _ Eles estavam voltando de uma exposição na galeria, o semáforo abriu em sinal verde permitindo ao taxista fazer a sua travessia. Porém um motorista embriagado infringiu a lei, atravessando a rua em alta velocidade e pegando a lateral do carro em que estavam em Eleazar jogou o corpo sobre a esposa tentando salvar ela e o bebê.

Minha mulher se jogou nos meus braços e me abraçando ela começou a cantarolar, algo que me trouxe paz e menos sofrimento. Bella estava visivelmente abalada, mas aquela camada impermeável de fortaleza estava lá me apoiando e segurando a minha mão.

Ela se afastou de mim e ligou para Seth e Nessie, pedindo que viessem ficar com as crianças, para nós irmos ao hospital prestar assistência.

Eu ouvia tudo sem qualquer força de protestar ou concordar. Parecia tudo tão surreal.

Os corredores da emergência estavam uma loucura, eu me sentia angustiado relembrando as palavras do bombeiro e imaginando o sofrimento de meu amigo... a dor que lhe foi infringida, tanto a física quanto a emocional em perder a chance de desempenhar o seu tão sonhando papel de pai. A falta de alguém para nos trazer alguma informação só me deixava ainda mais a beira da histeria, nós estávamos naquela sala de espera há uns quarenta minutos.

_Edward, fique calmo amor, não vai adiantar nada você ficar assim tão apreensivo _Bella me dizia de tempo em tempo.

Sentia-me péssimo por assistir Bella desconfortável naquela cadeira e exposta a algum mal em um hospital cheio de enfermos, mas ela estava me ajudando a manter a minha cabeça no lugar. Eu não tinha coragem de exigir que ela voltasse para comodidade de nossa casa.

Ela é o meu suporte e minha maior força.

Eu andava de um lado para o outro, nem queria imaginar quando chegasse o momento de Bella dar a luz, felizmente se Deus quiser teremos um melhor momento que este. Quando olhei no relógio constatei que se passara mais de uma hora e nada dos médicos ou enfermeiras trazerem notícias sobre a cirurgia que Carmen estava sendo submetida.

Ergui-me de meu assento disposto a entrar na sala e arrancar informações, quando senti Bella apertar a minha mão. Só então eu avistei meu pai, vindo pelo corredor. Talvez tentando polpar Bella de mais emoções, Carlisle fez um sinal me chamando. Pedi que Bella ficasse quietinha, pois logo eu retornaria para ela.

_ Edward meu filho, tire sua esposa daqui, está tarde e no estado dela não é bom ficar assim tão exposta num hospital com vários tipos de enfermidades _ ele estava rodeando o assunto, eu podia sentir, fiz sinal com a mão e pedi que fosse direto ao ponto_ Filho, o estado da Carmem é muito grave. Tememos que ela não sobreviva, conseguimos realizar a cesárea com sucesso, a menina está na incubadora apenas por prevenção, mas encontra-se bem está com um bom peso e os pulmões parecem funcionar bem, não demorará a ganhar alta. Quanto à mãe, ocorreu uma hemorragia durante a sua cesárea e fizemos de tudo que estava ao nosso alcance... Só nos restar rezar pelo que for melhor e esperar pela vontade de Deus.

Voltei para Bella e com todo o cuidado expliquei-lhe a situação, eu tinha medo que isso pudesse deixá-la impressionada ou que associasse a tragédia de Carmem a sua gravidez, até agora Bella estava tão relaxada com a chegada de Olivia e ao ouvir o que eu narrava ela comentou.

_Vou rezar muito pela Carmem, ela ficou esses nove meses ansiosa e aflita por saber qual seria o sexo do neném, e agora está tão perto de não conhecê-la _protetoramente ela levou a mão à barriga _ Eu peço que Deus me permita conhecer a nossa amada Olívia.

Peguei as mãos de Bella entre as minhas, eu jamais permitiria que ela pensasse estas coisas. Meu pai estava certo, eu devia tirá-la o quanto antes dali.

_ Você estará lá firme e forte quando Olívia nascer, não tenha dúvidas neném_ a abracei Deus zele por minha mulher e minha filha, eu rogava mentalmente.

Fomos à lanchonete, eu queria distrai-la e mudar o foco de seus pensamentos. No entanto, Bella sempre me surpreendia mesmo com seus hormônios em alta e a sensibilidade a flor da pele, lá estava ela me passando calmaria e palavras de conforto. Ficamos uns quarenta minutos por lá e nada de conseguirmos comer ou beber algo, nem tive forças para exigir que Bella se alimentasse, eu mesmo estava desgastado e sem animo. Quando retornamos a sala de espera, meu pai nos aguardava.

Ele suspirou cansado. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso, certamente com pressa para voltar para os seus afazeres.

_Edward, nós fizemos o nosso melhor filho mas Infelizmente a Carmem não resistiu_ o buraco no meu peito se abriu.

Eu só conseguia pensar na filhinha de meu amigo que acabará de ficar órfã, lembrei-me da prece de Bella, que agora chorava alto ao meu lado.

_ Carlisle, queremos vê-la _ meu pai ficou assustado ao ouvir o pedido de Bella que entre soluços, logo se explicou_ A menina, nós queremos vê-la.

Debaixo de um olhar ameno, meu pai permitiu que nós fôssemos ao quarto neonatal que a pequena se médico ele conseguiu nos passar despercebidos, em poucos minutos estávamos com mascaras e roupas hospitalares observando através de um vidro a pequena garotinha de pele clarinha e cabelinhos ralos, quase transparentes de tão loiro.

Imediatamente recordei da promessa que um dia eu fiz ao meu amigo, carregaria comigo aquela divida para sempre e agora era o momento de pagá-la.

_ Você se chamará Courtney Masen _Bella falou decidida, com as duas mãos apoiadas no vidro, como se fizesse carinho na menina._ Ela será a nossa garotinha do meio, uma boa amiga e irmã para a Olívia, cresceram juntas e unidas.

Olhei orgulhoso para a minha esposa, estávamos tomando as mesmas decisões mesmo que sem a necessidade de diálogos.

Meu amigo, meu irmão se foi, mas deixou com a gente uma chama viva de sua existência e eu não tinha duvidas que eu dedique toda a minha vida aquela menininha, assim como faria pelos meus três filhos de sangue.

Liguei para a Esme e pedi que buscasse Bella e nos ajudasse a providenciar um funeral, infelizmente o casal não tinha, além de nós.. Olhei para Bella e realmente ela precisava descansar e aproveitar o pouco que restava da madrugada, quando o dia clareasse Bella e minhas irmãs comprariam o enxoval completo para a nossa mais nova Masen .

Quando Bella saiu, meu pai permaneceu do meu lado, ignorando sua urgência em sair e atender outros pacientes. Ambos olhando para Courtney, que se mexia impaciente na incubadora.

_Edward meu filho, eu como seu pai sinto-me na obrigação de alertá-lo... Mesmo achando muito nobre você e a sua mulher adotarem a garotinha, preciso que entendam que ela não é como um brinquedo que se vocês enjoarem ou se cansarem poderão devolvê-la... _o rumo desta conversa estava me irritando, meu pai estava duvidando de mim?_ O que eu quero dizer é que você conheceu Enzo e Louise numa fase independente, no entanto em menos de dois meses você e Bella terão outro bebê em casa e adicione mais esta linda menininha, você será capaz de lidar com isso filho?

Eu conseguia sentir sua preocupação, e isso era assustador para mim também. Eu tinha acabado de perder um grande amigo, mas nem por isso eu desistiria da pequena .

Eu serei o melhor pai do mundo para aquela criança. Ou não me chamo Edward Masen.

_ Eu não tenho duvidas pai, quando Bella foi até ao meu escritório me contar que teríamos um bebê, eu desejei com todas as forças que fossem gêmeos novamente, adoraria repetir aquela boa nova. Deus nos presenteou com Olívia e mesmo que de uma forma triste, agora teremos a Courtney, quase a mesma situação de que se fossem gêmeas, choro em dobro, fraldas sujas ao mesmo tempo, despesas dobradas e poucas horas de a cima de tudo, nós estaremos muito felizes com a família que Deus colocou em nosso caminho.

Meu pai retirou a mascara do rosto, levou as mãos aos olhos como se ele pudesse reprimir as lágrimas que saiam por conta própria.

_Parabéns pela sua escolha filho, você me faz muito orgulhoso _ele me abraçou apertado e prestou seus sentimentos a mim pela perca do casal amigo_ Acho que esta é a hora de me aposentar, sempre sonhei com uma casa cheia de netos. Eu já estava me conformando de que isso nunca iria acontecer. Meus três filhos pareciam desanimados quanto a me dar netos, e de repente de onde eu menos esperava, eu ganho quatro netinhos. Aquela mansão precisa de algum barulho e movimento. Definitivamente, eu devo ouvir Esme e me aposentar.

Olhei no vidro e sorri emocionado, ao ver um sorriso minúsculo se formar nos lábios da minha garotinha.

"_**Eleazar e Carmem descansem em paz e tenham a certeza de que Bella e eu daremos as nossas vidas se preciso for, para manter Courtney, feliz e segura**_" .

_Ela é tão pequenininha mamãe, parece às bonecas que a tia Rosie tem no quarto _ Louise dizia ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mãozinha de Courtney_ Eu quero segurar ela no meu colinho de novo.

Toda a nossa casa estava exalando perfume e essência de bebê, primeiro porque nos últimos meses estávamos nos preparando para a chegada de Olívia e segundo que rapidamente arrumamos tudo que fosse necessário para acolher a Courtney. Louise estava sentada na sua caminha e os olhos meios sonolentos por ter sido acordada com o choro agudo da irmã. Enzo estava parado à porta olhando a cena, muito mais curioso do que queria demonstrar.

Maria a nossa velha governanta, parecia uma avó babona em cima da pequena.

_ Em pensar que em alguns meses teremos outro bebê entre nós para alegrar esta casa, isso só me deixa mais feliz _Maria falava emocionada olhando para mim, ela sabia como eu tinha resistência a crianças antigamente.

Bella colou o bebê no colo da irmã mais velha lhe dando assistência, ela segurava por baixo, dando firmeza a Louise.

_Pode deixar, eu pego ela sozinha, eu consigo _ ela disse e todos rimos com sua empolgação.

_ Você ainda é pequena para isso Louise, por tanto nada de pegar a Cout sem a mamãe, papai, Maria ou outro adulto por perto.

Olhei na direção do Enzo e o chamei.

_ Vem aqui garotão, se junte a nós _ ele veio, protelando e tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

Parou ao lado de Louise e ficou observando, ao mesmo tempo em que colocou as mãos na barriga da Bella.

_ Outra menina... _ ele falou contrariado, mas ao mesmo tempo se segurando para não sorrir.

Desajeitadamente, eu peguei Courtney dos braços da Louise e fiquei a ninando em meus braços. Encostei meu nariz no seu rostinho rosadinho e fiquei inalando seu cheirinho gostoso. Bella fingiu raiva e deu uma tapinha em Enzo.

_O que você tem contra as meninas, rapazinho? Está passando tempo demais com os seus tios e ficando muito machista _ incentivando-o ela prosseguiu_ Gostaria de segurá-la em seus braços meu principezinho?

Com as bochechinhas coradas ele assentiu concordando, como se fosse um motivo de vergonha.

Coloquei a neném nos seus bracinhos e ficamos neste rodízio, todos segurando um pouquinho e ninando ela nos braços.

Esme e Renee estavam eufóricas para passarem algumas semanas aqui em casa ajudando a cuidar da netinha, mas Bella com seu gênio orgulhoso misturado a teimosia negou rapidamente, sem deixar outra escolha para as avós corujas.

Eu estava cabulando serviço e a cada dia deixando o Garret assumir o controle na Construtora. Agora me sentia mais aliviado por me afastar, a empresa estava em melhores condições e finalmente seguindo nos trilhos. E com isso eu ficava mais em casa, ajudando Bella e passando um tempo de qualidade com as crianças.

A falta do meu amigo Eleazar era uma constante na minha vida, mas a cada minuto que meus olhos pousavam sobre a minha pequena Courtney Masen, eu sentia meu coração preenchido. De alguma maneira eu o sentia presente entre nós, assim como sempre foi: _**O meu anjo protetor.**_

_**POV BELLA**_

_ Fico me perguntando se você conseguirá amá-la igual aos gêmeos ou a Olívia que ainda nem nasceu _Rosalie segurava Courtney nos braços, seu olhar carinhoso pousando na minha bonequinha. Eu sabia que ela falava por si mesma, e não por maldade_ Emmett e eu estamos visitando os orfanatos e fazendo trabalhos sociais, mas nenhuma daquelas crianças nasceu de mim, gosto de segurá-las no colo, dedicar tempo e carinho, mas não sinto amor de mãe...

Eu sabia que o momento dela ainda não tinha chegado, foi tão estranho a maneira que eu me senti ligada a Court, mesmo antes de vê-la.

_ Rosalie, mesmo sem saber como era o seu rosto ou conhecer o cheirinho da Courtney, tanto Edward quanto eu já nos sentíamos os seus pais. É um laço sem explicação e com um forte poder de amar. Não tenha duvidas, você vai sentir o mesmo quando chegar a sua hora e a do Emmett.

Ela me ouvia com os com olhos atentos. Alice estava com Enzo nos braços o ensinando a colorir dentro dos riscos, meu filho estava na época da preguiça fazendo tudo de qualquer jeito. Eu imagino que fazia isso para atrair atenção.

_ É porque você ainda não encontrou àquele que será o "_seu bebê"_ Rosie, acredite em mim, ele vai aparecer e mudar todos os seus conceitos _ pressentiu Alice.

E seria sempre assim, Alice falou e a água parou. Aprendi que nunca se deve subestimar esse lado assisado e acentuado da minha doce amiga Alice.

Enquanto elas tricotavam na sala, eu fiquei de pé para alongar o meu corpo e aliviar minha dor nas costas. Eu caminhei até a varanda dos fundos onde assistia aos nossos maridos numa disputa troçada de vôlei na piscina.

Edward parecia um camarão defumado, mas quem estava pior era Jasper, sua pele clara estava literalmente pegando fogo, e olha que o dia estava nublado, porém muito abafado e com o ar pesado. Emmett estava usando todo seu timbre de voz, parecia fazer uso de microfone e caixas potentes de som, não demoraria e os vizinhos reclamariam pela baderna. Meu pai estava literalmente sem paciência com Seth que perdia boas chances de fazer pontos contra a outra equipe. Com Garret e Carlisle, mesmo de longe eu percebia que eles jogavam usando a inteligência e não somente o esforço físico. Jacob, nem quis entrar na piscina, estava praticamente colado nos passos da minha irmã. Meu amigo estava deslumbrado demais e ficou ainda pior com o sucesso de Nessie nas passarelas, é como diz Tânia, ele parece ter sofrido imprinting por Nessie.

_Rosie agora é a minha vez, deixe-me segurar a minha afilhadinha_ eu ouvia os protestos de Kate reivindicando a sobrinha e afilhada, que fisicamente fazia lembrar o sangue dos Cullen, os olhinhos azuis e cabelos loiros dourados, feito às tias Rosie e Kate.

A nossa casa estava abarrotada de gente, em todos os cantos tinha uma galera se divertindo. Até mesmo a "turma" Sieva, Blair e Suzy tinham um cantinho, elas escolheram as laterais da nossa casa em busca de algazarra.

_Daqui a algumas semanas você estará aqui Olí, fazendo bagunças com os seus irmãos e deixando o papai de cabelos em pé _ falei enquanto acariciava a minha barriga.

Eu gargalhei sozinha, vendo mamãe e Esme na casa da Árvore servindo de cobaia para Louise brincar de salão de beleza, o famoso mal das avós de não saberem dizer não aos netos! Elas que não ficassem espertas, com este tanto de crianças, elas não conseguiriam sossego se continuassem a ceder tão fácil.

Apesar do momento difícil, devido ao falecimento dos amigos Eleazer e Carmem, Edward estava se saindo melhor do que o esperado. Eu sabia que a presença de Court aqui em casa estava diminuindo seu calvário.

_Bel eu já vou indo, Jacob está com uma tromba do tamanho do universo, e se demorarmos a sair é capaz do homem sair me arrastando amarrada numa corda, ele comprou ingressos para assistirmos a um filme que tem seu lançamento hoje... A verdade é que ele está tentando me bajular, aquele safado... _ Nessie me contava aos sussurros como ela estava tentando domesticar o namorado, eu sei que o Edward adorava dar conselhos ao cunhado Black e as diversas maneiras de deixar minha irmã submissa a ele, quem ouvisse até acreditaria nisso, tadinho! Edward não tem esse controle nem sobre mim, mas eu o deixo acreditar que tem. Assim ficava mais fácil na hora de me impor.

O momento de retirada de Nessie e Jacob funcionou como um convite para os demais saírem um por um, eles foram se retirando e não é que eu os quisesse longe da minha casa, mas meu corpo reclamava pedindo por repouso, antes mesmo de Olívia nascer, estamos passando noites em claro com a Cout chorando de dor ou querendo se alimentar.

Na nossa sala de estar encontravam-se somente os meus pais que me fizeram companhia até o anoitecer.

Edward me segurava pela cintura que agora estava muito grossa, ao mesmo tempo em que ele deslizava a mão por minha barriga. O seu corpo estava pelando de tão quente, com certeza isso lhe renderia uma insolação por ficar muito tempo exposto ao mormaço e certamente sem um bloqueador solar sequer.

_Renee, Charlie fiquem a vontade, eu vou lá em cima tomar um banho e já volto_ antes de sair meu marido, depositou um selinho nos meus lábios.

Charlie fingiu não ver e se ocupou de conversar com a Courtney mesmo dormindo, a garota já tinha o avô em suas mãos, aliás, os avós.

_ Vai lá rapaz, sua pele vai descamar se não usar alguma coisa para aliviar a vermelhidão. Renee e eu já estamos de saída também _ meu pai falou indiferente, mas agora ele se esforçava para fingir odiar o Edward.

Minha Mãe encostou-se aos ombros do meu pai e ficou por lá babando na minha filhinha adormecida.

_ Olha como ela é linda, os olhos azuis são tão parecidos com os meus, até mesmo o cabelo clarinho_ mamãe se explicava ao meu pai, que não concordava tanto com a sua teoria_ Ela não tem nossa genética e ainda assim tem mais semelhanças comigo do que os meus netos sanguíneos.

Meu pai bufou alto, uma velha mania quando que bater de frente apenas por teimosia e não dar o braço a torcer.

_Ora Renee, por Deus, ela é só um bebê, todos os recém-nascidos são parecidos uns com os outros. Essa bonequinha não tem nada de tão parecido com você, não é mesmo queridinha do vovô?_ perguntava a minha pequena Court que cochilava no seu colo.

Mamãe me puxou para o sofá e começou a medir minha barriga com suas mãos, menos mal que ela não tinha uma fita métrica em mãos, a última coisa que eu precisava era ver e rever as minhas medidas.

_Você está radiante querida, tão linda e feliz _papai revirou os olhos, como se mamãe estivesse se passando por uma atriz melodramática _ Não seja tolo homem, você também pensa o mesmo que eu. Admita!

Eu gargalhei ao assistir o velho Charlie ficar embaraçado. Lentamente ele se aproximou e colocou o bebê nos meus braços, mesmo com a enorme barriga atrapalhando.

_ Eu fico emocionado ao mesmo tempo em que me sinto pronto para partir, a minha missão aqui na terra acabou_ eu revirei os olhos por aquela besteira, só o meu pai mesmo _ Veja o Seth, ele está estudando, trabalhando e com um namoro bem encaminhado_ fez algumas caretas e logo sabia que seria Nessie a próxima que ele citaria _Bem e tem a sua irmã Nessie, não seguiu exatamente a profissão que eu consideraria a melhor, mas está feliz e é isso o que importa, e como prêmio de consolação tem o coitado do Black levando bordoadas, engolindo sapos, pererecas, rãs, periquitos e papagaios para aguentar aquele gênio do cão .

E a próxima a citar seria eu, eu já sentia meus olhos úmidos

_ E quanto a você querida, não é porque tem o mesmo sangue que eu e sua mãe, mas é um orgulho para um pai ver a sua cria projetar tudo aquilo que sempre considerou o certo, mesmo tendo pego atalhos que a levaram a caminhos por vezes tortuosos. ...Bella, você tem um coração de ouro, passou por tantas coisas, quando ainda mais jovem e as superou com muita maturidade. E veja hoje, está nos enchendo de alegria com estas bênçãos e primores que tem em suas mãos e ventre _pousou sua mão direita sobre Courtney, para logo em seguida tocar a minha barriga com a mão esquerda_ esta preciosidade, que muito em breve estará aqui entre nós. Sei que não fez tudo isso sozinha, por isso o Edward tem meu respeito e confiança, a principio não levava fé naquele rapaz, mas hoje percebo que ele é o homem perfeito para você, querida.

Malditos hormônios sensíveis, eu chorei e não sendo suficiente, papai e mamãe também se emocionaram o que ocasionou o choro assustado da minha neném que até então cochilava em meus braços.

_ Agora... por favor, minha filha ! Parem de colocar filhos no mundo ou do contrário o seu velho aqui, não terá herança para dividir com todos os netos. O Seth e a Nessie nem tem filhos ainda, e nós já somos avós de quatro crianças _ papai dizia levando umas cotoveladas da minha mãe _Ora, é verdade Renee, já pensou esse bando de crianças lá em casa? Vão quebrar tudo, e eles ainda têm duas cadelinhas.

Ignorando as tolices que papai dizia eu embalava Courtney em meus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que Louise chegava junto para acalentá-la. Meus pais se despediram prometendo voltar para o aniversario dos gêmeos e de Edward.

_Mamãe, por que os bebês são tão chatos? Ela chora o tempo inteiro, dá para escutar lá do alto da minha casinha _Enzo reclamava _ A Olí, pelo menos, é caladinha, eu não escuto ela resmungar.

Louise segurava seus dedinhos minúsculos e depositava beijinhos esperando passar logo o chorinho bravo.

_ Ela está chorando da mesma maneira, que você fazia quando era assim tão pequeno. Ela está assustada e talvez sinta cólicas. E quanto a Olívia, tenha certeza de que quando ela chegar vai abrir o berreiro, rapaz. Se prepare.

Edward descia as escadas exibindo seu peito nu respingado por algumas gotinhas de água que caiam do seu cabelo molhado, pegou Courtney em seus braços, enquanto eu levava Enzo e Louise para tomarem banho e se arrumarem para dormir, futuramente seria difícil fazer isso com quatro crianças dentro de casa, por isso, nós deveremos ir nos deitar mais cedo.

Cada um dos gêmeos foi para o seu próprio banheiro e assim como ensinamos eles tomaram banhos sozinhos, de vez em quando eu vistoriava se estavam fazendo direitinho, entreguei-lhes os seus pijamas, coloquei cada um na sua cama, contei historinhas e por fim, mas com muito esforço, eles estavam apagados. Lógico, que muito se devia ao cansaço pelo longo dia de atividades e diversão. Toda reunião familiar deixava eles esgotados e Cout manhosa por ficar só nos braços.

Chegando ao nosso quarto descobri o porquê do chorinho da neném, Edward estava acabando de trocar a sua fralda molhada.

Parada na porta eu fiquei alguns minutos babando, vendo-o colocá-la nos braços e niná-la para dormir. Tão esforçado e dedicado, a principio Edward se descrevia como inexperiente e sem jeito com crianças, mas bastou algum crédito e ele estava literalmente me deixando no chinelo.

Os gêmeos idolatram o pai, não tem um dia que eles não vão para escola sem enchê-lo de beijos e muitas vezes derramarem líquidos ou comida pastosa no pai, o deixando com o terno caríssimo todo sujo. Muitas vezes, Edward chegava do escritório cansado por consequência de um dia ruim, sua vontade era tomar um banho e cair na cama. Porém bastava Enzo e Louise pedir para assistirem desenho, brincar no fundo do quintal ou montar acampamento na frente da casa e lá estava ele, mesmo com a aparência cansada, mas disposto a fazer a alegria dos filhos. Eu pensava que logo ele se cansaria, mas com o passar dos meses aquela rotina a cada dia mais se estabilizava e apareciam novas brincadeiras entre eles.

A Olívia é uma traidora, ainda nem nasceu e já mostrava a sua preferência pela voz do pai, mas também não posso culpá-la, ele canta para ela todas as noites e algumas vezes na parte do dia, ele já tem a nossa caçulinha em suas mãos. Por hora a Courtney não mostra preferências.

Mas ainda é cedo para definir suas anteposições, talvez com ela eu tivesse mais chances...Talvez.

Tudo isso e sua dedicação só me faziam pensar com amargura.

"_**Eu deveria tê-lo aceito em minha vida desde o meu retorno à Nova York**_".

Edward faz meus dias mais brilhantes e completos. Não conseguiria imaginar as nossas vidas sem ele.

Eu estava redescobrindo como é bom ter alguém cuidando e olhando pelo melhor ao meu redor, por mais que eu odeie admitir, ele fazia desta gravidez algo doce, meigo e perfeito. As consultas médicas sempre me pareciam tão boas e confortáveis, até mesmo as sessões chatas de yoga ou hidroginástica eram divertidas, mas isso acontecia por Edward estar o tempo todo ao meu lado, apertando as minhas mãos e passando-me confiança.

_ Bem, você cuida dos nossos filhos e eu cuido do senhor meu marido. Como isso parece para você? _perguntei ao tentar abraçá-lo por trás, seria complicado fazer isso antes da Olí nascer, teria sempre a enorme barriga nos distanciando.

Edward beijou a testa de Cout e saiu com ela para o quarto ao lado, enquanto não voltava coloquei uma camisola confortável para recebê-lo, minutos depois ele retornava com uma carinha safada.

_Isso me parece realmente muito bom, a senhora minha esposa pretende começar por onde ?

Caminhei até o banheiro e peguei meu frasco com Agua Termal, um gel hidratante de ação refrescante, para finalizar um creme também hidratante de eucalipto, talvez com esses cuidados, Edward se esqueceria de me encher a paciência sem entender o porquê dos meus cosméticos.

Dito e feito bastou ver a parafernália em minhas mãos e começou com as caretas.

_ A não amor, isso não, tudo menos isso. Pensei que cuidaria de mim de outra forma _ fingindo não o ouvir, empurrei ele na cama e vaporizei uma quantidade exagerada de água termal em seu rosto _ Merda Bella! Isso foi no meu olho _ falou todo dengoso, mas logo se silenciou sentindo que eu vaporizava a agua refrescante pelo seu corpo e nos lugares que pareciam bastante queimados pela sua exposição demasiada ao sol.

Esperei o liquido secar e apliquei um gel refrescante, finalizando com um bom hidratante que impediria sua pele de descamar já no dia seguinte.

_ A sensação foi boa! _ por fim admitiu _ Me diga amor, por que você tem esse tanto de coisas? Parece que depois da gravidez, ficou pior. Você desenvolveu um vício por cremes ao invés de desejo por comida?_ falou brincando, mas o meu biquinho deve tê-lo alertando que eu não gostei do comentário.

Primeiro, porque do jeito que ele falou pareceu que sou muito comilona e passei a gravidez toda, literalmente, morrendo por enormes quantidades de comida.

E segundo, por que eu pensava que Edward nem tinha notado a minha compulsão depois que engravidei, eu atribui esta insegurança aos malditos hormônios, no meu estado normal não sou assim tão fissurada em cremes, mas agora eu tentava evitar as manchas faciais provocadas pela gravidez, por isso, a compra de grandes qualidades de bloqueadores, ou aqueles cremes mais específicos para evitar estrias, porém eu mantinha este último escondido, tinha medo de parecer insegura e alertar ao Edward que eu estava ficando feia.

Parecendo adivinhar os meus pensamentos, meu marido falou rápido demais para o meu gosto.

_ Amor, o que eu falei foi apenas uma observação e uma curiosidade... Para mim não tem nada que retirar ou acrescentar, você está linda e radiante _ ainda estava me decidindo entre chorar e estapeá-lo _ Que tal querida, se você pegar um daqueles seus cremes ou um óleo corporal para que eu possa fazer uma massagem na minha adorável senhora?

Sem pestanejar eu peguei meu óleo de amêndoas .Suas mãos fortes e aqueles dedos longos e hábeis estavam literalmente fazendo um estrago na minha pele, era para ser algo ingênuo e inocente, mas cada vez que suas mãos se aproximavam da minha virilha, eu tinha uma vontade louca de virar o meu corpo e jogar meu marido sobre a cama, para que eu pudesse dar uma montada nele... Ele estava me deixando em puro fogo.

A julgar pelo monte se formando entre suas pernas, Edward parecia concordar comigo.

Antes que confabulasse qualquer atitude, ouvimos pela babá eletrônica, a nossa pequena chorar.

De agora em diante seria aquela a nossa rotina. E ainda assim, eu não a trocaria por nada.

_**20 de JUNHO, Aniversário dos gêmeos e de Edward**_.

_ Enzo e Louise desçam já daí! Não me façam perder a paciência _ eu gritava por eles pela quarta vez, ainda não sabia o motivo, mas com certeza estavam fazendo traquinagens. Desde a hora que os arranquei da cama, vieram correndo para a casa na árvore._ Se não descerem agora, eu vou subir aí! Ouviram-me?

Eu sabia que essa desculpa iria funcionar, Edward vivia ressaltando para eles que não deixassem a mamãe subir a escadinha da casa da árvore, faria mal a Olí.

Dito e feito, logo os dois estavam ao meu lado.

_ Se fizer isso eu vou contar para o papai _Louise fofoqueira falou.

Peguei a mão de cada um e sai os arrastando para a sala, onde tudo estava pronto.

_Eu sei que vai contar Louise, mas não será preciso, vocês foram bonzinhos e depois de muitas ameaças e chantagem me ouviram.

Eles estavam curiosos quanto às bagagens na sala, além de Courtney estar no bebê conforto, isso indicava somente uma coisa.

Iríamos viajar.

Quando esta ideia me ocorreu, antecipadamente perguntei a minha obstetra se não faria mal uma pequena e curta viagem faltando duas semanas para completar o meu oitavo mês de gestação, ela me garantiu que com prudência não faria mal algum, assim como questionei a Dra Victória, a nova pediatra das crianças, se poderíamos viajar com a bebê Cout. Felizmente ela foi liberada, estávamos todos permitidos a passear.

Coloquei de um por um no carro, que agora era um veiculo maior e mais espaçoso, para poder caber tantas crianças. De sobra coloquei Blair e Sieva, cada uma numa gaiolinha. Não seria responsável levá-las soltas no banco de trás junto de uma neném com duas semanas de vida. Portanto animais agora, somente no porta-malas.

Passamos na Construtora e sem descer do carro, liguei para o Edward dizendo que estávamos no estacionamento esperando por ele, nunca fui uma boa mentirosa, mas improvisei uma desculpa de que iríamos comprar roupas para as crianças e elas exigiam o papai por perto.

Não deu outra, como imaginei ele veio sem pestanejar.

_ Bom dia família, que milagre encontrar Louise Marie fora da cama antes das nove da manhã... Enzo campeão toca aqui, e minha pequena Cout também vai comprar roupinhas? ..Como se o seu guarda roupas estivesse vazio né filha? _ foi irônico, mas com um sorriso estampado na cara. Depositou um beijo na minha barriga, derretendo de amores pela Olí _ Bom dia Olívia, minha menina preguiçosa.

Aguardei pelo meu beijo, mas este não veio, Edward deveria estar de implicância por causa do meu "_suposto_" esquecimento dos aniversários?

_Que bonito! Todos ganharam cumprimentos: oi, olá, minha linda, não sei mais o que mais lá... e a Bella aqui não ganha nada, né Edward Masen? _ reclamei e confesso enciumada.

Edward gargalhou, e não tardando a me roubar um beijo.

_Sua boba, eu só estava te testando. E que venham as compras... _ ele falou desanimado, como se fosse rumo a uma sessão de torturas.

Dirigia tranquila até a saída da cidade, esperava que a família Swan e os Cullen, juntamente com os amigos da família, compreendessem a minha necessidade de passar este dia somente com a minha não tão pequena família.

Nos últimos dias eu estava pegando no ar, algumas indiretas de Edward quanto ao seu aniversário e o dos gêmeos, ele dava a entender varias ideias para um salão de festas, contratar um Buffet, mas eu me mostrava indiferente e fingia nem ouvir. Isso porque eu tinha outros planos em mente.

_Bella, as lojas são para lá. Você está levando o carro na direção errada _Edward reclamou ao perceber que estávamos pegando ao trevo e entrando na rodovia..

No banco de trás, Enzo e Louise me encaravam confusos, tanto quanto Edward.

Desliguei o carro e pedi que Edward assumisse o meu lugar, quando sentei no banco de passageiro, passei o cinto de segurança e soltei a minha decisão.

_Estou sequestrando vocês e estamos indo para o cativeiro, a nossa fazenda. Isso te lembra de alguma coisa Edward? Sair assim, sem avisar ninguém, literalmente sem pedir permissão? _ falei com ironia o relembrando do que ele fez ao sequestrar a mim e aos filhos_ Eu liguei para Sue e ela já está nos aguardando.

As crianças vibraram felizes, ao mesmo tempo assustando Cout. Surpreendendo-me, foi Enzo quem foi consolar a irmãzinha. Ele começava a aceitar as mudanças.

_Bella amor, isso é fofo de sua parte_ falou com aquele enorme sorriso torto _ Mas eu suspendi a reforma na fazenda, nós estávamos cortando gastos desnecessários por causa da crise na construtora, não acho que seja apropriado levar a Cout até lá. Você mesma reclamou das más condições da casa velha._ eu sabia que ele queria me lembrar da data, mas estava rodeando, e eu fingia nem lembrar que dia era hoje _ Isabella, acredito que nossas famílias não vão gostar disso, elas tem planos para nós hoje, lembra?

Balancei a cabeça negando, Edward devia estar pesando.

"_**Como a Bella é insensível, não recorda nem mesmo do aniversário dos próprios filhos hoje, nem vou me adicionar nesta equação**_".

_ Não se preocupe amor, outro dia nos reunimos com as nossas famílias e amigos. E assim eles fazem o que pretendiam para hoje.

Edward me provou amor de tantas maneiras, eu nem sabia por onde começar a agradecê-lo. Deu-me filhos lindos e saudáveis, se empenhava em cada dia ser um homem melhor e marido perfeito. A única coisa que me restava era tentar gratificar um pouquinho de tanta devoção.

Por conta própria e ajuda da Esme fizemos uma reforma na casa da fazenda, adicionando mais quartos e reformando praticamente tudo, adquirimos novos móveis e investimos numa decoração mais rústica. Esperava que Edward compreendesse a minha vontade de comemorar a data. A primeira vez que passaríamos juntos no aniversário dele e de nossos filhos, acho que merecíamos um pouco de privacidade.

**POV EDWARD**

Definitivamente, aquela não é a minha Bella.

Como assim, ela nem recorda do aniversario dos filhos?

Para mim então, nem sobrou nada, se nem dos gêmeos ela recordava. Enquanto eu dirigia eu observava a sua face serena e a suas mãos acariciando o ventre crescido, um frio na barriga tomou conta de mim ao lembrar-me do acidente de Eleazar, que Deus olhe por nós e permita que cheguemos à fazenda em segurança. Realmente, eu estava virando um covarde e medroso, mas tudo que envolvia minha família me deixava deste jeito. Medo de perdê-los...

_Bella é seguro viajar com você grávida deste jeito, e a Cout tão pequenina?_ questionei preocupado, ao mesmo tempo em que via uma saudação na entrada da fazenda.

Rancho _**Esconderijo dos Masen.**_

O que a minha Bella estava aprontando? Ela percebeu minha distração na placa de chegada e tentou novamente me distrair.

_ Eu conversei com nossas médicas e tivemos autorização para vir, mesmo porque os planos são de ficar apenas um fim de semana.

Bella é péssima quando tentar fazer algo escondido, ela estava me preparando uma surpresa, agora tudo se fechava na minha mente.

Tudo isso se confirmou quando chegamos numa casa refinada e muito estilosa, para ser apenas uma morada de fazenda. E não tinha nada a ver com a velha casa que deixamos aqui na ultima vez que passamos por ela.

_ Meu Deus! Como à senhora está bonita dona Bella e esta bebezinha, que coisa mais linda _ Sue dizia empolgada e logo pegava Cout no colo_ venham, vamos entrar.

Eu estava abismado com as melhorias na casa, Bella sempre me surpreendia.

Quando entramos, ouvimos o grito de Bella, Sue e Harry.

_ SUPRESAAAAAAAAAA _ Cout remexeu assustada e soltando um choro estridente. Logo se acalmando ao perceber que o silêncio voltava a reinar, devo dizer menos barulho.

Enzo pulou sobre os confetes que a mãe lançava, Louise parecia ter as mesmas atitudes da minha irmã Kate, ela vibrava e cantava para si mesma, muito empolgada. E eu?

Bem, eu estava olhando abobado para a minha mulher, tão graciosa e linda, teve todo o cuidado de me fazer acreditar que ela tinha esquecido os nossos aniversários,. Quando na verdade estava nos escondendo do burburinho e agitação da cidade, para providenciar um momento só nosso.

Apreciamos a boa comida da Sue, Harry serviu refrigerante e vinho, e para finalizar tivemos bolo, com as velinhas. Nós três juntos, sopramos e fizemos os desejos, ansiosos para serem realizados.

"_**Eu na verdade não quero pedir, só quero agradecer por tudo que veio até mim, os acréscimos e também as percas, eu tenho consciência que isso faz parte do ciclo da vida e contribuiu para o meu crescimento pessoal. Obrigado Senhor pela minha amada e devota esposa, e principalmente por ter me permitido uma segunda chance e ser um bom pai para os meus filhos**_ "

_Espero que não se importe Edward, mas é a primeira vez que temos a oportunidade de comemorar os aniversários de vocês três reunidos, queria algo familiar e só nosso _ eu beijei seus lábios agradecido por ela ser tão detalhista e ter dedicado um plano especial para nós _ Quando voltarmos para a cidade ,nossas famílias encontrarão varias maneiras de comemorar ...E quanto à fazenda, eu não queria deixar tudo isso acabar por isso a reforma, achei muito apropriado "_Esconderijo dos Masen_" porque este será o nosso cantinho para nos afastar do resto do mundo e desfrutar a companhia um do outro...

Eu fazia minha as suas palavras, e na próxima vez traríamos Olívia nos nossos braços.

Depois de muitas trocas de abraços e cumprimentos. Bella entregou a Enzo um embrulho muito grande, ele, como toda criança, ficou maravilhado antes mesmo de abrir, só por se tratar de um pacote chamativo.

_Enzo meu filho, este presente é para você aprender a usar e fazer os dias da sua família mais vibrantes _ ele muito ansioso, rasgava o papel encontrando por fim um violão, o sorriso no seu rosto compensou o esforço de Bella em dar presentes, sendo que ela não gosta muito de coisas exageradas e que tenham muito valor financeiro.

Para a Louise ela entregou uma caixinha, pequena, e como uma boa interesseira a minha filha ficou sem graça e perdida, todos nós rimos da sua desconfiança que fosse algo de pouco valor pelo tamanho sutil do embrulho.

_Minha princesa, este presente é principalmente para evitar que continue tentando pegar o material profissional do estúdio_ disse rindo _ Meu intuito em dar-lhe esta câmera é que você comece a registrar as novas amizades, os momentos com seus irmãos e tudo que chamar a atenção dos seus olhos.

As crianças me entregaram cartinhas e muitos recortes de desenhos, tudo feito por eles. Não poderia ganhar algo melhor e mais carinhoso.

Aos poucos todos estavam zanzando pela casa e Courtney acomodada no berço.

Bella veio do corredor com uma bolsa nos ombros, pegou minha mão e exigiu que nós fôssemos ao lago dos cisnes, de repente eu começava a gostar da ideia.

Com a ajuda do Harry colocamos o barco no rio, Sue ficaria de olho nas crianças enquanto estivéssemos fora.

Correnteza a fora sentíamos a brisa fria do inverno chegando, algumas folhas caindo e o cenário verde e colorido pelas flores agora recebia uma pequena nevoa esbranquiçada, tirando um pouco do brilho natural da natureza.

_ Não tem medo de entra num barco em plena correnteza e levando consigo o nosso bebê na barriga?_ perguntei

Os olhos de Bella brilharam, eu via um misto de confiança, companheirismo, excitação, mas principalmente amor.

_ Eu confio em você senhor Masen._ nunca me pareceu tão doce, ouvir estas palavras.

Chegando ao lago, fizemos a passagens entre os dois troncos encontrando aquela paisagem que parecia ter sido feita a mão, os cisnes estavam em menor quantidade, mas mesmo assim, havia uma grande película negra misturada com as penas brancas espalhadas pela água cristalina do lago.

Parei o barco e esperei que Bella falasse. Ela remexeu na bolsa e de lá retirou uma caixinha preta, com as mãos decididas e firmes ela abriu me mostrando um anel aparentemente de ouro branco. Entregou-me, para que eu lesse a frase gravada ali...

_**Para sempre sua. Bella**_

Pegou o anel em minhas mãos e sorriu com malícia.

_ Edward, eu gostaria de reafirmar os meus votos matrimoniais. Desta vez e aproveitando a nossa privacidade, quero dizer que homem nenhum jamais tocou meu corpo e foi recompensado da maneira que me entrego a você. Eu aprecio desde a sua respiração desacertada quando está urrando de tesão ao simples ato dos seus olhos revirarem na sua cabeça quando goza dentro de mim _ caralho, Bella é boa nisso, ela estava me deixando duro só com os votos _ Eu me contentaria de passar a vida inteira fazendo amor com você, mesmo quando chegarmos a velhice e tudo aquilo que um dia foi duro e firme, estiver murcho e caído. Quero ressaltar que viver ao seu lado, é um aprendizado e tanto, desde assisti-lo ao lado de nossas crianças a uma simples soneca no sofá da sala que é quando você fica babando feito um bebê...Quero dizer Edward, que você jamais precisaria me dar qualquer prova de amor, porque suas atitudes falam por si e se torna desnecessário palavras ou manifestações... Peço a Deus que nos conceda muitos e muitos anos juntos... Feliz Aniversário meu amor _ meio sem jeito pela barriga, Bella me abraçou e sussurrou ao meu ouvido _Eu te amo. E adoro as coisinhas que esse pau duro faz em mim _falou e levou as suas mãos ao meu pênis já duro...

Eu estava excitado para caralho, mesmo assim não segurei as lágrimas porque não considerava vergonhoso chorar ao ouvir a mulher que eu tanto amo praticamente escrever um livro de poemas de amor para mim.

_ Eu também te amo querida, eu somente tenho a lhe agradecer, pois foi graças a você que me tornei um homem melhor, e se hoje tenho o privilegio de ser pai, é porque você investiu toda a sua confiança em mim e me concedeu o prazer de fazer tudo isso ao seu lado.

Eu gostei desta ideia de troca de votos, não tinha nada em mente para usar agora, minha cabeça de baixo estava me tirando à concentração, mas num futuro bem próximo eu faria Bella molhar a calcinha só de ouvir minhas palavras.

Sem que eu percebesse, Bella tinha em mãos um livro grande com capa preta e eu sem nenhuma pista do que se tratava. Entregou-me o pacote e esperava no mínimo ansiosa pela minha aprovação.

Quando abri a capa, logo de cara eu queria rugir e gemer alto, fotos sensuais, diversas imagens da minha Bella com lingeries cheias de renda, babados e fitas tudo isso nas cores preta, azul e vermelho realçando sua pele cremosa. Mas a minha perdição foi encontrar uma foto dela nua, com o sobrenome Masen escrito de vermelho entre o seu umbigo e a sua intimidade.

Fiquei alguns minutos em choque, isso era demais para o meu pobre coração, talvez Tânia e Emmett estivessem certos, estou ficando velho e não aguentando fortes emoções.

Com um pouco mais de clareza me ocorreu que Bella estava com a barriga lisinha nas imagens.

_ Quando tirou estas fotos? _mal terminei a minha pergunta e queria saber qual filho da mãe tinha visto a minha mulher como veio ao mundo_ Merda Bella, eu gostei das fotos, mas caralho, não me diga que foi o Black quem tirou estas fotos?

Ela gargalhou satisfeita, Bella nega, mas eu sei que ela adora me ver com ciúmes.

_ Eu tirei as fotos quando estava entrando no segundo mês de gravidez, quis aproveitar o volume dos meus seios, já que você é apaixonado por esta parte do meu corpo, então imaginei que você gostaria de ter uma recordação deles cheios e vazando para fora do meu sutiã. Pode levar o álbum para o seu escritório e quando sentir saudades do meu corpo vá até o banheiro e veja estas imagens, pode se tocar olhando para mim toda peladinha e sua. Oh! E não fique enciumado, quem tirou as fotos foi a Tânia. Eu não teria coragem de fazer este trabalho sensual se fosse com outro fotografo.

Não satisfeito, comecei a folear novamente o book. Estava perdido, definitivamente arruinado com esta...

_Edward, esta é a parte em que você vai remar com muita pressa e me levar até aquele galpão para fodermos gostoso _ falou autoritária, me arrancando da minha distração com as suas fotos.

Oh céus, agradeci mentalmente a Deus, nunca achei ser merecedor de tanto. Mas se ele estava colocando tantas coisas boas no meu caminho, eu não seria ingênuo de recusar.

A vida me ensinou aos trancos e barrancos, que nossas escolhas têm um peso muito forte em nossas vidas e que as palavras muitas vezes machucam mais do que uma ferida aberta. Uma vez fiz uma escolha errada, com consequências piores, mas com muito esforço e confiança o tempo me ajudou a resgatar os meus erros e depois fazer varias escolhas certas.

Descobri-me um homem rico em companheirismo, milionário com muitas amizades verdadeiras sejam elas as que estão aqui presentes ou aquelas que olham por nós lá do céu e bilionário em amor...entre meus irmãos, filhos, como pai e marido...

Definitivamente, eu não preciso de mais nada para ser feliz. Apenas aguardar a chegada da nossa preciosa e tão esperada Olívia.

E reforçando o que minha Bella disse, eu agradeço a Deus por me permitir um grande amor e rogo a Deus para viver muitos anos ao lado da mulher que amo e de nossos filhos, frutos de uma grande história de superação, confiança e amor através do SEMPRE...

A Thousand Years-Christina Perri

**MIL ANOS**

_**O coração acelerado**_

_**Cores e promessas**_

_**Como ser corajoso**_

_**Como posso amar quando tenho medo de me apaixonar**_

_**Mas ao ver você na solidão**_

_**Toda a minha dúvida de repente se vai de alguma maneira**_

_**Um passo mais perto**_

_**Eu morri todos os dias esperando você**_

_**Amor, não tenha medo**_

_**Eu te amei por mil anos**_

_**Eu te amarei por mais mil**_

_**O tempo fica parado**_

_**Há beleza em tudo que ela é**_

_**Terei coragem**_

_**Não deixarei nada levar embora**_

_**O que está na minha frente**_

_**Cada suspiro**_

_**Cada momento trouxe a isso**_

_**Um passo mais perto**_

_**Eu morri todos os dias esperando você**_

_**Amor, não tenha medo**_

_**Eu te amei por mil anos**_

_**Eu te amarei por mais mil**_

_**O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria**_

_**O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu**_

_**Eu te amei por mil anos**_

_**Eu te amarei por mais mil**_

_**Um passo mais perto**_

_**Um passo mais perto**_

_**Eu morri todos os dias esperando você**_

_**Amor, não tenha medo**_

_**Eu te amei por mil anos**_

_**Eu te amarei por mais mil**_

_**O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria**_

_**O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu**_

_**Eu te amei por mil anos**_

_**Eu te amarei por mais mil**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Bom, Espero não ter alimentado a ira de vcs quanto a morte do eu tentei ao máximo trazer algum realismo pra esta história , a meu ver a vida é um ciclo cheio de passagens, acréscimo e percas ...E claro, mais uma vez Edward mostrando como cresceu como pessoa. Por que uma vez que ele se sentia endividando e em falta com o amigo Eleazar , tenho certeza que agora eles estão em pés de igualdade. ...(quem não entendeu toda esta questão, deixo como sugestão reler o capítulo Construindo uma base sólida ).**_

Mas falando sobre o Epílogo, e então decepcionei muito? Sinceridade srsrsrrsrs  
E  
A SURPRESA , na verdade é uma pergunta.

MUITAS LEITORAS RECLAMAM DE BÔNUS , APÓS O FIM .MAS EU TENHO UM ESCRITO E SENDO REVISADO.  
Vcs gostariam de ler um Bônus , com um pouco de fofurices, a vida conjugal de Edward e Bella , a convivência com as 4 crianças (incluam a Olívia) e cenas hots ?

SE a resposta for SIM, eu pergunto novamente :  
3 o BÔNUS II tem mais de 17.000 palavras(enormeeeeee) Vcs preferem ele divido em duas partes?  
.ou

3 Ou posso posta-lo inteiro ?

É isso, aguardo REVIEWS ...  
Vamos lá leitoras, a atualização com o Bônus depende somente de vocês. Leitoras participativas e as FANTASMAS .  
Vamos lá , acho que pelo menos agora a autora merece ...sim? *_*

Bjos e fiquem com Deus (até breve , eu espero)Pretendo voltar o quanto antes , se esta for a vontade de vcs.

Não quero despedir-me hoje , não hoje .


	25. Bônus II Família Masen

_**Boa leitura ! E por favor, não ignorem as notas finais.**_

* * *

_**Bônus II _ Família Masen.**_

_POV BELLA_

Edward tinha razão...O brilho dela era incontestável, sua brisa angelical e aquele sorriso doce funcionavam como um sopro de vida. Uma vivacidade sem igual...Nem parecia certo ela ser assim... Tão natural... Uma relíquia... A nossa pequena joia rara.

_ Ei, vejam como ela está formosa, parece uma bonequinha de porcelana _ seus olhos estavam atentos ao que eu dizia. Fixaram-se em minha boca enquanto eu conversava com ela, tentando sem sucesso gungunar sílabas incompreensíveis para nós adultos _ Que bebê mais esperta, além de muita beleza é atenta, não é mesmo?

No quarto estava somente Olívia e eu, cuidando dos últimos preparativos para passearmos. Outra pessoa que ouvisse do lado de fora, acreditaria que o cômodo estava com um grupo barulhento de pessoas. Mas seria sempre assim, eu uma mãe bobona e maravilhada quando o assunto é as minhas crias. Cada um com sua maneira singular, despertavam em mim tantos sentimentos que palavras jamais definiriam.

_Calminha, calminha a mamãe já está quase acabando, só mais um minutinho _ Olí estava começando a ficar impaciente, mesmo ela tendo uma natureza calma e pacata, não é muito de seu feitio ficar posando de Barbie e quieta, enquanto é produzida. Acabei de amarrar os cadarços do seu minúsculo tênis All Star lilás com branco, e enfim pronta! _ Muito bem, viu como foi rápido e nem arrancou pedaço? Está cheirosa e arrumadinha.

Os passos vindos pelo corredor, só podiam ser da Maria, a nossa governanta. Percebi mesmo a distância que o seu fôlego estava descompassado e alto, muito alto. Muitas vezes insistimos com ela, que estava na hora dela parar de trabalhar e descansar, porém Maria sempre alegava que queria acompanhar um pouco mais do desenvolvimento das crianças. Não é a toa que ela é considerada uma avó

para eles, o carinho e a dedicação nunca foram somente de uma funcionária, o jeito afável e paciencioso demostravam afeição e muito amor com todos nós... Principalmente com as crianças.

_Bella olhe isso_ Maria disse com o pouco que restou da voz perdida entre as arfadas pela falta de ar. Na sua mão estava o meu mais novo sapato italiano, uma coleção limitada e que em outros tempos era um modelo lindo de viver e agora parado no ar através da exposição da governanta, estava um sapato todo mordido e babado_ Olívia como está linda, vem com a vovó.

Maria muito esperta retirou a criança dos meus braços enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro. Irritada com a centésima edição de estragos sem reparos do novo membro da família.

_ Anote o que estou falando Maria das duas ou uma... Ou eu coloco o Edward, Emmett e esse cachorro no adestramento os três de uma só vez... Ou então, vou sumir com esse animal._ com um rabo de olho percebi a criatura em espécie parado atrás da porta, como se percebesse que eu estava falando dele _Sacanagem... Todo este tempo com Sieva e Blair, nós nunca passamos por situações deste tipo nem mesmo quando eram filhotes e agora o Emmett inventa essa de presentear a afilhada com este monstro amarelado. E o pior é que Edward aceitou. Ele sempre fazendo as vontades dessas crianças.

Maria gargalhava alto da minha impaciência, enquanto Olívia se divertia com o colar da avó cheio de pingentes brilhantes.

_O que o Edward não faz por estas crianças? ... Se te faz sentir melhor, esta fase passa. O leão é apenas um cachorro amoroso e carente, como vocês estão sempre ocupados, negando carinho e atenção, ele desconta essa rejeição de outro modo.

Leão! Este é o nome do labrador. Emmett disse que Olívia precisava de um amigo leal e macho, segundo ele esta casa estava lotada de animais fêmea. Dai veio a ideia de presenteá-la com o Leão.

Cachorro idiota, folgado, mas muito fofo.

_ O bolo já está frio e empacotado como você pediu _Maria dizia enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Parecia até marcação, o cachorro ignorava Maria, mas corria para o meu lado quase me derrubando escada a fora.

Deitei minha caçulinha no bebê conforto, acomodei o pacote com o bolo no banco da frente, coloquei devidamente o cinto de segurança, tudo isso sobre o olhar atento e preocupado da Maria.

_Cuidado com o trânsito minha filha _Eu não conseguia imaginar esta casa sem a nossa grande mãezona. Desde que nos transferimos para cá e junto às novas mudanças, veio à antiga funcionaria do Edward, um grande membro na nossa família._ Tchau Olívia, manda beijinho para a vovó _Maria pedia e fazia os gestos induzindo Olí a repetir, mas não obtendo muito sucesso.

_Amanhã você estará de folga Maria, vá passear! Rever os amigos e não me questione _ela balançou a cabeça me repreendendo, mas com um sorriso sem graça admitiu aceitar o acordo_ A propósito, se a Kate chegar com a Courtney primeiro que nós, peça que ela me aguarde, não vou demorar.

Olívia estava começando a ficar com os olhos apagados, um grande reflexo que ocorria todas as vezes que entravamos no carro, ela sempre se sentia sonolenta, antes mesmo do automóvel entrar em movimento.

_Ei mocinha, nada de mimi. Vamos ver o PAPAI e depois buscar seus irmãos no colégio.

Seus olhos arregalaram rapidamente com a menção de ver o Edward.

_AAA _ começou com suas tagarelices infantis.

Os corredores da Construtora estavam numa calmaria só, às pessoas concentradas e o olhar preso, cada um, em sua própria responsabilidade e obrigação. Seria sempre assim com o patrão na empresa. Edward é amoroso e dedicado em casa, mas quando o assunto é ordem e rendimento na Construtora ele não pensa duas vezes em ser severo e rigoroso.

Sai do primeiro andar rumando ao elevador, recebendo acenos discretos de cabeça ou um sutil "Bom dia, como vai?" Sendo eu a esposa do chefe, toda a ala masculina tinha receios quanto a olhar na minha direção ou apenas dirigir um cumprimento...

Saindo do elevador me deparei com uma pequena aglomeração, uns quatro ou cinco homens com o olhar atento em um único ponto. Uma mulher.

Ela estava encostada a maquina de Xerox e aos pouquinhos abaixava o corpo proporcionando uma visão satisfatória aos desocupados que não tiravam os olhos daquele traseiro desnudo a cada centímetro que a saia muito curta subia.

A voz deles não era muito audível, mas ambos estavam com um sorriso pateta no rosto.

Com um movimento para a esquerda assim que um rapaz mudou de posição, percebi uma cabeleira ruiva, depressa identifiquei meu marido entre a rodinha de comadres fazendo fofoca. Com alguns papeis na mão Edward disfarçava um olhar nas folhas que segurava e o outro no bumbum da moça, sua expressão era séria e envergonhada, mas ainda assim estava olhando com um rabo de olho. Ao lado do Edward estava o Garret caindo na risada, aposto que se o Emmett trabalhasse neste bloco estaria aqui também.

_Bella ai está você! Olívia coisa fofa da titia!_ fiz sinal com as mãos para que a Ângela falasse mais baixo, eu queria observar e ver até aonde essa brincadeirinha de provocar e estimular a mente do patrão iria terminar _ Ok, desculpe-me! Deixe-me segurar este bolo para você. Aliás, bom dia! Olívia como você está grande e bonita.

Minha bebê riu largamente para a Sra Webber , seu olhar piscava sem parar na direção dos longos cabelos escuros da Ângela, uma das suas diversões prediletas. Puxar madeixas.

Gentilmente minha amiga pegou o pacote que eu equilibrava com apenas uma mão, e para manter os gritinhos da Olívia para si mesma entreguei meu óculos de sol para distrai-la e não chamarmos a atenção do seu pai, que parecia distraído quanto a nossa presença.

Desde que eu me afastei do estúdio para me dedicar à criação das minhas duas caçulinhas, faço visitas constantes a Construtora, e às vezes, trago as crianças para fazer uma surpresa ao papai. Acho melhor aproveitar o tempo que disponho agora, porque este vai ser pouco cronometrado quando eu voltar a fotografar.

Intrigada, pois há alguns dias atrás não havia visto aquela funcionária, eu começava a imaginar sobre suas origens.

_Onde está a Charllote? Esta função é dela! O que aquela mulher está fazendo aqui e como secretária do meu marido?

Ângela parecia sem graça em me passar informação por este ser o seu local de trabalho, no entanto a minha cara de brava deve ter intercedido a favor dela falar a verdade.

_A Charllote está com problemas na coluna e precisou se afastar para fazer as sessões de fisioterapia. Como não tínhamos condições de ficarmos sem uma secretária... hum...é ...a... empresa contratou esta Senhorita.

Encarei a mulher a minha frente, posando para os olhares famintos como se pousa para um fotografo, fazendo caras e bocas. Não nego, uma mulher bonita, cabelos longos e claros, o corpo muito chamativo e bem esculpido, no entanto vulgar. As roupas e a maquiagem estavam longe de uma boa escolha para usar no trabalho.

_ A empresa, ou o Edward a escolheu?

Ângela não precisou responder sua falta de fala já dizia por si.

_Quantos dias ela está trabalhando na empresa? _falei sem dar tempo de Ângela responder.

Estava achando isso muito irritante. Geralmente Edward e eu conversavamos e trocamos informações de como foi o nosso dia, mas em nenhum momento me contou sobre a nova contratação.

_Bem, ela está aqui há quatro dias _ Ângela se encolheu gradativamente, talvez espantada com minha cara de irritação _ Bella, o Edward apenas analisou o currículo e deixou que outra equipe fizesse a entrevista decisiva. Não fique zangada.

Eu não estou zangada, apenas irritada... Atormentada... Chateada e muito ENCIUMADA. Sentindo-me extremamente uma idiota!

Inquieta e agitada com os óculos que a pouco a mantinha entretida, Olívia remexia-se em meus braços desinteressada. Também não ajudava muito, o fato de que estávamos conversando e não dávamos a devida atenção a ela.

_Shiiiiiii, quietinha filha, só mais um pouquinho, espera só um minuto. Mamãe já vai lhe encher de atenção...

Dizer isso a uma criança de nove meses é o mesmo que disser: "Vá em frente, continue"... Entretanto com muito esforço, ela encontrou diversão no zíper lateral da minha bolsa.

Percebi que a comoção de pessoas estava se esvaindo, dois homens que eu não conhecia ainda estavam absorvidos pela ceninha proporcionada. Edward assumiu uma postura ainda mais séria e com aquela expressão de homem mandão, ele disse alguma coisa aos funcionários e saiu para a sua sala fechando a porta em seguida.

A mas ele me paga. Safado...

Não sou sonsa e muito menos ingênua de acreditar que o Edward não olha para outras mulheres com admiração e às vezes até mesmo com curiosidade, este é o mal dos homens e sua genética safada, já presenciei meu próprio pai fazendo isso, e algumas vezes até mesmo o meu sogro. Mas daí a permitir e contratar uma mulherzinha neste estilo, para passar boa parte do dia esfregando os seus atributos e qualidades na cara do meu homem? Isso era demais.

Notei que quando o Edward saiu à brincadeira perdeu a graça. A secretária ergueu o corpo e voltou para a sua mesa fingindo estar ocupada.

Dirigi-me até a mesa mantendo a minha postura erguida, não sou convencida, mas eu sei que causo uma boa impressão nas pessoas. Mesmo depois de dar vida a três filhos eu mantenho uma aparência legal e bem cuidada.

A garota me encarou com uma expressão afetuosa, com um sorriso estúpido no rosto. Parecia interessada em fazer um bom trabalho, mas começou errado ao tentar chamar a atenção do patrão bem diante aos olhos ciosos da sua esposa.

_Em que posso ajuda-la?_ perguntou simpaticamente, analisando os movimentos das perninhas gordinhas da Olívia balançando para lá e para cá_ Que bebê mais lindo! ... Tem horário marcado com o Sr Masen?

Ergui minha filha no braço e caminhei até a porta, não precisava ser anunciada por ela.

_Estou aqui para ver o meu marido, com licença _Usei toda a minha boa educação jamais ofenderia alguém com palavras grosseiras ou dar a impressão que Renee e Charlie não me deram bons modos. Também não esperei por sua reação ou para ver a cara de desapontada.

Empurrei a porta devagar afim de não chamar atenção. Edward estava de cabeça baixa e usando os seus óculos para leitura. Seja o quê quer que fosse que ele estivesse lendo, a sua atenção estava somente à escrita a sua frente, nem sequer notou a nossa presença.

Sendo Olívia apaixonada pelo pai, ao notar ele a sua frente ela quis mostrar que estava presente.

_PAPA PAPA AAAAAAA _ ela balbuciava alto, arrancando um sorriso largo do meu marido.

Eu estava na minha, não daria o gostinho à fulana fazendo escândalos, sabia de maneiras bem mais satisfatórias de castigar maridos safados.

Edward retirou os óculos e se ergueu rapidamente caminhando até nós.

_Estrelinha vem cá! Papai estava com tantas saudades _ beijou meus lábios com um selinho e notando a minha frieza em seguida tomando Olívia dos meus braços _ Que surpresa agradável! _ele cheirou o pescoço da criança arrancando risadinhas e soprando em seguida para fazer graça _ Como está cheirosa a minha garotinha.

Eu cruzei meus braços e fiquei estática esperando por uma brecha. Ele me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu estava emburrada.

_O que foi amor? Por que eu tenho a impressão que você está brava?

Descarado.

_ Eu teria algum motivo para estar irritada, Senhor meu marido?_ mantive meu tom normal de voz, mas fui irônica. Sabendo o quanto Edward odiava a minha indiferença e a minha facilidade em ocultar as minhas emoções dele. Eu voltei a jogar como fiz antigamente.

Ele bufou de um jeito acomodado e voltou a dar atenção a nossa filha, erguendo ela no ar, mordendo a sua barriga e andando de cavalinho com ela pelo escritório. Se eu não estivesse tão chateada, eu estaria babando na sua empreitada em arrancar risadas da nossa criança.

_ Onde está a sua irmã?_ perguntou a filha como se notasse que eu não estava a fim de papo, mas não obtendo reposta recorreu a mim_ Bella por que não trouxe a Courtney?

Peguei uma revista e mostrando pouco interesse comecei a folear, sem olhar nos seus olhos.

_Kate a buscou para passear e fazer umas comprinhas, ver se ela se animava um pouco. Disse que não conseguiria fazer isso levando Olívia junto, ainda mais com a Cout doentinha e a toda hora resmungando.

Edward gargalhou, mas sem muito animo.

_Quanta frescura, nossos filhos são uns anjinhos. Kate é que é muito lerda para acompanhar a energia deles. E os gêmeos?

Caminhei até ele, pegando Olí dos seus braços.

_ Vamos buscá-los na Escola, não é mesmo Olívia?_ não dei oportunidades de ele me abraçar ou me beijar como sempre gostava de fazer.

Entre as suas sobrancelhas estavam vincos formados pela preocupação e curiosidade. Dei-lhe as costas seguindo para a porta.

_Bella, amor... Espere venha aqui vamos conversar.

Fingi não ouvir e sai, deixando um Edward irritado por ser contrariado. Fui até o local que Ângela estava e entreguei a bebê para ela. Edward merecia uma atençãozinha. Pensei com algum sarcasmo.

_Não vou demorar. Daqui a pouco eu pego a Olívia! Não se preocupe ela não é chorona. Não existem estranhos para essa criaturinha _eu disse sorrindo para a minha filha_ Mamãe já volta amorzinho.

Regressei rapidamente para a sala do meu marido, antes de entrar desabotoei três, botões da minha camisa deixando um decote bem apelativo e sugestivo.

Dito e feito bastou passar pela porta e Edward estava me chamando para o seu colo. Sem protestos eu fui, caminhei sedutoramente e sentei montada no seu colo.

_O que aconteceu carinho? Por que você está escondendo suas emoções de mim? Sabe que odeio quando faz isso. Nem sequer me deixou me despedir da nossa filha e foi logo arrancando ela dos meus braços.

Aguarde Edward Masen... Aguarde.

_Cala a boca Edward, pelo amor de Deus _com um movimento rude e brusco eu o puxei pela gravata em seguida afrouxei o nó não poupando indelicadezas da minha parte. Recebendo dele caretas em troca.

Edward tentou segurar meus pulsos, mas antes disso eu abri sua camisa num rompante estourando os botões pela minha falta de paciência de abri-los um por um. Claro, isso porque eu estava com raiva também.

_Nossa você está agressiva... Isso é saudade? _ disse ao se pressionar em mim e me beijar.

Um beijo apaixonado e que em outro dia eu corresponderia com maestria.

Não contente com tão pouco, Edward desceu leves selinhos se enfileirando por meu pescoço, sublinhando na concha da minha orelha e sugando o lóbulo com destreza. A língua experiente traçou o contorno e em seguida voou para dentro.

Arrepios passaram por meu corpo, mas eu precisava de força. Edward parecia uma pantera atocaiando a sua presa.

Os seus dedos seguraram meu queixo o erguendo e, então sua boca cobriu a minha. Ele aumentou a pressão enterrando-se como se fosse devorá-la. As mãos deslizavam por meus seios, ventre e quadris.

Não tinha como negar, o meu marido sabia como agradar uma mulher. E é justamente esta a minha preocupação. Confio inteiramente nele até que se prove o contrário, mas não confio nas vadias e desfrutáveis que existem por ai, de olho na sua beleza física e bens materiais. As populares alpinistas sociais.

_Bella, amor eu quero você _ ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_Primeiro passo_: Deixa-lo excitado.

Moleza.

Seu pênis estava latejante entre as suas calças, eu podia sentir o seu volume avantajado e a fim de ser libertado.

Como boa conhecedora do corpo deste homem, eu sabia que ele estava exaurido à beira de um colapso. Tanto físico como emocional.

Usando esta fadiga como trunfo. Esfreguei-me nele arrancando mais gemidos, queria deixá-lo literalmente doido e sem razão.

Edward um dia me confessou que antes nunca extraíra tanto prazer de gestos simples de uma relação sexual com outra que não fosse eu. Entre nós dois, cada carícia, cada beijo era especial, e parecia aquecer a sua alma endurecida por ter se sentido sozinho e frio por tanto tempo.

Sabendo desta vantagem a meu favor, eu estava apostando em minhas fichas.

_Sim "querido" se liberte, diga que é meu somente meu_ falei enquanto chupava violentamente o seu pescoço.

Gaguejando ele tentou falar, mas não saiu som algum. Vacilante Edward afrouxou suas calças despertando dos seus confins o meu predileto, seu membro vigoroso e no ponto. Com muito esforço fez o mesmo com a minha calça.

"_**Senhor dai-me forças para resistir e não cair em tentação**_" Eu pensava mentalmente.

_Diga mais alto Edward, não entendi_ fazendo coisinhas prazerosas percorrer minha espinha e baixo ventre. Com minha parte de baixo completamente nua eu ficava roçando sem demasia no seu pênis duro.

Ciente da sua paixão corporificada por mim, eu não me importava se parecia patético usar pequenos artifícios por puro despeito e apenas marcar meu território.

_EU SOU SEU ISABELLA, SOMENTE SEU! _ falou agora mais alto, atingindo o meu ideal, fazer com que uma certa pessoa lá fora ouvisse. Não conseguindo mais lutar contra a atração que sentia me permiti desfrutar um pouquinho.

Abri meus lábios sem receios para receber a sua língua atrevida e sempre sensata, quando o assunto é arrancar das profundas a melhor das sensações. Sentindo a sua ascendência de macho percorrer todo o seu sistema com este agrado, ele me apertava ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

Sua língua Invadiu-me a boca ao mesmo tempo em que começava a deslizar por minha entrada úmida, mantendo somente a cabecinha do seu membro lá dentro.

Ele não estava usando toda a sua força, aquela que chegava a latejar no seu sangue. Mas com gentileza, eu fui o induzindo a uma aceitação sem restrições e sem pressas.

Pobre e ingênuo marido. Não se brinca com o orgulho ferido de uma mulher e o Edward vai descobrir isso.

_**Segundo passo**_: Deixá-lo na mão.

Ergui-me de seu colo sem lhe dar chances de prosseguir, fazendo Edward revirar os olhos e interpretar a minha atitude de forma errada.

_Isso Isabella, monta no meu pau, cavalga forte_ seus olhos estavam fechados e não perceberam o meu afastamento, mas a falta de calor emanando do meu corpo o fez perceber meu feito.

Estava molhada, arreganhada e pronta para recebê-lo. Mas acima de tudo eu tenho meu orgulho e não me contentaria até fazê-lo implorar.

_Que porra é essa?_ perguntou frustrado ao notar eu abotoando os botões da minha camisa e erguendo a minha calça, que sorrateiramente ele desceu_ _Isabella, que palhaçada é essa? Vem cá amor, vamos terminar. Eu mal posso andar, estou dolorido pra caralho. Percebe?

Sim, e como. Não tinha como não ver aquele pau armado e apontado na minha direção.

Já vestida e o cabelo arrumado, caminhei até ele e sentei sobre a sua mesa, me sentido altamente desconfortável com o meu corpo insatisfeito e ansioso por ser preenchido.

_Presta bem atenção Edward_ falei pausadamente _ Eu só vou fazer amor com você, quando se impuser e exigir que aquela mulher que você arrumou como secretária esteja devidamente vestida e produzida APENAS PARA trabalhar e não disposta a gracinhas como aquela no corredor em frente à máquina de Xerox.

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque e compreensão, o suor correndo em bicas por seu rosto.

_PQP! Bella ela é novata, não sabe como funcionam as coisas por aqui e eu não estava falando nada, só ouvindo os comentários dos rapazes.

Eu não iria exigir a demissão da pobre garota. Aparentemente ela estava empenhada em trabalhar e talvez por uma falta de sorte não soubesse ou nem sequer tinha reparado na aliança brilhante na mão do Edward.

_Francamente, justo você que é muito exigente contrata e permiti este tipo de situação nos corredores da sua empresa. Muito me admira. E ainda vem com essa de novata... Merda Edward ela está aqui há quatro dias e você não me disse nada _ tudo bem, ele não era obrigado a me manter informada quanto aos funcionários, mas eu gostava de saber _ E outra... Isso não é coisa que ela precisa ouvir como orientação. Uma pessoa com noção e discrição sabe que esses não são trajes para se usar no trabalho.

Levantei depressa já prevendo o seu movimento de tentar me sentar no seu colo novamente.

_Caralho eu estava calado, não disse nada. Não tenho culpa se ela estava mostrando tudo._ percebendo que eu estava longe de ceder, continuou a se justificar_ Bella, até hoje eu nem tinha reparado nesta menina, sei lá que tipo de roupas ela usa... O fato é que eu estava passando pelo corredor, ouvi as risadas dos rapazes e me juntei a eles. Só isso.

Cruzei meus braços e sem alterar a voz prossegui.

_O único culpado aqui é você sim! Se me quer vai ter que estabelecer limites._ Lá estava ele com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono, isso me estava irritando_ Quer saber Edward? Vá se ferrar.

Dei-lhe as costas para sair, o ouvindo balbuciar ameaças.

_Hoje é dia das crianças dormirem na casa dos meus pais. Vou levá-los até lá e mais tarde nos entendemo _ ele falou meu nome praticamente soletrando. Edward estava puto com a minha atitude.

Sorri ironicamente ao dizer.

_Esta noite quero meus quatro filhos ao meu lado, por tanto nada de dormirem fora. Estamos entendidos?

Sai em passos rápidos sem aguardar sua resposta. Rumei até o local que deixei Olívia.

Sabendo que não demoraria muito para ele vir atrás.

_ Isabella Masen volte aqui agora_ gritou sua exigência, já bem contrariado.

Do lado de fora, eu o ouvi gritar por mim com autoridade. Pobrezinho... Se ele pensa que comigo estas coisas funcionam.

POV EDWARD

_ Isabella Masen volte aqui agora _não me importava se eu estava de pau duro, cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal e a camisa toda arrebentada por sua façanha em arrebentar botão por botão.

Sai da minha sala pra ir atrás dela.

No final do corredor Bella pegava Olívia nos braços da senhora Webber, como se tivesse pressa em sair do edifício.

Caralho.

Eu não tenho culpa.

Merda.

A mulher exibe a sua bunda para o público e por mais que eu tenha tentado colocar travas nos meus olhos, não foi o suficiente e olhei mesmo. Sou macho, amo minha esposa e acima de tudo lhe sou fiel, mas antes também sou homem. CARALHO! Como não olhar? Não tenho esse controle sobre os meus olhos traidores. Merda, até então nem tinha notado aquela garota na mesa de secretariado.

Com passos largos consegui alcançá-la antes que saísse. Notando na mão da Ângela um bolo que somente a Maria sabia fazer, chocolate com calda de damascos. O meu favorito.

Olhei para a minha esposa com amor e admiração, sempre zelando por mim. Não era a primeira vez que ela me fazia esses mimos.

_Obrigada querida, eu estava salivando de vontade por um pedaço._ falei sem perceber.

Bella mantinha um olhar frio, duro e sinceramente, eu tenho medo deste lado vingativo da minha mulher.

_Não trouxe para você... é apenas um agradinho para a minha amiga Ângela e pensei que fosse encontrar a Charllote para compartilhar uma fatia._ minha agente e amiga de Bella começava a protestar a meu favor, quando minha esposa interferiu_ Não se preocupe Ângela, Edward está de dieta, sabe como é a idade, né? Muito açúcar faz mal e, enfim não quero marido velho e doente.

Ponto para Isabella. Ela sabe como odeio este tipo de demonstração na frente de terceiros.

Antes que eu percebesse, o elevador estava se fechando levado com ele a minha mulher e minha filha.

Voltei para a minha sala extremamente revoltado.

Porra. E agora?

Joguei um vaso contra a parede para diminuir a minha frustração, mas nada daquele desconforto passar. Estava dolorido...

Minha produtividade estava à zero, decidi ir embora mais cedo e tentar ganhar o perdão da minha carinhosa esposa. Antes disso passei um sermão na nova

funcionária e sem nenhum um pouco de constrangimento olhei em seus olhos, exigindo que a mudança fosse para já, e rápido... Senão ela estaria demitida.

Vá entender as mulheres, eu nem sei a cor dos olhos ou dos cabelos daquela moça. Como é que a Bella inventa essa de ficar irritada com um incidente como aquele no corredor? Tudo bem que desviei um pouco de foco. Mas parei entre a roda de homens apenas para pedir que cada um ocupasse o seu lugar de trabalho, e partir dai eles retornaram uma nova rodada de risadinhas e continuaram apreciando a exibição da moça do mal...

Chegando a minha casa, nem tive o trabalho de guardar o meu carro na garagem, entrei pela porta dos fundos notando o silêncio que é raro naquele horário. Sendo que as quatro crianças estavam em casa e sempre em brincadeiras... Onde será que todos estavam?

_Papaiiiiiiiii, chegou cedo hoje _Enzo veio correndo me receber.

Com a casa cheia de mulheres, meu filho e eu desenvolvemos ainda mais afinidade e códigos somente entre nós dois. Coisa de homem.

_E aí campeão _peguei ele e o rodopiei _Onde está a sua mãe e as meninas?_perguntei ao vasculhar o local com o olhar.

Encontrando Cout no carrinho e assistindo desenho animado. A feição um pouco caída e a pele vermelha por causa da virose e a febre que contraiu nas mudanças climáticas do tempo.

._Mamãe está organizando e dobando as roupas, a Ise está brincando com a Olí e a Cout assistindo desenho. Mamãe pediu que a Maria ficasse de olho nas meninas.

Eu ri com o seu comentário. Todo homenzinho.

_E você não requer cuidados, estou certo? Ele ergueu a mão no ar e fizemos aquele cumprimento de parceria, quando ele disse: _Certíssimo papai!

Aproveitei que Bella estava distraída no andar de cima, eu peguei as crianças para levá-las até a mansão dos Cullen.

Não é como se eu estivesse tentando me livrar dos nossos filhos. Eu só queria fazer a pazes. Sair daquele clima ruim.

O caminho até a casa do meu pai foi divertido e barulhento, do seu jeito cada um foi cantando uma musica ou gungunando palavrinhas misteriosas.

Quando eu estava estacionando na frente da mansão, meu celular bipou.

_BELLA CHAMANDO_ _ meu display piscava, sem parar.

_Oi amor _atendi todo doce, ela por outro lado, estava azeda, o humor continuava péssimo.

_Edward seu desnaturado, onde você está e para onde está levando as crianças? _ meio hesitante expliquei que estava na frente da casa do meu pai _ Eu lhe disse que as crianças vão dormir aqui em casa hoje, sem falar que você não pegou nem uma peça de roupas ou remédios ... Sabe muito bem que a Olívia não fica sem a gente durante a noite. A Courtney está doentinh minha obrigação e dedicação cuidar dela, sem falar nos gêmeos, que semana passada ficaram três dias na fazenda dos meus pais, e esta semana estavam fazendo noite do pijama na casa da Kate. Eu quero ficar junto dos meus filhos. PORRA! Venha embora logo e com os quatro. Ou do contrário, vou até ai e eu mesma os buscarei.

Desligou sem minha reposta.

_Sim senhora_ respondi para mim mesmo, encarei o rostinho alegre das crianças e era hora de dar a notícia _ O passeio melou. Mamãe quer passar um tempinho com vocês, então vamos voltando para casa. Outro dia o papai trás vocês.

Enzo e Louise por serem maiores e compreenderem, esses chiaram e reclamaram. Mas as duas pequenas estavam do mesmo jeito, sorridentes.

Em casa, tudo parecia normal.

Apenas parecia.

O jantar estava sendo servido como de costume. Maria junto a nós à mesa. Sieva, Blair e Leão a postos num cantinho ao redor do móvel, esperando pelos farelos caindo do prato das crianças.

Lá da varanda, eu ouvia os gritos agudos do papagaio imitando um choro de bebê. Também, não tinha como a maritaca não aprender, durante alguns meses era tudo que se ouvia aqui em casa. Pela pouca diferença entre Cout e Olí, sempre tínhamos os chorinhos nos mesmos horários e às vezes intercalados.

_Papai está tudo bem? _ minha afetuosa Louise notou a falta de diálogos entre eu e a sua mãe, ou melhor, da Bella para comigo.

Olhei Bella de soslaio, a tempo de encontrá-la sorrindo com escárnio.

Trapaceira! Está se divertindo as minhas custas.

Não é a primeira vez que brigamos. Pessoas geniosas e com personalidades fortes, como nós, tendem a qualquer motivo ser detalhe simples para um ou o outro criar caso. Mas este mérito eu deixo para Bella, juntando a sua teimosia e pirraça, ela sempre consegue o que quer de mim. O casamento requer paciência e força de vontade para fazer dar certo. Sei que muitos casais namoram dez anos seguidos e quando casam um desconhece as atitudes do outro. Comigo e Bella não seria diferente, iniciamos uma vida conjugal cheia de bagagem, quatro crianças, uma convivência cheia de descobertas e às vezes decepções. Mas somos humanos e as falhas existem.

_Está tudo bem sim querida! Diga-me como foi o seu dia?_ toda tarde pergunto isso às crianças, como se esse detalhe me fizesse AINDA mais presente.

Louise agitou o cabelo para o lado um hábito que adquiriu com minha irmã Rosie.

_ Eu não quero mais fazer balé, eu prefiro jazz. Por favor, papai, deixa vai? Mamãe disse que você decide.

EU não colocaria imposição quanto a isso. Porém me machucou saber que a minha garotinha estava criando gosto próprio e abandonando o collant, tule e sapatilhas. O balé tem toda a sua graciosidade e delicadeza de menina. Teria de me informar a respeito de aulas de jazz.

_Vamos ver querida, depois conversamos sobre isso.

Courtney olhava para comida como quem olha pra um monte de merda. Parecia enojada. Fazendo altas caretas, se não estivesse doentinha eu estaria rindo das suas gracinhas. Mas provavelmente seu paladar estava ruim.

_Papai responde agora, diz que pode, diz?_ insistiu Louise abordando novamente o assunto.

Olhei para Bella com ar de acusação "esta teimosia ela não herdou de mim, não mesmo"_ lhe acusei com um olhar .

_ Amanhã é sábado o nosso dia sagrado, vamos passar o dia juntinho, todos nós, adultos, crianças, bebês, cachorros e papagaio. Isso vai ser muito divertido, o que acham?_tentei mudar de assunto e ignorar a pergunta de Louise.

_Papai você não me respondeu.

Meu Deus como pode uma criaturinha dessas herdar os piores pontos negativos dos pais? A teimosia da mãe e o lado autoritário do pai.

Com Louise estes artifícios nunca funcionam.

_Querida você pode fazer os dois Jazz e Balé_ contrariada ela bufou alto, por não ouvir aquilo que ELA queria _ Louise Marie, depois nós conversaremos, modere esse temperamento._ eu a repreendi.

_Quer dizer que amanhã as minhas crianças vão passar o dia todo de bobeira?_ perguntou nossa governanta tentando dissipar o clima estranho que se instalou.

Enzo e Louise acenaram que sim empolgados, Olívia estava do meu lado me olhando atenta com a boquinha remexendo, ao mesmo tempo em que saia vários gritinhos graves.

_Desculpe, mas amanhã serão somente vocês, eu tenho alguns compromissos marcados há um bom tempo e não posso mudar a data assim de ultima hora _Bella falou com as crianças, ela ainda estava me ignorando.

Eu, porém não estava tocando pirraça e prossegui.

_Muito bonito isso Isabella Masen, está cansada de saber que os sábados são reservados restritamente para a nossa família.

Ela fingiu não me ouvir e buscou suporte na governanta.

_Diga a este senhor Maria, que estes horários estão marcados a mais de dois meses. São os animadores para a festa de um aninho da Courtney.

Maria segurava o riso, não parecendo satisfeita com a posição de transmissora de recados.

_ Deixa Maria, não precisa repetir, estou ficando velho, mas ainda não estou surdo_ fui um pouco rude, mesmo detestando usar esse tom com minha Bella.

_ ÁDA, ÁDA _ Courtney gritou a sua maneira pedindo "água" .

Bella conduziu o copinho até a sua boca e permitindo que ela bebesse a vontade, menos mal assim evitaria a desidratação.

Como se sua intenção fosse animar o grupo de pessoas à mesa, Cout chamava os cachorros com seu dedinho como se os estalasse. Somente ela para mudar o clima na mesa de jantar. Estava com a aparência desanimadinha, remexendo a cabeça impaciente e resmungando sempre que Bella conduzia a colher até a sua boca tentando sem êxito alimentá-la._ AU AU _ agora ela dizia e mostrava os cachorros para a mãe, como se fosse para Bella os alimentar e não insistir com a colher na sua boca.

Não tem nada pior que ver um filho doente, é de cortar o coração.

_Filha você já esta dodói, tem que comer para ficar forte. Vamos lá, abre o bocão, mamãe vai colocar um pedaço de fruta, vamos lá amorzinho você gosta, não faça careta _Bella dizia tentando incentivá-la, mas a pequena sempre vinha com um não. Maria fez suas tentativas, eu também tentei, mas foi em vão. Tudo que a nossa loirinha de olhos azuis queria era apenas colo e às vezes chorar.

Ajudei Maria a retirar as peças do jantar, enquanto a meninada estava espalhada pela casa. Bella subiu com a Cout a fim de dar-lhe remédio e fazê-la dormir. Louise estava na sala cantando musicas do Patati Patatá animando Olívia. Enzo e eu fomos para as cadeiras de balanço conversar, isso fazia parte das nossas noites, como os únicos homens da casa, nós gostávamos de sentar e fazer um balanço do dia.

_Meu dia foi bom papai, nas aulas de violão eu só desafinei, mas no treino fui um dos melhores jogando na lateral.

Enzo não demonstra veia para ser artista, seu negocio é esportes.

Emmett insistiu que Enzo levava jeito para beisebol e devíamos incentivá-lo desde cedo, não deu outra, mesmo tão pequeno o moleque estava honrando a camiseta do sangue Masen. Ele sabe jogar e vai ser um sucesso, um verdadeiro alvoroço. Se Bella ouvir isso, vai dizer que estou ensinando o menino a ficar competitivo.

Bobagem!

Enzo narrava o seu dia achando turbulento e corriqueiro. Imagine quando crescer?

O garoto é uma dádiva na minha vida, não por ser meu único filho homem, mas por ser tão humano e ainda jovem, sempre pregar a bondade no seu coração. Isso me enche de orgulho.

_O meu dia não foi tão bom, a mamãe tá brava comigo _falei e Enzo sorriu achando engraçado, era sempre assim quando eu contava que estavamos meio brigados, ele acha isso engraçado.

Talvez comparando as discussões entre ele e as irmãs quando eles brigam por um brinquedo ou um jogando a culpa no outro pelas traquinagens. Ele pensava que entre eu e sua mãe as coisas também funcionassem assim.

_ Coisa de menina, né papai?

Sim, pior que é. E nós estávamos rodeados por elas.

_ Talvez _puxei ele para o meu colo_ Num apanhado geral, nós temos sorte. Só nós dois entre tantas garotas bonitas, não é mesmo? Quando você crescer e for um adulto, vai perceber como isso fez diferença. Vai ser galante e romântico... Filho as mulheres adoram rapazes românticos e de pegada forte _essa ultima parte eu sussurrei_ Você tem sorte, terá sua mãe e três irmãs para lhe ensinar isso. Vai ser um excelente pegador moleque.

Mordi a sua barriga fazendo cócegas.

_Então o dia não foi tão ruim_ Enzo concluiu. _Vou ser pegador.

Eu balancei a cabeça rindo e discordando ao mesmo tempo.

_ Você viu como a sua irmãzinha está doente? Papai não gosta de ver vocês assim. Então o dia não foi tão bom. Mas amanhã será melhor.

_EDWARD VÁ FAZER A OLÍVIA DORMIR _Bella gritou lá de dentro. Como se adivinhasse o teor da nossa conversa.

Enzo pulou do meu colo e fomos os dois para o interior da sala.

Peguei minha estrelinha nos braços encontrando um longo desafio, fazê-la adormecer sendo que ela estava com os olhos arregalados e cheios de energia.

Contra a sua vontade, deitei ela no meu braço recebendo protestos e um chorinho manhoso sem indícios de lágrimas. Se pudesse falar ela me diria "que estava cedo para dormir e que ela desejava brincar com a Ise mais um pouquinho".

Soltei minha voz e dei início a uma rodada de cantigas de ninar. Observando seus olhos castanhos bem abertos e incapazes de adormecerem. Minha caçulinha, uma cópia idêntica da mãe.

Costumo chamá-la de estrelinha, devido o dia do seu nascimento.

Tive o prazer de acompanhar todo o parto e cortar o cordão umbilical após sua chegada, como estava muito sujinha e coberta por sangue, não dava para reparar detalhes direito, mas já notava como era linda. Assim que as enfermeiras me avisaram que Olívia estava no berçário, sai rápido feito um tornando curioso por examiná-la.

Através do vidro do berçário, eu vi vários bebês empacotadinhos, e antes mesmo que a enfermeira apontasse qual era a minha, eu já sabia...

Tão parecida com a Bella mesmo com aqueles olhos empapuçados e a feição inchada devido ao parto recente. Um tanto de cabelos da cor mogno ou um castanho escuro.

Incrível como o amor tem poder de duplicar, triplicar, quadriplicar. Como pai, estou na minha quarta experiência, mas participando ativamente esta era a primeira vez, desde as primeiras consultas no pré-natal, ultrassom e agora o nascimento. Não sei por que um dia tive tanto medo da paternidade. Hoje admito orgulhos que OS MEUS FILHOS são o que fiz de mais perfeito. Funciona como se eu tivesse nascido com esta função programada. SER PAI!

Chamo Olívia de estrelinha, porque dentre tantos bebês ela estava irradiando luminosidade, tão pequena e ao mesmo tempo tão brilhante. O bebê mais lindo no berçário. Para uma recém-nascida ela estava em alerta e em sintonia com o mundo ao seu redor, às vezes a mãozinha no rosto, ou o simples abrir e fechar dos olhinhos, tudo isso estava me deslumbrando. Era como se notasse a minha presença, ela fez biquinho e começou a chorar. Tão frágil e indefesa, um minúsculo pedacinho de gente, mas que já me tinha em suas mãos.

Diante essa visão eu só confirmei aquilo que penso. Faria o meu possível e impossível para criar os meus filhos junto da minha mulher amada e fazer deles pessoas de bem. Alguém que vá defender interesses dos injustiçados, preocupar-

se com a fome, a miséria e as situações que geravam a falta de moradia e conforto. Pensar primeiramente no bem do próximo para depois no seu próprio interesse. Eu descobri esses valores já sendo um homem mais velho e achando que não tinha mais conserto, porém com uma Bella em minha vida nada era impossível. Minhas crianças que hoje são anjos com pequenas asas no futuro serão o alicerce, porto seguro o apoio de alguém.

Encarei a figurinha nos meus braços, seus olhos teimosos tentando resistir ao sono, mas não tem uma vez que eu cante para ela e em seguida ela não acabe adormecendo.

_ Isso mesmo, vamos dormir e amanhã poderemos esticar o dia _ sussurrei para minha Olí enquanto eu a colocava no berço já adormecida. Com todo cuidado retirei sua mãozinha que segurava firmemente o tecido da minha camisa, um velho hábito que ela mesma desenvolveu, como se isso me mantivesse sempre por perto_ Com certeza minha filha, você nasceu para brilhar. Uma luz nas nossas vidas.

Conduzir o Enzo e a Louise para o quarto e vencê-los pela exaustão, não foi uma tarefa para fracos.

O que os meus filhos comem que os deixam tão elétricos? Aquelas crianças passam o dia cheio de movimentação, brincam, correm e quando chega à noite o ideal seria cair na cama e dormir, mas ao contrário de nós adultos eles têm uma energia recarregável, quanto mais consomem mais eles tem animo para gastar. No entanto com algum esforço e muita criatividade para recriar novas histórias os dois estavam dormindo.

Passei no quarto da Courtney a tempo de ouvi-la resmungar baixinho, logo os pensamentos de um pai besta e preocupado me tomaram, estaria a minha loirinha com alguma dor? No entanto para o meu total encanto ela estava apenas sonhando e emitindo sons altos através da inconsciência.

Até mesmo os sonhos ruins ou pesadelos me faziam sentir um homem fraco por não ter o domínio de livrar meus filhos disso.

Sentei alguns instantes na cadeira de balanço, e fiquei zelando pelo seu soninho agitado, as perninhas se contorcendo e às vezes os braços em movimento, outrora

revirava o corpo para o lado esquerdo ou o contrário. Lamento muito pela perca dos meus amigos Eleazar e Carmem. É no dia a dia que notamos como eles fazem falta, algum comentário na empresa sobre os negócios tumultuados, ou até mesmo a falta das nossas conversas corriqueiras. Até hoje eu tenho dificuldades em passar na frente da sala que meu amigo ocupava na construtora, as lembranças me tomam por inteiro e como dói esta ausência.

Contudo outra coisa bem diferente é a maneira que Courtney ocupou espaço nas nossas vidas, com seus onze meses de vida ela é a nossa garotinha de atenção particular, não existe puxa-saquismo ou preferências entre as crianças, mas com ela é diferente, os olhinhos tristes e às vezes quando emiti aquele chorinho deprimido, Bella e eu ficamos estarrecidos (no fundo nós sabemos que ela é feliz e alegre, mas nos preocupamos mais com ela por causa da morte dos pais). Cout é pequena e não entende a questão da perca, e justamente por isso tentamos consolá-la da melhor maneira possível.

Tentando não deixar lacunas em aberto às vezes nos esforçamos ainda mais para suprir as suas necessidades. Foi uma festa quando ela disse a sua primeira palavrinha MAM, ali eu percebi que ela era puxa-saco da Bella, e agora começou com a vontade de andar sem a nossa ajuda, mesmo não tendo equilíbrio e coordenação motora para trocar passos sozinha. Mas ainda assim, isso me encanta ela é uma garota de fibra. Courtney funciona como uma peça coringa, ela se encaixou facilmente no quebra cabeças que é a nossa família. Como se desde o principio, este fosse o seu lugar.

Esta é a minha rotina, trabalhar sem excessos e voltar para casa o quanto antes para me dedicar a minha família. Não é fácil e muito menos tranquila, a rotina é corrida e tudo tem seu tempo, tipo que cronometrado, Bella e eu passamos a anotar horários em nossas agendas para não deixar nada passar despercebido. Porém longe deles eu me sinto como se me faltasse TUDO!

Levantei-me da cadeira do quarto de Courtney comprando coragem para enfrentar a fera, e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando entro no quarto e o encontro vazio? Logo em seguida ouço o barulho da ducha ligada, o que não era mesmo uma má ideia... Porém, para o meu total espanto quando encaminho ao banheiro a porta estava trancada, o que quer dizer em letras enormes e florescentes:

_"**HOJE NÃO VAI ROLAR BANHO EM CONJUTO**_".

Porta trancada = Péssimo sinal.

Aproveitei deste pretexto e fui ao quarto de hospedes fazer minha higiene e me preparar para o primeiro round, aliás, eu não entendia a necessidade disso.

A condição para ficar tudo bem entre nós, não era dar novas instruções a secretária? E isso eu já fiz, não tem porque ficar esse clima tenso. Se bem que Bella não me deu oportunidades de contar a boa nova. Mesmo assim segui para o meu banho individual.

Quando retornei ao nosso quarto tive um vislumbre da minha Bella no closet e aparentemente nua.

_Será que agora podemos conversar?_perguntei me contendo para não ficar irritado.

Ela por outro lado, atravessou o quarto com uma vagareza sem igual, o seu corpo nu ainda úmido e com algumas gotinhas de água deslizando sobre sua pele. Fingindo não me ouvir, Bella pegou um hidratante e com grandes quantidades ela o espalhou por todo o corpo, o cheiro exalando pelo quarto. Merda! Ela está testando a minha sanidade.

_Caralho, pelo menos uma vez dá para agir como se eu usasse as calças nessa relação e me escutar? Caramba, fala comigo _nem acreditei, quando eu ouvi a minha voz dura e irritada exigindo atenção, para logo em seguida me humilhar pedindo migalhas de consideração...

Bella cruzou os braços sobre os seios, aumentando ainda mais o seu volume extraordinário. Por uma fração de segundos fiquei apenas ali me deliciando com aquela visão.

_Não vai falar, pretende ficar só olhando? Por mim tudo bem, eu não estou a fim de conversar mesmo._ cortou toda a minha iniciativa.

Um dia eu pretendo ter metade da força e disposição que a Bella tem quando está emburrada, até hoje só recordo de duas vezes em que eu consegui tocar pirraça sem me render aos seus mimos na hora de apaziguar a situação.

_ Amor eu estava calado, não fiz nenhum comentário. Só estava rindo da mente podre dos meninos e os absurdos que saiam da boca deles.

Bella me surpreendendo deitou na cama completamente nua e se aconchegou em mim.

_DETALHE_: Bella nunca dorme sem roupas, nem mesmo nos dias mais quentes.

_Hum quem cala consente, você sabe do ditado né, Edward? Se você estava calado, quer dizer que estava concordando com aquilo que ouvia_ ela remexeu um pouco mais, grudando sua pele fresca em mim, e o fator agravante era a misera cueca que eu usava, o contato de pele com pele fez faíscas acenderem entre nós. A epiderme de ambos refletindo um frescor de banho tomado e as chamas estavam queimando fortes...

Foi involuntário, mas um gemido escapou da minha garganta, automaticamente minhas mãos puxaram seu corpo para baixo do meu.

_Eu te quero tanto amor, estou louco para fazer amor contigo _disse todo dengoso, e logo atacando seu pescoço. Bella não colocou resistência e conduziu suas mãos até os meus cabelos os puxando com força.

Muita força.

Eu estava uma miséria, aquela sensação de um serviço não terminado, uma inquietação e ansioso por finalizar aquilo que começamos e tão cedo acabou sem chegar às vias de fato, lá em meu escritório.

Não ajudou muito quando ela desceu sua mão até meu pau e iniciou uma rodada de carinhos suaves, mas que para um homem no meu estado foi o mesmo que ver o circo pegar fogo e jogar ainda mais gasolina.

_Hummmm _ o som saiu meio vocal agoniado.

E isso pareceu alertar a mente de Bella que parecia muito empolgada.

_Boa noite Edward, hoje não vai rolar_ usando a mesma força que segurava o meu cabelo, Bella me repeliu e empurrou meu corpo num solavanco.

Eu estava petrificado, por duas vezes no mesmo dia, eu fui rejeitado.

Não tinha condições de dormir assim de pau duro e Bella colada em mim, e para piorar sem roupas. Eu não aguentaria a tentação e iria acabar violando sua intimidade na calada da noite.

_PQP! SACANAGEM! Eu fiz o que você pediu, até mesmo ameacei demiti-la se ela não me obedecesse. Agora você vai cumprir a sua parte _disse não lhe dando alternativas e beijando a sua boca, ela por sua vez pareceu surpresa, mas em seguida correspondeu e participou ativamente.

Não demorou muito e se afastou de mim exibindo um sorriso largo no rosto.

Vitoriosa! Porque eu jamais obrigaria Bella a fazer amor comigo se aquela não fosse a sua vontade.

_Simples assim Edward, este era o acordo antigo, mas foi anulado quando você tentou me passar para trás e levou as crianças para a casa dos seus pais sem meu consentimento. Hoje não é dia para isso, e você estava avisado. Por tanto se contente em apenas dormir de conchinha.

Dormir! Para ela era fácil, apenas dormir...

Dormir é o escambau...

Queria só ver se fosse ela com uma baita barraca armada no meio das pernas.

Emburrado eu virei para o canto e sem alternativas eu ouvia os ponteiros do relógio fazer o popular TIC TAC, e nada do sono vir.

Comecei a contar carneirinhos, quando o trigésimo já iria terminar de pular a cerca, tive a consciência que não conseguiria adormecer. Só tinha uma alternativa a meu dispor. Mostrar meu lado magoado e deixar Bella sozinha. Ela não gosta do vazio na cama, tanto que até hoje nos nossos desentendimentos ela nunca fez força de dormir longe de mim.

_Caralho! _soprei enfezado.

O que mais me irritou foi comprovar que justo hoje a mesma estava ressonando tranquilamente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Fui até uma gaveta e peguei o álbum, com a outra mão desocupada eu peguei uma mantinha jogada no chão e uma almofada. Precisava de ar fresco e ventilado.

Mal percebi meus movimentos, quando notei meus pés me conduzindo a casa na árvore (não é só os meus filhos que têm muita devoção aquele lugar). No caminho encontrei os animais da casa descansando e literalmente apagados parecendo desmaiados. Somente eu e meu problema de volume acordados.

Joguei a manta de qualquer jeito e busquei uma melhor posição para encontrar algum conforto.

Abri o álbum que ganhei de presente no meu aniversário e comecei a mergulhar nas imagens da minha mulher toda quente e sensual.

Com sorte, encontrei incentivo na primeira página uma foto da Bella amordaçada e usando apenas pulseiras e brincos, nada mais. Com a ausência de roupas e afins.

Abaixei minha cueca e coloquei meu membro para fora, pobrezinho estava reprimido e com indícios de depressão, numa carência de dar dó...

Ansioso e louco para me ver livre deste desconforto ditei logo um ritmo acelerado das minhas mãos, assim como meu fôlego já estava descompassado.

Senti gosto de sangue quando mordi os meus lábios usando um alto grau de força que eu nem sequer havia notado, como se quisesse me impedir de gemer e gritar. Entretanto no instante que abri meus olhos e foquei novamente naquela imagem senti minha boca salivar e o tesão aumentar.

Com a mão suja de pré-gozo eu foliei as paginas do álbum atrás de uma foto da minha Bella exposta e arreganhadinha para mim. Lá estava ela aberta numa forma díspar me deixando a resfolegar.

_ "Amor... você é porra, tão apertada... molhada... só minha _ eram inevitáveis às imagens do meu membro entrando naquela intimidade. Logo imaginei o calor das suas paredes vaginais me abrigando.

Modifiquei o manuseio da minha mão, a virei em torno da base da minha ereção e com as pontas dos dedos massageando a pele esticada naquele lugar. Fazendo este movimento, percebi meus olhos revirarem alucinados e meu corpo sacudir ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava os meus quadris contra a mão em busca de mais atrito.

Envolvendo-o novamente eu fazia movimentos de sobe e desce recordando dela e me sentindo um viciado somente na minha Bella. Deixei que seu nome escapasse dos meus lábios enquanto gozava entre os meus dedos, sujando minha coxa, a mantinha que era para me aquecer e o álbum.

_Isabella, porraaaa ... O que você faz comigo... Nossaaaa!

Agora aliviado e menos chateado, estava pronto para dormir. Amanhã eu daria um jeito para deixar esse lugar limpo e sem rastos da minha solidão... é o castigo cruel de uma mulher enciumada... E eu que me considerava possessivo...

Derrotado! Sou obrigado a admitir que dormir não seria uma tarefa fácil longe do corpo quente da minha mulher, recolhendo o que sobrou da minha dignidade eu sai em disparada para dentro de casa, tomei uma ducha fria e agora com a graça de Deus eu poderia dormir de conchinha com minha Bella.

O sono estava conturbado, barulhos e movimentação pela casa. Conduzi minha mão no lugar em que era para ser de Bella, apalpando com mais força descobri o lugar vazio. Contra a minha vontade e a indisposição do meu corpo, eu me ergui da cama, olhei no relógio em cima do criado.

_04h14min da madrugada_.

Um chorinho agudo chamou a minha atenção, um não, dois...

Sai pelo corredor encontrando as luzes, dos dois quartos, acesas. Bella estava sentada na cadeira de balanço ninando Courtney no colo e com a proximidade do berço ela estava fazendo cafuné na Olívia tentando fazer seu soninho retornar.

_POR QUE NÃO ME CHAMOU?_as duas garotinhas ergueram suas cabecinhas me olhando curiosas, e só ai, eu notei que estava com a voz alterada.

Nesses momentos eu ficava imaginando como foi difícil para Bella cuidar do Enzo e da Louise sozinha. Duas crianças chorando, com fome ou necessidades

diferentes e tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Minha esposa é uma mulher sem definições, por que nenhuma palavra faria justiça a sua força.

_ Papai _ Courtney esticou os bracinhos para mim fazendo biquinho e ameaçando chorar novamente, eu imaginei que isso foi só porque ela havia acabado de me ver...

Olívia até hoje, nunca dormiu fora de casa ou longe de mim ou de Bella, é mais ou menos neste horário que ela acorda todos os dias chamando o PAPA ou a MAMA. Normalmente a Courtney tem um sono pesado, mas como está doentinha era de se esperar que não tivesse um bom repouso.

_Você trabalhou o dia todo e eu estou ficando em casa, não seria justo acordá-lo enquanto desfrutava de um sono profundo para seu descanso _ Bella se justificava. Apesar das nossas diferenças ela é uma grande parceira, uma mulher formidável e que a cada dia me proporciona novas descobertas a seu respeito. Uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas...

Sem pedir permissão peguei Courtney de seu colo, assim Bella poderia obter algum sucesso com Olívia.

_Ela está pelando de quente amor_ mal eu toquei sua pele fininha de bebê e sentia Cout ardendo em brasas.

Bella revirou os olhos, ela sabe lidar melhor do que eu com casos de doença. Para mim era o fim do mundo ver um dos pequenos doentinhos.

_Ela já está medicada, agora a pouco eu dei um banho morno para abaixar a temperatura e em seguida o remédio. _Bella me encarou firme, e prosseguiu_ Agora você entende porque hoje não era o dia delas dormirem na casa dos avós?

Para evitar outra briga e não me rebaixar ao ponto de concordar, eu sai do quarto da Olí sem respondê-la, e fui fazer minha pequena doentinha dormir.

E talvez, só talvez aproveitar algumas horinhas do que restou da madrugada. Agora para dormir, é claro!

Se o dia, e a madrugada de ontem para hoje pareciam ruins, não vou nem comentar o dia de hoje.

O sábado que é considerado o nosso momento sagrado, só nosso. Virou um desastre.

Bella tinha algumas coisas a resolver com a aproximação do primeiro aninho da Courtney, e então saiu logo cedo de casa para fazer alguns ajustes, aproveitando que eu estaria em casa para cuidar das crianças.

Maria estava de folga juntamente com a outra empregada, o que queria dizer uma casa cheia de baderna e praticamente de cabeça para baixo. Sujeira dos animais pelo quintal, diga-se de passagem, muita merda para limpar. A vantagem é que tanto Blair, Sieva e o papagaio morrem de medo da minha pessoa e nem se aproximam. Quanto ao Leão aquele cachorro é idiota e lesado demais para saber ficar à 10km longe de mim para o seu próprio bem. Ainda dou cabo desse cachorro...

Aumentando as minhas dificuldades, o Emmett apareceu aqui em casa oferecendo uma mãozinha amiga e de quebra trazendo no colo o pequeno Benjamim um menininho de três anos que ele e minha irmã adotaram. No entanto Emm parecia mais um amigo da onça. Só aumentou os meus tormentos.

Agora eu entendia a agonia da Bella quando aquele papagaio estúpido ficava o tempo todo gritando.

_ MÃE ...MAMÃEEEEEE ... e então a segunda palavra mais falada nesta casa BELLAAA ...BELLAAAA... _ não tinha como a ave não aprender, essas são as nossas palavrinhas básicas, minhas e das crianças.

O papagaio foi a nossa última aquisição, quando fomos para a fazenda comemorar meu aniversario e das crianças. Louise e Enzo esconderam a ave numa caixeta de

sapatos cheia de furinhos para o animal respirar, Nós só descobrimos isso quando chegamos a nossa casa, eles argumentaram que Cout não tinham uma mascote e por isso não podíamos nos desfazer dele.

A todo o momento uma criança pedia comida, outra chorando querendo colo, o que ocasiona outra criança enciumada e querendo o colo do papai também, não ajudava muito quando a criança maior de todas: O Emmett só fazia burradas e ao atender uma ligação de Tânia perguntando se poderia mandar as suas seis crianças africanas para brincar com os meus quatro filhos e o idiota diz que sim.

E por último, acho eu contrai a virose da Courtney, o meu corpo parece estar moído e os tremores de frio se anunciavam me deixando em estado febril.

Deitado no sofá eu ouvia a voz da Bella ao fundo.

_ Edward como eu iria adivinhar que tudo isso iria acontecer na minha ausência? Desculpe amor não foi intencional. _Bella se justificava sentindo-se culpada pelo estado catastrófico que encontrou a nossa casa.

Melhor dizendo, literalmente DESTRUÍDA, isso definia perfeitamente a situação. Afinal eram onze crianças ao todo, três cachorros, um papagaio e Emmett para ajudar na baderna.

_Bem que você me avisou quando me pediu em casamento, mas não imaginava que falava sério sobre você e as crianças destruírem a casa _ Bella falou sorrindo, não demonstrando nem um pouco de nervosismo.

Estava desanimado até mesmo de levantar do sofá, responder Bella e acudir uma das crianças que gritavam no jardim a todo vapor. Quando fiz menção de me erguer com muito esforço, Bella me impediu.

_Fique ai, vou colocar um termômetro em você_ dizia enquanto o posicionava em baixo do meu braço_ Vou lá fora ver o que está acontecendo e já volto.

Minha Bella doce e carinhosa estava de volta. Antes de sair ganhei um selinho e agora estava sendo tratado como um marido de verdade.

_ EU JURO POR DEUS, VOU SUMIR COM ESSE CACHORO E EM SEGUIDA DAR UMAS CHICOTADAS NA BUNDA DO EMMETT. PRESENTE ESTÚPIDO!

Eu me segurava para não rir da desgraça alheia, mas já sabia que a culpa era do Leão.

Só não sumimos com o animal em consideração a Olívia, que adorou a mascote e seu pelo macio. Até mesmo a Bella que adora animais estava com o pavio curto quando o assunto era aquele monte de pelos...

_Um dia desses... _ ela tinha acabado de fazer as meninas dormirem após muito sacrifício, em questão de minutos o Leão estava saltitando pela casa, quebrando objetos e promovendo uma senhora baderna seguida de muito barulho acordando as meninas. Nesse dia, eu pensei que o cachorro iria para rua, ele não foi, mas o Emmett conheceu a fúria da minha esposa... rsrsrsr.

_Edward amor olha o que aquele animal idiota fez? Já não basta uma casa inteira para arrumar, e agora mais essa?

Enzo e Louise estavam dos pés as cabeças sujos de barro! Espalhando pegadas e respingando pela casa toda...

_ E isso, porque você não viu o estrago no meu jardim e como ele sujou os tapetes e as varandas. As crianças estavam brincando e aquele... aquela bola de pelo correndo atrás e tropeçando em tudo o que vinha pela frente .

Louise revirou os olhos com os exageros da mãe, ela sempre entraria em defesa das mascotes da casa. Mesmo eles estando errados.

Eu sabia que em partes Bella estava cansada e precisando de um tempo só para ela. O fato dela não ir ao estúdio trabalhar, não quer dizer que fica com tempo livre em casa, longe disso. Como mãe e esposa dedicada ela acaba se privando de suas vontades para fazer as nossas, e isso me matava. Vou esperar Olívia desapegar um pouco de nós e lhe propor uma viagem, nem que seja só um fim de semana para relaxar e fugir da rotina.

_ Você esta sim com febre querido, vá lá em cima tomar um banho morno. Vou encaminhar esses dois para uma limpeza bem detalhada e daqui a pouco eu levo um remedinho para você.

De banho tomado, cai na cama, tomei o remédio que Bella me deu e tudo que sei é que o sono não utilizado na noite anterior me fez muita falta durante aquele dia. Talvez pelo desânimo ou então pelo analgésico, só sei que capotei nas profundezas de Morféu...

Despertei mais revigorado e longe da indisposição que sentia antes de dormir, o único presente no quarto era a preguiça me impedindo de sair da cama.

Abri os olhos lentamente sentindo uma mão deslizando sobre o meu rosto.

_Como você está? Sente alguma dor? Quer comer uma sopinha ou algo mais leve?_Bella estava no modo ON de esposa preocupada, não me dando chances de responder.

Ergui-me um pouco na cama comprovando estar bem melhor. Talvez tenha sido algo passageiro e logo o meu organismo despachou esses sintomas de doença.

_ Eu estou ótimo, não preciso de nada além da minha mulher... Ainda está com raiva de mim?_ acho que no fundo eu gosto desses joguinhos, eles só aumentam a minha necessidade nela _ Eu quero você neném.

Bella sorriu docemente, abriu o roupão que estava usando, deixando a mostra uma camisola de seda vermelha com branco, de renda e lacinhos. Reparando bem percebi que era uma fantasia de enfermeira.

Ela não estava mais chateada comigo.

Deslizou rapidamente para o meu colo, e começou a beijar o meu rosto.

_Não estou mais chateada, e quero esclarecer que sinto muito por ter feito você passar uma noite ruim. Se te serve de consolo eu não dormi nada durante a noite e senti muito vontade de namorar com você... Eu também gosto de apreciar o que é bonito, lá na academia. Por exemplo, gosto de olhar os garotões sarados_ aquele comentário me pegou de guarda baixa._A diferença, é que tanto em mim quanto em você dói presenciar e assistir isso. Somos ciumentos demais para admitir um de nós olhando para outro que não seja o seu parceiro.

Sim! E como ela estava certa...

Todas as vezes que eu seguia o olhar de Bella na academia e consequentemente encontrava algum moreno sarado chamando a sua atenção, eu podia sentir as veias no meu pescoço quase se arrebentarem de ciúmes.

Sem pressa para amá-la puxei a minha mulher num abraço apertado. Como é bom desfrutar da paz de não estarmos brigados.

_Agora falando sério você está proibida, veja bem, PROIBIDA de inventar compromissos para os sábados. Este dia é nosso e foi péssimo passar por ele somente eu e as crianças. Não aceito isso novamente Bella, ou do contrário vamos brigar feio. _ela sabia que eu estava falando muito sério, conhecia o meu tom de voz e sabia o quando eu não estava disposto a ceder.

Muitas vezes deixo Bella fazer o que ela quer, não por eu ser um pau mandado. Mas porque gosto de fazê-la feliz e evitar brigas em nosso relacionamento. Porém se eu achar que é algo sério, ou importante, eu não costumo abdicar somente por ser um dos seus caprichos.

_Tudo bem amor, nada de compromissos para os sábados, além daqueles para passar junto de vocês _ sim ela entendeu o recado _Somente eu, você e nossas crianças.

Usando suas mãos macias, Bella deslizava carinho nos meus braços.

_ Estava pensando amor, será que você se sente melhor _ ela sorriu com aquele ar sapeca, e se esfregou insinuante na minha dureza _ Melhor, ao ponto de empurrar?_ Bella piscou para mim e em seguida soltou um gritinho agudo, quando eu nos movimentei na cama ficando por cima dela, mantendo seu corpo colado ao meu.

Eu não estava bem...eu estava PERFEITO!

Que dia que eu estaria tão doente ao ponto de não amá-la e fazê-la minha?

_A pergunta saiu errada carinho, o certo seria _ me aproximei do seu ouvido. Todo este percurso mantendo a minha ereção encaixada entre as suas pernas _ Você está bem o suficiente para aguentar minhas investidas querida enfermeira? Porque eu pretendo me enterrar gostoso nesta intimidade que só me vicia.

Ela sorriu sapeca e concluiu

_ Vem doentinho, deixa a sua enfermeira particular aliviar as suas dores.

POV BELLA

Eu merecia o troféu da mulher mais besta do mundo.

Toda a minha fachada de durona e magoada se foi quando encontrei meu pobre maridinho febril todo largado no sofá da sala, sem disposição nem mesmo para olhar as crianças.

O mais engraçado, é que Edward adorava se fazer de doente, justamente para ser mimado. Bastava pegar um vento frio na rua que ele chegava em casa reclamando de um forte resfriado. Dores e azias no estômago ele fazia parecer que estava entrando em trabalho de parto. Porém tudo isso, era consequências de um homem dengoso e carente, que gostava de sentir a esposa por perto, o bajulando e o afagando de segundo em segundo. E o pior é que eu confesso adorar fazer tudo isso por ele.

Edward estava faminto por meu corpo, seus olhos falavam antes mesmo do som sair de sua boca ou suas mãos afoitas em busca de mais contato com a minha pele. Entretanto nosso momento luxúria poderia acontecer sem pressa. Para poder explorar bem as minhas curvas, Edward me puxou em um abraço apertado. Gestos assim derretiam o meu coração, me permiti ser abraçada e correspondi na

mesma medida. Aquele calor gostoso irradiando, as faíscas brilhando pelo contato fogoso, quanto mais ele me apertava mais vontade eu tinha de montar em cima dele e senti-lo se afundar profundamente dentro de mim...

Edward me proibiu de ficar fora de casa aos sábados, e ali eu sabia que estava decidido. Ele venceu ESTA parada...

Ficar fora aos sábados, implicava em várias coisas, dentre elas: encontrar a nossa casa toda bagunçada e destruída. Pelos dos animais em cima dos sofás e camas. Não vou nem mencionar as crianças. No entanto, sei que aproveitaram mais que nunca um momento como este de pai e filhos, sem uma mãe chata por perto para impor limites. Porque aqui em casa, eu sou a chata, aborrecida, mandona, e emburrada. Ouço isso o tempo todo. O Edward é o CARA, sempre descolado e disposto a ceder.

Por enquanto a Courtney fica do meu lado, mas veremos quando ela crescer se não se renderá aos dotes e fascínio do pai. Olívia mesmo pequeninha, faz questão de jogar na minha cara de tempo em tempo a devoção ao Edward, é PAPA em tudo que ela fala não é a toa que foi sua primeira palavrinha, só lembra-se da MAMA quando está chorando ou com fome.

Mas brincadeiras a parte, eu não tenho ciúmes deles, digo isso apenas descontraindo, pelo contrario, eu fico lisonjeada em vê-los apegados e tão amorosos com o Edward. Ambas as partes merecem esse conforto e alento.

Entusiasmada vesti uma camisola sensual de enfermeira e quando questionado sobre seu estado de saúde, a resposta não poderia ter sido melhor.

Virou-me entre os seus braços, comprimindo-me contra o seu corpo. Os satisfatórios resultados da academia estavam lá dando um charme a mais a toda essa pegada, braços bem torneados e fortes, o bíceps ganhando forma de tanquinho, longe de parecer um homem velho, como às vezes eu costumo atormentá-lo, só para ver Edward ficar irritadiço. Até mesmo aquele biquinho que ele faz quando está emburrado, derrete o meu coração...

_A pergunta saiu errada carinho, o certo seria você está bem o suficiente para aguentar minhas investidas? Porque eu pretendo meter gostoso nesta intimidade que me vicia._ empurrou com força entre minhas pernas.

A inconsciência me dominou de uma maneira tal, logo nublando meus sentidos e coordenação motora. Só queria senti-lo, aquecer minhas paredes intimas...

_ Vem doentinho, deixa a sua enfermeira particular aliviar a sua dor, veeemmmm... _ provoquei logo sentindo o efeito de tudo isso.

.

Um sorriso terno e apaixonado brincou sobre os seus lábios, se deliciando com a perfeição com que nos encaixávamos, como se nossos corpos fossem duas partes de um todo. Chave e fechadura, panela e sua tampa, ovo e gema, queijo e goiabada. Um moldado ao outro e mostrando que foram feitos para andar lado a lado, feitos sob medidas...

_Vou foder gostoso, tudo isso que é só meu, minha devota enfermeira _ Edward tinha os olhos escuros e as pupilas dilatadas.

Suas mãos espalmaram as curvas das minhas nádegas, ele a ergueu apertando sua virilha latejante contra o ápice das minhas coxas.

_Percebe isso?_como não notar, estava quase ganhando vida própria. Um volume extraordinário e tudo isso por minha causa, não tinha como não me sentir mais orgulhosa_ Quero enterrar-me por inteiro, deslizar nas suas profundezas e te tocar de forma profusa e intensa. Gosta disso, Isabella? Você é a enfermeira, mas sou eu quem lhe aplico a injeção _ empurrou com um pouco mais de força.

Arquei meu corpo, o acomodando ainda mais contra o seu. Enterrei-lhe as minhas unhas nos ombros quase arrancando sangue ao senti-lo. Ele empurrava a sua ereção entre minhas pernas, não tinha como não gostar daquilo, e tudo isso com nós dois vestidos, sem contato de pele com pele.

Sua língua rodeou os meus lábios, depois me invadiu a boca com lubricidade.

_ Hummmmmmmmm Sim, é exatamente assim que eu gosto_ ainda estava sem ar devido ao beijo cheio de volúpia_ Tire suas roupas, ou melhor, deixa que eu o faça...

Eu já beirava o incontrolável o que chegava a ser ridículo como se nunca tivéssemos feito amor antes. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto arrancavam sua camiseta, por consequências de fagulhas e centelhas de paixão crepitando e incendiando o meu peito.

_Onde estão as crianças?_ ele perguntou enquanto eu retirava a última peça do seu corpo.

Não tinha como não notar a sua virilha latejar pelos toques que eu estava lhe proporcionando, cada vez que eu subia e descia minhas mãos ao redor de seu pênis, eu percebia o volume aumentar e a rigidez tomar conta. Uma visão de salivar e encher a boca d'agua.

_Liguei para Esme e lhe pedi que viesse os buscar, queria cuidar do meu doentinho e proporcionar um tratamento adequado _ ele rosnou com o meu comentário_ Antes do cair da noite, eu disse a ela que um de nós dois, passará lá na mansão para buscá-los_ com muito esforço percebi ele abrir a boca. Antecipadamente eu respondi imaginando qual seria a sua pergunta_ Sim, a Courtney está melhor, não se preocupe.

Se não fossem as batalhas entre nossos temperamentos de gênios fortes e cheios de vontades, eu me permitiria que este homem me tomasse a todo o momento, sempre que me desejasse para desvendar e decifrar os meus desejos mais obscuros ao mesmo tempo em que são límpidos por ele.

_ Eu gosto desse traje, mas vou arrancar as suas roupas carinho, eu estou faminto e com uma puta dor na virilha. Diz para mim como está a sua boceta, diz...

Como prometido, ele rasgou a minha camisola, não sobrando muito para contar a história. Mas as lembranças fariam valer a pena.

Conduzi as minhas mãos até a minha intimidade e sabendo como eu deixava Edward estarrecido e abobado com este feito, me toquei na frente dele.

_Muito molhada, encharcadinha, chega a ser melado e pegajoso _deslizei um dedo para dentro seguido por outro, fazendo assim os dois entrarem e saírem com muito vigor _ Hummmmmm percebe como deslizam facilmente de tanta lubrificação?

O desejo que o invadiu foi tão intenso que através dos seus olhos eu percebia o fluir pelos seus músculos se tornando um suplício físico dos pés a cabeça.

_Caralho, eu faço isso _ o romantismo há essa hora estava cedendo lugar a selvageria.

O olhar esfomeado do meu marido mostrava que a nossa tarde seria quente. Com um movimento certeiro fui arremessada contra o colchão para logo em seguida, sentir o rosto de Edward se acomodando entre as minhas pernas. Sem crianças por perto, preocupações corriqueiras, apenas nós dois, ansiosos por reconciliar e deixar a emoção falar mais alto através de nossos corpos... Uma espécie de um elo mágico de um poder restaurador...

_ Puta merda, eu tenho ciúmes até mesmo dos seus dedos abusando do meu paraíso vaginal_ rosnou.

Sua língua percorria cada centímetro do meu sexo. Tórrida de tanta paixão, o tesão acumulado naquele lugar já chegava a inflamar de tanto pulsar. Afastei mais as minhas pernas e levantei a minha cabeça para observá-lo. Com a ponta de sua língua ele ia tocando e observando as minhas reações, quanto mais eu soltava gemidos, mais ele intensificava as suas carícias.

Satisfeito com a minha entrega, Edward afastou ainda mais as minhas pernas com as suas mãos. Sua língua longa e quente lambeu o centro de meu sexo, bem fundo...

_ Edward, que... merda, eu que... _formar algo coerente não estava fácil, queria implorar para que ele substituísse a sua língua por algo duro e roliço que por sinal devia estar flamejante de tanto pulsar .

As lufadas quentes de ar saindo de sua boca e o nariz tocando outros pontos estavam fazendo coisinhas gostosas em mim, impedindo-me de finalizar a frase que tentei pronunciar. Ele estava literalmente devastando a minha intimidade.

Aumentando os arrepios e dando origem a novos prazeres. Mesmo sentindo meu alivio próximo, eu ansiava por mais, queria impacto, força...

_ Isabella, tão saborosa, minha Bella _ não poupava palavras sujas para definir meus fluidos que saiam deliberadamente, caindo direto na sua língua.

Alguns minutos foram necessários para acalmar o batuque do meu peito e desacelerar a minha respiração. Edward me olhava fixamente, certamente examinando a minha expressão abobada.

Um sorriso nada humilde ficou bem definido em seus lábios, aquele ar galante e bem-sucedido por me conduzir a galáxias e ver pontinhos brilhantes, devida a minha visão embaçada de prazer, algo que eu logo definira como sendo pontos de estrelas.

_ Eu te quero dentro de mim amor _ falei fazendo bico e abrindo mais ainda as minhas pernas, nem um pouco sedutora, eu estava mais para provocação barata.

O brilho enevoado dos seus olhos mostrava apenas uma coisa, "ele mal via a hora de fazer a minha vontade e sermos somente um".

Edward deslizou a mão direita pelo meu pescoço e depois para os bicos dos meus seios. Com um sorriso sacana ele observou os mamilos endurecerem sob o seu toque e então recolheu sua mão para trás só para assistir a minha pele arrepiada e os biquinhos duros implorando por suas carícias...

_ Você precisa de mim neném _cantava feliz ao meu ouvido, em outra hora eu diria que ele era convencido. Mas o pior é que eu necessitava muito dele, essa era a mais pura verdade.

Com a ponta dos dedos, ele traçou círculos em torno dos botões intumescidos. Num pestanejar eu estava arqueando em busca de mais. Aquelas mãos grandes sabem a medida certa de como apertar e ministrar sensações alucinatórias.

Uma luxúria exigente e incontestável rugiu por todo o seu corpo no momento em que se apossou da última migalha de força de vontade, tentando me fazer implorar. Tomou meu seio direito em sua boca, fechou os olhos, como se perdido nas imagens fortes que se formavam em sua mente. Nenhuma palavra definiria o estado de Edward.

Maravilhado? Petrificado?

_ Fique quietinha_ esticou meu corpo sobre a cama, seu olhar fixo contemplando sem pudores o vão entre os meus seios.

Seu membro logo estava entre os meus peitos deslizando rapidamente, de forma que a ponta da ereção dele ia desde a base dos meus seios até tocar o meu queixo, para dar mais firmeza coloquei minhas mãos nas laterais mantendo o pênis do meu amado e amante exprimido entre eles.

_ VOU FODER GOSTOSO OS TEUS SEIOS!_ ele parecia possuído e a cada minuto mais empenhado em deslizar para cima e para baixo entre o vão dos meus seios.

Premeditadamente ergui um pouco a minha cabeça para abocanhá-lo no seu percurso, pegando Edward desprevenido. Toquei a minha língua na cabecinha do seu pau, trazendo os mais altos gemidos do meu marido... Ele estava incontrolável.

_Caralho, chupa carinho...chupa gostoso esse cacetão _a brincadeira de FUDER meus seios, em uma gostosa ESPANHOLA, tinha terminado antes mesmo de começar.

Porém dei um novo rumo à brincadeira ao inverter as nossas posições rapidamente e colocar minha cabeça entre as suas pernas chupando atenciosamente seu membro potente.

_ Me deixe prescrever um tratamento eficaz para o meu paciente querido_ Coloquei-o inteiro próximo à minha garganta. No mesmo instante que o removia para fora e o tomava novamente fazendo movimentos de entra e sai.

Assoprando forte lançando jorradas de ar quente no seu pau molhado de saliva, para em seguida lambê-lo por inteiro novamente.

_ Eu não vou...não ...vou .seg...segurar_ e nem eu queria que ele segurasse ou desviasse seus líquidos. Senti as contorções aumentando e o seu membro estremecia sobre a minha boca.

Os olhos de Edward se fecharam automaticamente deixando a cabeça pender um pouco para trás. Não demorou meio segundo eu estava engolindo tudo, sugando até a última gota...

_ Sabor Edward sem comparações _ eu comentei vendo um sorriso besta enfeitar o seu rosto_ Como se sente? Precisa de mais remedinho?

Melhor do que o meu prazer, somente prover prazer para o meu marido. Não digo como uma submissa, longe disso. Como uma mulher, me sinto realizada quando o vejo saciado e feliz com os nossos momentos.

_ Sim, talvez eu precise de outro tratamento mais reforçado... Você sabe, eu sou fodão... Comedor ...Vem saciar a fome do seu paciente enfermo, vem..._ falou entrando no clima rapidamente.

Do jeito que ele me olhava naquele instante, parecia compartilhar do mesmo pensamento que o meu... Um querendo agradar e causar delírios no outro. Não era apenas SEXO... Casamento sempre me pareceu algo sério demais, responsabilidades demais e comprometimento de menos se baseado nos relacionamentos contemporâneos. Entretanto, neste momento, convivendo dia a dia com o meu marido passei a compreender esse estado civil como duas linhas retas uma seguindo o percurso da outra, lado a lado... Cada ser empenhado em fazer a sua parte para que o caminho se desenrole em trilhas de linhas que nunca pereçam. Assim como a quantidade infinita de amor que nos envolvia.

_ Melhor do que isso dedicada enfermeira, somente estando dentro de você, possuindo a sua concupiscência. Deixe-me entrar neste paraíso? Vem me curar!?_ uma pergunta que saiu mais como afirmação.

Pediu com um jeito tão autoritário, que mais parecia uma ordem. Eu tremi dos pés a cabeça.

Ajoelhou-se na cama e com um olhar ferino me chamou apenas com um aceno. Lentamente elevei meu corpo e me aproximei mais ainda dele. Fazendo este caminho eu contemplava suas bochechas avermelhadas e seus olhos escuros gritando de puro tesão.

_ Venha buscar o seu remédio de cura... _ falei sexy.

Ele agarrou a minha nuca com força, experimentando a textura e a maciez dos meus cabelos em seus dedos como se nunca o tivesse feito antes...

_Tão sedosos e macios como a sua carne _ apertou com força as minhas pernas as levantando um pouco e me dando uma enconchada imensamente prazerosa.

Precipitadamente coloquei a minha boca em seu pescoço, nem considerei a força exercida e muito menos alguns chupões que possivelmente ficariam marcados por ali. Nada descreveria melhor este momento do que o efeito tórrido de Edward que gemia pelo contato intimo dos nossos órgãos genitais e a sucção que eu promovia habilmente na pele sensível do seu pescoço.

_PUTA MERDA! EU VOU FODER SUA BOCETA COMO NUNCA...

Mais uma vez levantei meus quadris com vigor procurando o meu objeto de desejo, os preliminares de minutos atrás já não surtiam nenhum efeito se comparado a minha vontade de abrigá-lo dentro do seu único endereço, a minha intimidade.

_Caralho, preciso arrombar essa intimidade encharcadinha _ Não conseguindo mais controlar sua fome. Edward veio de encontro aos meus quadris quando eu os ergui em busca de seu preenchimento. Posicionando seu pênis e entrando de uma só vez._Só assim para eu ser totalmente curado...

O meu corpo tremeu ao sentir aquele calor familiar, sons estranhos saiam do meu peito. Edward e sua pegada ilimitável capaz de me deixar de pernas bambas ou até mesmo perder o movimento da cintura para baixo mesmo que seja por alguns minutos, o meu homem das cavernas, meu macho... Ele sabe, exatamente, como fazer do sexo uma experiência enigmática e inexplicável.

_Gosta disso amor?_ arremessou com um pouco mais de força atingindo um ponto em mim, nunca sentido antes, as estocadas eram precisas e martelavam com eficácia. Parecia que quanto mais ele empregava de velocidade, mais eu o queria. Eu não precisava que ele fosse gentil. Naquele momento eu queria que ele fosse irrefreável.

._ Mova-se...Hummmmmm...mais rápido. – silvei contra o seu queixo, enquanto eu o chupava e raspava meus dentes em sua pele macia.

_ Gosta de ser arrombada pelo seu macho Isabella?_ as arremetidas estavam ficando sensacionalmente fortes, e as palavras pareciam nem existir na minha mente, eu me sentia irracional_ RESPONDA ENFERMEIRA, você gosta quando eu te pego de jeito?

Acenei que sim incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

Inebriada pelo tom rouco de sua voz, Edward continuava a sussurrar coisas sujas no meu ouvido, automaticamente me fazendo rebolar com um ânimo estupendo no seu pau.

_ Isso, rebola, rebola gostoso no seu cacete, ELE é só seu...

Fechei os meus olhos para aproveitar ainda mais da magia que nos envolvia, deixei que os meus dedos puxassem com mais força os seus fios acobreados.

_Isso é...muitooooo bom, não não pa ...pare _foi tudo que consegui falar.

Involuntariamente minha boca se abriu permitindo que gritos esbravejassem pelas paredes do quarto.

._EDWARDDDDDDDDD.

_ISSO AMOR, grita o meu nome, pede leitinho pede _ falou antes de invadir a minha boca, sua língua foi recebida com muito fervor da minha parte. Enquanto nos beijávamos de forma invasiva, o ritmo de vai e vem dos nossos quadris trabalhavam um contra o outro. Fazendo aquele som engraçado de dois corpos suados se colidindo.

_Não pare _falei sem ar.

Edward se apoiava com o seu antebraço ao lado da minha cabeça, colocando a outra mão no meu joelho e o elevando, prendendo minha perna na sua cintura enquanto se enterrava em meu núcleo com mais profundidade e força, minhas pernas abraçando suas costas com entusiasmo.

_Tarde demais _tentou puxar uma lufada de ar _ pra parar.

Estávamos um alimentando a saudade do outro. Fazer as pazes tem esta vantagem, o sexo é sempre muito mais intenso.

Resolvi bambolear de um jeito sincronizado acompanhado os seus movimentos ao se empurrar mais para dentro da minha vagina. Arrancando todas as nossas necessidades neste movimento eu dançava conforme suas investidas. Em resposta Edward gritou extasiado.

_GOSTOSA ...MOLHADA...APERTADA PRA CARALHO...

Eu já podia sentir o orgasmo querendo aparecer enquanto me submergia naquela sensação deliciosa que era o pênis do meu homem entrando e saindo de dentro de mim. Formidável!

_ Isabella, eu vou te pegar de quatro e te deixar de pernas bambas minha senhora _ um tremor tomou conta do meu corpo, senti lentamente os tremores percorrerem o caminho da espinha até os meus pés.

Ele queria fazer durar, prolongar o momento e com isso levar a minha sanidade junto.

Ele empurrou o meu corpo de costas contra ao seu. Mostrando como estava insaciado, e, que de nada as nossas preliminares valeram, a não ser para atiçar ainda mais os nossos desejos reprimidos.

_Vem, vem me pega senhor meu marido _arrebitei meu bumbum tocando seu pau duro rebolando de um jeito agressivo, pedindo silenciosamente que ele me tomasse o quanto antes. Nós parecíamos duas feras no cio.

_Isabella...você ainda me mata ...ME MATA.

Com a sua suprema imponência, eu o senti posicionar o seu membro na minha entrada e com um solavanco me senti preenchida e ansiosa por voltar a nos movimentar e enfim atingir ao ápice do prazer.

_ Hhhumm _ gemi de puro contentamento.

Recordo-me de que quando eu era uma adolescente e via uma cena como esta, lembro que sentia nojo e achava o ato deplorável, repugnante. O ato de sucumbir e fraquejar a uma exibição de superioridade animal permitindo o parceiro amontar sobre suas costas em busca da satisfação sexual. Pensando nesses argumentos hoje, eu me sinto uma depravada, porque em nossas muitas noites de amantes eu considero um vale tudo. Eu já fiz coisas que um dia, jamais imaginei ou ponderei fazer...

Impaciente, eu comecei a remexer com ânsia, recebendo tapinhas suaves no bumbum como repreensão.

_Gosta de me sentir metendo devagar?_soprou com sua voz rouca tentando me tirar do sério e acoimar minha atitude impulsiva de apressar a nossa satisfação.

Não tenho como negar o quanto é prazeroso ser tomada por trás.

_ Gosto de ...va..vagar mas agora eu queriiii_ embaralhadas, as palavras saiam da minha boca. Não reprimindo um grito ao sentir o prazer me nocautear e Edward assumir uma nova velocidade, mais rápida e forte_ HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

Este é um dos modos mais rápidos, profundos e satisfatórios de demonstrar a ele que não estávamos mais em confronto, estávamos assumindo uma postura de reconciliação, e como ansiei por isso... A noite anterior foi meu pior martírio, me fazer de forte e rejeitar os carinhos do meu Edward, foi um verdadeiro inferno...

_ Eu estou chegando carinho ... vem comigo... .vem _ponderou entre uma das suas deliciosas estocadas.

Edward acha que sou atroz por conseguir levar minhas ameaças à diante, mal ele sabe que ontem eu quase fraquejei...

_Esto.. estou ..quase lá_ falei.

Acredito que nenhum marido valorize esposas boas demais, submissas e que aceitam tudo calada, tentando vinte e quatro horas agradar o parceiro sem lhe causar nenhuma dificuldade, sempre fácil e acessível. Não é a questão de dificultar as coisas para Edward, mas com esses joguinhos nunca caímos na rotina e despertamos o interesse um no outro em consumar a cada momento a união dos nossos corpos.

_ Deliciosa! Muito gostosa, Sra Masen _ disse naquela voz atraente.

Ele inclinou-se sobre as minhas costas, então ele pousou os lábios depositando beijos singelos, ele estava me seduzindo ainda mais, como se isso fosse realmente necessário.

Nossos corpos se movendo juntos, meus quadris se erguendo de encontro a cada impulso que ele dava. Os tremores se apossando do seu corpo assim como os formigamentos tomando conta das minhas pernas. Nossa libertação estava a cada segundo mais próxima.

POV EDWARD

_ Não faça isso, não feche os seus olhos, os mantenha bem abertos para que eu possa admirar tanto esplendor _ sua pele suada, os cabelos mais desajeitados e alvoroçados do que nunca, tudo isso misturado ao odor do sexo exalando entre a gente, só tributaram para a beleza visual da cena mais quente que vínhamos construindo... _ O marrom fica ainda mais intenso quando você goza.

Bella corou violentamente aumentando a coloração da sua pele já ruborizada pela atividade e esforço físico.

_E então, fui bem sucedida no seu tratamento? _ Ela me questionou entre as lufadas de ar. Engraçado como ela não tem pudor na cama, mas tem o poder de se constranger e ficar tímida diante das minhas palavras sujas. E com certeza isso me parecia muito tentador, uma mulher com uma única face, mas carregada de muitas façanhas e a capacidade de me deixar delirando e ansioso por extrair mais do seu amor e paixão.

_ Talvez eu precise de outro tratamento mais tarde... Você sabe... para o caso da enfermidade querer voltar _ sussurrei ao seu ouvindo .

Não existia lugar melhor para eu habitar a não ser dentro da minha mulher, eu sentia as paredes cingidas de sua vagina me segurar num aperto enquanto se

entornavam ao redor do meu membro. Aquilo não tinha como ser mais quente, minutos depois eu estava desabando em cima da Bella e me sentindo o homem mais aliviado e sortudo nesse mundo.

_ O seus olhos também atingem um brilho incrível quando você se derrama todo em mim _ em baixo do meu corpo Bella permanecia parada, mesmo depois de ambos estarem saciados ela me mantinha dentro de sua intimidade.

Como se nos separar agora, fosse romper um vínculo ou uma corrente.

_Isso foi perfeito...magnifico ...Com você será sempre assim, você me despertando todos os sentidos e desejos._ de repente me passou pela cabeça que eu estava alucinado demais e muito imprudente, no momento de paixão não controlei meus impulsos e fui bruto, rude e estúpido com ela.

Afastei-me de Bella quebrando nossa ligação e fazendo uma vistoria pelo seu corpo, a pele vermelha com algumas marcas claras e outras que mais tarde ficariam mais fortes. Ela parecia perdida e confusa com o meu comportamento.

_ Desculpe-me, eu não pensei, apenas agi. Como se sente? Peguei pesado, machuquei o seu corpo?_ Bella levantou lentamente da cama, esticou o corpo todo em busca de entendimento quanto ao que eu me referia.

Num gesto de preguiça ela esticou os braços para cima e bocejou me pegando de surpresa ela sorriu descaradamente.

_Eu me sinto ótima, como realmente deveria me sentir após ser amada pelo MEU homem. Não é como se somente você tivesse deixado algumas marcas na minha pele. O seu pescoço, peito e outros lugares tem a minha marca... E acredite, eu não estou lamentando nem um pouco por isso _ caminhei até ela e a peguei num átimo de segundo pegando-a de surpresa e erguendo-a no ar_ Louco, me coloque no chão.

Voltei com ela para cama e a puxei para que repousasse em meu peito. Um hábito que se desenvolveu espontâneo, algo instintivo. Sempre após o sexo eu tenho a necessidade de tê-la assim, confortável sobre o meu corpo. Beijei sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava baixinho...

_Eu te amo, amor. Eu te amo...

Bella laçou as minhas laterais com os seus braços e depositou um beijo suave para em seguida morder o meu peito.

_ Eu também te amo, Edward.

Carreguei Bella para o banheiro e a sentei na bancada a deixando de pernas abertas, antes de me acomodar entre elas eu observei como sua intimidade estava avermelhada, mas como a própria Bella disse estar bem e parecia feliz, eu não lamentaria mais por isso.

_Talvez mais tarde eu deva cuidar de você e assumir o posto de enfermeiro_ falei com uma piscadela, ganhando um aceno de Bella em concordância.

Desta vez sem apelo sexual, eu me coloquei entre as suas pernas e apenas beijei sua testa em seguida a abraçando.

_ Quer dizer que você gosta desse meu lado insano e com pegada forte?_ sussurrei ao seu ouvido e em seguida lambi a sua orelha, descendo pelo seu pescoço.

Bella serpenteou meus quadris com suas pernas e usando mais força apertou minha bunda.

_Sim, venero quando fazemos amor, mas adoro ainda mais quando usa essa pegada ainda mais forte e rude _sussurrou ao meu ouvido sensualmente _ Esteja a vontade para desfrutar desta bonança comigo Senhor meu marido.

Rugi alto com sua tendência em despertar em mim todos os meus desejos. A verdade é que esta mulher me tinha em suas mãos.

_Acredite, eu vou _ mal podia esperar por outra oportunidade para fodê-la...

Sem maldade, quero dizer, sem muita maldade eu banhei minha esposa ao mesmo tempo em que permitia que ela fizesse o mesmo comigo.

De volta ao nosso quarto, eu reparava Bella com pressa ao vestir sua calça preta de cós alto e uma regatinha básica na cor bege. Secou a franja com o secador, deixando o restante do seu cabelo ainda úmido.

_Parece que estou perdendo algo. Você vai sair?_ perguntei enquanto colocava apenas uma calça de moletom e camiseta.

Bella veio até mim, carregando nos braços uma nova peça de lençol. Juntos, nós trocamos aquele que estava suado e sujo por uma peça limpinha e cheirosa.

_ O sábado ainda não está totalmente perdido. Vou à casa do seu pai buscar a nossa tropinha e enquanto isso você prepara alguma atividade para aproveitarmos todos juntinhos_ explicou com aquele sorriso afetuoso, sempre presente na sua face quando se refere aos nossos filhos _ Como isso parece para você? Uma vez que me acusou de estragar o nosso dia sagrado.

Não era bem uma acusação. Mas fiquei feliz que ela tivesse percebido a gravidade dos fatos ocorridos por sua ausência. Afinal, todos nós dependemos muito DELA...

_ Me parece perfeito _respondi.

Aproveitei meu tempo em casa sozinho e providenciei tudo para uma noite do pijama.

Até mesmo as minhas duas caçulinhas adoravam o ato de jogar o colchão no chão e ficarem por lá esparramadas de barriga para cima. Pensando nisso, levei dois deles para a sala. Um verdadeiro sacrifício para carregá-los escada abaixo, mas nestas horas eu via as vantagens da academia e minha disposição muito mais ativa.

Caminhei até a cozinha e preparei pipocas. Para agradar todos os membros fiz diversos tipos, com manteiga, com bacon e para finalizar pipoca caramelizada. Enquanto preparava uma vitamina para Olívia e Courtney, eu ouvi o barulho do motor do carro de Bella sendo estacionado.

A casa que estava novamente impecável, o cheirinho de limpeza dominando a atmosfera e os objetos nos seus devidos lugares. Com certeza perderia este toque feminino de organização que Bella exerceu enquanto eu repousava.

O barulho dos animais felizes com a chegada da meninada, Louise conversando naquela voz manhosa com as irmãs, Enzo e Bella comentando sobre o piquenique que aparentemente meu pai e Esme fizeram com eles no parque. Não tinha dúvidas a casa estava retomando aquele toque de lar feliz e completo.

Todos os membros da família dentro de casa. Meu coração inchou de orgulho por aquela confirmação. Não me incomodei em pensar que quatro crianças elétricas e muito bem acordadas teriam pique para virar a noite. Eu vivo exclusivamente para isso e apreciar todos os simples, pequenos ou grandes momentos como este, vale ouro!

Marchei para a sala levando comigo as pipocas e os refrigerantes, eu ainda faria uma segunda viagem até a cozinha para buscar a refeição das bebês. Ao chegar encontrei as cinco pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, cada qual mais esparramada num cantinho do colchão.

_Ei, cadê o meu abraço?_ assim que ouviram a minha voz, percebi vários olhares em minha direção.

Louise e Enzo vieram correndo me esperar na borda, eles me abraçaram apertado, quase derramando a pipoca que eu carregava. As meninas próximas a Bella ergueram os bracinhos esticando em minha direção.

_PAPAI venha, o que vamos fazer?_ Enzo me perguntou.

Coloquei as comidas sobre a mesinha ao lado, e me aproximei do monte.

_ Cabe mais um neste espaço? _ antes de finalizar a pergunta encontrei os três cachorros me encarando com um olhar pidão a espera de um convite para se juntarem a nós na bagunça_ Vocês se contentem em ficar ai, apenas olhando._ falei duro com eles ouvindo os gêmeos reclamando por minha ordem._ Nada de cachorro em cima do colchão, se assim não ficar bom vou levá-los para o quintal.

Satisfeitos com esta resolução ambos acenaram que sim.

Abaixei até as meninas e beijei a bochecha de cada uma.

_Olívia o que foi isso? Vovô não te olhou direito?_ Bella revirou os olhos com minha observação aguçada que imediatamente encontrou alguns arranhões no joelho da minha estrelinha _ E você minha loirinha predileta, conta para o papai como foi o passeio? Sente-se melhor?

Eu podia considerá-la a minha loira favorita, uma vez que era somente ela de cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Aumentando o meu alto ego fui capaz de fazer uma bela ruiva de olhos verdes e para fechar com chave de ouro, uma linda moreninha de olhos castanhos como a mãe. Mas a cereja do bolo é o meu rapaz de incríveis olhos verdes e cabelos cor mogno o responsável pela vigilância das MINHAS três panterinhas, quando eu não estiver por perto. Isso sem mencionar a minha rainha, a mais perfeita entre todas as mulheres. A minha Bella...

Blair, Leão e Sieva ficaram acampados perto do sofá, os três deitados no chão, cada qual mais atento que o outro. Nunca perdendo os meninos de vista. Uma coisa eu tenho que admitir, não gosto de cachorros, mas me deixa muito satisfeito a lealdade e amor que esses amiguinhos de quatro patas nutrem pelos meus filhos e até mesmo por mim e Bella.

_Esme me disse que Olí estava encostada no sofá e ao tentar se erguer sozinha ela caiu, nem mesmo as muitas mãos que apareceram para segurá-la, foram capazes de chegar a tempo de evitar o tombo _ eu olhei para a minha Olívia toda feliz com alguns dedinhos na boca molhados de saliva, um sorriso de poucos dentinhos. Tão pequena e tentando ser independente.

Por que os meus filhos têm essa característica forte? Não podiam ser crianças normais e mais dependentes dos cuidados dos pais?

Fiquei preso naquela sensação horrível de não poder protegê-la de todos os riscos

_ Edward, pare com este pensamento, você vai deixar estas crianças muito mal acostumadas, aliás, esta canoa está furada há tempos _ Bella me repreendeu como se lesse os meus pensamentos com relação ao tombo da Ol Cout está ótima, né amorzinho? Conta para o papai que você não tem mais nada de febre ou dor no corpo _Bella a beijou afetuosamente.

Muito bom acompanhar, assistir os filhos crescerem e criarem asas. Porém muito triste se descobrir impossibilitado de mantê-los resguardados sobre nossa eterna proteção.

Deitei ao lado de Bella e puxei Cout para a minha barriga, para irritá-la e ver aquela expressão de fúria comecei a morder de leve, muito de leve os seus pezinhos.

_ NA NA NA NA _ ela dizia brava, na sua língua de bebê, eu sabia que isso significava NÃO!

_PARA... Ela não gosta disso papai_ Enzo me repreendeu.

Bella cutucou as minhas costelas, mostrando o ciúme evidente do nosso único rapazinho.

_ Eu sei filhão, só acho bonitinho como ela fica nervosinha e tenta se defender.

Bella puxou Olívia para o seu lado direito, aninhou Louise ao seu lado esquerdo. Mantive Cout sobre a minha barriga e puxei Enzo para o meu outro lado. Todos grudadinhos, uma verdadeira bagunça, emaranhados de pernas e braços se misturando entre seis pessoas.

_ Qual o filme que vamos assistir?_ Bela perguntou enquanto, mordia pedacinhos macios de pipoca e colocava na boca da Olívia e Cout.

Começamos uma discussão de qual seria a melhor opção de filme para assistir, mas como cada um tinha sua própria escolha e ninguém queria ceder, nós optamos por ficar ali quietinhos, apenas de bobeira e curtindo o momento. As crianças passando um relatório detalhado para a mãe de como o sábado foi ruim sem ela, e neste momento recordei que provavelmente eu encontraria um novo castigo pelo meu descuido.

Instantaneamente recordei da Louise me confidenciando que enquanto brincavam de esconde-esconde no jardim, Emmett achou que um bom esconderijo seria a casa da árvore, e que por acaso, ele encontrou o álbum sensual da minha Bella.

Sorte dele que quando descobri Emm já estava longe e meu consolo foi Louise dizer que ele saiu correndo da casinha para lavar as mãos dizendo estarem sujas de macho. Sorri internamente ao recordar dos meus fluidos molhando o álbum e a matinha, pelo menos essa pequena vingança para aliviar a minha fúria de outro homem vendo minha Bella como veio ao mundo.

_Nossa isso está horrível, meu Deus o intestino de alguém aqui não esta funcionando bem _Bella falou levando as mãos ao nariz.

Por reflexo inalei o ar sentindo o mau cheiro impregnado na sala. Encarei as quatro crianças ao nosso lado, alguns pareciam desconfiados, Cout estava rindo à toa e Olí brincando com as pulseiras da Louise.

_Acho que vou abrir as janelas para entrar um pouco de ar puro_ antes que eu levantasse escutei resmungos...

_ Acho que o Leão soltou um pum _Louise falou como solução definitiva.

Bella segurou o riso e rapidamente observou o cachorro deitado com a cabeça apoiada entre as patas da frente. Tão inocente. E as crianças ainda querendo um gato, como reagir com mais um animal aqui em casa? E os conhecendo bem, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles apareceriam por aqui com um bichano.

_ É mesmo acho que a culpa é do Leão _ Enzo concluiu.

Desta vez Bella e eu não aguentamos e caímos na gargalhada. Para completar Cout ficava pulando e gritando.

_AU AU AU.

Pobre animal. Lamentável que ele não tenha um modo de falar e se defender.

_Sim com certeza a culpa é do Leão_ Bella ponderou rindo.

"Não adianta, qualquer coisa que aconteça aqui em casa, a culpa vai ser sempre deste animal". Conclui mentalmente...

Após abrir a janela permitindo uma nova corrente de ar entrar, voltei para a minha família e me aconcheguei perto da minha mulher.

_Eu te amo Sra Masen _ eu sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

Ela virou ficando de frente para mim, aquele desejo derretido em seus olhos. Provocadorinha dos infernos... Bella lambeu os seus lábios sedutoramente. Um calor fulminante percorreu toda a minha anatomia, parando unicamente em um ponto mor...

_Eu te amo Sr Masen _depositou um selinho casto nos meus lábios e se aninhou mais a mim, trazendo uma das crianças junto a nós.

Disposto a não manter mentiras no nosso relacionamento, puxei uma lufada de ar em busca de coragem para confessar.

_Carinho, não fica brava, mas aconteceu algo desagradável hoje _Bella me olhava como quem já adivinhava o teor da minha confissão_ Amor, eu juro que vou dar uma surra no Emm e talvez corte suas mãos fora do corpo para parar de ser tão curioso e mexer nas coisas alheias ...e talvez vendar seus olhos para nunca mais voltar a olhar fotos sensuais da mulher do próximo.

Entendendo justamente onde eu queria chegar. Bella arregalou os olhos, espantada e entre dentes eu a ouvi sussurrar.

_Por isso ele estava me olhando com aquela cara abestada _ ela fechou os olhos buscando paciência e quando falou parecia a minha doce e apaixonada esposa de sempre _ Tudo bem amor, não faz mal, seja mais cuidadoso da próxima vez.

Permiti-me respirar aliviado, puxei minha esposa num beijo sedento, apaixonado. Ouvindo ao fundo as risadinhas das crianças.

_ Porém amor é melhor você voltar àquela antiga técnica manual _ Bella insinuou discretamente um "vai e vem com as mãos em torno do meu membro" _Porque deste corpinho aqui você só vai arrancar prazer quando apagar estas imagens da mente suja do Emmett.

Merda! Pelo visto eu descobriria novamente o calor das minhas mãos. Se bem que eu adoraria deletar estas imagens da cabeça do meu cunhado.

_Veremos carinho, veremos _soprei no seu ouvido de um jeito encantador. Percebendo seus pelos se arrepiarem_ Na calada da noite, vamos medir nossas forças e ver até onde vai tanta determinação.

Bella piscou para mim e acenou para as crianças.

_Vamos sim, espere eles dormirem e vamos medir forças. Esta valendo todas as armas desde dormir pelada a brinquedinhos adultos _ falou numa risada sacana.

Um tremor percorreu o meu corpo, eu sabia que seria uma luta árdua e muito, muito saborosa...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_É assim que imagino a rotina BEWARD, pessoas geniosas e natureza forte , enfrentando as diferenças e toda a questão da convivência mas acima de tudo e mais importante, se amando incondicionalmente. _**  
**_._**  
**_Mesmo que a maioria me peça continuação ou prolongar .Quero esclarecer que eu não posso fazer isso.A proposta inicial era UMA HISTÓRIA SOBRE DAR A VOLTA POR CIMA E SEGUNDA CHANCE. E como podemos perceber, isso já aconteceu e continuar esta fic pode ficar redundante .Acho melhor terminar com gostinho de quero por que se continuarmos , essas crianças vão lotar a casa com mais e mais animais kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk já basta um papagaio e três cachorros._**  
**_._**  
**_Quero agradecer a cada uma de vcs que contribuíram e me estimularam a continuar, mesmo quando recebia aquelas ameaças idiotas para interromper a postagem._**  
**_._**  
**_Peço desculpas se em algum momento fui grossa ou sem educação...isso não faz parte da minha índole e se PARECEU , novamente peço desculpas._**

E agora é aquele momento que vou pedir pela ultima vez, MEREÇO REVIEWS?  
**_._**  
**_Peço desculpas a aquelas leitoras que depositaram muitas expectativas em QBCL , e chegando aqui neste ponto , estão me odiando por ter assassinado a história._**

Vamos nos despedir de QBCL (mas eu com autora, pretendo voltar com outro projeto e todo FINALIZADO) fIQUEM DE OLHO NO MEU PERFIL.

**_vC que esta acompanhando desde o início e nunca comentou SUA OPORTUNIDADE É AGORA ...deixe sua opinião ._**  
**_Vcs que são participativas e a cada capítulo me enxiam de entusiasmo , venham comentar._**  
**_Vcs leitoras fantasmas , ao menos hoje ...deixem seus reviews ._**

Obrigada a Tuca Cullen pela brilhante revisão .

Meninas foi muito bom compartilhar minhas maluquices com vcs , muito bom mesmo.

bjossssssssss e fiquem com Deus .  
.


End file.
